Primavera em Flor
by Claudia Gadelha
Summary: Em meio ao mistério que cerca a abertura da Câmara Secreta e ao trabalho árduo em seu laboratório de poções, Severus Snape vê-se diante de um amor inesperado.
1. A Nova Professora

**PRIMAVERA EM FLOR**

**Capítulo I – A Nova Professora**

Severus Snape subiu as escadas e adentrou o grande salão. Era um dia antes da volta às aulas e os alunos chegariam em algumas horas. O salão estava silencioso. Albus Dumbledore havia pedido a Snape que o fosse procurar em seu gabinete, pois precisava conversar com ele sobre alguns detalhes relativos ao novo ano letivo.

Com passos rápidos, Severus dirigiu-se à sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Aproximou-se da entrada e disse "- Mar revolto." Imediatamente a passagem se abriu, permitindo que ele seguisse. Assim que entrou no aposento, viu que o Dumbledore não estava só. Havia com ele uma mulher. Severus aproximou-se dos dois.

"- Desculpe-me, diretor. Achei que o senhor estivesse sozinho."

"- Ah, Severus, que bom que você chegou! Entre! Gostaria de lhe apresentar nossa nova professora. Esta é a Dra. Maria Gentili. Ela ficará responsável por ensinar línguas exóticas aos nossos alunos."

Snape só então olhou com mais atenção para a mulher que estava ao lado de diretor. Ela sorria para ele. Era uma mulher branca, cabelos castanhos claros, baixa e ligeiramente corpulenta. Devia ter uns 40 anos, um pouco mais, um pouco menos, ele calculou. Severus acenou brevemente com a cabeça para ela. Ela acenou de volta e seu sorriso não feneceu nem mesmo quando percebeu que ele não o retribuía.

"- Achei que o senhor quisesse conversar comigo a sós, diretor." - disse Snape.

Dumbledore sorriu levemente. "- Na verdade, você e a Dra. Gentili irão trabalhar juntos neste ano. Um grande amigo meu enviou-me uma enciclopédia raríssima de poções. O único problema é que ela foi toda escrita em dialeto Celta-Élfico e há apenas 3 pessoas no mundo que podem traduzi-la. Uma delas, para nossa sorte, é a Dra. Gentili, que graciosamente se dispôs a deixar a Itália, seu país natal, e vir para Hogwarts nos dar uma ajuda."

"- E quem são as outras duas pessoas?" - perguntou Snape em tom nada amigável.

"- Meu pai e meu irmão.", respondeu a mulher ainda sorrindo. Snape imediatamente notou que ela falava um inglês perfeito, sem qualquer indício de sotaque estrangeiro.

"- Suponho que nenhum dos dois esteja atualmente disponível pra o trabalho.", disse Severus, em tom menos amigável ainda.

"- Infelizmente não. Meu pai já quase não sai mais da Itália e meu irmão atualmente encontra-se no Egito, já que ele, além de lingüista, também é arqueólogo."

"- Bom, então acredito que não tenhamos escolha."

"- Não poderíamos contar com alguém mais gabaritado que a nossa Maria, humm ... desculpe-me ... Dra. Gentili", disse Dumbledore. "- Tenho certeza de que farão um excelente trabalho juntos. Afinal, vocês estão entre os melhores em seus respectivos expertises. O professor doutor Ângelo Gentili, pai da Dra. Maria, é conhecidíssimo e respeitadíssimo entre a comunidade bruxa."

"- Sim, agora que o senhor mencionou, eu já li alguns trabalhos do Dr. Gentili sobre a influência da temperatura e pressão na fabricação de poções.", disse Snape.

"- Certamente será um prazer trabalhar com o senhor, professor Snape. Meu pai me falou que o senhor é considerado o melhor Mestre de Poções da atualidade. Ele me pareceu muito impressionado com o senhor e devo dizer-lhe que meu pai não é do tipo que se impressiona com qualquer coisa."

"- Seu pai me conhece?". Snape olhava para a nova professora de maneira indiferente e incrédula – "- Se ela pensa que bajulação vai conquistar minha confiança, está muito enganada.", pensou. "- Eu detesto bajuladores!"

"- Na verdade ele ficou muito impressionado com o que leu sobre o senhor. Tenho certeza de que gostaria muito de conhecê-lo."

"- Seria uma honra conhecer um homem tão competente como o professor Dr. Gentili", disse Snape. "- De qualquer maneira, espero que a senhora faça jus à fama de seu pai."

O mal-estar pairou no ar. "- Hummm ...", disse Dumbledore, "- Já que os dois estão apresentados ... acho que podemos nos despedir agora. Precisamos nos preparar para a chegada dos alunos."

"- É uma excelente idéia.", concordou Snape, que logo saiu da sala do diretor, acompanhado pela nova professora. Ela era muito amigável, nada parecida com ele e logo perguntou se Severus conhecia a cultura Celta.

"- Sim, conheço bem." Ele respondeu, "- Mas nunca soube que houvesse uma língua Celta-Élfica. Isto é novidade para mim."

"- De fato, é novidade para a maioria da comunidade bruxa. Meu pai foi um pioneiro na tradução do dialeto e esse conhecimento acabou ficando dentro de nossa família."

"- Bem, é melhor eu me dirigir aos meus aposentos. Não gosto de me atrasar.", disse Snape.

"- Eu também preciso correr. Minhas malas ainda não estão desfeitas. Nos encontramos na hora da festa."

Snape viu quando a nova professora dirigiu-se para as escadas que levavam à torre onde ficava a casa de Corvinal. Quando ele virou-se para descer às masmorras, ouviu que ela o chamava novamente. "- O que será dessa vez?", pensou.

"- Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo professor. Espero aprender muito sobre poções com o senhor."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se novamente, dirigindo-se às masmorras. Não sabia o porquê, mas não tinha gostado daquela mulher. Talvez pelo fato de ela tê-lo tratado com tanta simpatia e cordialidade e de não ter se incomodado nem um pouco com suas maneiras secas. Continuou seu caminho até a porta dos seus aposentos. Murmurou o feitiço que pessoalmente havia inventado para abrir a porta e entrou. Era melhor ficar na frieza e escuridão das masmorras e preparar-se pra a algazarra e barulho que se seguiriam com a chegada dos alunos.


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Capítulo II – Gilderoy Lockhart**

Mais tarde, quando Snape chegou ao salão, acompanhado por Dumbledore, ele já estava lotado de alunos. Snape tinha se demorado e havia perdido a seleção dos novos alunos às suas respectivas casas, pois um grave incidente havia ocorrido. Harry Potter e Ron Wesley, ambos alunos de Grifinória, chegaram atrasados ao colégio já que perderam o trem que os levaria a Hogwarts. Não se dando por satisfeitos, ao invés de enviar uma coruja informando aos professores do problema, os meninos usaram um Ford Anglia voador a fim de vir à escola e foram vistos por vários trouxas, trazendo transtornos diversos à comunidade bruxa. Para coroar as façanhas da dupla, o tal automóvel tinha caído sobre o Salgueiro Lutador, causando grande estrago à árvore. E, para o total desespero de Snape, Dumbledore, que afastara-se temporariamente da festa por conta deste incidente, havia incumbido Minerva McGonagall, chefe da casa de Grifinória, da tarefa de resolver qual serial o castigo para os dois alunos infratores. Snape bem sabia que ela obviamente não os puniria com o rigor necessário. Portanto, seus ânimos não eram os melhores naquela noite.

Dirigiu-se à mesa dos professores e logo notou que uma figura peculiar, vestida em roupas de um azul muito vivo, estava sentada próxima a cadeira que era costumeiramente ocupada por Dumbledore. "- Por Merlin, este deve ser o novo mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! O homem parece um pavão, que roupas mais impróprias para um professor!", pensou, enquanto via o diretor acomodar-se em sua cadeira de praxe.

Dumbledore havia dito a Snape que Gilderoy Lockhart, famoso na comunidade bruxa por seus grandes feitos e luta constante contra criaturas do mal, havia aceito o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes da Trevas. Severus, que almejava a posição há bastante tempo, ficou deveras aborrecido quando recebeu a notícia.

Até o presente momento, o Mestre de Poções ainda não tinha sido formalmente apresentado ao novo professor pois Lockhart havia chegado atrasado a Hogwarts (um verdadeiro absurdo na opinião de Snape) e Dumbledore não tivera tempo de introduzi-lo ao resto do staff. "- Felizmente ainda não tive o desprazer de conviver com ele e duvido muito que essa árvore de Natal ambulante tenha mesmo competência para assumir tarefa tão importante.", refletia Snape, com seus botões.

Enquanto pensava, notou que todas as alunas, e até mesmo algumas professoras, pareciam suspirar por Lockhart. "- Mulheres! Como podem suspirar por um sujeito tão abjeto?" Ele realmente não conseguia entender o sexo oposto, já havia desistido desta tarefa há anos.

Quando foi sentar-se à mesa, reparou que a nova professora não parecia nem um pouco interessada na figura pitoresca de Lockhart. Na verdade, apesar de sentado no lado oposto da mesa, Gilderoy estava fazendo o possível para chamar a atenção dela, sem sucesso algum.

Snape começou a olhar para a Dra. Gentili com outros olhos. "- Pelo menos ela não se impressiona com pavonices.", pensou.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira habitual, que por acaso ficava ao lado da cadeira da nova professora e preparou-se para o martírio que se seguiria.

Snape quase nunca sentia fome. Comia apenas por obrigação, para manter-se vivo. Olhou com um misto de pena e desdém para a professora de Adivinhação. Sibila parecia brincar com a comida e estava olhando impressionadíssima para uma coxa de frango que jazia em seu prato. "- Por Salazar, isso se parece com a casa dos horrores! Primeiro Sibila e agora Lockhart! O que mais terei que suportar?", pensou, terminando o seu jantar.

Nesse momento, Minerva McGonagall voltava ao grande salão com um risinho nos lábios. "- Deve ter passado a mão na cabeça dos meliantes.", pensou Snape. A velha professora veio até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado esquerdo da Dra. Gentili. Snape a fitou com indignação, mas ela não retribuiu o olhar, limitando-se a se virar para Dumbledore, iniciando animada conversa. Ele então voltou os olhos para a mesa de Grifinória e viu que os alunos conversavam efusivamente, aproveitando o banquete. Notou que a insuportável senhorita Granger também lançava olhares e suspiros para Lockhart. Na mesa da Sonserina, para seu desespero, a cena se repetia. Todas as meninas fitavam Gilderoy com olhar fixo.

Enquanto admirava-se com a total falta de compostura feminina, ouviu uma voz baixa que o chamava. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu que a Dra. Gentili estava puxando conversa.

"- O senhor parece não estar se divertindo muito.", ela disse, com um ar de riso. "- Eu entendo. Apesar de ser italiana, não sou muito afeita a grandes comemorações. Minha família mora no campo e estou acostumada com silêncio e quietude. Em minha casa sempre tivemos comportamento exemplar já que meu pai, apesar de ser muito amistoso e alegre, é bastante conhecido por sua rigidez e seriedade, principalmente no que diz respeito ao trabalho."

"- Não é à toa que o Dr. Gentili é respeitado por todos. Compostura e austeridade são sempre bem-vindos. Na verdade, não gosto mesmo de lugares barulhentos e de multidões. Também não sou afeito a grandes comemorações. Espero sinceramente que a senhora não seja do tipo que conversa muito enquanto trabalha.", disse Snape sarcasticamente.

"- Não se preocupe", respondeu a Dra. Gentili, "estou acostumada a trabalhar em silêncio. Espero apenas que os meus serviços estejam à altura da sua competência."

Snape olhou fixamente para ela, que continuava com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Essa mulher era um mistério para ele. Nunca havia ouvido falar dela, mas o nome de família, Gentili, era realmente famoso.

Por outro lado, já não podia confiar muito nas qualidades de escolha de Dumbledore, afinal, ele tinha contratado Lockhart para o cargo que Snape tanto queria. E Lockhart era uma piada! Se não conhecesse Dumbledore tão bem, Snape pensaria que o velho bruxo estava caducando. "- Vou ter que pagar para ver.", pensou, "- Isto é, seu eu sobreviver a essa enfadonha celebração de boas-vindas."

Após 2 longas horas, a festa terminou. Todos os alunos se dirigiram para seus dormitórios, seguindo seus respectivos monitores.

Snape preparava-se para descer para as masmorras quando viu que Gilderoy Lockhart importunava a nova professora. Ela tentava, de todas as maneiras, desvencilhar-se do "pavão", mas ele a cercava e não a deixava sair.

"- Minha querida," - dizia Lockhart - "não é possível que você nunca tenha ouvido falar de mim! Meus livros são verdadeiros "best sellers" entre a comunidade bruxa. Uma mulher tão inteligente e encantadora como você deve conhecer meus feitos."

"- Infelizmente não o conheço. Vivo reclusa com o meu pai na Itália e minha literatura baseia-se nos conhecimentos de que necessito para fazer minhas traduções. Agora, se o senhor me dá licença, preciso ir. Estou muito cansada e preciso estar bem alerta para as aulas que começam amanhã."

"- Se você não se incomodar, posso levá-la até os seus aposentos.", disse Lockhart, "- Será um prazer acompanhá-la."

"- Não há necessidade alguma. Prefiro ir sozinha."

" – Mas faço questão. Na verdade, eu adoraria conhecer os seus aposentos".

"- Como ele pode ser tão insistente!", pensou Snape, resolvendo acabar com tamanha impertinência e falta de decoro. Aproximou-se dos dois e disse: "- Dra. Gentili, preciso falar um minuto com a senhora."

Maria deu um suspiro aliviado quando ouviu a voz dele. "- Ah, professor Snape, eu preciso mesmo conversar com o senhor ...".

Lockhart lançou um olhar de reprovação e desencanto quando viu que o motivo de seus galanteios ia ao encontro do outro homem.

"- Bem," - disse Gilderoy - "nos vemos amanhã, minha querida. Tenha lindos sonhos e, não se preocupe: se tiver pesadelos, pense em mim. Eu estarei lá para livrá-la do perigo.", finalizou, virando-se e afastando-se.

"- Que sujeito insuportável", murmurou Snape.

"- Concordo plenamente.", disse a Dra. Gentili. Severus olhou para ela com um certo espanto. Afinal, ele tinha falado muito baixo, não era possível que ela tivesse ouvido.

"- Muito obrigada, professor Snape, serei eternamente grata por ter me livrado de uma situação tão embaraçosa. Não sei porque ele cismou comigo. Afinal, com tantas mulheres suspirando por ele, Gilderoy poderia ter escolhido uma outra vítima."

"- Não há de quê, Dra. Gentili. Amanhã nos encontramos no intervalo para combinar como será o nosso ritmo de trabalho."

"- Combinado, amanhã no intervalo nos falamos. Agora preciso dormir um pouco e espero que Gilderoy não apareça nos meus sonhos para me assustar."

Snape viu-se tentado a rir. Ela tinha um bom-humor peculiar. "- Boa noite para a senhora."

"- Boa noite para o senhor também."

Os dois retiraram-se para seus respectivos aposentos.


	3. As Aulas Começam

**Capítulo III – As Aulas Começam**

Na manhã seguinte, Snape tomou seu café na mesa dos professores. Viu que a Dra. Gentili conversava animadamente com Minerva e que o incansável Lockhart, vestido de lilás dos pés à cabeça, ainda a estava assediando. Percebeu que Minerva, sempre muito séria e com tom professoral, conseguiu despachar o inoportuno "pavão". Resolveu que o melhor seria dirigir-se para a sua primeira aula do dia e do ano letivo.

Seu humor continuava cáustico. Os alunos, principalmente os do primeiro ano, tremiam quando ele entrava na sala de aula. Ele gostava disso. Não era afeito a intimidades entre alunos e professores e achava um absurdo quando os estudantes se viam no direito de tomar certas confianças. Ele mesmo já havia sido assediado por várias alunas. Logo ele, Severus Snape, que nunca dera essas liberdades para mulher alguma, ainda mais para pirralhas que ainda não haviam saídos das fraldas! É claro que ele se encarregou de colocar todas as assanhadas em seu lugar, punindo-as com meses e meses de detenção na companhia do Sr. Filtch.

Entrou na sala. Imediatamente os alunos, antes falantes e barulhentos, se calaram. Satisfeito com o silêncio, Snape começou a aula.

Depois de duas aulas duplas e seguidas de poções, Snape foi para a salão principal, onde era servido o almoço.

A professora Gentili já estava lá, acompanhada de Minerva que agora a ajudava a desvencilhar-se de Gilderoy. Maria sorriu quando viu que ele se aproximava. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, impedindo que Lockhart ficasse perto, pois a cadeira do outro lado já estava ocupada por Minerva.

Almoçaram em silêncio. Lockhart, que tivera que acomodar-se do outro lado da mesa, tentou, por várias vezes, puxar conversa com Snape, mas ele simplesmente o ignorou. Após o almoço, Severus se dirigiu para a sala dos professores. Lá estava o indefectível Lockhart, ainda tentando se aproximar da Dra. Gentili.

"- Doutora", disse Snape, "podemos conversar agora sobre o nosso plano de trabalho?"

"- Sim, é claro! Eu estava mesmo esperando pelo senhor."

Gilderoy não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção e fez menção de sair. Mas, antes de retirar-se, dirigiu-se à Dra. Gentili. "- Minha querida, se precisar de mim, estarei no meu laboratório. Não se acanhe em me chamar se necessitar de ajuda. Na verdade, eu também sou um exímio tradutor."

"- Agradeço pela simpática oferta, mas acredito que eu e o professor Snape não precisaremos de auxílio".

Lockhart saiu deixando uma trilha de perfume insuportavelmente forte e doce atrás de si.

"- Bom, professor Snape, eu estava verificando o meu horário de aulas e acredito que precisaremos trabalhar após o jantar pois tenho aulas programadas para o dia inteiro, durante todos os dias. O senhor se incomoda?"

"- De maneira alguma, para mim é muito melhor assim. Fico contente que a senhora esteja disposta a passar suas horas de descanso trabalhando. O único problema é que, às vezes, preciso acompanhar alunos que estão em detenção. Nesses dias, teremos que começar a trabalhar por volta das 21:00h."

"- Está ótimo para mim. Após às 21:00h, todos os dias, certo?", disse a Dra. Gentili.

"- Sim. Então estamos combinados."

Severus estava impressionado. "Vamos ver se ela terá tanta disposição e se conseguirá acompanhar o meu ritmo de trabalho", pensou, "pelo menos o perfume dela é bastante agradável ...". Ia dirigir-se para a sua próxima aula quando parou para pensar de onde tinha tirado essa idéia. Ele nunca havia reparado no perfume de mulher alguma, com exceção de Lily. Por que havia se apercebido do cheiro que vinha da Dra. Gentili? Dispersou aquele pensamento com um resmungo e saiu.


	4. A Enciclopédia de Poções

**Capítulo IV – A Enciclopédia de Poções**

Às nove horas em ponto, Severus ouviu alguém bater à porta do seu laboratório. Era a Dra. Gentili. "- Ótimo," - pensou - "ela é pontual." Snape não suportava falta de pontualidade.

"- Professor Snape, o diretor me informou que a enciclopédia já estaria no seu laboratório."

"- Sim, o professor Dumbledore pediu que os elfos se encarregassem de trazer todos os tomos para cá. Na verdade, estou bastante impressionado. A enciclopédia é enorme e possui mais de 80 volumes. Teremos trabalho para bastante tempo."

"- Ótimo, eu adoro trabalhar! Mal posso esperar para começarmos!"

Os livros da enciclopédia estavam bem empoeirados e pareciam não ter sido manuseados durante séculos. Eram feitos de um papel amarelado e bolorento, com aspecto e cheiro de coisa bem antiga. Snape pegou o primeiro volume e começaram imediatamente a tradução. As primeiras poções eram bem simples, mas Severus ficou muito impressionado com o conhecimento da Dra. Gentili. Ela era admirável, parecia conhecer o dialeto Celta-Élfico como se fosse sua língua natal.

Trabalharam até a meia-noite naquele dia. O trabalho rendeu bastante. A Dra. Gentili conseguiu fazer a tradução de quase metade do primeiro volume. Enquanto ela traduzia, Snape se encarregava de estudar as poções e de escolher quais delas seriam as mais interessantes para se fazer em seu laboratório.

"- Bem, acho melhor pararmos por aqui.", disse a Dra. Gentili. Estou bastante entusiasmada com o trabalho. O primeiro volume está me parecendo muito simples, mas não quero me enganar. O dialeto Celta-Élfico é cheio de truques e podemos ter surpresas."

"- Surpresas?", perguntou Snape.

"- É que esse povo não tinha um padrão de escrita muito coerente. Muitas vezes só encontramos sugestões e dicas sobre um determinado assunto várias páginas após o tal assunto ter sido dado por acabado."

"- Quer dizer então que há possibilidade de haver mudança nas fórmulas das poções que a senhora já traduziu conforme os volumes forem sendo traduzidos?"

"- Exatamente."

"- Fico mais aliviado então. Há várias fórmulas traduzidas pela senhora hoje que não fazem sentido para mim. Os ingredientes simplesmente não "casam" e parece que estão faltando elementos para completá-las".

"- Sim, com certeza encontraremos mais ingredientes a serem adicionados a essas poções no decorrer do trabalho de tradução."

"- Bom", disse Snape, "vamos nos recolher agora então. Amanhã continuaremos."

"- Boa noite para o senhor."

Quando a Dra. Gentili ia se retirar, Snape, que tinha fama de nunca ser simpático e muito menos gentil, tomou uma atitude que não era de seu feitio.

"- Se a senhora preferir, eu posso acompanhá-la até seus aposentos. Está bem tarde e Hogwarts fica muito escura após certas horas. As escadas costumam mudar de lugar. A senhora pode se perder."

"- Se não for muito incômodo, agradeço pela companhia. Eu realmente ainda não me familiarizei com tantos corredores, escadas, salas e portas."

Saíram das masmorras. Severus a acompanhou até o corredor onde ficavam os aposentos dela.

"- Muito obrigada, professor Snape. Tenha uma boa noite."

"- Boa noite, doutora".

Snape despediu-se e voltou para as masmorras.

Definitivamente, o dia tinha sido longo, mas também muito proveitoso.


	5. Poções, Poções e mais Poções

**Capítulo V – Poções, Poções e mais Poções**

As aulas continuavam. Passara-se quase um mês desde que Snape e a Dra. Gentili tinham começado a traduzir as poções.

O trabalho era hercúleo. Quando Snape pensava que a tradução de uma poção havia terminado, a Dra. Gentili descobria, muitas páginas à frente, ingredientes que precisavam ser adicionados àquela mesma poção.

Setembro chegava ao fim e eles tinham começado a trabalhar mais cedo naquela noite fria. Estavam na tradução no oitavo volume da enciclopédia. Conforme os tomos eram lidos, Severus e a doutora percebiam que a complexidade das poções e do texto aumentava exponencialmente.

"- Não faz sentido!" Snape estava frustrado. "Essa poção simplesmente não faz sentido! Deve estar faltando mais algum ingrediente."

"- Eu nunca fui muito boa em poções. Na verdade, isso sempre foi uma grande decepção para o meu pai. Portanto, não tenho conhecimento para lhe dizer se teremos mais surpresas quanto a esta fórmula nas próximas páginas."

"- A senhora não gosta da matéria?", perguntou Snape, com ar decepcionado.

"- A matéria é encantadora para mim. Entretanto, para ser um bom mestre de poções são necessários uma concentração e um afinco que eu não sei se tenho. Eu sempre fui boa aluna em todas as outras matérias. Graduei-me com louvor na "Accademia di Firenze di Magia", mas poções sempre foram o meu ponto fraco."

"- Interessante, a senhora não me parece ter qualquer problema de concentração. Seu trabalho tem sido impecável até o presente momento."

"- Obrigada, tomo isso como um grande elogio. Eu acredito que não tenha habilidade para poções porque não tenho muita paciência para esperar. Há fórmulas que demoram meses para ficarem prontas e isso me deixa exasperada."

"- A senhora tem sido muito paciente na tradução da enciclopédia. Nesse caso, eu é que já estou ficando sem paciência. Nunca vi uma língua com tamanha falta de objetividade! Parece que jamais terminaremos a tradução e só descobriremos todos os ingredientes de cada uma das poções quando terminarmos a última página do último volume."

"- Entendo a sua frustração", disse a Dra. Gentili, "mas peço que tenha um pouco mais de paciência. O povo celta-élfico tinha verdadeiro fascínio pelo número nove. Então eu acredito que, a cada nove volumes, teremos o fim de um determinado assunto. Portanto, quando chegarmos ao nono livro, teremos todos os ingredientes para fabricar as poções que traduzi até agora."

"- Faz um certo sentido. Temos 81 volumes ao todo, ou seja, nove ao quadrado."

"- Isso mesmo, logo, logo, veremos a luz no fim do túnel".

"- Vou confiar na sua experiência, doutora. A senhora já provou seu conhecimento sobre este assunto. Vamos aguardar pela tradução do nono volume."

"- Então paramos por aqui, hoje?"

"- Acredito que seja o melhor a fazer. Já estamos trabalhando ininterruptamente há mais de 5 horas. Amanhã continuamos."

"- Com certeza amanhã começarei a tradução do volume nove. O senhor verá que o quebra-cabeças vai se completar e que finalmente teremos algo palpável e sem hiatos."

Snape fechou o livro de poções e preparou-se para acompanhar a Dra. Gentili para os seus aposentos na torre de Corvinal. Isso já havia se tornado um hábito. Ele a acompanhava e os dois aproveitavam para trocar idéias. Ele já havia fechado a porta do laboratório quando viu que a doutora parecia não estar se sentindo bem.

"- A senhora está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"- Só um pouco de tontura. Nada demais.".

Snape se aproximou dela para que continuassem andando quando, de repente, sentiu que ela iria cair. Ele a segurou, impedindo a queda e a apoiou contra a parede. Naquele momento, sentiu o aroma maravilhoso do perfume dela.

Maria ajeitou-se e conseguiu ficar de pé sem a ajuda dele. Estava totalmente sem graça. Severus tinha um cheiro bom, cheiro de ervas, extremamente masculino. Ela o admirava muito. De uns tempos para cá, pegava-se, muitas vezes, pensando nele.

"- Eu já estou bem. Acho que é porque eu não jantei. Eu tenho um pouco de hipoglicemia."

"- Então é melhor voltarmos ao laboratório. Eu tenho uma poção que servirá bem para esta ocasião."

Voltaram para a sala de poções. Snape foi até uma prateleira alta e cheia de frascos e, rapidamente, achou o vidro que procurava. As prateleiras do laboratório eram enormes e empilhadas de garrafas. Mas todas estavam cuidadosamente catalogadas e dispostas em ordem alfabética. Severus era um homem que primava pela organização.

"- Aqui está", disse ele, "vou colocar 3 gotas em um pouco de suco de abóbora. A senhora se sentirá melhor em alguns minutos."

Maria pegou o cálice que ele lhe ofereceu e bebeu tudo de um gole só. O gosto era horrível, mas, conforme o prometido, sentiu-se melhor logo após ter engolido o líquido.

"- Vou pedir a um elfo doméstico que leve uma refeição leve até seus aposentos. A senhora precisa se alimentar. Eu peço desculpas, a culpa foi minha. Eu nunca sinto fome e a comida não me faz muita falta. Mas não posso querer que a senhora fique doente por minha causa."

"- Não se culpe professor, o trabalho que estamos fazendo é fascinante. Eu simplesmente me esqueci de comer alguma coisa antes de vir para cá."

Maria sentia-se muito melhor agora. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para fora do laboratório. O cheiro dele ainda a inebriava, talvez porque seu nível de açúcar no sangue permanecesse um pouco abaixo do normal.

Severus a acompanhou até os aposentos dela. Gentilmente, esperou-a entrar. Maria fechou a porta e, só então, ouviu os passos dele se distanciando pelo corredor.

Os elfos já haviam trazido a refeição que Snape pedira. Ela comeu um pouco. Apesar de estar com muita fome, não conseguiu comer tudo. Estava muito perturbada com o incidente acontecido no laboratório. Não podia e, principalmente, não queria pensar nele como sendo mais do que um colega de trabalho. Tinha saído de uma grande desilusão amorosa. O fato é que tinha aceitado o trabalho em Hogwarts para esquecer a tristeza e o sofrimento pelos quais tinha passado. Não fazia sentido algum embrenhar-se em um amor platônico a essa altura da vida. "- Você não é mais um menina", disse a si mesma, "pare já com isso!"

Banhou-se e deitou-se. Seus pensamentos ainda fervilhavam. Adormeceu pesadamente, cedendo ao cansaço.


	6. Gilderoy Ataca Novamente

**Capítulo VI – Gilderoy Ataca Novamente**

No dia seguinte, Maria dirigiu-se ao salão principal para o café da manhã. Severus já estava lá e a esperava com um ar de preocupação.

"- A senhora está se sentindo bem?", perguntou ele.

"- Sim, sinto-me muito bem hoje. Nada como uma boa noite de sono.".

Nesse momento as narinas de Snape foram invadidas por um cheiro absurdamente doce e nauseante. Seus sentidos não se enganavam, Gilderoy Lockhart estava chegando.

Trajado de um azul-bebê quase ofuscante, Gilderoy aproximou-se de Maria com um sorriso cheio de impecáveis dentes brancos.

"- Bom dia, minha querida. Quase não a tenho visto. Acho que o nosso bom Severus tem sido muito implacável com você. Afinal, a vida não é só trabalho. Todo precisam de um pouco de diversão", disse Lockhart lançando um olhar de reprovação para Snape.

"- Bom dia professor Lockhart!", respondeu Maria, "Não se preocupe, meu trabalho é uma diversão para mim. Eu sou um exemplo de que se pode trabalhar e se divertir ao mesmo tempo."

"- Ah, mas assim você me priva da sua agradável companhia. E não me chame de professor Lockhart! Para você eu sou simplesmente Gilderoy."

"- Está bem Gilderoy. Agradeço pela preocupação, mas garanto-lhe que estou muito bem."

"- Posso sentar-me ao seu lado?", ele perguntou.

"- Minerva já está ocupando esta cadeira. Ela saiu apenas por alguns minutos para falar com o Sr. Filtch."

"- Ah, que pena! Mas não se preocupe, você não me escapará durante o jantar. Preciso lhe contar como foi que eu venci o temível Vampiro Rubro da Transilvânia."

"- Realmente, deve ser uma história fascinante, mas prefiro acompanhar o Senhor Potter na detenção", resmungou Snape, demonstrando com seu tom de voz o total desagrado de ficar perto de tão espalhafatosa figura.

Maria não se conteve. Teve que rir. "- Está bem Gilderoy. Eu ficarei deleitada em ouvir sua história mas, infelizmente hoje não é um bom dia. Estou muito atarefada e não poderei dar a você a atenção que merece."

"- E qual seria um dia melhor para você, minha querida?"

"- Talvez quando o Vampiro Rubro da Transilvânia fizer uma generosa doação de sangue ao hospital St. Mungo", disse Snape entre dentes.

Maria mal conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Lockhart, que provavelmente não ouviu o que Snape havia falado, continuou fitando-a com aquele olhar vidrado.

"- Bom, acho que tão cedo não poderei lhe dar atenção", disse ela ainda contendo o riso. "O trabalho tem demandado todo o meu tempo livre e eu não posso decepcionar o professor Dumbledore."

"- É uma pena. Tenho certeza de que você ficaria encantada com minha bravura. Mas, não tem problema, sei que em breve arranjará um tempinho para mim."

Maria assentiu. Era melhor não contrariá-lo ou ele ficaria ali para sempre.

Gilderoy Lockhart foi sentar-se perto da professora Sibila.

"- Que casal perfeito", sussurrou Snape.

"- Não concordo.", Maria retrucou. "A pobre Sibila merece melhor companhia."

Severus teve vontade de rir, mas ficou só na vontade. Quando ia se retirar da mesa, ouviu que alguém o chamava.

"- Severus, preciso falar com você". Era a voz de Dumbledore. "- Você me acompanha até minha sala?"

"- Sim diretor, mas não tenho muito tempo. Minha primeira aula começa daqui a 15 minutos.".

"- Prometo que não vou prendê-lo por mais de 10 minutos."

Snape então o seguiu com ar de resignação.

Quando chegaram à sala do diretor, Dumbledore se sentou calmamente e perguntou: "- Como vão as coisas? Não quero colocar pressão em você, mas gostaria de saber sua avaliação sobre o andamento da tradução. Também gostaria de saber se você está se entendendo bem com a sua parceira de trabalho."

"- O trabalho vai muito bem. A Dra. Gentili já está terminando de traduzir o oitavo volume, mas estou um pouco frustrado com a falta de objetividade de quem escreveu a enciclopédia."

"- É mesmo? Por que?"

Snape explicou a Dumbledore sobre a fascinação do povo Celta-Élfico com o número nove e que só conseguiriam ter as primeiras poções realmente finalizadas quando terminassem o trabalho de tradução do nono volume.

"- Ah, muito bem.", disse Dumbledore, "E qual é a sua avaliação sobre nossa professora novata?"

"- Confesso que ela tem me impressionado bastante. O seu trabalho é impecável. Não há nada de negativo que eu tenha notado até o momento."

"- Estou espantado! Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você elogiar alguém!", Dumbledore falou em tom jocoso.

"- O senhor nunca me ouviu elogiar alguém porque nunca pediu minha opinião sobre pessoas que valessem à pena serem elogiadas. O senhor tem, por vezes, a tendência irritante de me pregar peças."

"- Por que você diz isso, Severus? O que foi que eu fiz para deixá-lo chateado comigo?"

Snape olhava para o velho bruxo com um olhar furioso. "- Contratar Gilderoy Lockhart para ser professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, por exemplo."

"- Você não aprova o trabalho de Gilderoy? Ou será que está com ciúmes porque ele parece encantado pela sua companheira de trabalho? Sendo ele um homem tão atraente para o sexo oposto, talvez você esteja preocupado com os efeitos que seus encantos possam causar na Dra. Gentili."

"- Não faça troça comigo, diretor! Eu o respeito muito, mas não admito esse tipo de brincadeira. Lockhart é uma piada, uma farsa, uma aberração da natureza! Eu aposto minha reputação como ele não fez nem metade do que se gaba de ter realizado. Se é que há alguma verdade nas histórias que ele conta."

"- Calma! Não leve em conta o que eu digo. É que eu já estou ficando gagá." Dumbledore sorria com os olhos.

"- Disso eu duvido muito! Tenho certeza de que o senhor está mais lúcido do que nunca. O diretor apenas diverte-se às minhas custas. Alías, ultimamente este parece ser seu passa-tempo preferido."

Albus continuava a fitá-lo impassível. Seus óculos meia-lua davam-lhe um ar inocente e despreocupado. Severus viu que não havia mais motivos para ficar ali parado olhando para o diretor e tendo sua inteligência insultada.

"O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?", disse ele em tom mais calmo.

"- Não Severus, pode ir. Obrigado pela atenção e paciência."

Snape retirou-se sem mais palavras.


	7. O Nono Volume

**Capítulo VII – O Nono Volume**

Severus passou o dia ocupadíssimo. O primeiro bimestre estava para terminar e ele precisava preparar as provas de poções para todas as turmas.

Suas provas eram sempre bem organizadas. Demandavam raciocínio lógico e conhecimento geral sobre o mundo da magia. Por isso, ele tinha muito trabalho para escrevê-las.

Aproveitando o seu tempo livre após o almoço, sentou-se na sala dos professores para concentrar-se na tarefa. Estava no meio da formulação de uma questão quando a Dra. Gentili entrou. Logo sentiu o aroma do perfume dela. Virou-se e viu que ela vinha acompanhada de Sibila Trewlaney, a professora de Adivinhações.

"- Querida, vejo um grande perigo no seu futuro! Você deve ser cuidar! Sua inteligência e gentileza são motivo de ódio e inveja para muitas pessoas!". Sibila estava com os olhos arregalados e com aquele eterno ar de ausência total.

"- Não se preocupe, Sibila. Seguirei seus conselhos à risca. Agora, se você me der licença, preciso falar com o professor Snape."

"- Sim, claro, querida.", disse Trewlaney. Seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores devido às lentes fundo-de-garrafa dos óculos.

"- Professor Snape, o senhor poderia me dar um minuto de sua atenção?"

"- Só se for apenas um minuto mesmo. No momento eu estou muito ocupado."

"- Hoje eu estarei livre a partir das 19:30h. Se o senhor puder, gostaria de começar mais cedo o nosso trabalho de tradução."

Snape olhou para ela que estava com um ar sério. Ele nunca a havia visto assim.

"- Sim, claro! Podemos começar mais cedo hoje.".

"- Obrigada." Ela respondeu e se retirou.

Severus ficou intrigado. O que será que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse deste jeito? Teria sido o ocorrido do dia anterior no laboratório de poções?

Nesse momento toda a cena passou-se novamente em sua cabeça. O contato físico, o calor do corpo dela, o perfume que ela usava. Sentiu um tremor súbito a invadir-lhe a espinha dorsal.

Por que ainda pensava nisso? Foi apenas um acidente, não foi de propósito. Não conseguia entender o motivo de este episódio não sair de sua cabeça. Precisava concentrar-se ou então teria que trabalhar a madrugada inteira na confecção da provas.

Foi com isso em mente que voltou-se novamente para o trabalho e o resto do dia se passou sem maiores novidades.

Na hora do jantar Severus encontrou todos os professores sentados à mesa, como de costume. Mas Maria não estava lá. "- Onde estará ela?", pensou. Já começava a ficar preocupado quando ela finalmente apareceu. O jantar estava por acabar quando a viu descer as escadas e adentrar o salão. Sentiu-se aliviado, ela parecia bem. Mas o seu semblante não exibia aquele sorriso discreto de sempre.

Maria sentou-se ao lado dele e serviu-se de um pouco da comida. Ele olhou para ela, mas seu olhar não foi correspondido. "- O que terá acontecido?" ele se perguntava. Mas ela continuava calada e seu olhar parecia distante.

Ficou pensativa por alguns minutos e mal mexeu na comida. Depois olhou para ele dizendo: "- Podemos começar nosso trabalho?"

"- Agora mesmo.", ele respondeu. E ambos dirigiram-se para as masmorras.

Nem mesmo uma palavra foi trocada entre eles no caminho para o laboratório de poções. E quando lá chegaram ela limitou-se a pegar o oitavo volume e a traduzi-lo com um fervor surpreendente. Seus olhos pareciam varrer o papel como flechas. Sua mão esquerda rapidamente escrevia em Inglês a tradução dos textos enquanto sua mão direita passava as páginas descuidadamente.

Ela não levou mais de uma hora para traduzir a metade faltante do livro oito. Snape estava impressionadíssimo. Maria parecia tomada por outra personalidade.

"- O senhor pode me dar o nono volume, por favor?"

"- Está na outra estante. Vou pegá-lo."

Minutos depois, Snape voltou trazendo o volume nove da enciclopédia em suas mãos. Este volume era diferente dos outros oito. Havia em sua capa uns símbolos estranhos que ele nunca havia visto, nem mesmo nos volumes anteriores.

Ele deu-lhe o livro e, pela primeira vez desde o encontro na sala dos professores, ela voltou a ser a Maria que ele conhecia. Tinha agora um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Veja professor Snape, eu estava certa. Este livro é a chave para todos os enigmas dos oito livros anteriores. O senhor vê como as páginas estão escritas de maneira diferente? Até mesmo a lombada apresenta símbolos de grande significado. Neste livro não há nenhuma poção nova, há apenas respostas para as perguntas que ficaram em aberto nos outros volumes. Vamos começar a tradução agora mesmo!"

Ela voltou a trabalhar de maneira fervorosa. As páginas se seguiam e ela as traduzia, uma a uma, pedindo a ele as traduções de poções que havia feito anteriormente para que pudesse fazer novas anotações. Ele estava boquiaberto. Mas ela não parecia perceber nada além do livro e continuou trabalhando ininterruptamente.

Severus olhou para o relógio. Já eram 23:30h. Lembrou-se do ocorrido no dia anterior. Discretamente saiu e pediu aos elfos domésticos que trouxessem uma refeição para a Dra. Gentili. Minutos depois os elfos voltaram com uma xícara fumegante de chocolate acompanhada de uma generosa porção de pão-élfico e queijo branco.

Snape achou que já era hora de interrompê-la. "- Dra. Gentili", ele falou em voz baixa. Ela parecia ainda muito absorta no trabalho, mas olhou diretamente na direção dele quando o ouviu chamá-la.

"- O senhor me chamou?"

"- Sim, acredito que a senhora já tenha trabalhado demais por hoje. E devemos evitar um novo episódio de hipoglicemia. Pedi aos elfos que lhe trouxessem alguma coisa para comer.". Ele então apontou a bandeja que estava sobre a mesa.

"- Muito obrigada, eu estou mesmo com muita fome! Como o tempo passa rápido quando nos divertimos!"

Severus a observou comer vorazmente o pão com queijo. Era óbvio que ela estava faminta pois não tinha comido nada durante o jantar.

Quando terminou a refeição, Maria fez menção de voltar à tradução do livro mas seus olhos pararam para consultar o relógio da parede.

"- Nossa! Já passa da meia-noite. Que pena! Eu gostaria tanto de terminar a tradução deste livro ainda hoje. Faltam apenas algumas páginas"

"- Podemos deixar essas páginas para amanhã.", disse Snape. "Aliás, sugiro que amanhã nos detenhamos em recapitular todo o trabalho feito até agora e a preencher todas as lacunas que porventura ainda estejam abertas."

"- Excelente! Concordo com o senhor. Só devemos começar a tradução do décimo volume após termos certeza de que todos os volumes anteriores foram totalmente entendidos e de que não há mais dúvida alguma sobre as poções já traduzidas."

"- Então vou acompanhá-la até seus aposentos."

Saíram do laboratório e conversaram animadamente durante todo o caminho. Quando chegaram à porta dos aposentos dela, Severus decidiu fazer a pergunta que o corroía desde depois da hora do almoço: "- Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje após o almoço? A senhora me parecia muito distante, agindo de uma forma estranha. Algum aluno a destratou ou a senhora teve mais algum desagradável encontro com Lockhart?"

"- Não foi nada. Eu só senti uma presença estranha, uma coisa ruim que parecia estar vagando pelo castelo. Cheguei a ouvir vozes, como se as paredes do castelo estivessem sussurrando ou coisa parecida. Mas agora já passou. Deve ter sido apenas uma impressão ruim. O senhor sabe se existem cobras à solta, andando por Hogwarts?"

Snape olhou-a com estranheza. "- Não que eu saiba".

"- Eu sou ofidioglota.", ela disse, "- Aprender a língua das cobras foi parte do meu treinamento. E me parece que a voz que ouvi falava nessa língua. Não pude perceber direito porque era apenas um sussurro, um murmúrio muito baixo. Mas, é claro que pode ter sido apenas impressão."

Snape parecia preocupado com o que estava ouvindo.

"- Pode ser e pode não ser. Hogwarts guarda muitos segredos ainda a serem revelados. Peço que a senhora me avise imediatamente se voltar a sentir essa presença."

"- Sim, claro. Com certeza! Uma boa noite para o senhor."

Snape despediu-se e esperou-a entrar para só então tomar o caminho de volta às masmorras.


	8. A Câmara Secreta

**Capítulo VIII – A Câmara Secreta**

Outubro chegou e o clima ficou bem mais frio. A tradução da enciclopédia continuava de vento em popa. Snape e a Dra. Gentili trabalhavam freneticamente e agora passaram a aproveitar também as horas livres dos fins-de-semana.

As fórmulas ficavam cada vez mais complicadas. Algumas pediam o uso de dezenas de diferentes ingredientes. Snape havia separado mais de 50 poções que eram dignas de atenção e já trabalhava no preparo das fórmulas, enquanto Maria ocupava-se da tradução.

Eles passavam muito tempo juntos trabalhando. Por vezes ficavam horas sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro. Mas entendiam-se maravilhosamente bem.

A tradução do tomo dezessete começou no fim de outubro. O Haloween se aproximava e Hogwarts estava em polvorosa. Todos os alunos e professores animadíssimos com os preparativos para a festa.

Gilderoy Lockhart saltitava alegremente pelo salão principal. Parecia uma libélula esvoaçante. Suas roupas ficavam cada vez mais espalhafatosas e sua pavonice crescia geometricamente.

Na tarde do dia 30, Severus decidiu dar uma volta pela escola após o almoço. Não haveria mais aulas naquele dia. Todos estavam se preparando para a festa de Haloween a ser realizada no dia seguinte.

Snape não ligava para festas e tinha algumas idéias que precisava amadurecer. Andar sozinho sempre o ajudava a pensar melhor.

Atravessou o pátio central a passos largos. Hagrid, que carregava nas costas vários enfeites a serem usados na festa, o cumprimentou acenando com a cabeça. Ele assentiu rapidamente e continuou andando.

Uma das poções traduzidas estava lhe tirando o sono. A fórmula prometia "visão elementar", o que quer que isso significasse, e aparentava conter um código secreto. Seu principal ingrediente era a "corrente cristalina, do âmago destilada, da primavera flor primeira". "- Que coisa mais estranha.", pensava Snape, "- O que será essa tal corrente?" Não fazia sentido. Como uma flor poderia destilar uma corrente cristalina de seu âmago? Ele se via envolvido em um quebra-cabeças onde todas as peças tinham a mesma cor e a mesma forma. "- Talvez", pensou, "isso fique esclarecido assim que a doutora fizer a tradução do décimo oitavo livro."

Continuou caminhando e acabou chegando até a floresta. A tarde caía fria e silenciosa. Logo começou a chover torrencialmente. Os pingos grossos de chuva encharcaram a terra e várias poças de lama rapidamente se formaram. Snape decidiu que seria melhor voltar para o castelo. Entretanto, agradavam-lhe a solidão, a baixa temperatura e silêncio da floresta. Ele não apressou o passo para retornar. Muito pelo contrário, caminhava agora lentamente ainda pensando na poção, mas sem conseguir pista alguma para decifrar o enigma.

Severus era afeito a coisas que demandavam raciocínio lógico e alto poder de concentração. Desde criança aprendera a utilizar a magia apenas quando necessário. Procurava não ser escravo de sua varinha para completar as tarefas rotineiras como se vestir e arrumar seu laboratório. Tinha verdadeiro desprezo por bruxos que dependiam totalmente da magia para viver. Achava-os uns fracos.

Parou diante de uma árvore frondosa e viu que lá havia algumas ervas daninhas das quais precisava. Colheu-as com todo o cuidado. As plantas precisavam ser manuseadas com destreza para que pudessem ser usadas. Qualquer descuido no manuseio poderia estragar as poções e até mesmo ocasionar a morte das pessoas que viessem a utilizá-las.

Continuou rumando para o castelo cuidadosamente segurando as ervas que colhera quando ouviu um barulho. Seria um dos animais selvagens que povoavam a floresta ou apenas o estalar das árvores balançadas pelo vento? Achou melhor não arriscar e pegou rapidamente sua varinha. Ficou em guarda por alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu. Quando se preparava para retomar seu caminho, ouviu novamente o mesmo barulho. Estava ainda mais perto e agora lhe parecia o rufar das asas de alguma criatura. Não era um pássaro, com certeza. Era algo bem maior. Rumou silenciosamente em direção ao barulho e, quando se pôs a postos de lançar um feitiço de proteção, viu a Dra. Gentili.

Ela estava alimentando um Testrálio que alegremente batia as asas, espalhando ruidosamente os grossos pingos de chuva que caíam. Maria parecia radiante. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso largo e suas gargalhadas agora enchiam o ar. "- Mangia che te fa bene, caro mio!", ela dizia em italiano.

Snape aproximou-se dela com cuidado porque não queria assustar o testrálio. Estes não costumavam ser animais agressivos, mas eram imprevisíveis se tomados de surpresa. Se o testrálio se sentisse ameaçado, poderia, sem querer, ferir a doutora com suas asas pontudas.

"- O clima não está nada apropriado para um passeio na floresta, não acha doutora?", perguntou ele.

"- Olá professor Snape. Na minha terra temos um velho ditado: "o roto não deve falar mal do esfarrapado". Acho que esse ditado cabe perfeitamente para a ocasião." Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Seus cabelos encharcados lhe caíam sobre os ombros. A roupa que vestia colava-se ao corpo mostrando sua silhueta. Severus ficou totalmente sem palavras durante alguns segundos. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela.

"- Eu tenho poções que tomo regularmente para evitar gripes e resfriados. Mas, até onde saiba, a senhora não tem esse costume salutar." Finalmente conseguiu desviar os olhos para longe de onde ela se encontrava. "- Pensei que a senhora estivesse no colégio, ajudando nos preparativos para a festa de amanhã."

"- Ah sim, eu participei dos preparativos auxiliando Minerva na decoração do salão principal. Quando terminamos de arrumar tudo, decidi que seria bom dar um passeio ao ar livre. Temos trabalhado tanto ultimamente que não tenho tido tempo para visitar os meus amigos da floresta. Procuro vir aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana para lhes trazer uns petiscos." O testrálio a fitava atentamente com suas grandes asas agora coladas ao corpo. Aparentava esperar por alguma coisa. Ela pareceu entender a linguagem corporal do animal e emendou: "Mas que maneiras as minhas! Deixe-me apresentá-los: este aqui é Dom Giovanni."

Snape olhou para o testrálio que parecia cumprimentá-lo. Então ela havia dado um nome para a criatura? E era um nome muito peculiar.

"- Por que Dom Giovanni?", perguntou ele.

"- O senhor não conhece Mozart? Ele foi um grande compositor trouxa. Uma de suas óperas tem como principal personagem Dom Giovanni, um sujeito bufão e conquistador que vivia uma vida regalada de prazeres mundanos. Apesar de não ser um Don Juan, meu amigo aqui, como o senhor já deve ter notado, é muito chegado ao pecado da gula."

"- Muito interessante, mas eu não sou versado nas obras dos trouxas. Ainda mais quando refere-se à música." Suas palavras eram secas e demonstravam reprovação. Ele tentava ser duro com ela pois não achava apropriado que ela permanecesse na floresta, no meio de uma chuva tão forte, apenas para alimentar um animal que não precisava de cuidados especiais.

Entretanto, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto a achava atraente. A pele dela era muito alva e delicada. As mãos eram rechonchudas, pareciam mãos de criança. As maçãs do rosto eram rosadas. Os olhos castanhos contrastavam com a brancura da pele e tinham um brilho, uma jovialidade, uma vivacidade impressionantes. Snape tentou espantar esses pensamentos dizendo para si próprio que não havia nada demais nela que pudesse chamar a atenção.

"- Ela não é bonita e nem feia, é absolutamente normal. Nada há de marcante em sua figura. Então, por que não consigo tirá-la da cabeça?". Seus pensamentos só foram interrompidos quando a ouviu chamá-lo.

"- Professor Snape, é uma pena que o senhor não goste de música!" Quando viu que ele não respondia ela emendou: "- Já vi que o senhor não está para conversas. Então, acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo. Um bom banho quente me faria muito bem!". Virando-se para o testrálio e o fitando com se fosse a mais encantadora criatura do mundo, ela disse: "- Ciao, caro mio." O testrálio tentou gentilmente impedi-la de partir. "- Tu sai che ti voglio bene.", ela falou, enquanto acariciava a cabeça do animal. Só então ele afastou-se, deixando-a passar.

Maria e Severus dirigiram-se para fora da floresta e em direção à escola. Ele manteve silêncio completo e seu ar de reprovação era nítido. Ela, contudo, não parecia nem um pouco afetada pela frieza do comportamento dele. Muito pelo contrário, aparentava divertir-se bastante observando a chuva que agora estava mais branda.

Suas maneiras, entretanto, mudaram da água para o vinho quando adentraram o castelo. De repente, seu semblante ficou carregado.

"- O senhor está ouvindo isso?"

"- Ouvindo o quê?"

"- Esses sussurros que parecem vir das paredes."

"- Não ouço nada." Será que ela estava tentando lhe pregar uma peça?

"- Agora tenho certeza de que é língua de cobra. Pude identificar nitidamente a palavra "sangue". Há alguma criatura má esgueirando-se por aqui."

"- A Câmara Secreta.", murmurou Snape. Seu rosto parecia uma máscara.

"- Que Câmara Secreta?", ela perguntou.

"- É complicado de explicar. A senhora sabe que Hogwarts foi fundada pelos quatro maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. Um deles foi Salazar Sonserina. Salazar achava que Hogwarts deveria receber apenas bruxos de sangue puro. Quando os outros professores não aceitaram suas idéias de eugenia, ele se retirou da escola. Mas antes, diz-se que criou um Câmara Secreta onde abrigou um monstro terrível. Reza a lenda que tal monstro sai de seu esconderijo de tempos em tempos para matar os alunos de sangue ruim. Mas é claro que isso é apenas um história que é contada de boca em boca. Nada disso foi jamais comprovado."

"- Então a voz que eu ouvi pode ser do tal monstro?"

"- Talvez a senhora não tenha ouvido coisa alguma.", disse ele com ar cético. "- Talvez seja apenas o barulho do vento que sopra de encontro às paredes do castelo."

"- Talvez ...", disse ela reticentemente. "- Mas eu tenho certeza de que ouvi a palavra "sangue". Dessa vez foi claro como água. E eu não acredito que confundiria o barulho do vento com a língua falada pelas cobras."

"- É quase hora do jantar.", Snape falou, mudando completamente o assunto. "- Acho melhor irmos para os nossos aposentos para nos banharmos e trocarmos de roupa. Não será nada apropriado que nos apresentemos diante dos alunos completamente encharcados."

"- Sim, claro. O senhor tem toda razão. Nos vemos no jantar."


	9. Halloween

**Capítulo IX – Halloween**

Quando Severus subiu as escadas que saiam das masmorras na noite do dia seguinte, viu que o salão principal estava especialmente iluminado. Deliberadamente havia evitado ir para a festa e só apareceu no salão uma hora após o começo das comemorações.

Os alunos fantasiados faziam uma algazarra tremenda, enquanto os professores conversavam animadamente.

Gilderoy Lockhart cintilava em trajes que eram de uma cor absurdamente berrante. "- O que será aquilo?", perguntou-se Snape. "- Será púrpura? Rosa-choque? Não consigo definir ...", disse num sussurro.

Ouviu atrás de si uma voz familiar: "- É fúcsia."

"- Dra. Gentili, eu não sabia que tal cor existia.". Virou-se e olhou para ela. Teve que controlar-se muito para não ficar boquiaberto.

Maria estava vestida com um traje verde-escuro, que realçava a brancura e delicadeza de sua pele. Ele ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Depois, tentando disfarçar sua admiração e surpresa, rapidamente completou: "- Parece que Lockhart faz análise combinatória de tons quando escolhe suas roupas. Seu objetivo deve ser o de misturar todos os possíveis e mais berrantes matizes de forma aleatória."

"- Ele tem mesmo um gosto, ou devo dizer, mau-gosto, único para se vestir.", disse ela, enquanto aproximava-se.

Snape não teve tempo de responder pois Gilderoy, ao vê-la, praticamente jogou-se sobre ela.

"- Maria, onde você estava? Eu a procurei por toda a festa! Escondendo-se de mim, sua danadinha? Adoro brincar de esconde-esconde!" Ele não dava tempo para resposta. Novamente disparou: "- Como você está linda, minha querida! Absolutamente fabulosa! Vamos dançar?", disse ele, já puxando-a pelo braço sem que ela nem ao menos pudesse retrucar.

Severus não sabia o porquê, mais foi imediatamente invadido por uma raiva enorme daquele homenzinho pedante. Sua vontade era pegá-lo pelo colarinho e lhe dar uma boa surra. Olhava para Lockhart com olhos fuzilando de ódio quando ouviu que alguém lhe falava: "- Severus, parece que a proximidade entre Gilderoy e nossa querida Maria o incomoda." - Dumbledore aparentava achar divertida toda a situação.

"- Não sei de onde o senhor tirou tal despautério, diretor! Já sei! O senhor deve estar entediado e resolveu divertir-se um pouco zombando da mim!" Ele mal conseguia conter o tom de voz.

"- Meu caro Severus, não se zangue comigo. Estou apenas fazendo uma observação. Não vejo mal algum em você se interessar pela Dra. Gentili. Você é solteiro, ela é solteira, os dois são maiores de idade ... Sugiro que não perca tempo e se declare logo a ela. Ou então acabará perdendo-a para o nosso insistente, onipresente e, por que não dizer, ofuscante, Lockhart."

"- E o que entende o senhor de declarações de amor?" Snape estava definitivamente furioso e falava entre dentes. "- Até onde eu saiba, o senhor nunca se casou e nunca teve um relacionamento fixo. Não deveria andar por aí aconselhando as pessoas sobre assuntos dos quais não tem conhecimento prático."

"- Ah, meu caro, posso não ter conhecimento prático sobre esta matéria, mas tenho muita experiência de vida. Sei muito bem reconhecer quando vejo um homem apaixonado."

Snape fuzilou o velho bruxo com os olhos. Ficou ainda mais irritado quando percebeu que Dumbledore não fazia conta alguma de sua indignação.

"- Se o senhor me permite, vou retirar-me. Preciso fazer minha rotineira inspeção nos corredores do colégio. Durante as festas os nossos alunos costumam desobedecer as regras, namorando pelos cantos, aproveitando-se dos lugares escuros."

Saiu rapidamente antes que Albus pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Passou a passos largos por Maria e Gilderoy. Percebeu que ela tentava livrar-se do empavonado, mas que ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura. Aquilo já era demais! Sabia que não deveria tomar nenhuma atitude, mas não conseguiu conter-se. Parou perto dos dois. Seus punhos estavam cerrados.

Naquele momento, ouviu-se no salão um som muito alto de vozes que vinham da parte de cima do castelo. Parecia que algo anormal havia acontecido.

"- Severus, Gilderoy, Minerva!", Dumbledore disse em voz firme. "- Me acompanhem imediatamente! Crianças, fiquem aqui com seus monitores!"

Albus e os três professores subiram correndo as escadas. Quando chegaram ao lugar do incidente, viram que a gata do Sr. Filtch, a Sra. Nora, estava pendurada pela cauda. Seu corpo completamente petrificado.

No alto, via-se claramente uma inscrição escrita em vermelho vivo: "A Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do herdeiro, tenham cuidado".


	10. Tempos de Guerra

**Capítulo X – Tempos de Guerra**

No dia seguinte o colégio estava em polvorosa. Não se falava em outra coisa além do acontecido na noite anterior.

O Sr. Filtch vagava pelos corredores como um zumbi. A coisa que ele mais prezava no mundo jazia agora petrificada na ala hospitalar. Maria não tinha qualquer simpatia pelo zelador do colégio, mas vê-lo assim, tão desconsolado, partia-lhe o coração.

Ela rumava para a sala de aula quando ouviu vozes juvenis. Então percebeu que dois alunos estavam entretidos na leitura de um jornal. Eles não notaram sua presença. Continuaram conversando animadamente: "- O que aconteceu ontem ainda não saiu nos jornais!". A voz vinha de um menino alto e ruivo. Seu rosto todo pintado de sardas. Maria logo o reconheceu. Era Ronald Weasley e parecia muito decepcionado.

"- É claro que não, Ron. Ainda não deu tempo! Todos estão tentando digerir os fatos e não adianta nada fazer especulações."

"- Hermione, você não entende. Está claro como água. A Câmara Secreta foi aberta e o herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina está prestes ressurgir. Definitivamente estamos em tempos de guerra." - dizia o menino com voz alarmada.

"- Não seja tão melodramático!", disse Hemione.

Nesse momento outro aluno chegou correndo. Seus cabelos negros totalmente desgrenhados. Ele parou para ajeitar os óculos e dirigiu-se aos colegas:

"- E aí? Alguma novidade?"

"- Não Harry. O Profeta Diário nem menciona o assunto. Estou aguardando a chegada da "Pena Fiel", mas ele só sai às quintas-feiras."

"- A "Pena Fiel" é um jornal de fofocas e mexericos, Ron. Como você pode ler um periódico que fala tanta baboseira? Ainda bem que é um hebdomadário e, por isso, não destila diariamente o seu veneno.", disse Hermione Granger.

"- Hebdoma o quê?", perguntou Ron.

"- Hebdomadário", emendou Maria. Significa que é um periódico semanal. Vem do grego "hebdomás" e do latim "adós".

"- Olá professora Gentili!". Ron cumprimentou-a alegremente. "- Não ligue para a Hermione. Ela tem mania de falar difícil. Faz isso de propósito só para mostrar como é culta e inteligente."

"- Não acredito que seja essa a intenção dela. Sempre é bom ter instrução e conhecimento da coisas. Cultura nunca é demais."

"- Viu, Ron. A professora concorda comigo.", disse Hermione em tom triunfante.

"- E você Harry, o que acha?", perguntou Maria dirigindo-se ao menino que havia chegado por último.

"- Eu acho que Hermione às vezes exagera, mas concordo que não seja de propósito."

Os quatro continuaram conversando enquanto se dirigiam para a aula de Línguas Exóticas. Harry adorava as aulas da professora Gentili. Ela era sempre muito doce e paciente, mas impunha respeito. Seu estilo de ensinar era bem parecido com o da professora Minerva e sua autoridade não era conseguida através da intimidação.

Quando chegaram à porta da sala de aula e preparavam-se para entrar foram surpreendidos pela aparição inesperada do professor Lockhart.

Vestido de azul-turquesa, ele simplesmente ignorou os três alunos e dirigiu-se apenas à professora Gentili:

"- Bom dia, querida! Devido aos acontecimentos de ontem, o diretor requisitou minha presença em seu gabinete. Meu expertise é imprescindível neste momento de crise. Como diziam os gregos: "Se queres a paz, prepara-te para a guerra".

"- Esta frase não é dos gregos e sim do escritor romano Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus. É uma das locuções de seu livro 'Epitoma rei Militaris'", retrucou Maria e emendou: "Si vis pacem, para bellum."

"- Ah sim, é claro.", continuou Gilderoy, tentando disfarçar sua ignorância. "- De qualquer maneira, peço que me perdoe. Eu estava tão ocupado ajudando o professor Dumbledore que não pude acompanhá-la durante o café da manhã.", ele não parava seu discurso nem mesmo para respirar. Quando Maria ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, ele voltou a falar: "- Que pena que tenhamos sido interrompidos tão abruptamente quando dançávamos ontem." Seu desapontamento era evidente. "- Será que poderemos repetir a dose em outra ocasião?".

"- Talvez ... quem sabe.", respondeu Maria antes que ele voltasse à sua verborragia habitual. "- Mas acredito que não teremos tão cedo clima para festas." Harry notou que ela olhava para Lockhart com exasperação. "- Se você me dá licença, preciso começar minha aula. Detesto atrasos. Em minha opinião, nós professores devemos ser exemplo para os alunos." Percebia-se um ar de desaprovação em sua voz.

Lockhart, que não conseguia enxergar um palmo adiante de seu chapéu cheio de plumas douradas, não notou que ela claramente indicava não ser ele um modelo a ser seguido.

"- Ah, sim ... a aula ... mas não precisamos levar as coisas tão a ferro e fogo. Um minuto de atraso de vez em quando não mata ninguém." Ele agora segurava firmemente o braço dela e deliberadamente a impedia de entrar na sala.

Maria desviou os olhos e fingiu ver algo estranho sobre o chapéu dele. Gilderoy rapidamente tirou o chapéu e começou a chacoalhá-lo para livrar-se do que pensava ser um inseto ou algo do gênero.

Aproveitando-se da distração dele, Maria entrou na sala de aula sendo imediatamente seguida pelos três alunos. Lockhart ficou do lado de fora, ainda sacudindo o chapéu e espantando com as mãos os insetos imaginários.

As aulas daquele dia transcorreram sem incidentes. Maria apenas estranhou a ausência do professor Snape que não apareceu nem na hora do café e nem durante o almoço. Talvez ele estivesse ajudando o diretor a solucionar o problema ocorrido na noite anterior.

Encontrou-o na sala dos professores durante o intervalo. Severus estava totalmente absorto na leitura de um livro. Ela olhou à sua volta e viu que apenas eles dois estavam na sala naquele momento. Os outros professores deviam estar no pátio aproveitando os tímidos raios do sol que agora raramente apareciam.

"- Notei que o senhor não foi tomar café e também não almoçou. Aconteceu alguma coisa após o incidente de ontem à noite?"

"- Não estou com fome.", ele disse secamente, sem mais explicações. Seus olhos ainda grudados nas páginas que lia.

Ela parou ao seu lado. Aproveitou-se de que ele estava entretido para fitá-lo. Severus era um homem alto e magro. A pele muito pálida claramente denotava sua falta de afeição pelo sol. Seus dedos eram longos e elegantes, sua voz era grave, masculina, envolvente. Maria sentia por ele uma atração que não entendia. Ele não era simpático com ninguém, os alunos o odiavam e Snape não fazia o menor esforço para mudar a situação. Agora mesmo ele estava deliberadamente ignorando-a sem que ela compreendesse o motivo.

Entretanto, havia a favor dele sua inteligência admirável, seu humor cáustico, sua competência inquestionável, seus profundos conhecimentos de feitiços e poções, o ar irresistível de mistério que cercava sua figura sombria. Havia também o fato de que ele não era nada exibido, apesar de ser tão inteligente, a ponto de ser brilhante. E, além de tudo isso, havia aquele perfume másculo de ervas que ele usava. Ela se perguntara muitas vezes se ele mesmo fabricava a loção que lhe conferia esse aroma único.

Estava tão absorta em fitá-lo que levou um leve susto quando percebeu que ele lhe falava:

"- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?", ele perguntou.

"- Não, não, obrigada."

"- Ah sim, agora me lembrei de que a senhora não precisa da ajuda de ninguém já que tem Lockhart como seu protetor. Com ele ao seu lado, nada de mau lhe acontecerá." O sarcasmo da voz dele era evidente. Sem dizer mais palavra, novamente voltou os olhos para o livro que tinha nas mãos.

"- Severus, o que foi que eu fiz para deixá-lo tão zangado comigo?". Só então Maria apercebeu-se de que o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome. Os olhos dele agora a fitavam firmemente. Ele tinha olhos negros, escrutinadores, pareciam dois poços sem fundo. Não havia como esconder nada daqueles olhos penetrantes.

"- A senhora não fez absolutamente nada. E eu não estou zangado com ninguém! Só preciso de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade para trabalhar. E, por favor, dirija-se a mim como professor Snape. Não acho certo que tenhamos certas intimidades no ambiente de trabalho." Sua voz estava obviamente alterada.

Agora Maria entendia o pavor que os alunos sentiam dele. Entretanto, ela não era de se deixar intimidar. Não tinha medo de nada e de ninguém. Seu pai tinha mania de lhe dizer: "- Maria, você é um anjo de candura, mas só faz o que quer e quando quer."

"- Muito bem professor Snape, vim aqui apenas para avisá-lo de que solucionei parte do enigma relacionado à poção da "visão elementar". Acredito já saber de que se trata a citação "da primavera flor primeira". Mas como vejo que o senhor (a palavra senhor foi frisada e dita pausadamente, denotando seu desprezo pela formalidade desnecessária) parece muito ocupado agora, acho melhor não incomodá-lo com "conversa fiada", regada a palavras frívolas. Não pretendo mais tomar seu precioso tempo com futilidades."

Retirou-se sem dizer mais nada, não dando tempo a ele de sequer retrucar.


	11. Razão e Emoção

**Capítulo XI – Razão e Emoção**

Maria afastou-se rapidamente da sala dos professores. Precisava esconder-se em algum lugar. Aproveitou os corredores vazios e dirigiu-se então para seus aposentos sem ser notada. Tinha que tentar digerir o que acabara de acontecer.

Estava com raiva! As lágrimas lhe chegaram aos olhos rapidamente, mas ela as limpou, impedindo-as de lhe descerem livremente pela face. Não toleraria ser tratada dessa maneira, ainda mais sem motivo algum. "- Por que, em nome de Merlin, ele portou-se assim? Não fiz nada de errado!" Será que era por causa de Gilderoy? Estaria ele com ciúmes? Afastou esse pensamento da cabeça pois era absurdo. Não havia motivos para o professor Snape estar com ciúmes de Lockhart. Primeiro, porque Severus não demonstrava nenhum interesse por ela além do profissional. Segundo, porque ela nunca tinha dado a entender que aceitaria os galanteios de Gilderoy.

Na verdade, Lockhart era tudo o que Maria mais desprezava. Um homem que usava sua boa aparência para promover-se, cujo único assunto era falar de si mesmo, cuja principal ocupação era pavonear-se de feitos que, sem comprovação alguma, dizia ter realizado.

Mas Severus não era assim. Ele era o oposto de Gilderoy. Um homem inteligente como ele não deveria agir dessa maneira, tratando-a tão mal e sem motivo aparente. Foi então que uma idéia lampejou-lhe a mente. Talvez fosse por causa da poção da "visão elementar". Ele ficara muito interessado em saber os detalhes para o seu preparo. Mas os ingredientes não eram claros, a fórmula, complicadíssima. Maria estava com dificuldades de traduzi-la. "- Sim, talvez seja isso.", pensou. Ele ficara decepcionado com ela. Com certeza agora duvidava de sua competência. Lembrou-se de que, quando foram apresentados, Snape havia perguntado se não haveria outra pessoa além dela que fosse abalizada para a tarefa de tradução. Tinha claramente demonstrado sua insatisfação ao saber que teria que trabalhar com ela. Agora estava certa de que tinha descoberto o motivo de tanta falta de delicadeza e excesso agressividade por parte dele.

Estava acostumada a ser subestimada por ser mulher. Em sua profissão os homens eram maioria esmagadora. Seus costumeiros companheiros de trabalho eram filólogos, paleontólogos, linguistas e arqueólogos, todos do sexo masculino. Quando apresentados a ela, torciam o nariz e não faziam caso. Pareciam não acreditar que uma mulher pudesse ter cérebro. Só não a desrespeitavam mais devido à fama da família Gentili, reconhecida em todo o mundo por sua erudição e competência.

Entretanto, invariavelmente seu irmão mais novo, Marco, era chamado no lugar dela quando havia algum trabalho mais importante a ser feito. Maria e o irmão eram muito próximos e ele sempre a consolava quando percebia nela a decepção de não ser escolhida para tarefas de maior complexidade.

Sua vida pessoal tampouco escapara das intempéries. Maria tivera apenas 3 relacionamentos sérios em sua vida. Dois deles terminaram porque sentiu que sua inteligência não era respeitada. O terceiro foi ainda pior e causou-lhe uma grande desilusão amorosa. Seu ex-noivo, Vittorio, a havia deixado às vésperas do casamento para desposar outra mulher. E não teve nem mesmo a consideração de procurá-la para se explicar. Apenas enviou-lhe uma carta dizendo que tudo estava acabado. Mas ela sabia o motivo dessa atitude. Vittorio queria que Maria o adorasse acima de tudo. Desejava que ela se contentasse em ser um bibelô de luxo. Quando percebeu que isso jamais aconteceria, resolveu terminar o relacionamento da pior maneira possível, humilhando-a e fazendo-a sentir-se desprezada. Fato ainda mais horrível: ela tinha que vê-lo quase todos os dias porque trabalhavam juntos no mesmo projeto. E ele fazia questão de desfilar perto dela, acompanhado da esposa.

Essa atitude por parte de uma pessoa que tanto amava, fez com que Maria ficasse arrasada. Vittorio havia conseguido o que queria, ela se sentiu um lixo, um nada.

Foi então que seu pai decidiu que o melhor seria enviá-la para longe. Ele havia encontrado a enciclopédia de poções em sua última expedição realizada dois anos atrás. Não querendo envolver-se em um trabalho de tradução tão demorado, resolveu mantê-la sob sigilo, escondendo sua existência de toda a comunidade bruxa.

Contudo, vendo a desolação da filha, decidiu contatar Dumbledore e lhe falou sobre a enciclopédia. O pai de Maria e o diretor de Hogwarts eram amigos de longa data. Foi contando com essa amizade que ele explicou a situação e lhe pediu que acolhesse sua filha, prometendo-lhe que ela se dedicaria ao trabalho de tradução das poções com o maior afinco possível.

Dumbledore concordou imediatamente. Sabia muito bem da importância de ter as poções traduzidas e guardadas em lugar seguro, bem longe das garras dos bruxos ligados às Artes das Trevas.

E ela agora estava ali, fazendo o que mais gostava. Por que tinha que envolver-se emocionalmente com Snape? Por que? Sabia muito bem que seus sentimentos jamais seriam correspondidos.

Lembrou-se da famosa frase de Blaise Pascal (1): "O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece." Uma verdade simples e imutável.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o passar do tempo. Quando deu por si, viu que já estava atrasada. Rapidamente correu até a sala de aula, chegando lá 5 minutos após a hora determinada. Desculpou-se com os alunos e iniciou imediatamente a matéria.

------ xxx ------

Após a saída de Maria, Severus ficou muito tempo olhando para a porta que se fechou atrás dela. Tomado de uma raiva profunda, não conseguia raciocinar claramente. Estava furioso com ela por ter deixado que Lockhart a segurasse contra o corpo daquele jeito, com total intimidade. Sua vontade era de surrar aquele homem desprezível, de dar-lhe uma lição da qual ele jamais se esqueceria.

Sua ira também se voltava contra ele próprio. Não conseguia aceitar e nem entender os sentimentos que tinha em relação a ela. Logo ele, tão acostumado a viver sem laços de afetividade. Era imperioso que acabasse com isso sem demora! Mas como arrancar uma coisa tão poderosa de dentro de si? Já havia tentado, sem sucesso, pensar nela como mera companheira de trabalho. Mas perdia o controle toda vez que Lockhart chegava-se a ela cheio de galanteios. Cercando-a por todos os lados, colocando suas mãos imundas sobre ela. Só de pensar nisso ficou ainda mais furioso.

Filho de pai violento e de mãe ausente, Severus tinha, desde a mais tenra infância, vivido sem atenção. Crescera sem o amparo da família, em uma casa onde não havia amor. Desde pequeno fora alvo da ira de seu pai. Tobias Snape não suportava o filho e fazia questão de demonstrar isto a todo momento. No seu aniversário de 3 anos, durante um inverno rigoroso, Tobias o colocou nu por quase uma hora em uma banheira cheia de gelo apenas porque Severus havia feito com que uma das estantes de livros levitasse. Desde então, as punições tornaram-se constantes.

Ele cresceu privado das condições básicas para uma vida decente. Acostumou-se a não ter o que comer ou o que vestir. Certo dia, chegou à casa um pouco mais tarde pois havia se distraído na rua. Foi recebido com um soco no rosto. Seu pai estava descontrolado. "- Onde você estava seu moleque? Está pensando que pode fazer o que quiser? Aqui nessa casa, quem manda sou eu! Mas você vai aprender a ter respeito por quem o sustenta!", vociferou Tobias. Severus apanhou tanto que desmaiou. Quando acordou, estava deitado no chão, sobre os lençóis que lhe serviam de cama. Sua mãe aplicava gelo nos hematomas que lhe cobriam o corpo.

Mesmo agora depois de adulto, ainda questionava-se sobre as razões que levaram sua mãe a não enfrentar marido. Afinal, ela era bruxa e Tobias era trouxa. Eileen poderia esmagá-lo apenas com um pequeno movimento de sua varinha. Mas, ao invés disso, ela havia preferido não agir, evitando usar seus conhecimentos de magia e deixando o filho à mercê dos destemperos de Tobias. A conclusão mais óbvia era a de que Eileen amava tanto o marido que não conseguia reagir às suas insanidades, optando por calar-se e omitir-se, ao invés de defender sua prole.

E foi assim que Severus habituou-se a viver, achando que o amor era uma coisa ruim, que obliterava a razão. Uma erva venenosa que precisava ser arrancada e destruída a qualquer custo.

Sua vida só melhorou um pouco quando conheceu Lily. Encontrou nela um motivo para continuar vivendo, para se superar, para mostrar a todos do que era capaz. E então tudo desmoronou. Por culpa dele, Lily afastou-se, não querendo mais sua amizade. Por culpa dele, Lily morreu tentando defender o filho da fúria do Lorde das Trevas. Desde então, seu único objetivo era cumprir a palavra dada a Dumbledore. Mesmo nutrindo por Harry um profundo desprezo, mesmo vendo nele a cópia fiel de Tiago Potter, mesmo sabendo de que o menino era a constatação viva e cabal do amor entre Tiago e Lily, Severus cumpriria sua missão. Protegeria Harry Potter e daria por ele sua vida, se preciso fosse.

Mas agora via-se ameaçado por esta paixão idiota. Sentia-se estúpido, encurralado por sentimentos que desprezava, dominado por um desejo incontrolável de ficar perto dela, de beijá-la, de tomá-la para si. Tudo isso era tão absurdo! Maria não demonstrava por ele nenhum afeto especial. Tratava-o muito bem, mas agia assim com todos. Severus usava esses argumentos para convencer-se de que deveria esquecê-la. Entretanto, ela insistia em aparecer em seus sonhos. De nada adiantava concentrar-se e livrar a mente todos os pensamentos antes de dormir. Seus exercícios de Oclumência, sempre tão eficazes, não estavam mais funcionando.

Levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala dos professores. Ainda bem que estava sozinho. Gostaria de poder recolher-se a seus aposentos, mais lhe restavam 3 aulas para ministrar.

Olhou para o relógio da parede que tic-taqueava alheio às suas preocupações. Faltavam apenas 4 minutos para o início de sua próxima aula. Apressadamente saiu da sala e rumou em direção às masmorras, onde sua turma de poções o aguardava.

------ xxx ------

_(1) Blaise Pascal, __filósofo religioso, físico e matemático francês__._


	12. Flor Primeira

**Capítulo XII – Flor Primeira**

Maria e Severus não se viram mais até a hora de voltarem a trabalhar na Enciclopédia de Poções.

Ambos evitaram aparecer para o jantar. Queriam ficar longe das outras pessoas e preferiram fazer a refeição noturna em seus respectivos aposentos.

Às 21:00 em ponto, Maria bateu à porta do laboratório de poções, que se abriu automaticamente. Severus já estava à sua espera, rodeado por vários caldeirões que borbulhavam em uníssono. A fumaça dentro do laboratório dava ao mesmo um ar ainda mais lúgubre e o cheiro de ervas que se espalhava pelo ar lhe entrou imediatamente pelas narinas.

"- Boa noite, professor Snape", ela disse formalmente, "- Estou pronta para voltar à tradução."

Severus evitou olhar na direção dela e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Pegou imediatamente o tomo dezessete, cuja tradução estava quase finalizada, e passou-o para ela.

O silêncio que se seguiu era incômodo. Parecia uma presença viva a acompanhá-los enquanto se concentravam em suas tarefas. Maria terminou num átimo a tradução das últimas páginas do livro e, sem pedir nada a ele, dirigiu-se à estante que guardava os outros volumes da enciclopédia.

O volume dezoito era particularmente grosso e cheio de caracteres estranhos. Ela o alcançou na estante e voltou para a sua mesa de trabalho. Severus concentrava-se agora na preparação de várias das poções já traduzidas. Tantos ingredientes e detalhes absorviam totalmente sua atenção. Mas, de vez em quando, olhava disfarçadamente para ela que aparentava não se aperceber e o ignorava. Notou que ela apenas folheava o livro e fazia algumas anotações sem preocupar-se em consultar as poções já traduzidas para incluir nelas novos detalhes.

Assim ficaram durante as três horas seguintes. Quando o relógio da parede marcou meia-noite, Maria fechou o livro e levantou-se.

"- Preciso ir agora.", ela falou, movendo-se para a porta.

"- Dra. Gentili, espere um momento.", disse ele. Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia a voz dele após o desagradável incidente ocorrido na sala dos professores.

"- Sim. Em que posso ajudá-lo?" Maria fez questão de olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava.

Ele empertigou-se. "- A senhora havia mencionado em nossa conversa anterior já saber do que se tratava a expressão "da primavera flor primeira". Incomoda-se de dividir comigo essa informação?"

"- Ah, pensei que o senhor não estivesse interessado.", sua voz era seca. Antes que Snape pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela continuou: "- Trata-se da _Primula vulgaris_, subespécie _vulgaris_. Esta planta é a primeira a florescer na primavera, o que casa perfeitamente com a expressão "da primavera flor primeira". A _Primula vulgaris _é conhecida popularmente como Primrose (em Inglês), ou seja, primeira rosa. Como o nome 'rosa' foi usado por muito tempo para denominar qualquer espécie de flor, podemos grosseiramente traduzir Primrose como 'primeira flor'"

"- Mas há várias plantas conhecidas como Prímula. Este é um gênero com mais de 400 espécies da família _Primulaceae_. Além disso, há espalhadas pelo planeta outras tantas castas de flores também denominadas Prímula. Como ter certeza de que trata-se especificamente da _Primula vulgaris vulgaris_ já que a própria espécie _vulgaris_ divide-se em 3 subespécies diferentes? Como a senhora pode ter estar tão segura?"

"- Primeiro porque é a mais comum das espécies, daí o nome _vulgaris_. Segundo porque, meu pai em seus estudos, descobriu que o povo Celta-Élfico ocupou apenas o norte da Europa, seus maiores povoados espalhados pela Grã-Bretanha, aqui permanecendo até aproximadamente o fim do século XIII d.c. Ora, o nome popular da _Prímula vulgaris_ é English Primrose (Prímula Inglesa). Terceiro porque, das três subespécies, a _vulgaris vulgaris_ é a única originária da parte da Europa onde nos encontramos. A _vulgaris__ b__alearica_ é encontrada apenas nas Ilhas Baleares, que ficam no Mar Mediterrâneo e pertencem à Espanha. A _vulgaris_ s_ibthorpii _é originária dos Bálcãs e do Sudoesde da Ásia.

Severus estava impressionado com os conhecimentos que ela demonstrava. "- Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?", ele disse. "- Talvez porque você estivesse muito ocupado alimentando ciúmes ridículos.", respondeu a si próprio mentalmente.

"- De onde foi que a senhora tirou todas essas informações? Não sabia que também era versada em botânica. A senhora mesma me falou que não tinha aptidão para o preparo de poções, portanto pensei que herbologia não fosse do seu interesse."

"- Há muitas coisas sobre mim que o senhor não sabe.". Ela ainda o fitava com insistência. Sustentava o olhar de uma maneira insultosa. Severus era um homem que impunha respeito e temor e não estava acostumado a ser encarado desta maneira. As pessoas costumavam fugir do seu olhar e preferiam não enfrentá-lo. Mas essa mulher era diferente. Ela o encarava sem o menor pudor, seus olhos desafiadores não se desviavam nem um minuto dos olhos dele.

"- Talvez a senhora tenha começado a tradução do livro dezoito durante a minha ausência, ou talvez tenha obtido todas essas informações ao folheá-lo hoje, enquanto eu me ocupava de preparar as poções.", disse ele para provocá-la.

"- Garanto-lhe que não há neste livro qualquer pista para a solução do enigma que temos em mãos. Hoje tive a oportunidade de examiná-lo com cuidado e ele não tem qualquer esclarecimento sobre a poção da "visão elementar", aliás, ele simplesmente não a menciona.", ela respondeu, ainda sem desviar o olhar.

Severus agora estava visivelmente decepcionado. "- Não há referência alguma sobre a poção neste livro? Pensei ter ouvido a senhora dizer que todos os enigmas dos livros anteriores seriam desvendados nos tomos cuja numeração fosse múltipla de nove."

"- Parece-me que o senhor tem dúvidas sobre os resultados do meu trabalho. Talvez devêssemos falar com o professor Dumbledore e pedir a ele para suspender o esforço de tradução da enciclopédia já que o senhor questiona a minha competência."

"- Eu não estou questionando a sua competência!", ele disse, seu tom exaltado. Depois, um pouco mais calmo, continuou, "- Seu trabalho tem sido impecável até o momento. Não tenho motivos para desconfiar de suas habilidades profissionais. Portanto, vamos continuar com a tradução."

"- Muito bem. Se o senhor prefere assim, que seja. Mas não vou admitir novos questionamentos quanto à minha capacidade profissional."

"- Não houve questionamento algum de minha parte sobre este assunto. Minha única reserva quanto a senhora é o seu estranho gosto para fazer amizades."

"- Agora o senhor me deixou surpresa. Não entendi. A que amizades o senhor se refere?"

"- Lockhart, por exemplo ...", Snape aguardava ansiosamente a reação dela a esta afirmação e ficou satisfeito em perceber que a havia deixado zangada. Notou isso claramente nos olhos dela.

"- Gilderoy Lockhart e eu não temos qualquer relação de amizade. Na verdade, nosso relacionamente é estritamente profissional e eu convivo com ele porque não tenho outra opção. Ele é abjeto, chega a ser digno de pena. De onde o senhor tirou uma idéia tão estapafúrdia?"

"- Bom, então talvez eu tenha me enganado."

"- Não há talvez nesta questão. Eu não sou amiga de Lockhart e ponto final."

Severus aproximou-se dela enquanto ela ainda falava. Ficou tão próximo que podia sentir o calor de sua respiração. Ela não fez nada. Permaneceu ali imóvel e não desviou o olhar. Continuava fitando-o.

Ficaram ali, os corpos quase se tocando, pelo tempo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade. Nenhum dos dois queria fazer qualquer movimento que denotasse uma confissão de derrota. Nenhum dos dois queria dar o passo à frente que acabaria por levá-los ao contato físico que ambos tanto ansiavam.

Depois de alguns minutos, Severus ergueu a mão sobre o ombro dela e abriu a porta. Ainda a olhava nos olhos com insistência. Seus lábios mal se moviam quando falou: "- Já está muito tarde."

Maria virou-se para sair e quase esbarrou nele. Sentiu um calor súbito a lhe subir pelo corpo. Parou imediatamente ainda a tempo de sentir o hálito dele a bafejar-lhe os ombros quando ele disse: "- Continuamos amanhã."

Precisou de todas as forças para responder: "- Passar bem." e retirar-se. Suas pernas estavam bambas, pensou que fosse desfalecer. Parou por um minuto para se recompor e depois rumou para o corredor em que ficavam seus aposentos. Precisava desesperadamente de um banho. Encheu a banheira com água morna e ficou lá imersa por muito tempo até sentir-se mais calma. Seu corpo ainda tremia quando se vestiu para dormir. Deitou-se na cama e puxou as cobertas. Demorou para cair no sono e teve sonhos atribulados, povoados por sombras e pelo perfume de flores.


	13. Quadribol

**Capítulo XIII – Quadribol**

Muitos dias já haviam se passado desde o episódio que culminou com a petrificação da gata do Sr. Filtch.

A escola parecia voltar lentamente ao normal. Aos poucos o incidente era esquecido. Agora o assunto era o jogo de Quadribol que aconteceria no próximo sábado. Grifinória jogaria contra Sonserina e a rivalidade entre as duas casas era tão antiga quanto a própria fundação de Hogwarts.

Maria e Snape continuavam a trabalhar juntos todas as noites. Os dois agora mantinham um clima de paz e nunca mencionavam a discussão que tiveram no laboratório de poções. O trabalho fluía rápido. Enquanto ela concentrava-se na tradução do volume 35, Severus encarregava-se de produzir as poções e de catalogá-las para que fossem posteriormente utilizadas.

Entretanto, para decepção de ambos, Maria até agora não havia encontrado nos livros traduzidos qualquer pista que os ajudasse a resolver a outra parte do enigma envolvendo a poção da "visão elementar".

Por outro lado, ambos estavam agradavelmente surpresos com a quantidade de informação que tinha sido resgatada da enciclopédia. Realmente aquela coleção de livros era uma fonte inesgotável de conhecimento. Havia nela fórmulas para remédios que curavam doenças até então sem tratamento, poções que ajudavam a aumentar a resistência física e mental, beberagens para acalmar os nervos, unguentos para cicatrizar feridas renitentes. É claro que lá também havia uma gama de coisas fúteis como tônicos para fazer o cabelo e as unhas crescerem, pomadas que causam bolhas nos pés, xaropes para acabar com o soluço e as inevitáveis poções do amor.

Snape não perdia seu tempo com essas frivolidades. Concentrava-se basicamente no que poderia ser útil para enfrentar os Comensais da Morte quando o Lorde das Trevas finalmente retornasse. Ah sim, ele iria retornar! Severus não tinha dúvida alguma sobre isso. A marca da morte antes tatuada em seu braço ainda não estava visível, mas o local onde ela ficara gravada comichava e doía de vez em quando.

O sábado chegou e todos tomaram o café da manhã cheios de expectativa para o jogo que logo aconteceria. Severus fez a refeição matutina no salão principal, junto com os outros professores. Como chefe da casa de Sonserina, ele deveria estar presente ao jogo não só como mero espectador.

Após o café, foi até o salão comunal de sua casa e fez uma breve preleção para a equipe de Quadribol: "- Não preciso dizer", ele começou, "que ganhar este jogo é imperativo para nós. Portanto, dêem o máximo de si. Outro resultado além da vitória não será aceitável."

"- Pode deixar, professor Snape," - disse Draco Malfoy - "nós não faremos vergonha desta vez.".

"- Assim espero, Sr. Malfoy", disse Severus. "- Vou agora para os meus aposentos preparar-me para o jogo. Encontro os senhores na quadra."

Rumou para seu quarto a fim de banhar-se e trocar de roupa. Apesar dos usuais comentários sobre seus cabelos ensebados, Severus era um homem muito asseado. Como exímio mestre de poções, sabia muito bem da importância da assepsia no preparo de suas fórmulas. Tomava banho pelo menos 2 vezes por dia e lavava seus cabelos diariamente. Entretanto, acontecia com ele um fenômeno inusitado e raro. Assim como os cabelos de Harry Potter teimavam em crescer, não importando quão curtos Tia Petúnia os cortasse, assim também os cabelos de Snape permaneciam sempre com a mesma aparência, não importando quantas vezes por dia ele os lavasse.

Vestiu-se rapidamente após o banho. Conferiu o relógio da parede e viu que ainda lhe restava meia-hora. Decidiu dedicar este tempo para rever suas anotações.

Seus aposentos ficavam ao lado das antigas masmorras do castelo e não tinham espelho nem janelas. O lugar era austero, frio e escuro. Havia uma lareira no canto norte, mas ela estava constantemente apagada e apesar de ser relativamente grande, o quarto era totalmente desprovido de qualquer luxo. Continha apenas uma cama, um criado mudo, um armário e uma cômoda para roupas, um baú onde ele guardava alguns ingredientes, 2 estantes apinhadas de livros e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Ele sentou-se em uma delas e começou a trabalhar.

Meia-hora depois levantou-se, guardando os pergaminhos que continham suas notas e rumou diretamente para a quadra de Quadribol. Sentou-se junto aos alunos na torre dedicada à sua casa e impacientemente aguardou pelo início do jogo.

Tudo transcorreu como o esperado, quando começou a chover torrencialmente. Agora Sonserina ganhava de Grifinória por 60 pontos a zero e o jogo tornava-se cada vez mais perigoso. Snape não era muito chegado aos esportes, mas gostava de ver sua casa ganhando de seus insuportáveis rivais. Foi então que aconteceu o inesperado. Harry Potter conseguiu pegar o pomo de ouro e Grifinória ganhou a partida.

Todos comemoravam a vitória, menos, é claro, os Sonserinos. Snape estava muito desapontado com seus alunos. Desde que Harry Potter entrara para o time de Quadribol, a mesma cena se repetia. Ele sempre conseguia pegar o pomo de outro e Grifinória ganhava no fim. "- Não posso negar que este pirralho tem sorte.", resmungou. Já estava para descer as escadas, preparando-se para lidar com o risinho de vitória que veria no rosto de Minerva, quando percebeu que Potter estava caído no chão. Parecia ter um braço quebrado. O pior é que Lockhart correu rapidamente para ajudá-lo. "- Por Merlin!", pensou Snape, "- Eu preferia ser socorrido pelo Vampiro Rubro da Transilvânia. Com certeza a emenda será pior do que o soneto."

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Lockhart usou um feitiço totalmente impróprio para aquele tipo de situação, fazendo com que todos os ossos do braço de Harry Potter sumissem. O menino teve que ser levado para a ala hospitalar.

A chuva agora ficara ainda mais forte. Todos se recolheram ao castelo completamente ensopados. Severus foi até o salão comunal de Sonserina e passou uma carraspana no seu time de Quadribol. Os meninos estavam cabisbaixos e não entendiam ainda o que havia acontecido. Estavam com ampla vantagem, mas Potter, sempre ele, havia conseguido pegar o pomo de ouro. Que maçada!

O almoço foi servido e o resto da tarde passou tranquilamente. Apesar de ser um sábado, Severus e a Dra. Gentili haviam marcado de trabalhar por algumas horas para adiantar a tradução. Ele ficou por um tempo em seus aposentos e um pouco antes das 15:00 dirigiu-se para o laboratório de poções.

Maria já estava esperando-o na porta quando ele chegou. Entraram imediatamente e começaram a trabalhar.

Ficaram ali até a hora do jantar, quando subiram juntos para o salão principal a fim de fazer a refeição noturna. Sentaram-se à mesa para comer. Snape viu que Minerva insistia em olhá-lo com um irritante risinho nos lábios. Ela ainda saboreava a vitória que sua casa conseguira no jogo de Quadribol. Fingiu que não a notava e começou a olhar em volta enquanto se servia da comida. Lockhart, para seus espanto e júbilo, não estava na mesa para jantar. Mas o mesmo acontecia com Dumbledore. Ambos chegaram juntos algum tempo mais tarde e, pela direção de onde vieram, parecia que tinham saído da sala do diretor. Severus se perguntava o que os dois estariam fazendo sozinhos no gabinete de Dumbledore. Será que o velho estava mesmo caduco e agora trocava confidências com Lockhart? Será que estava dando a ele alguma missão especial? Esses pensamentos o deixaram perturbado. Albus sempre confiara nele, sabia que podia contar com Snape para qualquer situação. Então por que estava conversando a sós com Lockhart? Teria o velho bruxo ficado tão impressionado com Gilderoy que agora lhe incumbia de tarefas especiais, sem dar a Snape qualquer satisfação?

"- Acho que o professor Dumbledore deu um belo puxão de orelhas em Gilderoy.", era a voz de Maria.

Severus olhou para ela com surpresa. Essa idéia não lhe havia passado pela cabeça. "- O que a faz pensar assim?", perguntou.

"- É só olhar para ele. Nunca o vi tão murcho."

"- Agora que a senhora mencionou, vejo que ele está mesmo meio cabisbaixo.", disse ele. "- Acha mesmo que o diretor lhe passou uma descompostura?"

"- Tudo indica que sim. E ele mereceu. O que fez hoje após o jogo foi um absurdo. Harry Potter ainda está na ala hospitalar, esperando que os ossos de seu braço cresçam novamente."

Severus não sabia se estava mais contente com a visão da cara de desânimo que Lockhart apresentava ou se pelo fato de saber que Potter agora sofria horrores, tendo que esperar paciente e dolorosamente que seus ossos se recompusessem.

O jantar terminou. Os alunos saíram das mesas e foram para suas respectivas casas. Severus rumou imediatamente para o laboratório de poções. Uma das beberagens que estava preparando exigia que se lhe acrescentasse determinado ingrediente em um horário específico.

Maria, por sua vez, não queria recolher-se agora. Decidira meditar um pouco sobre a fórmula da "visão elementar". Ela tinha conseguido, após horas árduas de trabalho, traduzir todos os ingredientes desta poção, com exceção de um: "corrente cristalina, do âmago destilada, da primavera flor primeira". Já havia determinado que a flor primeira era a _Primula vulgaris vulgaris_, mas a outra parte do enigma parecia sem solução. Nenhuma flor conhecida derramava de seu âmago uma corrente cristalina.

A princípio ela pensou que a tal corrente se tratasse da seiva que corre do interior da planta. Mas isso não fazia sentido porque as plantas não derramam sua seiva através das flores.

Continuou caminhando distraidamente e sem querer foi parar em um corredor escuro e silencioso. Quando deu por si, estava bem próximo a um dos banheiros reservado para as alunas. Maria havia tinha sido informada de que as meninas evitavam usá-lo porque diziam que ele era assombrado. Foi então que ouviu sussurros que pareciam vir de dentro do banheiro. Agora identificava claramente a língua falada pelas cobras: "- _Sangue, eu preciso de sangue. Matar! Matar!_".

Sentiu que alguma coisa saía do banheiro. As sombras não a permitiam ver direito do que se tratava, mas era uma coisa grande e sinuosa. Maria imediatamente procurou esconder-se atrás de uma das portas que se abriam para o corredor. Sentiu quando a criatura passou ao lado da porta que a escondia, arrastando-se lentamente. O ser monstruoso parou inesperadamente. Maria ouviu um sibilar que logo identificou. Era a língua da criatura que entrava e saía de sua boca, a farejar o ar. Definitivamente aquilo era da família das cobras pois estes animais percebem os odores através das papilas gustativas. Sentiu o sangue a lhe gelar nas veias. O monstro havia sentido o seu cheiro e iria atacá-la. Alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram um eternidade, se passaram e nada aconteceu. De repente, sem mais e nem para quê, a criatura moveu-se novamente. Maria suspirou aliviada. Precisava falar urgentemente com o professor Snape sobre o que havia acontecido.

Esperou por alguns minutos até que não pudesse ouvir mais nenhum barulho e deixou seu esconderijo. Rumava para o laboratório de poções quando se deparou com uma cena horrível: um menino jazia petrificado no chão. Ela aproximou-se e reconheceu que se trava de Colin Creevey, um aluno do primeiro ano, estudante da casa de Grifinória.

Pensou em ir às masmorras para chamar Severus, mas elas ficavam muito longe dali. Então, correu imediatamente até os aposentos do diretor e bateu à porta que logo se abriu. Tinha terror nos olhos quando se dirigiu a Dumbledore: "- Albus, houve outro ataque. Colin Creevey foi petrificado!"`


	14. O Clube de Duelos

**Capítulo XIV – O Clube de Duelos**

Dezembro chegou sem maiores incidentes e também sem que o mistério que se desenrolava no castelo fosse elucidado. Colin Creevey e Sra. Nora ainda permaneciam petrificados. Era necessário que as mandrágoras da professora Sprout amadurecessem para que a poção que os tiraria daquele estado pudesse ser feita.

Na terceira semana do mês, um pergaminho foi afixado ao quadro de avisos do corredor principal. Lá estava escrito que a escola oferecia aos alunos a oportunidade de participar de um Clube de Duelos. A primeira aula seria ministrada naquela noite, uma hora após o jantar.

No horário marcado, praticamente todos os alunos se reuniram no salão principal para participar da classe. As mesas de jantar tinham sido retiradas e um grande palco dourado havia sido colocado no lugar.

"- Quem será que irá ministrar a primeira aula?", era uma pergunta que todos se faziam. O burburinho das vozes animadas enchia o ar.

Quando o salão já estava abarrotado, Gilderoy Lockhart apareceu. Seus trajes eram de uma cor que estava entre o ameixa absoluto e o roxo fulgurante. Para espanto de todos, ele vinha acompanhado do professor Snape. Não podia haver contraste maior entre duas pessoas. Gilderoy e sua e esvoaçante e colorida figura e Snape, com seu semblante sério, cenho cerrado e todo trajado de preto.

Lockhart apresentou-se à platéia, como se isso fosse necessário, e informou que o professor Snape havia concordado graciosamente em ajudá-lo a fazer uma breve demonstração de como seria um duelo.

Severus não estava nada feliz em estar ali. Ainda mais servindo de assistente daquele sujeitinho engomado. Mas é claro que aquilo tinha sido idéia de Dumbledore. O diretor continuava com um duvidoso senso de humor, insistindo em divertir-se às expensas do seu professor de poções. Por outro lado, seria muito bom dar uma lição em Lockhart e essa idéia o incentivara a participar.

Após as apresentações e de seu inevitável discurso de auto-promoção, Lockhart e Snape se puseram a postos para a demonstração. Ambos tinham suas varinhas em punho na posição clássica de duelo. "- Um, dois, três." Disse Gilderoy. Mal havia acabado de contar, quando foi atingido violentamente pelo feitiço Expeliarmus conjurado por Snape. Para satisfação e deleite de Severus e de todos o meninos presentes, Gilderoy caiu pesadamente sobre o palco, esborrachando-se no chão como uma fruta que cai quando se desprende do galho da árvore. Ele levantou-se, procurando recompor-se do baque e disfarçou a vergonha sofrida tentando desmerecer seu oponente e convocando imediatamente os estudantes para uma aula prática.

A partir daí os alunos começaram a duelar entre si e a rivalidade entre Grifinória e Sonserina aflorou imediatamente, culminando no duelo entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy lançou sobre Harry o feitiço Serpensortia, invocando o aparecimento de uma serpente que passou a ameaçar a todos com suas presas cheias de peçonha. Para espanto dos presentes, Potter passou a falar em uma língua estranha.

Maria, que assistia a tudo de um canto do salão, logo reconheceu o idioma. Era a língua falada pelas cobras. Então o menino também era um ofidioglota? Todos ficaram embasbacados. Maria observava boquiaberta, vendo que Harry tentava convencer a serpente a não atacar ninguém. A horrível cena só se resolveu quando Severus conjurou um feitiço fazendo com que a cobra desaparecesse.

O mal-estar era evidente. Ninguém saiu do salão até que Potter se retirasse. O olhavam como se ele tivesse feito uma coisa horrível.

Snape ficou ali aguardando que a multidão se dispersasse e quando se viu sozinho foi ao de encontro a da Dra. Gentili.

"- Muito peculiar, a senhora não acha? Parece que Potter não se cansa de nos surpreender. Eu não sou ofidioglota mas tenho certeza de que ele estava falando com a cobra.", Snape falava muito baixo, para que ninguém além dela o ouvisse. Embora o salão já estivesse vazio, poderia haver alguém escondido em algum canto escutando a conversa.

"- Estava sim.", Maria respondeu também em tom baixo. "- Ele pedia insistentemente que ela não atacasse as pessoas em volta do palco. Harry deve ser um ofidioglota nato pois duvido que alguém o tenha ensinado a falar com as cobras."

"- Potter viveu toda sua vida entre os trouxas, não havia como obter esse conhecimento. Eu tenho cá minha teoria que explica essa aberração."

Maria olhou para ele surpresa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. "- E qual seria esta teoria?"

"- Potter foi o único que sobreviveu ao feitiço da morte. E esse feitiço foi lançado pelo Lorde das Trevas que era um ofidioglota nato. Acho que, de alguma maneira, esta habilidade do Lorde das Trevas possa ter sido passada para o menino quando o feitiço falhou."

"- É uma teoria interessante."

"- Sim. Mas tenho certeza de que não será a teoria a ser discutida pelos corredores da escola. Com a abertura da Câmara Secreta e com as duas petrificações que ocorreram, provavelmente todos irão pensar que Potter é o herdeiro de Sonserina."

"- Porque Salazar Sonserina falava a língua das cobras?.", disse Maria. A pergunta era meramente retórica, quase uma afirmação.

"- Exatamente.", murmurou Snape.

O silencio se fez entre os dois e só foi quebrado quando ela falou: "- Mudando totalmente de assunto, o senhor conseguiu deixar Gilderoy sem jeito. Eu me diverti bastante quando o vi cair sobre o palco como uma fruta madura."

"- Ele está mais para fruta podre.", falou Severus, fitando-a com aqueles olhos negros. Ela sim se parecia com uma fruta madura, doce, macia e perfumada, pronta para ser colhida, pensou ele. Afastou estes pensamentos da cabeça e continuou: "- A senhora ainda tem disposição para algumas horas de trabalho?"

"- Com certeza. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer.", ela respondeu sorrindo.

Desde o acontecido no dia após o Halloween, quando tiveram aquela discussão feia, o clima de cordialidade imperava entre os dois. Severus sentia-se cada vez mais atraído por ela, mas procurava distrair-se, concentrando-se no trabalho árduo de preparar as novas poções. Maria, por sua vez, também não conseguia esquecê-lo. É muito difícil deixar de pensar em alguém que se deseja, quando este alguém está sempre tão perto. Portanto, igualmente ela usava o trabalho para alienar-se e afastar seus pensamentos da atração que sentia por ele.

Os dois entraram no laboratório juntos. A noite estava muito fria e ela sentiu um leve arrepio na pele. Severus pareceu ter notado. Aproximou-se dela e perguntou-lhe se queria que ele acendesse a lareira.

"- Se o senhor não se incomoda, eu gostaria sim."

Enquanto Snape se dirigiu para a lareira a fim de acendê-la, ela foi até a estante para pegar o próximo livro a ser traduzido. Tinha finalizado o tomo 48 no dia anterior. Maria tentou sem sucesso alcançar o volume 49, pois ele estava em uma prateleira no alto da estante. Quando se preparou para pegar a escada que a ajudaria a chegar até o livro, percebeu que ele havia se aproximado dela pelas costas. Na verdade, estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir seu perfume.

"- Pode deixar que eu pego o livro.", ele falou. Sua voz era apenas um murmúrio, um sussurro quente que lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Severus se aproximou ainda mais e esticou o braço para pegar o livro. Agora ela respirava pausadamente, tentando acalmar-se. "- Tudo vai acabar, bem.", dizia para si mesma. "- Daqui a pouco ele vai para a mesa e você poderá voltar ao trabalho."

Mas ele pegou o livro da estante e não se distanciou. Continuou ali, mudo, muito próximo a ela. Maria sentiu que ele tinha os olhos grudados em sua nuca. Foi então que ela teve coragem e virou-se. O movimento fez com que seu rosto ficasse perigosamente próximo ao dele. Apercebeu-se de que a respiração de Severus estava tão alterada quando a sua e de que seus olhos negros agora miravam os lábios dela. Sentiu o sangue a lhe ferver nas veias, a pele a lhe pedir pelo contato com o corpo dele, a boca a lhe implorar que se entregasse ao beijo que inevitavelmente se seguiria. Aquilo era loucura, não podia ser, ela não queria, não devia, não se permitiria.

Neste momento, alguém bateu à porta do laboratório. Mesmo assim, Severus não desviou os olhos dela, que se sentia presa ao seu olhar, como uma mosca emaranhada na teia, vendo a aproximação da aranha.

"- O senhor não vai atender à porta?". Ela não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para perguntar.

"- A porta?", ele continuava a fitá-la.

"- Tem alguém do lado de fora esperando para entrar.", ela falou, quase sem fôlego. Só agora se dava conta de que a excitação do momento a tinha feito parar de respirar.

Severus virou-se lentamente, como se o movimento de afastar-se lhe fosse muito penoso. Ainda segurando o livro de poções, foi até a mesa, colocando-o sobre ela, e pegou sua varinha. Apontou-a para a porta e conjurou "- Alohomorra".

A porta abriu-se e do outro lado os dois puderam ver a figura do diretor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Ao ver os dois juntos, o velho bruxo pigarreou, aparentando ter se dado conta de que havia interrompido alguma coisa muito importante.

"- Boa noite. Desculpem-me importuná-los.", disse ele, já entrando no laboratório. Maria, minha querida, me perdoe, mas vou ter que roubar Severus de você por algumas horas. Infelizmente o trabalho de tradução de hoje terá que ser adiado."

"- Não há problema algum", disse ela, tentando inutilmente disfarçar o mal-estar que agora pairava no ar. "- Nós continuaremos amanhã. Tenham uma boa noite.", completou e saiu imediatamente pela porta ainda aberta.


	15. Insônia

**Capítulo XV – Insônia**

Maria caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores da escola até chegar ao seu quarto. Suas pernas ainda falseavam e seu coração batia rapidamente, parecendo que a qualquer momento lhe iria explodir o peito.

Seu lado racional agradecia ao professor Dumbledore que, com seu aparecimento repentino, havia impedido o que seria um desastre, um absurdo, um anátema. Mas seu lado emocional execrava a presença inoportuna do diretor por esta ter interrompido o decurso natural de algo que ela tanto desejava.

Entrou em seus aposentos e fechou a porta. As lágrimas agora lhe corriam livremente pela face. Por que estava chorando? Por que insistia em deixar-se levar por sentimentos tão ridículos? Fechou os olhos e a cena formou-se novamente: aqueles olhos negros como a noite, os lábios entreabertos, prontos para beijá-la, o rosto dele tão próximo ao seu.

"- Você está ficando louca, está imaginando coisas!", era o seu lado racional tentando tirar de sua cabeça todas as emoções que agora a dominavam. "- Mas se Albus não tivesse chegado, ele iria me beijar." Havia agora um embate furioso acontecendo em sua mente. "- Preciso dormir, preciso esquecer tudo isso."

Mas o sono não lhe chegou às pálpebras. Passou a noite assim em claro, sem sonhos ou ilusões que a confortassem.

------ xxx ------

No laboratório de poções Severus olhava com um misto de surpresa e insatisfação para o diretor de Hogwarts.

"- Meu caro Severus. Pelo jeito como você me olha, tenho a impressão de que interrompi alguma coisa muito importante."

Severus não se dignou a assentir ou negar. Apenas ignorou o comentário. "- Em que posso ajudá-lo, diretor?"

"- Bem, tomei conhecimento do ocorrido há pouco no Clube de Duelos. Gostaria de saber suas impressões."

"- O senhor quer saber se eu acho que Potter é o Herdeiro de Sonserina?", disse Snape com um sorriso cínico.

"- Ah meu caro Severus, gosto de ver esse lado divertido e doce que você demonstra de vez em quando. Posso garantir-lhe que respeito muito sua opinião e realmente estou interessado nela. Me diga o que foi exatamente que aconteceu. Eu confio totalmente no seu julgamento. Sei que você é sempre objetivo e muito pouco impressionável."

"- Vejo que o senhor não veio aqui para fazer troça de mim. Então muito bem, vou dizer-lhe o que penso. Potter não é o Herdeiro de Sonserina e o senhor sabe muito bem disso. Mas ele é ofidioglota nato e certamente esta capacidade é advinda de seu contato com o Lorde das Trevas. Minha opinião é de que Potter acabou recebendo algumas aptidões especiais quando sobreviveu ao feitiço que o deveria ter matado."

"- Então temos a mesma opinião sobre esse assunto.", disse Dumbledore. "- Mas entendo que os outros professores e alunos acabarão fazendo uma interpretação errada dos acontecimentos de hoje. Falar com cobras sem treinamento anterior específico é, e sempre foi, considerado como Arte das Trevas."

"- Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que esse será esse o caso. Potter acabará ficando isolado e isso pode ser um grande problema para nós. O Lorde das Trevas até agora não ressurgiu com sua força total, contudo, é apenas uma questão de tempo. Como eu já havia lhe dito, a marca da morte que foi tatuada em meu braço ainda não está aparente, mas continua me incomodando de vez em quando. Se Potter sentir-se abandonado, sendo ele tão emocional como nós bem sabemos, poderá vir a ser uma presa fácil para os Comensais da Morte."

"- Sim Severus, você está certíssimo. Mais uma vez vou precisar pedir a você que se arrisque para proteger Harry. Fique de olho nele, não deixe que ele se perca. Me avise imediatamente se perceber que ele está fraquejando. Eu tenho certeza de que ele me está escondendo alguma coisa."

"- Não se preocupe, diretor. Mantenho a palavra que lhe dei há 11 anos. Defenderei Potter com a minha vida, se preciso for."

"- Você é um homem admirável, Severus. Sinceramente invejo sua coragem. Não sei se colocaria meu pescoço em risco por uma pessoa com a qual não tenho nenhuma afinidade, que não me traz lembranças boas ou qualquer sentimento de simpatia."

"- Bom, posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa?", perguntou Severus. Ele não se sentia bem quando era elogiado. Seu desconforto era facilmente notado.

"- Ah meu caro Severus, enquanto todos tentam mostrar o que têm de melhor, por que você insiste em esconder o que há de melhor em você?", Dumbledore perguntou sorrindo.

"- Talvez porque não haja nada que valha a pena ser mostrado."

Dumbledore deu um suspiro profundo demonstrando sua resignação diante a teimosia de seu interlocutor: "- Se você quer assim e não há nada que eu possa fazer para que mude de idéia, então que seja. Tenha uma boa noite."

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e ficou esperando que o diretor se retirasse. Já se preparava para fechar a porta quando Dumbledore virou-se novamente na direção dele: "- Desculpe-me por ter interrompido seu trabalho com a professora Gentili (a palavra trabalho foi frisada jocosamente). Se eu soubesse que os dois estavam tão ocupados, eu o teria procurado em uma ocasião mais propícia."

Snape fuzilou o velho bruxo com os olhos, mas não disse palavra. Sabia que se dissesse alguma coisa, acabaria por dar deixa para que o diretor continuasse a lhe fazer mofa.

Vendo que não havia resposta, Albus desejou-lhe novamente boa noite e saiu do laboratório em direção a seus aposentos. "- Crianças ..." ele pensava, "a quem elas acham que enganam?"

Severus esperou que Dumbledore saísse para refletir sobre tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Maria antes da chegada do diretor.

Parecia que a atração que sentia por ela era correspondida. Sentiu um misto de satisfação e tristeza. Ela era a primeira mulher pela qual emocionalmente se envolvera depois da morte de Lily. E, diferente da mãe de Harry, ela aparentava nutrir por ele sentimentos mais profundos do que uma simples amizade, certamente mais intensos do que a mera admiração profissional. Mas ele tinha dado a sua palavra a Dumbledore e ter um relacionamento amoroso com ela terminaria por colocá-la em grave perigo. Severus não podia arrastá-la consigo para a teia em que se via constantemente emaranhado.

Esse conflito de emoções era intenso. Já não bastasse o constante embate que enfrentava tendo que proteger Harry Potter, agora também tinha que encarar as conseqüências que o inesperado sentimento de afeição por Maria poderia trazer.

Ficou muito tempo no laboratório tentando digerir os últimos acontecimentos. Foi para os seus aposentos, as idéias ainda a lhe instigarem os miolos. O dia sucedeu a noite sem que o sono lhe desse o conforto do descanso reparador.


	16. Mais um Ataque

**Capítulo XVI – Mais um Ataque**

Quanto o dia amanheceu, um frio intenso se espalhava pelas dependências do castelo. A neve que começara a cair durante a noite agora estava espessa e se acumulava pesadamente sobre as sacadas das janelas.

Maria saiu de seu quarto para a primeira aula do dia. Sentia-se cansada pela noite insone que passara. Rumou ao encontro dos alunos que já a esperavam na sala de aula. Estava dispersa e não conseguia concentrar-se. Portanto, requisitou a tradução de um texto escrito em Latim. Sabia que este seria um trabalho que demandaria muito esforço e que os alunos ficariam absortos. Assim, ela não precisaria ficar diante do quadro negro, a encará-los o tempo todo. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e limitou-se a responder as dúvidas que vinham aos borbotões.

Pelos corredores não se falava outra coisa além do que havia acontecido no Clube de Duelos. Como esperado, a maioria dos alunos acreditava ser Harry Potter o herdeiro de Sonserina. Entretanto, estas acusações eram veladas, ditas à boca miúda. Ninguém queria arriscar-se a ser ouvido acidentalmente por Harry ou um dos amigos que sempre o acompanhavam. Todos tomavam muito cuidado ao falar.

Harry, que teve sua aula de Herbologia cancelada por causa da neve, ficou durante algum tempo na torre de Grifinória. Precisava esclarecer a situação o mais rápido possível, as pessoas tinham que acreditar que ele não era o Herdeiro de Sonserina.

Rumou para a biblioteca, onde esperava encontrar Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin tinha sido o aluno mais ameaçado pela serpente no dia anterior e agora estava certo que Harry havia instigando a cobra contra ele.

Passou por vários alunos e percebeu que inspirava medo em todos eles. Os sussurros ditos nos corredores e o frio extremo daquele dia davam a Hogwarts um ar ainda mais sombrio. Parecia que também o castelo era uma presença viva e pulsante, pronta a conspirar contra todos e a fazer acusações.

Snape, por sua vez, agora ministrava sua primeira aula de poções e se fingia alheio ao que se passava à sua volta. A noite em claro não havia afetado seu rendimento. Estava acostumado a ficar sem dormir já que muitas de suas poções requeriam a adição de certos ingredientes em horários tardios. A aula transcorria tranquilamente, mas os alunos pareciam estranhamente mais calados do que o usual. Havia ainda um fato mais peculiar. Severus havia visto Lockhart em um dos corredores e o percebera muito cabisbaixo e soturno, a despeito do alegre traje verde-água que vestia.

O silêncio do dia se manteve até que, inesperadamente, ouviram-se pelo castelo os gritos estridentes de Pirraça. Este era um fantasma do tipo poltergeist que assombrava Hogwarts, continuamente importunando, sem discriminação, a todos os que lá viviam. Pirraça gritava escandalosamente, para que todos os pudessem ouvir: "Ataque, ataque. Um outro ataque! Nenhum mortal ou fantasma está a salvo. Fujam para proteger suas vidas! Ataaaaaaque!".

"- Por Merlin, o que será isso?", pensou Snape. "- Permaneçam na sala.", disse ele à sua turma de poções e dirigiu-se ao corredor. Rapidamente as portas de outras salas de aula começaram a se abrir. Delas saiam alunos e professores, todos em absoluto pavor.

Pirraça agora acusava Harry Potter de estar assassinando os alunos que tinham origem trouxa e foi severamente admoestado pela professora McGonagall.

Severus e Maria chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo ao ponto do corredor onde se originara a confusão. Enquanto Minerva restaurava a ordem com sua varinha em punho, fazendo com que os alunos voltassem às salas de aula, eles puderam ver claramente uma cena terrível: o corpo endurecido de Justin Finch-Fletchley jazia no chão. Ao seu lado, para completo espanto dos ainda ali presentes, estava, igualmente petrificado, o fantasma de Nick Quase sem Cabeça.


	17. Uma Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo XVII – Uma Visita Inesperada**

O dia seguinte ao ataque começou conturbado. O pânico se espalhava por Hogwarts como rastilho de pólvora. Aproveitando-se da proximidade do Natal, Dumbledore resolveu iniciar antes do previsto os preparativos para a grande festa. Isto acabaria ocupando alunos e professores, distraindo-os e tirando de pauta os terríveis acontecimentos recentes.

Assim sendo, as aulas da tarde foram canceladas para que todos pudessem ajudar na arrumação do salão principal.

Após o almoço, Maria e Severus conversavam no corredor quando um elfo doméstico lhes chamou a atenção, vindo até eles e ficando parado ao seu lado com uma estátua.

"- Posso ajudá-lo, Manpac?", perguntou Maria ao elfo que a fitava com enormes olhos amarelos.

"- Oh, Manpac muito agradecido, Dra. Gentili lembra nome Manpac. Senhora muito boa, gentil. Manpac não merece tratamento bom, Manpac elfo mau, precisa ser castigado." Dizendo isto, começou a bater a cabeça contra a parede em um claro processo de auto-punição. De nada adiantaram os esforços de Maria, que tentava impedi-lo de se machucar.

Snape assistia a tudo muito aborrecido. A situação o deixava exasperado. Este elfo, além de chegar inoportunamente, ainda fazia um escândalo no corredor, chamando a atenção dos passantes.

"- Muito bem elfo," - ele falou com seu famoso tom autoritário - "o que o traz aqui?"

Manpac parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e chegou até ele. Seu pequeno corpo tremia como uma plantinha balançada pelo vento no meio de um temporal.

"- Diretor pediu professor Snape e Dra. Gentili irem sala dele. Diretor precisa falar coisa importante."

"- É só isso?"

"- Sim professor Snape." As mãozinhas do elfo chacoalhavam de medo e a voz era apenas um fio.

"- Então, agora pode retirar-se. Volte imediatamente aos seus afazeres.", Severus ordenou.

"- Obrigada Manpac.", disse gentilmente Maria.

Essa foi a deixa para que o elfo, que já caminhava em direção à cozinha, parasse novamente no meio do corredor e começasse a soluçar profusamente.

"- Por Merlin, elfo. Saia já daqui. Retorne para o lugar de onde veio e não pare até chegar lá."

Manpac enxugou as lágrimas em sua roupa esfarrapada e continuou caminhando. Seus soluços tristes ainda enchiam o ar.

"- Pobre criatura", disse Maria. "- Não consigo entender o motivo de serem tão mal tratados." Ela agora olhava para Severus com um ar de mal-disfarçada reprovação.

"- Minha cara doutora, aprendi que há certas coisas que são o que são e não podem ser mudadas. Os elfos não admitem serem bem tratados. Questionar esta característica da espécie é o mesmo que questionar a natureza do escorpião."

"- Pode ser, mas eu não consigo me acostumar com isso." Ela olhava na direção em que o elfo havia se dirigido. Seus olhos cheios de comiseração.

"- Acho melhor nos dirigirmos à sala do diretor.", disse Snape. "- O elfo falou que era algo importante. Não devemos nos reter aqui."

"- Sim, sim, o senhor tem toda razão."

Os dois se encaminharam para a sala de Dumbledore e lá chegaram poucos minutos depois. A porta se abriu assim que Snape, que ainda relutava dizer a nova senha, finalmente falou: "- Sorvete de limão.". O diretor de Hogwarts tinha um senso de humor muito esquisito.

Entraram e Severus imediatamente notou que Dumbledore estava acompanhado por dois homens. Um deles lhe era familiar, mas o outro era totalmente desconhecido. Antes que ele pudesse se perguntar de quem se tratavam, viu que Maria correu emocionada ao encontro do mais velho: "- Papà!", ela falou.

Os dois se deram um longo abraço. Viam-se lágrimas a correrem dos olhos de ambos. "- Sim, claro ...", disse Snape mentalmente, "- Este é o Dr. Gentili! Agora me lembro de onde o conheço ... vi sua fotografia muitas vezes estampada nos jornais ..."

Após cumprimentar o pai, Maria dirigiu-se também ao homem mais novo. Maria e ele se pareciam bastante. Snape deduziu que esse deveria ser o irmão dela e viu que estava correto em sua suposição.

"- Marco, fratello mio. Ma che roba da matti!" (2)

Os dois se abraçaram efusivamente. Percebia-se claramente a felicidade estampada em seus rostos.

Foi então que ela fitou estranhamente um biombo que se encontrava armado atrás da mesa do diretor. Aquele biombo não pertencia à sala, pelo menos Severus nunca o havia visto antes.

"- Jean Pierre?" disse a Dra. Gentili.

Neste momento, para estupefação de Snape, o biombo transformou-se em um homem negro e alto, vestido em uma túnica impecavelmente branca, parcialmente coberta por uma estola também branca e bordada com temas africanos. Seus lábios se abriam num largo sorriso. Seus dentes muito alvos contrastavam vivamente com a cor negra de sua pele.

"- Nwèl la rive, mon chéri.", falou o homem, "- Lèspwa lavi kap jème pou nou ka inite".

Maria logo respondeu, "- Inite as kap mennen nou lan fratènite", e correu para também abraçá-lo.

Que língua estranha seria aquela, pensou Snape. Parecia-se com francês, mas definitivamente não era. E quem seria aquele homem a quem ela abraçava tão carinhosamente? Com certeza não era membro da família. Subitamente viu-se tomado de ciúmes. Seria um namorado?

Maria pareceu dar-se conta de que devia satisfações ao seu colega de trabalho: "- Meu Deus, que maneiras as minhas! Professor Snape estes são meu pai, Ângelo Gentili, meu irmão Marco e meu grande amigo Jean Pierre Rappaport.

Snape cumprimentou a todos com um simples aceno de cabeça. Então ela e Jean Pierre eram apenas amigos ... mas para se abraçarem de maneira tão calorosa ... era possível que o relacionamento entre eles já tivesse passado da simples amizade. Afastou mentalmente esses pensamentos e dirigiu-se ao Dr. Ângelo Gentili: "- É uma grande satisfação conhecê-lo professor. Seu trabalho é imprescindível para o desempenho de minha função como mestre de poções."

"- Eu também estou encantado em conhecê-lo, professor Snape." A frase foi dita com um carregado sotaque italiano. "- Devo lhe dizer que tenho ótimas referências do seu trabalho. Minha filha, por exemplo, tem-me falado maravilhas sobre senhor."

"- Papà, prego, não vá incomodar o professor Snape."

"- Não é incômodo algum, Dra. Gentili. Fico lisonjeado. Mas agora estou um pouco confuso pois pensei que seu irmão estivesse no Egito."

"- E eu estava mesmo.", disse Marco. "- Saí de lá ontem exclusivamente para visitar minha irmã querida. Não podia deixar de vê-la antes do Natal."

"- E vocês vão ficar quantos dias aqui?", perguntou Maria.

"- Cara mia, infelizmente temos que partir hoje mesmo. Viemos exclusivamente para vê-la e o meu amigo Albus convidou-nos para o jantar. Portanto, ficaremos aqui até a noite e depois partiremos para casa.", respondeu o Dr. Ângelo.

"- É uma pena! Ma, dove sta mia dolce bella?", perguntou a Dra. Gentili.(3)

"- Não se preocupe, mamãe está muito bem. Ela não pode vir porque está atarefada com os preparativos para o Natal. Mas não preciso dizer que morre de saudades de você. Ela lhe mandou um presente.", disse Marco, entregando à irmã um pacote embrulhado em papel azul, amarrado com fita cor-de-rosa.

"- Grazie tanto. Diga a ela que jamais vou perdoá-la por não ter vindo me ver." Os olhos dela agora estavam marejados de lágrimas. (4)

Dumbledore, que até agora permanecera calado, deu um passo à frente dirigindo-se à Dra. Gentili. "- Minha cara, ainda há muito tempo até o jantar. Fique à vontade para mostrar Hogwarts aos seus familiares.

"- Muito obrigada, Albus. Por favor, venham comigo."

Maria retirou-se da sala acompanhada pelos três homens. Snape preparava-se para segui-los quando Albus se dirigiu a ele: "- Severus, peço que fique. Preciso ter uma palavra com você."

Snape não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito em permanecer na sala, vendo Maria sair acompanhada do tal Jean Pierre. Estava curiosíssimo por saber de quem se tratava aquele homem.

"- Em que posso ajudá-lo, diretor?", perguntou ele ainda olhando para a porta.

"- Vejo que você parece intrigado a respeito de Jean Pierre. Não se preocupe, vou satisfazer sua curiosidade. Jean Pierre é haitiano. Meu caro amigo Ângelo praticamente o adotou quando ele tinha 16 anos e o trouxe consigo para a Itália. Desde então, ele faz parte da família. Atualmente Jean Pierre mora no Haiti e visita os Gentili sempre que pode. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, ele e a nossa querida Maria são como irmãos. Não há entre eles qualquer outro laço afetivo além do sentimento de fraternidade."

"- É mesmo?", perguntou Severus com ar cínico. Ele sabia que o diretor falava daquela maneira apenas para incomodá-lo, mas não podia negar que estava muito satisfeito em saber que o relacionamento dos dois era apenas familiar. "- Então a língua em que falavam era o dialeto Créole?". (5)

"- Precisamente.", respondeu Dumbledore.

"- Agora entendo a similaridade com os fonemas da língua francesa. Apesar disso, as palavras ditas juntas me parecem uma algaravia sem sentido."

"- Língua interessante, mistura o francês com dialetos africanos. Mas não se amofine, meu caro. Eles apenas se cumprimentavam. A expressão 'Nwèl la rive' significa 'Chegou o Natal' e o resto da frase significa 'a esperança da vida floresce para nos unir'. Muito bonito, você não acha?"

"- Não sabia que o senhor falava tal dialeto."

"- Na verdade, eu não falo. Conheço muito pouco, apenas o trivial."

"- E o senhor sabe o que significa a frase que a Dra. Gentili usou como resposta?", perguntou Severus, agora não mais disfarçando sua curiosidade.

"- Trata-se de uma expressão carregada de grande significado: 'Esta unidade nos trará fraternidade'."

"- Interessante." Então não havia mesmo qualquer sentimento amoroso envolvido na conversa dos dois, pensou Severus.

"- Mas você não está interessado em saber o motivo pelo qual eu o prendi aqui comigo?", Dumbledore o fitava com uma expressão divertida no olhar.

"- Sim, é claro. Estou curiosíssimo." Agora era Snape quem fazia mofa do velho bruxo.

"- Gostaria de saber suas impressões sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada. Estou cada vez mais preocupado com o bem-estar e segurança de Harry Potter."

"- Não acho que Potter esteja particularmente em perigo. Eu só estaria preocupado com ele se houvesse em Hogwarts indícios da presença de Comensais da Morte. Garanto-lhe que esse não é o caso. Se assim o fosse, eu saberia."

"- Muito bem," - Dumbledore agora estava sério, vária rugas de preocupação apareciam em sua testa - "como já disse inúmeras vezes, confio em você plenamente. Seu julgamento e opinião são muito importantes para mim. Fico mais tranquilo se você diz que não há perigo imediato contra a vida de Harry. Mas reconheço que a vida de outros alunos corre sério risco. Precisamos ficar atentos, qualquer movimento estranho deve ser imediatamente reportado a mim."

"- Certamente, diretor. Eu o informarei de qualquer mínimo incidente que chegue ao meu conhecimento. Apesar de não parecer, também me preocupo com a segurança e bem-estar dos nossos alunos."

"- Eu sei disso, Severus. Só acho uma pena que as outras pessoas não saibam."

"- A discrição é componente fundamental para meu trabalho como agente-duplo. Não posso levantar as suspeitas dos Comensais da Morte. O Lorde das Trevas virá pessoalmente interrogar-me assim que suas forças forem recobradas. Qualquer deslize que eu cometa poderá ser utilizado contra mim."

"- Sim, é claro, meu admirável amigo. Você tem toda razão.", falou Dumbledore em tom reflexivo. "- Agora vá juntar-se à Maria e dê aos nossos visitantes todas as informações que desejarem sobre Hogwarts. Estou certo de que meu amigo Ângelo ficará deleitado em visitar seu laboratório de poções."

"- Bom, se o senhor me dá licença, vou retirar-me."

Saiu da sala apressadamente, indo ao encontro de Maria e dos três homens que a acompanhavam.

------ xxx ------

_(2) "__Ma che __roba da matti!" – em italiano:__ "Mas que coisa de louco!"._

_(3) "Ma, dove sta mia dolce bella?" – em italiano: "Mas, onde está minha doce bela?"_

_(4) "Grazie tanto" – em italiano: "Muito obrigado(a)."_

_(5) Créole – dialeto falado no Haiti_


	18. Kalfou Danjere

**Capítulo XVIII – Kalfou Danjere**

Severus encontrou Maria quando esta já se dirigia para as masmorras acompanhada dos três visitantes.

"- Ah, professor Snape. Que bom que o senhor pode juntar-se a nós.", disse ela, "- Meu pai está ansioso por conhecer o seu laboratório de poções. Na verdade, ele não fala em outra coisa."

"- Então vamos para lá.", disse Snape. E se dirigiram para o laboratório.

Quando entraram na grande sala de poções, o doutor Gentili imediatamente demonstrou seu contentamento. Parecia uma criança diante da loja de doces. Olhou para as estantes meticulosamente arrumadas, com suas prateleiras apinhadas de frascos e logo se dirigiu à mesa que ficava no centro do cômodo.

"- Então, como vão os trabalhos de tradução?", perguntou.

"- Estão indo muito bem, papà. Por enquanto conseguimos traduzir todas as fórmulas dos volumes em que já trabalhamos. Bem, todas, com exceção de uma. Trata-se de uma poção muito complicada denominada "visão elementar". Nós ainda não sabemos exatamente para o que serve. Sabemos apenas que pede um número enorme de ingredientes. Após muito esforço, conseguimos traduzir todos menos o que se refere à "corrente cristalina, do âmago destilada, da primavera flor primeira".

"- E vocês não têm idéia alguma sobre o que se trata este ingrediente misterioso?", perguntou Marco Gentili.

"Eu acredito que a "flor primeira" se trate da _Prímula vulgaris vulgaris_, pois esta é a primeira planta a florescer na primavera. Mas ainda não fazemos nenhuma idéia do que possa ser a "corrente cristalina, do âmago destilada". Agora que você e papà estão aqui, talvez possam nos ajudar."

"- Podemos tentar auxiliá-los sim.", desta vez era Ângelo quem falava. "- Onde está o volume que contém a fórmula para esta poção?"

Severus imediatamente dirigiu-se à estante que continha a enciclopédia e trouxe o volume pedido pelo professor Gentili.

"- Aqui está professor."

"- Deixe-me ver ... Marco, venha aqui. Vamos tentar desvendar este mistério."

"- O senhor se importa que eu me ausente um pouco?", perguntou Maria. "- Gostaria de passar um tempo com Jean Pierre para colocar a conversa em dia."

"- Vá, cara mia, você e Gianino devem ter muito o que conversar."

Severus ficou olhando quando os dois deixaram o laboratório. Seus olhos só se desviaram da porta quando ouviu que o professor Gentili lhe fazia uma pergunta:

"- O senhor teve a oportunidade de preparar alguma poção das que já foram traduzidas?"

"- Sim senhor. Eu tenho trabalhado bastante nisso. Tenho 45 poções já preparadas a partir das traduções feitas pela Dra. Gentili.

"- Espantoso! O senhor faz jus à sua fama! Seria um grande prazer tê-lo trabalhando comigo por um tempo."

"- Agradeço pelo elogio. Mas apenas faço o meu trabalho."

"- E ainda por cima é modesto! Aprecio muito esta virtude. Detesto gente que gosta de pabular-se. Maria pensa exatamente como eu. Agora entendo porque ela o tem em tão alta consideração"

"- O trabalho da Dra. Gentili é impecável. Impressiono-me ainda com a fluência que tem no idioma Celta-Élfico."

"- Mia cara bambina sempre teve aptidão para idiomas. Já falava fluentemente 3 línguas quando contava apenas 7 anos de idade." O professor Gentili não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder o orgulho que sentia da filha.

"- E a Dra. Gentili é atualmente fluente em quantos idiomas?", perguntou Snape com curiosidade.

"- Maria fala 96 idiomas com fluência total e conhece a grafia e a fonética de outros 150.", disse Marco, também orgulhoso da irmã.

"- Eu não tinha idéia! A Dra. Gentili nunca me falou que tivesse conhecimentos tão extensos sobre um número tão grande de idiomas.", Severus estava impressionado.

"- Ela não fala sobre isto para ninguém. Não é afeita a contar vantagens. Minha irmã é uma pessoa muito modesta. É verdade que a aptidão dela para os idiomas é mesmo impressionante, mas o senhor deve entender que ela conta com uma vantagem a mais: além da inteligência privilegiada, sua audição é pelo menos 20% superior à de qualquer pessoa, bruxo ou trouxa. Este fator é preponderante para o aprendizado rápido de novas línguas."

"- Então deve ser por isso que ela consegue me ouvir, mesmo quando o que falo não passa de um sussurro.", pensou Snape. "- Agora entendo a capacidade que a doutora tem para ouvir ruídos muito baixos.", disse ele, agora em voz alta.

"- Minha irmã, como costumam dizer os trouxas, tem ouvidos de tuberculoso."

Enquanto Severus e Marco conversavam, o Dr. Gentili parecia completamente absorto em ler o volume que tinha em mãos. Depois de algum tempo folheando o livro, finalmente disse: "- Bom ragazzi, me desculpem interrompê-los, mas gostaria de voltar ao meu assunto preferido." Ele agora olhava fixamente para os frascos contendo as poções já preparadas. "- Professor Snape, se o senhor não se importa, poderia ilustrar-me um pouco mais sobre seu sistema de trabalho?"

E assim a conversa voltou-se para o preparo de poções. O Dr. Gentili era um homem inteligentíssimo, de uma cultura abissal. Sua fama era merecida. Marco Gentili também não ficava para trás.

Trocaram idéias sobre fórmulas de várias poções conhecidas. Snape detalhava para eles os procedimentos que seguia no preparo das mesmas, explicando também seu método de substituição de ingredientes, que fazia com que as fórmulas ficassem ainda mais poderosas.

Já conversavam há mais de uma hora quando Severus perguntou-se mentalmente onde estariam Maria e Jean Pierre. Apesar de já saber que os dois haviam sido criados como irmãos, não conseguia deixar de ter ciúmes ao pensar nela de braços dados com ele, a passear pelos corredores do castelo.

"- Meu caro professor Snape," – era a voz do Dr. Gentili – "não quero mais prendê-lo. Agora que já conversamos sobre os meios que o senhor usa em seu trabalho, pretendo voltar-me à análise da poção da "visão elementar". E meu método de trabalho é solitário. No momento, preciso apenas de Marco aqui comigo. Se o senhor não se sentir ofendido, gostaria de ficar um pouco a sós com meu filho. Talvez nós dois juntos consigamos desvendar este mistério."

"- Não me incomodo absolutamente. Se houver necessidade, o senhor encontrará os outros volumes da enciclopédia na mesma estante de onde tirei este. Agora vou retirar-me para que possam concentrar-se melhor no trabalho. Nos vemos depois."

Severus saiu da sala e rumou rapidamente para o grande salão onde achava que encontraria a Dra. Gentili. Entretanto, ela lá não estava. Continuou discretamente a procurá-la por vários minutos. "- Talvez ela tenha ido para seus aposentos.", pensou ele com uma ponta de ciúmes. "- Onde poderá ficar a sós com o seu "amigo", sem ser importunada."

Já estava por desistir da procura quando viu os dois ao longe, de braços dados, conversando animadamente no pátio interno.

Eles falavam no idioma Créole e Severus não entendia palavra alguma do que diziam. Aproximou-se deles silenciosamente e ficou esperando que sua presença fosse notada.

Jean Pierre foi o primeiro a vê-lo. "- Professor Snape, vejo que o padrino está ocupado com o enigma da 'corrente cristalina'.", disse ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"- Ele deve tê-lo expulsado do laboratório, não é mesmo?", emendou Maria também sorrindo.

"- O professor pediu-me para ficar a sós com seu irmão, Dra. Gentili. Eu entendo perfeitamente que ele queira concentrar-se em estudar a fórmula da poção. Não me incomodo com esse método de trabalhar.", falou Severus. "- Vejo que o senhor gosta do ar livre.", disse ele dirigindo-se a Jean Pierre. "- O dia está muito frio e não é o que se pode chamar de propício para um passeio no pátio, ao relento."

"- Jean Pierre é amante da natureza. Por ser um Hougan, sacerdote Vodu, as coisas naturais são a base de tudo para ele." Maria olhava para o amigo com admiração. Percebia-se claramente a afetividade que havia entre os dois.

"- O senhor é sacerdote Vodu? Então tem afinidade com as Artes das Trevas?", disse Snape desafiadoramente.

Jean Pierre pareceu não se importar com a provocação. Continuou com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

"- Esta é uma idéia errônea que a maioria das pessoas, inclusive dentro da comunidade bruxa, têm sobre o Vodu. Na verdade, no Haiti nós costumamos chamar as artes Vodu de "Kalfou Danjere", que significa "cruzamentos perigosos". Isto porque o Vodu não é nem bom e nem ruim. Fica exatamente no meio, no cruzamento entre as correntes do bem e do mal, entre a vida e a morte. Cabe ao Hougan ser o Mâit' Kalfou, ou mestre do cruzamento, levando seus seguidores para o caminho da luz, fazendo-os compreender que nada há para se ganhar e tudo há para se perder fora deste caminho. Este é o meu trabalho, guiar o meu povo para o lugar certo, para longe dos cruzamentos perigosos. Fazê-lo entender e aceitar o lema: "Ginen pa bezwen san pou l viv o", ou seja, "o povo Ginen não precisa derramar sangue para viver."

"- Bom, desculpo-me então por minha ignorância.", disse Snape, sentindo-se incomodado por sua falta de conhecimento sobre o assunto.

"- Não há do que se desculpar. Poucas pessoas, além dos haitianos, têm noção do real significado do Vodu. Posso dizer que até mesmo muitos no Haiti não têm essa compreensão e acabam usando nossos rituais para fazer o mal."

"- Mas para levar seu povo para longe das trevas, o senhor precisa conhecê-las profundamente. Só assim poderá combatê-las com eficácia.", disse Severus com curiosidade.

"- É exatamente sobre isso que eu e Maria estávamos conversando agora. Sim, eu conheço o mal e já me vi mergulhado nele. Mas consegui afastar-me do caminho escuro com a ajuda de amigos muito queridos. Por conhecer tão de perto a face da maldade, posso afirmar que sinto em Hogwarts uma presença perniciosa, que foi libertada de seu esconderijo e que vaga livremente por estas paredes. É necessário que o lado da luz fique atento pois a sede de sangue desta criatura malévola é insaciável. No presente momento, todos os que aqui se encontram estão em "kalfou danjere". Precisam definir para que lado vão pender. Não existe margem para dúvidas ou para hesitação."

Não havia mais sorriso algum no rosto de Jean Pierre. Ele olhava para Snape com um ar grave e sério.

"- E o senhor tem idéia do que se trata esse monstro?", perguntou Severus.

"- Não é nada que eu já tenha encontrado antes. Mas procura especificamente por sangue que não seja puro. Sangue de bruxos cuja origem seja trouxa. Maria me informou ter visto a silhueta da criatura, quando a mesma esgueirava-se pelos corredores. Ela sentiu que o monstro a havia farejado, mas não a atacou. Seguiu seu caminho e acabou por investir sobre um pobre menino de origem trouxa, que agora encontra-se petrificado. O motivo pelo qual minha amiga não foi perseguida pelo monstro é apenas um: Maria é de uma família com mais de 30 gerações de bruxos de sangue puro. Portanto, não era um alvo em potencial para a criatura, que dela afastou-se para achar uma vítima mais condizente."

"- Muito interessante. Sua teoria me parece bastante plausível, Sr. Rappaport."

"- De qualquer maneira, todos correm perigo. O monstro certamente atacará sem discriminação se sentir-se ameaçado. Não há ninguém em Hogwarts que esteja a salvo. E ... a propósito ...", ele voltou a sorrir, "pode me chamar de Jean Pierre. Todos me chamam assim."

Snape ia retrucar quando viu que Dumbledore vinha animadamente na direção deles. E, para sua estupefação, Gilderoy Lockhart o acompanhava.

"- Ora, ora, ora, meus queridos. O que fazem aqui neste frio? Vamos já para dentro antes que vocês fiquem congelados.", falou Dumbledore.

Lockhart não tirava os olhos de Maria, mas não teve coragem de aproximar-se dela. Foi obviamente travado pela presença imponente de Jean Pierre, ao qual cumprimentou brevemente.

"- Então, vocês vão continuar parados aí? O jantar já está para ser servido!", Dumbledore novamente os interpelava. "- Estou particularmente faminto, não vejo a hora de sentar-me à mesa!"

"- O senhor não é o único, professor.", disse Jean Pierre. "- Eu também estou com muita fome! Gostaria muito de um prato quente de sopa!"

"- Então vamos logo!", chamou Albus. "- Antes que a comida esfrie! Não há nada pior do que um prato de comida fria, ainda mais em um dia como esses."

Dirigiram-se todos para o salão principal. Maria e Jean Pierre ainda de braços dados e Lockhart, a trotar atrás dos dois, olhando desafiadoramente na direção do haitiano.


	19. O Enigma Persiste

**Capítulo XIX – O Enigma Persiste**

Assim que chegaram ao salão principal, viram que Ângelo e Marco vinham das masmorras para juntar-se a eles. Os dois tinham o semblante carregado. Marco fez questão de sentar-se à mesa ao lado de Severus, pois parecia que precisava lhe falar.

"- Professor Snape," - ele estava visivelmente desapontado - "infelizmente não encontramos nenhuma pista para solucionar o enigma que temos em mãos. Eu e meu pai chegamos a pesquisar nos outros volumes ainda não traduzidos, mas não há neles qualquer dica sobre o ingrediente que nos falta traduzir."

"- Mas tenho certeza de que ainda conseguiremos finalizar a tradução desta fórmula.", disse Ângelo.

"- Padrino, se me permite, gostaria de falar sobre as impressões que tive a respeito deste assunto.", falou Jean Pierre, dirigindo-se ao pai de Maria.

"- Si, si, pode falar Gianino. Você sempre ajuda com as suas opiniões."

"- Se me permitem interromper" - falou Snape - "do que se tratam essas impressões?"

"- Jean Pierre consegue sentir as energias que provêm dos seres e objetos. É um dom que ele tem.", respondeu Maria.

"- Não consigo entender. Como assim, sentir?", Severus estava muito curioso.

"- Eu também não consigo entender, professor Snape. Apenas sinto, não há como explicar."

"- De qualquer maneira, você está sempre certo no que fala. Portanto, sua opinião é muito bem vinda Gianino. Vamos, nos diga o que você está pensando."

"- Bom padrino, acredito que o ingrediente que falta refere-se a uma percepção íntima. Não me parece ser apenas relativo a uma coisa física. Não sei se isso ajuda em alguma coisa."

"- Não nesse momento," - disse Marco - "mas tenho certeza de que será fundamental depois. Suas dicas são sempre preciosas, Jean Pierre."

"- Pode ser," - Snape falava novamente - "mas não consigo ver a relação existente entre uma percepção íntima e a _Prímula vulgaris vulgaris_. Não faz muito sentido para mim."

"- As impressões de Jean Pierre nunca fazem muito sentido a princípio, mas depois revelam-se de grande importância.", disse Maria. Ela olhava para o haitiano de uma maneira muito carinhosa. Snape ficava profundamente incomodado com tamanha intimidade entre os dois.

Lockhart, que até o momento mantinha-se estranhamente calado, resolveu dar o ar de sua purpúrea graça. Sim, os trajes que vestia eram de cor púrpura, adornados com figuras de peixinhos delicadamente bordados em fio de prata.

"- Eu também sou um grande sensitivo, Jean Pierre. Minha habilidade de clarividência está amplamente divulgada em minha obra literária. Fico muito satisfeito em ter, na mesma mesa, um colega com as mesmas habilidades."

"- Ah sim," - respondeu Jean Pierre - "sua obra literária ... deixe-me ver se entendi bem ... a obra literária que o senhor mesmo escreveu sobre si próprio?", o tom era de mofa.

"- Sim, a obra que eu mesmo escrevi. Quem haveria mais gabaritado para fazê-lo do que eu mesmo? Afinal, não foi à toa que recebi a medalha da Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe."

"- Querido Gilderoy," - agora era Dumbledore quem falava - "sua fama é reconhecida mundialmente. Mas acho que nossos convidados devem estar muito cansados e precisam recolher-se aos seus aposentos. Quem sabe amanhã teremos uma melhor oportunidade do nos deleitar com suas histórias." Virando-se para o Dr. Gentili, ele continuou: "- Meu caro, não posso permitir que vocês deixem o castelo em uma noite tão fria. A nevasca está muito forte agora e as redes de pó de flu estão congestionadas por causa da proximidade do Natal. Você há de convir que a viagem de vassoura não é indicada em de condições tão rigorosas de tempo."

"- Papà, por favor, fique. Passe a noite conosco." - suplicou Maria.

"- Mas eu disse à Virginia que voltaria ainda hoje. Ela ficará preocupada."

"- Deve haver algum jeito de avisar à mamma que vocês ficaram aqui para evitar a nevasca."

"- Deixe isso comigo, Ângelo.", disse Dumbledore. "- Eu peço que um de nossos elfos domésticos vá dar o recado a ela."

"- Então está bem. Passamos aqui a noite e voltamos para casa amanhã, pela manhã."

Snape percebeu que o rosto de Maria imediatamente se iluminou. Ela estava radiante com a idéia de tê-los por perto, nem que fosse apenas por uma noite. Severus não entendia este sentimento de amor familiar. Suas lembranças da vida em família eram as piores possíveis.

Para seu desespero, Maria levantou-se da mesa novamente de braços dados com Jean Pierre. Ela pediu licença e todos e saiu acompanhada dele.

Severus também pediu licença e foi-se para o laboratório de poções. Não queria ficar mais ali, tendo que fingir não se incomodar com o fato de vê-la ir-se para longe, de braços dados com outro homem.

Albus foi pessoalmente levar seus convidados aos aposentos que lhes estavam reservados e pediu que Manpac fossa até à casa dos Gentili para tranqüilizar Virginia.

Enquanto isso, Maria e Jean Pierre caminhavam juntos, em silêncio. Chegaram até a porta dos aposentos dela e ele fez menção de retirar-se.

"- Não, Jean Pierre. Fique mais um pouco. Entre comigo."

"- Você precisa conversar comigo a sós, não é mesmo?", perguntou ele.

"- Não é isso ... é que ... bem, você sabe que eu adoro a sua companhia."

"- Está bem, mon chéri, vamos entrar. Mas só se você me prometer que fará um chá de canela bem quente para nós dois. Eu nasci nos trópicos, apesar de amar a natureza e todas as suas manifestações, não consigo me acostumar com o frio europeu."

"- Promessa feita!", disse Maria, levantando a mão direita e colocando-a sobre o lado esquerdo do peito para indicar que falava de coração.

Os dois entraram no quarto e Maria foi imediatamente fazer o chá. Quando aproximou-se para servi-lo a Jean Pierre, viu que este a fitava atentamente.

"- O que foi?", perguntou ela sorrindo.

"- O professor Snape me parecia muito enciumado quando nos viu juntos."

"- Lá vem você fazendo troça de mim. Não seja bobo."

"- Ah Chéri, você sabe que não me pode esconder seus sentimentos. Sei que há entre vocês dois uma química especial. Talvez esteja ainda apenas no terreno das idéias, mas vai consolidar-se em breve, eu posso lhe garantir."

"- Jean Pierre, você sabe que não foi para isso que eu vim para cá. Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém. O professor Snape é apenas um colega de trabalho, nada mais do que isso." - Ela não conseguia disfarçar seu aborrecimento em falar do assunto.

"- Você pode enganar a si mesma, mas não pode enganar a mim."

"- Eu não quero me decepcionar novamente.", disse ela olhando para o amigo com os olhos carregados de tristeza.

"- Tenho um bom pressentimento em relação ao professor Snape. Ele é muito discreto, tem grandes dificuldades para lidar com sentimentos, pode ser muito rude quando quer, mas é uma pessoa de caráter reto. Ele, assim como eu, já esteve mergulhado nas trevas. Infelizmente, não teve a sorte que eu tive. Não teve ninguém que o tirasse da escuridão e precisou sair de lá sozinho, por méritos próprios e a custo de um grande sofrimento. Peço a você que dê uma chance de felicidade a ele e a sim mesma."

Maria agora não olhava mais para Jean Pierre. Tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que lhe corriam dos olhos.

"- Maria, tande m tande,(6) você não pode afastar o amor desta maneira. Minha doce e querida Maria, nós sabemos que não se deve colocar a felicidade pessoal nas mãos de outrem. Foi por isso que o seu romance com Vittorio não deu certo. Porque havia entre vocês uma relação de desigualdade, onde ele queria ser a fonte de tudo, o dominador. E você não nasceu para ser dominada e nem para ficar na sombra. Sua inteligência não lhe permite isso. Mas vejo que seu relacionamento com o professor Snape é diferente e baseia-se em uma relação de igualdade, de respeito e de admiração mútua. Não há ingrediente mais compatível com o amor do que o respeito."

Maria aproximou-se dele e o abraçou longamente. "- Ah, meu amado Jean Pierre, sinto tanto a sua falta. Ninguém me conhece melhor do que você. Nem mesmo minha mãe. Como pode ser que duas pessoas vindas de realidades tão diversas possam gostar tanto uma da outra como nós dois?"

"- Nosso relacionamento é espiritual, querida. Não há entre nós as amarras da carne, do corpo físico. Nossas almas são irmãs e se entendem sem que precisemos de palavras."

"- Eu sei, meu irmão querido. Eu sei. Mas agora vamos deixar este assunto de lado. Vou fazer um outro chá para você. Este aqui já deve estar mais do que frio."

"- Está bem. Aceito de bom grado uma outra xícara de chá. Mas quero que me prometa de que se dará uma nova chance. Ninguém nasceu para a solidão. No fim de tudo, lanmou pral gouvène."(7)

"- Eu prometo que vou pensar no assunto.", disse Maria, dirigindo-se à chaleira a fim de colocar a água novamente para ferver.

------ xxx ------

_(6) Tande m tande – em créole: "Me escute"_

_(7) Lanmou pral gouvène – em créole: "O amor governará"_


	20. Noite Adentro

**Capítulo XX – Noite Adentro**

Maria e Jean Pierre ficaram ainda conversando longamente, sem que se dessem conta do passar das horas. Falaram sobre os mais variados temas: música, poesia, livros novos que valiam à pena serem lidos, assuntos familiares e até mesmo sobre frivolidades como os mexericos publicados em jornais.

O tempo assim se passou rapidamente para os dois que só suspenderam a conversa quando as primeiras luzes começaram a despontar no horizonte. A nevasca havia cessado e a noite dado lugar a um dia que nascia cinzento, mas com a promessa de alguns raios de sol.

"- Por Merlin, Jean Pierre, o dia já está clareando! Passamos a noite toda tão entretidos, que nem percebemos o tempo correr!"

"- É sempre muito bom estar com você, mon chérie. Mas acho que preciso ir para os meus aposentos a fim de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa."

"- Você trouxe roupas limpas?"

"- Você me conhece, estou sempre preparado. Tenho roupas limpas guardadas aqui comigo. Sabia que não passaríamos apenas algumas horas em Hogwarts. De um jeito ou de outro, tinha certeza de que você conseguiria nos manter no castelo por mais tempo do que apenas uma tarde."

"- Fico feliz de que você seja precavido. Aposto minha reputação como papà e Marco não tiveram a mesma idéia. Agora devem estar mutuamente se acusando por terem que usar as mesmas roupas de ontem."

"- Os dois devem estar mesmo discutindo. Mas pelo menos estão em seus aposentos. Quanto a mim ... bem ... tenho que conseguir chegar ao quarto que o professor Dumbledore me reservou. Eu nem mesmo sei em que corredor fica."

"- Isso não é problema. Vou pedir que um dos elfos domésticos o leve até lá."

Maria puxou a campainha que pendia do teto sobre a cabeceira da cama e Manpac apareceu em um piscar de olhos.

"- Mapac pode ajudar Dra. Gentili?", perguntou o elfo.

"- Sim, Manpac. Por favor, leve o Sr. Rappaport para os aposentos que lhe foram reservados."

"- Manpac obedece. Senhor pode seguir Manpac."

"- Nos vemos no salão principal, durante o café.", falou Maria, se despedindo de Jean Pierre.

"- Combinado.", disse ele, enquanto seguia Manpac.

------ xxx ------

Severus, por sua vez, não teve uma noite tão tranqüila. Permaneceu todo o tempo em seu laboratório, tentando concentrar-se no preparo da poção Veritasserum para repor seu estoque que estava quase no fim. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse se focar no trabalho, seus pensamentos teimavam em distanciar-se dali, indo invariavelmente parar em frente à porta do quarto da Dra. Gentili.

"- Será que ela passou a noite com ele? Será que os dois são mesmo apenas amigos? Um homem e uma mulher não podem ser tão amigos a ponto de passarem a noite juntos em um mesmo quarto, sozinhos, sem que nada aconteça além de abraços e carinhos fraternais. Mas o que tenho eu a ver com isso? Por que isto me perturba tanto? Preciso parar de pensar nela ..."

Olhou para o caldeirão que fumegava à sua frente. Já era a terceira vez que adicionava ingredientes errados à poção, arruinando-a completamente. Levantou-se e foi até a lareira apagada, acendendo-a. Não que estivesse com frio, mas porque precisava de algo que o distraísse. Pôs-se assim a admirar as chamas que exibiam vários tons de vermelho e alaranjado. O crepitar do fogo lhe trouxe um calor súbito ao corpo. Sentiu necessidade de tomar um banho frio ... sim, talvez desta maneira seus pensamentos se acalmassem e ele pudesse voltar ao trabalho sem mais distrações.

Pegou a varinha que jazia sobre a mesa e conjurou o aparecimento de uma banheira de água fria. Despiu-se e mergulho o corpo nela. A princípio sentiu o desconforto que a água quase gelada trazia a seus músculos tensos. Mas depois, quando seu corpo ficou totalmente amortecido e seus músculos mais relaxados, passou a sentir um torpor prazeroso a dominar-lhe os sentidos. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Estava em um corredor largo, tomado por sombras difusas. Passava por ele correndo, abrindo e fechando muitas portas que se seguiam. Sentia-se preso, com num labirinto. Seu peito ardia, faltava-lhe o ar. O ambiente era claustrofóbico. Após transpor muitas passagens que se cerravam assim que ele as deixava pra trás, viu-se diante de uma porta fechada. Ele sabia que aquela era a porta que se abriria para o quarto dela. Tentou abri-la, mas ela estava trancada. Usou contra ela todos os feitiços que conhecia e nada funcionou. Estava desesperado, precisava entrar, precisava vê-la. Quando se preparava para lançar-se contra a porta, em uma última e desesperada tentativa para fazê-la ceder, viu-a destrancar-se sozinha, abrindo-se lentamente. Começou a ouvir sussurros que vinham de dentro do aposento. Murmúrios, suspiros, gemidos ... não podia ser ... não podia ser verdade. Quando a porta finalmente se abriu por completo, viu claramente os corpos nus sobre a cama a entrelaçar-se, Maria e Jean Pierre se beijavam, sem dar-se conta da presença dele. A visão se lhe escureceu, seu peito parecia que iria explodir, parou de respirar, parou de pensar, sentiu-se desfalecer. As sombras o engoliram, percebeu que caía rapidamente em um abismo sem fim, não havia mais esperança ...

Severus acordou muito assustado. Ainda encontrava-se mergulhado na banheira, a água agora estava mais fria do que antes. Seu corpo estava totalmente amortecido, provavelmente entrando em hipotermia.

Saiu rapidamente dali e procurou enxugar-se. Vestiu-se e foi para perto da lareira. Precisava aquecer-se imediatamente. Enquanto olhava novamente para as chamas, deu-se conta de que seu coração ainda batia em disparado. Tinha sido apenas um sonho, sim, apenas um sonho, nada mais. Respirou profundamente a fim de acalmar-se. Seus exercícios de oclumência o ajudaram a livrar a mente de todos os pensamentos. De todos, menos de um ... a imagem de Maria Gentili permanecia, como uma marca indelével, como que lá gravada a cinzel.

Olhou para o relógio da parede que viu que já eram 6 horas. Sentia um cansaço enorme a dominar-lhe o corpo e a mente. Resolveu que o melhor seria caminhar um pouco. O exercício da caminhada sempre o ajudava a centra-se. Saiu das masmorras e entrou no salão principal. Pensou em sair do castelo, mas não pode. Seus pés pareciam querer levá-lo em direção ao quarto dela. Ele resolveu não mais resistir. Precisava tirar a dúvida, tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos, certificar-se de que estava errado.

Quando chegou próximo à porta dos aposentos de Maria, percebeu que a mesma estava se abrindo. Resolveu esconder-se em um vão que havia entre duas paredes. Ficou ali parado até que viu que um elfo doméstico saía do quarto. Já ia rumar em direção à porta ainda aberta, quando, para sua surpresa e indignação, viu que Jean Pierre Rappaport também deixava o aposento.


	21. A Ferro e Fogo

**Capítulo XXI – A Ferro e Fogo**

Deixou que os dois passassem sem ser notado. Encostou-se à parede e ali ficou por muito tempo tentando controlar-se. Quando finalmente resolveu sair de seu esconderijo, ouviu atrás de si uma voz que o fez estremecer.

"- Professor Snape, bom dia.", era a Dra. Gentili que agora deixava seus aposentos, provavelmente para dirigir-se ao salão principal, onde o café da manhã era costumeiramente servido. "- Eu precisava mesmo falar com o senhor."

Severus olhou para ela mal conseguindo disfarçar os sentimentos que o dominavam. Maria estava vestida simplesmente, seus cabelos graciosamente penteados emolduravam-lhe o rosto. O delicioso perfume que usava encheu o ar, invadindo-lhe as narinas.

Apesar da raiva que sentia, não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dela. Precisou respirar fundo muitas vezes para controlar-se antes de responder ao cumprimento que ela lhe havia feito.

"- Bom dia, Dra. Gentili. Espero que a senhora tenha tido uma agradável e proveitosa noite de sono." - A ironia era evidente em suas palavras.

"- Infelizmente não consegui dormir. Eu e Jean Pierre ficamos conversando a noite inteira." - Ela sorriu como se estivesse comentando algo corriqueiro. Como se fosse normal o fato de um homem e uma mulher, que não eram casados, passarem a noite juntos, trancados sozinhos em um quarto.

"- Entendo. Provavelmente estavam colocando as conversas em dia.", ele respondeu com frieza.

"- Ah sim, tínhamos mesmo muito o que conversar", falou Maria, parecendo não aperceber-se do sarcasmo nas palavras dele. "- Quando nós éramos mais jovens, passávamos noites inteiras conversando na varanda de casa. Minha mãe precisava nos ameaçar com a varinha em punho para que fôssemos dormir."

"- Então sua mãe não permitia que ficassem conversando sozinhos no quarto?", ele perguntou. "- Talvez porque não achasse apropriado que um rapaz e uma moça passassem tanto tempo juntos, privando de total intimidade."

Maria olhou para ele com estranheza. Severus aproximou-se dela e a fitou intensamente. Ela não desviou o olhar, esperando que ele chegasse ainda mais perto. Ele só parou quando seu corpo já esbarrava no dela.

O corredor estava totalmente vazio. Um vento gelado passava livre por entre as frestas das paredes, zunindo rapidamente, rodopiando em pequenos redemoinhos.

Severus não conseguiu mais conter-se. Pegou-a firmemente pelo braço e a trouxe para junto de si. Falou muito baixo de maneira que só ela pudesse ouvi-lo: "- Eu não sou feito de ferro."

"- Nem tampouco eu.", Maria sussurrou de volta.

O beijo que se seguiu foi intenso. Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Maria não resistiu simplesmente porque ansiava há muito por aquele beijo. Entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, deixando-se levar pela emoção e pelo desejo que sentia.

A respiração dos dois estava ofegante. Ambos queriam que o momento durasse para sempre. Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido direito dela e murmurou: "- Mulher, você me faz perder a cabeça."

Apertou-a outra vez contra o peito. Estavam para beijar-se novamente quando ouviram-se passos vindos de um corredor próximo. Maria rapidamente distanciou-se dele. "- Alguém vem vindo."

Severus olhou em direção ao barulho e ouviu a voz de Dumbledore. Pouco depois, o diretor apareceu acompanhado por Marco e Ângelo Gentili.

"- Ah minha querida Maria, viemos buscá-la para tomar o café da manhã. Vejo que está muito bem acompanhada."

Nem Maria e nem Severus conseguiam dizer palavra. Tentavam desesperadamente fingir que apenas conversavam. Algum tempo se passou sem que o silêncio fosse quebrado. Entretanto, ninguém pareceu aperceber-se do ar de embaraço que pairava entre os dois.

Marco aproximou-se da irmã, abraçando-a carinhosamente. "- Vamos, Maria, eu estou morrendo de fome."

"- Isso mesmo, vamos," - falou Ângelo - "estou quase congelando aqui. Albus, meu velho, você precisa melhorar o sistema de aquecimento de Hogwarts, isso aqui está parecendo o Cócito, eternamente bafejado pelas imensas asas de Lúcifer"(8)

Sem mais demora, todos se dirigiram para o salão principal. Maria de braços dados com o irmão e Dumbledore animadamente conversando com Ângelo.

Severus seguia atrás deles, ainda sentindo o calor do corpo dela a queimar-lhe a pele, como se fosse tatuagem, marcada a ferro e fogo.

------ xxx ------

_(8) Cócito – Divina Comédia – Dante Alighieri - Trata-se de __um rio de gelo existente no nono Círculo do inferno, onde estão os traidores, que distribuem-se em 4 esferas, segundo a traição que cometeram: a Caína, destinada aos que trairam seus parentes, a Antenora, destinada aos traidores da pátria, a Ptoloméia, destinada aos traidores dos hóspedes e a Judeca, que guarda os que traíram seus benfeitores. Nesta última esfera estão Brutos e Cássio (traidores de Júlio César), Judas Iscariotes (traidor de Jesus Cristo) e o próprio Lúcifer (o traidor máximo, pois faltou com sua fidelidade a Deus, o ser supremo). _

_O rio Cócito é constantemente bafejado pelo bater das asas de Lúcifer, sendo tão sólido que parece feito de vidro. Aqueles que ali cumprem suas penas ficam presos à água solidificada, alguns afundados até o peito, outros imersos até o pescoço, e outros ainda completamente submersos. Neste lugar terrível, nem mesmo o choro é permitido pois as lágrimas imediatamente se condensam, formando pequenos blocos de gelo que impedem aos que choram de abrirem os olhos._


	22. Despedida

**Capítulo XXII – Despedida**

Chegaram ao salão principal quando os alunos já lá estavam. Todos pareciam muito contentes e conversavam ruidosamente. O mal-estar causado pelo último ataque tinha definitivamente se dissipado.

A grande festa seria celebrada naquela noite mesmo. No dia seguinte, a maioria dos alunos deixaria Hogwarts a fim de celebrar o Natal com suas famílias.

Maria ainda sentia o coração disparado quando se sentou à mesa acompanhada do irmão. Severus ocupou a cadeira que ficava ao lado direito dela. O Dr. Gentili acomodou-se ao lado esquerdo do filho e Jean Pierre, que chegou logo depois, sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois rapidamente começaram uma animada conversa.

Marco tentou puxar assunto com Maria, mas ela estava estranhamente calada naquela manhã. Conhecia bem sua irmã, alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Com certeza era algo relacionado ao trabalho ou então relativo ao cansaço natural por estar há tanto tempo dedicando-se integralmente a uma tarefa tão árdua quanto a tradução da enciclopédia. Resolveu deixá-la em paz e decidiu participar da conversa entabulada entre seu pai e Jean Pierre.

Da posição onde havia ficado, Severus percebeu a chegada inusitadamente discreta de Lockhart. Vestido em um traje bege, ele entrou no salão de mansinho e se encaminhou para a direção oposta de onde estava Maria, sentando-se ao lado de Sibila. De lá ele lançava olhares desconfiados para Jean Pierre e parecia realmente muito intimidado com a presença do haitiano.

Após a refeição matinal, Albus pediu que Maria fosse para sua sala a fim de despedir-se dos seus familiares sem pressa. Severus ia retirar-se quando Jean Pierre o interpelou: "- O senhor não nos acompanha, professor Snape?"

"- Acredito que seja um momento particular da família."

"- Tenho certeza de que o senhor será muito bem vindo entre nós", insistiu o haitiano.

"- Mas é claro, professor, também gostaria que o senhor nos acompanhasse.", falou Ângelo.

Severus desviou os olhos para Maria e viu que ela o fitava. Estava tão embaraçada quando ele, mas mesmo assim não desviava o olhar. "- Está bem," - respondeu ele - "se não for incômodo, eu os acompanharei até a lá."

Todos seguiram Albus como que em procissão. Quando entraram na sala do diretor, a Fênix que pertencia a Dumbledore os cumprimentou alegremente. Ela havia renascido das cinzas há dois dias e agora já começava a mostrar sua plumagem ricamente colorida em tons de laranja e vermelho vivo.

"- Fawkes, querido, você está lindo!", Maria falou enquanto acariciava a cabeça do pássaro. "- Daqui a uns poucos dias terá voltado ao seu esplendor original." Era a primeira vez que Severus ouvia a voz dela desde o acontecido entre os dois. Ela mantivera-se calada durante o todo o café da manhã.

"- Magnífica ave!", emendou Marco.

"- Sì, bello, straordinario!", completou Ângelo.

Jean Pierre aproximou-se de Fawkes, oferencendo-lhe a mão. A Fênix empoleirou-se em seus dedos sem a menor hesitação.

"- Fawkes parece apreciar muito você Jean Pierre.", disse Dumbledore. "- E olhe que ele costuma ser retraído com estranhos."

"- Jean Pierre tem muito jeito com animais e criaturas mágicas.", falou Maria, sorrindo.

"- É uma ave esplendorosa.", disse Jean Pierre. "- O senhor tem muita sorte de privar da companhia e amizade de um pássaro tão especial."

"- Deveras, tenho mesmo muita sorte."

Todos ficaram calados e por alguns segundos só se ouvia o leve arrulhar que Fawkes fazia, enquanto Jean Pierre o afagava levemente. O silêncio só foi quebrado por Ângelo que, olhando o relógio da parede, viu que já eram quase 9 horas.

"- Bene, figlia mia, mi dispiace, ma è momento d'agire. Dame um bacio!", disse ele, dirigindo-se a Maria.(9)

Os dois se abraçaram longamente. Ele a beijou muitas vezes no rosto e na testa. Marco logo se juntou aos dois em um abraço coletivo. Maria mandou suas lembranças para a mãe e deu ao pai um pacote, recomendando-lhe que fosse entregue a ela.

Severus se sentia desconfortável com a cena. Não estava acostumado a ver uma demonstração de carinho familiar tão explícita.

Depois de outro longo abraço no pai e no irmão, Maria caminhou até Jean Pierre e o abraçou também. Snape ficou ainda mais sem graça quando ela e o haitiano trocaram vários beijos no rosto. Definitivamente, jamais se habituaria com aquilo. Os ciúmes voltaram a lhe atormentar as idéias.

"- Meu querido Jean Pierre, mande meu carinho para Loumenise e as crianças. É uma pena que vocês tenham vindo com tanta pressa."

"- Pode deixar, mon chérie. Você sabe o quanto eles a adoram. Loumenise não pára de falar em você."

"- Papà, diga para a mamma que adorei o presente que ela me mandou, diga a ela que sinto muitas saudades. Marco, mande mille baci(10) para Ancilla e para meus sobrinhos queridos. Vocês ficaram aqui tão pouco, que não tive tempo nem mesmo para comprar os presentes de Natal."

"- Você sabe muito bem que não há necessidade de nos comprar mimos. Viemos aqui para vê-la. Esse é o maior presente de todos, cara mia", disse o Dr. Gentili.

"- Isso mesmo, causa finita est.",(11) concordou Marco.

"- Infelizmente, temos que partir agora.", Ângelo voltou a falar. "- Foi um grande piacere revê-lo, Albus. Espero que continue tomando conta da mia bambina. Conto com você para continuar garantindo o conforto e bem-estar dela."

"- Pode deixar, Ângelo, não se preocupe, nossa querida Maria estará perfeitamente segura aqui conosco.", disse Dumbledore, apertando efusivamente a mão do amigo.

Marco também despediu-se do diretor, dando-lhe um grande abraço. "- Adoro os italianos. São sempre tão expansivos, tão diferentes de nós britânicos.", disse Albus.

Snape aproximou-se de pai e filho para desejar-lhes boa viagem. Enquanto se despedia dos dois viu, pelo canto dos olhos, que Jean Pierre puxou delicadamente Maria para longe de todos e que os dois conversavam em tom inaudível. Tentou infrutiferamente escutar o que diziam. Como não conseguiu ouvir palavra, resignou-se a responder às últimas perguntas do Dr. Gentili, fingindo ignorar o incômodo que sentia por ver Maria novamente tão perto do haitiano.

Enquanto Severus, Marco e Ângelo trocavam breves palavras de adeus, Jean Pierre e Maria conversavam em voz muito baixa.

"- Sei que houve alguma coisa entre vocês dois hoje, depois de minha saída. O que foi? Espero que tenha sido mais do que um aperto de mãos.", disse Jean Pierre sorrindo marotamente.

"- Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso agora. De qualquer maneira, foi um erro. Não deveria ter acontecido."

"- Tenho certeza de que sua boca fala o que seu coração não sente. Pare de agir apenas com os miolos, mon chèrie. Só para variar um pouco, deixe que seus sentimentos tomem o controle da situação. Você se surpreenderá com o que pode sobrevir de bom se der uma chance mínima a si mesma."

"- Está bem, não vou discutir com você. Não é hora e nem lugar para isso. Mas prometo que vou pensar em tudo o que você me disse." Segurou então firmemente as mãos do amigo e emendou: "- Meu querido Jean Pierre, espero que esses tempos difíceis passem logo e que eu consiga manter-me no rumo que tracei. Me sinto muito perdida agora, c'est dommage que você tenha que partir." (12)

"- Você não precisa de ninguém para manter-se no caminho certo, pois já nasceu com uma bússola interna que sempre lhe aponta o Norte. Lembre-se de que o ser supremo cuida de nós todos, mesmo quando nos pensamos perdidos. A vida é uma dádiva preciosa. Nou younn pa konnen lè n pwale. Fòk nou pa pèdi lèspwa nou. Siga o seu caminho e aproveite sua estadia neste mundo." (13)

Maria olhou para ele com carinho. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, "- Espero sinceramente vê-lo em breve, mon ami."

"- Ayibobo.", respondeu Jean Pierre, abraçando-a outra vez.(14)

Os dois finalmente se aproximaram dos outros quatro homens. Snape acenou levemente com a cabeça para despedir-se do haitiano. Dumbledore, por sua vez, apertou a mão de Jean Pierre, desejando-lhe boa viagem.

Ângelo, Marco e Jean Pierre então se dirigiram um a um para a grande lareira que dominava a parede Leste da sala. Usando o pó de Flu, desapareceram dentro dela, deixando atrás de si uma fumaça verde que encheu o ar.

------ xxx ------

_(9) "Bene, figlia mia, mi dispiace, ma è momento d'agire. __Dame um bacio!" – em italiano – "Bem, minha filha, não gosto de fazer isso, mas é hora de agir. Dê-me um beijo."_

_(10) "mille baci" – em italiano – "mil beijos"_

_(11) "Causa finita est" – em latim – "Acabou-se o assunto" ou "O caso está encerrado"._

_(12) "c'est dommage" – em francês – "é uma pena"_

_(13) "__Nou younn pa konnen lè n pwale. __Fòk nou pa pèdi lèspwa nou." __– em créole – "Nenhum de nós sabe quando partirá. Não podemos perder a esperança."_

_(14) "Ayibobo" – em créole – Expressão que significa "Que assim seja", "Amém"._


	23. A Hora Rubra

**Capítulo XXIII – A Hora Rubra**

Maria sentiu uma tristeza enorme quando viu sua família partir. Precisava descansar um pouco, tentar dormir. Tinha que ficar sozinha para pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Pediu licença a Dumbledore e despediu-se de Severus sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Rumou diretamente para seus aposentos. Ao entrar, fechou a porta e encostou o corpo contra ela. Cerrou os olhos, agora afogados em lágrimas e ficou ali parada por muito tempo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo. Ainda sentia a pressão do corpo dele contra o seu, os braços dele em volta de sua cintura, os lábios dele procurando os seus, o perfume que ele usava a dominar-lhe os sentidos. Aquele beijo definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido. Tinha raiva de si própria por ter permitido. Se ela o tivesse repelido, ele não a teria tomado à força. Disso ela tinha certeza. Mas não conseguiu afastá-lo e, ao contrário do que seu lado racional aconselhara, deixou que o beijo acontecesse. Tinha sido um momento avassalador. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E agora ela estava ali, sem saber o que fazer.

Foi até a cama e pegou o álbum de fotografias que lhe havia sido enviado pela mãe como presente de Natal. Lá estavam as fotos de sua mãe e seu pai, de Marco, seus 2 filhos e sua esposa Ancilla, de Jean Pierre e sua esposa Loumenise, ambos cercados pelos 3 filhos. Havia fotos até mesmo dos animais de estimação da família: da gata branca angorá que pertencia à sua mãe e que se chamava Carina e de Nero, o mastim napolitano que pertencia ao seu pai.

Seus dedos correram entre as páginas do álbum. Ela acariciou cada fotografia como se estivesse a fazer carinho em todos aqueles a quem amava tanto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou ali a passar as folhas. Seu corpo finalmente cedeu ao cansaço e ela deixou-se levar pelo sono.

Dormiu profundamente e quando acordou viu que já havia passado muito da hora do almoço. Andou um pouco pelo quarto e decidiu abrir a janela dava para o Norte. Era a hora rubra. A tarde findava deixando o céu lindamente riscado de vermelho.

Este sempre fora o momento do dia preferido para ela. Costumava sentir uma paz reconfortante ao cair da noite. Ficou ali observando o lusco-fusco, o instante em que as últimas luzes se esmaeciam e os derradeiros raios de sol davam lugar às fulgurantes estrelas. A noite caiu lentamente, deitando sobre a terra o seu manto negro.

Fazia muito frio, mas o céu estava estranhamente limpo, permitindo que Maria conseguisse observar várias constelações: Orion facilmente identificada pela quatro estrelas que formam os vértices de seu formato quase trapezoidal: Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Rigel e Saiph; a Constelação do Cão onde está localizada Sírius, a estrela mais brilhante do céu; a Ursa Maior, com seu formato de panela, indicada claramente pelas estrelas Alioth, Merak e Dubhe; e finalmente a Estrela Polar, que sempre serviu de guia para os navegantes.

Como era lindo aquele espetáculo! De repente, lembrou-se de algo de Jean Pierre costumava dizer-lhe sempre que a via chateada: 'é na escuridão que enxergamos além, pois é à noite que conseguimos ver as estrelas e elas estão muito mais longe do que qualquer coisa que possamos avistar durante o dia'.

Mas ela não conseguia enxergar luz no impasse em que se encontrava. Era imperativo que achasse uma saída para aquela situação.

Olhou para o relógio novamente. Já estava quase na hora da grande festa. Não tinha ânimo algum neste momento para participar de festividades, mas precisava ir. Todos os professores e alunos participariam da comemoração e sua ausência seria certamente notada.

Banhou-se e vestiu-se ainda sem ânimo. Mirou-se no grande espelho dourado que tinha sido presente de seu pai e tudo o que conseguiu perceber foi a imagem de uma mulher nada atraente. Na verdade, nunca se achara bonita. Penteou cuidadosamente os cabelos e os arrumou em forma de coque. Precisava estar pelo menos apresentável. Afinal, as outras pessoas não tinham culpa alguma do seu atual estado de espírito e ela não podia mostrar-se diante de todos parecendo-se um espantalho.

Conferiu novamente sua imagem no espelho e decidiu que era o melhor que podia fazer. Deixou seus aposentos e dirigiu-se para o salão principal.

------ xxx ------

Severus viu Maria sair da sala de Dumbledore, acompanhando-a atentamente com os olhos. A porta fechou-se atrás dela e ele se achou sozinho com o diretor.

"- E então Severus, como estão os estoques de Veritasserum? Espero que você tenha conseguido repô-los pois poderemos precisar deles em breve."

"- Ainda tenho dois fracos da poção em meus estoques. Estou preparando mais um caldeirão, mas necessito de tempo. Como o senhor bem sabe, Veritasserum precisa de um mês para ser finalizada. Falando nisso, tenho mesmo que ir ao laboratório para colocar os últimos ingredientes no caldeirão. Se o senhor me dá licença ..."

"- Ah sim, é claro. Mas não se esqueça de que hoje teremos a grande festa. Não vá se distrair em meio a seus frascos de poções e acabar se atrasando. Maria estará lá e Gilderoy jamais perderia a oportunidade de chegar a ela antes de você." - Disse Dumbledore, olhando para ele com aqueles inocentes olhos azuis.

"- Não se preocupe diretor, eu estarei no salão principal na hora marcada." - E assim, saiu da sala sem dizer mais palavra.

Entrou no laboratório de poções sentindo-se cansado. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia a falta que fazia uma boa noite de sono. Sentou-se e começou a trabalhar na poção Veritasserum. Teve que lutar muito para manter-se acordado. Passou assim muitas horas no laboratório e acabou não subindo para almoçar. Juntava-se à sua falta de apetite o fato de que queria evitar naquele momento o contato com outras pessoas. Precisava concentrar-se no trabalho para afastar-se dos pensamentos que o atormentavam.

Quando finalmente terminou de produzir a poção, distribui-a cuidadosamente por vários frascos e os catalogou, colocando-os em uma das prateleiras. Verificou então que o laboratório estava na mais perfeita ordem e deu o trabalho do dia por encerrado.

A noite agora já caía pesadamente, trazendo consigo um frio glacial. O relógio da parede marcava 18 horas quando Severus saiu do laboratório e rumou para seus aposentos a fim de preparar-se para a festa. Nunca enfrentara festividades com bons ânimos e o Natal era a festa de que menos gostava. Se pudesse, jamais iria participar da comemoração.

Estava a caminho de seu quarto quando a imagem do beijo voltou-lhe aos pensamentos. Parou em meio ao corredor e perguntou-se mentalmente se havia sentido qualquer ameaça de rejeição por parte dela, mas tinha certeza de que tinha sido completamente correspondido. Foi invadido por uma enorme satisfação interior. Era muito bom não se sentir rejeitado pela pessoa a quem se ama.

Subitamente se viu surpreso por pensar assim. Seria amor o que sentia por Maria? Não seria apenas desejo? Não, não era apenas isso. Se fosse só desejo carnal, não se veria a pensar nela a qualquer hora do dia. Não sentiria a falta dela nos momentos mais inusitados. Agora mesmo pensava no quanto gostaria de tê-la tido consigo no laboratório para poder olhar para ela enquanto trabalhavam. Gostaria muito de voltar às sessões de tradução, mas estas haviam sido suspensas a pedido do diretor que requisitou a retomada dos trabalhos apenas após as festividades do Natal.

Resolveu que não era mais hora para distrair-se com estas idéias. Voltou a andar em direção aos seus aposentos. Dumbledore certamente não o deixaria em paz se chegasse muito atrasado para a festa.

Entrou em seu quarto, banhou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente. Saiu sem demora, dirigindo-se para as escadas que davam acesso ao grande salão.


	24. Angústia, Arrebatamento e Surpresa

**Capítulo XXIV – Angústia, Arrebatamento e Surpresa**

Severus e Maria chegaram ao grande salão quase que ao mesmo tempo, mas vindos de direções opostas. Os dois se olharam e se cumprimentaram brevemente, dirigindo-se imediatamente para os seus lugares reservados na mesa que ocupava totalmente um dos lados do ambiente. A cadeira reservada a ele ficava, como sempre, ao lado da cadeira a ser ocupada por Maria. Eles se sentaram como de costume. Minerva, que também sentava-se perto de Maria, logo puxou conversa com ela.

Severus preferiu ficar calado e passou a observar atentamente à sua volta. O lugar estava especialmente decorado. A primeira coisa que qualquer um notaria ao entrar era a neve que parecia cair lentamente do teto e que se dissipava a apenas alguns centímetros das cabeças mais altas. A iluminação parecia vir de toda a parte, dando especial ênfase às enormes árvores de Natal que enfeitavam cada um dos quatros cantos do salão. Delas pendiam enfeites de cores que representavam as quatro casas de Hogwarts: o vermelho e dourado de Grifinória, o azul e bronze de Corvinal, o amarelo e preto de Lufa-Lufa, e finalmente o verde e prata de Sonserina.

Albus Dumbledore estava sentado ao centro da grande mesa e parecia divertir-se muito. Sibila Trewlaney, sentada ao lado do diretor, observava a tudo extasiada. Seus olhar como sempre perdido, preso a lugar algum, vagava sem rumo.

Os alunos faziam sua costumeira algazarra, banqueteando-se com as guloseimas que eram servidas. As mesas por eles ocupadas ficavam perpendicularmente posicionadas em relação à grande mesa e estavam repletas das mais diferentes iguarias, fazendo com que fosse muito difícil escolher o que mais lhes apetecia o paladar. Como não queriam perder coisa alguma, acabavam por abarrotar seus pratos com todas as gostosuras que suas mãos pudesse alcançar.

Gilderoy Lockhart, hoje totalmente vestido de vermelho, alegremente caminhava pelo salão, seguido por suas indefectíveis fãs que pareciam nunca se cansar de lhe pedir autógrafos.

Severus ficou ali por quase uma hora sentado. Precisava inventar uma desculpa convincente para sair. Seus ânimos continuavam soturnos e o barulho da festa agora o incomodava bastante. Além disso, queria desesperadamente ficar a sós com Maria, mas esta possibilidade lhe parecia bastante remota naquele momento.

Olhou-a discretamente a fim de chamar sua atenção e percebeu que ela estava muito entretida conversando com Minerva. Decidiu sair para caminhar um pouco. Procuraria momento mais propício para estar com ela.

Mal levantou-se quando foi praticamente abalrroado por Lockhart. Ele estava apenas esperando o momento certo para ficar ao lado de Maria. Severus não permitiria que Gilderoy se sentasse ao lado dela e ali passasse a noite inteira a lhe fazer galanteios. Não, aquilo já era demais! Não iria aturar tal despautério!

Vendo que não podia voltar para a cadeira, porque Gilderoy já havia dela se apoderado, resolveu arriscar-se:

"- Dra. Gentili, será que nós poderíamos conversar a sós?"

A princípio Maria pensou em não aceitar o convite. Mas quando olhou para Lockhart, já devidamente empoleirado na cadeira ao lado, decidiu que o melhor seria sair dali. Pediu licença a Minerva e se levantou, seguindo Severus.

Gilderoy fez clara menção de acompanhá-la, mas teve seu braço seguro pela professora McGonagall, que parecia particularmente interessada em ouvir, pela enésima vez, a encantadora narrativa que contava como ele havia derrotado, sozinho e desarmado, o horrível Lobisomen de Madagascar.

Maria olhou para Minerva com gratidão e recebeu um leve piscar de olhos como retorno. Ainda bem que a professora de transfiguração havia agido rápido, livrando-a de enfrentar uma noite inteira ouvindo os galanteios e as histórias nada verossímeis contadas por Gilderoy.

Severus e ela dirigiram-se para longe da balbúrdia. Andaram por alguns tempo e acabaram saindo do castelo. A noite estava fria, mas o céu continuava estrelado. Pararam junto a um dos portais e ficaram olhando um para o outro. O silêncio só foi finalmente quebrado quando Maria falou:

"- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?", a voz dela era tão fria quanto a noite.

Severus não respondeu. Ficou ali, olhando para ela, sem dizer palavra e sem se mexer, fazendo com que ela se sentisse muito incomodada. Maria ainda esperou alguns minutos para que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas como nada foi dito, ela fez menção de retirar-se para voltar à festa.

"- Por que a pressa?", era a voz de Severus. "- Será que a senhora não pode ficar nem um minuto longe de Lockhart e seus galanteios?"

Ela olhou para ele desafiadoramente. "- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer-lhe que não tenho qualquer interesse por Gilderoy Lockhart? Nem por ele, nem por suas histórias estapafúrdias e nem por suas roupas espalhafatosas."

Para seu espanto, Severus não disse nada. Apenas puxou-a gentilmente pelo braço e a trouxe para muito perto de si. Ela sentiu um calor súbito e um rubor que lhe tomavam conta do rosto. Fechou os olhos para tentar controlar-se. Quando os abriu, ele estava ainda mais perto.

"- Então fique comigo, Maria.", a voz dele era só um murmúrio. Era a primeira vez desde que se conheceram que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

"- Pensei que o senhor não aprovasse informalidades no trato com os colegas de trabalho.", ela rebateu. Tinha subitamente sido tomada por uma raiva que não conseguia entender. Mas precisava muito deste sentimento de ira para tentar resistir ao inexorável.

"- Acredito que formalidades não sejam mais necessárias entre nós dois. Principalmente depois do que ocorreu hoje pela manhã.", falou Severus, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"- O que houve hoje de manhã foi um erro, não deveria ter acontecido." Maria mal acabou a frase quando sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura. Ele a puxou ainda mais para si, procurando avidamente sua boca.

Ela tentou protestar, mas não teve forças. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era corresponder aos carinhos que vinham dele. Sentiu um arrepio a subir-lhe pelo corpo quando ele a encostou na parede. Os lábios dele agora percorriam suas orelhas e seu pescoço.

"- Severus," - a voz dela era somente um sussuro - "pode chegar alguém. Se os alunos nos virem, eu, eu ..."

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Não havia mais como resistir. O mundo à sua volta simplesmente não existia mais. Tudo o que conseguia perceber era aquele momento.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo, os corpos a se tocarem, as bocas unidas, até que finalmente ele a pegou outra vez pelo braço e lhe disse ao ouvido: "- Vamos para um lugar melhor, quero ficar a sós com você sem a perspectiva de sermos interrompidos."

"- Não! Precisamos voltar para a festa!", ela protestou em voz baixa. "- Vão sentir a nossa falta. Minerva e Gilderoy viram quando saímos juntos."

Severus olhou para ela por alguns instantes. Seus olhos estavam carregados de desejo. "- Você tem razão. É melhor voltarmos para o grande salão. Mas eu preciso muito encontrá-la novamente após a festa."

"- Está bem." - ela achou melhor concordar. "- Mas é melhor voltarmos rápido antes que alguém nos venha procurar." Dito isto, afastou-se dele para evitar que a puxasse novamente para junto de si. Ele entretanto não disse ou tentou mais nada para demovê-la da idéia de voltar à festa. Limitou-se a segui-la.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao grande salão, Severus foi interpelado por Gilderoy Lockhart. Maria rapidamente afastou-se dos dois e foi sentar-se de novo ao lado de Minerva. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela achou que todos podiam ouvi-lo. "- Você tem que se controlar.", dizia a si mesma mentalmente. Mas aquilo estava fora de seu controle. Nunca havia se sentido assim, nem mesmo com Vittorio, nem mesmo quando estavam no auge da paixão. Percebeu-se excitada como uma colegial que encara um amor proibido. "- Isto é ridículo, você não é mais uma menina.", dizia sua voz interior. Olhou na direção Severus e viu que ele já havia se livrado de Lockhart e se dirigia para as masmorras. Teve um ímpeto súbido de acompanhá-lo, mas foi imediatamente impedida por seu lado racional, que agora tentava desesperadamente tomar o controle da situação.

Respirou fundo várias vezes e percebeu que Minerva a olhava com curiosidade: "- O que foi, querida, você está se sentindo mal? Foi alguma coisa que Severus falou?"

"- Não Minerva, eu estou bem. Apenas um pouco cansada. Não é nada demais."

Minerva sorriu levemente para ela. "- Você tem certeza de que não precisa de nada?"

"- Tenho sim. Obrigada por perguntar. Eu preciso apenas de uma boa noite de sono. Amanhã estarei como nova."

O resto da festa transcorreu normalmente. Severus não mais apareceu no salão principal. Quando a meia-noite chegou, Dumbledore encerrou os festejos e pediu que os alunos se dirigissem aos seus dormitórios. Precisavam dormir um pouco antes da viagem de volta para casa. Todos obedeceram sem reclamar.

Maria despediu-se de Albus e de Minerva e dirigiu-se para seus aposentos antes que Gilderoy pudesse chegar até ela. Os pensamentos lhe fervilhavam os miolos. Quando percebeu, já estava diante da porta de seu quarto.

Olhou para os lados e viu que não havia qualquer sinal da presença de Severus. "- Melhor assim." - pensou. "- Preciso de algum tempo para me recompor. Amanhã eu vou acabar de vez com este ridículo quase-romance."

Entrou nos aposentos e foi imediatamente tomar um banho. Ainda sentia a pressão das mãos dele em seu corpo. Ficou bastante tempo imersa na banheira até que conseguiu acalmar-se por completo. Quando percebeu que se sentia totalmente controlada, saiu da banheira, enxugou-se e vestiu-se para dormir.

Encaminhou-se para a cama e puxou as cobertas. Já aprontava-se para se deitar quando escutou que alguém batia levemente à porta. Olhou para o relógio. Mais de uma hora havia se passado entre o fim da festa e aquele momento.

Afastou-se da cama e foi até a porta. "- Quem é?", perguntou. Não houve resposta.

Pegou sua varinha pois sentia uma estranha sensação de perigo. Conjurou o feitiço que usava para destrancar a porta e esperou que ela se abrisse. Conservava a varinha em punho, preparada para contra-atacar se necessário.

Quando a porta se abriu completamente, seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam. Para seu total espanto, do lado de fora de seu quarto, parado como uma estátua, estava Gilderoy Lockhart.


	25. Inania Verba

**Capítulo XXV – ****In****a****nia Verba**

Maria estava boquiaberta. Quando conseguiu finalmente reagir, viu que Gilderoy já se preparava para entrar no quarto. Ela rapidamente foi até a porta fechando-a parcialmente e impedindo a passagem dele.

"- Gilderoy, já está muito tarde. Você não deveria vir até aqui."

"- Oh minha deliciosa Maria ...", Gilderoy olhava para ela dos pés a cabeça, sem qualquer pudor. Maria sentiu-se ultrajada, sua privacidade estava sendo invadida e ela não permitiria isso.

"- Gilderoy, peço que você se retire imediatamente. Nunca lhe dei intimidades para me olhar desta maneira. Faça-me o favor!"

"- Mas eu pensei que já era tempo para privarmos de maior intimidade. Você naturalmente se dá conta de que há muitas mulheres que praticamente se jogariam a meus pés, implorando-me para visitá-las em seus apostentos. Contudo, eu prefiro você a todas elas. Você não se acha uma sortuda?", ele agora sorria, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Com certeza pensava que seu gesto absurdo de visitá-la àquela hora da noite estava totalmente justificado com o que acabara de dizer.

"- Gilderoy," - ela o fitava seriamente, "quero que fique bem claro que eu não tenho interesse pessoal algum por você. Para mim, nós somos apenas companheiros de trabalho. Se há tantas mulheres assim a desejá-lo, então porque insiste em procurar uma que obviamente não está interessada?"

"- Ah, querida, mas eu sei que você está interessada. Apenas finge que não está para me deixar mais atiçado. Eu aprecio estes joguinhos de esconde-esconde. Vamos lá, abra a porta para mim. Prometo que lhe darei uma noite inesquecível de amor."

Maria já não tinha mais argumentos. Que parte da expressão "não quero" ele não havia entendido? Resolveu que não adiantaria mais retrucar. "- Inania Verba."(15) - pensou. Não disse mais nada e fez menção de afastar-se da porta. Lockhart entendeu o gesto como um ato de receptividade e aproximou-se, preparando-se para entrar.

Ficou totalmente estupefato quando viu que ela lhe fechava a porta na cara, sem mais qualquer explicação. Ficou ali ainda por alguns minutos esperando que ela mudasse de idéia e que a porta miraculosamente voltasse a se abrir. Como nada acontecia, resolveu retirar-se, dando um muxoxo. "- Adoro mulheres difíceis!", disse ele, e saiu saltitante, como se tivesse ganhado um grande presente de Natal.

Maria ficou atrás da porta, esperando que ele se fosse. "- Era só o que me faltava, já não me bastasse estar em palpos de aranha, tentando evitar um relacionamento que não posso permitir, agora preciso me defender contra Gilderoy. Que mal fiz a Merlin para merecer este castigo?"

Puxou as cobertas novamente e desta vez deitou-se na cama. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou infrutiferamente dormir. Sentia-se cansada, mas o sono não lhe chegava. Não conseguia desligar-se dos pensamentos que a atordoavam. "- Onde estaria Severus?" Não o havia mais visto desde que ele desvencilhara-se de Gilderoy, indo para as masmorras. "- Deve estar trabalhando, provavelmente rindo-se da minha fragilidade. Como você pôde mostrar-se tão vulnerável, Maria Gentili?", perguntava-se exasperadamente.

Virou-se muitas vezes na cama, procurando posição mais confortável. Ajeitou os travesseiros, arrumou as cobertas, acendeu a lareira, não adiantou. "- Será que vou ficar outra noite sem dormir? Preciso descansar." Resolveu que o melhor era abrir a janela que ficava próxima da cama. Talvez a visão das estrelas a acalmasse um pouco e lhe trouxesse o sono tão necessário.

Levantou-se para abrir a janela quando novamente ouviu que alguém batia à porta. "- Por Merlin, esse homem não desiste. Vou ter que lhe dar uma lição."

Pegou a varinha que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira e dirigiu-se para a porta. Desta vez não a abriria usando um feitiço e sim pessoalmente. Assim poderia supreender Gilderoy e dar-lhe um corretivo.

Abriu a porta com a varinha em punho. Estava tomada pela raiva. Já preparava-se para lançar um feitiço de proteção, quando viu que não era Gilderoy que estava do lado de fora. Severus Snape agora olhava para ela com surpresa.

"- Não achei que minha presença fosse tão indesejada.", ele disse com um disfarçado sorriso nos lábios.

"- Severus, é você! Eu pensei que fosse ..."

"- Você pensou que fosse quem?", perguntou ele com ar curioso.

"- Eu pensei que estivesse correndo perigo. Já é tarde e todos sabemos que há uma criatura malévola à solta pelo castelo.", disfarçou ela.

"- Sim, eu sei, mas não acho que tal criatura bateria à sua porta se quisesse lhe fazer mal. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ela resolveu que era melhor não mentir. Contou a ele sobre o incidente com Gilderoy. Talvez assim ele se distraísse e resolvesse que o melhor seria voltar a seus aposentos.

"- Aquele empavonado veio até aqui para tentar aproveitar-se de você?" - Severus estava furioso. Maria percebeu que a emenda tinha saído pior do que o soneto.

"- Ele não fez nada. Eu o mandei embora, ele não chegou a entrar."

Severus olhou para ela longamente, como se lhe conseguisse ler os pensamentos. Finalmente falou: "- Alguém tem que dar uma lição nesse sujeitinho. E eu acho que terei que ser eu."

"- Não Severus, deixe isso para lá. Não vale a pena."

Só então ela deu-se conta de que estava ali, com a porta aberta, varinha em punho, vestida para dormir.

"- É melhor eu voltar para a cama. Preciso dormir.", disse ela disfarçando seu embaraço. "- Conversamos amanhã. Pode passar alguém pelo corredor e nos ver. Eu não estou vestida apropriadamente. Não podemos dar mau exemplo aos alunos."

Severus fitou-a outra vez. Aqueles olhos negros a perscrutá-la. Deu um passo, aproximando-se da porta, mas não tentou forçar a passagem.

"- Posso entrar?", ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Maria não sabia o porquê, mas abriu a porta para ele. "- Você está louca! Não deve fazer isso!", seu lado racional agora gritava dentro de sua cabeça. "- Mas eu não quero resistir ..."

Quando deu por si, Severus já estava dentro do quarto e havia fechado a porta atrás de si. Maria aproximou-se dele, não adiantava lutar contra o inevitável. Fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a abraçasse. O silêncio foi cortado pelo som abafado dos beijos, dos sussurros, das carícias que trocavam.

Nesse momento as palavras eram desnecessárias, não havia como exprimir o que seus corpos sentiam, invadidos pelo desejo, sufocados pelo amor que os dominava. Não existia nem passado e nem futuro. Todas as preocupações e todos os medos agora não faziam mais sentido. Aquele instante bastava, nada mais importava. Todo o resto se resumia em "steriles nugae et inania verba".(15)

------ xxx ------

_(15) __"__St__e__riles nugae et in__a__nia verba.__"__ – em latim – __"__Ninharias estéreis e palavras vãs.__"_


	26. No Meio do Caminho

**Capítulo XXVI – ****No Meio do Caminho**

Severus acordou e imediatamente olhou ao seu redor. O lugar em que se encontrava era claro e espaçoso. Percebia-se indubitavelmente ser um quarto de mulher. Maria ainda estava dormindo, sua cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele, seu braço esquerdo o abraçava, levemente pousado sobre o seu torso. Passou o braço direito sobre ela, fazendo-a ficar mais próxima, seu corpo agora completamente aninhado contra o peito dele. Sentiu o perfume suave que vinha de seus cabelos e então beijou-a carinhosamente na testa.

Sentia uma paz, uma alegria, uma euforia que jamais sentira antes. Sim, sexo era muito bom, mas sexo com amor era insuperável. E não havia mais dúvida alguma, ele amava Maria de verdade. Respirou profundamente até que seus pulmões se encheram do ar frio que dominava o quarto. Olhou para ela, deitada ali, em sono profundo e seus olhos subitamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Não sabia que tamanha felicidade era possível, não tinha idéia de que a amor correspondido pudesse ser assim, ímpar.

Cerrou os olhos e ficou ainda por algum tempo aproveitando aquele sentimento de bem-estar que o dominava. Após alguns minutos, fitou o relógio na parede. Já eram 5 horas da manhã. Viu que ainda estava escuro quando olhou através das frestas da janela que ficava próxima à cama. Queria ficar ali até que ela acordasse, mas não podia. Precisava rumar para seus aposentos enquanto todos ainda dormiam. Não era sua intenção ter alunos a falar pelos cantos se o vissem saindo do quarto dela àquela hora da manhã.

Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e vestiu-se. Quando estava para sair, ouviu a voz dela que o chamava. "- Severus, você já vai?"

Voltou seus olhos para a cama, de onde agora ela fazia menção de se levantar.

"- Não se levante, não é necessário. Ainda é muito cedo. Preciso voltar aos meus aposentos antes que os alunos comecem a andar pelos corredores. Não quero criar constrangimentos para você."

"- Eu entendo, meu amor."

"- O que foi que você disse?", ele perguntou. Nunca tinha sido tratado assim, com tanto carinho. Nunca havia sido chamado de "meu amor", nem mesmo por sua mãe.

"- Eu só o chamei de meu amor", disse ela sorrindo.

Severus sentiu uma imensa necessidade de abraçá-la mais uma vez. Deitou-se novamente na cama, abraçou-a e beijou-a longamente.

"- Maria, eu a amo tanto. Jamais pensei que isso aconteceria novamente comigo. Mas parece que me enganei redondamente."

"- Também devo confessar que me apaixonar estava bem longe de ser um objetivo meu quando cheguei a Hogwarts. Para dizer a verdade, lutei muito para escapar desse sentimento. Mas o destino nos reserva muitas surpresas e algumas delas, felizmente, são maravilhosas."

Ele sorriu levemente, acariciando o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos.

"- Ah Severus, você fica irresistível quando sorri. Deveria fazer isso mais vezes."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e indicou com um leve gesto de mão que não concordava com ela. "- Eu preciso ir agora, meu amor. Encontro você mais tarde no grande salão."

"- Estamos combinados então".

Severus abriu a porta do quarto e cautelosamente verificou que não havia ninguém à vista. Fechou a porta e rumou sem mais demora para as masmorras.

Maria levantou-se da cama, arrumou-a com esmero. Reacendeu a lareira que agora estava quase apagada. Estava muito frio e ela precisava banhar-se. Era o dia da saída dos alunos que voltariam para suas casas a fim de passar o Natal.

Enquanto estava na banheira, lembrou-se dos primeiros versos da Divina Comédia. As palavras de Dante Alighieri pareciam se aplicar perfeitamente à situação que vivia agora:

_"Nel mezzo del camin di nostra vita_

_Mi ritrovai per una selva oscura,_

_Che la diritta via era smarrita."_(16)

Sim, quando chegou a Hogwarts sentia-se perdida e sem rumo. Como o poeta Dante, parecia caminhar por uma selva escura que a engolia e de onde não havia escapatória. Mas agora tudo havia mudado, conseguia enxergar claramente as coisas, seu coração aberto novamente para o amor.

_"Amor, che a n__ullo amate amar perdona"_(17)

Decidiu que era infrutífero resistir àquele amor avassalador. Entregar-se a ele era a única alternativa lógica e sensata. Entre ela e Severus havia o principal para um relacionamento dar certo: amor e respeito mútuo. O que havia acontecido na noite anterior e o bem-estar que ela sentia agora eram provas irrefutáveis de que este conceito era verdadeiro.

"- Meu querido Jean Pierre ...", seus pensamentos agora se voltavam para o amigo. "- Você tinha toda razão. Não há ingrediente mais compatível com o amor do que o respeito e não se deve mesmo colocar nossa felicidade nas mãos de outrem. Eu tenho que ser dona do meu próprio destino. Não vou mais me deixar levar pelo medo de sofrer, preciso tomar as rédeas de minha vida. E é exatamente isso que vou fazer."

Saiu da banheira, enxugou-se e vestiu-se com calma. Verificou no relógio que já eram quase 7 horas. Saiu do quarto e rumou para o salão principal.

------ xxx ------

Severus chegou até seus aposentos sem ser perturbado por ninguém. Não passou por viva alma em seu caminho para as masmorras. O castelo estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Todos pareciam ainda dormir.

Entrou no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios. Ainda não acreditava que tanta felicidade era possível, não podia crer que ela o chamara de "meu amor". Como era bonita essa expressão que ele nunca pensara que ouviria.

Encaminhou-se para o armário a fim de pegar roupa limpa. Tomou seu costumeiro banho frio e vestiu-se. Foi até a mesa verificar uns pergaminhos que lá havia deixado na noite anterior. Percebeu que tinha cometido alguns erros quando anotara as quantidades dos ingredientes necessários para uma nova poção que estava preparando. "- Por que será que cometi erros tão crassos?", perguntou-se. "- Talvez porque você tivesse coisa muito melhor em mente quando escreveu isso.", respondeu a si mesmo mentalmente.

Era verdade, ele havia se sentado para escrever a fórmula logo após ter saído do salão principal. Tinha ficado em seus aposentos até o momento propício para que fosse procurar Maria a fim de conseguir um instante a sós com ela. Mas cada minuto de espera tinha valido à pena. Aquela tinha sido a noite mais feliz de sua vida.

Parou para relembrar os momentos que havia passado com ela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo pois ainda podia sentir o perfume que ela usava a lhe dominar as narinas. Tudo havia sido tão perfeito, tão além das expectativas. Ela era de verdade, era real, palpável. Não era uma lembrança ou uma paixão platônica, mas sim uma mulher de carne e osso que não o rejeitava, que correspondia ao seu amor. Com os olhos ainda fechados repassou mentalmente cada minuto da noite anterior. Os beijos, os carinhos, as palavras faladas ao ouvido, os murmúrios, os sussurros.

Maria não era a primeira mulher que ele tivera nos braços. Mas as outras tinham sido encontros casuais, acontecidos por pura necessidade física. Ele não teve qualquer sentimento especial por nenhuma delas e, com certeza, nenhuma delas o havia amado. Contudo, o que acontecera entre ele e Maria era único em sua vida. E, mas uma vez pensou, era REAL! A realidade é a melhor das fantasias!

Ficou assim de olhos fechados por ainda alguns minutos. Depois, decidiu que já era hora de ir. Verificou mais uma vez a mesa para certificar-se de que não tinha se esquecido de nada. Só então saiu de seus aposentos e dirigiu-se sem muita pressa para o salão principal.

------ xxx ------

_(16) Divina Comédia – Dante Alighieri – Inferno – Canto I, versos 1-3 - _

"_No meio do caminho de nossa vida_

_Achei-me a errar por uma selva escura,_

_Longe da boa via, então perdida"_

_(17) Divina Comédia – Dante Alighieri – Inferno – Canto V, verso 103 – _

"_Amor, que a amado algum de amar não priva"_


	27. Um Convite Especial

**Capítulo XXVII – Um Convite Especial**

O salão estava cheio de alunos quando Maria chegou. Uma alegria contagiante dominava o ar. Severus lá já estava, conversando discretamente com Dumbledore.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Minerva e viu que Gilderoy também acabara de chegar, totalmente vestido do mais puro azul-celeste. "- Por Godric Gryfindor," - falou Minerva - "onde essa criatura pensa que vai nesses trajes? Devo concordar com Severus, parece que Albus estava caducando quando o contratou para ser professor em Hogwarts. Ainda mais para uma matéria tão importante quanto Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas!"

Maria teve que conter-se muito para não gargalhar. "- O nosso diretor deve ter tido alguma razão muito especial para empregar Gilderoy.", disse ainda tentando conter o riso.

"- Sim, espero que seja um motivo melhor do que fazer troça de nós. Albus tem um senso de humor muito peculiar. Mas deixemos isso para lá. Você gostou da festa de ontem, querida?"

"- Para dizer a verdade, Minerva, eu estava muito triste com a partida da minha família. Infelizmente não consegui apreciar muito a festa. Falando nisso, obrigada por ter impedido que Gilderoy fosse atrás de mim quando me levantei. Eu realmente não estava com ânimo e tampouco paciência para lidar com ele."

"- Não há de quê. Não precisa me agradecer. E não é nada difícil prender Lockhart em uma conversa. Basta fazer uma pergunta que involva a pessoa dele. O único problema é fazer com que ele pare de falar. O homem parece que engoliu um gramofone!"

"- É verdade, nunca encontrei uma pessoa que fosse tão narcisista quanto ele! E olhe que já conheci um monte de gente que adorava pavonear-se, pessoas ridiculamente afeitas à auto-bajulação, mas devo confessar que Gilderoy superou a todos os meus níveis de tolerância. O pior de tudo é que esse tipo de gente geralmente não tem competência, mas acaba passando uma imagem tão segura de si, que os outros começam a acreditar neles."

"- Severus já é o extremo oposto, não é Maria? Devo admitir que tivemos várias desavenças e que ele é uma pessoa nada fácil de se lidar, mas confesso que sempre me surpreendeu. Quando era aluno aqui em Hogwarts, continuamente demonstrou aptidões especiais, principalmente no preparo de poções e no conhecimento das Artes das Trevas. Só sinto muito que não tenhamos dado a ele oportunidades de mostrar seus talentos, parece que estávamos todos cegos e simplesmente não o enxergávamos. Severus teria sido um excelente Auror, talvez o melhor de todos. Tenho um sentimento de culpa muito grande quando penso nisso. Se tivéssemos prestado mais atenção nele, lhe dado mais oportunidades, talvez pudéssemos ter evitado o pior."

"- O pior?", perguntou Maria com curiosidade.

"- Bem, isso é um assunto desagradável e um história muito comprida. Talvez um dia eu tenha a oportunidade de lhe contar. Mas agora não é o melhor momento. Vamos aproveitar o nosso café da manhã que parece estar delicioso. Além de tudo, vejo que Severus se dirige para cá e vai sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele parece prezar muito a sua companhia." A última frase foi dita com um claro sorriso nos lábios.

Maria não pode responder porque Severus já estava ao seu lado, preparando-se para sentar-se.

"- Espero que Lockhart não decida acomodar-se ao nosso lado.", falou ele, dirigindo-se às duas mulheres. "- Não sei se minhas pupilas suportariam tamanha profusão de azul berrante a esta hora da manhã." - Disse isto porque havia duas cadeiras vazias ao seu lado pois alguns professores haviam partido, aproveitando os festejos para passar o Natal com suas famílias.

"- Eu tenho cá minha teoria." - falou Minerva, não contendo o riso. "- Talvez ele seja daltônico, daquele tipo que não enxerga cor alguma."

Dessa vez foi Maria não conseguiu se controlar e desatou a rir. As duas começaram a conversar animadamente, fazendo considerações sobre a total falta de auto-crítica de Lockhart, quando viram que o mesmo se encaminhava para a mesa cercado por várias alunas. As meninas o fitavam com admiração. Ele porém as dispensou rapidamente e foi na direção em que Maria estava.

"- Bom dia, minha doce e deslumbrante Maria. Passou bem a noite?"

"- Sim, maravilhosamente bem.", respondeu ela.

"- Fico muito feliz. Gostaria imensamente de poder sentar-me ao seu lado.", disse ele, dessa vez olhando para Severus com ar de reprovação. "- Mas parece que não sou o único a apreciar a sua presença."

"- Eu acho que há um lugar vago ao lado de Sibila. Na verdade, aquele é o seu lugar. Talvez fosse melhor que você o ocupasse.", respondeu Maria.

"- Bem ... sim ... ótimo ... Mas preferia sentar-me ao seu lado. Talvez Minerva não se incomodasse em me ceder o seu assento.", disse ele, dirigindo-se à professora de transfiguração.

"- Infelizmente não posso Gilderoy. Em Hogwarts temos alguns protocolos que devem ser seguidos. Pessoalmente os acho inoportunos e às vezes irritantes. Mas, como professora, não devo dar mau exemplo ao alunos."

"- Sim, claro, entendo. Quem sabe Severus vá levantar-se e eu possa sentar-me em seu lugar." Agora dirigia-se para Snape, seus olhos o fuzilavam.

"- Sente-se ao lado da professora Trewlaney. Aquela é a cadeira reservada para você.", disse Severus, encerrando o assunto.

Vendo-se totalmente vencido, Gilderoy afastou-se dos três, mas não sem antes dizer: "- Nos encontramos em uma ocasião mais propícia, querida." - e saiu batendo os sapatos contra o chão, visivelmente contrariado.

"- Eu sinceramente não entendo o motivo pelo qual ele cismou comigo. Nunca dei indício algum de que estaria interessada nele.", Maria falou, dirigindo-se a Minerva.

"- Mas é exatamente por isso. Porque você não lhe dá confiança. Gilderoy sente-se rejeitado e não entende como uma mulher em sua sã consciência possa não se interessar por ele. Este é o motivo da insistência. Ele está acostumado a ser endeusado, adorado, bajulado. Não cabe na sua cabeça de vento que alguém, principalmente uma mulher, possa usar os miolos e enxergar o quão fútil e vazio ele é.", respondeu a professora McGonagall.

"- Sua teoria é interessante, Minerva. Mas ele não age da mesma maneira com você e eu sei que você também não lhe dá atenção."

"- Ah minha querida, eu já passei da idade para ser um alvo dos galanteios de Gilderoy. Você ainda está, como posso dizer, na linha de tiro." Dito isto, começou a rir profusamente.

Severus parecia alheio à conversa entre as mulheres. Apenas aparentava não estar interessado, mas havia ouvido muito bem o que as duas diziam. O que Minerva acabara de afirmar fazia todo sentido. Como ele tinha sido um tolo de sentir ciúmes de Maria com Lockhart. "- Ela é uma mulher tão inteligente, tão especial.", pensou. "- Certamente percebeu a fraude ambulante que é Lockhart apenas de olhar para ele." Ainda estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando viu que Dumbledore havia se aproximado deles.

"- Bom dia a todos!", disse Albus. "- Espero que tenham passado uma ótima noite."

"- Ah sim," - respondeu Minerva - "a noite foi fria, mas até que eu consegui dormir bem. Você quer falar comigo, Albus?"

"- Na verdade eu gostaria de conversar com Severus e Maria após o café.", disse o diretor.

"- Eu já terminei.", falou Maria.

Severus não disse nada pois obviamente já tinha dado sua refeição por encerrada. Ambos levantaram-se e seguiram Dumbledore.

Rumaram para a sala do diretor e, chegando lá, Albus pediu aos dois que se sentassem.

"- E então. Como estão os trabalhos de tradução?", perguntou.

"- Íamos começar o volume 49 quandos fomos interrompidos pelos últimos acontecimentos.", respondeu Severus.

"- Ah, claro. O triste episódio da petrificação de Justin e Nick sem Cabeça. Uma lástima. Os dois permanecem na ala hospitalar pois nossas mandrágoras ainda não estão amadurecidas o bastante para o preparo da poção que os trará de volta ao normal." Dumbledore agora balançava a cabeça tristemente. Pareceu ficar reflexivo por um instante, mas logo emendou "- Contudo quero que vocês dois aproveitem o Natal já que têm trabalhado tão duro. Gostaria que retomassem o trabalho apenas após as festividades."

"- O senhor já havia nos pedido para parar com a tradução e só voltar a trabalhar na enciclopédia após o Natal.", disse Severus secamente.

"- Eu sei, eu sei. Não pense que eu estou caducando." Albus agora sorria. "- É que o meu amigo professor Gentili ficou impressionadíssimo com você, Severus. Recebi hoje muito cedo uma carta dele.", dessa vez dirigia-se a Maria.

"- Seu pai gostaria muito que você passasse o Natal em casa, minha querida. Ele certamente não gosta da idéia de estar longe de sua filha em uma ocasião tão especial."

Maria ia responder quando o diretor emendou "- E você foi convidado para acompanhá-la, Severus."

Os dois ficaram surpresos ao ouvirem a última frase.

"- O professor Gentili me convidou?", Severus parecia embasbacado.

"- Ah sim, Ângelo faz absoluta questão de que você vá. Ele me deu instruções específicas e não aceitará um "não" como resposta. Você bem sabe o quanto seu pai pode ser persuasivo, não é querida?", disse ele, agora olhando para Maria.

"- Nem me fale! Eu sei perfeitamente que ele nunca se dá por vencido."

"- Muito bem," - continuou Dumbledore - "já arranjei a viagem de vocês. Consegui uma vaga na rede de pó de Flu e os dois devem partir em meia hora. Portanto, vão arrumar suas malas e estejam aqui no horário marcado. A rede está congestionadíssima nesta época. Não podemos ter atrasos."

Os dois professores retiraram-se sem demora. Apesar de seu aspecto bonachão, Albus Dumbledore sabia muito bem como ser incisivo.


	28. Os Gentili

**Capítulo XXVIII – Os Gentili**

Quando Maria terminou de fazer sua mala, voltou imediatamente à sala do diretor. Severus já lá estava aguardando por ela.

Ambos despediram-se rapidamente de Dumbledore e entraram na lareira, viajando pela rede de pó de Flu. Para Maria, a viagem não era nada agradável, mas era o meio mais rápido para se chegar a qualquer lugar sem enfrentar as intempéries do inverno rigoroso.

Logo após entrarem na lareira, ambos sentiram seus corpos serem arremetidos violentamente. A maioria dos bruxos que utilizava este meio de transporte dizia que ele lhes deixava uma sensação de náusea, mas Severus não percebia nada demais. Apenas um pouco de desconforto. Quando deu por si, já havia aterrissado na lareira que era seu destino. Saiu dela e limpou a fuligem que lhe cobria os cabelos e a roupa. Maria veio logo atrás e deixou a lareira poucos segundos após ele.

Quando ambos terminaram de limpar-se, perceberam que não estavam sós no aposento. Severus olhou à sua volta. O cômodo onde se encontravam era muito espaçoso e estava finamente decorado com enfeites de Natal. Parecia ser a sala de estar da casa. Piscou levemente os olhos para livrar-se do resto da fuligem que teimou em ficar em suas pálpebras e finalmente fitou as pessoas que ali se aglomeravam.

Em frente a ele estavam o Dr. Gentili, Marco e uma mulher que deduziu ser sua esposa, uma senhora, que deveria ser a mãe de Maria e, é claro, Jean Pierre Rappaport. Para a sua surpresa, entretanto, o haitiano tinha a companhia de uma mulher negra, muito bonita, e de três crianças que brincavam próximo ao casal. "- Então ele é casado.", disse para si mesmo mentalmente, olhando agora para um canto da sala onde se encontravam deitados lado a lado um enorme mastim napolitano negro e uma gata branca angorá.

Maria logo correu para os braços da mulher mais velha. "- Mamma, ma che cosa buona!"(18)

"- Ah, figlia mia, dame um bacio!"(19)

Abraçou longamente a mãe e assim procedeu com todos os presentes. Depois se dirigiu também aos animais a fim de afagar-lhes as cabeças. Estava visivelmente emocionada. Severus não sabia o que fazer, seu desconforto era enorme. Toda essa expansividade o deixava sem ação. Após alguns minutos apenas observando os cumprimentos, percebeu que Maria o apresentaria aos membros da família que ainda não o conheciam.

"- Mamma, Ancilla, Loumenise, crianças, este é o professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape, esta é minha mãe, Virgínia. Ancilla é minha cunhada e Loumenise é esposa de Jean Pierre. Estes aqui", disse ela apontando para as duas crianças que estavam ao lado de Marco, "são meus sobrinhos Renato e Beatrice. Os pestinhas que estão fazendo algazarra próximo à lareira são os Marie, Aline e Maurice, filhos de Jean Pierre e Loumenise. Ah, e aqueles dois lá no canto são Nero e Carina, nossos bichinhos de estimação."

"- É uma honra conhecê-los.", disse Severus acenando levemente com a cabeça para todos. Mal teve tempo para cumprimentá-los e Marco já o estava abraçando. "- É um grande prazer para nós recebê-lo, professor." Não sabendo o que fazer, Severus o abraçou de volta.

"- Marco, fratello mio, o professor Snape não está habituado a conviver com italianos. Lembre-se de que ele é inglês e não está acostumado com tanta efusividade."

"- Nada que não possa ser corrigido com um pouco de convivência.", disse Ângelo Gentili que também se aproximou de Severus e o abraçou. "- Saiba, professor Snape, que é um imenso piacere tê-lo aqui em minha humilde casa."

"- O prazer é todo meu, professor.", respondeu Snape ainda se sentindo desconfortável com o contato físico. "- Sinto-me honrado pelo convite."

"- A honra é toda nossa, professor." Desta vez, era a mãe de Maria quem falava. Ela tinha um sotaque bem menos carregado que o do marido. "- Mas, por favor, venha comigo, o senhor deve estar querendo se acomodar. Vou mostrar-lhe seus aposentos e lhe dar um tempo para desarrumar a mala e tomar um banho. Depois lhe apresentaremos a casa para que o senhor se sinta mais à vontade."

Severus a seguiu e ambos subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos. Ela gentilmente o deixou em frente à porta do aposento que lhe havia sido reservado. Antes de retirar-se, reiterou,"- Se o senhor precisar de alguma coisa, por favor não se acanhe em chamar a qualquer um de nós. Sinta-se em sua casa. Agora preciso descer para colocar as conversas em dia com a minha filha."

Severus aguardou até que ela se retirasse e só então abriu a porta do quarto. O aposento era grande e muito confortável. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada e os lençóis exalavam um perfume agradável. Quando entrou no ambiente percebeu que lá havia um banheiro exclusivo. Resolveu que o melhor era mesmo seguir os conselhos da anfitriã. Desfez a mala e banhou-se, rapidamente vestindo-se. Não queria deixar a família Gentili esperando.

Desceu então as escadas e viu que todos ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, apenas conversando despreocupadamente. Entrou na sala e ficou aguardando que sua presença fosse notada. Não precisou esperar muito pois Maria logo olhou para ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. "- Mamma, o professor Snape já está de volta e eu ainda nem desfiz minha mala. Vou deixá-lo aqui aos seus cuidados. Preciso me banhar, estou toda suja de fuligem." Disse ela. "- Peço licença a todos. Volto em breve.", completou e então retirou-se, subindo as escadas.

"- Bem professor, se o senhor me acompanha, vamos lhe mostrar a casa. Assim o senhor ficará familiarizado com tudo.", disse Virgínia Gentili.

Severus acompanhou-a enquanto ela lhe apresentava o imóvel. O lugar era enorme, tinha uma quantidade absurda de quartos. Através das janelas da sala podia-se ver que o jardim que ficava logo atrás do portão principal era belíssimo. O inverno era rigoroso, mas mesmo assim as árvores e arbustos estavam verdes. O professor Gentili logo informou a Snape de que as plantas da casa eram tratatadas com uma poção que ele mesmo havia inventado. Por isso não sentiam os rigores da estação mais fria.

Enquanto a Sra. Gentili lhe apresentava a residência, os outros membros da família os seguiam, conversando animadamente. Após mostrar toda a casa, a anfitriã fez questão de levá-lo até o lado de fora, para que ele também conhecesse os jardins e as estufas. Tudo estava meticulosamente cuidado e arrumado. O professor Gentili fazia jus à sua fama de homem organizado.

Assim que terminaram o tour pela propriedade, voltaram para a sala de estar onde Maria já os esperava. Ela vestia-se simplesmente como de costume. Seu perfume delicioso enchia o ar. "- Como ela está linda!", pensou Severus. "- Gostaria tanto de poder tê-la nos braços novamente." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Virgínia que agora pedia licença para retirar-se.

"- Preciso verificar a quantas anda o almoço.", ela falou.

"- Então professor Snape, o que achou da minha estufa?"

"- Magnífica Dr. Gentili."

"- Vamos até o laboratório? Mal posso esperar para apresentar ao senhor meus últimos trabalhos."

"- Sim, é claro."

Assim rumaram para o laboratório, seguidos de perto por Marco.

Loumenise e Ancilla, por sua vez, chamaram as crianças e se dirigiram para a cozinha, a fim de ajudar nos preparativos para o almoço.

Maria viu-se então a sós com Jean Pierre. Ele sorria para ela mostrando seus lindos dentes brancos.

"- Acredito que agora você e o professor Snape sejam mais do que apenas colegas de trabalho.", começou ele.

"- Não consigo esconder coisa alguma de você, não é mesmo?". Maria aproximou-se dele o abraçando. "- Você parece que lê pensamentos."

"- Não preciso ser legilimens para perceber que você está radiante. Só o amor pode nos trazer tanta alegria. Mas não quero deixá-la constrangida, você já está começando a corar. Não seja boba! Só quero que me diga se o que eu penso que já se sucedeu entre vocês realmente aconteceu."

Maria olhou para ele com as bochechas totalmente vermelhas de vergonha. "- Sim, meu amigo. Aconteceu e foi maravilhoso.", disse ela. "- Está satisfeito com a resposta?"

"- Estou satisfeitíssimo! Não poderia ficar mais contente! Agora sei que você dará um rumo à sua vida, deixando para trás um passado que não lhe trás nada de bom."

"- Jean Pierre, você acha que esse relacionamento pode dar certo?"

"- Não será fácil porque ele tem uma missão muito árdua a cumprir. Mas estou seguro de que vocês se darão muito bem juntos."

"- Que missão é essa? Me diga por favor!"

"- Não posso lhe dizer. Não sei especificamente do que se trata. Mas é alguma coisa que afetará a vida de todos nós e o seu amado será peça chave nesse quebra-cabeças."

"- Ele corre perigo, então?"

"- Minha querida, todos nós corremos perigo o tempo todo. Estamos vivos e isso basta para não estarmos seguros. Mas não é essa a graça da vida? Saber que estamos aqui agora e que amanhã podemos não estar mais? E que por isso temos que aproveitar todos os momentos, sorver e degustar todas as oportunidades que a vida nos dá? Não é esse o sentido máximo da nossa existência?"

"- É que eu fico preocupada. Antes de virmos para cá, tive uma conversa muito estranha com Minerva MacGonagall."

"- A professora de transfiguração?", perguntou Jean Pierre.

"- Exatamente, ela mesma. Pelo que pude perceber, há alguma coisa de muito ruim no passado dele. Minerva me disse ter um certo sentimento de culpa por tudo o que aconteceu com ele. Segundo ela, se os professores de Hogwarts tivessem dado mais atenção a Severus quando ele lá estudava, poderiam ter evitado o pior. Quando eu lhe perguntei o que seria "o pior", ela desconversou, dizendo que era uma história triste e comprida e que não valia à pena ser contada naquele momento."

"- Mas eu já havia lhe dito que o professor Snape esteve mergulhado no mundo das trevas e que saiu de lá por mérito próprio. O passado dele não importa para você. O importante agora é saber que ele tem um caráter reto e, principalmente, que existe reciprocidade no amor que você lhe dedica."

"- Você acha mesmo que trata-se de amor, Jean Pierre? Não pode ser apenas uma coisa passageira?"

"- Olhe para mim e me diga-me você mesma. Você realmente acha que isto é fugaz?"

Maria fitou o amigo, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar. Jean Pierre era a única pessoa no mundo que a fazia desviar os olhos quando estava emocionada.

"- Não é fugaz.", disse ela. "- Pelo menos para mim. Mas não posso ter certeza quanto a ele."

"- É claro que você pode ter certeza. Você não acha que ele seja sincero?"

"- Sim, eu acredito que ele me ame. Mas já me enganei antes e foi muito doloroso."

"- Ah mon chèri, você nunca se enganou antes. Apenas fingia acreditar nos relacionamentos anteriores para não desistir deles logo no início. Mas você sabia muito bem que não havia futuro neles tanto quanto você sabe que pode ser muito feliz com Severus Snape. Vamos! Não seja boba e pare de amofinar-se sem motivo. Venha cá, me dê um outro abraço!"

Maria foi de encontro ao amigo, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Ambos dirigiram-se à cozinha pois já saía de lá um cheiro delicioso que invadia a casa. Puseram-se então a ajudar na preparação da mesa do almoço.

------ xxx ------

No laboratório de poções, Snape ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a erudição do Dr. Gentili. O homem era um gênio. O seu conhecimento parecia inesgotável. Marco Gentili e o pai trabalhavam muito bem juntos, formando um verdadeiro time. Ambos fizeram questão de mostrar ao convidado todas as suas mais recentes descobertas. Os dois tinham uma interação muito grande, a ponto de um terminar o que outro começara a falar. Percebia-se tão claramente os laços afetivos que uniam os dois homens, laços que iam além da relação pai e filho. Amarras atadas pela amizade e pelo respeito que suplantam os sentimentos relacionados ao simples parentesco.

Severus agora se achava muito confortável em meios aos seus anfitriões. Sentia-se acolhido, como se realmente fizesse parte daquela família. Neste momento entendia o motivo pelo qual Maria era tão equilibrada, tão centrada. Uma família assim fazia toda a diferença. O apoio e o suporte que davam a ela eram algo que ele jamais tivera em sua vida. A imagem de pai que tinha era a de Tobias Snape, sempre zangado, nunca satisfeito. Seu olhar carregado de raiva quando via o filho aproximar-se. Mas ali, em meio aos Gentili, tudo era tão diferente. Aquilo sim era uma família, pessoas que se amavam, se aceitavam e se respeitavam. Ficou feliz de viver o bastante para poder desfrutar da convivência com gente tão acolhedora.

Os três ficaram por várias horas entretidos em seu trabalho e só pararam quando a Sra. Gentili bateu à porta e avisou de que o almoço seria servido em 15 minutos.

"- Eccellente!", disse Ângelo. "- Estou morrendo de fome. Professor Snape, o senhor hoje vai experimentar o melhor da cozinha italiana!", completou sorrindo.

"- Fico agradecido por poder privar de seu convívio familiar, Dr. Gentili."

"- Então vamos, homem. Deixe de cerimônias! A mesa já está posta e o cheiro da comida da mia Virgínia é irresistibile!"

------ xxx ------

_(18) "- Mamma, ma che cosa buona!" – em italiano – "- Mamãe, mas que coisa boa!"_

_(19) "- Ah, figlia mia, dame um bacio!" – em italiano – "- Ah, minha filha, me dê um beijo!"_


	29. Perguntas e Respostas

**Capítulo XXIX – Perguntas e Respostas**

O almoço foi servido em um clima de muita descontração. Severus sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Maria e logo entabulou animada conversa com o Dr. Gentili. Praticamente continuaram durante a refeição o assunto que não haviam terminado quando foram interrompidos no laboratório.

As crianças sentaram-se à parte dos adultos, em uma mesa especialmente designada para elas. Para surpresa de Snape, comportaram-se maravilhosamente bem.

Quando o almoço terminou, Ângelo pediu licença a todos. Iria se recolher aos seus aposentos para descansar o almoço. Rapidamente, o resto da família fez o mesmo e Severus se viu repentinamente a sós na sala com Maria.

"- Vamos dar uma volta pela propriedade?", perguntou ela.

"- Você não vai também se recolher?"

"- Não há necessidade. Eu já estou acostumada a não mais descansar após o almoço.", disse ela.

"- Seus pais não se incomodarão se souberem que você está a andar por aí tendo somente a mim como companhia?"

"- Ah Severus, não seja bobo! É claro que não! Eu já estou bem crescidinha, você não acha?"

"- Sim, com certeza. Você é mulher feita. Se não o fosse, eu jamais me aproximaria de você.", disse ele, agora com um indisfarçado sorriso nos lábios.

"- Fico lisonjeada. A maioria dos homens prefere mulheres mais novas, até mesmo meninas. Ainda mais homens que lidam com adolescentes o tempo todo, como é o seu caso, sendo professor em Hogwarts."

"- Não posso negar que já fui assediado por algumas alunas. Mas sempre fiz questão de repudiar este comportamento por parte delas. E, é claro que após alguns meses de detenção acompanhadas pelo Sr. Filtch, até mesmo as mais resilientes acabam se convencendo e terminam por me deixar em paz."

Maria aproximou-se dele e pegou sua mão. "- Não posso culpá-las por se sentirem atraídas por você.", disse, chegando-se mais para perto dele.

"- Não me tente assim, Maria! Eu não quero faltar com o respeito à casa de seus pais, mas não sou feito de mármore!"

Ela pareceu não ouvir o que ele havia dito e entrelaçou os braços atrás do pescoço dele. Severus a trouxe para si, beijando-a apaixonamente. Apertou-a contra o corpo, suas mãos a deslisarem pelas costas dela até lhe chegarem à cintura.

"- Você me tira do sério, mulher. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser na noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Mal consigo esperar para tê-la de novo comigo."

"- É mesmo?", perguntou ela em voz muito baixa e com olhar matreiro.

Severus a fitou com olhos interrogadores. Seria aquele um convite para segui-la até o seu quarto? Afastou-se então dela, ainda segurando suas mãos.

"- Estamos na casa de sua família agora. Não quero que seu pai faça mau juízo de mim. Além do mais, o que sinto por você é sério, não se trata de arroubo momentâneo. Nós podemos esperar para ficar juntos em ocasião mais propícia."

"- Está bem, eu não vou discordar de você. Mas podemos pelo menos dar um passeio juntos. Isso não vai causar nenhum mal-estar, você não acha?", retrucou.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e ambos saíram para passear no jardim.

O clima não estava muito frio naquela tarde. Podiam-se ver alguns minguados raios de sol a aparecer por entre as nuvens. Os dois ficaram passeando pelo imenso jardim por muito tempo, sentindo o doce perfume que vinha das cerejeiras. Depois dirigiram-se para um caramanchão alto, coberto de heras, que formava um grande quadrado no meio do jardim e que possuía diversos banquinhos dispostos em seu centro. Lá entraram a fim de se sentar e descansar um pouco, ficando protegidos das vistas de outras pessoas. Durante todo o tempo Maria o entreteve contando-lhe as histórias de sua infância, os passeios que costumava fazer com a família, as brincadeiras que compartilhava com o irmão, a maneira como percebeu que tinha aptidão para idiomas. Severus olhava para ela sem nada dizer. Parecia totalmente absorvido no que ela falava, contentava-se em apenas ouvir o som da voz dela, em observar os gestos graciosos que fazia. Ficaram assim sem ver o tempo passar, até que ela deu-se conta de que só sua voz era ouvida.

"- Mas você não diz nada? Deve estar tonto de tanto me ouvir falar!"

"- Não há nada que eu possa dizer que lhe seja interessante, meu amor."

Maria sorriu e aproximou-se mais dele, beijando-lhe o rosto. "- Duvido muito. Tenho certeza de que você tem muitas histórias para contar."

"- Talvez um outro dia. Não quero aborrecê-la com a narrativa de fatos irrelevantes. Mas gostaria muito de lhe fazer uma pergunta de foro pessoal, se você me permitir é claro."

"- Deixe-me ver ... hummmm ... vou pensar.", disse ela sorrindo abertamente. "- Está bem. Pode fazer sua pergunta, contanto que haja uma recíproca. Eu também gostaria de saber algo sobre sua vida."

Severus pensou durante alguns segundos, parecia refletir se valeria à pena expor-se diante dela. Após o tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, decidiu que não precisavam ter segredos um para o outro, mas que contaria a ela apenas o necessário de modo que ela não corresse riscos. "- Combinado.", falou. "- Eu faço minha pergunta primeiro e depois, se sua resposta for satisfatória, você pode me fazer a sua pergunta. Mas, veja bem," - agora ele erguia o dedo indicador em tom professoral - "ficar satisfeito com sua resposta será considerado condição "sine qua non" (20) para que eu responda à sua pergunta."

"- Muito bem, professor Snape. Temos um acordo então.", ela parecia divertir-se muito com o ar sério dele.

"- Há quanto tempo você e Jean Pierre se conhecem?"

"- Mas é só isso que você ser saber? Que pergunta mais fácil de se responder. Muito bem, meu pai trouxe Jean Pierre do Haiti quando ele tinha 16 anos. Eu sou mais nova do que ele e contava 13 anos quando ele chegou à nossa casa. Jean Pierre é de uma família de Hougans. Seu pai foi um grande sacerdote do Vodu. Entretanto, todos os seus parentes próximos foram mortos por lutar contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele tinha apenas 6 anos quando ficou órfão e já apresentava aptidões extraordinárias. Acabou abandonado nas ruas, se envolvendo profundamente com a magia negra. Quando meu pai o encontrou, logo percebeu que ele tinha um enorme potencial. Então convenceu-o a vir para nossa casa. Jean Pierre sentiu-se acolhido aqui e passou lentamente a rejeitar o mal ao qual havia servido em sua vida pregressa. Ao completar 30 anos, voltou para o Haiti e depois de pouco tempo lá, casou-se com Loumenise. Agora dedica-se totalmente a ajudar as pessoas a desviarem-se dos "cruzamentos perigosos" que podem levar qualquer um da luz à escuridão. E ... Isso é tudo", disse ela fazendo uma pausa. "- Está satisfeito com a resposta?", perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"- Você e ele já tiveram algum relacionamento além da amizade?", questionou Severus incisivamente. Na verdade, essa era a questão principal que desejava resolver pois Dumbledore já o havia informado de que o haitiano era filho adotivo da família Gentili.

"- Não acredito que você esteja com ciúmes!", disse ela, a ponto de dar uma gargalhada.

"- Maria, não faça troça de mim. Responda à minha pergunta ... por favor ..."

Ela ainda o fitou por um tempo antes de responder. "- Está bem. A resposta é SIM."

Severus ficou surpreso, não esperava por essa resposta. Então sempre tivera razão de sentir ciúmes. Ia abrir a boca para fazer outra pergunta quando ela o interrompeu, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, exigindo-lhe silêncio.

"- Deixe-me completar minha resposta.", disse ela. "- Eu e Jean Pierre somos muito mais do que amigos, nós somos IRMÃOS espirituais, 'corda frates' (21). Se você quer saber se já fomos namorados, então a resposta é NÃO."

Ele deu um indisfarçado suspiro de alívio quando escutou o que ela dissera por último. "- Então não há ou houve qualquer relacionamente amoroso entre vocês?", perguntou, apenas para confirmar que havia entendido bem o que lhe tinha sido dito.

"- É claro que não! De onde você tira essas idéias absurdas? Primeiro me acusou de ser "amiga" de Gilderoy e agora isso!". Fingia estar aborrecida, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso e completou: "- Está satisfeito com a resposta?"

"- Estou satisfeitíssimo.", respondeu ele, com um meio sorriso. "- Me desculpe por perguntar, mas eu precisava saber, precisava ter certeza de que não havia nada entre vocês além de amizade. É que eu não estou acostumado a ver um relacionamento familiar tão estreito quanto o que você tem com sua família. Na verdade, eu nunca tive o que possa chamar de vida familiar." O cenho dele se fechara e seus olhos subitamente se encheram de tristeza. "- Agora que estou satisfeito com a resposta ...", continuou, "o que você gostaria de me perguntar?"

"- Bem, era exatamente sobre sua família que eu queria saber. Mas parece que o assunto não lhe é agradável. Não quero aborrecê-lo."

Severus levantou-se do banco onde estavam sentados, desviando o olhar. Ela imediatamente o acompanhou e ficou pacientemente aguardando por uma resposta.

"- Realmente o assunto não é dos melhores," – disse ele finalmente, voltando os olhos para ela – "mas não vejo motivos para não responder à sua pergunta. O que especificamente você gostaria de saber sobre minha família?"

"- Seus pais ainda são vivos? Você tem irmãos ou irmãs?"

"- Meus pais já estão mortos.", respondeu ele tentando disfarçar a mistura de emoções que lhe passavam na mente. "- Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova que não vejo há muito tempo e da qual não conheço o paradeiro. Ela foi doada para adoção alguns dias após seu nascimento. Convivi pouco com ela porque a família que a adotou a levou para outro país e nunca mais tivemos contato." Severus agora estava muito sério. Maria o fitava, como que também experimentasse a tristeza que ele sentia ao falar do assunto. "- Minha mãe era bruxa e meu pai era trouxa.", Severus continuou. "- Quando minha mãe percebeu que minha irmã não havia nascido com habilidades para a magia, decidiu que seria melhor doá-la para uma família de trouxas a fim de que fosse criada da melhor maneira possível. Meu pai", dessa vez os olhos dele ficaram carregados de raiva e seus lábios se apertaram, formando uma linha muito fina, "não tinha muita paciência com crianças.", completou. A última frase foi dita em voz muito baixa, como que arrancada de dentro dele à força.

"- Me perdoe, meu querido. Eu não deveria ter perguntado nada."

"- Você tem todo o direito de querer saber sobre minhas origens. Sei que sua família é toda composta de bruxos de sangue-puro e lhe dou razão em querer referências sobre mim."

"- Ah, Severus. Você me entendeu mal. Eu jamais iria repudiá-lo por não ser de sangue-puro. Jamais! Gostaria apenas de saber um pouco mais sobre você. Curiosidade natural de mulher apaixonada.", retrucou ela.

"- Então você não se importa que eu seja um mestiço?", perguntou Severus, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos e puxando-a para si.

"- Não, meu amor.", respondeu ela baixinho, sem desviar o olhar.

Ele não disse mais nada. Pegou-a pela cintura e apertou-a contra o corpo. Os beijos e carinhos que se seguiram foram apenas interrompidos pelo vento frio que passou a soprar quando a tarde findava e a noite já caía.

"- Severus, vamos para dentro.", sussurrou ela. "- Minha mãe deve já estar preparando o jantar de Natal."

"Sim, você tem razão. Vamos voltar."

E assim se encaminharam para a casa e entraram no exato momento em que as crianças desciam as escadas correndo, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. O som dos gritos infantis encheu o ar.

"- Crianças, comportem-se!", disse Maria energicamente. "- Nós temos visita em casa. Não podemos dar má impressão!"

"- Zia Maria," - falou Renato - "stasera è Natale."(22)

"- Va bene.", respondeu ela resignada, deixando que a crianças passassem. "- Mas tentem não fazer muito barulho. Vocês sabem que papà não gosta."

Mal as crianças retiraram-se da sala, já Marco descia as escadas atrás delas. "- Professor Snape, me desculpe.", disse ele. "- Hoje as crianças estão impossíveis, mal podem esperar para abrir os presentes de Natal."

Severus não teve tempo de responder porque o resto da família, com exceção da Sra. Gentili que já preparava o jantar, também descia as escadas. O Dr. Gentili o pegou pelo braço assim que o viu. "- Ah professor, que bom que o senhor está aqui. Estava no meu quarto descansando quando me veio à cabeça uma idéia mirabolante. O senhor se importa de ir comigo até o laboratório para fazermos uma experiência?"

"- Ângelo!", disse a Sra. Gentili, saindo da cozinha. "- Deixe o professor Snape em paz! Por Merlin, homem, é véspera de Natal. Não dá para ficar sem trabalhar pelo menos hoje?"

"- Virginia, cara mia, você sabe muito bem que eu não vou descansar enquanto não colocar minhas idéias em prática.", respondeu o Dr. Gentili, aproximando-se da esposa e a beijando nas bochechas.

"- Va bene.", disse ela, ainda demonstrando sua insatisfação com a impertinência do marido. "- Mas não vá ficar trabalhando até de madrugada. Daqui a pouco o jantar será servido e depois temos que nos preparar para a ceia."

"- Eu prometo que estaremos aqui para o jantar.", disse ele, cruzando as mãos sobre o coração para provar que dizia a verdade e já indo em direção ao laboratório. Severus o seguiu apenas quando viu que não haveria mais protestos por parte da Sra. Gentili.

------ xxx ------

_(20) "Sine qua non" – em latim – "sem a qual não pode ser"_

_  
(21) "Corda frates" – em latim – "Corações fraternos"_

_(22) "Zia Maria, __stasera __è Natale" – em italiano – "Tia Maria, é noite de Natal."_


	30. Natal em Família

**Capítulo XXX – Natal em Família**

O jantar transcorreu normalmente, com a família toda em volta da mesa. Desta vez, as crianças se sentaram junto aos adultos e, como antes, comportaram-se exemplarmente.

Após a refeição, a Sra. Gentili anunciou que a ceia seria servida pontualmente à meia-noite. Portanto, todos se dirigiram a seus respectivos aposentos a fim de preparar-se adequadamente para a ocasião.

Quando o relógio da sala marcava 23:45h, Severus desceu as escadas. Não queria se atrasar para a celebração que se seguiria. Após alguns minutos, os membros da família começaram, um a um, a vir de seus quartos para a sala de estar.

Cada um que chegava, colocava seus presentes sob a árvore de Natal que parecia flutuar em um canto. Severus sentiu-se profundamente incomodado pois não havia trazido presente algum. Tinha sido pego de surpresa pelo convite e não teve tempo para preparar-se e comprar alguns presentes. Maria pareceu ter se apercebido do embaraço dele e lhe falou baixinho: "- O que foi, meu querido? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"- Eu não trouxe nada comigo. Vejo que sua família gosta dar e receber presentes."

"- Não seja bobo! Não precisa se desculpar. Nós não tivemos tempo para nada e minha família sabe muito bem disso. Eles só fazem questão da nossa presença."

"- Mesmo assim, ainda me sinto mal por estar de mãos vazias."

Maria ia responder, mas o relógio deu a primeira badalada, anunciando a chegada da meia-noite. Neste momento, todos começaram a se abraçar, cumprimentando-se mutuamente e fazendo votos de Feliz Natal. Severus se viu em meio àquela profusão de apertos de mão, abraços e beijos, e ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Foi então que o professor Gentili se aproximou dele e o cumprimentou calorosamente. "- Professor Snape, sei que já disse isso outras vezes, mas preciso reiterar que é um grande piacere tê-lo aqui conosco."

Severus não conseguiu responder ao cumprimento pois toda a família passou a saudá-lo também. Primeiro Marco, a esposa e os filhos, depois a Sra. Gentili, e, por último, Jean Pierre, Loumenise e sua prole. Ele não sabia muito bem como agir e limitou-se a corresponder aos cumprimentos que recebia. Percebeu, pelo canto dos olhos, que Maria aguardava pacientemente a sua vez de abraçá-lo e só chegou-se perto dele quando todos os demais já o haviam saudado. "- Um Feliz Natal para o senhor, professor Snape.", disse ela, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

"- O mesmo para a senhora, Dra. Gentili.", ele respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão e recebendo, um pouco sem jeito, o abraço que ela lhe dava.

"- Bene," - disse o Dr. Gentili - "agora vamos aos presentes!" A frase foi imediatamente acompanhada de aplausos.

A Sra. Gentili foi até a árvore de Natal e começou a pegar os pacotes, um a um, entregando-os aos seus respectivos donos.

Maria ficou felicíssima quando viu que seu presente era um gramofone novo em folha. "- Mamma, adorei a surpresa! Eu levei meus discos para Hogwarts, mas não há lá muitos gramofones disponíveis. Acabei por não conseguir ouvir nem sequer uma de minhas músicas preferidas e estou sentindo muita falta delas."

"- Eu sabia que você gostaria do presente!", disse o Dr. Gentili. "- Eu e sua mãe o escolhemos com o maior carinho. E, veja, há junto com ele um disco que Jean Pierre trouxe para você, contendo todo o Réquiem de Mozart. Seu irmão, por sua vez, comprou um long play raríssimo, que inclui a ária de Don Giovanni que você mais aprecia."

"- A cena do Commandatore?", perguntou ela, maravilhada.

"- Isso mesmo.", respondeu Marco.

"- Que fantástico! Não poderia receber presentes melhores do que estes!", ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e fez questão de novamente abraçar a todos.

"- Bom, ainda falta um presente a ser entregue.", disse Virgínia.

"- É mesmo, eu quase ia me esquecendo. Professor Snape, este é um presente de toda nossa família para o senhor.", falou Ângelo, entregando a Severus um pacote finamente embrulhado.

"- Para mim? Dr. Gentili, eu não sei o que dizer."

"- Não diga nada, homem. Apenas abra o presente e veja se gosta." Dessa vez era Marco quem falava.

Severus pegou cuidadosamente o pacote e o abriu, tentando não destruir o lindo papel que o envolvia. Dentro dele havia uma caixa preta que continha a seguinte inscrição em letras douradas: "Para nosso novo amigo Severus Snape. Que nossa amizade perdure enquanto nossas almas existirem". Ele abriu a caixa e viu que lá dentro estava uma caneta belíssima, toda feita de ouro, com seu nome gravado em letras pretas. Nunca havia recebido um presente tão magnífico.

"- Dr. Gentili, eu estou sem palavras."

"- Isso quer dizer que gostou do presente?", perguntou a Sra. Gentili, sorrindo para ele.

"- Sim," - disse ele mal conseguindo conter a emoção. "- É uma caneta esplêndida, eu sinto não poder retribuir a tanta generosidade. Não tive tempo para comprar coisa alguma."

"- Não precisa se preocupar, professor Snape.", disse Marco. "- Nós só queremos que saiba que o temos em altíssima estima. Além do mais, não desejamos retribuição alguma. Só o fato de minha irmã poder trabalhar com o senhor já nos deixa muito felizes. Na verdade, meu pai somente enviou a enciclopédia Celta-Élfica para Hogwarts porque já sabia de sua fama como mestre de poções. Jamais confiaríamos um achado tão raro às mãos de qualquer um."

"- Eu fico muito agradecido pelo presente e lisonjeado com a confiança que em mim depositam."

"- Não há o que agradecer.", disse Ângelo. "- E agora basta! Vamos comer! Estou faminto!"

"- Mas antes, padrino, precisamos tirar nossa tradicional foto de família.", retrucou Jean Pierre.

"- Ah sì, é claro. Já ia me esquecendo. Vamos Gianino, pegue a máquina fotográfica."

Jean Pierre retirou-se e logo voltou, trazendo consigo a máquina que posicionou sobre um tripé em um canto da sala. A família se dirigiu para o canto oposto, preparando-se para a fotografia. "- Professor Snape," – falou Jean Pierre - "o senhor se importa de ficar ao lado de Maria?", disse, dando um discreto piscar de olhos na direção da amiga.

Severus, que havia se distanciado para deixar que a fotografia fosse tirada, viu-se intimado a dela participar. Ainda meio sem jeito, rumou para a posição que lhe havia sido indicada. Para sua surpresa, sem que o resto da família parecesse dar-se conta, Maria lhe tomou uma das mãos e chegou-se mais para perto dele."

Jean Pierre terminou de ajeitar a máquina e rapidamente postou-se ao lado da esposa. Ouviu-se o barulho característico da foto sendo tirada e o flash disparou, eternizando aquele momento.

"- Muito bem, agora podemos comer!", comemorou o Dr. Gentili.

A família prontamente dirigiu-se para a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já posta continha as mais diversas iguarias da comida italiana e mundial. A refeição foi magnífica. Até mesmo Severus, sempre tão comedido, acabou por comer demais.

Após a ceia, o Dr. Gentili pediu licença e retirou-se da sala. Voltou quase imediatamente, carregando consigo um violino.

"- Agora que já estamos todos de barriga cheia," - disse ele - "vamos desfrutar de um pouco de música."

Snape então acompanhou seus anfitriões de volta à sala de estar, onde a lareira acesa já crepitava, trazendo ao lugar um calor aconchegante. Sentaram-se nos sofás que lá ficavam para apreciar o concerto.

Maria acomodou-se ao piano e a Sra. Gentili aproximou-se, trazendo consigo uma clarineta.

O Dr. Gentili, sua esposa e filha começaram a tocar uma melodia que Severus conhecia e que não lhe trazia boas lembranças, pois fazia com que se recordasse dos Natais tristes que passara. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a família toda, com exceção da Sra. Gentili que estava na clarineta, cantou em uníssono:

"_Adeste fidelis, laethe triumphantes_

_Venite, venite in Bethlehem_

_Natum videte regem angelorum._

_Venite, adoremus, venite, adoremus,_

_Venite adoremus Dominum."_(23)

A música maravilhosa encheu a sala. Apesar das más recordações trazidas a princípio pela melodia, Severus logo começou a sentir-se novamente confortável. Não quis acompanhar as vozes, porque não se sentia bem em cantar, mas apreciou verdadeiramente a oportunidade que tinha de privar da companhia de pessoas tão acolhedoras.

À primeira peça musical, seguiram-se várias outras. Quando o grupo deu por si, já passava das 3 da manhã.

"- Já é hora de nos recolhermos!", disse a Sra. Gentili olhando para o relógio. "- Como o tempo passa rápido quando nos divertimos!"

"- Sì, sì, mia cara, precisamos mesmo dormir um pouco. Mas foi uma noite maravilhosa. Valeu à pena perder algumas horas de sono!", completou o Dr. Gentili.

Todos bateram palmas efusivamente e, um a um, foram saindo da sala de estar, dirigindo-se às escadas que levavam aos quartos.

Severus os acompanhou, rumando para os seus aposentos, carregando consigo o presente que recebera. Entrou no quarto e foi banhar-se, antes deixando cuidadosamente a caixa com presente sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Após seu costumeiro banho frio, apesar de sentir-se relaxado, estava ainda sem sono algum. Mesmo assim, encaminhou-se para a cama a fim de tentar descansar um pouco.

Já estava deitado quando ouviu que alguém batia suavemente à porta. "- Será que o Dr. Gentili quer aproveitar este tempo para trabalhar?", pensou. "- Até que seria bom para mim. Serviria para distrair-me."

Foi até a porta e a abriu. Maria estava do lado de fora do quarto e sorria para ele.

"- Eu o acordei?", perguntou.

"- Não, estou sem sono.", respondeu Severus olhando-a surpreso.

"- Vim aqui para desejar-lhe Feliz Natal mais apropriadamente.", disse ela, já entrando no quarto e cerrando a porta.

"- Maria, eu não acho que isto seja adequado. Eu realmente não quero que sua família faça mal juízo de mim.", protestou Severus.

Ela simplesmente ignorou o que ele dizia e dele se aproximou, abraçando-o. "- Não mereço nem mesmo um beijo de boa noite?"

Severus não respondeu. Já havia aprendido que não adiantava argumentar com ela. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de seu corpo. Beijou-a com paixão, mas não se deixou levar pela vontade que tinha de tomá-la novamente para si. Ao invés de fazer o que seu corpo lhe suplicava e levá-la consigo para a cama, ele a liberou de seus braços.

"- Eu gostaria muito de passar esta noite a sós com você, mas é melhor esperarmos por uma ocasião melhor."

"- Está bem, você tem razão.", disse ela acariciando-lhe o rosto, "- Não nos faltarão outras oportunidades. Tenha uma boa noite de sono, querido."

"- O mesmo para você, meu amor.", ele falou, enquanto a via retirar-se, fechando a porta atrás de si. Teve vontade de trazê-la de volta, chegou mesmo a colocar a mão direita na maçaneta da porta, a fim de abri-la novamente, mas acabou não o fazendo. Valeria à pena esperar por um momento mais propício.

Retornou com relutância para a cama, mas antes pegou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira a caixa preta que lá deixara. Abriu-a e retirou de dentro dela a caneta dourada, prendendo-a delicamente entre os dedos para admirá-la mais uma vez, seus olhos agora úmidos de lágrimas que insistiam em brotar alheias à sua vontade, fisicamente expressando o sentimento de gratidão que o inundava. Nunca havia se sentido tão acolhido, tão aceito, tão querido, tão ... tão amado.

Pousou a caneta novamente dentro da caixa que lhe servia de abrigo. Não se perdoaria jamais se, mesmo que involuntariamente, causasse algum dano ao presente que recebera. Deitou-se na cama macia e perfumada, cobriu-se e ali ficou, com os olhos fechados, até que o sono finalmente o arrebatou.

------ xxx ------

_(23) Letra cantada nas igrejas na época do Natal – Em latim – tradução livre – _

"_Vinde fiéis, alegres e triunfantes.  
Ó venham, ó venham para Belém!  
Vejam nascido o Rei dos anjos__!  
Ó vinde adoremos, ó vinde adoremos,  
Ó vinde adoremos, o Senhor!"_


	31. Café, Chá e Amenidades

**Capítulo XXXI – Café, Chá e Amenidades**

O dia seguinte chegou trazendo consigo muito frio. Havia nevado um pouco durante a noite. As árvores tinham suas folhas cobertas por uma leve camada de gelo.

Severus acordou e olhou imediatamente para o relógio que ficava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Já eram 7:30 da manhã! Jamais havia acordado tão tarde!

"- Estou atrasado!", pensou, levantando-se da cama. Banhou-se e vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode. Desceu as escadas já preparando-se para apresentar suas desculpas à família, quando percebeu que não havia ninguém nem na sala de estar e nem na sala de jantar.

Já ia procurar por seus anfitriões do lado de fora da casa quando viu que a Sra. Gentili descia preguiçosamente as escadas e tomava o caminho da cozinha. Ela só se apercebeu de sua presença quando estava praticamente tropeçando nele.

"- Ah, professor Snape! Desculpe-me, ainda estou sonolenta!"

"- Eu é quem peço desculpas, Sra. Gentili. Não queria fazer barulho, vejo que acabei acordando a senhora."

"- Mas o senhor não fez barulho algum! E eu acordei faz uns 40 minutos. Perdi completamente a hora. Ainda bem que todos os outros também dormiram demais, assim eu tenho mais tempo para preparar o café. O senhor me acompanha até a cozinha?"

"- Sim, é claro.", disse ele seguindo-a.

A cozinha da casa, era, como todo o resto, absurdamente enorme. A Sra. Gentili foi até o fogão e usou sua varinha para acendê-lo, colocando sobre ele duas chaleiras com água.

"- O senhor aceita um chá?"

"- Se não for lhe dar muito trabalho."

A Sra. Gentili sorriu para ele. "- O senhor é um cavalheiro! Não vai dar trabalho algum." Dito isto, abriu a porta de um dos armários e ficou a olhar fixamente para as prateleiras, repletas de potes contendo as mais diferentes ervas. "- O senhor tem alguma preferência de sabor?"

"- Não. Deixo a seu critério."

Ela pegou um dos potes. "- Então vou fazer chá de canela. Está muito frio hoje. O senhor gosta de café?"

"- Gosto sim."

"- Ótimo. Nós aqui adoramos café. Minha Maria então não vive sem um bom café preto.", disse ela, colocando duas xícaras com pires sobre a mesa que ficava no canto da cozinha. Severus percebeu que a louça era feita da mais requintada porcelana chinesa, finamente decorada, com certeza pintada à mão.

"- Sente-se por favor. Acomode-se, fique à vontade.", falou ela, apontando para uma das cadeiras junto à mesa.

Severus prontamente sentou-se, atendendo ao pedido de sua anfitriã. "- A senhora também é linguista, Sra. Gentili?", perguntou ele enquanto aguardava pelo chá.

"- Não, eu sou arqueóloga e astrônoma. Mas já faz algum tempo que me aposentei. Decidi dedicar-me mais à família. É claro que continuo diariamente a observar as estrelas e constelações e às vezes ajudo Marco quando ele precisa fazer a datação de peças achadas em escavações. Mas fora isso, não tenho nenhuma outra atividade além das domésticas. Eu e Ângelo ficamos muito em casa e procuramos aproveitar ao máximo a nossa aposentadoria. Deixamos o trabalho pesado para os mais jovens como meus filhos e minhas noras."

"- Suas noras?"

"- É que eu considero Jean Pierre como um filho. Sendo assim, Loumenise também é minha nora.", explicou sorrindo.

"- E quais são especialidades das suas noras, Sra. Gentili?"

"- Ancilla é formada em Antropologia e Matemática. Loumenise, assim como Jean Pierre, tem diploma em Ciência da Magia".

"- Estou impressionado com a erudição da família Gentili!", disse ele com sinceridade. "- Mas ... a senhora não sente falta do trabalho de campo?"

"- Sentia falta no princípio. Depois acabei me acostumando a ficar em casa e até gostando dos meus afazeres aqui. Ângelo sente muito mais falta do que eu.", disse ela, agora também sentando-se à mesa para fazer companhia a ele. Trazia consigo uma chaleira fumegante. Após acomodar-se na cadeira, preparou o chá e o serviu a Severus e a si própria.

"- Esse chá de canela é delicioso.", falou, enquanto sorvia o primeiro gole. "- Ângelo o trouxe consigo de uma viagem que fez à Índia. Mas eu ainda prefiro o gosto forte e amargo do café."

"- Eu também prefiro café ao chá."

"- Ah, então o senhor é dos meus! Mas não se preocupe, o café ficará pronto em apenas alguns minutos. Garanto-lhe que a espera valerá à pena. O senhor degustará o melhor café do mundo. Jean Pierre trouxe alguns pacotes consigo no mês passado quando veio do Brasil."

"- Eu não me incomodo em aguardar.", disse Severus enquanto sua anfitriã tomava os últimos goles de chá que ainda lhe restavam na xícara.

"- Nossa! Agora me sinto bem melhor, mais acordada!", disse ela, colocando a xícara sobre o pires.

"- Sra. Gentili, me perdôe a indiscrição da pergunta, mas a senhora não tem elfos para ajudá-la com o trabalho doméstico? Parece-me uma casa muito grande para que a senhora cuide dela sozinha."

"- Ah sim, temos uma família de 7 elfos que trabalha aqui. Mas eu sempre os dispenso no Natal e nas datas especiais. Eles moram em uma casinha que fica nos fundos de nossa propriedade."

"- Entendo ... Mas sempre achei que os elfos-domésticos nunca tivessem folga."

"- Ah, professor Snape, isso seria escravidão. Nossa família não apóia estas práticas." Dito isso, levantou-se novamente para preparar o café.

"- Posso ajudá-la a por a mesa?", perguntou Severus.

"- O senhor é MESMO um cavalheiro! Meu filho e meu marido não conseguem arrumar nada, muito pelo contrário. São capazes de quebrar até mesmo panelas de ferro!", respondeu ela, apontando com a varinha para as gavetas de um armário ao lado. "- O senhor vai achar os guardanapos, pratos e talheres naquele armário."

Severus foi prontamente até as gavetas e começou diligentemente a arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã.

"- O senhor não vai usar sua varinha para fazer a arrumação? É mais rápido."

"- Eu prefiro usar magia apenas quando necessário."

"- Então o senhor é igual ao meu Ângelo. Ele também reluta ao máximo em usar magia nas coisas simples, diz que esse hábito transforma o homem em um preguiçoso. Ele já me chamou à atenção incontáveis vezes por causa disso.", disse ela, sorrindo. "- Mas eu não me importo. Afinal, como faria tanta comida em tão pouco tempo se não usasse de magia?" Dito isto, foi até a mesa já posta segurando sua varinha e conjurou um feitiço, fazendo com que várias travessas contendo pães, bolos, queijos, biscoitos e diversas outras guloseimas saíssem dos armários da cozinha e flutuassem delicadamente, pousando sobre a mesa. Depois voltou à cozinha e trouxe consigo bules cheios de café e chá.

Severus ainda a estava auxiliando com os últimos detalhes quando ouviu vários passos que vinham da escada. A família agora descia em peso para fazer a refeição matinal.

Maria foi a primeira a chegar à sala. Tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios e piscou matreiramente um dos olhos para Severus quando passou por ele. "- Mamma, me desculpe, eu deveria ter acordado mais cedo para ajudá-la."

"- Não se preocupe, figlia mia. A mesa já está posta. O professor Snape gentilmente me ajudou a arrumar tudo."

"- Não sabia que o professor Snape era tão prendado!", falou Maria, em tom de brincadeira.

"- Prendado e eficientíssimo.", emendou a Sra. Gentili.

Neste momento, o resto da família já estava na sala e todos se acomodaram à mesa para tomar o café. Durante alguns minutos só se ouvia o barulho de talheres. Obviamente estavam todos famintos. Quando terminava o seu café, o Dr. Gentili virou-se para Severus, dizendo: "- O senhor come muito pouco. Precisa se alimentar melhor."

"- Eu agradeço, mas estou satisfeito."

"- Papà, não vá começar. O professor Snape não é de comer muito. Mais uma vez devo lembrá-lo de que ele é britânico!"

"- Eu bem sei o motivo pelo qual os ingleses comem pouco." – retrucou Ângelo – "- É porque a comida deles é horrível!"

"- Ângelo, por favor.", disse a Sra. Gentili, fuzilando o marido com os olhos.

"- O Dr. Gentili tem razão, nossa comida não é mesmo das melhores.", disse Severus para acalmar os ânimos.

"- Eu não disse, Virgínia? Até mesmo os britânicos reconhecem isso!"

A família inteira desatou a gargalhar, inclusive a Sra. Gentili e as crianças. Severus teve que controlar-se muito para permanecer impassível. Sua vontade era a de rir também, acompanhando a descontração geral.

O café terminou em clima bastante ameno. Quando todos finalmente levantaram-se da mesa, a Sra. Gentili, que agora contava com a ajuda das mulheres da família, rapidamente arrumou a bagunça deixada.

Os homens se dirigiram para a sala de estar e ficaram por algum tempo a conversar animadamente. Ângelo e Marco falavam de um novo projeto do qual o segundo iria participar a partir de janeiro do ano seguinte e pediam a opinião de Severus e Jean Pierre sobre os vários aspectos que envolveriam o trabalho a ser realizado.

A conversa se estendeu até que as mulheres e crianças se juntaram a eles. O Dr. Gentili ainda falava, quando Maria chegou-se perto dele.

"- Papà, eu e o professor Snape precisamos retornar a Hogwarts. Os alunos voltam amanhã, não podemos nos demorar mais."

"- Ah, figlia mia, fiquem pelo menos para o almoço.", retrucou o Dr. Gentili, com ar triste.

"- Infelizmente não podemos. O senhor sabe que eu ficaria aqui por mais tempo se dependesse de mim.", disse ela beijando e abraçando o pai. "- Tenho que subir para arrumar a mala. Apesar de ter trazido pouca coisa pois sabia que não poderia ficar aqui por muito tempo, ainda preciso acomodar os presentes dentro dela."

"- Eu também tenho que arrumar minha bagagem.", disse Snape, acompanhando Maria. Ambos subiram as escadas e dirigiram-se a seus respectivos aposentos.

Quando desceram, o clima de comoção já era evidente. As despedidas foram calorosas, repletas de beijos, carinhos e lágrimas. Severus foi efusivamente abraçado por todos os membros da família, incluindo as crianças.

Após todos os votos de felicidades, ele e Maria foram acompanhados até a lareira. Usando novamente a rede de pó de Flu, retornaram para a Hogwarts, deixando atrás de si a característica fumaça verde a pairar sobre o ambiente.


	32. De Volta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo XXXII – De Volta a Hogwarts**

Os dois foram novamente arrebatados pela rede de pó de Flu. Aterrissaram quase que imediatamente na grande lareira que ficava na sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore lá os aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios. Maria foi a primeira a sair da lareira, Severus veio logo a seguir.

"- E então, meus queridos, como passaram o Natal?", Albus perguntou, ajeitando distraidamente os óculos meia-lua, enquanto fitava o casal de professores com seus olhinhos inocentemente azuis.

"- Foi maravilhoso, Albus. Muito obrigada por me dar a chance de rever minha família em uma ocasião tão especial.", disse Maria. "- Só não lhe dou um abraço apertado porque estou coberta de fuligem.".

"- Minha querida, não precisa agradecer. Eu sei bem que a família é a base de tudo.", respondeu Dumbledore, como olhar pensativo. "- Mas e você, Severus? Aproveitou a viagem?"

"- Foi uma oportunidade única, diretor. Bastante proveitosa."

"- Muito bem, fico satisfeito em saber que ambos tiveram um bom Natal. Suponho que já tenham tomado seu café.", continuou o velho bruxo, agora olhando para o relógio. "- Mas é claro que sim." - ele mesmo respondeu - "- Já são quase 11:00h! Que pergunta estúpida a minha. Bem, então vou deixá-los em paz para desarrumarem as malas. Está quase na hora do almoço! Nos vemos no salão principal."

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça para indicar que estariam presentes ao almoço no horário habitual e se retiraram sem mais demora.

Albus ficou ali parado, a fitar a porta que se fechara atrás deles, como que hipnotizado. Era tão evidente para ele que havia entre Maria e Severus uma afetividade latente. Ficava feliz em saber que seu Mestre de Poções poderia ter a chance de experimentar um pouco de felicidade. Sabia muito bem de todos os problemas familiares pelos quais Severus havia passado, sua infância atribulada, seu passado de pobreza, fome e abandono. Assim como Minerva, também ele nutria um enorme sentimento de culpa em relação a isso. Se tivesse sido mais atento, se tivesse dado a Severus as chances que ele merecia em sua mais tenra idade, se tivesse pessoalmente interferido junto a Tobias Snape, enfrentando-o, ameaçando-o com sua autoridade, talvez Severus não tivesse se juntado aos Comensais da Morte. Não ... ele com certeza jamais teria se tornado um seguidor de Voldemort caso tivesse sido acolhido apropriadamente. Mas não havia como voltar atrás e desfazer o mal-feito, não havia como apagar as cicatrizes profundas, eternamente marcadas na alma do professor de poções. Por isso Albus se sentia tão responsável pelo que havia acontecido com Snape e tentava dar a Harry Potter o que tinha falhado em dar a ele.

Harry também vivera uma infância infeliz, em meio a uma família que nunca o amou. Se não fosse acolhido, se não se sentisse aceito, teria todas as chances de adentrar pelos caminhos escuros antes trilhados por Severus. Sim, aquela era uma oportunidade que o diretor de Hogwarts tinha para se redimir dos erros que cometera no passado, apesar de não poder apagá-los. Pelo menos poderia evitar que mais uma criança se perdesse.

Novamente seus pensamentos se voltaram para o homem que acabara de sair de sua sala. Por que não o enxerguei? Por que não percebi que ele implorava por atenção? Ao invés disso, olhei para ele apenas como só mais um menino franzino, sem maior importância. Como pude ser tão cego? Como pude deixar passar em branco as evidências tão claras de que ele precisava de minha ajuda. Como pude não ver as habilidades fantásticas que ele demonstrava, sua facilidade em inventar novos feitiços, sua destreza no preparo de poções? Pobre Severus, sempre rejeitado, sempre sozinho. Tão cheio de talentos nunca reconhecidos. Sim, por isso ele havia se juntado a Voldemort. Porque os Comensais da Morte foram os únicos a enxergar o que todos os professores de Hogwarts não conseguiram ver. Junto a eles Severus se sentiu importante, não era acolhido como amigo ou irmão, mas era temido por suas capacidades extraordinárias. Era reconhecido por sua competência.

Os olhos do velho bruxo agora estavam cheios de tristeza. Sentiu que duas lágrimas furtivamente lhe corriam pelo rosto. Não as limpou, deixou que elas lhe deslizassem livremente pela face já velha e enrugada. Deixou-se afundar em sua cadeira de diretor e ficou ali muito tempo, mergulhado em tristeza profunda.

Somente levantou-se da cadeira quando ouviu que a porta se abria, com seu rangido usual. Olhou em direção ao barulho e viu que Minerva McGonagall entrava na sala. A professora de transfiguração estava sorridente.

"- E então Albus, vamos almoçar?"

"- Ah sim, Minerva. Vamos.", disse o diretor sem muito ânimo.

"- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou a professora McGonagall, entranhando o comportamento do amigo de longa data.

"- Minerva, você acha que Severus e Maria estão interessados um no outro?"

"- Esta é uma pergunta retórica, não?", ela respondeu com um olhar maroto. Albus a mirou com olhos agora sorridentes.

"- Você acha que pode dar certo, Albus? Quer dizer, Severus é tão fechado, tão sisudo, tão apegado ao trabalho. E a nossa Maria é tão doce e tão alegre."

"- Os opostos se atraem, querida amiga."

"- É verdade. Eu não acho que fará mal algum aos dois. Na verdade, acho que será muito bom para ele conviver com alguém que tenha uma família tão sólida quanto a dela. Falando nisso ... eles já voltaram não é?"

"- Ah sim, voltaram há uns 40 minutos. Foram desarrumar as malas. Nós os encontraremos durante o almoço."

"- E você acha que foi tudo bem lá na casa dos Gentili?"

"- Tenho certeza de que sim. Do contrário, eles não teriam chegado aqui com tão boa aparência, apesar de cobertos de fuligem.", respondeu Dumbledore com um claro sorriso nos lábios.

"- Fico feliz em saber. Mas agora vamos almoçar? Já está mais do que na hora e eu estou muito velha pra ficar sem comer. Minhas pernas começam logo a bambear. Preciso imediatamente de uma boa refeição."

"- Você tem toda a razão, Minerva. Depois de certa idade não se pode nem pular refeições e nem fazer estrepolias alimentares. Vamos já para o salão principal degustar moderadamente os maravilhosos acepipes que nos aguardam."

Os dois velhos professores se dirigiram sem mais demoras para as escadas que os levariam ao local onde o almoço já era servido.

Quando Albus e Minerva finalmente chegaram ao salão, o mesmo estava praticamente vazio. A maioria dos alunos só voltaria de suas casas no dia seguinte e apenas alguns haviam ficado no colégio para passar o Natal.

Draco Malfoy e seus inseparáveis companheiros Crabbe e Goyle já estavam acomodados na mesa de Sonserina, degustando as mais diversas iguarias. Em outra mesa estavam Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. O último com a boca totalmente estufada de comida. Severus e Maria ainda não haviam chegado, mas Gilderoy Lockart já estava a postos, agora empoleirado na cadeira que era usualmente ocupada por Snape.

"- Isso não vai dar certo.", disse Minerva baixinho quando viu a cena. "- Severus não vai deixar barato. É melhor você ir falar com Gilderoy e pedir que ele se sente no lugar que lhe é determinado."

"- Você tem toda razão. Vamos evitar confrontos desnecessários. Vou chamá-lo para sentar-se ao meu lado e vou distrai-lo até que Severus e Maria cheguem e se acomodem em suas cadeiras."

"- Muito bem pensado, Albus. Faça isso.", disse Minerva, já indo em direção ao seu respectivo lugar à mesa, mas antes parando para falar com Hermione Granger.

O velho bruxo então dirigiu-se a Lockhart e o chamou.

"- Sim, diretor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"- Bem Gilderoy, como você é um respeitado e renomado bruxo, gostaria de saber suas opiniões sobre alguns assuntos muito importantes. Você se importa de me acompanhar e se sentar ao meu lado."

"- Claro, Albus! Com prazer.", disse Gilderoy já se apoderando da cadeira que era de Minerva e que ainda se encontrava vazia.

"- Não meu caro, do meu outro lado. É que eu sou meio surdo do ouvido direito.", disse Albus com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"- Ah sim, como queira." Lockhart ficou visivelmente chateado em ter que trocar de lugar, ainda mais porque ficaria, mais uma vez, distante do objeto de suas atenções. Portanto, sentou-se relutantemente ao lado esquerdo do diretor. Não foram necessários muitos minutos para prendê-lo à conversa porque Dumbledore rapidamente começou a elogiá-lo, enumerando seus feitos e reconhecendo sua coragem.

Assim, quando Maria e Severus chegaram ao salão para o almoço, Gilderoy já estava em animada conversa com o Albus. Os dois sentaram-se em seus lugares de praxe e almoçaram tranquilamente, na companhia agradável de Minerva McGonagall.

Após o almoço todos iam retirar-se do salão. Albus, que já havia prendido Gilderoy junto a si pelo tempo que pode, teve que dispensá-lo.

Vendo-se livre do diretor, Lockhart imediatamente dirigiu-se até Maria, segurando em seu braço e a impedindo de afastar-se da mesa.

"- Olá, querida. Estranhei sua ausência ontem durante a ceia de Natal e hoje no café da manhã. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"- Eu fui para casa, passar a véspera de Natal com minha família.", respondeu ela, tentando abrir passagem sem muito sucesso.

"- Severus também não participou da ceia.", disse Gilderoy, fitando o professor de poções com olhos inquisidores.

"- Talvez não tenha participado para me poupar do encontro com pessoas desagradáveis." Severus falou friamente.

"- Meu pai convidou o professor Snape para passar conosco a véspera de Natal.", disse Maria, olhando para Severus e praticamente implorando que ele não tomasse nenhuma atitude.

"- É mesmo? Seu pai convidou Severus para uma ocasião tão especial?", Lockhart demonstrava seu total despeito. "- Fico surpreso por também não ter sido convidado."

Dessa vez Maria sentiu que não poderia conter os ânimos por muito tempo e pediu suplicantemente com os olhos a ajuda da professora McGonagall.

"- Certamente porque o Dr. Gentili deve estar esperando para convidá-lo em ocasião ainda mais especial, meu querido.", disse Minerva, vindo em socorro da amiga.

"- Ou talvez porque ele não esteja interessado em sua companhia.", emendou Severus entre dentes.

Para total alívio de Maria, Lockhart não ouviu a última frase, pois já havia virado-se para conversar com Minerva. Parecia animadíssimo com a possibilidade de ser convidado especial da família Gentili para alguma festa particular. "- Talvez eles me convidem para a celebração do aniversário do Dr. Gentili.", disse ele à Minerva.

"- Ou então coisa melhor.", respondeu a professora de transfiguração, já afastando-se da mesa e levando Gilderoy consigo, para bem longe dos dois.

Maria só dirigiu-se a Snape quando viu que não havia mais ninguém por perto para ouvir a conversa.

"- Severus, por favor, não faça nada. Ele é só um pobre coitado. Merece nossa pena."

"- Pobre coitado ou não, já estou farto dele. Se ele colocar aquelas mãos imundas novamente em cima de você, vou me ver obrigado a lher aplicar um corretivo."

"- Por favor, deixe isso para lá.", disse Maria docemente. "- Se não estivesse tão frio e nevando, eu convidaria você para um passeio no jardim."

Ele pareceu acalmar-se ao vê-la sorrir. "- Particulamente não me incomodo com o frio e a neve, mas não quero expô-la ao tempo rigoroso que faz lá fora.", disse, aproximando-se mais dela. "- Não posso negar que gostaria muito de ficar novamente a sós com você.", sua voz agora estava muito baixa, apenas um sussuro. "- Mas infelizmente ainda é muito cedo. Apesar de o colégio estar praticamente vazio, há alguns poucos alunos circulando pelos corredores."

"- Eu sei, meu querido. É melhor nos recolhermos agora. Nos encontraremos mais tarde então."

O Mestre de Poções concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça e limitou-se a apenas mirá-la enquanto ela subia as escadas, rumo à torre de Corvinal.


	33. A Poção Polissuco

**Capítulo XXXIII – A Poção Polissuco**

Snape rumou diretamente para o laboratório de poções para trabalhar um pouco. Tinha trazido diversas anotações que fizera em sua passagem pela casa dos Gentili.

Foi então verificar seus estoques a fim de pegar o material necessário para o preparo de uma poção nova, quando percebeu, mais uma vez, a falta de alguns ingredientes. Havia já um mês que alguém estava mexendo em seu laboratório e ele tinha suspeitas de quem seria o culpado. Ficou aborrecido com aquilo. Já havia conversado com o diretor sobre os constantes furtos a seus estoques de ingredientes, mas o mesmo pareceu não ter dado muita importância ao fato.

"- Deve ser alguma aluna tentando fabricar uma poção do amor.", dissera Albus Dumbledore. "- Não se amofine por tão pouco."

"- Os ingredientes subtraídos não são os usados em ridículas poções do amor. Suspeito que alguém esteja preparando a poção polissuco às escondidas."

"- Mas Severus, quem saberia fazer uma poção tão complicada, além é claro dos professores? Acho que você está se preocupando à toa."

"- Muito bem, diretor. O senhor é quem sabe. Mas depois não vá dizer que não o avisei.", dissera finalmente o Chefe de Sonserina, dando-se por vencido.

E agora tinha acontecido novamente. Severus estava furioso, mas de mãos atadas. Não podia fazer nada contra os culpados pois sabia serem protegidos do diretor, que sempre vinha em sua defesa quando esses eram acusados de alguma coisa. Com certeza Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley estavam metidos nisso até o pescoço. A princípio achou que apenas Potter e Weasley eram culpados, mas depois teve certeza do envolvimento da senhorita Granger. Os dois meninos não teriam nem competência e nem conhecimento para fazer uma poção tão complexa quanto a Polissuco. Portanto, a senhorita sabe-tudo também estava envolvida nos furtos. "- Malditos Grifinórios! Como será que conseguiram a fórmula para esta poção?", pensou enquanto pegava um caldeirão limpo.

Depois procurou acalmar-se. De nada adiantava ficar remoendo a raiva. O Dr. Gentili graciosamente havia lhe fornecido a fórmula que usava para proteger suas plantas do frio e ele precisava fabricá-la com urgência. As ervas das quais mais necessitava para o fabrico de poções ficavam muito escassas no inverno. Usando a fórmula do Dr. Gentili, ele evitaria que elas morressem por conta do frio rigoroso. Começou diligentemente a prepará-la e acabou se esquecendo do aborrecimento passado.

Trabalhou no laboratório durante algumas horas, totalmente entretido com seus frascos e caldeirões. Saiu de lá somente quando o relógio da parede anunciou que já era hora do jantar.

Chegou ao salão principal e fez sua refeição acompanhado dos poucos professores e alunos que haviam ficado no colégio para o Natal. Teve entretanto um agradável surpresa pois Lockhart não apareceu para jantar. Aparentemente, Albus Dumbledore tinha lhe dado uma incumbência muito importante e Gilderoy teria que fazer a refeição noturna em seu laboratório. "- Ainda bem.", pensou Severus, "- Tomara que ele tenha uma indigestão."

Após o jantar, Severus e Maria decidiram, a contra-gosto do diretor, que deveriam retomar o trabalho de tradução.

"- Já estamos parados há alguns dias." - argumentou Snape quando Albus pediu que voltassem a trabalhar somente no dia seguinte.

"- Mas Severus, hoje é Natal! Não é dia para trabalhar." - retrucou o diretor.

"- Não se preocupe Albus." - dessa vez era Maria que falava, tentando contemporizar. "- Eu tive a oportunidade de descansar durante toda a tarde. Gostaria muito de retomar o trabalho."

"- Está bem ... Vão então. Não vou perder meu tempo argumentando com vocês. Não sei qual dos dois é mais obstinado." - disse o velho bruxo resignadamente.

Não precisou dizer duas vezes. Os dois professores imediatamente se retiraram e rumaram para o laboratório de poções que ficava localizado nas masmorras.

Entraram no laboratório e começaram a trabalhar sem demora. Tinham parado a tradução no início do volume 49.

Como de costume, Maria começou a compilar o livro, enquanto Snape ia pegando as páginas traduzidas e verificando-as cuidadosamente, à procura de poções que valessem à penas serem feitas.

Ficaram por algum tempo totalmente absortos no trabalho, não parando nem mesmo para conversar.

Quando chegou a meia-noite, Maria deu-se por satisfeita e fechou o tomo que tinha à sua frente.

"- Acho que já chega por hoje." - disse ela, fitando o seu companheiro de trabalho.

Severus paraceu não notar que ela lhe falava e continuou a fazer o seu trabalho. Ela então aproximou-se dele e lhe pegou uma das mãos.

"- Você não se cansa nunca?" - perguntou.

Ele olhou para ela como que ainda não se dando conta de que lhe falava. Só pareceu aperceber-se dela após alguns segundos.

"- Me desculpe, você disse alguma coisa?"

"- Disse que deveríamos parar de trabalhar." - respondeu Maria, chegando-se a ele de maneira carinhosa.

Severus virou-se para verificar o relógio e viu que já passava da meia-noite. Estava mesmo na hora de parar.

"- E o que é que a senhora sugere que façamos agora?" - perguntou ele em tom descontraído.

"- Não sei, talvez o senhor tenha alguma sugestão."

Severus a trouxe para si, acariciando o seu rosto. O beijo que se seguiu foi tórrido, carregado de desejo. Ambos sabiam que estavam sozinhos e que não havia qualquer possibilidade de serem interrompidos.

"- Quero conhecer seus aposentos." - disse Maria ao ouvido dele.

"- Não são tão bonitos e nem tão agradáveis quanto os seus." - respondeu ele, já preparando-se pra beijá-la de novo.

Foi então que ambos ouviram que alguém batia à porta do laboratório de maneira nervosa.

"- Por Salazar, quem será a essa hora da noite? Não poderia haver momento pior para nos interromper!" – resmugou Severus em tom contrariado, já dirigindo-se à porta a fim de abri-la.

Minerva McGonagall estava do lado de fora, seu rosto totalmente transtornado.

"- Severus, precisamos de você com urgência."

"- O que foi Minerva?" - perguntou Maria. "- Um novo ataque? Mais algum aluno petrificado?"

"- Não, não. É que Hermione Granger tomou a poção polissuco. Só que colocou nela pelo de gato ao invés de cabelos humanos. Agora a menina está na ala hospitalar e precisamos que Severus fabrique imediatamente a antídoto para curá-la. Do contrário ela ficará com aparência felina para sempre."

"- Eu sabia que Potter e seus amigos estavam enfiados até o pescoço no roubo aos meus estoques. Tentei falar com o diretor, mas ele não me deu atenção. É bom que isso tenha acontecido. Já que Potter nunca é punido por seus mal-feitos, pelo menos a senhorita sabe-tudo vai sofrer as consequências de seus erros por algumas semanas." - falou o Mestre de Poções, dirigindo-se pra uma das estantes e pegando na segunda prateleira um frasco pequeno contendo líquido amarelado.

"- Semanas?", perguntou Minerva horrorizada.

"- Sim." - disse Severus com um sorriso irônico no rosto. "- Apesar de eu já ter em meus estoques antídoto o suficiente para começar o tratamento, ele demorará semanas para fazer efeito. Quem sabe assim, Minerva, os alunos de sua casa aprendam a não mexer aonde não devem." - completou, já saindo do laboratório.

Ela não retrucou. Sabia que Severus estava certo. Não iria argumentar com ele por uma causa perdida. Limitou-se a acompanhá-lo até a ala hospitalar, ambos seguidos de perto por Maria.


	34. Dúvida e Certeza

**Capítulo XXXIV – Dúvida e Certeza**

Pouco mais que duas semanas se passaram desde que Hermione Granger havia sido levada para a enfermaria. A menina ainda continuava sendo medicada por Madame Pomfrey. Já havia apresentado certa melhora, mas sua aparência ainda não estava nada normal. Seriam necessárias pelo menos mais três ou quatro semanas para que ficasse totalmente curada. Severus agora visitava constantemente a ala hospitalar, trazendo suprimentos do antídoto necessário para anular os efeitos da poção polissuco.

O Ano Novo havia chegado, trazendo consigo um frio lancinante. As árvores da floresta proibida, totalmente encobertas de neve, davam um ar ainda mais lúgubre àquele inverno rigoroso.

Enquanto isso, o trabalho de tradução da enciclopédia continuava sendo feito. Maria terminara de traduzir o volume 54, mas até o momento não havia qualquer pista sobre a poção da "visão elementar". Ela e Severus já tinham passado horas e horas dando tratos à bola e nada haviam conseguido. Até aquele momento, o mistério continuava sem ser solucionado.

Em meio a tanto trabalho, os dois não tiveram mais ocasião para ficarem juntos sem platéia. Quando não estavam rodeados de gente e pensavam que poderiam desfrutar de um momento a sós, acabavam sempre interrompidos por alguém. Conseguiam muito mal trocar alguns beijos ocasionalmente, mas era só isso. Esta constante falta de um contato físico mais íntimo com Maria estava deixando Severus exasperado. Portanto, seus humores não eram os melhores naquele início de noite fria, quando adentrou a enfermaria pra entregar à Madame Pomfrey mais um frasco contendo o antídoto necessário ao tratamento da .

"- Ah Severus, você chegou em boa hora. Acabei de dar as últimas gotas do frasco anterior para Hermione."

A menina ainda estava com a xícara na mão e fazia cara de nojo. Percebia-se claramente que o gosto do líquido era horrível.

"- Muito bem, este frasco deve ser o suficiente para os próximos dois dias." - disse Severus. "- A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"- Não, muito obrigada."

"- Espero que essa experiência tenha servido de lição para a você e seus amigos, Srta. Granger. Não se deve mexer com o que não se conhece." - falou ele, já retirando-se da enfermaria.

Saiu dali e dirigiu-se sem desvios para o salão principal onde o jartar era servido. Sentou-se em sua cadeira de praxe. Não estava com fome alguma naquela noite. Tudo o que queria era poder ficar a sós com Maria, nada mais.

"- Ah Severus, vejo que voltou da enfermaria. Como está Hermione?" - perguntou Minerva.

"- O tratamento está funcionando como previsto." - respondeu o Mestre de Poções, sem dar mais detalhes. Ficou em silêncio pelo resto da refeição, preferindo apenas observar o que acontecia à sua volta.

Na mesa de Grifinória, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley estavam muito murchos e cabisbaixos. Aparentemente sentiam bastante a falta da Srta. Granger. Já as meninas de Lufa-Lufa olhavam fixamente para Lockhart, que agora parecia conformado em ter que sentar-se ao lado de Sibila. Os sonserinos comiam enquanto conversavam animadamente. Para sua vergonha, Crabbe e Goyle brigavam por um pedaço de pudim. Na mesa de Corvinal imperava o silêncio absoluto, cortado apenas pelo som de talheres e pela voz baixa e monótona do fantasma da Dama Cinzenta, que hoje parecia querer fazer companhia aos alunos de sua casa.

Severus esperou impacientemente pelo fim do jantar. Assim que as mesas foram sendo desocupadas, ele dirigiu-se a Maria.

"- Estou aguardando pela senhora no laboratório."

Ela acenou com a cabeça. "- Estarei lá dentro de alguns minutos."

Severus desceu então para as masmorras e ficou esperando, mas ela não apareceu. Sua impaciência aumentava a cada tic-tac do relógio.

"- Por Salazar, será que ela não vem nunca?" - pensou. Esperou por mais alguns minutos, mas ela não deu sinal de vida.

Fitou novamente o relógio. Já era a vigésima vez que olhava para ele. Mais de uma hora havia se passado desde que ele entrara no laboratório. "- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa! Não é possível! Será que ela foi atacada pela criatura que anda vagando pelo castelo?" - Severus começava a ficar preocupado. Decidiu que era melhor sair dali e ir procurá-la. Talvez ela já viesse para o laboratório e ele a encontrasse pelo caminho. Foi com esse pensamento que cruzou vários corredores e subiu as escadas que levavam ao salão principal.

Para sua decepção, não encontrou Maria lá e nem em qualquer outro lugar. Sua preocupação aumentava a cada minuto. Após quase uma hora procurando por ela, resolveu que era melhor subir até a torre oeste, rumo aos alojamentos dos alunos de Corvinal, onde ficavam os aposentos dela. Talvez ela não estivesse sentindo-se bem e tivesse se recolhido ao seu quarto mais cedo. "- Mas sem me avisar?" - pensou. Seu coração começou a bater descompassado. Não suportaria saber que alguma coisa ruim havia acontecido a ela.

Chegou à porta dos aposentos de Maria com o coração disparado. Não havia ninguém nos corredores, o ambiente estava totalmente silencioso. Todos pareciam ter se recolhido logo após o jantar para fugir da baixa temperatura. Os salões comunais, com suas grandes lareiras, eram muito mais aconchegantes que os corredores largos e frios do castelo.

Severus parou frente à porta e respirou fundo antes de bater. Se ela não estivesse lá, ele não saberia o que fazer. Teria que ir até as enfermarias para procurá-la e não queria fazer alvoroço. Até então, seu romance com Maria permanecia em sigilo.

Para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu lentamente logo após a primeira batida. Olhou para dentro do quarto e viu que o motivo de suas preocupações o fitava, sorrindo para ele.

"- Entre." - disse ela, sem dar qualquer explicação.

Severus estava surpreso demais para retrucar e limitou-se a seguir a ordem que lhe havia sido dada. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"- O que houve com você? Eu estava morrendo de preocupação."

"- Feliz aniversário, meu amor!"

Só então ele percebeu que havia uma mesa posta próximo à cama dela. Junto à mesa estavam duas cadeiras e sobre ela repousavam pratos e talheres e um bolo de aniverário com velas azuis acesas. Severus ficou sem palavras.

"- Por que você demorou tanto? Estava aqui há horas esperando." - disse Maria.

"- Você combinou que iria me encontrar no laboratório. Fiquei aguardando por você lá." - disse ele, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras.

"- Sim, meu querido, mas você sabe que eu nunca me atraso. Achei que você viria direto para cá quando percebesse a minha ausência prolongada."

"- Eu ... eu ... achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você." - Os olhos dele agora fixos nela sem ainda acreditar no que estavam vendo.

"- Hoje é dia 9 de janeiro. Albus me contou que é seu aniversário e eu resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa." - disse Maria animadamente. "- Falando nisso, aqui está o seu presente." - continuou ela, lhe entregando um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado em papel colorido. "- Espero que goste."

Ele pegou o presente e o mirou como que ainda não acreditasse no que via.

"- Você não vai abrir?" - ela perguntou.

Severus só então voltou seus olhos negros para ela. Maria imediatamente percebeu que eles estavam úmidos de lágrimas. Ele tentou disfarçar e fez menção de abrir o presente, mas não conseguiu conter a emoção. Mais lágrimas já lhe brotavam dos olhos e lhe corriam livremente pela face.

"- Ah meu amor, meu querido, meu adorado Severus." - Disse Maria aproximando-se, as lágrimas também a lhe correr pelas maçãs do rosto.

Não havia o que ser dito naquele momento único. Severus pousou o delicadamente o presente que recebera sobre uma estante próxima à porta e a abraçou com paixão. "- Minha doce Maria ..." - murmurou ele, procurando avidamente pelos lábios dela. Ambos não conseguiram mais conter o desejo que os dominava, a vontade de ficarem juntos, a necessidade de serem um só.

Naquele momento os beijos apaixonados se misturaram às lágrimas, os corpos finalmente se encontrando sem entraves, sem interrupções. A lareira que crepitava no canto não era tão cálida quanto os carinhos que trocavam, o quarto parecia pequeno diante de tanto sentimento.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Severus Snape entendia o significado da expressão "chorar de alegria". E a responsável por isso era aquela mulher que agora o abraçava, que retribuía sem barreiras às suas carícias, que sem resistência se deixava levar por ele para a cama, que lhe ensinava o que era o verdadeiro amor.


	35. Semper Fidelis, Non Excidet

**Capítulo XXXV – Semper Fidelis, ****Non Excidet**

O quarto estava em total penumbra quando Maria acordou. As tochas que pendiam acesas das paredes tinham um brilho fraco e bruxuleante e a lareira do canto já estava quase apagada.

Severus dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, seu torso nu exposto ao frio. Ela puxou as cobertas para agasalhá-lo, passando-lhe levemente os dedos pelo rosto. Sentia-se tão feliz, tão completa. Aninhou-se ternamente no peito dele e olhou para o relógio da parede cujos ponteiros marcavam 3:42h. Ainda era muito cedo, então decidiu ficar ali imóvel para não acordá-lo. Sabia que ele não poderia permanecer em seu quarto até o amanhecer. Isso era realmente uma pena. Queria tanto poder dormir e acordar com ele.

Estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando sentiu a mão de Severus a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Voltou os olhos para ele e sorriu.

"- Acordei você?" - ele perguntou.

"- Não, eu já estava acordada há alguns minutos. Você dormia tão tranquilamente que tive pena de chamá-lo."

"- Que horas são?"

"- São 3:50h. Ainda é cedo, você não precisa ir agora." - ela retrucou com um muxoxo.

"- Eu não estava pensando em ir. Estou apenas com muita fome, por isso imaginei que já fosse hora do café da manhã."

"- Deve ser porque você não jantou. Percebi que mal tocou a comida ontem à noite."

"- Eu não estava com ânimo para comer. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse em estar com você."

"- É mesmo?" - questionou ela; "- Pois saiba que a recíproca é totalmente verdadeira." - continuou, roçando brevemente seus lábios nos dele.

Severus lançou seu olhar para o bolo que ainda jazia sobre a mesa. As velas agora totalmente apagadas. "- Não sou muito de comer doces, mas até que este bolo está me apetecendo."

"- É claro! Vamos degustá-lo agora mesmo!" - disse Maria, pegando um robe que pendia próximo à cabeceira da cama. Vestiu-o rapidamente e levantou-se indo até o armário. Achou lá um outro robe e o levou para Severus. Enquanto ele o vestia, ela pegou sua varinha e foi até a mesa, fazendo com que novas velas acesas aparecessem sobre o bolo. Para exasperação do Mestre de Poções, ela começou a cantar parabéns para você. Quando terminou, olhou inquisidoramente para ele, mas não obteve qualquer resposta.

"- Você não vai apagar as velas?" - perguntou sorrindo.

"- Há mesmo necessidade para tanto?"

"- Mas é claro que sim."

Severus fez um gesto resignado e levantou-se da cama, sentando-se logo em seguida em uma das cadeiras que estava junto à mesa. Apagou todas as velas com um só sopro.

"- Está satisfeita agora?"

"- Muito! Você quer que eu corte o bolo?"

"- Por favor. Não tenho o mínimo jeito para essas coisas."

Maria cortou o bolo e colocou uma fatia dele sobre cada um dos dois pratos que estavam sobre a mesa. Depois abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto e encheu duas taças. Os dois começaram a comer vorazmente. Quando finalmente se deram por satisfeitos, ela foi até a estante e trouxe o embrulho que lá havia sido deixado, entregando-o a ele.

"- Você ainda não abriu seu presente."

"- Ah sim. Vou abri-lo agora." - disse Severus, desfazendo o embrulho. Dentro dele havia uma caixa de papelão branco. Severus abriu cuidadosamente a caixa e encontrou em seu interior um porta-retratos contendo a fotografia que havia tirado com a família Gentili durante o Natal."

"- É um presente maravilhoso, minha querida. Vou colocá-lo em meus aposentos, sobre a mesa de cabeceira, para que você e sua família sejam sempre minha última visão antes de dormir e a primeira após acordar." - falou ele, levantando-se para abraçá-la.

"- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Jean Pierre me enviou uma cópia da fotografia logo após o Ano Novo. Achei que seria um bom presente mas não sabia quando era seu aniversário. Então decidi ontem que o melhor seria perguntar a Albus. Para minha surpresa e alegria, fiquei sabendo que seu aniversário era ontem mesmo. Ainda bem que perguntei a tempo!" - disse ela animadamente.

"- Não tenho palavras para agradecer. Nada que eu possa dizer poderá expressar o quão feliz me sinto nesse momento."

Maria o abraçou ternamente. Os dois ainda ficaram ali juntos por algum tempo até que Severus decidiu que já era hora de voltar para seus aposentos. Vestiu-se, pegou o presente que havia ganho e beijou-a mais uma vez antes de se retirar.

------ xxx ------

Aquele domingo transcorreu normalmente. Maria tinhas várias aulas para preparar e ficou muito absorvida durante todo o tempo livre pois também precisava corrigir os trabalhos de idiomas que requisitara aos alunos. Encontrou Severus durante o café da manhã e o almoço, mas não trocaram mais do que algumas palavras. Estavam ambos ocupadíssimos. Só puderam se encontrar novamente com calma durante o jantar.

Quando terminaram a refeição, rumaram imediatamente para o laboratório de poções, onde o trabalho de tradução foi retomado a partir do ponto onde havia parado.

Ficaram absorvidos pelo trabalho por mais de uma hora. Como de costume, enquanto ela traduzia as poções, ele se preocupava em selecionar e começar a preparar as fórmulas que mais valiam à pena.

O início do volume 55 parecia não conter conteúdo de muito interesse. Aparentemente não haveria nesse tomo nada de especial. Foi quando Maria deu com os olhos em uma coisa que imediatamente lhe chamou a atenção.

"- Severus, venha cá. Venha ver isso."

Ele imediatamente aproximou-se, atendendo ao chamado dela. Seus olhos se detiveram no ponto do livro que ela lhe apontava. No topo da página estava a inscrição "Semper fidelis, non excidet".

"- Mas isso é latim!" - disse ele admirado.

"- Exatamente!" - emendou ela. "- Você certamente conhece o significado."

"- É claro. Latim é a primeira língua que um Mestre de Poções deve aprender." - concordou Severus, já traduzindo a expressão: "- Sempre fiel, não fenecerás."

"- Isso mesmo." - disse ela. "- Mas não é absolutamente inusitado? Quer dizer ... como uma expressão latina foi parar no meio de um livro escrito pelo povo Celta-Élfico?"

"- Você acha que esse volume pode ser uma fraude? Plantado em meio à enciclopédia para enganar os curiosos?"

"- Essa idéia também me veio à cabeça, mas me parece pouco provável. A lombada do livro tem a numeração correta e não há nela qualquer rasura. Este volume me parece muito autêntico. Além disso, se fosse uma fraude, meu pai teria desconfiado e o teria separado dos outros tomos. Sei que antes de enviar a enciclopédia para Hogwarts, ele e Marco examinaram minuciosamente todos os livros à procura de mais informações sobre o povo Celta-Élfico. Agora ... pensando melhor ... Lembrei-me de um fato: em suas pesquisas, meu pai descobriu que esse povo teve convivência com os romanos durante muito tempo. Talvez seja este o motivo de encontrarmos a inscrição em latim em meio a um dos livros da enciclopédia."

Severus voltou a olhar atentamente para a página que estava à sua frente.

"- Esta é a única frase em latim. O resto da fórmula está escrito na língua Celta-Élfica." - disse ele, após examinar novamente a página.

"- Eu percebi isso. Mas há um texto escrito antes dos ingredientes que explica a utilidade desta poção. E, como sempre, parece cifrado. Deixe-me ver se consigo traduzi-lo sem gastar muito tempo."

Ele manteve-se em silêncio enquanto ela rabiscava frases em um pedaço de pergaminho que usava como rascunho.

Após o tempo que pareceu uma eternidade e depois de conferir várias vezes suas anotações contra o que estava escrito na página do livro, ela disse: "- Acho que é isso." - e entregou a ele uma folha aonde havia passado a limpo a seguinte inscrição:

"_Os feridos em batalha, os sempre fiéis, _

_os corajosos, a morte não tocará._

_Poupados serão por sua bravura e lealdade, _

_se sua vida derem para as de outrem salvar. _

_Ressurgirão das asas da morte _

_e viverão para sua história contar. _

_Poderá também ser usada para a vida prolongar_

_dos justos que estiverem em perigo de capitular,_

_mas não por muito tempo da morte os irá salvar. _

_Sua existência por um ano esta poção irá poupar."_

A inscrição terminava com uma admoestação:

"_E ai daquele que sem merecimento_

_deste elixir degustar._

_Lenta e dolorosa a sua morte será."_

"- É uma poção para prolongar a vida." - concluiu Severus, após ler e reler o texto.

"- Sim. Isso e muito mais!" - exclamou Maria. "- Promete trazer da morte aqueles que morreram em batalha, se estes foram bravos o bastante e deram sua vida para salvar as de outrem."

"- Sim, e serve também como lenitivo para o mal inflingido aos justos que quase pereceram, mas cujas feridas não foram causadas por batalha. Contudo, só os livrará da morte pelo período de um ano. É definitivamente letal se for usada com impropriedade." - concluiu.

"- Essa poção é importantíssima Severus. Ainda mais neste momento em que o mal parece voltar a nos estender suas garras, ameaçando a todas as pessoas de bem."

"- Você consegue traduzir os ingredientes?" - perguntou ele, comungando do interesse que ela demonstrava pela fórmula.

"- Acredito que sim. Vai me dar bastante trabalho, mas não é nada que eu não consiga traduzir após um período de dedicação exclusiva."

"- Muito bem. Vamos fazer assim: você vai dedicar-se à tradução desta fórmula pelo tempo que for necessário. Nosso trabalho ficará paralisado até que consiga traduzi-la por completo.".

"- Está bem, concordo plenamente."

"- Você copia os ingredientes em uma folha de pergaminho para poder tê-los sempre consigo e a fim de dedicar-se à tradução em qualquer tempo que tenha livre. Mas não coloque nesta folha qualquer indicação que a conecte com a enciclopédia ou com a fórmula em questão. Quanto ao livro, vamos guardá-lo em lugar de máxima segurança. Posso colocá-lo em meu cofre pessoal, que somente pode ser aberto sob o comando de minha voz."

"- Me parece uma excelente estratégia, meu querido."

Severus olhou para ela, seu cenho ainda carregado, mas logo desanuviou o rosto ao vê-la sorrir.

"- Vamos parar por aqui, então. Você deve estar cansada."

"- Estou um pouquinho cansada sim. É que um certo cavalheiro não me deixou dormir apropriadamente na noite passada."

"- Eu não culpo o cavalheiro em questão. Você é absolutamente irresistível." - respondeu ele sorrindo, pegando-a gentilmente pelo braço e trazendo-a para muito perto de si. "- Você é uma luz acesa em meio à escuridão que sempre foi minha vida. Antes de conhecê-la eu não tinha noção de que o amor pudesse trazer tanta felicidade."

"- E você me deixa sem jeito, falando dessa maneira." - disse Maria, agora totalmente ruborizada.

"- Temos uma situação ímpar. Nunca pensei que pudesse deixá-la sem jeito. Você é uma das poucas pessoas que conheço que não se intimida com a minha presença."

"- Talvez porque as outras pessoas não o conheçam como eu."

"- Ou talvez porque você saiba muito bem que me tira completamente do prumo." - sussurrou Severus, aprisionando-a em seus braços.

Ficaram ali abraçados durante algum tempo sem dizer palavra, simplesmente apreciando a companhia um do outro.

O silêncio só foi quebrado quando Maria olhou para o relógio e viu que estava mesmo muito tarde. "- Severus, preciso ir agora. Estou bastante cansada e preciso dormir um pouco. Amanhã nos vemos."

"- Está bem. Já é mesmo hora de nos recolhermos. Mas espere um pouco, vou guardar o volume 55 no cofre e acompanho você até seu quarto."

Assim procedeu. Os dois então deixaram o laboratório e caminharam juntos até a torre de Corvinal. Ao chegarem à porta do quarto dela, vendo que não havia ninguém no corredor, despediram-se com um beijo. Severus a esperou entrar e só aí voltou para as masmorras, rumo a seus aposentos.


	36. Boas Notícias

**Capítulo XXXVI – Boas Notícias**

A tradução da poção "Semper Fidelis" custou a Maria 3 dias de árduo e intenso trabalho. A fórmula exigia uma quantidade enorme de ingredientes. A descrição de seu preparo era por demais complicada. Entretanto, a agradável surpresa era a de que não havia nenhuma charada a ser resolvida, o que acabou facilitando a compilação.

Snape voltava de sua visita habitual à enfermaria, onde tinha ido para levar o antídoto usado no tratamento de Hermione Granger, quando a encontrou esperando por ele diante da porta do laboratório de poções. Vários alunos de Sonserina passavam naquele momento pelo corredor dirigindo-se para o salão principal. Era quase hora do jantar. Portanto, os dois tiveram que ser muito discretos nos cumprimentos.

"- Dra. Gentili, a senhora está esperando por mim?"

"- Sim, professor Snape. Acho que tenho boas notícias relativas ao trabalho que estamos realizando. Podemos conversar em seu laboratório?"

"- Certamente." - disse ele já abrindo a porta. "- Entre por favor."

Mal a porta se fechou e Maria logo pegou em uma das mãos dele, puxando-o em direção à mesa e entregando-lhe algumas páginas manuscritas. "- Veja! Consegui terminar a tradução!"

"- Excelente!" - disse ele verificando atentamente o conteúdo das páginas que dela recebera. "- Estranho ... a fórmula pede a adição de 3 gotas de sangue de basilisco. Este é um ingrediente muito raro, quase impossível de se achar."

"- Eu sei. Raríssimo. Mas se a poção realmente fizer o efeito que promete, então valerá à pena que se pague qualquer valor monetário por este ingrediente."

"- Sim, com certeza. Não acredito que dinheiro seja problema no nosso caso. Hogwarts tem reservas monetárias disponíveis para estas ocasiões. Não posso negar que nosso diretor seja um excelente administrador. Só questiono seu humor duvidoso, jamais duvidarei de sua competência."

Maria sorriu abertamente quando ouviu a última frase.

"- Eu estou falando sério." - retrucou ele.

"- Eu sei que você está. Mas não deixa de ser engraçado. Tenho cá minha opinião ... Albus adora alfinetar você porque ele não resiste ao seu sarcasmo e tiradas inteligentes. Se fosse trouxa, você poderia ganhar a vida como comentarista político."

"- Acho que os trouxas não perderam grande coisa. Além do mais, não sei se conseguiria viver no meio deles, mesmo que não fosse bruxo. Eles são muito ... esquisitos."

"- Posso dizer que eles diriam o mesmo de você meu caro. Afinal, não é todo dia que se vê entre os trouxas um homem completamente vestido de preto ... não que eu esteja reclamando, muito pelo contrário ... adoro a maneira como você se veste." - falou Maria, aproximando-se dele e o beijando no rosto.

"- Tem gosto para tudo, minha cara."

"- Está vendo?" - disse ela sem conter o riso. "- Você fez de novo."

"- Fiz o quê?" - perguntou Severus intrigado.

"- Foi engraçado mais uma vez. E o mais hilário é que você não se apercebe."

Severus achou melhor não retrucar. Não conseguia ficar aborrecido com ela. Pegou-a pela mão, trazendo-a para junto de si para beijá-la. "- É hora do jantar. Vamos para o salão principal?" – falou, seus braços ainda ao redor da cintura dela.

"- Boa idéia! Estou faminta!"

"- Assim que terminarmos de jantar, vamos conversar com o diretor. Precisamos contar a ele sobre a poção Semper Fidelis."

"- Pensei que você já tivesse falado com ele."

"- Achei melhor não comentar nada sem antes termos a tradução completa. Ele certamente ficaria nos pressionando para saber quais os ingredientes necessários para fabricá-la. Apesar de sua avançada idade, nosso diretor é extremamente ansioso."

"- Ele é mesmo ansioso. Mas é um doce de pessoa. Isso você também não pode negar."

"- Não vou argumentar com você sobre esse pormenor. É melhor irmos jantar." – disse Severus, encerrando o assunto.

"- Está bem, meu senhor." - concordou Maria, fazendo-lhe uma deferência com a cabeça.

Severus balançou a cabeça com se indicasse que ela era um caso perdido. Beijou-a mais uma vez e então a liberou de seus braços. Guardou a tradução da poção dentro de um bolso que tinha em sua manga esquerda, dirigindo-se à porta. Os dois saíram do laboratório, indo direto para o salão principal.

Assim que chegaram ao salão, o Mestre de Poções foi imediatamente falar com Dumbledore, informando-o de que ele e Maria precisavam lhe falar. O velho bruxo concordou em reunir-se com os dois assim que terminassem a refeição.

Logo após o jantar, Dumbledore os acompanhou até sua sala. Lá chegando, os dois professores rapidamente informaram ao diretor sobre a poção recém-traduzida, deixando-o interessadíssimo.

"- Este é um achado único! Vocês fizeram muito bem em manter sigilo absoluto. A única coisa que me preocupa agora é como arranjar sangue de basilisco. É um ingrediente por demais raro. Preciso consultar minhas fontes, mas não posso deixar que se torne pública a real necessidade que temos desse ingrediente."

"- Certamente, diretor. Temos que fazer tudo com a mais absoluta discrição." - concordou Severus.

"- Muito bem. Assim será. Vocês estão fazendo um excelente trabalho juntos! Realmente impressionante!"

"- Obrigada, Albus." - agradeceu Maria. "- Mas de nada serviria o meu esforço de tradução se o professor Snape não fosse tão competente como Mestre de Poções."

"- Sim, minha querida, concordo plenamente com você. Temos em Hogwarts o melhor Mestre de Poções da atualidade. Eu sei disso e seu pai também sabe. Somente Severus se nega a admitir. É que ele é muito modesto." – falou o diretor, piscando marotamente um de seus inocentes olhinhos azuis, convenientemente escondidos atrás das lentes dos óculos meia-lua.

"- Muito bem. Agora que o senhor já foi informado de nossa última descoberta, acho melhor nos retirarmos para continuar o trabalho." - retrucou Severus secamente, bem demonstrando que não seria ingênuo a ponto de cair na asneira de aceitar o que havia entendido como provocação.

"- Ah sim, podem ir. Mas tratem de não trabalhar muito hoje. Vejo que os últimos dias foram muito extenuantes para os dois. Vocês precisam de descanso. Pensando bem ... não seria melhor que se distraíssem um pouco de vez em quando?"

Severus ficou mudo diante da pergunta. Não iria responder e dar Dumbledore mais munição para continuar a lhes fazer troça.

"- E o que você sugere, Albus?" - perguntou Maria, aceitando a brincadeira.

"- Não sei. Talvez um passeio ao luar. A noite hoje não está muito fria. Quem sabe vocês não aproveitam para passar algum tempo juntos ao ar livre? Melhor ainda! Poderiam apreciar a companhia um do outro acompanhados de uma boa xícara de chocolate quente. Ou quem sabe uma generosa quantidade de café preto acompanhada de biscoitinhos de araruta, ou até mesmo um vinho tinto e alguns nacos de queijo? Não lhes faltarão opções deliciosas em nossa dispensa."

"- Mais alguma sugestão, diretor?" - perguntou Severus, demonstrando total falta de paciência diante de discurso tão infrutífero.

"- Não. Mas ficaria feliz se aceitassem uma das opções que apresentei. Vocês ainda são jovens, saudáveis, cheios de vida. Deveriam passar mais tempo juntos com objetivos mais agradáveis do que o simples contato profissional. Em minha modesta opinião, os dois formam um belíssimo casal."

Maria teve que conter-se muito para não rir. Sabia que Dumbledore provocava seu professor de poções de maneira deliberada, mas também compreendia que o velho dava claras indicações de que já sabia, ou pelo menos desconfiava, do romance que se iniciara entre ela e Severus.

"- Passar bem diretor." - disse Severus após algum tempo, claramente indicando que não iria ficar ali para continuar ouvindo aquela conversa.

"- Boa noite, Albus" - completou Maria. "- Tenha bons sonhos."

"- Uma ótima noite para vocês também, meus queridos. E, já que não escolheram nenhuma das opções que lhes apresentei, vou tomar a liberdade de pedir que um de nossos elfos leve uma garrafa de vinho até o laboratório para que possam degustá-la. Adoro vinho! Uma bebida muito romântica, vocês não acham?"

Não houve resposta porque os dois professores já haviam saído da sala e Severus rapidamente cerrou a porta.

O diretor ficou fitanto a porta fechada por alguns segundos, um sorriso matreiro entre seus lábios. Sabia muito bem que os dois haviam ouvido a última frase que dissera.

"- Crianças ..." - pensou com seus botões. "- Tão ingênuas ... a quem querem ludibriar?". Do alto de seus 111 anos, Albus Dumbledore já tinha passado por muitas coisas e visto de tudo, mas a perspectiva de que aquele romance desse certo era uma das maiores alegrias que tivera nas últimas 2 décadas.


	37. Carpe Diem

**Capítulo XXXVII – Carpe Diem**

A semana de trabalho transcorreu normalmente. Os resto do volume 55 foi traduzido sem que houvesse grandes surpresas em seu conteúdo. O mesmo aconteceu com o volume 56. Como tinham trabalho exaustivamente nos últimos dias, Dumbledore achou por bem que houvesse um fim-de-semana de descanso no trabalho de tradução. "- Carpe diem!" (24) - falou animadamente, quando comunicou a Severus e Maria a sua decisão de dar-lhes o sábado e o domingo seguintes de folga.

Severus não ia concordar com a idéia, mas percebeu que sua companheira apresentava claros sinais de cansaço. A tarefa de tradução demandava um trabalho mental absurdo, exigindo muitas horas de dedicação e um vasto conhecimento tanto da cultura como da linguagem utilizada pelo povo Celta-Élfico. E havia um incontável número de poções cifradas, cuja compilação pedia enorme trabalho detetivesco. Levando tudo isso em conta, era mesmo necessário que Maria tivesse pelo menos dois dias de lazer, para descansar seu cérebro tão exigido nas últimas três semanas.

Assim sendo, quando chegou o sábado, os dois foram tomar o café da manhã e depois dirigiram-se para o pátio externo do colégio a fim de espairecer. Como o diretor já havia avisado a todos que seu Mestre de Poções e a professora de línguas exóticas estavam trabalhando juntos, os alunos nunca estranharam o fato de vê-los sempre acompanhados um do outro. Entretanto, naquele dia, quando Maria e Severus chegaram ao pátio, dirigindo-se para os portões que davam acesso ao lado externo do colégio, não deixaram de ser notados por dois alunos que conversavam sentados em um dos bancos ali existentes.

Ron Weasley e Harry Potter discutiam animadamente o progresso no tratamento de Hermione. Segundo Madame Pomfrey, dali a duas semanas ela muito provavelmente seria liberada da enfermaria. Os dois meninos não viam a hora de tê-la de volta e já faziam planos para seu retorno quando foram surpreendidos pela presença do casal de professores, que conversava em tom muito baixo. Ficaram obviamente curiosos.

"- O que será que eles tanto fazem juntos?" - cochichou Ron.

"- O professor Dumbledore nos disse que eles estão trabalhando em um mesmo projeto, você não se lembra?" - respondeu Harry em voz baixa.

"- Eu sei, eu me lembro." - disse Ron, em tom mais alto.

"- Shhhhhh. Fale baixo, Ron." - retrucou Harry.

"- Está bem. Me desculpe." - voltou a cochichar o menino ruivo. "- É que eles estão sempre muito próximos. Será que estão namorando?"

"- Snape e a professora Gentili? Não me faça rir!"

"- Ora, por que não? Eu acho que ela merece coisa muito melhor, mas não há nada de errado em os dois ficarem juntos."

"- São como água e óleo, Ron! Só você mesmo pra pensar uma bobagem dessas! Se Hermione estivesse aqui, iria morrer de rir de você."

"- Não sei por que, senhor espertinho."

"- Porque você tem umas idéias ridículas! Agora vamos, preciso fazer o trabalho de transfiguração."

"- Está bem. Eu também preciso. Sem Hermione disponível para nos ajudar, a quantidade de deveres ficou insuportável. Não vejo a hora de tê-la de volta."

"- Madame Pomfrey falou que ela só deve ser liberada lá pelo início de fevereiro. O pior de tudo é que nós não conseguimos descobrir nada, nenhuma pista sequer, sobre quem seria o Herdeiro de Sonserina." - disse Harry com claro desapontamento na voz. "- Tanto sofrimento para Hermione foi totalmente infrutífero."

"- É. E ainda temos que agüentar Snape a fazer troça de nós toda vez que vai à enfermaria levar um novo frasco do antídoto usado no tratamento dela." - completou Ron com desânimo.

"- Agora vamos!" - intimou Harry. "- Chega de moleza! Amanhã ainda temos que fazer o trabalho de poções. Namorando ou não, Snape não nos dá folga alguma. Muito pelo contrário, conforme o tempo passa parece que ele inventa fórmulas cada vez mais complicadas."

Os meninos prontamente se levantaram, rumando pelo corredor que os levaria ao salão principal e, de lá, às escadas que terminavam na torre onde ficava o salão comunal de Grifinória.

Totalmente alheios à conversa que se desenrolou entre os dois alunos, Severus e Maria rumaram para fora do castelo, em direção à floresta proibida. Ali poderiam ficar mais à vontade, sem serem interrompidos.

"- Você me parece cansada." - falou Severus, após andarem em silêncio por um bom tempo.

"- É, estou mesmo precisando de algumas horas mais amenas. Os últimos dias foram bastante extenuantes. Você é que parece não se cansar nunca." - disse ela, parando próximo a um frondoso carvalho.

"- Meu trabalho não é tão mental quanto o seu. Fico impressionado com sua capacidade para ententer textos tão complicados. O povo Celta-Élfico não era nada objetivo, parece-me que só conseguiam se comunicar através de charadas."

"- Eles gostavam mesmo que advinhações e quebra-cabeças. Era um povo muito mental, que valorizava o trabalho intelectual acima de tudo."

"- Percebe-se claramente. Ainda bem que contamos com sua inteligência e conhecimento. Não há como ter pessoa mais gabaritada para o trabalho do que você." - disse ele, forrando a grama seca que cobria o chão com sua capa. Ambos sentaram-se nela e continuaram a conversa.

"- Você me deixa sem jeito, quando fala assim." - protestou Maria com sinceridade.

"- Não vejo o porquê. Isto não é um elogio, é apenas a constatação da verdade. Você tem uma inteligência privilegiada, não há o que contradiga este fato."

"- Eu tive muitas oportunidades na vida, meu querido. Minha família sempre me apoiou. Não é mérito somente meu que eu tenha sucesso profissional."

"- Talvez. Mas conheço muitos que se aproveitam de suas raízes familiares para nada fazer. Regalam-se com a fama e o dinheiro da família e não movem uma palha para melhorar intelectualmente, despendendo sua vida no mais absoluto ócio, sem objetivo algum que não seja o prazer pessoal."

"- Isso é bem verdade." - concordou Maria. "- Mas agora venha cá, deite sua cabeça aqui em meu colo. Quero lhe fazer um carinho."

Severus obedeceu e pousou a cabeça no colo dela, deixando que ela lhe acariciasse o rosto e os cabelos. Apesar do frio que fazia, o céu estava limpo. O tempo claro dava cores lindas às árvores e arbustos. A floresta estava silenciosa. Ele ficou ali, de olhos fechados, aproveitando imensamente o toque quente das mãos dela em sua face. De repente, sem que ele esperasse, ela começou a cantarolar com voz muito melodiosa e afinada.

"_Quel mazzolin di fiori_

_che vien dalla montagna,_

_e guarda ben che non si bagna_

_che lo voglio regalar._

_e guarda ben che non si bagna_

_che lo voglio regalar._

_  
Lo voglio regalare_

_perché l'è un bel mazzetto:_

_lo voglio dare al mio moretto_

_questa sera quando vien._

_lo voglio dare al mio moretto_

_questa sera quando vien."_ (25)

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Não era muito afeito à música, mas passou a apreciar o canto depois que conhecera a família Gentili. Após alguns minutos, Maria pareceu dar-se conta de que cantava e parou abruptamente.

"- Me desculpe. Eu não percebi que estava cantarolando. Tenho esse mau hábito e às vezes não consigo controlá-lo."

"- Você tem uma voz muito bonita." - disse Severus, levantando a cabeça do colo dela e ponde-se de pé.

"- Tão bonita que você se levantou para não ter que ouvi-la mais." - falou ela, em meio a um largo sorriso.

"- É que está ficando muito frio." - explicou-se Severus, dando-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a também levantar-se. "- Se pudesse, ficaria aqui até que você se cansasse da minha presença."

"- Ah, então estaríamos perdidos. Ficaríamos aqui para sempre e acabaríamos morrendo congelados."

Severus pegou sua capa no chão, sacudindo-a a fim de limpá-la e colocou-a sobre os ombros. Depois puxou Maria para si, abraçando-a. Seu lábios imediatamente procuraram pelos dela.

Maria sentiu um arrepio delicioso a lhe subir pela espinha dorsal quando as mãos dele passearam por suas costas, até lhe chegaram à linha da cintura. Seu corpo pedia pelo dele, ansiando por um contato mais íntimo.

"- Se eu pudesse, levaria você comigo agora mesmo para minha cama." - sussurou Severus ao ouvido dela. "- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil para mim ter que manter o controle quando estou tão perto de você." - Ele mordiscou delicadamente o pescoço dela, que deu um gemido baixo, apreciando o carinho mais ousado.

"- Severus ... amore mio." - murmurou, quase num suspiro, entregando-se sem resistência às carícias que ele lhe fazia. Deixou que ele a virasse de costas para si e sentiu a pressão do peito dele contra seu dorso, enquanto ele lhe beijava sofregamente as orelhas, o pescoço, a nuca e os ombros. Já não havia mais a impressão física de frio, a proximidade dele lhe trouxera uma sensação cálida e deliciosa. Ela sabia bem aonde aquilo iria terminar se continuassem assim.

"- É melhor irmos para um lugar mais privado." - disse finalmente, afastando-se dele e lhe pegando uma das mãos.

Severus agora a fitava com os olhos carregados de desejo. "- Para onde iríamos? A qualquer lugar que vamos, sempre encontramos platéia." - argumentou, puxando-a novamente para si. "- Eu preciso muito de momentos mais íntimos com você. Nosso contato físico tem sido extremamente limitado, isto tem me deixado louco."

"- Ah Severus! Infelizmente aqui também não estamos sozinhos. Eu escuto barulho de passos. Alguém se aproxima."

Ouvindo isso, ele deixou que ela saísse de seus braços e ficou por um segundo em silêncio, tentando escutar se havia mesmo alguém se aproximando.

Mal afastaram-se um do outro e já avistaram a figura enorme de Rubeous Hagrid, que agora descia uma colina relativamente próxima, trazendo atrás de si uma manada de testrálios. O gigante acenou para eles animadamente.

"- Bom dia professor Snape. Bom dia professora Gentili. Que lindo dia, não acham?" - falou em voz muito alta.

"- Bom dia Hagrid. Sim, está um dia lindo" - respondeu Maria.

"- Mas é melhor que os senhores voltem para o castelo. Os centauros costumam ficar mal-humorados nos dias mais frios. Apesar de termos um bom relacionamente com eles, às vezes tornam-se perigosos e atacam sem aviso."

"- Não acredito que eles nos atacariam, Hagrid. Conheço Firenze. Somos bons amigos." - disse Maria, para espanto dos dois homens.

"- A senhora é amiga de Firenze?" - perguntou o gigante, enquanto Severus limitava-se a fitá-la com ar de total surpresa.

"- Sim. O conheci há alguns anos, em uma visita anterior que fiz à Inglaterra.".

"- Espero que a senhora esteja falando do mesmo Firenze que eu conheço." - retrucou Hagrid, ainda sem acreditar no que ouvia.

"- Firenze, centauro, cabelos louro-prata, olhos azuis, corpo de cavalo palomino, pelagem dourada e cauda branca." - recitou ela, sorrindo.

"- Por Merlin, é esse mesmo! Nossa! Jamais imaginei que a senhora e ele fossem amigos."

"- De qualquer maneira." - disse Severus, interrompendo a conversa. "- É melhor voltarmos para o castelo. Não podemos contar com a sorte. Se Firenze não estiver como os outros centauros e eles nos encontrarem, podem nos atacar e teremos que usar de magia contra eles, possivelmente deixando-os ainda mais furiosos."

"- Ah, mas antes preciso fazer um carinho no meu amigo da floresta. Dom Giovanni, venite qua.", (26) disse Maria, dirigindo-se a um dos testrálios que fazia parte da manada liderada por Hagrid.

"- A senhora é mesmo surpreendente, professora!" - exclamou o corpulento gigante. "- Então também conhece o Brat?" (27)

"- Então esse é o verdadeiro nome dele?"

"- Pelo menos é o nome que eu lhe dei porque ele está sempre com fome e não respeita as regras de etiqueta quando vê comida. Mas parece que ele gosta mais de ser chamado de Don Giovanni. Veja como vem animado para cumprimentá-la!"

Maria estendeu a mão e o testrálio, que já dela se aproximava, baixou a cabeça em reverência, permitindo que ela lhe acariciasse o focinho.

"- Ah Don Giovanni, não lhe trouxe nada para comer hoje. Me perdoe meu amigo." - desculpou-se ela.

"- Não se preocupe, professora. Eu tenho aqui bastante comida para todos." - falou Hagrid, chamando o bando para perto de si.

"- É melhor regressarmos." - Severus disse em voz baixa, de modo que só ela ouvisse.

"- Sim, você tem razão. Já é quase hora do almoço. Vamos voltar." - concordou ela. "- Prometo-lhe que vou compensá-lo mais tarde. Continuaremos de onde paramos." - sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dele, enquanto Hagrid estava distraído em meio ao bando de testrálios. "- Até mais ver Hagrid." - disse, despedindo-se.

"- Até mais ver, professora."

Hagrid ficou ali a alimentar os animais enquanto os dois professores fizeram o caminho que os levaria de volta ao imponente castelo.

------ xxx ------

_(24) "Carpe diem" – em latim – "Aproveitem o dia"_

_(25) Canto della Montagna – Canto da Montanha – Autor desconhecido – em italiano–_

"_Aquele ramalhete de flores, _

_que vem da montanha. _

_E veja bem que não se molhe _

_que o quero presentear. _

_E veja bem que não se molhe _

_que o quero presentear. _

_O quero presentear, _

_porque é um belo ramalhete. _

_O quero dar ao meu moreno _

_esta noite quando vem._

_O quero dar ao meu moreno _

_esta noite quando vem."_

_(26) "Venite qua." – em italiano – "Venha cá"_

_(27) "Brat" – em inglês – "Pirralho, mal-educado"_


	38. Divina Música

**Capítulo XXXVIII – Divina Música**

O almoço transcorreu em clima descontraído. Lockhart, para alegria dos outros professores, não apareceu para fazer a refeição. Segundo a professora Sinistra, ele mandara um recado informando de que ficaria em seus aposentos pois precisava terminar um trabalho muito importante. Por trabalho importante lia-se enviar retratos autografados para suas inúmeras fãs.

Enquanto Severus permanecia em total silêncio, Minerva e Maria conversaram animadamente durante todo o tempo. Quando o almoço acabou, Dumbledore chamou o Mestre de Poções e pediu para lhe falar a sós. Vendo-se privada da companhia de seu companheiro, Maria decidiu que o melhor seria recolher-se aos seus aposentos para descansar um pouco.

Foi com esse intuito em mente que subiu as escadas rumo à torre de Corvinal. Entrou no quarto, banhou-se e deitou-se. Entretanto, após vários minutos de infrutíferas tentativas para pegar no sono, resolveu escutar um pouco de música, coisa que sempre a relaxava. "- Ah, divina música!" - pensou.

Olhou para seu gramofone novo, que repousava sobre a estante próxima à porta, e deu-se conta de que pouco o havia usado desde que o ganhara de presente de Natal. O trabalho árduo de tradução aliado às aulas que precisava constantemente preparar não haviam lhe dado tempo algum para desfrutar de momentos de lazer. Era melhor aproveitar a folga que lhe fora dada pelo diretor para deleitar seus ouvidos com o melhor da música erudita.

Tinha pensado em passar a tarde toda na companhia de Severus e, para sua total frustração, se via novamente privada da presença dele. Sentia grande necessidade de ficar a sós com ele, mas isso parecia impossível já que eram sempre interrompidos quando estavam juntos. Sabia que era exatamente isso que a impedia de dormir. Certamente um pouco de música só lhe faria bem.

Abriu o baú que ficava próximo à cama, olhando atentamente para todos os discos que lá estavam, cuidadosamente arrumados, a fim de que não sofressem qualquer dano. Passou os dedos sobre eles, separando-os uns dos outros, com o intuito de escolher os que melhor lhe apetecessem no momento.

Dentro do baú havia discos contendo títulos diversos, incluindo "As Quatro Estações" de Vivaldi, a "Tosca" de Puccini, "O Barbeiro de Sevilha" de Rossini, um disco inteiro de peças de Bach que listava, dentre muitas outras, a maravilhosa "Jesus Alegria dos Homens", um outro que incluia "Für Elise", além dos melhores trechos da "Nona Sinfonia" de Beethoven, outro ainda com o "Messias" de Handel, mais um que continha várias cancões do popular cancioneiro italiano, além de muitos outros. Entretanto, os dedos de Maria só se detiveram quando seus olhos se depararam com o disco que havia ganhado de seu irmão no Natal.

"- Sim." - pensou, "- A cena do Commandatore de Don Giovanni.".

Imediatamente retirou o disco do baú, colocando-o no gramofone. Deitou-se então na cama para poder apreciar confortavelmente toda a peça e esquecer-se do sentimento de frustração que a dominava.

Don Giovanni, ou Don Juan (em espanhol) é uma ópera em dois atos. A cena do Commandatore é a penúltima da história e seus acordes iniciais são dramáticos. Don Giovanni, um homem que vivera toda sua vida a seduzir donzelas indefesas é visitado por uma estátua animada pelo espírito do comendador que ele mesmo havia matado. O homem era pai de uma de suas vítimas e morreu tentando defender a virtude da filha. Ele vai até a casa de Don Giovanni e diz que o mesmo o convidou para cear, mas tudo é apenas um subterfúgio para entrar no local.

"_Don Giovanni, a cenar teco. __M'invitasti e son venuto!_" (28) - diz o comendador, com sua voz de baixo, extremamente profunda e compassada.

O devasso rufião diz não recordar-se de ter feito o convite, mas permite que o homem entre e pede a seu servo Leporello que prepare um ceia rapidamente para servir à visita.

Entretanto, Leporello logo percebe do que se trata e tentar avisar a seu patrão sobre o perigo que correm:

"_Ah padron! Siam tutti morti._" (29) - O empregado é tomado pelo medo.

Don Giovanni insiste com Leporello para que vá preparar a ceia que lhe fora ordenada. Só então o comendador informa que não se alimenta de comida humana. Seu alimento agora é celeste, revelando claramente não se tratar mais de um ser vivente. Nesse momento a música é solene e vai num crescendo, como que ondas agitando o enorme oceano em meio a uma grande tempestade.

Leporello está aterrorizado. A cena é grandiosa e assustadora.

"_La terzana d'avere mi sembra e le membra fermar più non so._" (30) - diz o empregado, amedrontado e com as pernas a bambearem.

É chegada a hora da morte para Don Giovanni. O comendador veio até ele para dar-lhe uma oportunidade de arrepender-se de seus inúmeros pecados. Leporello implora a seu patrão que se redima, mas esse se recusa firmemente, pois acha que se pedir perdão, será tachado de covarde.

"_A torto di viltate, tacciato mai sarò._" (31) - o rufião definitivamente não quer ser lembrado como medroso.

A estátua mais uma vez lhe pede que se resolva. "- _Risolvi!_"(32) - intima o comendador. Essa é sua última chance.

"_Dite di no, dite di no!_" (33) - implora Leporello, Mas o coração de Don Giovanni está decidido, ele não tem medo e se recusa a se arrepender mas decide seguir o comendador rumo à morte.

A estátua pede que Don Giovanni aperte sua mão, para selar o pacto em que concorda em acompanhá-lo. Ele o faz, mas percebe que a mão do comendadore está extremamente gelada. O espírito insiste mais uma vez, ainda segurando a mão do bon vivant:

"_Pentiti, cambia vita, è l'ultimo momento!_" (34) - suplica. Don Giovanni precisa arrepender-se, esses são seus últimos momentos de vida. Não há mais escapatória.

O drama da cena é impressionante, o duelo de vozes é carregado de angústia e desespero, culminando com a decisão final de Don Giovanni. Ele não se arrepende, está irredutível e pede que o comendador dele se afaste.

Fogo subitamente surge em vários lugares. O comendador desaparece. As chamas invadem todo o cenário. Don Giovanni começa a sentir um terror insólito a tomar conta de seu corpo. As labaredas agora estão por todos os lados. Aparece nesse momento um coro de demônios, dizendo que qualquer punição será pouco para os pecados por ele cometidos.

"_Tutto a tue colpe è poco! Vieni, c'è um mal peggior!_" (35)

A música acompanha o drama, retumbante, crescente, maravilhosa. As chamas aumentam e Don Giovanni é tragado pelos demônios para o abismo. Terá punição eterna para todos os seus pecados pois desperdiçou a última chance que tinha para redimir-se. O inferno o guardará para sempre. O castigo do pecador renitente será a danação eterna. A peça termina com todos os personagens da ópera reunidos. Todos aqueles que foram prejudicados por Don Giovanni agora estão juntos para finalizar a história.

"- Que coisa espetacular!" - pensou Maria, após o último acorde. "- Um homem tem que ter mesmo muito talentoso para criar algo assim, tão grandioso, tão emocionante e magnífico." Estava estasiada diante de tamanha beleza. Ficou ainda por alguns minutos apreciando o silêncio que se seguiu à última nota musical. Levantou-se então da cama e resolveu que seria um excelente momento para escutar também o outro disco que havia ganho no Natal. Jean Pierre a tinha presenteado com um long play contendo o Réquiem em Ré Menor K.626 de Mozart.

Foi até o baú para pegá-lo e o colocou no gramofone para tocar, antes guardando cuidadosamente o disco que acabara de ouvir.

Todo Réquiem é uma representação musical da Missa para os Mortos. Diz-se que um homem desconhecido encomendou um Réquiem em Ré Menor a Mozart, pedindo-lhe que obrasse em absoluto sigilo. O compositor trabalhou neste peça até sua morte prematura aos 35 anos de idade, deixando-o inacabado. A obra então foi terminada por Franz Süssmayr, seu discípulo.

A peça começa suavemente com o "Introitus". (36) O tom de tristeza domina a música que vai pulsando gentilmente, como que representando um lamento.

Logo depois vem o "Kyrie, eleison. Christie, eleison" (37), que pede a Deus e a Cristo o perdão pelos pecados cometidos.

Sucede-se o "Dies Irae", (38) cheio de emoção, angústia, agonia. A raiva é minuciosamente retratada pela melodia, como se os sentimentos fossem perfeitamente mimetizados através da notas musicais. As vozes acompanham as notas com perfeição.

"_Dies irae, dies illa_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla,_

_teste David cum Sibylla._

_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_quando judex est venturus,_

_cuncta stricte discussurus!" _(38)

A promessa do julgamento final é palpável. Grande tremor haverá quando o Juiz supremo descer dos céus para julgar a todos.

Ao "Dies irae" segue-se a "Tuba Mirum", a trombeta do juízo final, trazendo todos diante do trono do julgamento. Quando o Juiz chegar, tudo o que estava escondido será revelado, nenhum pecado ficará sem a devida paga.

O "Rex Tremendae"(39) vem depois, carregado de emoção. Reconhecendo a grandeza e majestade de Deus, aquele que perdoa graciosamente os pecados dos homens sinceramente arrependidos. Pedindo pela salvação no dia do Juízo Final.

"_Rex tremendae majestatis,_

_qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

_salve me, salva me, fons pietatis."_ (39)

O perdão é esperado, mas o pecador deve primeiro estar contrito. Para isso deve lembrar-se do sofrimento de Jesus, que morreu pela salvação de todos. Este é o "Recordare"(40), implorando a Cristo que não o deixe se perder quando chegar o tempo do último julgamento.

"_Recordare, Jesu pie,_

_quod sum causa tuae viae;_

_ne me perdas illa die."_ (40)

O "Confutatis"(41) retumba em seguida, mostrando quando os acusados em juízo são condenados às chamas eternas. A melodia começa angustiosa, crescente, cheia do temor gerado pela ira divina:

"_Confutatis maledictis,_

_flammis acribus addictis" _(41)

Mas o penitente implora a Deus que o conte entre o número dos salvos. A música então se torna uma prece, uma oração: "Eu me ajoelho com coração submisso, minha contrição é como as cinzas, me ajude em meu destino final."

"_Voca me, voca me, voca me cum benedictus."_ (42)

E aí, nesse momento inigualável, vem a estonteantemente bela "Lacrimosa" (43). Enchendo o ambiente de música divina, cheia de sentimento, de arrependimento verdadeiro, de emoção indizível e indescritível.

"_Lacrimosa dies illa,_

_qua resurget ex favilla_

_judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

_pie Jesu Domine,_

_dona eis requiem. Amen."_ (43)

Maria mal podia respirar, saboreando cada acorde daquela que era, em sua opinião, a mais linda de todas as partes do Réquiem. Quão inspirado deveria estar um homem para criar melodia tão sublime!

Foi então que uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, como se um raio houvesse atingido seu cérebro. "... Lacrimosa, lacrimosa ...", continuavam as vozes ...

Lembrou-se subitamente das palavras de Jean Pierre: "... refere-se a uma percepção íntima. Não me parece ser apenas relativo a uma coisa física."

"... judicandus homo reus ...", as notas se sucediam, o acompanhamento das vozes fazia um casamento perfeito entre letra e música.

"... pie Jesu Domine, dona eis requiem ..."

"- Sim! Como não percebi antes? Só pode ser isso!" - exclamou em voz alta. "- Não há como haver engano! Aí está a chave!"

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama quando o "Amen" anunciava o acorde final. Foi até a estante pegando um livro de aspecto envelhecido e lombada escura que lá se encontrava. Abriu-o com sofreguidão e não descansou enquanto não achou a página que procurava, conferindo-a rapidamente. Fechou então o livro e apertou-o contra o corpo, como se fora precioso tesouro. Abriu a porta ansiosamente e desatou a correr pelos corredores, sentindo o coração a lhe bater nas têmporas, o sangue a lhe correr rapidamente nas veias. Não havia mais qualquer dúvida, achara finalmente a resposta!

------ xxx ------

_(28) "Don Giovanni, a cenar teco. __M'invitasti e son venuto!" – em italiano – "Don Giovanni, me convidaste para cear e eu vim!"_

_(29) "Ah patron! Siam tutti morti." – em italiano – "Ah patrão! __Estamos todos mortos."_

_(30) "La terzana d'avere mi sembra e le membra fermar più non so." – em italiano – "Pareço ter febre e não consigo controlar meus membros."_

_(31) "A torto di viltate, tacciato mai sarò." – em italiano – "- De covardia jamais serei acusado."_

_(32) "- Risolvi!" – em italiano – "- Resolve!" ou "- Decide!"_

_(33) "Dite di no, dite di no!" – em italiano – "Diga que não, diga que não!"_

_(34) "Pentiti, cambia vita. È l'ultimo momento!" – em italiano – "- Arrepende-te, muda de vida. Este é o último momento."_

_(35) "Tutto a tue colpe è poco__! __Vieni, c'è um mal peggior." – em italiano – "- Tudo para tua culpa é pouco! Venha, há um mal ainda pior!"_

_(36) "Introitus" – em latim – "Introdução"_

_(37) "Kyrie, eleison. Christie, eleison" – em grego – "Senhor tente piedade de nós, Cristo tende piedade de nós."_

_(38) "Dies irae, dies illa_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla,_

_teste David cum Sibylla._

_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_quando judex est venturus,_

_cuncta stricte discussurus!" – em latim – tradução livre –_

"_Dias de ira, dias de raiva, transformarão o mundo em cinzas_

_Como previsto por Davi e Sibila._

_Grande tremor haverá quando os juízes vierem dos céus_

_Para examinar todas as coisas amiúde."_

_(39) "Rex tremendae majestatis,_

_qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

_salve me, salva me, fons pietatis." – em latim – tradução livre – _

"_Rei de tremenda majestade,_

_Que livremente salvas aqueles que são merecedores,_

_Salva me, salva me, fonte de piedade."_

_(40) "Recordare, Jesu pie,_

_quod sum causa tuae viae;_

_ne me perdas illa die." – em latim – tradução livre – _

"_Lembra-te, gentil Jesus,_

_Minha salvação causou teu sofrimento;_

_Não te esqueças de mim no dia de ira."_

_(41) "Confutatis maledictis,_

_Flammis acribus addictis" – em latim – tradução livre –_

"_Quando os acusados são julgados e condenados às chamas eternas."_

_(42) "Voca me, voca me, voca me cum benedictus." – em latim – tradução livre –_

"_Chama-me para ficar ao lado dos abençoados."_

_(43) "Lacrimosa dies illa,_

_qua resurget ex favilla_

_judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

_pie Jesu Domine,_

_dona eis requiem. Amen." – em latim – tradução livre –_

"_O dia de lágrimas e lamento,_

_Quando das cinzas surgirá_

_A humanidade para ser julgada._

_Poupa-nos por sua misericódia, ó Senhor,_

_Gentil Senhor Jesus,_

_Dê a eles o descanso eterno. Amém."_


	39. Meio a Meio

**Capítulo XXXIX – Meio a Meio**

Desceu as escadas sem encontrar viva alma. Parecia que todos haviam se recolhido para descansar o almoço, dando a impressão de que o castelo estava completamente vazio. "- Melhor assim." - pensou, enquanto ia em direção às masmorras. Somente se deteve quando se viu diante da porta do laboratório de poções. Parou para recuperar o fôlego e então bateu à porta, mas esta não se abriu. Bateu novamente e nada aconteceu.

Ficou ali por alguns minutos olhando com frustração para a porta fechada. Já ia retirar-se e procurá-lo na sala do diretor quando uma idéia lhe veio à mente: "- Talvez ele esteja no quarto."

Sua ações acompanharam imediatamente seus pensamentos e ela dirigiu-se sem mais demora até lá. Para sua alegria, Severus estava em seus aposentos e abriu a porta assim que ela bateu. Ele demonstrou estar surpreso em vê-la.

"- Maria, o que houve? Pensei que você estivesse descansando em seu quarto. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou, com ar preocupado, quando ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele percebia claramente que ela não estava em seu estado de espírito normal.

"- Aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa! Veja!". Abriu o livro que trouxera consigo e entregou-o a ele para que lesse a página que lhe indicava.

Severus olhou atentamente, mas pareceu não entender do que se tratava.

"- Maria, infelizmente eu não conheço essa língua. Tudo o que consigo deduzir é que deve ser derivada do latim."

"- Ah, me desculpe. Eu vim tão animada que me esqueci desse detalhe. A língua é o português. Esse é um livro de poemas barrocos brasileiros que minha mãe me deu de presente há muito tempo. A poesia que lhe indiquei é um soneto de Gregório de Matos Guerra. Vou traduzir para você:

"_Corrente, que do peito destilada_

_Sois por dous belos olhos despedida;_

_E por carmim correndo dividida_

_Deixais o ser, levais a cor mudada._

_Não sei, quando caís precipitada,_

_Às flores que regais tão parecida,_

_Se sois neves por rosa derretida,_

_Ou se rosa por neve desfolhada._

_Essa enchente gentil de prata fina,_

_Que de rubi por conchas se dilata,_

_Faz troca tão diversa peregrina,_

_Que no objeto, que mostra, ou que retrata,_

_Mesclando a cor púrpurea, à cristalina,_

_Não sei quando é rubi, ou quando é prata."_

"- E então, você já sabe do que se trata?" - perguntou, ansiosa após a leitura.

"- Sim, entendo perfeitamente. O texto fala das lágrimas de uma maneira romantizada. A primeira estrofe refere-se a elas como uma corrente que é destilada do peito, ou seja, que vem do coração expressando profundo sentimento, e que quando sai dos olhos é dividida entre as duas maçãs do rosto. Depois compara as faces com duas flores regadas pelas lágrimas que parecem "desfolhá-las", fazendo com que as cores cristalina (da lágrima) e rósea (da face) se misturem. Podemos ver isso claramente através dos versos "Se sois neve por rosa derretida, ou se rosa por neve desfolhada". As últimas estrofes relacionam as maçãs do rosto ao rubi que tem a cor purpúrea e as lágrimas à prata que tem brilho cristalino. A frase "não sei quando é rubi ou quando é prata" indica o colorido diferente que as lágrimas dão ao rosto quando por ele correm, concedendo-lhe o brilho característico do cristal." – finalizou ele, narrando com lógica e precisão o sentido de tão bela poesia.

"- Sua análise foi absolutamente perfeita. Fria, mas exata. É isso mesmo. O poeta está falando das lágrimas. E o que isso lhe diz, meu querido?"

"- Não vejo mais nada além do que já disse. Será que algo me escapou?"

"- Severus, qual é a coisa que mais nos intriga nesse momento?"

"- Entender o motivo pelo qual sempre somos interrompidos quando estamos privando de total intimidade?" - disse ele, não disfarçando o sorriso que lhe vinha aos lábios.

Maria balançou a cabeça em negativa e chegou-se a ele, acariciando-lhe a face. "- Não, meu amor! Eu não estou falando disso, estou me referindo à poção da "visão elementar". Nós temos trabalhado tanto nela e não conseguimos avançar nem um milímetro quanto ao ingrediente que falta. Pois agora eu sei que são lágrimas!"

Severus mirou-a como se ela tivesse lhe dito que Lockhart havia sido nomeado Ministro da Magia. "- Você está dizendo que o último ingrediente são lágrimas? Mas não pode ser!"

"- Escute o que eu tenho a dizer e depois me fale se não faz sentido. O ingrediente que nos falta é a "corrente cristalina, do âmago destilada, da primavera flor primeira". As lágrimas são a dita corrente cristalina. Você me entende?"

"- Mas o que isso tem a ver com a _Primula vulgaris vulgaris_? Até onde eu saiba, flores não vertem lágrimas."

"- Eu sei. Também me questiono sobre isso. Só precisamos agora encontrar uma ponte de ligação entre uma coisa e outra. As duas metades da charada foram desvendadas, mas temos que arranjar uma maneira de uni-las para que formem um figura completa."

"- Sim, as duas partes fazem sentido para mim quando separadas. O único problema é conseguir juntá-las de modo que façam sentido como um todo. Mas ... como foi que você chegou a essa conclusão sobre as lágrimas? Você estava lendo o livro e viu que havia correlação entre elas e o enigma do último ingrediente da poção?"

"- Não, na verdade eu só peguei o livro para confirmar as minhas suspeitas. A minha conclusão veio quando estava ouvindo a "_Lacrimosa"_, uma das partes do Réquiem de Mozart. Lacrimosa ... lágrimas que caem."

Ele a fitou com admiração e profundo respeito. A inteligência dela era fato notório, mas ela parecia nunca se cansar de surpreendê-lo. "- Você é brilhante, minha querida." - disse após alguns segundos refletindo sobre tudo o Maria lhe havia contado. "- Jamais conseguiríamos traduzir essa enciclopédia sem você por perto."

"- Não fale assim!" - protestou ela, totalmente ruborizada. "Isso não é verdade. Apenas tento fazer o meu trabalho."

"- Além de inteligente, competente, brilhante, ainda é modesta. Sem contar o fato de ser absolutamente irresistível e de usar o perfume feminino mais delicioso do planeta." - completou Severus, trazendo-a para muito perto de si. "- Onde é que você estava, mulher? Por que não a conheci antes? Por que demorou tanto tempo para me encontrar?" - sussurou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto a prendia em seus braços.

"- E você, onde é que estava? Por que limitou-se a ficar aqui ao invés de me procurar?" - perguntou ela baixinho, permitindo que seus lábios se unissem aos dele num longo e ardente beijo.

"- Eu quero muito ficar a sós com você para terminar o que começamos hoje pela manhã. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa que não seja nisso." - As mãos dele desciam pelas costas dela, unindo seus corpos totalmente.

"- Ainda é cedo, a noite não caiu. Podem nos procurar e vão dar falta de nós se sumirmos sem explicação." - argumentou ela, em uma última tentativa de injetar um pouco de pensamento racional em meio àquela explosão de sentimentos.

"- O diretor nos deu folga hoje e amanhã" - disse ele exasperado. "- Eu a quero demais, Maria. Não aguento mais esperar. Meu corpo sente muito a falta do seu. Vamos ficar aqui, ninguém se atreverá a bater à porta por motivo fútil."

"- Está bem. Você tem razão. Também não quero outra coisa que não seja estar com você." - disse ela, enquanto entregava-se aos carinhos dele e lhe mordiscava levemente o lóbulo de uma das orelhas.

"- Por Merlin, mulher, eu tenho sangue nas veias. Assim você me tira o juízo."

Onde estaria o juízo em uma hora como aquelas? Maria já o havia perdido e definitivamente não queria mais encontrá-lo. Se deixou levar para a cama sem resistência, retribuido à altura a todas as carícias que ele lhe fazia. Severus gostava de longas preliminares, era extremamente carinhoso e gentil. Ele definitivamente sabia esperar pelo momento certo, não havia pressa alguma em seus movimentos compassados, pulsantes, quase felinos.

"- Ah, meu amor ...", sussurrou ela, entregando-se completamente.

Não havia mais o que dizer, só as sensações bastavam. Palavras eram absolutamente desnecessárias. A tarde terminou e a noite deitou sobre a terra seu lindo manto negro sem que ambos se dessem conta do passar do tempo.


	40. Injeção de Ânimo

**Capítulo XL – Injeção de Ânimo**

Hermione Granger deixou a enfermaria no início de fevereiro, conforme o previsto. O sol agora aparecia com mais frequência e os dias ficavam mais agradáveis. Não houve mais qualquer ataque desde o incidente ocorrido antes do Natal e que culminou com a petrificação de Justin e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Para deleite de todos, Madame Pomfrey informara que as mandrágoras já estavam chegando à sua adolescência, quando finalmente poderiam ser usadas na poção que reverteria o efeito petrificante causado pelo monstro. Portanto, os humores em Hogwarts eram os melhores possiveis.

Para total exasperação dos outros professores, Gilderoy Lockhart parecia firmemente convencido de que sua presença em Hogwarts havia amedontrado o que quer que habitasse a Câmara Secreta. "- Eu acho que a Câmara dessa vez foi fechada para sempre." - dissera ele à Minerva. "- A criatura deve ter percebido que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que eu pusesse minhas mãos nela. O melhor a fazermos agora é dar uma injeção de ânimos em todos." Minerva não sabia se ria ou chorava quando ouviu tamanho despautério, então limitou-se a revirar os olhos em sinal de impaciência.

A idéia que Lockhart tinha sobre o que seria uma boa "injeção de moral" finalmente se revelou durante o café da manhã do dia 14 de fevereiro.(44) Apesar de ser um domingo, haveria aulas adicionais para ajudar aos que estivessem em dificuldades. Como o fim do terceiro bimestre se aproximava, vários alunos resolveram aproveitar a ocasião para assistir às classes extras e poder tirar suas dúvidas.

Quando alunos e professores chegaram ao salão para a refeição matinal naquele dia, logo notaram a espantosa decoração do local. As paredes estavam cobertas de enormes flores cor-de-rosa e confetti em forma de coração caía do teto sobre todos. Lockhart entrou no salão vestido de rosa-fulgurante da cabeça aos pés. Sua clara intenção era a de combinar a roupa com as cores que enfeitavam o ambiente.

"- Feliz Dia dos Namorados!" - ele gritou. "- Gostaria de agradecer às 46 pessoas que me enviaram cartões. Sim, eu tomei a liberdade de preparar essa pequena surpresa para todos vocês – e não acaba por aqui!" - disse ele batendo palmas. Imediatamente entrou no salão uma dúzia de anões usando asas douradas e carregando harpas. "- Meus amistosos cupidos irão andar pela escola hoje entregando os cartões do Dia dos Namorados. E a diversão ainda não acaba aqui! Tenho certeza de que meus colegas professores irão comungar do espírito que a ocasião requer. Por que não pedir ao professor Snape que ensine a vocês a fazer uma poção do amor? E que tal pedir ao professor Flitwick um encantamento que lhes permita perder a inibição para se declarar ao ser amado?"

Maria teve usar de um autocontrole absurdo para não gargalhar quando olhou para Severus a seu lado e viu a fisionomia dele diante de tamanha falta de senso personificada em uma só pessoa. O professor Flitwick escondeu o rosto entre as pequenas mãos em claro sinal de reprovação. Minerva mal conseguia conter-se na cadeira, enquanto Dumbledore assistia a tudo impassível, com um sorriso nos lábios. Era visível que estava se divertindo bastante.

Os cupidos estilizados de Gilderoy começaram a passear por entre as mesas a fim de recolher os cartões a serem entregues. Severus então levantou-se, fazendo menção de retirar-se. Aquilo já era o bastante para ele. Mas parou no meio do caminho quando viu que Gilderoy dirigia-se, saltitante e pimpão, na direção em que Maria estava.

"- Olá minha estonteante Maria! Olhei todos os cartões de felicitações que recebi pelo Dia dos Namorados, mas não achei lá nenhum que fosse seu. Já sei! Você vai esperar até o fim do dia para enviar o seu cartão. Adora me deixar ansioso, não é querida?"

Ela não teve a chance de responder porque Gilderoy a pegou pelo braço, tentando arrastá-la consigo.

Maria sentiu-se ultrajada. "- Gilderoy, solte já meu braço!" - disse ela entre dentes. "- Não vou a lugar algum com você! Por Merlin, será que você não entende que não estou interessada em seus galanteios?" - perguntou em voz muito baixa para não chamar a atenção dos presentes. Aparentemente a cena não tinha sido notada por ninguém além dos que estavam próximos a eles na mesa dos professores. Felizmente todos os alunos encontravam-se muito distraídos com os anões-cupidos.

"- O que está acontecendo aqui?" - Severus perguntou com a voz carregada de raiva. "- Lockhart, solte já o braço da professora Gentili!" - ordenou. Estava visivelmente alterado. Ele havia voltado para a mesa quando suspeitou que Gilderoy iria tentar investir novamente sobre Maria.

O clima ficou absurdamente tenso. Entretanto, os alunos pareciam ainda alheios a tudo. Minerva achou que era melhor acabar com aquilo antes que o pior acontecesse. Lockhart não era e nunca seria páreo para um bruxo como Severus. O Mestre de Poções o faria em pedacinhos com um único golpe de sua varinha. Era melhor intervir agora. "- Gilderoy, meu querido, por favor, venha comigo." - disse ela de mansinnho.

"- Sim, eu e Minerva precisamos lhe falar." - emendou Dumbledore, agora de pé e dando-se conta da seriedade da situação.

Severus continuava a fitar com insistência o seu oponente e visivelmente tentava controlar a raiva que o dominava. "- Por favor, tenha calma." - sussurrou Maria de maneira que só a ele ouvisse.

Para alívio geral, Lockhart decidiu seguir Minerva e Dumbledore rumo à sala do diretor. Apesar de não querer deixar transparecer, ele parecia bastante intimidado com a presença imponente de Severus.

"- Ah sim, Minerva. É claro, precisamos combinar os detalhes da minha festa de aniversário." - disse ele, caminhando na companhia da professora de transfiguração e do diretor de Hogwarts.

Maria esperou que os três saíssem para voltar a dirigir-se a Severus: "- Lembre-se de que ele é um pobre coitado. Não é páreo para você, meu querido. Tenho certeza de que não haveria satisfação alguma em derrotá-lo. Você bem sabe que ele não tem chances contra você."

"- E aí que você se engana." - disse Severus, agora voltando seus olhos para ela e demonstrando já ter dominado a sua raiva. "- Me daria um prazer imenso ver Lockhart novamente caído no chão como uma fruta podre. Mas você tem razão, não posso fazer nada diante de tamanha platéia. Minha ação seria um mau exemplo para os alunos."

"- O melhor que fazemos é cuidar de nossas tarefas. Vamos esquecer este incidente lamentável."

Severus ia concordar com ela quando um dos anões-cupidos de Lockhart dele se aproximou. "- O senhor quer mandar algum cartão de Dia dos Namorados?" - perguntou a pequena criatura. "- Quem sabe a dama ao lado não gostaria de receber um?" - completou, mirando os dois professores com olhinhos inocentes.

"- Por Salazar, que mal fiz eu para merecer isso?" - perguntou-se Severus, respirando profundamente antes de responder ao anão. "- Não, eu não quero cartão algum."

O cupido estilizado pareceu dar-se conta de que não estava agradando e saiu rapidamente de perto dos dois. "- Pelo menos ele tem mais senso do perigo do que Lockhart!" - disse Severus, virando-se para Maria. Ela agora estava sorrindo abertamente.

"- O que foi? De que você está rindo?"

"- De nada em especial." - respondeu ela. "- É que você fica absolutamente irresistível quando está zangado."

"- Me desculpe." - disse ele com sinceridade enquanto ela ainda o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. "- Eu perco o controle quando vejo Lockhart aproximar-se de você. Não deveria deixar que isso acontecesse. Sei que você não corresponde aos galanteios dele."

"- Não há o que desculpar meu querido." – falou Maria, aproximando-se. "- Mais tarde, quando estivermos a sós, prometo que compensarei você enchendo-o de beijos e carinhos."

Ele sorriu levemente. "- Vou cobrar a promessa feita."

"- A cobrança não será necessária. Cumprirei minha palavra com o maior prazer." - disse ela marotamente piscando um dos olhos para ele e já indo em direção à sala de aula onde os alunos a aguardavam.

Severus se preparava para também rumar à sua classe, quando outro dos anões-cupidos de Lockhart o interpelou. "- Cartão de Feliz Dia dos Namorados para o professor Snape." - disse a pequena criatura, entregando-lhe um envelope cor-de-rosa.

O Mestre de Poções olhou ao seu redor e viu uma aluna que tentava esconder-se atrás de uma das pilastras do salão. As roupas da menina denotavam claramente as cores de sua casa. Ela era de Grifinória e obviamente era a remetente do cartão. A aluna agora olhava insistentemente para Severus, parecia ansiosa por sua resposta. Mas ele não disse nada. Pegou com a mão esquerda o cartão que lhe era entregue, enquanto com a direita puxava sua varinha do bolso. "- Lacarnum Inflamarae." - conjurou. O delicado envelope consumiu-se em meio a chamas azuis, rapidamente transformando-se em cinzas que voaram em todas as direções. "- Vinte pontos serão tirados de Grifinória pelo atrevimento e pela total falta de senso crítico." - resmungou ele, guardando a varinha no bolso e rumando para os degraus que o levariam em direção às masmorras.

------ xxx ------

_(44) – 14 de fevereiro – Valentine's Day - Dia dos Namorados em vários países, incluindo a Inglaterra._


	41. Fantasma do Passado

**Capítulo XLI – Fantasma do Passado**

A terça-feira seguinte começou fria e cinzenta. Faltava pouco mais de um mês para a chegada da Primavera e os dias ensolados, apesar de agora mais frequentes, ainda eram sucedidos por vários dias frios e nublados.

Naquele dia, no intervalo logo após o almoço, uma coruja cinzenta adentrou a sala do professores e pousou ao lado de Maria. Ela estava muito distraída e não se apercebeu da chegada do pássaro. Foi preciso que a professora Sinistra fosse até ela e apontasse para a coruja que pacientemente aguardava. Maria olhou para o pássaro ainda perdida em seus pensamentos e retirou a carta que pendia de uma de suas pernas. Enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou uma noz, dando-a de comer à coruja. O animal não voou, como era o esperado. Ficou ali obviamente esperando por uma resposta.

Ela olhou o envelope, mas não havia nada nele que identificasse o remetente. Abriu-o então, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho que se encontrava dentro dele. Desdobrou a carta e, para sua surpresa, reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia nela impressa.

Era uma carta de Vittorio, seu ex-noivo, que a havia deixado sem a mínima satisfação para casar-se com outra mulher. Maria ficou boquiaberta. Seus olhos rapidamente percorreram as linhas escritas. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que via.

"_Minha querida Maria,_

_Espero que esta carta vá encontrá-la gozando de boa saúde._

_Você provavelmente dever estar se perguntado os motivos que me levaram a lhe escrever depois de tanto tempo sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Sei que fui um canalha por deixá-la sem explicações, mas eu estava tomado de raiva e ciúmes e acabei agindo sem pensar. Não conseguia aceitar que você não pode ser dominada, não enxerguei que você jamais se acostumaria a ficar à sombra de outra pessoa. Hoje, depois de todos esses meses, quero lhe dizer que estou muito arrependido do que fiz. Não há palavras no mundo que consigam expressar a minha tristeza por estar longe de você. Na verdade, nunca deixei e jamais deixarei de amá-la. Você é a mulher da minha vida._

_Quero que saiba que já não estou mais casado. Pedi o divórcio à minha esposa e agora voltei a ser um homem livre. Gostaria muito de ter outra chance de ser feliz ao seu lado e de também fazê-la feliz. Peço-lhe de coração que considere minha atual situação e que me dê uma chance de me redimir. Case-se comigo, meu amor. Deixe-me ser o homem que você sempre sonhou que eu fosse. Não vejo a hora de voltar a tê-la em meus braços e de sentir seu corpo novamente contra o meu. Não paro de pensar nisso um só minuto._

_O pássaro que lhe levou esta carta ficará aguardando sua resposta. Peço-lhe que escute seu coração antes de escrevê-la._

_Um grande beijo e muitas saudades do sempre seu_

_Vittorio."_

"- Era só o que me faltava!" - pensou com seus botões. Pegou uma folha de pergaminho que estava sobre a mesa e rapidamente escreveu sua resposta.

"_A minha resposta é NÃO! E não ouse me enviar outra carta como estas! Acredite-me, estou ouvindo a voz que vem do meu coração. É esta mesma voz que me intima a recusar-me a ler ou receber qualquer coisa que venha de você. Por favor, tenha um pouco de hombridade e me deixe em PAZ!_"

Dobrou a folha e colocou-a dentro de um envelope novo. Amarrou delicadamente a carta em volta da pata da coruja. Apesar de estar com muita raiva, não queria ferir o animal. A coruja voou imediatamente, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Olhou à sua volta e viu que não havia mais ninguém na sala dos professores. "- Ainda bem!" - pensou. Não queria que a vissem do jeito que estava agora. Uma raiva imensa lhe dominava os sentidos. "- Como ele ousa me enviar uma carta dessas depois de tanto tempo? O que será que ele pensa que eu sou? Certamente algum joguete em suas mãos, uma mulher que se contenta com migalhas." Levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pela sala. Sua próxima aula só começaria dali a uma hora e ela felizmente teria esse tempo para se recompor. Foi até a lareira acesa e ficou fitando as chamas que crepitavam. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos e nem notou quando Minerva entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"- Olá minha querida." - disse a professora McGonagall. "- Está aproveitando o tempo livre para colocar os pensamentos em dia?"

Maria não respondeu. Parecia não ter ouvido o que a amiga lhe dissera. Minerva se aproximou dela, tocando-a no braço.

"- Ah Minerva. Perdoe-me, você disse alguma coisa?"

"- Só perguntei se você estava aproveitando seu tempo livre, mas vejo que alguma coisa muito grave a preocupa. O que foi que aconteceu?"

"- Não foi nada." - mentiu. Minerva a fitou com olhos interrogadores, obviamente não acreditando na resposta evasiva.

"- Está bem, vou contar a você. Preciso mesmo desabafar com alguém antes que a raiva que estou sentindo exploda dentro de mim."

"- Venha cá, minha querida. Sente-se aqui e me conte tudo." - falou a professora de transfiguração. "- Mas antes vou pedir um chá de camomila para você. Vai ser bom para acalmá-la." Disse isso e puxou a sineta que ficava junto à lareira. Um elfo-doméstico imediatamente apareceu e ela lhe pediu que trouxesse o chá. O elfo desapareceu e voltou logo em seguida trazendo um bule fumegante e duas xícaras que colocou sobre a mesa. Quando fez menção de servi-las, Minerva o dispensou: "- Pode deixar Welb, eu mesma sirvo. Muito obrigada."

O elfo acenou com a cabeça e voltou a desaparecer no ar.

"- Muito bem, agora me diga o que a está afligindo." - falou Minerva, colocando o chá nas duas xícaras deixadas pelo elfo.

Maria tomou todo o seu chá de um só um gole. Depois pegou a carta que ainda estava aberta sobre a mesa e a entregou à amiga. Minerva ficou olhando para o papel obviamente sem nada entender.

"- Me desculpe, minha querida. Mas a carta está em italiano."

"- Ah Minerva! Mil perdões. Eu traduzo para você." - disse Maria, pegando a folha de papel de volta e traduzindo-a para a amiga de modo que ela compreendesse do que se tratava. Leu tudo em voz baixa, parando várias vezes para controlar a raiva que sentia. Quando terminou, olhou para Minerva, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Vários segundos se passaram antes que a voz da professora de transfiguração fosse ouvida.

"- Severus sabe sobre essa carta?"

Maria ficou surpresa. "- Por que você me pergunta isso? Por que Severus teria interesse nesse assunto?"

"- Minha amiga, você não precisa mentir e nem tentar disfarçar para mim. Eu sei que você e Severus se gostam e eu sei que há um romance acontecendo entre vocês. Se quer minha opinião, eu apóio totalmente seu relacionamento com ele. Severus precisa mesmo ter o suporte, atenção e carinho que só uma mulher pode lhe dar."

"- Está tão evidente assim que nós estamos juntos?"

"- Não minha querida, claro que não. Mas eu e Albus somos muito velhos e experientes. Um detalhe tão importante como esses jamais nos escaparia." - disse Minerva com um sorriso carregado de compreensão. Seus grandes olhos azuis agora fitavam a amiga aguardando por uma resposta.

"- Não, Severus não sabe da carta. Eu a recebi há uma meia-hora e ele não estava aqui quando a coruja que a trouxe chegou."

"- Melhor assim. Ele não precisa mesmo saber de nada por enquanto. A ciência de que tal carta existe só causaria aborrecimentos desnecessários neste momento. Eu sei que ele está muito apaixonado por você e ficaria extremamente enciumado se ficasse sabendo da existência da carta."

"- Mas não há motivo algum para ciúmes. Eu e Vittorio não temos mais qualquer chance de ficarmos juntos. Eu não o amo mais e deixei isso bem claro quando lhe enviei a resposta. Você acredita que a coruja ficou esperando e não saiu de perto de mim enquanto eu não respondi?"

"- Isso só demonstra que o seu ex-noivo está obviamente ansioso para voltar para você. Não acredito que ele se dê por vencido apenas porque lhe mandou uma resposta desaforada. Só espero que eu esteja enganada."

"- Você está certa Minerva. Vittorio é obsessivo. Não se dará facilmente por vencido. Talvez apareça aqui achando que mudarei de opinião ao vê-lo."

"- E você não gosta mesmo mais dele, não é Maria?"

"- Ah minha amiga, mesmo que ainda o amasse, JAMAIS o aceitaria de volta. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez comigo. Nem mesmo se ele viesse vestido de ouro, montado no próprio Pégasus. E eu posso lhe dizer que o que não me falta é amor próprio. Ainda que eu e Severus não estivéssemos juntos, este assunto já estaria acabado."

"- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta extremamente pessoal, Maria?"

"- Mas é claro que sim. Estou tão aliviada por poder falar com alguém sobre todas essas coisas. Responderei alegremente a qualquer pergunta sua."

"- O que é que você sente por Severus?"

"- Você quer mesmo saber a verdade, Minerva?"

"- Sim, mas somente se você sentir-se confortável para falar do assunto."

"- Eu amo Severus de todo o meu coração. Nunca conheci um homem como ele. Fico tão feliz quando estamos juntos, me sinto completa. Quando era noiva de Vittorio, eu achava que o amava de verdade. Mas só soube o que é o verdadeiro amor depois que conheci Severus."

Minerva sorriu levemente. Seu rosto enrugado, mas ainda muito belo, se iluminou. "- Fico muito feliz por vocês dois. Apesar de saber que Severus jamais teria uma conversa aberta comigo a esse respeito, tenho certeza de que ele também a ama. Vejo isso nos olhos dele quando ele os dirige para você, achando que ninguém está percebendo."

"- Não posso negar que tive muitas dúvidas antes de começarmos a ... como poderia dizer ..."

"- Antes de começarem a namorar?"

"- É, acho que a palavra certa é mesmo namorar. Mas como ia dizendo, tive muitas dúvidas antes de começar o relacionamento, leia-se namoro, com ele. Mas agora não tenho mais dúvida alguma. Só espero que Vittorio não resolva dar o ar de sua graça e estragar tudo."

"- Você acha que ele estragaria tudo? Eu acho que não. Talvez Severus se sentisse inseguro a princípio ... Você aceita um conselho de amiga?"

"- Claro que sim, Minerva. Ainda mais vindo de você."

"- É melhor que você conte tudo a Severus antes que ele descubra por outros meios. Converse com ele, prepare o espírito dele para a possibilidade de termos aqui a visita inesperada e nada agradável desse seu ex-noivo. Assim será melhor para todos."

"- Eu concordo com você. Vou fazer isso assim que tenhamos um tempo a sós. Muito obrigada por me ouvir."

"- Não há o que agradecer. Espero que possam ficar a sós em breve. Sei que eu e Albus já os atrapalhamos algumas vezes." - disse Minerva com um sorriso matreiro.

Maria corou imediatamente, causando um acesso de riso na amiga. "- Não acredito que a fiz corar! Não seja boba, eu sei muito bem o quão desagradável é ser interrompida em determinadas situações." - falou, piscando um dos olhos para sua interlocutora. "- Peço perdão pelas constantes interrupções."

"- Não há o que perdoar. Você e Albus não fazem por mal. Quer dizer, você não faz por mal. Quanto a Albus, eu já não tenho tanta certeza. Ele adora fazer pilhérias com Severus."

"- Eu já lhe disse que Albus tem um senso de humor muito peculiar. Após tantos anos de convivência com ele, desisti de entendê-lo e me limito apenas a aceitar o que ele chama de "piadinhas". Bom, agora tenho que ir. Minha próxima aula começa em 15 minutos e eu já estou muito velha. Não posso sair correndo por aí por estar atrasada. Se é que a velocidade máxima que consigo alcançar agora possa ser chamada de corrida. O máximo que vou conseguir é uma perna quebrada."

Maria não disfarçou a gargalhada. Sentia-se muito melhor agora. "- Eu também tenho que ir. Novamente, muito obrigada por me ouvir. Não sei o que faria se não conseguisse desabafar com alguém."

"- Não há de que, minha querida." - disse Minerva levantando-se. "- Você me acompanha? Estou indo para o terceiro andar."

"- Acompanho sim. Minha próxima aula também será no terceiro andar. Vamos juntas." Maria pegou a carta que ainda estava sobre a mesa, guardando-a consigo.

As duas amigas dirigiram-se para a porta e saíram da sala, rumando imediatamente ao encontro de seus alunos.


	42. Cartas na Mesa

**Capítulo XLII – Cartas na Mesa**

Na noite daquele dia, quando se dirigiu para o laboratório de poções para continuar o trabalho de tradução, Maria tinha o firme propósito de contar a Severus sobre a carta que havia recebido. Sabia que não seria tarefa fácil explicar toda a história para ele, principalmente porque via-se tomada pela raiva sempre que relembrava o que havia acontecido. Desceu as escadas que levavam às masmorras e parou diante da porta do laboratório, respirando fundo antes de bater. A porta abriu-se ao seu primeiro toque, como de costume.

Quando entrou, logo percebeu que Severus estava completamente absorto em seu trabalho. Vários caldeirões borbulhavam ao seu redor, deixando no ar um cheio forte mas agradável de ervas. Aproximou-se sem que ele ainda se desse conta de sua presença.

"- Severus ..." - falou baixinho.

Só então ele voltou a cabeça na direção dela. "- Estava sentindo sua falta." - disse sorrindo, puxando-a e fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo. Maria não pode dizer mais nada, viu-se envolta pelos braços dele e aceitou os carinhos que recebia, retribuindo-os. O relacionamento dos dois havia ficado muito mais próximo e íntimo nos últimos dias. As interrupções tinham sido mínimas, dando-lhes a oportunidade de aproveitar ao máximo os momentos a sós.

"- Preciso muito falar com você." - ela disse um pouco depois, levantando-se e afastando-se dele.

Severus olhou para ela seriamente, parecendo aperceber-se de que lhe queria falar algo muito importante. "- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"- Sim, aconteceu. Mas antes eu preciso lhe contar alguns fatos sobre os quais nunca tivermos oportunidade de conversar."

"- Está bem, sente-se aqui." - disse ele puxando uma cadeira para perto se si.

Ela sentou-se, respirou fundo e passou os 40 minutos seguintes contando a ele toda a situação que envolvera seu relacionamento e rompimento com Vittorio. Quando terminou de falar, parecia que o ar lhe faltava. Fitou-o e ficou aguardando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"- É só isso?" - perguntou ele. "- Não vejo nada demais no fato de você ter relacionamentos anteriores. É perfeitamente normal, ainda mais tratando-se de uma mulher fascinante, inteligente e culta como você. Só não consigo entender a atitude desse seu ex-noivo. Pareceu-me de uma infantilidade absurda."

"- Vittorio queria que eu ficasse à sua sombra. Sua intenção era ter-me o tempo todo trabalhando para ele, enquanto ..." - ela parou subitamente de falar.

"- Enquanto ele ganhava os louros pelo trabalho que você fazia." - disse Severus, finalizando a frase que ficara inacabada. "- Eu conheço bem esse tipo de gente." - completou, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

Maria baixou a cabeça procurando coragem para lhe contar sobre a carta. Sentia-se mal, com medo da reação dele. Respirou fundo várias vezes enquanto ele olhava para ela de maneira inquisidora.

"- O que foi?" - ele finalmente perguntou. "- Há alguma coisa a mais que você queira me dizer?"

Ela o fitou longamente nos olhos, agora sem tentar desviar os seus.

"- Maria, o que foi que aconteceu? Me diga, por favor."

"- Recebi hoje à tarde uma carta de Vittorio." - disse ela, finalmente tomando coragem, retirando o pedaço de papel de um bolso lateral de seu vestido e entregando-o a ele.

Severus abriu a carta e olhou-a inteira, sem entender muita coisa. Conhecia um pouco de italiano, mas não o bastante para compreender todo o significado do que estava escrito nela.

"- Me desculpe, mas eu não entendi. O que é que esse crápula quer com você?"

"- Ele diz na carta que se separou da esposa e que quer voltar comigo. E termina me fazendo um pedido de casamento." As últimas palavras saíram trêmulas e exitantes. Ela obviamente estava muito nervosa.

Severus não falou nada, apenas a abraçou. Só voltou a se pronunciar quando sentiu que ela já estava mais calma. Pegou o queixo dela suavemente com as pontas dos dedos, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos.

"- Maria, eu a amo muito mais do que jamais pensei que pudesse amar alguém. Por amá-la e conhecê-la bem, sei que você jamais faria algo para me magoar. Sei também que você tem amor próprio e maturidade e que, mesmo que ainda nutrisse algum sentimento por esse seu ex-noivo, jamais o aceitaria de volta depois da humilhação que ele a fez passar."

"- Ah Severus, não há qualquer chance de que eu volte para Vittorio. Mas eu precisava contar a verdade a você. Ele pode chegar a Hogwarts a qualquer momento, vindo atrás de mim. Ele é um homem de comportamento obsessivo, não aceitará uma negativa. Eu não podia esperar que ele viesse para cá para só então contar tudo a você. Não posso permitir que nosso relacionamento fique abalado por uma coisa que não tem mais a mínima importância."

"- Saiba que confio plenamente em você. Não tenho qualquer dúvida sobre os sentimentos que nutrimos um pelo outro. E é por esse motivo que acho que também eu devo lhe contar um pouco mais sobre a minha vida. Quero que você entenda que é muito difícil para mim falar de certos assuntos. Coisas que deveriam ter ficado no passado, mas que ainda me atormentam."

"- Você não precisa me contar nada que lhe deixe triste, meu amor."

"- Preciso sim. Exatamente porque a amo e porque sei que sou correspondido é que tenho que contar-lhe sobre essas coisas. Só lhe peço que prometa que vai ouvir tudo que eu lhe disser antes de emitir sua opinião ou me fazer qualquer pergunta." - disse ele.

"- Eu prometo. Não irei interrompê-lo em hipótese alguma."

Tendo a promessa dela de que ouviria tudo o que tinha a lhe dizer, Severus começou a falar sobre a sua vida, iniciando pelo que lhe acontecera quando criança. Contou-lhe sobre as violências que sofria do pai e sobre a omissão e negligência de sua mãe. Contou-lhe sobre os anos que passou em Hogwarts como aluno, seus problemas para ser aceito, as constantes provocações que sofria por parte dos Marotos, seu amor secreto por Lily, a dor que sentiu quando ela terminou a amizade com ele e o sofrimento ainda maior pelo qual passou quando soube que ela se casaria com Tiago Potter. Não omitiu nenhum detalhe sobre seu envolvimento com Lorde Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte, sobre a culpa que sentia pela morte de Lily, sobre o quão responsável havia se tornado pelo bem-estar de Harry Potter. Contou-lhe por fim sobre a promessa que havia feito a Dumbledore de que protegeria o menino com a sua própria vida.

"- Quando fiz essa promessa, jamais imaginei que amaria alguém como a amo agora. Jamais pensei que meu coração pudesse entregar-se a uma mulher com a intensidade com que se entrega a você. E sinto muito medo de acabar arrastando-a para o vale de sombras em que sempre me encontrei. Medo de envolvê-la com pessoas más, de vê-la ferida por essas pessoas, de tragá-la comigo para o abismo em que vivo. Sei que não tenho esse direito, que jamais deveria tê-la colocado em risco, mas não consigo ficar longe de você, não vejo mais minha vida sem a sua presença." - Quando terminou de falar, seu olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Maria levantou-se da cadeira e fez com que ele também se levantasse. Abraçou-o e deixou-se ficar nos braços dele por um longo tempo. Depois, soltando-se gentilmente, pôs a mão em seu rosto, acariciando-lhe a face.

"- Eu não tenho medo de morrer, meu querido. Amedronta-me muito mais a possibilidade de viver sem você."

"- Você ainda quer ficar comigo mesmo depois de tudo que lhe contei? Mesmo sabendo de todas as coisas horrendas que fiz?"

"- Ah Severus, você é um homem tão nobre e tão corajoso. Por que eu deixaria de amá-lo por erros que você cometeu no passado? Por que faria isso se você já demonstrou através de atos e não só de palavras que se arrepende sinceramente por esses erros? Não irei abandoná-lo por nada nesse mundo."

"- Há erros que não merecem nem perdão e nem misericórdia."

"- Mas o amor a tudo perdoa. Se assim não fosse, não poderia ser chamado amor."

"- Ah minha querida, minha doce Maria ..." - as palavras foram sussuradas ao ouvido dela.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a trouxe para bem junto de seu corpo. Maria sentia-se completa nos braços dele, era como se qualquer problema ficasse pequeno quando estavam juntos. Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados até que ele a puxou pela mão, levando-a em direção à porta.

"- Vamos para um lugar mais confortável ..." - disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Saíram juntos do laboratório e foram em direção aos aposentos dele. A porta se abriu diante dos dois e depois se fechou, cerrando entre as quatro paredes do quarto todo o amor que só a eles pertencia, separando-os do mundo exterior, enquanto suas bocas se procuravam e seus corpos unidos se tornavam um só.


	43. Non Sequitur

**Capítulo XLIII – Non Sequitur**

Duas semanas se passaram sem que houvesse qualquer progresso no preparo da fórmula "Sempre Fidelis". Dumbledore ainda não havia conseguido adquirir o sangue de basilisco, ingrediente imprescindível para que a poção pudesse ser feita. Fevereiro chegara ao fim, dando lugar a um muito menos frio mês de março.

Desde que chegara à conclusão de que lágrimas seriam parte do ingrediente secreto da poção da "visão elementar", Maria não conseguiu mais qualquer avanço. Parecia que as duas partes do quebra-cabeças não se encaixavam.

O trabalho de tradução avançava a passos largos. O volume 65 estava quase no fim. Algumas poções mais interessantes foram catalogadas, mas nada que chamasse muito a atenção ou que demandasse grande pesquisa.

Severus estava na sala do diretor ao cair da noite daquela primeira sexta-feira do mês. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos, dentre eles a tradução da enciclopédia, quando Lockhart adentrou o ambiente. Parecia ansioso em falar com Dumbledore.

"- Albus, gostaria muito de lhe falar." - disse ele, antes mesmo de fechar a porta. "- Estou animadíssimo com a oportunidade que darei a todos de ... ah Severus. Boa noite. Nem havia me apercebido de que você estava aqui."

O Mestre de Poções simplesmente ignorou o fato de que Gilderoy havia se dirigido a ele. "- É melhor terminarmos nosso assunto depois, diretor. Não quero atrapalhar sua conversa com Lockhart. Certamente os dois têm assuntos importantíssimos a resolver." - falou, com a voz carregada de ironia.

"- Ah sim, é claro. Depois conversamos. Aproveite o jantar."

Severus imediatamente retirou-se da sala. Não iria ficar ali para ouvir Lockhart e aguentar suas pavonices. Preferia tomar um caldeirão inteiro da poção Skele-Gro e passar a noite sentindo dor lancinante a ouvir meia-hora da conversa monótona e repetitiva de Gilderoy.

Dirigiu-se para o salão onde o jantar já era servido e lá encontrou Maria e Minerva, acompanhadas da professora Sprout. Pomona estava esfusiante porque suas mandrágoras encontravam-se prestes a chegar à total maturidade. Assim que começassem a sair para os potes de suas vizinhas, estariam prontas para serem colhidas e a poção que riviveria os alunos petrificados poderia ser preparada.

Severus gentilmente trocou de lugar com a chefe da casa de Lufa-Lufa para que ela pudesse mais confortavelmente conversar com as outras duas professoras. Sentou-se ao lado do professor Flitwick, no lugar que costumeiramente era ocupado pela professora Sprout. Apesar de não serem íntimos, o Mestre de Poções tinha Filius Flitwick em alta conta.

Flitwick era chefe da casa de Corvinal e professor de Feitiços e Encantamentos. Tratava-se de um homem muito baixo, de mãos pequeninas, quase minúsculas e cujas habilidades mágicas eram impressionantes. De acordo com boatos, havia sido campeão de duelos quando jovem, mas era modesto demais e preferia não falar sobre o assunto. Saudou Severus levemente com a cabeça quando viu sentar-se.

"- Parece que as mulheres estão ocupadíssimas hoje." - comentou casualmente olhando para as três professoras que conversavam.

"- Pomona está animada com o crescimento das mandrágoras. Eu achei melhor não interromper a conversa e vim sentar-me aqui." - disse Severus.

"- Ah sim, sábia decisão a sua. Nós homens não devemos mesmo interromper as conversas femininas. Além do mais, elas ficam ainda mais graciosas quando estão juntas. Vale à pena apenas nos sentarmos para admirá-las." - disse o pequenino professor com um largo sorriso. "- Mudando de assunto ... você sabe se há algum evento para acontecer em Hogwarts?"

"- Não que eu saiba." - respondeu Severus. "- Ou pelo menos não fui informado sobre o assunto."

"- É que eu tenho visto Gilderoy ainda mais saltitante do que o de costume. Essa semana ele pareceu estar muito ocupado, deslizando pelos corredores como uma libélula esvoaçante. Por Rowena Corvinal, onde será que Albus arranjou esta figura escalafobética?"

"- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias."

"- O pior é que ele cismou com a nossa professora de língua exóticas. Coitada. Já deve estar cansada de desvencilhar-se de Lockhart, mas o homem não se dá conta de que é "persona non grata". Não enxerga um palmo adiante do nariz."

"- Inconveniente, insistente e estrambótico são os três adjetivos que melhor definem Lockhart." - disse Severus.

"- Além de adorar falácias. O homem não cansa de pavonear-se de feitos para os quais nunca apresentou qualquer comprovação física. Eu tenho cá minhas dúvidas sobre as habilidades dele como professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas."

"- Eu por mim, não tenho dúvida alguma. Lockhart é uma farsa!"

"- Sim Severus, eu admiro muito Albus, mas não posso deixar de concordar com você. Não há mesmo como levar Gilderoy a sério."

"- Só me preocupo com o que ele está ensinando, ou melhor, não está ensinando, para os alunos. A matéria que ele leciona é muito importante no curriculum de qualquer bruxo."

"- Também me preocupo com isso, Severus." - disse o professor Flitwick, balançando a cabeça em claro sinal de desaprovação. "- Mas não há o que fazer a essa altura do ano letivo. Só podemos esperar que tudo dê certo, apesar de todas as perperctivas contrárias a esta possibilidade."

Os dois homens continuaram dialogando durante todo o jantar, enquanto as mulheres, agora também acompanhadas das professoras Sibila e Sinistra, entabulavam animada conversa.

----- xxx ------

Dois dias depois, em pleno domingo, todos finalmente entenderam o que tanto animava o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lockhart havia preparado uma festa surpresa de aniversário para ele mesmo. Severus não conseguiu se conter quando subiu as escadas para o café da manhã e viu as paredes cobertas de panfletos convidando a todos para a tal "festa surpresa". Ficou boquiaberto. Como alguém conseguiria fazer surpresa para si próprio?

"- Non sequitur!"(45) - disse em voz alta, não se dando conta de que Maria já havia chegado ao salão e agora o fitava, parada ao seu lado.

"- Não tem mesmo lógica alguma. Gilderoy conseguiu superar-se. Temos que dar a mão à palmatória: o homem é surpreendente." - disse ela rindo.

"- Tão surpreendente que consegue surpreender a si mesmo."

"- Ah, mas você já se deu ao trabalho de ler as letras miúdas que estão impressas no cartaz do convite?" - perguntou ela.

"- Não, prefiro não ter mais "surpresas". Não sei se meu cérebro conseguiria processar tamanha quantidade de absurdos."

"- Pois fique sabendo que ele irá promover um karaokê."

"- Um o quê?" - questionou Severus com estranheza.

Maria não conteve a gargalhada enquanto ele limitava-se a fitá-la. "- Está bem, vou explicar a você. Trata-se de uma tradição trouxa. É um concurso cujo objetivo é "soltar a voz", ou seja, cantar. A pessoa que melhor se apresentar ganha o jogo."

"- E a que horas começará esta tortura auditiva?" - perguntou Severus.

"- O cartaz diz que começa logo após o jantar."

"- Prefiro ser atingido pela maldição Cruciatus a aparecer aqui para assistir a essa ... a essa ... fanfarronice." Ia dizer coisa pior, mas conteve-se por causa da presença dela.

"- Ah, mas nós não temos escolha. Albus intimou todos os professores a comparecer."

"- Você deve estar brincando!" - exclamou ele. "- Não é possível que sejamos obrigados a isso!"

"- Estou falando seríssimo. Devemos estar aqui às 7 em ponto para o início do jantar. A festa começará logo depois."

Severus estava visivelmente furioso. Não disse mais nada para não correr o risco de ser áspero com ela, que não merecia ser mal-tratada. Além do mais, bem sabia quem era o culpado daquilo tudo. Passou pelo diretor quando se dirigiu à mesa e fuzilou o velho bruxo com os olhos. Definitivamente Albus Dumbledore estava completamente gagá.

------ xxx ------

Severus achou que já havia sofrido sobressaltos o bastante naquele dia. Mas, ao subir as escadas para o jantar, constatou que Lockhart não se cansava de exceder a todas as medidas do absurdo.

O salão estava completamente enfeitado com berloques amarelos e roxos. Das mesas pendiam guirlandas douradas e prateadas, que arrastavam-se até o chão. Serpentinas de papel colorido caíam do teto sobre as cabeças de todos, enquanto Gilderoy desfilava em meio ao salão vestido num traje que continha todas as cores existentes na decoração.

O professor Flitwick se aproximou de Severus e logo falou: "- Quando você acha que já viu de tudo, ainda há sempre um pouco mais a ser visto."

"- Isto é um absurdo, um despautério, um anátema!" - exclamou o Mestre de Poções.

"- Você fala assim só de ver. Imagine se tivesse sido obrigado a ajudar a fazer a decoração." - retrucou o homenzinho, revirando os olhos com impaciência.

"- O diretor o obrigou a ajudar a decorar o salão?"

"- Na verdade ele não me obrigou, mas pediu-me com aquela voz delicada que ele usa quando nos quer intimar a fazer alguma coisa. Não tive outro jeito a não ser atendê-lo."

Severus não tinha mais nada a dizer. Estava tão furioso que seria capaz de derrubar o salão inteiro com um único feitiço. Resolveu que o melhor seria enfrentar o martírio de cabeça erguida e dirigiu-se solenemente para seu lugar à mesa. Maria chegou logo depois, acompanhada por Sinistra e sentou-se ao lado dele.

O jantar foi regado a brindes e hip-hip-hurras, todos devidamente iniciados pelo próprio Lockhart. Severus limitava-se a balançar a cabeça, enquanto Flitwick enterrava o queixo no peito, para esconder o rosto. Minerva simplesmente cerrava as pálpebras obviamente negando-se a acreditar no que via. Parecia que a professora de transfiguração queria certificar-se de que aquilo era apenas um sonho ruim e que acabaria assim que ela abrisse os olhos novamente.

Após o período que pareceu uma eternidade, o jantar terminou. E aí começou o que para Severus transformou-se no pior pesadelo que alguém poderia ter.

Um imenso bolo de aniversário foi colocado no meio do salão. Continha velinhas amarelas e roxas, que combinavam perfeitamente com a decoração. O próprio Gilderoy fez questão de puxar o "parabéns para você", seguido entusiasticamente por suas incansáveis fãs. As alunas o aplaudiram histericamente de pé assim que os últimos acordes da música soaram. O bolo foi servido a todos, sem exceção. Severus limitou-se a mirar o prato que foi colocado diante de si sobre a mesa e não ousou tocá-lo. Dumbledore podia, com sua autoridade, obrigá-lo a participar daquela tragédia, mas não o obrigaria a compactuar com ela.

Quando Lockhart percebeu que todos estavam satisfeitos, bateu palmas chamando os elfos-domésticos, que retiraram o bolo restante do salão. Ele então foi até o canto e desapareceu atrás de uma pilastra voltando quase imediatamente. Para espanto de todos, estava munido com um enorme microfone azul berrante. Começou a falar e sua voz logo foi amplificada pelo aparelho.

"- Ah meus queridos alunos e colegas de trabalho, meu amado diretor. Preciso dizer que estou emocionadíssimo com a surpresa que me fizeram. É realmente um grande prazer pra mim conviver com pessoas tão gentis." - disse isso com a voz já embargada.

Enquanto ele continuava a falar ao microfone, Maria virou-se para Severus e comentou em voz baixa: "- O pior é que ele acredita mesmo que isso foi preparado por todos nós como surpresa para ele. Esse homem precisa imediatamente de um médico."

"- Nada que uma temporada de décadas no hospital de St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos não resolva." - disse Severus entre dentes.

Neste momento, a voz de Gilderoy ficou ainda mais alta, não permitindo que qualquer conversa civilizada pudesse ser entabulada.

Com o microfone na mão, ele disse eufórico: "- Bem, vejo que estão todos tímidos. Por isso, resolvi incentivá-los e darei a vocês o prazer de ouvir um pouco de minha maviosa voz. Vou brindá-los com uma canção que adoro. Ela foi composta por um trouxa, mas é a minha preferida." - Neste momento olhou para o elfo que controlava o som-ambiente e lhe fez um aceno de cabeça.

A música estridente dominou o salão, enquanto Lockhart começou a cantar:

"_Desert loving in your eyes all the way._

_If I listen to your lies would you say_

_I'm a man without conviction,_

_I'm a man who doesn't know_

_how to sell a contradiction._

_You come and go, you come and go."_ (46)

Severus levantou-se da mesa. Não iria mais aturar aquilo. Foi imediatamente acompanhado pelos outros professores que, em procissão deixaram o ambiente.

Logo em seguida, todos os alunos do sexo masculino seguiram os professores, indo em direção às escadas que os levariam aos dormitórios de suas respectivas casas.

Somente as fãs de Lockhart e Albus Dumbledore permaneceram no salão. Mas Gilderoy não pareceu dar-se conta de nada. Continuou cantando com sua voz desafinada, enquanto Albus Dumbledore iluminava o rosto enrugado com um largo sorriso de troça.

"_Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,_

_you come and go, you come and go._

_Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream,_

_red gold and green, red gold and green._

_Every day is like survival,_

_you're my lover, not my rival._

_Every day is like survival,_

_you're my lover, not my rival."_ (47)

Enquanto ouvia Gilderoy cantar, o velho bruxo se regozijava, rindo-se por dentro. Havia, definitivamente, ganhado o dia.

------ xxx ------

_(45) "Non Sequitur" – em latim - __é um argumento no qual a conclusão __não segue__ as premissas. Trata-se de uma falácia lógica. Organizar uma festa surpresa para sí próprio é impossível, não faz sentido, daí a expressão "Não Sequitur"._

_(46) Canção "Karma Chameleon" – Banda: Culture Club – cantada por Boy George:_

"_Desert loving in your eyes all the way._

_If I listen to your lies would you say_

_I'm a man without conviction,_

_I'm a man who doesn't know_

_how to sell a contradiction._

_You come and go, you come and go." – em inglês – _

"_Amor deserto em seus olhos de todas as maneiras. _

_Se eu escutar suas mentiras você me diria_

_que eu sou um homem sem convicção _

_que eu sou um homem que não sabe_

_vender uma contradição._

_Você vem e vai, você vem e vai"_

_(47) "Karma karma karma karma karma chameleon,_

_you come and go, you come and go._

_Loving would be easy if your colours were like my dream,_

_red gold and green, red gold and green._

_Every day is like survival,_

_you're my lover, not my rival._

_Every day is like survival,_

_you're my lover, not my rival." – em inglês – _

"_Karma karma karma karma karma camaleão,_

_você vem e vai você vem e vai._

_Amar seria fácil se suas cores forem como meu ho,_

_vermelho, ouro e verde, vermelho ouro e verde._

_Todos os dias são como a sobrevivência, _

_você é minha amante, não minha rival._

_Todos os dias são como a sobrevivência,_

_você é minha ama__nte, não minha rival"_


	44. Surpresa Boa, Surpresa Ruim

**Capítulo XLIV – Surpresa Boa, Surpresa Ruim**

A primavera finalmente anunciava que em breve chegaria a Hogwarts. O fim do inverno se aproximava e as árvores, agora já verdinhas, balançavam suavemente, tocadas pela brisa leve e fresca que soprava naquela tarde de sábado. Maria estava sentada na grama, próximo ao páteo externo do colégio lendo um livro, quando sentiu que alguém se aproximara. Levantou os olhos e se deparou com o rosto gordo e bonachão de Hagrid a sorrir para ela. Mas o gigante não estava só, havia junto a ele um centauro de cabelos louro-prata, olhos azuis e cauda branca.

"- Firenze!" - exclamou, levantando-se e correndo para abraçar o amigo. "- Pensei que não o veria mais por essas paragens!"

"- Olá minha querida! Eu não estava mesmo por aqui. Cheguei ontem à noite. Quando Hagrid me contou de sua presença em Hogwarts, mal pude esperar para revê-la." - disse o centauro, com um largo sorriso no rosto, correspondendo ao abraço que recebia. "- Mas vejo que você está ótima! Está sentindo muitas saudades de casa?"

"- Ah sim, sinto muita falta de minha família. Mas estou sempre me correspondendo com eles. Se não fossem as cartas, acho que já teria morrido de saudades."

"- E Jean Pierre? Como vai? Já faz muito tempo que não o vejo!"

"- Ele está muito bem. Escreve-me pelo menos uma carta por semana. Ele e Loumenise estão no Haiti com as crianças, mas devem voltar para a Itália na Páscoa. Eu mesma estou tentadíssima a ir para lá em abril só para rever a todos."

"- Quando mesmo será o domingo de Páscoa esse ano?' - perguntou Firenze.

"- No dia 11 do próximo mês. Pretendo sair daqui na Sexta-Feira Santa e só voltar no domingo à tarde. Para dizer a verdade, não vejo a hora de estar com eles novamente. Mas, e você, como está? Pensei que ainda vivesse na floresta proibida. Não sabia que havia se mudado."

"- Eu tive alguns problemas com o bando. Eles não aceitam que um centauro tenha amizades humanas. Resolvi passar uns meses fora, então fui visitar alguns amigos na Alemanha. Agora estou de volta. Só espero que os ânimos dos meus companheiros tenham se acalmado com o tempo."

"- É para a senhora ver, professora Gentili. Firenze não contou nem mesmo a mim que havia viajado. Eu já estava ficando preocupado com ele pois não o via há tempos." - disse Hagrid.

"- Isso não se faz, Firenze! Você deveria ter pelo menos contado a Hagrid que iria ausentar-se." - falou Maria.

"- Eu sei, eu sei, devo mil desculpas a todos. Mas agora estou de volta e pretendo ficar até que vocês estejam fartos de mim!"

"- Então ficará aqui para sempre ! De qualquer maneira, fico muito feliz que esteja conosco. Ainda mais agora que a primavera está chegando!" - exclamou ela.

"- Sim, e ainda mais agora que aquela data especial também se aproxima." - completou o centauro.

"- Que data especial?" - perguntou Hagrid curioso.

"- Não é nada demais Hagrid. Firenze está fazendo troça comigo."

"- Não seja boba, não há mal algum em contar ao nosso amigo aqui que você faz aniversário no domingo que vem."

"- É mesmo?" - perguntou Hagrid, todo animado. "- Que maravilha! É amanhã?"

"- Não Hagrid, no domingo seguinte. Maria faz aniversário um dia após a chegada da primavera. Belíssima data: 21 de março!"

"- Ah sim! Melhor ainda! Teremos tempo o suficiente para organizar uma festa de aniversário daquelas!" - o gigante abriu seus braços enormes para indicar o quão maravilhosa poderia ser a festa.

"- Nem pensar!" - retrucou Maria. "- Eu não gosto de festas de aniversário cheias de gente."

"- Mas pelo menos podemos fazer uma festinha, só para os amigos." - disse Hagrid. "- Quer dizer, a senhora só me convida se quiser." - completou meio sem graça.

"- Eu até gosto da idéia, mas tem que ser mesmo uma coisa bem simples. E é claro que você está convidado, seu bobo. Firenze também." - disse ela. "- Se é que teremos a honra de contar com sua presença em evento tão sem importância."

"- Pode contar comigo! Estarei aqui sem falta! É só me mandar um bilhete dizendo a hora da festança."

"- Pode deixar Firenze, eu vou falar com o professor Flitwick. Ele é ótimo para essas coisas. Tenho certeza de que ficará muito feliz em organizar tudo, ainda mais tratando-se do aniversário da professora Gentili."

"- Hagrid, pode me chamar de Maria. Nós já nos conhecemos há algum tempo. Não há mais necessidade para formalidades." - falou ela, com um muxoxo.

"- Está bem ... errr ... Maria. Falo com Filius hoje mesmo. Agora eu e Firenze precisamos ir. O diretor ficou muito animado quando soube da volta dele e quer lhe falar com urgência."

"- Então até mais ver para os dois." - despediu-se ela, abraçando novamente o centauro.

"- Até breve, minha querida."

"- Até mais ver, professora." - completou Hagrid.

O gigante e o centauro afastaram-se dela, indo em direção à entrada do castelo.

Maria sentou-se novamente na grama e voltou a ler seu livro. Foi cumprimentada por vários alunos que passavam por ela conversando animadamente e rumavam para o castelo. Ficou ali por mais algum tempo, totalmente absorta em sua leitura, até que se apercebeu do cair da noite. Já se preparava para levantar-se quando sentiu que era observada de não muito longe. Entrentanto, não precisou erguer os olhos para saber de quem se tratava a pessoa que se aproximava. Bastou ver os sapatos cor de vinho do indivíduo e logo notou tratar-se de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"- Olá Maria. Com vai minha pretendente favorita?"

Como ele conseguia ser tão impertinente falando apenas algumas palavras? Como podia ser tão irritante?

Maria olhou ao redor de si fingindo procurar por alguém. Depois de algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele, tentando o mais que podia controlar sua exasperação.

"- Você está falando comigo?" - perguntou por fim.

"- Sim, é claro. Com quem mais eu falaria sua bobinha, se estamos só nós dois aqui."

"- É que há um sério erro na sua afirmativa. Eu não sou e nunca fui sua pretendente." - falou ela, não disfarçando seu descontentamento e pondo-se de pé. Fechou o livro e preparava-se para se retirar quando ouviu novamente a voz dele.

"- Você não precisa mais fingir, eu sei muito bem que me deseja tanto quanto eu a quero." - disse Lockhart, puxando-a pelo braço e lhe passando a mão pela cintura. "- Vamos já para os meus aposentos. Vou lhe dar tudo o que você nunca teve de um homem. Prometo-lhe que não irá se arrepender."

"- Gilderoy, isto é um absurdo. Me solte imediatamente!"

"- Você não sabe o quanto me deixa excitado agindo assim. Adoro lutas antes do amor! Afinal, as batalhas por prazer são mais deliciosas, você não acha?"

"- Não seja tolo! Me deixe sair agora! Eu não vou para seus aposentos!"

De nada adiantaram os protestos. Gilderoy a segurava com força e tentava beijá-la a todo custo. As mãos dele passeavam-lhe pelo corpo, fazendo com que ela se sentisse suja. Apesar de todo o asco que experimentava e de todo o esforço que fazia, não conseguia livrar-se dele. Pensou em gritar, mas poderia chamar a atenção de algum aluno que estivesse por perto e acabaria manchando a reputação do colégio.

Entretanto, não podia permitir que ele continuasse a desrespeitá-la daquela maneira, precisava conseguir sair dali antes que o pior acontecesse. Mas como conseguir livrar-se dele? Foi então que uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Fingiu por um momento que lhe aceitava os arroubos e ameaçou abraçá-lo. Fazendo isso, conseguiu a muito custo livrar as mãos e pegou sua varinha que estava dentro do livro, onde servia como marcador de página. Fez um esforço sobre-humano para apontá-la em direção ao seu algoz, enquanto Lockhart tentava agora, a todo custo, acariciar seus seios.

"- Petrificus maximus!" - conjurou.

Gilderoy foi imediatamente paralizado, seu corpo ficou duro como uma estátua de pedra. Ele caiu ao chão, fazendo um enorme barulho.

"- Nunca mais, ouviu, N-U-N-C-A, nunca mais ponha suas mãos imundas em cima de mim!" - exclamou ela com a voz carregada de raiva, olhando para a estátua que jazia no chão.

Seu coração batia rápido devido ao furor da luta que travara. Tentou ajeitar-se, mas Gilderoy havia arrancado os dois primeiros botões da frente de seu vestido e havia rasgado uma de suas mangas. Seus cabelos estavam todos desgrenhados e suas mãos tremiam. Respirou fundo para tentar acalmar-se um pouco. Usando a varinha que ainda estava em sua mão esquerda, consertou o estrago que havia sido feito em suas roupas. Depois, ajeitou os cabelos e saiu dali rapidamente em direção ao castelo, sem sequer olhar para trás.


	45. Amor é Querer Amar

**Capítulo XLV – Amor é Querer Amar**

Quando Maria chegou ao castelo, a noite já havia caído completamente e o jantar já estava sendo servido no salão principal. Sentia-se suja, o perfume extremamente doce que Lockhart usava havia se entranhado em sua pele e ela ainda podia sentir a pressão das mãos dele sobre o seu corpo. Estava dominada pelo asco, precisava urgentemente de um banho. Entretanto, seu lado racional lhe dizia que melhor era nada fazer no momento. Ela deveria primeiro conversar com Dumbledore antes de tomar qualquer ação.

Sentou-se à mesa, como de costume, mas não conseguia se esquecer do horror que havia passado. Procurou não olhar diretamente para Severus apesar de saber que ele a fitava com curiosidade. Ele a conhecia e certamente percebera que algo havia acontecido. Para disfarçar e desviar a atenção, Maria tentou infrutiferamente comer alguma coisa. Como nada lhe apetecia o paladar, limitou-se a remexer a comida com o garfo, enquanto mantia a cabeça baixa para esconder o rosto.

"- Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Era a voz de Severus, fazendo-lhe a pergunta que ela mais temia.

"- Nada demais." - mentiu, ainda sem olhar nos olhos dele.

"- Você não está bem. O que foi que aconteceu?" - insistiu ele.

"- Depois conversamos. Aqui não é o melhor lugar. Encontro você no laboratório após o jantar, mas antes preciso conversar com Albus."

"- Está bem. Eu fico aguardando por você." Severus estava com o semblante carregado de preocupação, mas aprendera com a experiência que era melhor esperar pelo momento certo para conversar com ela.

O jantar acabou sem que Maria houvesse comido nada. Ela levantou-se e foi até o diretor, que estava conversando animadamente com a professora Sinistra.

"- Albus, me desculpe interromper. Mas preciso lhe falar com urgência."

Dumbledore percebeu a gravidade nas maneiras dela e viu que se tratava de algo muito importante. Pediu licença a Sinistra, que se afastou dos dois. Disse então a Maria:

"- Vamos até minha sala. Lá poderemos conversar melhor."

Os dois seguiram juntos até a sala diretor, acompanhados pelo olhar preocupado e curioso de Severus.

Quando entraram na sala, Maria sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira que o diretor lhe ofereceu e ficou ali sem saber por onde começar.

"- O que foi, minha querida?" - perguntou Dumbledore com ar preocupado.

Ela respirou fundo e contou-lhe tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Gilderoy. Teve que parar várias vezes para não começar a chorar, precisou de muito autocontrole para terminar a história toda sem que as lágrimas a atrapalhassem. Quando terminou de contar tudo olhou finalmente para Dumbledore com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O velho bruxo estava visivelmente estarrecido.

"- Jamais pensei que Gilderoy fosse capaz de ato tão covarde! O erro foi meu, julguei levianamente o caráter dele. Achei que ele fosse apenas um sujeito com o ego do tamanho de um trasgo, nada mais do que isso."

Albus levantou-se e foi até Maria que agora já não conseguia esconder as lágrimas que caíam livremente de seus olhos, inundando-lhe as faces. O diretor estava visivelmente arrasado por vê-la chorar e abraçou-a carinhosamente. Maria retribuiu o abraço, afundando o rosto no peito do velho bruxo. Só conseguiu parar de chorar e se acalmar após alguns minutos.

"- Por favor, Albus, não quero que os outros professores saibam que isso aconteceu. Não é minha intenção ter essa história horrível espalhada pelo castelo."

"- Eu concordo com você. Sempre haverá alguém que deixará escapar uma palavra solta e esse fato escabroso acabará nos ouvidos de nossos alunos. Entretanto, apesar de ser um assunto muito delicado, acredito que você não pode e não deve escondê-lo de Severus."

"- Eu sei. Isso é o que mais me preocupa no momento. Terei que contar a ele, mas fico com medo de sua reação."

"- De qualquer maneira, ele precisará saber. Concordo que será muito difícil demovê-lo de dar uma lição em Gilderoy. Eu mesmo tenho vontade de esganá-lo nesse momento. Imagino o que Severus terá ganas de fazer quando souber de tudo. Meu Mestre de Poções é um homem de caráter e tem um grande autocontrole, mas niguém é de ferro."

"- Albus, eu jamais pensei que Gilderoy fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas. Sinto-me tão culpada por tê-lo subestimado. Agora sei que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa par ter o que deseja."

"- Não se culpe, minha cara. Como já lhe disse, eu também tinha uma opinião completamente equivocada sobre Gilderoy. Se alguém tem que ser responsabilizado, esse alguém certamente sou eu. Mas, não se preocupe, vou resolver isso da melhor maneira possível. Começando por pedir a um de nosso elfos que vá buscar Lockhart lá onde você o deixou."

"- Você vai reverter o feitiço de petrificação? Eu usei o "Petrificus maximus" que só poderá ser revertido através do uso de uma poção específica inventada por meu pai".

"- Ah, sim, terei que fazer isso. Mas não tenho pressa alguma. Acho que se deixá-lo por vários dias nesse estado, isso lhe já lhe servirá de boa lição e certamente me dará mais tempo para pensar no que fazer em relação a ele. Ainda não sei como agirei, apenas garanto-lhe que tamanha covardia não ficará sem punição rigorosa."

"- Está bem Albus. Agradeço por ter me ouvido. Sinto-me muito melhor agora que conversei com você."

"- E eu fico muito feliz que você se sinta melhor."

"- Agora preciso ir. Severus está me esperando no laboratório e eu ainda preciso passar em meus aposentos para tomar um banho."

"- Vá, minha querida. Conversamos com mais calma amanhã." - disse Dumbledore, abrançando-a mais uma vez e beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa.

Maria saiu da sala diretor e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto a fim de banhar-se. Depois de um longo banho quente, rumou para o laboratório onde Severus a esperava impacientemente.

"- Onde você estava?" - perguntou ele, assim que ela adentrou o recinto.

"- Eu fui conversar com Albus. Você já adiantou alguma coisa na minha ausência?"

"- Sim, estou preparando algumas poções para repor os meus estoques. E hoje o diretor me informou que talvez tenhamos em breve o sangue de basilisco para que a poção "Semper Fidelis" possa ser preparada. Ele recebeu uma visita que pode nos ajudar a conseguir o ingrediente."

"- Ah sim! Deve ser Firenze. Eu encontrei com ele e Hagrid hoje à tarde quando estava sentada próximo à floresta proibida. Hagrid me disse que Albus havia pedido para falar com Firenze com certa urgência. Bom saber que teremos o sangue de basilisco em breve."

"- Pensei que fosse sobre isso que você e o diretor estivessem conversando agora há pouco." - disse Severus, com voz ao mesmo tempo curiosa e desconfiada.

"- Não, nós estávamos conversando sobre outro assunto. Mas onde foi mesmo que paramos o nosso trabalho?" - perguntou ela, tentanto mudar o rumo da conversa.

"- No volume 69. Mas você sabe muito bem disso. Por que está tentando desviar minha atenção para o trabalho? O que você está escondendo de mim?"

Maria não retrucou. Apenas ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem responder à pergunta que ele lhe havia feito. Sentia-se entre a cruz e a caldeirinha. Não queria e não podia mentir para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele reagiria muito mal a tudo aquilo. Depois de ponderar longamente, resolveu que falar a verdade seria o melhor.

"- Está bem," – disse ela, quebrando o silêncio – "mas peço que você escute tudo o que tenho a lhe dizer. Prometa-me que não tomará qualquer ação precipitada."

"- Você está me deixando extremamente preocupado, Maria. O que foi que aconteceu? Foi o seu ex-noivo? Ele lhe enviou outra carta?"

"- Não, Vittorio não tem nada a ver com essa história."

"- Então do que se trata?" - perguntou ansiosamente Severus, aproximando-se dela e fitando-a com ar de grande preocupação.

Maria contou-lhe tudo o que havia ocorrido. Para seu desespero, à medida em que lhe contava a história, via que o cenho dele ficava mais carregado, seus rosto mais cheio de raiva, ele mal conseguia controlar-se. Mas, como havia prometido, sua voz só foi ouvida quando ela terminou de contar tudo.

"- Esse pavão teve a capacidade de por as mãos sujas sobre você? Tentou violentá-la? Quem ele pensa que é? Como pode fazer isso? Eu vou agora mesmo até ele para lhe mostrar com quantos paus se faz uma canoa!" - bravejou, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Maria se colocou no caminho, impedindo-o de sair.

"- Você não poderá fazer coisa alguma agora. Albus pediu que um dos elfos fosse buscar Gilderoy pois ele está petrificado próximo à floresta proibida. Albus o deixará nesse estado por vários dias até que decida a melhor maneira de agir com ele. Não há o que fazer. Meu amor, por favor me escute ... eu estou bem."

"- Você está bem fisicamente. Mas eu sei as marcas que a violência física podem deixar no espírito. Minha vontade é de ... é de ... acabar com ele!"

Maria não o deixou mais dizer palavra. Pois o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de continuar a falar. O abraçou e o beijou ternamente, desarmando-o por completo.

"- Ah Severus, você sabe que eu o amo, que meu coração pertence a você. O que aconteceu foi horrível, mas só aumentou minha certeza de que você é o homem de minha vida."

Severus não conseguiu mais sustentar a raiva que o movia. Aninhou-a em seus braços, beijando-lhe os cabelos, a testa e os lábios. Era melhor fazer o que ela lhe pedia. Não queria causar-lhe sofrimentos maiores, ainda mais depois de ela ter passado por momentos tão horrendos. Olhou-a longamente e depois puxou-a em direção à porta.

"- Aonde nós vamos?" - perguntou ela em tom preocupado.

"- Hoje não iremos trabalhar. Não há condições para isso. Vamos até seus aposentos para que possamos conversar com mais calma. Quem sabe você possa finalmente me explicar um pouco sobre a música dos trouxas e me fazer compreender a razão de você apreciá-la tanto."

Maria sorriu abertamente. Toda a tristeza parecia ter se dissipado de seu rosto.

"- Está bem. Acho uma excelente idéia. Vou pedir a Manpac que nos traga um vinho tinto para podermos saborear enquanto ouvimos música."

"- Para mim basta apenas estar em sua companhia. Não preciso de mais nada. Mas não recusarei a bebida, se for de seu desejo que ela nos seja servida."

"- Eu vou pedir sim. Acho que nos fará bem." - disse ela, já puxando a corda junto à lareira. Manpac apareceu quase que imediatamente e ouviu o pedido que lhe era feito.

"- Manpac levar vinho quarto Dra. Gentili em um segundo." - disse o elfo-doméstico, desaparecendo no ar.

"- Então, vamos para meus aposentos?" - perguntou ela, logo após as saída de Manpac.

Severus acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e os dois deixaram o laboratório de poções e rumaram, sem outras escalas, para a torre de Corvinal.

Quando entraram no quarto, Manpac já havia trazido o vinho e o deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Maria o serviu em duas taças, dando uma dela para Severus. Em seguida, ela o fez sentar-se na cama e colocou no gramofone o concerto número 20 em Ré Menor para piano de Mozart. Sentou-se ao lado dele e ficaram abraçados, trocando afagos, degustando o vinho e a ouvindo a música, até que se escutou o acorde final.

Ela ia levantar-se pra trocar colocar outro disco no gramofone, quando ele a puxou gentilmente pelo braço.

"- Eu a amo demais, Maria. Amo-a tanto que me dói o peito só de pensar que algo de ruim possa lhe acontecer. Quero que você saiba disso, quero que tenha a exata noção de tudo o que você significa para mim. Mas, ainda que falasse por horas, não conseguiria expressar em palavras todo o bem querer que lhe dedico." - disse, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo.

Maria não tentou mais levantar-se. Acariciou-lhe longamente o rosto, entregando-se ao seus carinhos. Seu corpo não queria mais nada além do corpo dele.

O braço do gramofone levantou-se lentamente e voltou a tocar o mesmo concerto que tocara antes. O som suave da música encheu o ar foi acompanhado por longos suspiros, por ternas carícias, por beijos ardentes, por sinceras juras de amor.

O sentimento que tinham um pelo outro só aumentava, se fortalecia em meio às intempéries, se fortificava nos momentos bons. Os dois amantes se bastavam em si próprios.

Quem ama não se priva de nada quando se priva de tudo o que não é o seu amor. (48)

------ xxx ------

_(48) "Quem ama não se priva de nada quando se priva de tudo o que não é o seu amor." – frase de autor desconhecido._


	46. Ausência Notada e Apreciada

**Capítulo XLVI – Ausência Notada e Apreciada**

Dumbledore deixou que Lockhart ficasse petrificado por vários dias a fim de resolver-se sobre em qual estado ficaria a situação dele como professor em Hogwarts.

Os alunos quedaram-se bastante intrigados com a ausência do professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas foram informados de que ele havia recebido uma missão importantíssima e que por isso precisaria se ausentar por vários dias. Para desespero de Harry e Ron, Snape tomou o lugar de Lockhart como professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, transformando suas vidas em um verdadeiro inferno.

"- Pelo menos ele sabe do que está falando." - disse Ron, após uma aula em que teve seus pobres conhecimentos sobre feitiços defensivos mais uma vez ridicularizados por Snape.

"- Grande consolo!" - exclamou Harry. "- Jamais pensei que sentiria saudades de Lockhart."

"- Eu também sinto muitas saudades dele." - disse Hermione, com um suspiro.

"- Não é exatamente desse tipo de saudades que eu estou falando." - retrucou Harry, olhando para a amiga que mantinha seu olhos vidrados no teto e um insuportável ar sonhador.

"- Deixe a Hermione para lá, Harry. Temos que achar algum ponto bom nisso tudo. Snape pode ser insuportável, mas ele é excelente em feitiços e poções. Isso você não pode negar. E Lockhart não nos estava ensinando nada além de baboseiras. Além de tudo, ainda obrigava você a ajudá-lo a responder as cartas de suas fãs. Você é um dos que deveriam estar mais contentes com a ausência dele."

"- Nisso você tem razão, Ron. Eu já andava com a mão doendo de tando responder àquelas insuportáveis cartas. E ele nunca nos ensinou nada que prestasse mesmo."

"- Ah, mas ele é um bruxo famosíssimo, não é à toa que foi premiado com a medalha da Ordem de Merlim, Terceira Classe." - falou Hermione, agora parecendo prestar atenção na conversa entabulada entre seus dois amigos.

"- Você pode dizer o que quiser, Hermione, mas eu não acredito em uma palavra sequer do que Lockhart escreve em seus livros. Ele só faz trapalhada. Lembra-se de quando tentou remendar meu braço após o jogo de Quadribol? Passei a noite mais dolorosa da minha vida na enfermaria, tomando a poção Skele Gro para ter meus ossos de volta."

"- Isso mesmo Harry. E não se esqueça daquele dia em que ele soltou os diabretes da Cornuália na sala de aula e depois fugiu, deixando-nos sozinhos para dar conta de todos eles. O pobre Neville foi o que mais sofreu." - disse Ron, indignado com os maus momentos que a simples memória do fato lhe traziam.

"- Ele não fugiu, Ron. Apenas retirou-se para ver se nós éramos capazes de lidar com os diabretes. Ele jamais fugiria, é um homem muito corajoso." - retrucou a menina, agora novamente fixando seus olhos no teto e voltando ao ar sonhador.

"- Eu desisto de você, Hermione." - disse Ron. "- Vamos Harry, estou faminto! O almoço já deve estar sendo servido. Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado e poderemos descansar um pouco."

"- Descansar? Você está se esquecendo de que Snape, além de nos passar um trabalho de poções de dificuldade absurda, agora também nos está entulhando com pesquisas de laudas e laudas sobre os feitiços defensivos? E eu estou totalmente enferrujado nessa matéria. A única oportunidade que tive para praticar feitiços defensivos foi durante o malfadado "Clube de Duelos". Você se lembra?"

"- Claro que sim. Jamais me esquecerei da cena em que Lockhart foi lançado longe e caiu pesadamente no chão. Nunca gostei tanto de Snape quanto naquele dia." - respondeu Ron, com uma gargalhada.

"- Vocês dois são muito invejosos mesmo. Sabem que jamais poderão chegar nem aos pés do professor Lockhart. Por isso ficam aí destilando seu veneno contra ele." - resmungou Hermione.

"- Vamos fingir que não ouvimos o absurdo que você disse, Hermione. Ron, estou sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso vindo do salão principal. Vamos logo!"

Os dois meninos apressaram-se, sendo seguidos de perto por Hermione. Mal chegaram ao salão principal e Harry e Ron sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer de maneira voraz.

Hermione assistia a tudo com ar de reprovação. "- Homens ..." - pensava, "- São todos iguais. Todo não ... o professor Lockhart é uma grata exceção!"

Enquanto os alunos comiam animadamente, Dumbledore aproximou-se de Snape e lhe pediu que fosse à sua sala logo após a refeição. Precisavam conversar sobre um assunto muito importante.

"- Está bem, diretor. Eu o acompanharei logo após o almoço."

Maria ficou curiosa quando ouviu a conversa entre os dois e mais curiosa ainda quando os viu saindo juntos, rumo à sala de Dumbledore.

"- Minerva, você sabe o motivo pelo qual Albus quer conversar com Severus?" - perguntou ela quando viu que os dois homens já estava distantes e não podim ouvi-la.

"- Não faço a menor idéia. Mas não deve ser nada de grave. Alguma coisa relacionada às poções que Severus vem preparando."

"- Ah sim, pode ser. Os dois têm estado de segredos há uns 3 ou 4 dias. Perguntei várias vezes a Severus do que se tratava, mas ele não me deu qualquer resposta objetiva." - disse Maria com ar intrigado. "- A propósito, você tem visto Firenze por aí?"

"- Não, querida. Não o vejo desde o sábado passado quando esteve aqui acompanhado por Hagrid." - respondeu Minerva.

"- Pensei que ele fosse ficar conosco por mais algum tempo. É uma pena que ele tenha se ido sem que pudéssemos colocar as conversas em dia."

"- Tenho certeza de que você terá outras oportunidades para ver Firenze. Ele é assim mesmo, meio nômade."

"- Tomara que você esteja certa." - disse Maria.

"- Será que Albus já resolveu o que fará com Gilderoy?" - perguntou a professora de transfiguração em voz baixa. Ela, Maria, Severus e Dumbledore eram os únicos que sabiam da verdade sobre o sumiço de Lockhart.

"- Não sei, Minerva. Mas devo confessar que gostaria que ele ficasse petrificado para sempre. Só de pensar que voltarei a vê-lo saltitando pelo castelo me dá nojo."

"- Eu entendo você perfeitamente. O que ele fez não tem perdão. Mas Albus não conseguirá contratar um professor de DCAT nessa altura do ano letivo. E Severus está mais do que assoberbado de trabalho depois que assumiu as aulas de Gilderoy."

"- Eu sei. Os trabalhos de tradução da enciclopédia foram paralisados por conta disso. Eu e Severus só conseguimos nos ver à noite, muito depois do jantar, quando ele finalmente sai do laboratório." - lamentou Maria.

"- É mesmo um estorvo tudo isso ter acontecido. Ainda mais quando vocês estão se entendendo tão bem."

"- Isso é, mas já não sei o que pensar sobre Gilderoy. Se ele continuar petrificado, Severus ficará entulhado de obrigações até o fim do ano letivo. Ao mesmo tempo, se ele voltar ao normal, não sei qual será a reação de Severus ao vê-lo."

"- Que situação difícil! Espero que tenhamos a melhor resolução possível. O que foi que Severus lhe disse sobre o assunto?" - perguntou Minerva.

"- Ele me prometeu que não faria nada contra Gilderoy. Isso é, a promessa foi feita após eu implorar quase de joelhos para que ele não tomasse uma ação impensada e acabasse fazendo uma besteira."

"- Bom, então fico mais tranqüila. Severus é um homem de palavra. Se ele prometeu a você que não faria nada, tenho certeza de que cumprirá sua promessa.

"- É com isso que eu conto, minha amiga."

"- Para onde você vai agora?" - perguntou Minerva.

"- Para a sala dos professores. Minha próxima aula começa somente daqui a uma hora. Vou aproveitar o tempo livre para colocar a leitura em dia. Minha mãe me enviou um livro de edição rara contendo os sonetos de Luis de Camões. Você já ouviu falar nele?"

"- Creio que não. Não me esqueceria de um nome tão peculiar. Qual a nacionalidade deste poeta?"

"- Luis de Camões era português. É considerado o maior poeta de língua portuguesa de todos os tempos." - respondeu Maria.

"- Você é impressionante, Maria. Parece conhecer todas as línguas do mundo! Como consegue isso? É realmente um prodígio!"

"- Não fale assim que você me deixa com vergonha. Esse é o meu trabalho, conhecer e aprender a falar vários idiomas. Não há nada demais nisso."

"- Está bem, adoro gente modesta!" - falou Minerva. "- Posso acompanhá-la até a sala dos professores? Isso é, se não for atrapalhar sua leitura. Agora que você falou, gostaria de conhecer alguma coisa desse tal Luis de Camões. Se você não se incomodar de traduzir algo para mim, ficarei deleitada em ouvir pelo menos um de seus sonetos. Adoro poesia."

"- Mas é claro que eu traduzo para você. Vamos à sala dos professores, lá teremos mais tranqüilidade."

As duas professoras rumaram para seu destino. Quando lá chegaram, encontraram Sibila e a professora Sinistra, ambas sentadas em confortáveis poltronas.

"- Olá meninas." – cumprimentou Minerva. "- Maria vai brindar a mim com a leitura de um soneto de Luís de Camões. Vocês querem se juntar a nós?"

"- Luis de Camões!", exclamou Sinistra. "- O poeta português? Eu adoraria!"

"- Você já ouviu falar dele, Sinistra?" - perguntou Minerva.

"- Já sim. Sei que ele escreveu um poema épico chamado "Os Lusíadas". Este poema é parecido com a "Odisséia" e conta os feitos do navegador português Vasco da Gama na sua viagem para as Índias. Isto é, se eu não estou completamente enganada."

"- Você está certíssima, Sinistra. É esse mesmo. O livro que eu tenho aqui contém vários sonetos deste poeta. Vou traduzir para vocês o meu preferido." - disse Maria, já sentando-se, abrindo o livro e selecionando uma página.

"_Soneto XI de Luiz Vaz de Camões_

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;_

_É ferida que dói e não se sente;_

_É um contentamento descontente;_

_É dor que desatina sem doer;_

_  
É um não querer mais que bem querer;_

_É solitário andar por entre a gente;_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente;_

_É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;_

_  
É querer estar preso por vontade;_

_É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;_

_É ter com quem nos mata lealdade._

_  
Mas como causar pode seu favor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade,_

_se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?"_

Terminou de ler com voz embargada. Emocionava-se sempre que lia este soneto.

"- Que magnífico! O amor é isso tudo mesmo! Uma tempestade de contradições, uma redemoinho de sensações diversas!" - exclamou Sibila.

As três mulheres olharam para ela totalmente surpresas. Sibila nunca prestava atenção em nada. Estava sempre aérea. No entanto, havia não só ouvido como também entendido o poema.

"- Sibila, você acabou de resumir tudo em uma frase genial." - disse Maria, incentivando Sibila a integrar-se na conversa.

"- Eu disse?" - perguntou a professora de Advinhações, voltando a ter seu costumeiro olhar perdido.

"- Sim, você disse. O que mais você acha sobre o soneto que li?"

Não houve resposta. Sibila havia voltado para seu mundo particular.

"- Eu o achei lindíssimo." - disse Minerva. "- Leia mais um pouco para nós, querida. Eu acabo limitando minhas opções de leitura por não conhecer outros idiomas. Já que estamos aqui matando o tempo, não custa nada incrementar meu conhecimento de coisas belas. Vamos lá, brinde-nos com um pouco mais de poesia."

"- Você também quer ouvir mais, Sinistra?" – perguntou Maria.

"- Mas é claro que sim! E depois gostaria que você traduzisse nem que seja um pequeno trecho de "Os Lusíadas" para mim. Eu comprei o livro em português, apesar de não entender patavinas do que está escrito. Mas fiquei tão curiosa quando soube que se tratava de um poema épico que não consegui resistir."

"- Eu o traduzirei com prazer. Só não posso garantir que acompanharei a qualidade poética de Camões. Isso seria praticamente impossível. Traga-me o livro que eu lerei os trechos que mais gosto para você."

"- Ah, que maravilha! Não sei nem como agradecê-la." - respondeu Sinistra.

"- Não há o que agradecer. Será um prazer para mim. Agora, vou escolher um outro soneto para ler para vocês."

As mulheres ficaram ali, deleitando-se com a leitura até que chegou a hora de irem para as salas de aula onde os alunos as aguardavam.

Minerva e Sinistra saíram primeiro, enquanto Maria ficou para acompanhar Sibila. A professora de advinhações estava totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos e Maria a pegou pelo braço a fim de levá-la ao encontro de sua turma. Foi então que Sibila a fitou com aqueles imensos olhos azuis, ainda mais aumentados pelas grossas lentes fundo-de-garrafa.

"- Você terá em breve uma grande alegria e um grande aborrecimento." - disse Sibila. "- Mas não se preocupe, o passado ficará para trás."

Maria não deu muita atenção ao que Sibila lhe dizia. Afinal, ela era conhecida por dizer coisas totalmente sem nexo e era fato notório que as advinhações dela nunca davam em nada.

"- Está bem, Sibila. Agradeço pelo aviso. Agora vamos, nossas turmas esperam por nós e não devemos nos atrasar."

Sibila não disse mais nada. Limitou-se a acompanhá-la até a torre onde eram ministradas suas aulas.

Maria a deixou lá, desceu 2 andares de escadas e dirigiu-se ao corredor que a levaria até o seu destino, onde os alunos já a aguardavam.


	47. Estação das Flores

**Capítulo XLVII – Estação das Flores**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado. A primavera enfim havia chegado e espalhado suas cores vibrantes sobre Hogwarts. Aquele era realmente um sábado glorioso. O perfume delicioso de flores e mato verde enchia o ar. Uma brisa leve soprava fresca e sutil, balançando delicadamente os galhos de árvores e arbustos. Enquanto isso, pássaros cantavam despreocupados nas copas mais altas, dando ao lugar um ar sereno e bucólico.

Os alunos correram para as dependências exteriores do castelo assim que o café da manhã terminou. Pareciam querer desfrutar sem demora de toda a beleza que os aguardava do lado de fora. As meninas usavam flores de cores diversas emaranhadas em seus cabelos, o que lhes dava um ar extremamente gracioso. Somente Hermione Granger parecia não estar nem um pouco animada com a chegada da nova estação.

"- O que foi Hermione?" - perguntou Ron. "- Por que esta cara de enterro? Anime-se! Os dias frios terminaram!"

"- Eu estou animada." - respondeu a menina. "- Mas sinto falta do professor Lockhart. Seria tão bom tê-lo aqui conosco."

"- Por Melin, Hermione! Lockhart ausentou-se há apenas alguns dias! Daqui a pouco o teremos de volta. Pare já com essas lamúrias! Deixe de ser estraga prazeres!" - retrucou Harry.

"- Mas hoje faz uma semana que ele viajou e não tivemos mais qualquer notícia dele." - disse Hermione com olhar triste.

"- Dumbledore informou a todos que o havia mandado em uma missão importante. O que mais você quer? Ele deve estar ocupado com a tal missão. Voltará assim que a tiver cumprido." - exasperou-se Ron.

"- Eu sei, Ron. Mas não posso deixar de sentir falta dele."

"- Está bem, está bem." - disse conformado o menino ruivo. "- Vamos até a casa de Hagrid. Quem sabe assim você se anima um pouco."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e os três foram correndo na direção da casa do amigo, lá ficando durante todo o dia. Só decidiram voltaram para o castelo quando o jantar já era servido.

"- Estou morrendo de fome!" - disse Ron. "- Hagrid é ótima pessoa, mas cozinha muito mal. Não vejo a hora de fazer uma refeição decente."

"- É mesmo." - concordou Harry. "- A comida de Hagrid está cada vez pior. Aqueles bolinhos que ele nos serviu no almoço estavam tão duros que eu mal consegui mastigá-los. E você Hermione, também está com fome?"

"- Não, eu estou bem. Estou sem apetite."

"- Ela não sente mais fome depois que Lockhart sumiu." - Cochichou Ron, para que só o outro menino o pudesse ouvir.

"- Meninas! Jamais conseguirei entendê-las." - retrucou Harry, resignado.

Quando os três entraram no salão principal, o jantar acabara de ser servido. Harry e Ron sentaram-se à mesa sem demora e começaram a deliciar-se com tudo o que suas mãos podiam alcançar. Hermione limitava-se a balançar a cabeça em claro sinal de desaprovação.

O salão estava lindamente decorado com flores das mais diversas cores e tamanhos. Do teto caíam delicadas pétalas de rosas, que bailavam graciosamente pelo ar e desapareciam quando chegavam a uns dois metros do chão.

Na mesa dos professores, Minerva e Pomona conversavam animadamente com Maria enquanto Severus, Filius e Dumbledore cochichavam em um canto.

"- O que será que eles tanto falam?" - perguntou Maria, dirigindo-se às outras professoras.

"- Coisas de homem." - respondeu Pomona.

"- Com certeza nada interessante." - completou Minerva.

"- Não sei não. Eles andam com esse ar de segredo há dias."

"- Isso é coisa de Albus. Ele adora um mistério." - disse a professora de transfiguração.

"- É, você tem razão." - falou Maria. "- Não deve ser mesmo nada demais."

As mulheres voltaram a conversar e o resto do jantar transcorreu sem incidentes.

No dia seguinte, os alunos tinham que se concentrar em fazer os vários trabalhos que lhes tinham sido designados. Precisariam entregá-los aos professores já na segunda-feira. Por conta disso, o colégio ficou muito silencioso. A algazarra habitual só foi ouvida durante as refeições.

Logo após o jantar, Minerva chamou Maria em um canto e lhe falou em voz muito baixa:

"- Minha querida, você tinha toda razão. Aconteceu uma coisa muito grave e Albus precisa lhe falar imediatamente. Ele me pediu que a levasse até a sala dele."

"- O que foi Minerva? Você está me deixando muito preocupada."

"- Não posso adiantar-lhe nada. Albus quer falar com você pessoalmente. Venha comigo, por favor. Ele está aguardando por você."

"- Mas por que Albus não me disse nada durante o jantar?"

"- Porque o assunto é sério e ele quer o mais absoluto sigilo. Não podemos nos arriscar a ter uma notícia tão grave se espalhando pela a escola. Nossos alunos ficariam extremamente impressionados e a segurança de todos estaria em grave risco." - respondeu Minerva com o cenho carregado.

"- Então era certamente sobre isso que Severus, Albus e Filius tanto conversavam durante esta semana! Você já sabia de alguma coisa?"

"- Não fui informada de nada, minha querida. Albus só tocou no assunto comigo hoje, um pouco antes do jantar. Ele tem segredos que procura compartilhar apenas com os homens. Eu acho isso uma atitude muito machista, mas não há o que eu possa fazer para mudar a situação."

"- Estranho, nunca notei qualquer comportamento preconceituso de Albus em relação às mulheres. Muito pelo contrário." - retrucou Maria.

"- Ele não tem mesmo qualquer preconceito contra nós. Longe de mim dizer isso! Mas ele tem suas preferências quando quer discutir determinados assuntos." - falou Minerva. "- Agora venha, precisamos nos apressar."

As duas andaram na direção da sala do diretor e encontraram Pirraça pelo caminho. O poltergeist começou a gritar ao vê-las.

"- Hogwarts está em grave perigo! Salve-se quem puder!"

"- Cale-se Pirraça!" - ordenou Minerva.

Maria já estava acostumada com as fanfarronices do fantasma. Se a ocasião fosse outra, não levaria em conta qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, mas diante das atuais circunstâncias, ficou ainda mais apreensiva após o encontro com o poltergeist.

As mulheres chegaram rapidamente até o portal que guardava a passagem para a sala do diretor. Minerva postou-se diante dele e falou solenemente a senha: "- Floradas na Serra.".

A passagem abriu-se e as duas subiram imediatamente as escadas. Pararam em frente à pesada porta que começou a ranger ao se abrir lentamente.


	48. Separados por Trens e Nações

**Capítulo XLVIII – Separados por Trens e Nações**

Maria entrou na sala do diretor acompanhada por Minerva. O local estava na mais completa escuridão. Ia perguntar à amiga onde estava Dumbledore quando viu que encontrava-se aparentemente sozinha no ambiente. Minerva havia desaparecido de suas vistas como que num passe de mágica.

Olhou à sua volta e não viu viva alma. Nem mesmo Fawkes estava em seu lugar habitual. "- Minerva, você está aí?" - perguntou, mas não houve qualquer resposta. "- Albus, onde está você?" - tentou novamente e nada aconteceu. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. "- Deve ter acontecido algo muito grave!" - pensou. Já ia se retirar da sala para averiguar o que havia ocorrido quando ouviu um barulho baixo e abafado. Olhou imediatamente na direção de onde havia vindo o som, mas estava muito escuro. Deixou que seus olhos se acostumassem com a falta de luz e só então notou que várias sombras se aglomeravam no lugar e agora dela se aproximavam. Sentiu um sobressalto que a deixou paralisada. Foi então que seu coração disparou ao ouvir um inesperado grito coletivo.

"- Feliz aniversário!" - disseram várias vozes em uníssono. De repente, as tochas se acenderam e a sala ficou completamente iluminada.

Maria agora podia ver claramente reunidos vários rostos que lhe eram familiares. Lá estavam Albus, Pomona, Hagrid, Sinistra, Sibila, Firenze, Minerva, Filius, Severus e ... Jean Pierre! Ela não pode controlar as lágrimas que já lhe desciam pelas faces. Correu até o grupo e aceitou alegremente os cumprimentos e felicitações de todos.

"- Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso!" - protestou. "- Eu jamais imaginei que estivessem planejando alguma coisa!"

"- Mas Maria, nós não podíamos deixar de comemorar uma data tão especial." - disse Jean Pierre. "- A propósito, seus pais e seu irmão não puderam vir porque estão todos no Egito, participando do projeto em que Marco trabalha atualmente. Mas fizeram questão de lhe enviar presentes. Aqui estão." - disse o haitiano, entregando a ela vários pacotes embrulhados em papel colorido.

"- E todos nós também temos presentes para lhe dar, minha querida." - disse Dumbledore. Rapidamente, uma fila se formou e Maria foi brindada com mimos vindos de todos os que ali estavam. Severus foi o último da fila e lhe disse em tom muito baixo quando lhe entregou seu presente: "- Abra apenas quando estiver em seu quarto." Maria acenou para ele com a cabeça numa afirmativa e guardou o embrulho que ele lhe dera em um dos bolsos de seus vestido.

Começou então a desembrulhar os outros presentes que recebera. A cada pacote que abria, seguiam-se palmas e agradecimentos. Quando terminou de abrir o último embrulho, Dumbledore estalou os dedos e um lindo bolo de aniversário com velas acesas apareceu sobre a mesa. As vozes começaram imediatamente a cantar em uníssono o "parabéns para você".

Mais aplausos e palavras de felicitação se seguiram quando Maria apagou as velas. Minerva encarregou-se de cortar e servir o bolo a todos.

Enquanto o bolo era servido, Maria foi até Firenze para conversar com ele.

"- Então você também fez parte desta trama, não é? E eu aqui me perguntando onde estaria você, já que não o encontro desde o dia em que o vi acompanhando Hagrid."

"- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Quer dizer, tenho saído bastante para resolver uns assuntos pendentes, mas fiquei hospedado em Hogwarts desde aquele dia em que nos vimos. Só não queria que você desconfiasse sobre a festa e por isso me escondi para que não me visse." - disse o centauro sorrindo.

"- E olhe que é muito difícil esconder um centauro adulto!" - exclamou Dumbledore.

"- Isso é verdade Albus!" - concordou Maria. Depois, voltando-se para Firenze – "Você havia mesmo comentado comigo sobre o meu aniversário. Mas não fiz conta de nada. Na verdade, só me lembrei da data agora. Havia me esquecido completamente."

"- Como alguém pode se esquecer do próprio aniversário?" - perguntou Sinistra.

"- Maria pode." - respondeu Jean Pierre. "- Ela nunca se esquece dos aniversários de todos da família, mas jamais se lembra do seu próprio."

"- Bom, não podíamos deixar a data passar em branco! Isto seria uma lástima." - disse Minerva.

"- Você nos é muito querida, Maria." - completou o professor Flitwick, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"- Ah Filius, vocês é que são uns amores. Fico muito feliz por ter amigos que me prezam tanto."

"- Não seja boba, minha querida. Você merece nossa amizade e muito mais." - falou Minerva, ainda ocupando-se de servir a todos. "- Alguém ficou sem bolo?"

"- Acredito que todos nós já estejamos satisfeitos." - respondeu Dumbledore.

Minerva ainda conferiu com os olhos as mãos dos convidados para certificar-se de que não havia mesmo se esquecido de ninguém. Quando constatou que todos os presentes já haviam se servido e estavam satisfeitos, a professora de transfiguração afastou-se da mesa e foi ao para perto de Maria.

"- Não acredito que você não desconfiou de nada!" - disse para a amiga.

"- Não desconfiei mesmo! Estava totalmente alheia a tudo o que vocês tramavam pelas minhas costas. Vocês me realmente me pegaram de surpresa."

"- Bem, fico muito feliz que você não tenha percebido nada. A intenção era mesmo surpreendê-la. Agora, se você não se importa, gostaríamos de ouvir um pouco de música." - disse Dumbledore, dirigindo-se a Maria e apontando-lhe o piano que estava em um canto da enorme sala.

"- Isso mesmo." - disse Jean Pierre. "- Vamos explorar a aniversariante! Ou você achava que iria ganhar tantos presentes gratuitamente?"

"- Ora, ora, ora, não vamos obrigar Maria a tocar. Podemos ouvir música no gramofone." - retrucou Minerva.

"- Eu não me incomodo nem um pouco, Minerva. Na verdade, fico muito feliz por poder retribuir, com um pouco de música, ao carinho e consideração que hoje recebi de todos vocês."

Foi então até o piano e começou a tocar. Os pedidos se seguiram pois todos tinham suas músicas favoritas. A festa só terminou quando faltavam 10 minutos para a meia-noite.

Jean Pierre foi o primeiro a se despedir. Precisava usar a rede de pó de Flu para voltar para casa e deveria viajar imediatamente. Abraçou Maria carinhosamente e retirou-se sem demora. Após a saída do haitiano, seguiram-se as despedidas de todos os outros ali presentes.

Maria dirigiu-se a Dumbledore para agradecer novamente pela maravilhosa surpresa. Abraçou o diretor e foi pegar os presentes que havia recebido para só então dirigir-se aos seus aposentos. Foi quando Dumbledore a interpelou. "- Vá minha querida, descanse. Amanhã bem cedo pedirei a um elfo-doméstico que leve seus presentes para você e os desposite sobre sua cama. Não se preocupe com mais nada." - completou, beijando-a carinhosamente na testa.

"- Muito obrigada mais uma vez." - disse ela e retirou-se, indo diretamente para a torre de Corvinal. Estava muito curiosa para abrir o presente que Severus lhe havia dado. Ele tinha permanecido calado durante quase toda a festa. Limitara-se a sorrir disfarçadamente toda vez que Maria lhe dirigira o olhar. Severus não gostava mesmo de festas e aglomerações e ela sabia que esse era o jeito dele.

Movida pela curiosidade, Maria chegou a seu quarto sem muita demora. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, dirigindo-se imediatamente para a cama. Sentou-se lá e retirou do bolso o presente que recebera de Severus. Desembrulhou-o apressadamente. Estava ansiosa para saber do que se tratava.

Quando finalmente conseguiu desfazer o embrulho, deparou-se com um livro contendo "Os 100 Sonetos de Amor" do poeta chileno Pablo Neruda. Olhou atentamente para o volume e notou que havia uma fita vermelha em meio às páginas, servindo de marcador.

Abriu o livro no exato lugar que a fita indicava e viu que lá, entre as duas páginas, se encontrava um envelope branco. No canto superior da página esquerda estavam escritas a lápis as palavras "Leia aqui". Maria reconheceu imediatamente a letra de Severus quando viu a inscrição. Pegou o envelope e o retirou do livro, colocando-o sobre a cama. Voltou então seus olhos para a página marcada, a fim de ler o poema. Tratava-se do Soneto de amor número II. Os versos do poeta Neruda atingiram-lhe imediatamente a alma:

"_¡Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso,_

_qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!_

_Siguen los trenes solos rodando con la lluvia._

_En Taltal no amanece aún la primavera._

_Pero tú y yo, amor mío, estamos juntos,_

_juntos desde la ropa a las raíces,_

_juntos de otoño, de agua, de caderas,_

_hasta ser sólo tú, sólo yo juntos._

_Pensar que costó tantas piedras que lleva el río,_

_la desembocadura del agua de Boroa,_

_pensar que separados por trenes y naciones_

_tú y yo teníamos que simplemente amarnos,_

_con todos confundidos, con hombres y mujeres,_

_con la tierra que implanta y educa los claveles._ (49)

A emoção que sentiu transbordou imediatamente através dos olhos. Severus conseguira achar uma poesia que resumia tudo o que havia entre os dois. Ficou olhando para o livro longamente, lendo e relendo cada palavra, deixando que as lágrimas lhe caíssem com liberdade pelo rosto, escorrendo-lhe pelo queixo e pescoço. Somente depois de muito tempo deu-se conta de que havia se esquecido do envelope. Pegou-o sobre a cama e o abriu. Dentro dele havia uma magnífica aliança de brilhantes e junto a ela um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho contendo apenas duas palavras: "Case comigo".

Aquela era a declaração de amor mais maravilhosa que uma mulher poderia receber. Era direta, concisa e, ao mesmo tempo, inexplicavelmente bela.

Maria não esperou mais, tinha que falar com ele imediatamente. Precisava dizer-lhe sem demora que sua resposta era "sim". A necessidade de vê-lo inundou-lhe o espírito, seu coração batia tão forte que parecia prestes a explodir dentro do peito.

Pegou o livro e o envelope, saiu do quarto e foi correndo em direção às masmorras. Pouco se importava que encontrasse alguém pelo caminho, as convenções sociais não mais cabiam neste momento. Entretanto, já era bem tarde e os corredores estavam totalmente vazios, fato que a impeliu a correr ainda mais velozmente.

Chegou ofegante até a porta dos aposentos dele, seus olhos inundados de lágrimas de felicidade, o coração a lhe bater ainda mais descompassado dentro do peito. A porta se abriu antes mesmo que ela a tocasse. Do lado de dentro estava Severus, seu rosto iluminado por um sorriso aberto como ela jamais o havia visto, seu olhos a fitá-la com ansiedade e ao mesmo tempo júbilo.

Maria entrou sem delongas e atirou-se nos braços do homem que lá estava à sua espera. O homem a quem tanto amava, a quem tanto queria bem, a quem tanto tempo levara para encontrar. O homem a quem pertenciam seu coração e seu destino. O homem a quem sua vida e sua alma estariam ligadas para sempre.

------ xxx ------

_(49) – Soneto de Amor número II (1959) – Pablo Neruda – em espanhol – _

_Amor, quantos caminhos até chegar a um beijo, _

_que solidão errante até tua companhia! _

_Seguem os trens sozinhos rodando com a chuva. _

_Em Taltal não amanhece ainda a primavera. _

_Mas tu e eu, amor meu, estamos juntos,_

_juntos desde a roupa às raízes, _

_juntos de outono, de água, de quadris, _

_até ser só tu, só eu juntos. _

_Pensar que custou tantas pedras que leva o rio,_

_a desembocadura da água de Boroa, _

_pensar que separados por trens e nações_

_tu e eu tínhamos que simplesmente amar-nos_

_com todos confundidos, com homens e mulheres,_

_com a terra que implanta e educa cravos. _

_Taltal – trata-se de uma comuna da província de Antofagasta, no Chile._

_Boroa – trata-se de uma cidade na região de Araucanía, Chile. O rio Cautin corre nesta região, daí os versos "Pensar que custou tantas pedras que leva o rio, a desembocadura da água de Boroa"_


	49. Mantenha Distância

**Capítulo XLIX – Mantenha Distância**

Quando março chegou ao fim, Dumbledore resolveu que finalmente era tempo de cancelar o feitiço que havia mantido Gilderoy Lockhart petrificado pelas últimas 3 semanas, e decidiu fazê-lo na privacidade de sua sala e contando apenas com a presença de Snape e de Minerva. Maria foi dispensada de comparecer ao local. O diretor achou melhor poupá-la de tão desagradável ocasião.

Sendo assim, no primeiro dia de abril, logo após o jantar, dois elfos-domésticos trouxeram o corpo endurecido de Gilderoy e o postaram em meio ao gabinete do diretor, de modo que pudesse ser rodeado pelas pessoas ali presentes. Dumbledore aproximou-se da "estátua", jogando sobre ela uma poção preparada por Severus e os três bruxos ficaram aguardando que Lockhart voltasse ao normal. A princípio, apenas alguns músculos se moviam lentamente. Levou algum tempo para que o corpo petrificado ganhasse total mobilidade.

Quando o homem pode finalmente mover todos os membros e músculos de seu corpo, Dumbledore dirigiu-se a ele em tom muito grave.

"- Gilderoy Lockhart, você cometeu um ato abominável e merecia castigo pesado e imediato pelo que fez. Eu deveria enviá-lo imediatamente a Azkaban para que cumprisse uma longa sentença de prisão. Entretanto, decidi que não o farei, pelo menos por enquanto. Vou mantê-lo em Hogwarts para que cumpra suas obrigações como professor até o fim do presente ano letivo."

"- Mas o que foi que eu fiz de tão grave para ser tratado assim?" - perguntou Lockhart com ar de espanto e indignação.

Minerva olhou para Severus e viu que ele estava a ponto de agredir Gilderoy. Segurou-o então delicadamente pelo braço, a fim de impedi-lo.

"- Espere um pouco Severus. Deixe que Albus resolva isso da melhor maneira possível." - disse ela em voz baixa. Os músculos do Mestre de Poções se retesaram e ele finalmente controlou-se. Minerva percebeu claramente o quão difícil estava sendo para Snape ter que comportar-se friamente diante daquela cena dantesca.

Dumbledore esperou em silêncio que seu Mestre de Poções se acalmasse e dirigiu-se novamente a Gilderoy.

"- Você agiu como moleque, mas não é mais criança! Deveria saber que quando uma mulher como Maria fala "não" é porque quer dizer "não"! No entanto, insistiu em seus arroubos, desrespeitando totalmente a vontade dela! O que você fez foi execrável!"

"- Mas eu tenho certeza de que Maria me ama. Sei que apenas se faz difícil para que eu possa ficar ainda mais interessado por ela." - retrucou Lockhart. Ele realmente parecia ser sincero, o que deixava os presentes ainda mais surpresos e indignados.

Severus fez novamente menção de agir, mas dessa vez conseguiu manter-se em seu lugar sem que Minerva precisasse interferir. Seus olhos fuzilavam Gilderoy pelas costas e seus punhos estavam cerrados, prontos para socar o homem à sua frente.

"- Gilderoy, Maria não o ama e não está interessada por você!" - exclamou Dumbledore. "- Aceite isso como homem e não se aproxime mais dela! Espero que esta seja a primeira e última vez que lhe digo essas palavras pois não pretendo, de maneira alguma, voltar a repeti-las. Portanto, guarde-as bem em sua memória. De hoje em diante deverá manter uma distância segura de 50 metros em relação a Maria. Não quero que você se dirija a ela em qualquer hipótese, mesmo que seja para salvar sua própria vida. Enfim, não admitirei qualquer contato seu com ela, seja verbal, visual, e muito menos físico!"

"- Mas como farei durante as refeições? Ela estará sempre presente no salão principal."

"- De hoje em diante você fará todas as refeições em seus aposentos e só poderá freqüentar a sala dos professores quando Maria lá não estiver." - respondeu firmemente o diretor.

"- De qualquer maneira, como saberei se vou estar a menos de 50 metros dela?" - perguntou Gilderoy, com um certo tom de mofa. "- Quem irá controlar isso? Terei que andar por aí portando uma fita métrica?"

Dessa vez, foi Severus quem respondeu à pergunta, sua voz estava estranhamente calma: "- Não se preocupe Lockhart, estarei sempre por perto para lembrá-lo deste detalhe. Qualquer deslize seu será registrado por mim e informado imediatamente ao diretor. E, caso o diretor não esteja presente, eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de puni-lo com rigor."

Gilderoy virou-se para Severus e tentou encará-lo. Entretanto, o olhar do Mestre de Poções era tão penetrante e ameaçador que ele preferiu calar-se e aceitar seu destino.

"- Está bem." - disse por fim, "- Se é assim que você determina Albus, então é assim que será. Mas gostaria que ficasse anotado que não vejo crime algum no que fiz. Só quis que ela soubesse que falo sério quando digo que estou interessado por ela. Não quis ser violento e nem tampouco inconveniente."

"- Você usou sua força para subjugá-la, rasgou sua roupa e quase a violentou!" - explodiu Minerva. "- E ainda tem a pachorra de dizer que não cometeu crime algum! Faça-nos o favor de calar-se e aceitar de bom grado o fato de já não estar confinado à prisão, privando apenas da companhia dos dementadores."

Gilderoy não falou mais nada. Estava muito intimidado na presença de três bruxos tão poderosos. Ficou apenas aguardando que Dumbledore o liberasse.

"- Agora vá para seus apostentos." - disse finalmente o velho bruxo. "- E somente saia de lá amanhã, quando for horário para sua primeira aula."

Lockhart limitou-se a acenar a cabeça em afirmativa e retirou-se rapidamente.

"- Muito bem." - falou Dumbledore, quando a porta se fechou atrás de Gilderoy - "- Espero que isso tenha lhe servido de lição. Tenho certeza de que não ousará mais tentar qualquer coisa que fira as regras que aqui foram estabelecidas."

"- Acho a punição muito branda diante do crime cometido." - retrucou Severus. "- Eu poderia muito bem assumir as aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas até o fim do período letivo."

"- Sim, você poderia Severus. Mas acho melhor que não seja assim. Vivemos em tempos muito difíceis e qualquer deslize cometido em Hogwarts que chegue aos ouvidos da imprensa poderá e será utilizado pelos nossos inimigos para nos enfraquecer. É melhor deixarmos a situação conforme o combinado. Enquanto isso, você mantém vigilância severa sobre Gilderoy e me informa de qualquer erro que ele venha a cometer. Se houver outra falta, por mais leve que seja, por parte dele, então tomarei providências enérgicas, o expurgarei da escola para sempre e o entregarei ao Ministério para que seja enviado à Azkaban."

"- Severus, acho melhor fazermos o que Albus nos pede." - corroborou Minerva. "- Você está certíssimo em desejar que ele seja preso, mas no momento não podemos nos arriscar a ter um escândalo como esses levado a público. E Maria concorda com este modo de ação."

"- Está certo." - concordou Severus ainda relutante. "- Mas quero deixar bem claro que vou acabar com Lockhart se ele aproximar-se dela nem que seja um centímetro além do permitido."

"- Eu lhe dou todo meu aval para agir assim." - assentiu Dumbledore.

"- Muito bem, se o senhor me permite diretor, agora vou retirar-me. Precisamos voltar ao trabalho de tradução da enciclopédia. Já ficamos parados por tempo demasiado. E como ainda não conseguimos o ingrediente que nos falta para o preparo da poção "Semper Fidelis", só nos resta verificar os volumes restantes em busca de outras fórmulas que nos sejam de interesse."

"- Ah sim, é claro. Maria já deve estar esperando por você no laboratório de poções."

Severus saiu da sala sem mais demora, fechando a pesada porta atrás de si.

Minerva e Dumbledore esperaram que ele se retirasse, para só então conversar mais abertamente sobre o que havia ocorrido.

"- Ah Minerva, achei que não conseguiríamos controlar a raiva de Severus. Ele esteve a um triz de cometer um ato de violência contra Gilderoy."

"- E quem poderia condená-lo?" - respondeu Minerva. "- Devo confessar que eu mesma tive ganas de estapeá-lo. Que sujeito irritante e desprezível! Mas você tem grande parte da culpa nisso tudo."

"- O que a faz pensar assim, minha querida?" - perguntou Dumbledore completamente surpreso.

"- Foi você quem contratou esse ... esse ... esse "pavão" para ser professor em Hogwarts! Foi você quem pôs em risco a nossa reputação de escola séria e bem afamada, dando a ele o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Não é possível que não tenha percebido que este homem é uma FRAUDE! Tenho certeza de que notou que não há nada de verdadeiro em Gilderoy assim que colocou seus olhos sobre ele. O que me leva a apenas uma conclusão: ou você fez isso de propósito, para nos chatear e nos fazer de bobos, ou então Severus está com toda razão e você está definitivamente caducando e precisa passar uma longa temporada em St. Mungus para que os médicos de lá averiguem se suas sandices têm cura ou se tratam-se de caso perdido!"

"- Mas Minerva, eu lhe juro que ..."

"- Passar bem, Albus. Eu tenho mais o que fazer além de ficar aqui escutando e, o pior, presenciando, as suas piadinhas de mau-gosto. Vou dormir agora que é o melhor que faço."

Dito isso retirou-se, batendo a porta com força e não dando ao diretor de Hogwarts qualquer oportunidade para réplica.


	50. Planos de Viagem

**Capítulo L – Planos de Viagem**

"- E então, Severus?" - perguntou Maria assim que ele entrou no laboratório de poções.

"- Nós liberamos Lockhart do seu estado de imobilidade, apesar de eu achar que ele deveria ser mantido assim até que fosse enviado para Azkaban." - respondeu Snape, demonstrando não estar nada satisfeito.

"- É uma pena que a poção inventada por meu pai não possa ser usada nas pessoas afetadas pelo monstro que habita a Câmara Secreta. Infelizmente, só serviu para livrar Gilderoy de um estado no qual ele deveria permanecer para sempre."

"- Isso é bem verdade." - concordou Severus.

"- Ele tentou fazer alguma coisa para ferir vocês? Tentou reagir quando finalmente se viu liberado do estado pétreo?"

"- Não, nem Lockhart seria tão estúpido a esse ponto. Apenas conseguiu ser mais patético do que sempre foi. O homem é um poço de surrealismo, uma piada de mau gosto." - disse Severus visivelmente irritado.

"- Provavelmente alegou que não havia feito nada. Que tinha certeza de que era correspondido por mim."

"- Exatamente isso. Eu tive que me controlar muito para não agir da maneira que gostaria quando o ouvi falando tantos absurdos. Aquele ... aquele sujeitinho desprezível!"

"- Você fez bem, meu amor. Gilderoy não merece que você suje suas mãos." - falou Maria, chegando-se bem próximo a ele.

Severus pareceu acalmar-se e aceitou de muito bom grado a proximidade do corpo dela com o seu. Abraçou-a, beijando-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos, o rosto e os lábios.

"- Venha." - disse ela, pegando-o pela mão. "- Sente-se aqui."

Severus foi então até a cadeira de espaldar alto que ela lhe apontava, acomodou-se e a trouxe para perto de si, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

"- Meu único consolo foi que o diretor já colocou Lockhart a par de que não poderá ficar a menos de 50 metros de você. Ele também deverá fazer suas refeições no quarto e ficarei pessoalmente encarregado de que ele cumpra estas regras à risca. E ai dele se não segui-las. Vai arrepender-se amargamente, isso eu lhe garanto."

"- Espero que ele não seja tão tolo a ponto de descumprir o que lhe foi ordenado por Albus." - assentiu Maria. "- Mas, vamos afastar nossas mentes deste assunto desagradável ... acho que agora poderemos voltar ao nosso trabalho de tradução!"

"- Sim, é claro. Nós tínhamos parado na início da tradução do volume 69. Deixe-me levantar para pegá-lo."

"- Pensando bem ..." - disse ela sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos – "gostaria de deixar para recomeçarmos amanhã. Sei que você teve trabalho demais nas últimas semanas e precisa descansar."

Severus não protestou. Na verdade, concordou rapidamente com a proposta dela. "- Muito bem. Amanhã retornaremos ao trabalho." - assentiu ele. "- Na verdade, eu preciso mesmo falar com você sobre um assunto antes que me esqueça."

"- Sobre o quê?" - perguntou ela, curiosa.

"- Enviei hoje uma carta a seus pais."

"- Enviou? Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"- Bem, como você aceitou meu pedido de casamento, achei que o próximo passo natural seria falar com sua família para que pudéssemos oficializar o compromisso."

Maria olhou para ele com um sorriso aberto no rosto. Ficara obviamente feliz e encantada com a notícia. Severus era mesmo surpreendente. Ele havia lhe dito que precisava falar com a família dela sobre o relacionamento que havia entre os dois, mas ela achou que ele esperaria um pouco mais.

"- Eu pensei que você fosse falar com meu pai quando nós fôssemos passar a Páscoa lá em casa."

"- Achei melhor não esperar. Além do mais, não sabia se seria convidado para acompanhar sua família nesta ocasião."

"- Mas é claro que você irá comigo. Não tem o menor cabimento que eu vá sozinha."

"- Maria, eu vou falar com sua família toda quando formos para sua casa. Mas não posso simplesmente convidar-me e aparecer lá em sua companhia sem ter o aval de seus pais. Penso ser de bom tom avisar a eles sobre minhas intenções em relação a você. Além do mais, não quero causar aborrecimentos aos seus parentes. O Dr. Gentili terá tempo para enviar-me uma resposta negativa se me considerar "persona non grata", antes que eu lá apareça sem prévia notificação."

"- Que tipo de aborrecimento você causaria? Meu pai adora você. Tenho certeza de que ficará muito feliz quando receber sua carta. Na verdade, eu acho que ele e a mamma já desconfiavam de tudo." - disse ela.

"- Eles já sabiam? Mas seu pai nunca me perguntou nada sobre esse assunto. Ele chegou a perguntar a você?"

"- Não, claro que não. Papà é discretíssimo com essas questões e não se envolve muito nos meus relacionamentos, a não ser, é claro, que veja algum problema. Ele foi contra meu noivado com Vittorio desde o início, mas deixou a decisão final em minhas mãos. Papà sempre diz que não quer inteferir na felicidade pessoal dos filhos. Já a mamma é um pouco mais incisiva. Quando estivemos lá no Natal, ela me falou, em tom muito confidencial, que achou você um homem muito correto e que ficaria felicíssima em tê-lo na família."

"- Ela disse isso?" - questionou Severus, demonstrando embaraço.

"- Sim. Com todas as letras. E, apesar de não termos tido muito tempo para conversar sozinhas naquela ocasião, tenho certeza de que ela ficou impressionadíssima com você. Ainda mais depois que a ajudou a arrumar a mesa, demonstrando tanta habilidade. Meu pai, Marco e Jean Pierre são um verdadeiro desastre na arrumação de qualquer coisa."

"- Ela me falou disso. Mas achei que estivesse apenas brincando."

"- Não é brincadeira. É a mais pura verdade. Lembro-me de um aniversário surpresa que os três tentaram fazer para a mamma há uns 2 anos. Eles conseguiram destruir toda a porcelana chinesa que ela havia herdado de minha bisavó. Foi um desastre completo. Ela só não ficou mais brava com o trio porque eles estavam munidos das melhores intenções e, é claro, consertaram tudo depois."

"- Bom, posso garantir que não sou tão desastrado."

"- Você não é nada desastrado." - disse ela, beijando-o. "- E, além de tudo, é irresistivelmente charmoso e tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Só precisa mostrá-lo mais para as outras pessoas." - completou.

Severus sorriu, balançando a cabeça em negativa. "- Agora você está fazendo troça de mim. Eu nunca fui do tipo charmoso e muito menos irresistível. Posso dizer que sempre estive muito longe de ser popular."

"- Isso é porque você tem a mania de esconder o que há de melhor em você, enquanto todo o resto da humanidade se esforça ao máximo para fazer exatamente o oposto. Gilderoy, por exemplo, tenta demonstrar a todos o quanto é competente quando qualquer pessoa com o mínimo senso crítico consegue rapidamente compreender que ele é uma farsa."

"- Sim, todo mundo menos o nosso diretor." - disse Severus em tom contrariado.

"- Todos temos direito a cometer erros. Albus pode ter se enganado em relação a isso. Talvez alguém tenha lhe dado excelentes recomendações a respeito de Gilderoy e ele aceitou a indicação sem maiores questionamentos."

"- Pode ser, mas eu acho muito estranho que o nosso diretor tenha cometido um erro tão crasso. Ele é um homem bastante inteligente. Ainda não consigo entender os motivos que o levaram a essa absurda contratação."

"- Também pode ser que ele tenha motivos que não possa revelar a ninguém." - disse Maria. "- Eu tenho muita consideração por Albus e tenho certeza de que ele sempre quer o melhor para Hogwarts."

"- Não duvido e nunca duvidei disso." - assentiu Severus. "- Mas acho que Lockhart merecia um castigo muito severo pelo que fez a você. Entretanto, vejo-me de mãos atadas diante daquele crápula e não posso agir como gostaria e deveria. Se não fosse pelo diretor e pela palavra que ele me fez lhe empenhar, eu já teria dado a Lockhart uma punição da qual ele jamais se esqueceria."

"- Severus, certamente Albus fará o que for melhor. Não vamos pensar mais nesse assunto. Aliás, eu não deveria ter tocado no nome de Gilderoy. Prometo-lhe que não falarei outra vez sobre isso."

"- Você tem todo o direito de falar sobre o que lhe incomoda. Eu sou seu noivo agora e em breve serei seu marido. Não devemos ter segredos um para o outro."

Maria sorriu para ele e o beijou. "- Pode estar certo de que não tenho segredos para você, meu futuro esposo." - Disse isso e pos-se de pé, pegando-o pela mão.

"- Agora vamos, você precisa descansar depois de tanto trabalho nestes últimos dias."

"- Para onde iremos?" - perguntou ele.

"- Para seu quarto, é lógico." - respondeu Maria, já dirigindo-se para a porta.

Severus sorriu. Nos últimos tempos ele não mais escondia o sorriso quando os dois estavam sozinhos. "- Se nós formos juntos para meus aposentos, garanto-lhe que não descansarei nem um pouco."

"- Mas e quem disse que eu vou ficar no quarto com você? Não senhor, vou deixá-lo lá para que tenha uma merecida noite de sono. Temos todo tempo do mundo para "outras coisas" quando você tiver compensado o sono perdido. Sei muito bem que ficou várias noites sem dormir preparando as aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e corrigindo as tarefas e provas dos alunos. Tenho noção do trabalho hercúleo que teve para recuperar toda a matéria que Gilderoy deixou de ministrar."

"- O pior de tudo é que ele agora voltará a ser responsável pelas aulas e acabará atrasando a matéria novamente. Infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer a este respeito."

"- Então é melhor seguir os meus conselhos e dormir um pouco. Afinal, o que não tem remédio, remediado está."

"- Você tem razão, não posso me amofinar por algo que está fora do meu controle e não nego que eu precise realmente de repouso. Mas antes, venha cá." - disse ele, já puxando-a para perto de si. "- Eu estou cansado, mas não estou morto. Ficar perto de você e me privar de tocá-la é uma tortura para mim."

Maria não resistiu aos carinhos dele. Já havia algum tempo que estavam limitados a um contato menos íntimo por conta de todo o trabalho que Severus tinha acumulado sobre si. Havia dias em que apenas se cumprimentavam, não tendo ocasião nem mesmo para conversar.

Os dois ficaram no laboratório trocando carinhos, afagos e beijos, até que Severus por fim capitulou ao desejo que o dominava: "- Mesmo estando tão exausto, não conseguirei dormir essa noite se não a tiver comigo. Venha, vamos para meu quarto." - disse ele.

"- Ah Severus, mas eu quero que você descanse." - retrucou Maria.

"- Não há descanso melhor para mim do que aquele que tenho quando estou perdido em seus braços. Você é o porto seguro aonde encontro abrigo, a fonte de tudo o que mais quero nessa vida." - sussurou Severus.

Maria não disse mais nada. Na verdade, ficar com ele era tudo o que ela mais desejava. Limitou-se a aceitar a mão que ele lhe estendia e a acompanhá-lo. Saíram do laboratório e dirigiram-se para os aposentos dele, onde a porta se abriu para recebê-los e se fechou para isolá-los de tudo o que não mais importava.

A noite foi a única testemunha daquele momento, abraçando os amantes com seu manto negro, permitindo aos dois a paz e a completude que só encontravam quando estavam juntos e tornavam-se apenas um.


	51. A Volta para Casa

**Capítulo LI – A Volta para Casa**

A semana da Páscoa chegou e os alunos do segundo ano receberam algo novo em que pensar durante o feriado. Teriam que escolher as matérias que fariam no terceiro ano, o que deixou Ron, Harry e Hermione com algo o que pensar. Obviamente, os alunos das outras séries também foram brindados com tarefas complicadas a serem cumpridas e com trabalhos as serem entregues aos professores no dia útil imediatamente seguinte ao feriado.

Sabendo disso e querendo dar a seus alunos e professores um mais que merecido descanso, Dumbledore resolver antecipar a liberação de todos para as comemorações da Páscoa. Portanto, na manhã da quinta-feira, os alunos e professores que assim desejassem, poderiam ausentar-se do colégio para passar os festejos na companhia de suas famílias.

Severus havia recebido uma carta do Dr. Gentili dois dias antes. Nesta carta, o professor dizia que ele e a esposa ficaram muito felizes em saber do compromisso firmado entre Severus e Maria e que teriam muito prazer em recebê-lo em sua casa.

Com a certeza em mãos de que não seria um estorvo para a família da noiva, Severus fez suas malas e preparou-se para partir rumo à Itália. Dumbledore, avisado por Maria sobre a viagem, verificou pessoalmente que a rede de pó de Flu estaria disponível para os dois professores. Portanto, após o café da manhã daquela quinta-feira, os dois seguiram para a sala do diretor. Despediram-se rapidamente de Dumbledore e fizeram a rápida viagem até a lareira dos Gentili.

Quando chegaram à casa da família de Maria, logo perceberam que todos estavam à sua espera. Severus mal teve tempo de limpar-se da fuligem que cobria suas roupas ao sair da lareira, quando foi abraçado efusivamente por Marco.

"- Meu querido cunhado, quanto prazer em revê-lo!"

"- É um prazer para mim revê-lo também." - disse Severus, correspondendo ao abraço que lhe era dado.

"- Ah, mas que maravilha!" - disse o Dr. Gentili. "- Não poderíamos querer um novo membro da família que fosse mais distinto." - continuou, agora também abraçando Severus tão fortemente que quase lhe cortou o ar. "- Figlia mia, estou orgulhoso de você!" - falou ele, dirigindo-se a Maria e a abraçando também.

"- Papà, prego! Severus ainda não se acostumou com tanta efusividade!" - retrucou Maria.

"- Mas que nada! Eu já falei que isso é questão de tempo. Além do mais, ele já é membro da família e, como diz o ditado: "Em Roma, como os romanos"!"

"- Seu pai tem toda razão Maria. E é para mim uma grande honra ser aceito como membro de família tão distinta." - disse Severus, dirigindo-se a todos.

"- Que bom!" - comemorou Virgínia. "- Posso então abraçá-lo também?"

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e aceitou os cumprimentos que vieram dela e de todos os outros presentes.

Jeam Pierre, Loumenise e os filhos também lá estavam, juntamente com a família de Marco.

"- Maria," - disse Ancilla, "estávamos esperando por você para ir até a cidade fazer umas compras. Vamos?"

"- É claro que sim! Eu adoro fazer compras nas lojas dos trouxas! Você vem conosco, não é Severus?"

"- Creio que vou preferir ficar aqui."

"- Ah, mas que nada!" - contestou o Dr. Gentili. "- Você vai conosco. Nós vamos todos juntos!"

"- Mas eu não tenho roupas apropriadas para ir a uma cidade trouxa." - retrucou Severus.

"- Isso não será problema, cunhado. Eu posso lhe emprestar roupas minhas. Vamos ao meu quarto e você voltará vestido como um trouxa padrão."

"- Isso mesmo, Severus! Vá com Marco. Nós aguardamos aqui." - arrematou o Dr. Gentili.

Severus não teve outra opção além de seguir o cunhado até seus aposentos. Marco lhe forneceu algumas roupas e ele vestiu-se rapidamente, descendo após 10 minutos.

"- Severus, você está elegantíssimo com essas roupas!" - exclamou Virginia. "- Mas precisamos dar um jeito nos seus cabelos para que fiquem com um ar mais natural, se parecendo mais com os cabelos de um trouxa."

"- Já sei!" - exclamou Maria, pegando sua varinha. "- Vamos prendê-los para trás." – disse isso e rapidamente conjurou um feitiço, fazendo com que os cabelos negros de Severus ficassem amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

"- Ficou perfeito, Maria! Meu cunhado agora pode tranquilamente se misturar aos trouxas sem ser notado."

"- Eu não tenho muita certeza quanto a isso." - retrucou Severus, sentindo-se visivelmente desconfortável nas roupas que vestia.

"- Pois eu estou certa de que está perfeito." - falou Virginia, sorrindo para ele. "- Muito bem, estamos todos preparados. Vamos então!"

Severus não teve outro jeito senão concordar e seguir a família que rumou até o jardim onde um portal em forma de vaso de plantas os aguardava. Todos colocaram suas mãos sobre o vaso, um feitiço foi conjurado, e os corpos foram arremetidos juntos, pousando suavemente em um lugar descampado.

"- A cidade fica a um quilômetro daqui." - disse Jean Pierre a Severus. "- Estaremos lá após uns 15 minutos de caminhada." Severus assentiu e acompanhou a família.

Quando chegaram à cidade, as pessoas andavam rapidamente pelas ruas. O feriado era obviamente ocasião de grande comemoração para os trouxas. As mulheres da família rumavam na frente, conversando animadamente, enquanto os homens as seguiam.

"- Você vai se acostumar logo com essa balbúrdia." - disse Jean Pierre a Severus. "- No início eu estranhava, mas agora confesso que gosto muito."

"- Você acha que eu estou destoando muito dos demais? Não estou acostumado a andar em meio aos trouxas."

"- Não se preocupe. Eles estão tão apressados em fazer as compras para a Páscoa que nem notam a nossa presença. É só não fazer nada que chame a atenção e vão aceitá-lo como a um igual."

"- Fico mais tranqüilo ao saber disso." - disse Severus.

Neste momento, a família passou em frente a uma igreja. De dentro do templo vinha uma música que fez com que Maria imediatamente parasse, pegasse a mão de Severus e lhe dissesse: "- Vamos entrar!"

Severus olhou para os lados e viu que a família em peso o incentivava a segui-la.

"- Vá com Maria. Não se preocupe, ela saberá onde nos encontrar depois." - disse o Dr. Gentili.

Ele então a seguiu, enquanto os outros se distanciaram, rumando para um conglomerado de lojas que ficava perto.

Severus não estava acostumado a freqüentar templos cristãos. O que sabia deles é que, no passado, durante a Inquisição ou Tribunal do Santo Ofício, a Igreja havia feito uma caça às bruxas, condenando à fogueira todos os suspeitos de atos de magia. Obviamente, esta empreitada foi totalmente fadada ao insucesso. As únicas criaturas a serem verdadeiramente queimadas foram, em sua maioria, mulheres trouxas que nada tinham a ver com a bruxaria. Os bruxos e bruxas de verdade jamais pereceram em fogueiras. Apenas fingiam, deixavam-se aprisionar e depois divertiam-se às custas dos trouxas, encenando mortes que nunca aconteceram. Várias bruxas verdadeiras, inclusive, tinham feito das fogueiras cristãs um grande passatempo. Deixavam-se pegar por incontáveis vezes, apenas para passar pela multidão e fingirem-se de mortas, aparecendo logo depois em outra cidade. Contava a história ter havido uma bruxa que fora queimada centenas de vezes, sem que os trouxas se apercebessem de que ela apenas fingia morrer. Foi com isso em mente e perguntando-se o motivo dos trouxas serem tão patéticos que Severus adentrou a igreja de braços dados com Maria. Podia ouvir agora claramente o que as vozes cantavam e percebeu que ela se juntara ao coro.

"_Tantum ergo__ sacramentum_

_Veneremur cernui_

_Et antiquum documentum_

_Novo cedat ritui_

_Præstet fides suplementum_

_Sensuum defectui." __(50)_

Os dois aguardaram que a música e cerimônia terminassem e que todos começassem a sair da igreja para poder também retirar-se. Quando já estavam prestes a deixar o local, um homem vestido em trajes estranhos aproximou-se de Severus e lhe falou algumas palavras em italiano. Maria imediatamente respondeu ao homem e eles entabularam uma breve conversa. Após alguns minutos, Maria despediu-se dele, que apertou a mão de ambos antes voltar para o interior da igreja.

Somente depois de saírem do templo e de já se encontrarem do lado de fora, Severus teve a oportunidade de perguntar a ela:

"- Por que aquele homem se veste de maneira diferente dos outros trouxas?"

"- Porque ele é um sacerdote. Os trouxas o chamam de padre. É ele quem celebra os rituais da igreja."

"- Entendo ... E o que foi que ele veio falar comigo? Eu entendo muito pouco de italiano, e ele falava muito rápido."

"- Nada demais. Apenas perguntou o seu nome. Disse que você se parece muito com uma pessoa que ele conhece."

"- E o que foi que você lhe disse?"

"- Eu disse seu nome a ele e lhe garanti de que era apenas coincidência você se parecer com alguém conhecido dele. Falei que você é inglês e que estava aqui a passeio."

"- E ele ficou satisfeito com a resposta? Quer dizer, ele não me achou fora do padrão?"

"- Ele não estranhou nada em você, pelo menos não mencionou nada a esse respeito. E ... sim, ele ficou satisfeito com a minha resposta e me perguntou se nós somos casados."

Severus sorriu levemente. "- E o qual foi a sua resposta?"

"- Eu disse que ainda não. Mas que o seremos em breve." - disse ela, com um sorriso nos lábios. "- Foi então que ele me perguntou se nós pretendemos nos casar nesta igreja."

"- Sim, e o que você lhe respondeu?"

"- Eu lhe disse que ainda estamos pensando no assunto."

"- Pois saiba que eu me caso com você aonde você achar melhor." - disse Severus. "- Não me importa o local."

"- Eu também me casaria em qualquer lugar, contanto que seja com você."

Severus ficou olhando para ela, acariciando-lhe levemente o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. "- Seu pai me disse que você saberia onde encontrar o resto da família." - falou ele, alguns segundos depois.

"- Sei sim. Eles foram para a loja de um amigo nosso. Ele mora aqui na cidade."

"- Ele vive em meio aos trouxas?" - perguntou Severus, curioso.

"- Na verdade, ele é um trouxa!"

"- Seu pai tem um amigo que não é bruxo?" - Severus estava visivelmente intrigado.

"- Ah sim, amigo de longa data."

"- E esse amigo sabe que sua família é ... como assim dizer ... diferente?"

"- Bom, ele sabe que nós não somos "normais". Mas acha que somos apenas excêntricos. Ele não tem conhecimento de que somos bruxos de verdade. Aliás, a maioria dos trouxas riria escancaradamente se lhes disséssemos que existem bruxos e bruxas andando por aí, voando em vassouras e usando varinhas mágicas."

"- Ainda bem para nós. É mesmo necessário que fiquemos incógnitos. No passado, nosso contato direto com os trouxas causou muito problemas. É melhor evitar que eles saibam de nossa existência." - disse Severus.

"- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Agora vamos! Eles já devem estar nos esperando. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que papà vai querer almoçar por aqui mesmo. Que horas são?"

"- Quase meio-dia, disse Severus conferindo o relógio de pulso que Marco lhe havia emprestado."

"- Então está na hora. É melhor nos dirigirmos para o restaurante, ao invés de irmos para a loja."

"- Mas você não ia fazer compras com a sua mãe e suas cunhadas?"

"- Eu não me importo com as compras. Prefiro ficar com você. Além do mais, a mamma sabe das minhas preferências e com certeza já deve ter feito as compras para mim. Venha, vamos almoçar." - disse Maria, pegando-o pela mão e dirigindo-se para uma rua próxima, onde ficava o restaurante.

Quando os dois chegaram ao local, a família Gentili já estava lá.

"- Ah Maria! Que bom que chegaram! Já estávamos nos preparando para fazer o pedido." - falou Virginia.

Maria e Severus sentaram-se lado a lado e ela começou a traduzir o cardápio para ele. Eram tantas opções de pratos que Severus limitou-se a pedir a ela que escolhesse o que achasse melhor.

"- Você conhece meus gostos. Peça para mim, por favor." - disse ele.

Os pedidos foram feitos e a comida foi servida. A família almoçou, conversando animadamente. Severus serviu-se do prato que Maria havia pedido e apreciou bastante a iguaria. Enquanto isso, Marco e Ângelo entabulavam uma conversa sobre o trabalho de catalogação de peças que o primeiro estava fazendo. Virginia juntou-se à conversa, dando ao filho várias opiniões sobre o assunto.

O almoço foi longo e cheio vivas ao novo membro da clã. Vendo que a família comemorava ocasião muito especial, o dono do restaurante trouxe-lhes várias garrafas de um vinho de safra magnífica. Essa foi a deixa para que o Dr. Gentili fizesse com que todos, com exceção das crianças, enchessem suas taças e brindassem à felicidade dos noivos. O proprietário do estabelecimento juntou-se a eles. Severus notou que ele era obviamente mais um dos amigos trouxas do Dr. Gentili.

Após muitas saudações, brindes e várias taças de vinho, os Gentili deixaram o restaurante, dirigindo-se finalmente para casa. A tarde já estava quase no fim quando voltaram à imensa propriedade da família.

Severus bebera muito pouco, por isso sabia que a felicidade que estava sentindo era genuína e não havia sido induzida pelo consumo de álcool. Quando recolheu-se ao seu quarto naquela noite, tinha total certeza de que o feriado prometia muitas alegrias e agradáveis surpresas.

------ xxx ------

_(50) __"Tantum ergo__ sacramentum_

_Veneremur cernui_

_Et antiquum documentum_

_Novo cedat ritui_

_Præstet fides suplementum_

_Sensuum defectui." - em latim – _

_Tão grande sacramento_

_humildemente veneremos._

_Da antiga Lei as figuras_

**_Cedam ao novo rito._**

_Sirva a fé de suplemento_

_À _**_fraqueza_**_ dos sentidos."_


	52. Conversa de Família

**Capítulo LII – Conversa de Família**

A Sexta-Feira Santa começou ensolarada e calma. O café da manhã foi servido enquanto a família conversava animadamente. Severus já estava se acostumando e até mesmo apreciando toda aquela euforia familiar e agora interagia com os Gentili com a maior naturalidade que lhe era possível.

Logo após o café, o Dr. Gentili o chamou para irem ao laboratório. Queria lhe mostrar algumas novidades. Severus e Marco o seguiram e ficaram trabalhando até que chegou a hora do almoço e a Sra. Gentili bateu à porta do laboratório, intimando-os a saírem para fazer a refeição.

Depois um lauto almoço, onde foram servidos vários pratos à base de peixe e frutos do mar, a família inteira se reuniu na sala de estar para ouvir um pouco de música. Maria foi até seu quarto, selecionou vários discos e os trouxe para a sala, dirigindo-se ao gramofone. Após colocar o primeiro deles para tocar, sentou-se ao lado de Severus, segurando-lhe a mão.

Ficaram todos ali durante bastante tempo, distraindo-se com as mais diversas canções e melodias, até que o Dr. Gentili foi até o gramofone e o desligou. "- Agora vamos conversar um pouco." - disse ele. "- Crianças, vão brincar lá fora. A conversa aqui vai ser só para os adultos."

As crianças saíram da sala, não sem antes apresentarem seus protestos. Era óbvio que queriam continuar ali para ouvir sobre o que os adultos iriam falar.

"- Sem reclamações!" - exclamou Marco. "- Vão lá para fora. A tarde está linda. Aproveitem para brincar ao ar livre."

Somente após as crianças se retirarem é que o Dr. Gentili voltou a falar.

"- Maria, o que foi que aconteceu em Hogwarts?"

"- Eu não entendi. Sobre o que o senhor está falando, papà?"

"- Gianino nos disse ter pressentido que algo acontecera na escola quando esteve lá no seu aniversário. Eu, Marco e sua mãe não estávamos aqui na ocasião e só fomos informados de que algo poderia ter ocorrido quando voltamos do Egito. Contudo, como você não nos enviou nenhuma carta que nos causasse preocupação, achamos que não havia sido nada demais. Mas agora, não sei por qual motivo, o fato me veio à cabeça. Confesso que ainda estou curioso sobre o assunto. Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado? Não me diga que os bruxos das trevas descobriram a enciclopédia de poções."

"- Não aconteceu nada demais, papà. E definitivamente a existência da enciclopédia continua no mais absoluto sigilo, o senhor não precisa se preocupar."

"- Eu acho que você nos está escondendo alguma coisa, Maria. Pode ser que a enciclopédia esteja segura, mas havia algo de errado pairando no ar quando eu fui a Hogwarts da última vez." - Dessa vez era Jean Pierre quem falava.

Severus percebeu que Maria estava muito constrangida tocar no assunto, então resolveu ele mesmo contar tudo. Começou falando sobre Lockhart e sua perseguição a Maria, culminando com a tentativa de violência contra ela. Estava visivelmente transtornado quando terminou.

"- Aquele desgraçado tentou violentar você?" - pergunto Marco, com a voz cheia de raiva.

"- Eu sabia que ele não era boa coisa. Sempre achando-se o máximo, escrevendo livros sobre si próprio, enfeitando-se com um pavão." -disse Ângelo. "- Que sujeito desprezível!".

"- Ele machucou você, minha querida?" - perguntou Jean Pierre.

"- Felizmente consegui livrar-me dele antes que o pior acontecesse. Usei o "Petrificus Maxius" que o deixou petrificado por dias. Ele só voltou ao seu estado normal no início deste mês, quando Albus pediu a Severus que preparasse a poção especial que o senhor inventou, papà." - respondeu Maria, tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

"- Ele deveria ter ido para Azkaban sem escalas! É um absurdo usar de uma violência tão extrema, aproveitar-se do fato de ser homem para tentar subjugar uma mulher! Sinceramente espero que não esteja mais em Hogwarts." - falou Ancilla com indignação.

"- Infelizmente, o nosso diretor achou por bem que ele continuasse como professor do colégio." - disse Severus. "- Confesso que isso está entalado em minha garganta. Não consigo aceitar que esse pulha saia ileso depois de cometer um ato tão ignóbil."

"- Você está certíssimo, Severus! Eu vou pessoalmente falar com Albus sobre isso. Vou mandar hoje mesmo uma coruja até Hogwarts exigindo satisfações!" - bradou Ângelo.

"- Papà, o senhor não deve agir assim. Albus não pode chamar a atenção da comunidade bruxa para Hogwarts. Nós já estamos às voltas com a criatura que foi liberada com a abertura da Câmara Secreta. Não podemos nos arriscar a ter um escândalo desta monta publicado nas páginas dos jornais." - disse Maria.

"- Mas uma coisa dessas não pode ficar impune. Eu me ponho no lugar de seu noivo, sorella. Ele deve estar com ganas de acabar com o sujeitinho e se vê de pés e mãos atados, ainda tendo que aturar a presença de Lockhart a desfilar pelos corredores do colégio. Isso é pedir demais da paciência de um homem!" - retrucou Marco.

"- Eu acho melhor seguirmos os conselhos de Maria e esperarmos pela decisão de Albus." - disse Jean Pierre. "- Tenho certeza de que esse crime não ficará impune. Mas no momento, o melhor a fazer é deixar a poeira baixar. Há vários bruxos que aguardam apenas por uma oportunidade para transformar Hogwarts em um quartel general das forças do mal. Se esses bruxos conseguirem afastar Dumbledore de lá por causa de um escândalo, ficará muito mais fácil para eles invadirem o colégio."

"- Infelizmente tenho que concordar com você, Jean Pierre." - disse Severus, resignado. "- Apesar da vontade que tenho de esfolar Lockhart vivo, devo confessar que a situação de Hogwarts é periclitante no momento. A criatura que rasteja por lá já não aparece há algum tempo, mas tenho certeza de que voltará a atacar. E não podemos dar mais munição aos nossos opositores. A existência da criatura em si já é um prato cheio para os nosso inimigos."

"- Muito bem, então vamos esperar para ver. Só não quero que minha filha seja novamente importunada." - disse Ângelo, agora mais calmo. "- Mas se Albus não tomar uma providência contra esse covarde após o fim do ano letivo, juro que usarei de toda a minha influência para acabar com o malfadado pavão e sua fama de destemido. Isso eu garanto, ou não me chamo Ângelo Gentili."

"- Não se preocupe Dr. Gentili. Dou-lhe minha palavra de homem de que defenderei Maria com a minha vida. Prometo-lhe que nada de mal acontecerá a ela." - falou Severus.

"- Eu sei, caro mio. Confio plenamente em você. E agora deixe de formalidades. Você será meu genro em breve, portanto, me chame de Ângelo! Pare com a essa história de Dr. Gentili para lá e para cá!".

"- Se o senhor prefere assim, de agora em diante o chamarei pelo primeiro nome." - assentiu Severus.

"- E pare também de me chamar de senhor!" - bradou Angelo, levantando os braços. "- Eu me sinto um velho caduco quando sou chamado assim. Já me bastam meus filhos a me chamarem de senhor, lembrando-me constantemente dos estragos que o peso dos anos fizeram em minha pessoa. Alem disso, posso até ser velho, mas estou muito longe de ficar encarquilhado e minha cabeça ainda funciona muito bem! Agora, vamos deixar esse assunto para trás e chamar as crianças de volta. Ancilla, Loumenise, tragam os meus netos para cá. A casa fica muito quieta sem eles! E vocês, Severus e Maria, tratem de me dar mais netos assim que se casarem! Apesar da minha fama de rabugento, sisudo e reclamão, eu adoro crianças!"

As gargalhadas que se seguiram espantaram todo o resto de mal-estar existente. Loumenise e Ancilla foram até o jardim e convocaram as crianças a voltar para casa, pois a noite já caía. Enquanto os homens dirigiram-se para o laboratório de poções, as mulheres ocuparam-se de preparar o jantar que seria servido no horário habitual.

Os Gentili demonstravam com gestos e palavras o amor que os unia, a felicidade de estarem juntos, a satisfação de compartilharem alegrias e momentos difíceis. Junto deles, Severus sentia-se acolhido, amado, querido. Apesar de todos os momentos ruins que vivera com seus pais, de todos os traumas de infância que sofrera, de toda a rejeição que havia experimentado, de todos os erros que cometera durante sua vida e de toda a culpa que carregara até então, Severus Snape finalmente sentia-se tranqüilo e em paz e agora entendia o verdadeiro sentido de se viver em família.


	53. Trocando em Miúdos

**Capítulo LIII – Trocando em Miúdos**

O sábado amanheceu um pouco menos ensolarado do que o dia anterior. Algumas nuvens escuras cobriam o céu e a promessa de chuva era premente. Um vento quente e ao mesmo tempo úmido enchia o ar daquela manhã de abril.

Logo após o café, Marco, Ancilla e os filhos despediram-se da família e saíram para visitar amigos que residiam em uma cidadezinha próxima. Ficariam lá durante todo o dia e só retornariam à noite. Loumenise então decidiu que seria melhor pegar seus filhos e ir com eles para distrair-se um pouco já que Jean Pierre havia recebido, durante a madrugada, um urgente chamado que o obrigara a voltar para o Haiti às pressas. Segundo a carta que lhe havia sido enviada, alguns bruxos ligados a ele poderiam estar em situação de grave perigo e precisavam de sua ajuda. Diante da possibilidade de enfrentar ameaça mortal, Jean Pierre deixou sua família na Itália e rumou o mais rápido que pode de volta ao seu país natal.

Vendo-se sozinho com a filha, a esposa e o futuro genro, o Dr. Gentili tentou ajudar como pode nas tarefas domésticas. Mas foi imediatamente expulso da cozinha por Virgínia e Maria após várias investidas desastradas onde conseguiu quebrar, sem muito esforço, alguns pratos e xícaras de porcelana. Resolveu então que o melhor seria trabalhar um pouco e chamous Severus para acompanhá-lo.

"- Severus, as mulheres parecem não apreciar a minha companhia quando se trata de trabalhos domésticos, portanto acho melhor que nós utilizemos esse tempo livre para discutirmos alguns assuntos que tenho cá em mente. Vamos para o laboratório?"

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o futuro sogro até seu lugar de trabalho.

Assim que entraram no laboratório, Ângelo logo perguntou como estava a tradução da fórmula da "visão elementar".

"- Ainda estamos no embate para descobrir é o último ingrediente que falta." - respondeu Severus.

"- Mas vocês não conseguiram avançar em nada?" - perguntou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Maria descobriu que a "corrente cristalina do âmago destilada" é, na verdade, uma expressão poética para as lágrimas. Mas não conseguimos ainda correlacionar as lágrimas com a _Prímula Vulgaris vulgaris_. As duas partes do enigma simplesmente não se encaixam. Além do mais, não está muito claro para nós a verdadeira utilidade que teria essa poção. O livro simplesmente não explica coisa alguma sobre ela, apenas menciona os ingredientes necessários e a maneira correta de prepará-la. Tentei utilizar o feitiço "Specialis Revelio" para descobrir o último ingrediente, mas foi totalmente improfícuo."

"- Eu já imaginava que feitiços não seriam eficazes nesse caso, por isso nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar me utilizar deles quando examinei a enciclopédia pela primeira vez. O povo Celta-Élfico era muito cerebral. Para entender seus mistérios e segredos é sempre necessário utilizar o intelecto. Infelizmente, eu também não percebo o elo de ligação entre as lágrimas e a _Prímula Vulgaris_, precisaremos continuar pensando mais sobre o assunto. Entretanto, acredito que saiba qual será a utilidade da poção da "visão elementar" e o motivo pelo qual ela foi inventada." - finalizou Ângelo.

"- O senhor ... quer dizer, você ... conseguiu descobrir a utilidade para esta fórmula?" - perguntou Severus, curioso.

"- Sim, eu tenho certeza de que a pessoa que tomar desta poção poderá enxergar a essência das coisas." - respondeu o Dr. Gentili.

"- Me desculpe, mas não entendi."

"- É claro que não entendeu, eu deixei de mencionar a você alguns fatos que descobri em minhas pesquisas recentes. Me desculpe. Vou tentar começar do início e tenho certeza de que você logo compreenderá tudo." - falou Ângelo sentando-se e já puxando uma cadeira para seu interlocutor, indicando que ele também se sentasse.

"- Marco e eu estávamos no Egito quando recebemos de um amigo um livro recém-descoberto sobre a cultura Celta-Élfica. Nosso amigo, que é arquólogo, não é versado no dialeto falado por esse povo e nos enviou o tal volume porque sabe que nossa família detém um conhecimento considerável sobre o assunto. Muito bem, eu comecei imediatamente a examinar o livro e descobri uma coisa muito interessante. Aquilo que o povo Celta-Élfico chamava de elementar não é em nada similar ao que outras culturas mais primitivas consideravam como tal. Para a maioria dos povos antigos, o conceito de elemento era definido pelas quatro forças da natureza: fogo, água, terra e ar. O chineses chegaram até mesmo numerar 5 elementos ao invés de quatro: fogo, madeira, metal, água e terra. Entretanto, o que o povo Celta-Élfico chamava de elementar era o que hoje chamamos de elementos químicos. Resumindo: os gases, os metais, os semi-metais, as moléculas, ou seja, todos os compostos que formam o nosso mundo. Você compreende agora?" - perguntou Ângelo fazendo uma pequena parada para respirar.

Severus aproveitou a pausa para verificar se havia entendido direito o que lhe havia sido dito: "- Então quer dizer que esta poção dá a quem a toma a capacidade de definir todos os elementos que compõem determinado objeto?"

"- Exatamente! Qualquer objeto ou ser vivo pode ser enxergado, detalhado e decomposto em seus mínimos detalhes. Este é objetivo primordial da fórmula." - respondeu o Dr. Gentili com entusiasmo.

"- Agora entendo completamente a importância desta poção. Com ela em mãos teremos uma arma excepcional contra nossos inimigos pois é fato que até mesmo os sentimentos humanos podem ser entendidos como a reação do cérebro a compostos químicos que são descarregados sobre o corpo em resposta a ameaças ou ações externas. A adrenalina, por exemplo, é despejada em grande quantidade pelas glândulas adrenais no sangue quando somos expostos ao perigo." - completou Severus.

"- Você agora disse tudo! Quem tomar da poção "visão elementar" será capaz de identificar se uma pessoa está sendo verdadeira ou mentirosa, se é aliada ou inimiga." - continuou Ângelo, falando em voz alta o que Severus já trazia em seus pensamentos.

"- Estou muito impressionado!" - disse Severus. "- Eu e Maria encontramos várias poções de grande utilidade na enciclopédia, mas a "visão elementar" e a "Semper Fidelis" parecem ser as que mais merecem nossa atenção quando se trata da luta contra as Artes das Trevas."

"- Semper fidelis?" - perguntou Ângelo. "- Que poção é esta?"

Severus então contou ao futuro sogro de como ele e Maria haviam encontrado a fórmula da "Semper Fidelis" em meio à enciclopédia, falou também sobre a grande utilidade desta poção em tempos de guerra e de que o último ingrediente que lhe faltava para produzi-la era o sangue de basilisco. Ângelo ouviu a tudo com extremo interesse.

"- É mesmo um ingrediente muito difícil de se conseguir sem que se levantem as suspeitas dos bruxos ligado ao mal. Temos que ter o máximo cuidado para adquiri-lo. As fórmulas de ambas as poções jamais poderão cair em mãos erradas." - disse o Dr. Gentili após ouvir as explicações de Severus sobre a "Semper Fidelis".

'- Concordo plenamente." - assentiu Severus. "- É por este motivo que o diretor de Hogwarts está extremamente cauteloso. Poderíamos conseguir o sangue de basilisco no mercado negro, mas isto seria perigoso demais e acabaria chamando a atenção para nossas ações. O próprio Ministério da Magia poderia nos condenar por associação com as Artes das Trevas."

"- Concordo com você. Vamos ter que continuar agindo com máxima cautela. De qualquer maneira, espero ter ajudado a desvendar um pouco mais sobre a poção "visão elementar". Infelizmente ainda temos que juntar as duas partes do enigma de maneira que façam sentido."

"- Sim, com certeza. Mas o fato de sabermos para que servirá a poção já é um grande avanço em nossa pesquisa. E não teríamos esta informação se não fosse por sua ajuda, Ângelo. Do contrário, teríamos que descobrir a utilidade da fórmula pelo método mais perigoso."

"- Alguém teria que beber dela para entender sua utilidade." - respondeu o Dr. Gentili, sorrindo.

"- Exatamente. E esse alguém teria que ser eu." - disse Severus.

"- Esse é o problema de ser um Mestre de Poções." - completou Ângelo com uma gargalhada.

Severus não pode se furtar de também rir discretamente. Ele já havia passado muitas vezes por esta situação. Teve que experimentar várias poções que havia inventado para ter certeza de que elas funcionariam a contento e tivera muitas surpresas desagradáveis nessas empreitadas.

"- Nossa, já é hora do almoço!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili após verificar o relógio da parede. Não me admira que eu já esteja com tanta fome! Vamos Severus, depois voltamos para iniciar o trabalho. A conversa estava tão proveitosa que nem pudemos tentar novas experiências."

Os dois homens deixaram o laboratório e seguiram juntos para a sala onde Maria e Virginia já os aguardavam com a mesa posta.


	54. Amarga Vitória

**Capítulo LIV – Amarga Vitória**

Apesar dos protestos de Maria e Virginia que não queriam vê-los enfurnados no laboratório durante todo o sábado, Severus e Ângelo voltaram ao trabalho logo após o almoço.

As duas mulheres, vendo-se novamente sozinhas, resolveram então que o melhor seria dar um passeio e saíram em direção ao rio para colher flores. O tempo havia melhorado um pouco e o céu agora estava menos carregado. As duas caminharam por algum tempo em silêncio, acompanhadas por Nero, o mastim napolitano negro que pertencia a Ângelo.

Quando chegaram ao rio, ambas pousaram no chão as cestas com as flores que haviam colhido, tiraram os sapatos, sentaram-se e colocaram os pés em contato com a água fria. Ficaram ali por um bom tempo conversando, rindo e falando sobre banalidades quando alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Maria.

"- Mamma, a senhora ouviu um barulho?"

"- Não. Apenas os sons habituais do bosque. Por que?"

"- Por um momento achei ter ouvido um ruído estranho." - disse Maria. "- Mas talvez seja apenas impressão." Mal falou isso e Nero, que estava até então deitado na grama, levantou-se e se colocou em posição de sentido. Começou então a latir ferozmente enquanto olhava em direção a algumas árvores próximas.

"- Mamma, não estamos sozinhas aqui. Há alguém que nos está espionando."

"- Então é melhor que voltemos logo para casa!" - disse Virginia em tom alarmado.

"- Não adianta. A pessoa que nos vigia está muito próxima de nós. Não teremos chance de reagir se corrermos. O melhor é ficar aqui e enfrentar o perigo. Pelo menos estamos no descampado e nosso opositor terá que se revelar para nos atacar."

"- Mas minha varinha não está comigo." - sussurrou Virginia. "- Deixei-a em casa pois achei que não seria necessário trazê-la."

"- Mamma, a senhora sabe muito bem que nós bruxos não devemos andar desarmados. Quantas vezes o papà já lhe chamou a atenção por causa disso?" - perguntou Maria em voz muito baixa. Não queria que a pessoa que as estava ameaçando soubesse da situação desfavorável em que ela e mãe se encontravam.

"- Perdoe-me, figlia mia. Mas agora não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu acho melhor que ..." - Virginia não conseguiu terminar a frase que dizia pois foi atingida por um feitiço que a jogou longe. Maria viu que o corpo da mãe fora arremetido violentamente, e, para seu total desespero, constatou que Virginia encontrava-se imóvel, caída no chão.

"- Mamma!" - ela gritou, fazendo menção de correr até lugar onde a mãe estava. Mas não pode agir conforme desejava porque viu que dois vultos agora saíam de detrás das árvores próximas. Nero passou a latir ainda mais forte, rosnava e mostrava seus grandes caninos brancos em ameaça aos homens que se aproximavam.

"- Eu nunca gostei deste cachorro maldito!" - exclamou um deles "- Silêncio" - conjurou o homem, apontando a varinha em direção a Nero, deixando o possante mastim napolitano totalmente mudo.

Maria imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz. Tratava-se de Vittorio, seu ex-noivo. Mas ela não teve tempo de reagir ou de dizer coisa alguma pois ele já conjurava mais um feitiço: "- Avada Kedavra!" - bradou, fazendo com que Nero caísse morto.

"- Nero!" - gritou Maria em prantos enquanto via os dois homens se aproximarem dela rapidamente. Apesar da tristeza que agora a dominava, ela teve forças para empunhar sua varinha em direção a seus opositores.

"- Não se aproximem mais!" - disse ela. "- Fiquem aonde estão!"

"- Você acha que tem chances contra nós dois, minha querida?" - perguntou Vittorio cinicamente. "- Somos dois homens contra uma mulher."

"- Sim, dois homens covardes!" - respondeu Maria, com a voz ainda embargada pelas lágrimas.

"- Como queira. Mas não há outra alternativa para você além de entregar-se e nos seguir. Não me custou nada matar o seu cachorro, posso facilmente também matar a sua mãe. Você não tem idéia do imenso prazer que este ato me daria!"

"- Não faça isso! Você sabe muito bem que o pegariam e o mandariam direto para Azkaban! Deixe minha mãe em paz!"

"- Você acha que eu me preocupo em ser preso? Posso lhe afirmar com a mais absoluta certeza que tenho amigos muito poderosos que garantiriam minha retaguarda e me livrariam da prisão usando de sua influência sobre o Ministério. Agora venha já comigo, antes que eu acabe com Virginia!"

"- Eu não vou com você! Não se aproxime de mim!"

"- Não me provoque, você irá aonde eu quiser que vá!" - gritou Vittorio, aproximando-se dela. Maria viu-se totalmente vencida em número, mas ainda conseguiu conjurar um feitiço antes que Vittorio a alcançasse: "- Petrificus maximus!" - gritou ela, acertando o homem que acompanhava Vittorio e deixando-o completamente imóvel. Tentou voltar-se para o ex-noivo para também atingi-lo, mas ele já estava muito próximo e a agarrou com violência, fazendo com que sua varinha caísse ao chão.

"- Agora vamos ver se você vem comigo ou não! Quem você pensa que é para me desprezar?" - bradou ele, levantando a mão contra ela e atingindo-a em cheio com um violento tapa no rosto. "- Terminei meu casamento para ficar com você e o que recebo em troca? Uma carta malcriada me ordenando que me afaste! Você já deveria saber que eu não recebo ordens de mulher!" - exclamou, novamente agredindo-a sem que ela tivesse oportunidade de defesa.

Vittorio estava visivelmente descontrolado, seus olhos azuis faiscavam de ódio. Ele então começou a arrastar Maria consigo. Puxava-a pelo braço com muita violência. Por mais que ela lutasse, não conseguia livrar-se dele. Sentia uma dor enorme vinda do local onde ele a segurava, seu braço agora ardia imensamente, com se fosse tocado por chamas. Via-se perdida, estava sozinha e não tinha como reagir. Vittorio jogou-a contra uma árvore e sua cabeça bateu fortemente contra o tronco. Ela ficou atordoada, não conseguindo manter-se de pé e caindo ao chão. Mesmo não estando em plena consciência, Maria sabia que ele iria agredi-la novamente. Teve forças apenas para colocar os braços em frente ao corpo a fim de tentar defender-se da violência que inevitavemente viria. Estava já quase desfalecendo quando ouviu ao longe uma voz que lhe era conhecida. "- Papà!" - murmurou ela, perdendo os sentidos.

Neste momento Vittorio teve sua atenção voltada para o lugar de onde vinha a voz e viu que dois homens dali rapidamente se aproximavam. Um era Ângelo Gentili e o outro ele não conhecia. Colocou-se imediatamente em posição de ataque e conjurou "- Alarte Ascendare". Ângelo foi atingido em cheio pelo feitiço sendo arremessado para o alto e caindo ao chão com um grande estrondo. Era óbvio que o velho agora estava fora de combate e não lhe ofereceria mais qualquer perigo. O ex-noivo de Maria então virou-se em direção ao estranho para também atingi-lo quando este conjurou "- Langlock!". A língua de Vittorio imediatamente colou-se ao céu de sua boca, impedindo-o assim de dizer mais qualquer coisa e deixando-o totalmente indefeso. Ele ainda ameaçou tentar atacar com um feitiço não-verbal. "- Protego!" - conjurou o homem. Vittorio foi lançado para trás com violência. O estranho então aproveitou-se da ocasião para se aproximar ainda mais dele e lhe falar com a voz carregada de raiva: "- Seu covarde, aprenda a ser homem! Feitiços não-verbais não funcionam comigo! Vou lhe ensinar uma lição da qual jamais se esquecerá!". O mais não disse, sua boca apenas abriu-se novamente para conjurar: "- Sectumsempra!"

O corpo de Vittorio ficou totalmente recortado, como se inúmeras lâminas invisíveis o tivessem atingido ao mesmo tempo, lacerando-lhe a carne. O sangue começou a jorrar em profusão das feridas abertas, ensopando-lhe as roupas. Ele caiu ao chão pesadamente tomado por dor lancinante, as lágrimas lhe brotavam dos olhos sem que pudesse controlá-las. Severus Snape chegou-se mais perto de seu oponente, seus olhos negros carregados de raiva e desprezo, seus cabelos igualmente negros agitados pelo vento forte que agora soprava, prenunciando uma tempestade violenta que cairia em breve. Sua vontade era liquidar aquele covarde de uma vez por todas, exterminá-lo da face da terra, transformá-lo em pó.

"- Severus, não!"

Severus deu um passo atrás ao ouvir a voz suplicante de Maria. Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para conter a fúria que o dominava, ele apontou a varinha para seu oponente e lhe deu o golpe de misericórdia. "- Estupefaça!". Vittorio parou imediatamente de se contorcer e ficou imóvel, desmaiado no chão.


	55. Espólios de Guerra

**Capítulo LV – Espólios de Guerra**

Maria acordou e olhou à sua volta. Reconheceu imediatamente o rosto querido de Severus que se debruçava sobre ela como os olhos carregados de preocupação.

"- Severus, onde estou?"

"- Você está no hospital, minha querida."

"- E papà e minha mãe? Onde estão?" - perguntou ela, logo em seguida.

"- Sua mãe se recupera bem. Ela está no quarto ao lado do seu. Seu pai ... bem ... eu lamento informá-la de que ele ainda se encontra em estado crítico e precisa de cuidados intensivos. Mas os médicos estão fazendo de tudo para salvá-lo."

"- Ah Severus." - disse ela, mas sua voz for entrecortada pelo choro.

"- Você não pode se emocionar, precisa ficar calma para recuperar-se mais rapidamente. Eu lhe garanto que estou fazendo tudo o que posso para salvar a vida de Ângelo. Já preparei e forneci aos médicos uma poção muito poderosa que é própria para enfermidades causadas por graves ferimentos."

"- Onde ele está?"

"- Em uma ala para pacientes graves."

"- E ele está inconsciente?"

"- Sim, os médicos o estão mantendo em estado de inconsciência para que ele não sinta dor. Os ferimentos causados pela queda que ele sofreu foram muito extensos. Ele teve várias costelas quebradas e o pulmão perfurado. Mas, apesar de ainda estar em estado muito crítico, seu pai já teve uma melhora considerável. Por isso não devemos esperar pelo pior. Angelo é um homem forte, eu acredito que ele irá sobreviver."

Maria levantou-se, tentando sentar-se na cama.

"- Você não deve se levantar, ainda está muito fraca. Sofreu uma forte pancada na cabeça e teve uma concussão. Deite-se por favor."

Maria obedeceu e voltou a deitar-se. Preparava-se para perguntar a Severus mais detalhes sobre o estado de sua mãe quando Jean Pierre, Marco e Ancilla adentraram o quarto.

"- Maria, sorella, como você está?" - perguntou Marco.

"- Eu estou bem. Sinto-me fraca, mas estou totalmente consciente."

"- Eu sou o principal culpado por isso." - disse Jean Pierre. "- Não deveria ter acreditado na tal carta que recebi. Tratava-se apenas de um embuste para me afastar da casa e deixá-los a mercê deste louco."

"- Eu também sou culpado, Jean Pierre." - falou Marco. "- Recebi o convite de amigos para passar o sábado na casa deles e fui, deixando a família desprotegida. Deveria ter desconfiado de que meus amigos estava sob a influência da maldição Imperius. Eles agiam de modo muito estranho quando nós lá chegamos. Maldito Vittorio!"

"- Sim, ele nos afastou da casa para poder aproximar-se de Maria. Só não contava com a presença de Severus no local. Se não fosse por ele, o pior certamente teria acontecido." - concordou Jean Pierre.

"- Então tudo isso foi planejado por Vittorio? A carta que Jean Pierre recebeu convocando-o para ir ao Haiti e o inesperado convite de seus amigos Marco?"

"- É isso mesmo sorella. Aquele biltre deveria estar planejando isso há muitos dias, quem sabe semanas!"

"- Ele me enviou uma carta há quase dois meses pedindo-me para aceitá-lo de volta. Eu respondi pedindo que ele me deixasse em paz. Estranhei o fato de ele não ter insistido, ainda mais sabendo o quão obsessivo Vittorio pode ser quando cisma com alguma coisa. Agora desconfio de que ele já estava tramando tudo isso desde o dia em que recebeu minha resposta."

"- Disso eu tenho plena certeza. Acredito que o plano inicial dele era o de invadir a casa, mas mudou de idéia quando viu que você e sua mãe saíram sozinhas. Certamente achou que a ocasião seria mais propícia para aproximar-se de você e atacá-la do que esperar para entrar na casa e arriscar-se a encontrá-la aquartelada em algum dos cômodos, o que certamente dificultaria o rapto por ele planejado" - disse Severus.

"- Você tem toda razão." - concordou Jean Pierre.

"- De qualquer maneira," – Severus continuou – "tenho cá algumas desconfianças quanto ao passado deste homem."

"- Do que é que você desconfia?" - perguntou Marco.

"- Tenho certeza de que ele está ligado às Artes das Trevas. Os modos que usou para atacar, o prazer que sentia em ferir suas vítimas, isso é característico de bruxos ligados ao mal."

"- Você acha que ele pode ser um Comensal da Morte?" - perguntou Maria.

"- É muito provável que seja. Havia comunidades de bruxos ligados ao Lorde das Trevas em vários países da Europa. Uma delas estava localizada na Itália." - confirmou Severus.

"- Mas como ele conseguiu fugir quando "você-sabe-quem" foi derrotado? E como conseguiu esconder-se esse tempo todo sem ser descoberto, enganando inclusive a nossa família?" - questionou Ancilla.

"- A maioria dos Comensais da Morte foi detida, mas alguns escaparam das garras da lei e se misturaram ao resto da comunidade bruxa. Na verdade, nem mesmo aqueles envolvidos com o Lorde das Trevas conheciam todos os membros da organização." - respondeu Severus.

"- Uma maneira inteligente de manter pelo menos alguns membros a salvo caso houvesse delatores." - disse Jean Pierre.

Severus apenas limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

Marco estava inconformado. "- Tivemos uma víbora em meio a nossa família durante 2 anos e não nos demos conta".

"- Na verdade, fratello, Jean Pierre tentou nos avisar muitas vezes de que suspeitava de Vittorio. Mas nós acabamos não dando ouvidos a ele."

"- É verdade Maria. Jean Pierre, meu irmão, lhe devemos muitos pedidos de desculpas. Eu e papà fazíamos troça de você quando nos dizia que Vittorio era perigoso. Papà não gostava dele, mas achava exagero seu quando o acusava de estar ligado às Artes das Trevas."

"- Vittorio sempre foi ambicioso e sem escrúpulo. Apesar de ter nascido em berço de ouro e de ter sido criado a pão-de-ló, sem que nada lhe faltasse, não se privava de desmerecer as pessoas para poder sentir-se superior. Ele nunca me aceitou como seu irmão Maria. Muitas vezes me dirigiu ofensas pesadíssimas pelo fato de eu ser negro. Disse-me até que eu manchava o nobre sangue da família Gentili com a minha cor e com meu porte negróide."

"- Ele falou esses absurdos para você, meu irmão? Por que nunca nos contou?" - perguntou Marco, indignado.

"- Eu não podia acusá-lo de coisas tão graves sem provas."

"- Mas nós nunca exigiríamos provas físicas de você, Jean Pierre. Sua palavra seria o bastante para nós." - retrucou Maria.

"- Ele certamente se vingaria de todos se eu o denunciasse para a família. Além do mais, quando ele agiu daquela maneira torpe com você, achei que se distanciaria de nós para sempre. Infelizmente me enganei."

"- Todos nós nos enganamos, Jean Pierre. Não devemos mais nos amofinar com este assunto. Só podemos esperar que papà sobreviva sem seqüelas ao ataque que sofreu." - disse Maria, consolando o irmão.

"- Mas é exatamente para falar sobre isso que nós viemos aqui!" - exclamou Jean Pierre, agora muito animado. "- O padrino acordou há uns 30 minutos e já está dando trabalho aos médicos. Graças a força que ele tem e aos cuidados imediatos que Severus lhe prestou, ele está se recuperando muito bem e voltará para casa em poucos dias."

"- Que notícia maravilhosa!" - disse Maria não conseguindo conter a emoção.

"- Maravilhosa mesmo, meu Ângelo precisa ficar bom logo. Não conseguiria viver sem ele me atazanando a paciência e quebrando todos os pratos da cozinha quando tenta ajudar-me a lavar a louça."

"- Mamma! A senhora já está andando por aí?"

"- Estou sim. Meus ferimentos foram mínimos. Apenas desmaiei com a queda. E você, figlia mia, como está se sentindo?" - perguntou Virgina, aproximando-se da cama onde a filha estava deitada.

"- Estou bem, mas Severus não me deixa levantar-me."

"- Severus foi incansável. Não saiu do seu lado um só minuto enquanto você estava desacordada." - disse Ancilla.

"- Ah Severus, você deveria ter voltado a Hogwarts. Albus deve estar precisando de você lá."

"- Hogwarts sobreviverá sem nós por alguns dias. Não se preocupe. O importante é que você se recupere. Informei ao diretor sobre tudo o que aconteceu e só voltaremos ao colégio quando você estiver recuperada. Até lá, Dumbledore ficará responsável por ministrar suas aulas e Filius assumirá o cargo interino de professor de poções."

"- Fico mais tranqüila sabendo disso. Mas ... há quanto tempo estou neste hospital?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Hoje é terça-feira." - respondeu Severus.

"- Então estou aqui desde o sábado! E fiquei desacordada este tempo todo!"

"- Mas você ficará bem, cara mia." - disse Virginia. "- O médico garantiu-me de que eu e você seríamos liberadas para irmos para casa assim que você estivesse consciente e se alimentando. Provavelmente ainda ficaremos aqui por mais uns dois ou três dias até sua recuperação total."

"- Está bem, tomara que não tenhamos que ficar por muito mais tempo. Eu detesto ficar em hospitais, ainda mais como paciente! Mas ... estou notando a ausência de Loumenise ... onde está ela?"

"- Ficou em casa com as crianças. Achamos melhor não trazê-las para o hospital." - disse Ancilla.

"- Fizeram muito bem. É melhor mesmo que as crianças só nos vejam quando estivermos todos recuperados." - assentiu Maria. "- Severus ... e Vittorio ... ele sobreviveu à batalha?" - perguntou ela. Na verdade, estava muito preocupada com a possibilidade de Vittorio não ter resistido aos ferimentos o que exigiria de Severus sérias explicações ao Ministério, podendo até mesmo ser condenado à prisão.

"- Ele também está no hospital e sobreviverá aos ferimentos. Depois que estiver recuperado, será julgado por seus atos e espero que seja condenado e enviado sem muita demora para Azkaban."

"- Mas ele me disse que tem amigos muito influentes que poderão livrá-lo facilmente da prisão. Pareceu confiante de que se livraria de cumprir pena em Azkaban."

"- Disso eu duvido muito." - disse Severus. "- Além de covarde e desprezível, ele também gosta de dizer bravatas."

"- Você tem razão. Vittorio estava apenas querendo intimidar-me. Mas, me conte uma coisa: como foi que você e papà ficaram sabendo que eu e a mamma estávamos em perigo?"

"- Estávamos no laboratório quando nos apareceu um elfo que trazia um recado de Jean Pierre. Ele nos avisava sobre o embuste da carta que recebera e nos pedia para tomar cuidado pois acreditava que estávamos em perigo. Nós então fomos imediatamente procurar você e sua mãe para informá-las sobre o assunto, mas não as achamos. Foi quando encontramos no jardim os elfos-domésticos que trabalham em sua casa e eles nos informaram terem visto as duas se encaminhando para o rio. Sabendo disso, seu pai e eu nos dirigimos até lá para conferir se estavam bem. Os elfos decidiram vir atrás de nós quando ouviram os sons da batalha e acabaram ajudando-me a socorrer os feridos, levando a todos para a casa. Depois, um deles se encarregou de vir até o hospital para buscar ajuda médica imediata."

"- E Nero? Ele morreu não é? Pereceu tentando nos defender."

"- Eu e Jean Pierre o enterramos no jardim da casa com todas as honras de herói. Ele foi um bravo, deu sua vida por nossa família." - disse Marco, com grande tristeza na voz.

"- Ah meus queridos filhos," - falou Virginia - "foi realmente uma perda irreparável e que será sentida por todos nós durante muito tempo. Mas nossa família continua unida, isso é o que importa. Precisamos seguir em frente, recolher e aproveitar ao máximo nossos espólios de guerra. Ainda mais agora que contamos com um novo membro na família. Membro este que, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência conosco, já nos demonstrou de maneira irrefutável todo seu valor e sua coragem. Severus, será que eu posso ter a honra de chamá-lo de filho?"

"- Garanto-lhe que a honra será toda minha."

"- Então venha cá e me dê um abraço. E saiba que qualquer mãe do mundo ficaria muito orgulhosa em ter um filho como você."


	56. O Inquérito

**Capítulo LVI – O Inquérito**

Maria e sua mãe tiveram alta do hospital na quinta-feira. Entretanto, Severus e ela não puderam voltar imediatamente a Hogwarts porque ele precisava responder a um inquérito investigativo aberto pelo Ministério da Magia italiano. Apesar do reconhecimento de que seus atos tinham sido por legítima defesa e para salvar a vida de outrem, os altos escalões do Ministério não aprovavam a utilização do feitiço "Sectumsempra" por ser extremamente violento e atentar contra a vida da pessoa por ele atingida. Por conta disso, Severus teria que prestar depoimento às 9 horas da manhã daquele sábado imediatamente seguinte ao domingo de Páscoa.

Apesar dos protestos veementes de Severus que temia por sua saúde ainda delicada, Maria demonstrou-se firme na decisão de acompanhá-lo para ao menos lhe servir de intéprete. Munidos do intuito de depor a favor dele, Marco e Jean Pierre também fizeram questão de estarem presentes à sessão. O Dr. Gentili recuperava-se bem dos ferimentos que lhe foram inflingidos, mas, por ordens médicas, deveria ficar recolhido à área hospitalar e não poderia depor em favor de seu futuro genro. Virgínia havia ficado com ele no hospital para acalmá-lo e evitar que ele infernizasse a vida de médicos e enfermeiros, tentando convencê-los a deixá-lo sair.

No horário marcado para o início da sessão de inquérito, Severus e seus acompanhantes foram levados até uma sala enorme onde já se encotravam vários representantes do Ministério. Tratava-se de ambiente espaçoso e retangular e que continha pouquíssima mobília em seu interior. Havia no lugar apenas algumas estantes apinhadas de livros, uma mesa onde se postava o escrivão, algumas cadeiras onde ficariam sentadas as possíveis testemunhas de defesa e de acusação e a mesa de inquérito, que era comprida e ficava quase no centro da sala. Perto dela, havia uma cadeira para onde Severus foi conduzido, acompanhado de perto por Maria. Ela explicou prontamente aos presentes que precisaria ficar próxima ao acusado pois também seria responsável pelo trabalho de tradução das perguntas e respostas do inquérito, já que Severus não era versado no idioma italiano. Após ter sua permanência aprovada por todos os que faziam parte da mesa, uma outra cadeira foi trazida e colocada ao lado da cadeira de Severus, a fim de que ela pudesse sentar-se.

"- Muito bem." - disse o presidente da mesa. "- Vamos começar o trabalho de inquérito."

Todos os presentes puderam então sentar-se e a sessão iniciou-se.

"- Diga-nos o seu nome, por favor." - pediu o presidente da mesa.

"- Severus Snape."

"- Qual é a sua profissão?"

"- Sou Mestre de Poções e atualmente trabalho como professor na escola de Magia de Hogwarts, Inglaterra."

"- Sr. Snape, o senhor poderia nos contar os fatos que ocorreram no dia 10 de abril próximo passado e que culminaram que a quase morte do Sr. Vittorio di Trevi?"

Severus começou a falar e Maria passou imediatamente a fazer a tradução simultânea de seu depoimento. Ele começou por contar sobre a carta que Jean Pierre havia recebido convocando-o a regressar imediatamente ao Haiti e sobre o convite que Marco recebera de um amigo pedindo que fosse passar o dia em sua casa. Continuou revelando que ambos os fatos tinham o único intuito de afastar os dois homens da casa para facilitar o ataque à família Gentili. De como ele e Ângelo encontravam-se no laboratório quando receberam o recado de Jean Pierre avisando sobre o perigo que corriam e de como Marco havia descoberto posteriormente que a família do amigo que o convidara encontrava-se sob a maldição Imperius. Depois relatou minuciosamente tudo o que ocorrera quando ele e o Dr. Gentili chegaram até o local onde Maria e Virgínia estavam. De como encontraram a primeira semi-consciente e a segunda ferida e imóvel. Depois relatou como Vittorio havia atingido o Dr. Gentili, quase o matando, o que o obrigou a tomar uma atitude enérgica a fim de impedir que o pior acontecesse.

"- Entendo, Sr. Snape." - disse um dos bruxos que estava sentado à mesa, "- Só não compreendo o porque de usar um feitiço tão violento. O senhor poderia ter apenas atordoado o seu oponente, sem colocar sua vida em risco."

Jean Pierre e Marco se olharam como que não acreditando no que estavam ouvindo. O segundo já ia levantar-se em defesa do futuro cunhado quando Maria olhou para ele, implorando-lhe que não fizesse bobagem. Marco então remexeu-se na cadeira, mas acabou não tomando a atitude que desejava, permanecendo em seu lugar.

"- O Sr. di Trevi," – continuou Severus – "atacou covardemente e sem dó, agredindo duas mulheres indefesas. Minha noiva e sua mãe já se encontravam desacordadas e seriamente feridas. Meu futuro sogro, o Dr. Gentili, foi atingido violentamente e estava caído ao chão, correndo sério risco de morte. Foi então que lancei o feitiço "Langlock", ou "travalíngua", para impedir o Sr. di Trevi de continuar agindo. Entretanto, isso não foi o bastante para detê-lo pois ele tentou atacar-me com um feitiço não-verbal. Para mim, era claro que o intuito deste senhor era o de tirar a vida de todos nós, sem exceção. Se o Sr. di Trevi não teve o pudor de utilizar a maldição imperdoável "Imperius" para atingir seu objetivo de afastar meu futuro cunhado de casa, o que o impediria de conjurar o feitiço da morte contra nós? Devo lembrá-los de que ele não pensou duas vezes quando usou este artifício para matar o cão mastim que pertencia ao Dr. Gentili. Eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse, precisava defender a qualquer custo a família da qual já me sinto parte. Por isso, necessitei utilizar um feitiço que imediatamente o debilitasse, não lhe permitindo mais qualquer movimento de ataque."

"- Mas este feitiço foi categorizado como muito próximo às Artes das Trevas." - retrucou uma bruxa idosa que estava sentada ao lado esquerdo do presidente da mesa.

"- Madame, o feitiço "Sectumsempra" foi inventado por mim mesmo e jamais foi definitivamente categorizado como feitiço proibido." - respondeu calmamente Severus.

"- Então o senhor confessa que este feitiço é de sua autoria?" - perguntou novamente a bruxa.

"- Eu jamais neguei este fato." - respondeu Severus.

"- Sr. Snape, o senhor já esteve ligado às Artes das Trevas?" – A pergunta agora vinha de um bruxo que até então permanecera calado.

"- Isso também nunca foi segredo para ninguém, senhor. Entretanto, fui perdoado por meus atos e desde então minhas ações jamais foram contestadas ou condenadas. Venho exercendo meu cargo como professor em Hogwarts sem que qualquer outra acusação ou suspeita tenham sido levantadas contra mim."

"- Isso é verdade, Sr. Snape." - disse o presidente da mesa. "- Recebemos uma carta escrita por Albus Dumbledore onde ele testemunha sua total confiança no senhor. O diretor de Hogwarts chega até a afirmar que lhe confiaria a guarda de sua própria vida. Ora, Dumbledore é conhecido pela comunidade bruxa do mundo inteiro, todos nós sabemos do seu valor e da sua importância. Portanto, jamais o trataríamos com descrédito."

"- Sim," - corroborou a velha bruxa, "acreditamos em suas boas intenções quando defendia a vida de outras pessoas, nossa única dúvida está no método que utilizou para realizar tal defesa."

"- Mas devemos considerar o fato de que o feitiço "Sectumsempra", apesar de sua violência, jamais foi proibido quando utilizado para auto-defesa." – desta vez a voz vinha do lado oposto da mesa. Todos os olhares se dirigiram para a pessoa que agora falava. Tratava-se de um homem baixo, gordo e de meia-idade, que levantou-se de sua cadeira e dirigiu-se ao centro da sala, ficando frente a frente com o presidente da mesa.

"- É verdade, Gino." - concordou o bruxo que presidia a sessão. "- Contudo, trata-se de um feitiço que causa ferimentos profundos, extremamente violentos. Sem o devido socorro, a vítima chega à morte rapidamente."

"- E o que o Sr. Snape fez logo após tirar seu oponente de combate?" - perguntou o homem que parecia convencido da inocência de Severus.

"- De acordo com os autos que originaram este inquérito, ele requisitou auxílio médico para todos os feridos." - respondeu prontamente a bruxa que servia como uma espécie de secretária da mesa.

"- Isso não vem ao caso." - retrucou a velha bruxa sentada ao lado do presidente. Ela parecia ter o firme propósito de não deixar que Severus saísse dali sem ser formalmente acusado.

"- Mas é claro que vem ao caso." - disse o bruxo de meia-idade, levantando os braços em sinal de exasperação. "- Vamos deixar de hipocrisia aqui e nos apegar aos fatos: Vittorio di Trevi utilizou de artifícios pérfidos, dentre eles uma maldição imperdoável, para afastar Marco Gentili e Jean Pierre Rappaport de casa. Depois, aproveitou-se da aparente fragilidade de família para aproximar-se de sua ex-noiva, com o intuito de feri-la e possivelmente matá-la a título de vingança pois ela se recusava a aceitá-lo de volta quando ele próprio a havia repudiado e publicamente humilhado anteriormente. E nesse ínterim ainda utilizou o feitiço da morte contra o cão da família, que tentava proteger suas donas. Ora senhores, façam-me o favor!"

"- Gino, não é isso que estamos ..." - tentou começar a argumentar a velha bruxa.

"- Mafalda, deixe-me terminar!" - protestou o bruxo. "- Eu ainda não acabei o que tinha para dizer!"

Para total descontentamento da mulher, o presidente da mesa concordou em continuar a ouvir o bruxo que defendia Severus. "- Está bem, continue."

"- Senhor presidente, senhores membros da mesa, Vittorio di Trevi tinha propósitos baixos quando atacou covardemente a família Gentili. Se não fosse pelo Sr. Snape aqui presente, provavelmente teríamos perdido pessoas que são reconhecidamente expoentes no mundo da magia. O Dr. Gentili e sua família já deram provas mais do que suficientes de seu valor para a comunidade bruxa internacional. O que deveria o Sr. Snape fazer? Procurar no catálogo de feitiços um que fosse menos agressivo para que o Sr. di Trevi não ficasse tão ferido? Ora, não me façam rir! Quero que fique aqui registrado o meu protesto. Esse inquérito não deveria ter sido aberto e estamos perdendo nosso precioso tempo acusando um homem cujo único intuito foi o de defender a vida de sua família. Ou será que de agora em diante a legítima defesa também se constitui em ato ilegal?"

"- Gino, é claro que nós reconhecemos o valor da legítima defesa." - respondeu Mafalda.

"- Condenar o direito à legítima defesa jamais passaria por nossa cabeça. Nem mesmo os trouxas seriam capazes de uma idéia tão estapafúrdia." - retrucou um outro bruxo.

"- Então podemos encerrar esta sessão." - concluiu o homem.

O silêncio dominou o ambiente. Aparentemente ninguém tinha mais argumentos para contestar a última afirmação feita.

Foi então que Jean Pierre e Marco pediram permissão para levantar-se. A permissão foi dada e Jean Pierre foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

"- Senhores, os argumentos de nosso amigo Gino são irrefutáveis. Os senhores me conhecem e sabem que luto ferrenhamente contra as Artes das Trevas. Jamais me levantaria para defender um homem que eu soubesse culpado de ações ligadas ao mal. O Sr. Snape foi de uma coragem ímpar, de uma presença de espírito inegável. Se não fosse pela presença dele em nossa casa, certamente estaríamos chorando nossos mortos. Peço aos senhores que considerem todos os fatos e que ponham um fim a este inquérito sem sentido. Acredito que devemos agora concentrar-nos em descobrir toda a rede do mal que está por trás de Vittorio. Nós sabemos que ele não agiu sozinho, que teve ajuda de outros para cometer seu crime. Vamos deixar de transformar o culpado em vítima. Vittorio e seus comparsas são os que merecem punição e não o Sr. Snape." – pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Severus podia ver que Jean Pierre, sempre tão ponderado, estava a ponto de explodir de raiva.

"- É mesmo um absurdo tudo isso!" - exclamou Marco, concordando com o irmão. "- Enquanto estamos aqui discutindo a cor dos olhos dos testrálios e outras futilidades afins, temos uma possível rede ligada às Artes das Trevas solta lá fora. É nisso que devemos pensar agora."

Os bruxos da comissão de inquérito começaram então a conversar em tom baixo, obviamente deliberando sobre tudo o que havia sido dito. O homem chamado Gino foi convocado a voltar para a mesa a fim de que uma decisão final fosse tomada.

Enquanto seu destino era discutido pela mesa de inquério, Severus olhou para Maria e imediatamente percebeu que ela não parecia bem. Seu rosto estava muito pálido e seus lábios quase sem cor.

"- Você não está se sentindo bem. Deveria ter ficado em casa repousando." - ele sussurrou, de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir.

"- Eu vou ter todo tempo do mundo para descansar quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. Jamais conseguiria ficar em casa simplesmente esperando que o crucificassem aqui." - respondeu ela, também em voz baixa.

"- Quem é o homem que me defende?" - perguntou Severus.

"- É Gino Mazzetti. Ele é conhecido por ter opiniões firmes e não gostar de conversa fiada. Ele e meu pai são grandes amigos, além de terem um parentesco distante."

Mal acabou de falar e toda a mesa de inquérito parou de discutir. Aparentemente, haviam chegado a uma conclusão final.

"- Peço a todos que se ponham de pé para que nosso veredito seja dado." - pediu o presidente.

Todos os presentes levantaram-se e ficaram aguardando pela sentença.

"- Senhor Severus Snape," – começou o presidente da mesa – "após analisarmos sob vários aspectos os fatos ocorridos no último dia 10 de abril próximo passado, esta comissão definiu que o senhor agiu em legítima defesa de si e de outrem e que seu ato foi de extrema coragem. O uso do feitiço "Sectumsempra", apesar de condenado se usado com leviandade, foi de vital importância para preservar a vida de todas as vítimas. Além disso, o senhor demonstrou uma eficiência ímpar quando conseguiu socorrer os envolvidos, inclusive os homens que tentaram ceifar as vidas de pessoas que lhe são queridas, levando todos ao atendimento hospitalar. Se não fosse pelo senhor e por sua competência e impressionante destreza, os fatos ocorridos no dia em questão certamente se desencadeariam em tragédia irreversível. Por estes motivos e sempre considerando que a vida é o bem mais precioso que existe e que deve ser defendida a qualquer custo, determinamos que o senhor está liberado e poderá voltar ao seu país de origem sem maiores delongas. Considero este inquérito fechado e sem possibilidades de ser reaberto." Dito isto, bateu o martelo sobre a mesa e imediatamente retirou-se, seguido por todos os outros bruxos que faziam parte da comissão de inquérito.

Aquele pesadelo havia finalmente terminado.


	57. Os Quatro Direitos

**Capítulo LVII – Os Quatro Direitos**

Apesar dos protestos de seu médico particular, Ângelo Gentili conseguiu sua alta hospitalar na terça-feira imediatamente seguinte ao dia do inquérito. Enquanto Virgínia ficou em casa providenciando que tudo estivesse devidamente arrumado para a volta do marido, o resto da família foi em peso até o hospital a fim de trazê-lo de volta à casa.

E foi assim que, acompanhando por filhos, netos e agregados, o velho Dr. Gentili deixou o hospital e rumou alegremente de volta ao lar. Quando chegaram à propriedade da família, Ângelo recusou-se a sentar-se na cadeira de rodas que lhe era oferecida e preferiu apoiar-se no filho Marco e caminhar até a porta que o levaria ao interior da casa.

"- Meus queridos," – disse ele quando toda a família já encontrava-se reunida e confortavelmente acomodada na sala de estar – "vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz por ter a todos vocês aqui. Não tenho como agradecer a você Severus, por ter salvo a vida de minha filha, de minha esposa e a minha própria. Venha cá e me dê uma abraço, figlio mio." - continuou, ainda movimentando-se com dificuldade.

Severus aproximou-se e o abraçou. "- Fico muito feliz que você esteja bem e de volta à sua casa." - disse ele, ajudando Ângelo a voltar a sentar-se.

"- Eu é que fico feliz pela paciência que você demonstrou com aquela gente do Ministério. Eles não têm mesmo o que fazer!"

"- Ainda bem que Gino Mazzetti estava presente ao inquérito." - falou Marco.

"- Gino esteve no hospital um dia antes da sessão de inquérito. Havia sido convocado para participar e gostaria de saber a minha versão dos fatos. Você sabem que eu e ele somos amigos de longa data."

"- Eu não tinha conhecimento de que ele foi visitá-lo." - disse Virgínia. "- Ele deve ter ido ao hospital no momento em que eu voltei para casa a fim de descansar um pouco."

"- Isso mesmo. Ele chegou um pouco tarde, fora do horário habitual de visita." - respondeu o Dr. Gentili.

"- E Gino veio falar com o senhor por livre e espontânea vontade ou o senhor mandou chamá-lo?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Ele veio porque quis. Gino é um homem decente e nunca gostou de Vittorio. Ele veio falar comigo muitas vezes quando você e Vittorio eram noivos. Dizia que não confiava nele e me chamava de pai relapso por não impedir o relacionamento entre vocês dois. Gino é um homem intenso, ele não conseguia entender que eu procuro dar aos meus filhos total liberdade para tomar suas próprias decisões."

"- Sim, e o que ele queria saber?" - perguntou Virgínia.

"- Só queria ter certeza de que Severus era confiável. Não há ninguém na comunidade bruxa que esteja alheio à fama de Severus como profundo conhecedor de feitiços defensivos e como Mestre de Poções. Gino só queria ouvir a minha opinião sobre o caráter de Severus pois ele sabe muito bem que eu, apesar de não me meter na vida pessoal de meus filhos, lhe diria com sinceridade o que penso a respeito do futuro marido de Maria. Quando viu que eu tenho por Severus a máxima consideração, ficou resolvido a acabar de vez com o inquérito antes que este pudesse nos trazer mais aborrecimentos."

"- Gino deve ter ficado muito satisfeito com a conversa que teve com o senhor, papà. Ele calou a boca até mesmo da velha Mafalda Trotta quando ela começou a falar aquelas baboseiras habituais." - disse Marco, sorrindo.

"- É mesmo?" - perguntou Ângelo surpreso. "- Essa eu gostaria de ver. Mafalda tem sempre um argumento idiota para defender pessoas abjetas e criminosas."

"- Mas esse é o trabalho dela, Ângelo. Ela funciona como promotora em casos de inquérito. É o que podemos chamar de advogada do diabo" - retrucou Virgínia.

"- Sim. Eu não discuto isso. Discuto apenas o prazer que ela parece ter em importunar a vida dos outros!"

"- Mamma, papà, vamos deixar isso para trás." - disse Maria, apaziguando os ânimos. O importante é que nós estamos juntos. Apesar da morte de nosso querido Nero, nossa família saiu deste desastre contando muito mais ganhos do que perdas."

"- Você está certíssima Maria." - falou Jean Pierre. "- A família Gentili está mais unida do que nunca."

"- Então vamos comemorar!" - exclamou Ângelo animadamente. "- E não há melhor maneira de fazer isso do que com uma lauta refeição! Virgínia, a quantas anda o almoço?"

"- Está quase pronto e os elfos já estão colocando a mesa. Mas você não pode comer de tudo o que vê pela frente. O médico recomendou alimentação leve e balanceada pelos próximos 15 dias."

"- Ah, sim. Isto significa que eu vou ter que passar as 2 semanas seguintes comendo folhas e frutas como se fosse um boi manso! Nem pensar!"

"- Mas papà, são ordens médicas." - protestou Maria.

"- E quem foi que disse que eu acredito em médicos? Eu vou comer muito bem, obrigado. Senão, como terei forças para voltar à ativa? Vou acabar raquítico se seguir à risca as ordens daqueles açougueiros."

"- Está bem, está bem." - contemporizou Virgínia. "- Mas não vá exagerar."

"- Mulher, e quando é que eu exagero? Sou um exemplo perfeito de controle à mesa. A gula não está listada entre meus pecados capitais."

"- Isso porque você não considera a gula como pecado!" - retrucou ela.

"- Está bem, agora você me pegou. Mas como alguém pode ser feliz com o estômago vazio? Severus, eu costumo dizer que há quatro direitos que um homem, ou mulher, deve ter e que são inalienáveis: um trabalho ao qual possa dedicar-se e onde possa ser útil, uma família que lhe dê apoio e suporte, um prato cheio de comida deliciosa à mesa nas refeições e uma cama confortável onde possa dormir e aproveitar outras coisas boas da vida, juntamente com sua cara-metade." - disse o velho, piscando marotamente em direção a Virgínia.

"- Ângelo, não me faça vergonha!" - retrucou ela, completamente sem graça. "- Agora vamos todos para a mesa que o almoço já está servido."

A família levantou-se em peso e se dirigiu para a mesa posta. O Dr. Gentili recusou a ajuda dos filhos, preferiu apoiar-se no braço que Severus lhe oferecia para levantar-se e também seguir na direção do delicioso aroma de comida que agora enchia o ar.

"- Severus," - disse ele em tom confidencial, enquanto os dois caminhavam juntos para a sala onde a refeição era servida - "quero que saiba que jamais o condenarei por ter usado "Sectumsempra" contra Vittorio. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, teria feito o mesmo, ou até coisa pior. Obrigado mais uma vez por salvar nossas vidas."

"- Não é necessário o agradecimento, fiz apenas ...."

"- Apenas o que você considerava ser seu dever." - completou Ângelo. "- Mas às vezes o que consideramos que seja nosso dever pode nos custar muito. Poderia ter custado sua própria vida e quase lhe custou sua liberdade." - continuou o velho, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

"- Perder a vida não seria preço tão alto a pagar, considerando que a única alternativa restante seria permitir que Maria, você e Virgínia fossem mortos. Não ... definitivamente minha vida vale muito menos do que a vida de qualquer um de vocês. E quanto a perder a liberdade ... bom ... isso não seria nada agradável, mas valeria à pena só pelo fato de sabê-los seguros e bem."

"- Ah Severus, você é um homem de valor inestimável. Quero que saiba que, enquanto eu estiver vivo, jamais permitirei que duvidem de sua honra ou que contestem a sua moral."

"- Eu já cometi de atos horríveis do quais tenho vergonha." - disse Severus, com a voz carregada de culpa.

"- Sim, mas não é isso o mais importante, figlio mio. Todo nós cometemos erros, um mais graves, outros mais leves." - falou Ângelo, agora parando e colocando a mão direita sobre o ombro de seu interlocutor. "- O mais importante é que aprendamos com os erros cometidos e tiremos deste aprendizado forças para continuar a vivendo e aprendendo. O homem não veio a este mundo para ter felicidade plena pois esta só existe na total ignorância."

Severus parou por um segundo e ficou olhando pensativo para o homem que estava à sua frente. "- Eu jamais pensei sob esse aspecto." - disse ele finalmente.

"- Quanto mais sei, mais sei que nada sei." - continuou Ângelo. "- Essa frase e atribuída a um filósofo trouxa chamado Sócrates e resume nossa real finalidade neste mundo. Quanto mais aprendemos, mais queremos aprender e mais vemos que nada sabemos. Por isso, só tem felicidade completa aquele que nada sabe, que de nada tem ciência. Mas esses ou são loucos, ou são velhos gagás, ou são crianças recém-nascidas. E nós, meu caro, felizmente não fazemos parte de nenhuma destas três categorias."

"- Não, definitivamente não fazemos." - respondeu Severus com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- E nem queremos fazer! Porque nós nunca vamos ficar loucos e muito menos caducos! Agora vamos comer, que meu estômago já está a ponto de cometer autofagia!"

Os dois foram finalmente juntar-se ao resto da família que já os esperava para o almoço.

Enquanto fazia mais uma refeição cercado por aquela gente maravilhosa, Severus Snape refletia sobre os quatro direitos do homem segundo a concepção de Ângelo Gentili. Durante muito tempo em sua vida ele havia sido privado de todos eles, relegado a uma posição secundária, sentindo-se sem importância para o resto do mundo, sem família que o apoiasse, sem ter o que comer ou o que vestir, tendo por cama apenas um lençol estendido sobre chão nu, sem ter alguém que o amasse e o valorizasse. Mesmo após tornar-se adulto, por anos e anos a fio, ele havia sido condenado por si próprio a uma vida sem direitos, sem esperança, sem conforto e sem alegrias. Mas ali, cercado pelos Gentili, ao lado de sua amada Maria, Severus finalmente entendia e aceitava de bom grado que os quatro direitos inalienáveis do homem também eram seus.


	58. Doce Regresso

**Capítulo LVIII – Doce Regresso**

Apesar dos protestos de toda a família, Maria e Severus precisavam deixar a casa dos Gentili. Os dois fizeram suas malas para retornarem a Hogwarts logo após o jantar daquele mesmo dia.

"- Por que não ficam até o fim da semana?" - questionou Ângelo.

"- Ah papà, gostaríamos muito de ficar mais um pouco, mas não podemos. Precisamos retomar as aulas e também o trabalho de tradução de enciclopédia."

"- Eu entendo vocês, figlia mia." - falou Virgínia.

"- Há apenas um ponto que preciso resolver antes de voltarmos." - dessa vez era Severus quem falava. "- Ângelo, Virgínia, tantas coisas aconteceram que eu não tive oportunidade de pedir oficialmente a vocês a mão de sua filha em casamento."

"- Não há necessidade para tantas formalidades, homem! E claro que eu e Virgínia lhe concedemos a mão de Maria!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili. "- Nós sabemos que é isso o que ela quer e apreciamos imensamente tê-lo como parte da família. Agora que o pedido foi feito e devidamente aceito, queremos ver um beijo entre os noivos para selar a união dos dois."

"- Papà, não deixe Maria e Severus sem graça!" - disse Marco.

"- Sem graça por que? Não entendo. Os dois já estão juntos há um certo tempo. Que mal há em trocarem um beijo diante de nós?"

"- Não há mal algum, papà. Venha cá Severus, me dê um beijo."

Completamente sem graça, mas incapaz de negar esse pedido ao futuro sogro, Severus aproximou-se da noiva e lhe beijou os lábios ternamente.

"- Agora estou mais feliz!" - comemorou Ângelo. "- Muito bem, vão em paz. Sei que não posso mais prendê-los aqui. E não se preocupem comigo porque estou muito bem. Daqui a alguns poucos dias voltarei às minhas atividades normais."

"- Não vá desobedecer o período de descando indicado pelo médico, papà. E faça tudo o que ele e a mamma lhe pedirem." - recomendou Maria.

"- Pode deixar, figlia mia. Vou colocar seu pai nos trilhos." - falou Virgínia.

Maria assentiu com a cabeça para a mãe e o casal dirigiu-se a todos para as despedidas.

A lareira da sala de estar já estava pronta para ser usada e levou-os de volta a Hogwarts, onde foram efusivamente recepcionados por Dumbledore e Minerva.

"- Como você está se sentindo, Maria?" - perguntou a professora de transfiguração no minuto em que colocou seus olhos na amiga.

"- Estou muito bem. Aliás, todos lá em casa estão ótimos!"

"- E o seu ex-noivo?" – dessa vez era Dumbledore quem perguntava.

"- Ainda não saiu do hospital. Mas, assim que o fizer, será enviado ao Ministério para que seu julgamento possa ser marcado. Meu pai, Severus, Marco e Jean Pierre já foram arrolados como testemunhas de acusação".

"- Ele não escapará da punição, minha querida." - disse Minerva.

"- Espero sinceramente que não." - concordou Maria.

"- Falando em punição," – disse Snape – "como anda o comportamento de Lockhart?"

"- Continua o mesmo pavão de sempre." - respondeu a professora de transfiguração, em tom aborrecido. "- O homem é um louco incurável. Parece que se esqueceu de tudo o que fez e continua a saltitar pelo colégio como se fora a mais inocente das criaturas."

"- Contanto que ele respeite as regras que foram estabelecidas," – disse Dumbledore – "vamos deixá-lo continuar sua vida de fantasias."

"- Eu acho que melhor expressão seria "vida de sandices". Mas você parece preferir usar um tom de linguagem mais ameno, não é Albus?"

"- Deixe para lá Minerva. Não vamos permitir de Gilderoy nos tire do sério." - falou Maria.

"- Contanto que ele não se aproxime de você, Lockhart pode fazer o que lhe apetecer." - resmungou Severus. "- Mas se desrespeitar a distância estipulada, mesmo que seja por apenas um milímetro, ele vai se ver comigo."

"- Não se amofine, Severus." - disse Dumbledore, em tom apaziguador, "- Gilderoy pode acreditar em algumas das maluquices que ele mesmo inventa, mas sabe muito bem que não é páreo para um bruxo como você. E se há uma coisa que Lockhart tem de sobra é amor próprio."

"- Veremos até que ponto isso é verdade. Estarei preparado para puni-lo com severidade caso ele não se comporte."

"- Tenho certeza de que estará." - disse Dumbledore com um meio sorriso nos lábios. "- Muito bem, mas é melhor os dois irem descansar agora para poderem retornar ao trabalho amanhã."

"- O que foi que você disse aos alunos para justificar nossa ausência, Albus?"

"- Nada demais. Apenas que foram designados para resolver uma situação especial e que estariam de volta assim que terminassem o trabalho. Para dizer a verdade, os alunos pareceram muito felizes em ficar alguns dias sem seu professor de Poções e nem retrucaram quando lhes dei a notícia."

"- Tenho consciência disso, diretor. Prometo-lhe que esta alegria acabará assim que eu voltar ao trabalho."

"- Disso eu não tenho a mínima dúvida." - respondeu Dumbledore. "- Mas não se preocupe, Filius não deixou que a matéria atrasasse."

"- Tenho total confiança na competência do professor Flitwick." - assentiu Severus.

"- E você ficou responsável por minhas aulas, não é Albus? Agradeço muito por isso."

"- Ah sim, fiquei. Mas é claro que minha competência na matéria de línguas exóticas não se compara à sua. Os alunos certamente aguardam com ansiedade por sua volta."

"- Eu eu aguardo ansiosa para voltar a lecionar."

"- Sim, mas agora você precisa descansar." - falou Minerva. "- Sabemos que ainda está convalescente."

"- Eu vou para meu quarto agora mesmo."

"- Então vamos." - disse Severus. "- Eu a acompanho até seus aposentos para evitar que Lockhart, ao vê-la, perca a noção do perigo e resolva aproximar-se de você."

"- Uma boa noite para o dois, então. E deixem suas bagagens aqui. Eu peço que os elfos levem as malas para seus quartos amanhã pela manhã" - disse Dumbledore.

"- Isso mesmo. Durmam bem e descansem." - concordou Minerva.

Maria abraçou a amiga e o diretor antes de retirar-se. Severus limitou-se a aceitar seus votos de boa noite acenando com a cabeça.

Os dois saíram da sala de Dumbledore, rumando imediatamente para a torre de Corvinal e só pararam quando chegaram em frente à porta do quarto dela.

"- Você está se sentindo bem?" - perguntou Severus, antes de despedir-se.

"- Estou ótima, só um pouquinho cansada." - respondeu ela.

"- Morro de saudades de tê-la em meu braços. Você não sabe o quanto sinto falta de ficarmos a sós."

"- Então ... entre comigo." - convidou ela com um sorriso nos lábios. "- Também eu já não vejo a hora de ficar a sós com você."

"- Não, você precisa descansar. Eu posso esperar até amanhã."

"- Mas eu não posso ... e não quero." - disse Maria baixinho, pegando-o pela mão e já abrindo a porta.

Severus não retrucou e nem resistiu. Obedientemente acompanhou-a, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois que conhecera Maria, partilhar de uma cama confortável com sua cara-metade e aproveitar com ela o que Ângelo Gentili chamava de "as outras coisas boas da vida" era, definitivamente, o direito inalienável do Homem que ele mais apreciava.


	59. Um Novo Ataque

Capítulo LIX – Um Novo Ataque

O próximo jogo de Quadribol seria entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Os alunos estavam em polvorosa e as torcidas começaram a se animar uma semana antes da realização do evento.

A tradução da enciclopédia de poções agora andava a passos mais lentos pois todos os esforços eram dedicados à tarefa de descobrir o último ingrediente da fórmula da "visão elementar". Depois de ser informado pelo Dr. Gentili sobre a real finalidade desta poção e constatando que faltavam apenas 10 volumes da enciclopédia a serem traduzidos, Severus conversou com Maria sobre o assunto e ambos acharam por bem que seria primordial passarem mais tempo focando-se apenas no trabalho de tentar juntar as duas partes do enigma cuja solução os levaria ao ingrediente que faltava.

Os dois passavam quase todas as suas horas livres, ou no laboratório de poções ou na biblioteca. Porém, nada acharam que desse um sentido ao quebra-cabeças que tinham em mãos. O próprio Dr. Gentili, com o intuito de facilitar o trabalho, enviou para a filha vários livros sobre a cultura Celta-Élfica. Maria leu e releu todos eles, mas nada encontrou.

O sábado amanheceu com um sol radioso e uma brisa leve e fresca. Os alunos tomaram o café da manhã em clima eufórico e depois rumaram a seus dormitórios a fim de preparar-se para o jogo.

"- Acho melhor descansarmos um pouco hoje." - disse Maria, quando sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Severus para fazer a refeição matinal. "- Estamos trabalhando há muito tempo na mesma coisa, nossos cérebros já não funcionam como deveriam. Creio que um fim-de-semana de descanso nos fará bem."

"- Concordo com você." - respondeu Severus em voz baixa. "- O que você gostaria de fazer? Quer dar um passeio pela floresta proibida?"

"- Eu pensei que nós fôssemos assistir ao jogo de Quadribol. Minerva me chamou e eu aceitei o convite."

"- Eu preferia fazer coisa mais agradável, mas se você vai ao jogo eu a acompanharei."

"- Está bem. Combinado."

"- Espero por você aqui no salão principal meia hora antes do início do jogo." - disse ele.

"- Ótimo! Não me atrasarei."

Severus retirou-se em direção às masmorras. Maria permaneceu no salão principal e entabulou animada conversa com a professora de transfiguração.

A assunto estava tão interessante e envolvente que as duas perderam a noção do tempo.

"- Por Merlin!" - exclamou Minerva. "- Preciso apressar-me. Tenho que me preparar para o jogo. Quero chegar ao estádio com bastante antecedência."

"- Vá Minerva. Nos encontraremos depois." - respondeu Maria.

As duas professoras saíram imediatamente e seguiram para escadas opostas que as levariam ao seu destino.

Assim que saiu do salão principal e começou a subir as escadas a fim de dirigir-se aos seus aposentos, Maria ouviu uma voz que a fez arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça ...

"- Matar desta vez ... me deixe cortar ... estraçalhar ..."

Ela ficou por alguns segundos totalmente imóvel. Não conseguia tomar ação alguma. Sabia que o monstro atacaria em breve e precisava urgentemente falar com Severus.

Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, causando estranhamento a alguns alunos que passavam e rumou em direção às masmorras. Bateu à porta do laboratório de poções, mas não obteve resposta. Foi até o quarto dele, mas ele também não estava lá. "- Talvez esteja no salão comunal ..." - pensou ela, já dirigindo-se para o local. Quando chegou próximo ao salão, encontrou Draco Malfoy e seus inseparáveis companheiros Crabbe e Goyle.

"- Meninos, vocês viram o professor Snape?" - perguntou ela.

"- Ele está no salão comunal." - respondeu o menino louro medindo-a dos pés à cabeça. "- O que a senhora quer com ele?" - perguntou, de maneira arrogante.

"- É um assunto que só interessa aos professores, Draco. Você poderia chamar o professor Snape para mim?"

"- Talvez sim, talvez não." - retrucou Malfoy.

"- O que é que nós ganhamos se o chamarmos para a senhora?" - perguntou Crabbe.

"- Quem sabe uma melhora em nossas notas." - sugeriu Goyle.

Maria então perdeu a paciência: "- Vão chamar o professor Snape agora ou tirarei 10 pontos de Sonserina por conta de sua insolência."

"- A senhora não teria coragem de fazer isso." - disse Malfoy, sorrindo maliciosamente. "- O professor Snape não permitiria."

Quando Maria ia retrucar, a porta do salão comunal se abriu e Severus apareceu.

"- O que está acontecendo aqui?" - perguntou ele.

"- Professor Snape, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor mas os alunos de sua casa estavam impedindo-me do fazê-lo."

"- Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, quando a professora Gentili quiser falar comigo é porque trata-se de assunto sério. Peçam desculpas a ela imediatamente!"

"- Mas professor Snape, ela ameaçou tirar 10 pontos de nossa casa." - choramingou Drago.

"- Provavelmente porque vocês lhe deram motivos o suficiente para fazê-lo. Agora vamos, peçam desculpas antes que eu mesmo me veja obrigado a penalizar a nobre casa de Sonserina pelos maus modos de seus alunos."

"- Desculpe-nos professora Gentili." -disse Draco em voz tão baixa que mal pode ser ouvida.

"- Sr. Malfoy, eu não escutei o que o senhor disse. Poderia repeti-lo de maneira que seja audível para ouvidos humanos?" - falou Severus.

O menino louro repetiu, agora em tom bem mais alto, o seu pedido de desculpas.

"- Desculpas aceitas, Draco." - disse Maria.

"- E os outros dois ... ainda não os ouvi se desculparem."

Crabbe e Goyle se entreolharam como que não acreditando que aquelas palavras vinham do chefe de sua casa. Entretanto, mesmo dois idiotas como eles tinham a noção do perigo e viram que Snape falava muito sério. Virando-se para Maria, rapidamente pediram desculpas e saíram dali correndo, acompanhados de perto por Draco.

"- Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Severus, em tom preocupado, assim que os meninos se distanciaram o bastante a ponto de não mais poder escutá-lo.

"- Ouvi aquela voz novamente. O monstro saiu da Câmara Secreta e vai atacar em breve. Severus, temo pelos alunos que têm ascendência trouxa. O perigo para eles é iminente."

"- Onde você escutou a voz?"

"- Eu ia em direção a meus aposentos quando a ouvi. Estava carregada de raiva e falava em matar, em estraçalhar. Foi horrível!"

"- Em que andar você estava?"

"- Já havia subido uns 3 lances de escada."

Severus olhou para ela bastante preocupado. "- Vamos falar com o diretor." - disse ele, após alguns segundos.

"- Sim, é o melhor que podemos fazer neste momento."

Os dois professores rumaram sem demoras para a sala de Dumbledore e quando chegaram ao salão principal foram interceptados por Minerva:

"- Vocês irão ao jogo, não é?" - perguntou ela com um sorriso.

"- Vamos sim, Minerva."

"- Que ótimo! Estou animadíssima!"

"- Você viu Albus por aí?" - perguntou Maria, tentando manter um tom casual.

"- Ele deve estar na sala dele preparando-se para o jogo. Albus adora Quadribol!"

"- É o que pensávamos. Obrigada Minerva." - disse Maria.

"- O que foi que aconteceu?" - perguntou a professora de transfiguração. O sorriso que antes lhe enfeitava o rosto rapidamente feneceu.

"- Não queria deixá-la preocupada, ainda mais hoje que é dia de jogo, mas ... mas ... acho que teremos um novo ataque. Eu ... bem ... er ... ouvi a voz do monstro quando subia para meus aposentos." - falou Maria com relutância.

"- Por Merlin, você tem certeza? Não pode ser apenas uma impressão?"

"- Eu tenho certeza." - respondeu Maria, desta vez de maneira firme. "- Já ouvi esta voz antes e infelizmente temos um ataque do monstro sempre que a escuto."

"- Albus me contou sobre isso. Mas há tanto tempo que o monstro não ataca que preferi iludir-me e pensar que estávamos livres dele. De qualquer maneira, é bom que você e Severus vão falar com Albus. Eu vou procurar os alunos que estejam pelos corredores e pedir-lhes para dirigirem-se todos ao campo de Quadribol. Lá estarão bem mais seguros."

"- Faça isso, Minerva. Iremos falar com Albus imediatamente."

Enquanto Severus e Maria foram sem demora falar com Dumbledore, Minerva correu na direção contrária a fim de achar alunos desgarrados e enviá-los para o estádio.

Ao entrarem na sala do diretor, os dois encontraram o velho bruxo munido de espírito bastante festivo. Era mais do que notório que ele adorava jogos de Quadribol, principalmente quando Grifinória estava no páreo. Entretanto, assim que entraram, Dumbledore pareceu aperceber-se de que tinham urgência para lhe falar e deu-lhes imediata atenção.

Maria então lhe contou sobre a voz que ouvira. Albus ficou alarmado. "- É melhor mandarmos todos os alunos para fora. Eles ficarão mais seguros se estiverem reunidos no estádio." - disse ele.

"- Minerva já está se encarregando disso." - respondeu Maria.

"- Ainda bem, assim fico mais tranqüilo."

Mal falou isso e a porta novamente se abriu. Dessa vez era Minerva quem entrara e seu semblante estava carregado, seus olhos azuis denotavam grande preocupação.

"- Minerva, o que foi que aconteceu?" - perguntou imediatamente o velho bruxo assim que a viu entrar.

"- Albus, um novo ataque ... um ataque duplo!"

"- Quem foram a vítimas?" - perguntou Maria, em tom alarmado.

"- A monitora Penélope Clearwater, aluna de Corvinal do quinto ano e Hermione Granger, aluna de Grifinória do segundo ano foram encontradas próximo à biblioteca! Ambas estão petrificadas!"

"- Minerva, vá imediatamente ao estádio e cancele o jogo. Peça que os alunos dirijam-se sem demora aos salões comunais e diga que fiquem lá até que recebam as instruções que serão dadas pelos diretores de cada casa. Severus e Maria, venham comigo. Precisamos falar com Filius e Pomona. Como chefes das casas de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, eles devem saber de todos os detalhes sobre este novo ataque para que possam dar mais informações aos seus alunos."

"- Mas Albus, o que acontecerá com Hogwarts?" - questionou Maria, enquanto os três procuravam por pelo professor Flitwick e pela professora Sprout, a fim de colocá-los a par da situação.

"- Não sei minha querida." - respondeu o velho bruxo, seu cenho tão carregado como ela jamais havia visto antes. "- Talvez esse seja o fim de Hogwarts, talvez o monstro libertado pelo herdeiro de Sonserina seja o maior algoz que já enfrentamos. Infelizmente, temos que nos preparar para o pior."


	60. Duas Baixas a Lamentar

**Capítulo LX – Duas Baixas a Lamentar**

O novo ataque do monstro obrigou o diretor de Hogwarts a tomar medidas drásticas que foram devidamente informadas aos alunos: todos os alunos deveriam voltar à sala comunal de suas casas até as seis horas da tarde. Nenhum aluno deveria sair dos dormitórios após essa hora. Um professor os acompanharia a cada aula. Nenhum aluno deveria usar o banheiro a não ser escoltado por um professor. Todos os treinos e jogos de Quadribol seriam adiados e não haveria mais qualquer atividade noturna no colégio.

Severus foi até o salão comunal de Sonserina e passou cuidadosamente cada uma das novas regras aos alunos. Após fazê-lo, perguntou se havia alguma dúvida quanto às normas estipuladas. Como todos permaneceram em silêncio, ele deixou o salão e dirigiu-se imediatamente à sala do diretor.

Quando lá chegou, foi informado de que Dumbledore havia estipulado que os professores fariam ronda em turnos de quatro horas cada, durante toda a noite, a fim de evitar que novos ataques acontecessem. Para facilitar o trabalho, a vigília seria feita em duplas e Severus e Maria foram designados para o segundo turno daquela noite.

"- É melhor que você vá descansar um pouco." - disse Severus em voz baixa, assim que os dois saíram da sala do diretor. "- O nosso turno começa à meia-noite e vai até às quatro horas da manhã. Aproveite as quatro próximas horas para dormir."

"- Não sei se vou conseguir pregar o olho. Estou preocupada demais. Ouvi dizer que o Ministro da Magia enviou uma mensagem a Albus e virá a Hogwarts ainda esta noite. Ficom com medo do que possa acontecer se eles afastarem nosso diretor."

"- Este é certamente um risco que corremos. Mas posso garantir-lhe que, mesmo afastado da escola, Dumbledore dará um jeito de estar sempre a par de tudo o que aqui acontece."

"- Eu sei, Severus. Mas a ausência de Albus será um prato cheio para certos bruxos. Você sabe bem do que eu estou falando."

"- Sei e posso garantir-lhe de que já há uma movimentação destes bruxos. Lucius Malfoy mandou-me uma mensagem informando-me de que virá pessoalmente ao colégio a fim de averiguar os detalhes deste novo ataque. Posso garantir-lhe que Lucius não é homem de dar ponto sem nó."

"- Ele é o pai de Draco, não é?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Sim, Draco é o único filho de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy."

"- Não sei porque, mas nunca gostei deste menino. Ele é arrogante e dissimulado. Não sei como você o suporta!"

"- Não posso levantar suspeitas sobre minha posição em Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy foi Comensal da Morte e me conhece muito bem. Se eu fizer qualquer movimento que ele considere irregular ou suspeito, certamente não terei chances de manter meu trabalho como agente duplo."

"- Eu entendo, meu querido." - disse Maria. "- Acho melhor fazer o que você me pediu e tentar descansar um pouco. Aliás, seria melhor que você também descansasse."

"- Não se preocupe comigo. Vou levá-la até a porta de seus aposentos e virei buscá-la quando faltarem 30 minutos para o início do nosso turno."

"- Está bem." - concordou ela.

Severus a acompanhou até a porta do quarto e só retirou-se quando viu que ela já havia entrado e fechara a porta por dentro.

------ xxx ------

Maria tentou dormir, mas o sono simplesmente não lhe vinha. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, parecia escutar a voz sibilante da criatura: "Matar dessa vez ... me deixe cortar ... estraçalhar ..."

Virou-se muitas e muitas vezes na cama, mas não conseguiu relaxar a ponto de permitir que o sono chegasse.

Vendo que suas tentativas eram infrutíferas, foi até a estante de livros e para pegar um deles e ler um pouco. Nos últimos dias tinha se dedicado totalmente à tentativa de decifrar o mistério que envolvia o ingrediente faltante da fórmula "visão elementar" e tinha, por conta disso, examinado incontáveis fontes a procura de respostas.

Pegou um dos livros a esmo e voltou para a cama, abrindo-o. Só então se deu conta de que tratava-se de um exemplar da obra "De Contemptu Mundi"(51), escrita no século XII pelo monge beneditino Bernardus Morlanensis. Abriu o volume no início do Líber I e passou os dedos pelos parágrafos até que chegou aos versos 951 e 952, lendo-os em voz alta: _"__Nunc ubi Regulus aut ubi Romulus aut ubi Remus? __Stat Roma pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus"_. (52)

Fechou o livro após alguns minutos e ficou pensando sobre o assunto. O verso 952, que acabara de ler, havia sido usado, com uma pequena alteração, para fechar com chave de ouro um outro livro que ficara muito famoso entre os trouxas e que denominava-se "O Nome da Rosa", do escritor italiano Umberto Eco. Neste livro, que é nada mais nada menos que uma história detetivesca passada durante a Idade Média, o monge inglês Guilherme de Baskerville é chamado para resolver misteriosas mortes ocorridas em uma abadia italiana. Lá chegando, Guilherme percebe que todas as mortes estão ligadas a um segredo guardado a sete chaves dentro da biblioteca da abadia. Após meses de trabalho árduo, enfrentando os mais diversos perigos, inclusive o de ser julgado e quase enviado à fogueira pela Inquisição, Guilherme consegue desvendar todo o mistério. A frase _"Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus"_(53) é a última do livro. Ou seja, a palavra "Roma" do verso 952 original foi inteligentemente substituída pela palavra "rosa", dando à frase uma interpretação inovadora e que tinha tudo a ver com a história contada por Umberto Eco.

Maria não sabia o porquê, mas aquela expressão a intrigara desde o minuto em que abrira o livro e nela colocara os olhos. William Shakespeare, um outro escritor também renomado já havia utilizado expressão semelhante em um de seus livros mais famosos:

"_What's a name__? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet."_ (54)

Todas estas frases não saiam de sua cabeça, deixando-a com os miolos a fervilhar. Ela então desistiu de tentar dormir e resolveu que o melhor seria continuar sua pesquisa. Foi novamente até a estante e pegou outro livro, pondo-se prontamente a lê-lo. Seu trabalho só foi interrompido quando ouviu alguém bater à porta. Olhou para o relógio da parede e viu que já eram 23:30h.

Foi até a porta e abriu-a. Severus estava do lado de fora aguardando por ela para que se dirigissem ao seu posto de vigília.

"- Vejo que você não conseguiu descansar." - disse ele, enquanto rumavam ao lugar onde montariam guarda.

"- Não houve meios para isso. Então achei melhor utilizar meu tempo continuando a pesquisa sobre o ingrediente que falta para finalizarmos a fómula da "visão elementar". Entretanto, minhas tentativas foram infrutíferas. Por mais que eu pense, não consigo concatenar as idéias."

"- Isto é porque você está muito cansada. Tenho certeza de que este mistério se resolverá."

"- Espero sinceramente que sim." - disse ela, quando os dois chegaram ao lugar determinado onde deveriam ficar.

A primeira hora passou arrastada e Maria começou a sentir o sono a pesar-lhe nas pálpebras. Severus logo apercebeu-se disso.

"- Você não quer ir até o banheiro para passar um pouco de água no rosto?" - perguntou ele. "- Isso a ajudará a manter-se acordada."

"- Não quero deixá-lo aqui sozinho." - respondeu ela.

"- Não se preocupe. Vá sem pressa."

"- Você tem certeza?"

"- Sim, pode ir. Aguardarei por você aqui."

Maria dirigiu-se ao banheiro mais próximo e lavou o rosto com bastante água fria. Enxugou-se e voltou imediatamente para seu posto.

"- Tudo tranquilo?" - perguntou ela assim que voltou.

"- Sim. Por um minuto achei ter ouvido um barulho. Mas acredito que tenha sido apenas impressão. Você está se sentindo melhor agora?"

"- Muito melhor, obrigada. Você não quer sair um minuto para também lavar o rosto?" - perguntou ela.

"- Não há necessidade. Estou acostumado a ficar sem dormir. Quando estiver sentindo-se cansada, basta apenas me dizer, está bem?"

Maria ia responder ele quando Minerva aproximou-se dos dois, parecendo bastante transtornada.

"- O que foi Minerva? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Maria vendo a exasperação no olhar da amiga.

"- O Ministro da Magia, Cornélius Fudge, acabou de chegar a Hogwarts. Ele está decidido a levar Hagrid consigo."

"- Hagrid? Por que?"

"- Eu imagino que seja por um fato ocorrido há 50 anos. Nesta época, a Câmara Secreta também foi aberta e uma aluna acabou morrendo. Hagrid foi acusado de ser o autor deste ato. Certamente o Ministério o está culpando novamente." - respondeu Severus, com o cenho carregado.

"- Mas Severus, Hagrid seria incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca!"

"- Eu concordo com você. Mas o Ministério aparentemente não pensa assim." - respondeu ele.

"- Não pensa mesmo e agora o pobre Hagrid será levado para Azkaban!" - falou Minerva entre lágrimas. "- Que tragédia!"

"- Temos que fazer alguma coisa para impedir que isso aconteça!" - exclamou Maria.

"- Infelizmente só podemos esperar, minha querida. Albus irá até a cabana de Hagrid para acompanhar o Ministro. Ele tentará defendê-lo da melhor maneira possível mas, no momento, acredito que nem mesmo Albus possa fazer muita coisa."

Maria aproximou-se da amiga a fim de consolá-la quando percebeu que uma outra pessoa se aproximava dos três. Olhou na direção da figura e viu tratar-se de um homem que lhe era totalmente desconhecido, mas que guardava feições muito similares a um dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ele era alto, louro e tinha um olhar insuportavelmente arrogante. "- Certamente trata-se de Lucius Malfoy." - pensou Maria, mas não teve tempo de certificar-se deste fato pois o homem veio com passos rápidos até eles e dirigiu-se a Severus, simplesmente ignorando a presença das duas mulheres que o acompanhavam.

"- Professor Snape, o senhor saberia me dizer para onde foi o diretor de Hogwarts? Fui até o gabinete dele procurá-lo, mas ele não se encontra lá. Fico surpreso que mesmo após mais um ataque do monstro, Dumbledore esteja a passear por aí, pouco se importando com o bem-estar e segurança de seus alunos."

Severus não teve tempo de responder pois Minerva adiantou-se a ele.

"- Boa noite, Lucius." - disse ela com a voz carregada de raiva. "- Seria muito melhor para todos se você deixasse de tirar conclusões apressadas e parasse de disparar sua metralhadora de acusações antes de certificar-se dos fatos. Para seu governo, Albus não está por aí a passear. Ele foi com o Ministro da Magia até a cabana de Hagrid."

"- Perfeito!" - exclamou Lucius Malfoy, aparentemente ignorando a maneira dura com a qual fora interpelado pela professora de transfiguração. "- É bom mesmo que o Ministro esteja aqui. Trouxe comigo uma Ordem de Suspensão contendo as doze assinaturas que aprovam o afastamento de Dumbledore do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts." - disse ele de modo triunfante.

"- Não pode ser!" - gritou Minerva. "- Isto é um absurdo, um despautério!"

"- Absurdo ou não, minha cara, a ordem está redigida e devidamente assinada e é meu dever entregá-la ao Ministro e fazer com que seja cumprida imediatamente." - Disse isso abrindo um pedaço de pergaminho e praticamente o esfregando no rosto de Minerva. "- Veja com seus próprio olhos!"

Minerva pegou o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas e ficou lendo e relendo o papel. Parecia não acreditar no que seus velhos olhos viam.

"- Muito bem," - falou Lucius Malfoy após um ou dois minutos - "acredito que você já esteja satisfeita. Agora preciso ir ao encontro do Ministro a fim de cumprir o propósito de minha missão." - finalizou, retirando bruscamente o pergaminho das mãos de Minerva e dirigindo-se a passos largos para a área externa do colégio.

"- Primeiro Hagrid, agora Albus ... duas baixas irreparáveis ... não sei o que será de nós agora ..." - balbuciou a velha professora. Seus lindos olhos azuis estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"- Ah Minerva, minha amiga, não sei o que dizer." - falou Maria, aproximando-se da amiga e a abraçando a fim de tentar consolá-la. "- Severus, como você acha que devemos proceder agora?"

"- Neste momento, não há nada que possamos fazer além de continuar a montar guarda em nosso posto. Tenho plena confiança de que nosso diretor agirá de melhor maneira possível. Infelizmente, a nós só resta esperar pelo curso natural dos acontecimentos." - concluiu o Mestre de Poções.

------ xxx ------

_(51)__ "De Contemptu Mundi" – em latim – "O Desprezo do Mundo" – obra em verso escrita no século XII pelo monge beneditino Bernardus __Morlanensis e composta das seguintes partes: "Prologus", "Liber I", "Liber II" e "Liber III" – Defende que somos concebidos na impureza, nascemos aos gritos e lágrimas, vivemos na inquitação, no sofrimento e no pecado, morreremos na angústia e apodreceremos no túmulo. Resumindo-se a lágrimas e penar o destino do Homem sobre a Terra. – Este poema obscuro defende a desvalorização da vida terrestre, exaltando e glorificando apenas o sofrimento e a dor que são indispensáveis à santificação do Homem e transcendência de seu espírito após a morte. Segundo os seguidores desta doutrina, "Jesus jamais riu"._

_(52) __"__Nunc ubi Regulus aut ubi Romulus aut ubi Remus? __Stat Roma pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus" – em latim – "__E agora onde está Régulo, ou Rômulo ou Remo? __A Roma antiga está no nome e nada nos resta além dos nomes."_

_(53) __"__Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus" – em latim – "__A rosa antiga está no nome e nada nos resta além dos nomes."_

_(54) "What's a name__? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet." – em inglês –_

"_O que é um nome? O que chamamos de rosa teria o mesmo perfume se tivesse outro nome." – William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta._


	61. Flores e Poesia

**Capítulo LXI – Flores e Poesia**

Vários dias se passaram após a prisão de Hagrid e a saída de Dumbledore. Hogwarts parecia mergulhada no pesar e no desânimo. Com o afastamento do diretor, Minerva tomara seu lugar como substituta e tentava manter o moral de alunos e professores o melhor possível, mas a maioria estava profundamente abalada com as duas perdas sofridas. Somente Lockhart e alguns alunos de Sonserina pareciam não se importar muito com as ausências de Hagrid e Dumbledore.

Minerva decidira manter os procedimentos de segurança a fim de evitar que mais alunos fossem petrificados, mas nenhum outro ataque havia acontecido.

O trabalho de tradução da Enciclopédia de Poções estava praticamente parado. Maria havia conseguido traduzir apenas mais um volume mas não encontrara nele nenhuma fórmula que fosse digna de maior atenção. Sentia-se frustrada pois nenhum avanço havia sido feito quanto a resolução do mistério que cercava a fórmula da "visão elementar". E, como se isso não bastasse, com a ausência de Dumbledore e com as constantes visitas de Lucius Malfoy ao colégio, ela e Severus não teriam a menor change de conseguir o sangue de basilisco tão necessário para o preparo da poção "Semper Fidelis".

Foi com este estado de espírito nada favorável que ela foi ao seu quarto logo após o café da manhã, pegou um dos livros que estavam na estante e resolveu dar umas voltas para espairecer. Era um lindo sábado de sol naquele muito florido fim de maio.

Maria desceu as escadas com o livro nas mãos e dirigiu-se para o pátio externo. Quando lá chegou, sentou-se na grama verde e perfumada e abriu o livro. Folheou-o a esmo até que seus olhos pararam sobre um poema do Willian Blake, entitulado _"My Pretty Rose Tree"_: (55)

"_A flower was offered to me,_

_Such a flower as May never bore;_

_But I said "I've a pretty rose tree",_

_And I passed the sweet flower o'er._

_Then I went to my pretty rose tree,_

_To tend her by day and by night;_

_But my rose turned away with jealousy,_

_And her thorns were my only delight."_ (55)

Desde que resolvera dedicar-se a elucidar o enigma do último ingrediente da fórmula "visão elementar", Maria vira-se obsecada por textos que falavam de flores. Já havia lido dezenas deles, mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça que pudesse concatenar as duas partes do quebra-cabeça envolvendo o último ingrediente. "- O que será que a _Primula vulgaris_ tem a ver com lágrimas?" - perguntou-se ela pela milésima vez. "- Nada faz sentido." - respondeu a si própria de maneira exasperada.

Fechou o livro, levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar lentamente, perdida em seus pensamentos. Ia dirigir-se rumo à floresta proibida quando foi interpelada por Lucius Malfoy. Maria estava tão distraída que não havia se apercebido da aproximação dele.

"- Bom dia, ." - disse Lucius, cumprimentando-a com um aceno de cabeça.

"- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy." - respondeu Maria em tom seco. Lucius Malfoy era um homem muito bonito, do tipo que leva consigo os olhares femininos. Era alto, louro e vestia-se com esmero. Entretanto, Maria não gostara de Lucius desde o primeiro minuto em que pusera seus olhos sobre ele.

"- A senhora saberia de me dizer se o professor Snape está no laboratório de poções?" - perguntou Malfoy cordialmente. Desde o momento em que havia descoberto ser ela filha do famoso Dr. Gentili, Lucius passara a tratar Maria com uma cortesia que não costumava usar com as outras pessoas.

"- Eu acredito que ele esteja na estufa acompanhando a professora Sprout." - respondeu ela.

"- Ah sim, as mandrágoras já devem estar quase no ponto para serem colhidas. Finalmente a poção que retirará os alunos de seu estado de petrificação poderá ser produzida." - especulou Malfoy. "- É bom mesmo que os alunos de sangue ruim possam finalmente voltar ao normal." - disse ele, desta vez enfatizando as palavras "sangue ruim" com um leve levantar de sobrancelhas.

Maria preferiu não responder. Achou melhor ficar calada pois assim ele seguiria caminho e ela não precisaria mais privar de companhia tão desagradável. Infelizmente, suas expectativas foram frustradas.

"- E seu pai, minha cara? Espero que esteja gozando de boa saúde. Soube por um amigo que ele esteve internado por alguns dias." - disse Lucius.

"- Ele está muito bem. Sua saúde está ótima." - respondeu Maria, sem dar maiores detalhes.

"- Fico feliz em saber." - assentiu Lucius. "- E a senhora? Está gostando da estadia aqui em Hogwarts?"

"- Sim, estou gostando muito. Hogwarts é uma escola de excelência. Infelizmente os últimos acontecimentos têm perturbado nossos alunos."

"- Mas nenhum outro ataque aconteceu, não é? Quer dizer, depois da saída de Dumbledore e a prisão de Hagrid as coisas parecem andar às mil maravilhas!"

"- Mesmo quando Albus estava aqui, o monstro não atacava com regularidade. Passaram-se meses entre o penúltimo ataque e o último." - disse ela. Aquela conversa definitivamente já a estava aborrecendo.

"- Significando que a presença de Dumbledore pareceu não ter qualquer influência sobre o comportamento da criatura que foi liberada da Câmara Secreta. Aparentemente nem todos tremem de medo quando estão na presença do nosso estimado ex-diretor. Mas isso não mais importa já que Hagrid foi abviamente o culpado pela abertura da Câmara. Com a prisão dele, não temos mais o que temer."

Maria já ia responder de maneira nada simpática aos comentários pérfidos de seu interlocutor quando viu que Severus se aproximava. Lucius então pediu-lhe licença e dirigiu-se ao Mestre de Poções.

"- Ah, professor Snape, eu precisava mesmo falar com o senhor!"

"- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. Eu já irei atendê-lo. Mas antes preciso falar com a professora Gentili. O senhor se importa de aguardar por mim no Grande Salão?"

Malfoy olhou para Severus como se tivesse sido obrigado a tomar um balde de fel. Era óbvio que não estava acostumado a esperar por quem quer que fosse.

"- Se o senhor não for demorar muito …" - respondeu ele. "- Sou um homem muito ocupado." - completou, em tom muito seco.

"- Não me demorarei." - disse Severus laconicamente.

"- Muito bem, então eu o aguardei no salão principal. Passar bem, ."

"- Passar bem, Sr. Malfoy." - respondeu Maria.

Lucius Malfoy afastou-se a passos largos, dirigindo-se para o castelo. Severus pacientemente aguardou que ele ficasse a uma distância segura para só então aproximar-se de Maria e lhe falar em voz muito baixa: "- Procurei você por toda a escola e não achei. Já estava começando a ficar preocupado."

"- Resolvi caminhar um pouco para ordenar as idéias." - disse ela.

Severus olhou à sua volta e viu que Malfoy já estava muito distante e que não havia mais ninguém por perto. Aproximou-se mais ainda dela. Seus lábios mal se abriram quando ele falou num sussurro: "- Sinto muita falta de estar com você. Nós últimos tempos não tivemos mais chances de ficar sozinhos. Pensei que pudéssemos ficar juntos esta tarde, mas não sei o que Lucius Malfoy quer comigo."

"- Eu também sinto muito a sua falta." - respondeu Maria. "- Você acha que este homem insuportável vai tomar muito do seu tempo hoje?"

"- Não sei o motivo da visita dele. Mas espero que não seja por demais demorada. Mal posso esperar para ter você em meus braços."

Maria pegou uma das mãos dele e o trouxe para si. "- Por que você não deixa Lucius Malfoy esperando. Vamos dar uma volta pela floresta. Lá poderemos ficar sozinhos sem sermos incomodados." - disse ela olhando-o fixamente.

"- Infelizmente não posso, meu amor. Não agora. Lucius Malfoy não é alguém que eu queira ter como inimigo neste momento. Mas lhe prometo que ficaremos juntos ainda hoje e poderemos compensar todo o tempo em que estivemos impossibilitados de usufruir de maior intimidade."

"- Está bem." - concordou Maria, com um sorriso. "- Espero você em meu quarto esta tarde." - completou.

Severus assentiu e afastou-se, rumando em direção ao castelo.

Vendo-se mais uma vez sozinha, Maria pôs-se a caminhar novamente e foi dar na cabana que servia de lar para Hagrid. Ela sentia muita falta do gigante de ar bonachão e morria de pena em saber que ele agora estava em Azkaban. "- Que coisa mais sem cabimento." - pensava ela. "- Hagrid jamais cometeria um crime. Como podem acusá-lo desta maneira?".

Chegou à cabana e viu que a porta estava destrancada. Abriu-a e olhou para dentro, avistando Canino, o cão de estimação de Hagrid. O enorme animal veio imediatamente a seu encontro, praticamente implorando para que ela lhe fizesse companhia. Maria assim o fez. Entrou e sentou-se na enorme cadeira que ficava no centro da cabana. Canino logo postou-se a seus pés e ela pôs-se a lhe fazer carinhos na enorme cabeça. O cão adormeceu rapidamente e Maria decidiu ficar mais um pouco ali para não deixá-lo sozinho. Acabou fechando os olhos e também adormecendo.

Seu sono foi intranquilo, cheio de imagens difusas, povoado por flores de cores diversas e por versos e frases soltas. De repente, viu-se em um enorme jardim todo florido. O perfume das flores era intenso, enchendo o ar. Ela andou um pouco pelo local, admirando sua beleza. Foi então que percebeu que não estava sozinha pois avistou um homem sentado em um banco. Este homem aparentava estar absorto na leitura de um livro e não notou a presença dela. Ele tinha cabelos escuros que lhe vinham até o ombros e vestia-se de maneira peculiar . Maria aproximou-se dele com cuidado para não incomodá-lo. Quando já estava bem próxima, o homem virou-se para ela e sorriu. "- Ele me é familiar." - pensou Maria. "- Sim … é claro … é William Shakespeare! Mas o que ele faz aqui?" Neste momento, sem que ela esperasse, Shakespeare levantou-se de seu lugar, foi até ela e recitou:

"_For women are as roses, whose fair flower_

_Being once display'd, doth fall that very hour."_ (56)

Maria acordou assustada. Acalmou-se apenas quando viu que ainda estava na cabana de Hagrid, com Canino deitado a seus pés. "- O que William Shakespeare fazia em meus sonhos?" - perguntou-se, esfregando os olhos. Olhou então para o relógio que ficava sobre a mesa e viu que já se aproximava a hora do almoço. "- Vamos Canino." - disse ela, pegando o livro que trouxera e levantando-se da cadeira. "- Venha comigo. Vamos almoçar!". O enorme cão pôs-se imediatamente de pé e ambos saíram da cabana, rumando para o castelo.

------ xxx ------

_(55) "My Pretty Rose Tree" – em inglês – "Minha Linda Roseira" – _

_Uma flor a mim foi oferecida,_

_Uma flor que maio nunca teve;_

_Mas eu disse: 'Eu tenho uma linda roseira',_

_E devolvi a doce flor._

_  
Então fui à minha linda roseira,_

_Para cuidá-la de dia e de noite;_

_Mas minha rosa virou-se com ciúme,_

_E seus espinhos foram meu único prazer." _

_(56) "For women are as roses, whose fair flower_

_Being once display'd, doth fall that very hour." – em inglês – _

"_As mulheres são como rosas cuja formosa floração, uma vez aberta, não perdura por muito tempo." – Versos de William Shakespeare em "Noite de Reis" (Twelfth Night), Ato II, cena IV - __O título original desta peça, "Twelfth Night", refere-se à décima segunda noite depois do Natal - noite de 6 de janeiro, Dia de Reis._


	62. Flor na Charneca

**Capítulo LXII – Flor na Charneca**

Maria entrou no castelo acompanhada por Canino e imediatamente pediu a um dos elfos-domésticos que alimentasse o cão. Logo depois, rumou para o salão principal, onde era servido o almoço.

Quando chegou ao salão, percebeu que Lucius Malfoy estava sentado à mesa ao lado direito de Severus. Ela não gostou nada de ter que fazer a refeição acompanhada por aquele homem desagradável. Porém, ponderou mentalmente que não deveria fazer desfeitas ao "convidado" sob o risco de que Hogwarts ficasse de vez à mercê dos desmandos do Conselho e do Ministério. Pensando nisso, sentou-se à mesa, em seu lugar habitual e, enquanto se servia olhou em direção a Minerva e percebeu que ela não estava nada bem. Os últimos acontecimentos definitivamente a haviam deixado muito abatida. Maria então achou melhor deixar a amiga absorta em seus pensamentos e manteve silêncio enquanto comia. Entretanto, apesar de tentar a qualquer custo concentrar-se apenas na tarefa de comer, ela não conseguiu deixar de prestar atenção ao que Lucius Malfoy dizia a Severus. Sua audição apurada era um grande estorvo algumas vezes e, mesmo estando os dois a falar em tom muito baixo, Maria conseguia ouvi-los perfeitamente.

"- Eu acho que agora Hogwarts entrará nos trilhos, Severus. Tenho certeza de que você será nomeado diretor em breve."

"- Isso não depende só de mim, Lucius e Minerva está fazendo um ótimo trabalho como diretora substituta."

"- McGonagall é uma bruxa poderosa, mas já está velha. Não vai agüentar o ritmo por muito tempo. Vou usar de minha influência para garantir que o cargo seja seu."

"- Agradeço pela confiança, mas acho que não devemos chamar a atenção para nós. É melhor que tudo permaneça como está."

"- Se você prefere assim, então que seja. Agora ... me diga uma coisa ... o que você acha da Dra. Gentili? Ouvi dizer que ela é uma verdadeira sumidade na matéria que leciona. Será que ela é mesmo tudo isso o que dizem por aí?"

"- Sim, ela é muito competente." - respondeu Severus.

"- Também, pudera! É filha de uma família com dezenas de gerações de bruxos de sangue-puro! O pai dela, o Dr. Gentili, tem fama de ser excêntrico. Infelizmente, nunca tive a oportunidade de topar com ele."

"- Tive o prazer de conhecê-lo. Ele é um homem de cultura e conhecimento imensuráveis."

"- Então o homem merece a fama que tem?" - perguntou Lucius.

"- Sua fama é totalmente merecida."

"- Eu também soube por fontes seguras que a Dra. Gentili tem um irmão que, como ela, é versado em idiomas e que sua mãe é renomada arqueóloga." - continuou Malfoy. Ele parecia muito interessado em conhecer mais detalhes sobre a família de Maria.

"- A família toda tem formação acadêmica ímpar." - assentiu Severus.

"- Bom saber disso." - disse Lucius, com um sorriso no lábios. "- Quem sabe não conseguimos neles mais aliados para a nossa causa?"

"- Acho que devemos ter a máxima cautela possível. Neste momento, precisamos evitar exposições desnecessárias."

"- Você tem toda razão, meu caro, precisamos ser prudentes. Mas ... me diga uma coisa ... é mesmo verdade que a Dra. Gentili fala mais de 50 idiomas?"

"- Mais de 90 idiomas." - corrigiu Severus.

"- Por Salazar! Como ela conseguiu isso?"

"- A Dra. Gentili é extremamente inteligente e tem uma aptidão ímpar para aprender novas línguas."

"- Estou impressionado, Severus! Se a Dra. Gentili fala mais de 90 idiomas estando apenas próxima à meia-idade, quantos mais falará quando for velha como Minerva!"

"- Não faço idéia. Com certeza muitos mais."

"- Severus, se essa família tem tantos predicados, muito nos interessará quando voltarmos à nossa luta." - insistiu Malfoy. "- Você sabe que o Lorde não tardará a reaparecer. Os sinais de que sua volta está próxima são claros como a água."

"- Eu sei disso. Mas ainda acho melhor esperarmos pelo momento propício para tentar amealhar novos simpatizantes. Por enquanto, precisamos ter paciência." - ponderou Severus.

"- Sim, é claro ... é claro ..." - concordou Lucius.

Maria não entendia como Severus conseguia manter uma conversação civilizada com Lucius Malfoy pois ela tinha vontade de vomitar somente de ouvir a voz daquele homem. Virou-se para Minerva a fim de conversar um pouco e afastar sua mente do diálogo que se passava a seu lado.

"- Minerva, está tudo bem com você? Parece abatida ..."

"- Eu estou bem, minha querida." - respondeu Minerva com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"- Sei que você sente muito a falta de Albus, mas tenho certeza de que ele voltará em breve."

"- Assim espero, minha amiga. Assim espero ..."

"- Você quer conversar após o almoço? Podemos falar de amenidades e eu posso ler um pouco de poesia para você." - disse Maria, tentanto animar a amiga.

"- Está bem. É uma ótima idéia. Isso é, se você não se incomodar de ter que traduzir a poesia para mim. Não tenho e nem jamais terei a sua fluência em tantos idiomas."

"- Traduzirei com prazer. Você tem algo em mente?"

"- Ah, gostaria muito de ouvir uns versos do poeta chileno Pablo Neruda. Já escutei maravilhas sobre ele. Você o conhece?"

"- Conheço sim. E acho que já tenho em mente o poema que lerei para você."

"- Nossa! Mal posso esperar!" - disse Minerva, agora bem mais animada. "- Estou pronta para acompanhá-la quando você terminar a refeição."

"- Pois saiba que já me dou por satisfeita. Vamos para a sala dos professores. Vi lá outro dia um livro de Pablo Neruda em uma das estantes."

As duas mulheres pediram licença e levantaram-se da mesa. Continuaram sua conversa enquanto rumavam ao seu destino. Quando entraram na sala dos professores, encontraram Sinistra e Filius que pareciam também não suportar a presença de Lucius Malfoy à mesa e decidiram terminar seu almoço mais cedo.

"- Filius, Sinistra," – falou Minerva, convocando os dois – "Maria vai ler para mim um poema de Pablo Neruda. Vocês também gostariam de ouvir?"

"- Mas é claro que sim, Minerva." - respondeu prontamente o professor de Feitiços.

"- Certamente." - disse Sinistra.

"- Então venham, vamos nos sentar em volta da mesa."

Enquanto os três se ajeitavam em suas cadeiras, Maria foi até a estante e achou o livro que procurava. Abriu-o e pareceu procurar por alguma página específica. Sua busca não demorou muito pois ela logo juntou-se aos demais, sentando-se perto eles.

"- Bem, eu sou suspeita para falar deste poeta ao qual admiro tanto. Vou ler para vocês os versos que ele escreveu em homenagem ao sorriso de sua amada. Acho que esse texto é muito apropriado para o momento em que vivemos. Necessitamos mesmo de um pouco de riso e alegria, não é?"

"- Sim, precisamos mais do que nunca." - concordou a professora de Astronomia.

"- Muito bem, iniciarei lendo em espanhol e depois farei a tradução."

Minerva, Filius e Sinistra assentiram com a cabeça e ela então começou:

**"_Tu risa_**

_  
Quítame el pan, si quieres,_

_quítame el aire, pero_

_no me quites tu risa._

_  
No me quites la rosa,_

_la lanza que desgranas,_

_el agua que de pronto_

_estalla en tu alegría,_

_la repentina ola_

_de plata que te nace._

_  
Mi lucha es dura y vuelvo_

_con los ojos cansados_

_a veces de haber visto_

_la tierra que no cambia,_

_pero al entrar tu risa_

_sube al cielo buscándome_

_y abre para mí todas_

_las puertas de la vida._

_(…)_

_pero cuando yo abro_

_los ojos y los cierro,_

_cuando mis pasos van,_

_cuando vuelven mis pasos,_

_niégame el pan, el aire,_

_la luz, la primavera,_

_pero tu risa nunca_

_por que me moriría."_(57)

"- Maria, que coisa maravillosa!" -exclamou Sinistra, assim que ouviu a tradução do poema.

"- É mesmo." - concordou Filius. "- Ainda bem que a temos aqui conosco para encher nossas vidas de beleza e poesia."

"- Ah, Filius … você é mesmo um amor. Eu não fiz nada demais. Pablo Neruda escreveu os versos e eu apenas os li para vocês."

"- Mas é preciso colocar alma quando se lê poesia." - disse Minerva. "- E você sabe muito bem como fazer isso, minha querida."

"- E o faz magistralmente." - emendou o professor Flitwick.

"- Bom, assim eu fico envergonhada."

"- Por que?" - perguntou Minerva. "- Isto não é um elogio e sim a mera e cabal constatação da verdade. Você é mesmo uma luz em nossas vidas, é como uma flor em meio à charneca infértil e nua." (58)

"- Nossa Minerva! Agora foi você quem fez poesia."

"- Até parece, Maria! Não tenho a mínima veia poética!"

"- Pois fique a senhora informada de que existe um soneto da poetisa portuguesa Florbela Espanca que se denomina "Charneca em Flor". São versos belíssimos. Posso ler para vocês, qualquer dia desses." (59)

"- Certamente este soneto deve ter sido feito em homenagem a alguém como você." - disse Filius sorrindo. "- E eu concordo com Minerva quando ela diz que não lhe estamos fazendo elogios. Apenas constatamos o que vemos e percebemos. Você é mesmo uma pessoa maravilhosa!"

"- Está bem … está bem … mas vou tomar o que vocês chamam de "constatação da verdade" como um elogio e fico muito lisonjeada por ser chamada de flor. E … basta de falar de mim! Agora … será que ainda gostariam de ouvir mais um pouco de Neruda?"

As três cabeças imediatamente assentiram, concordando com a idéia. Os rostos, antes abatidos, agora se iluminaram, os lábios se abrindo em largos sorrisos.

------ xxx ------

_(57) – "Tu Risa" – em espanhol – "Teu Riso" – Pablo Neruda – _

"_Tira-me o pão, se quiseres,_

_tira-me o ar, mas não_

_me tires o teu riso._

_  
Não me tires a rosa,_

_a lança que desfolhas,_

_a água que de súbito_

_brota da tua alegria,_

_a repentina onda_

_de prata que em ti nasce._

_  
A minha luta é dura e regresso_

_com os olhos cansados_

_às vezes por ver_

_que a terra não muda,_

_mas ao entrar teu riso_

_sobe ao céu a procurar-me_

_e abre-me todas_

_as portas da vida._

_  
(…)_

_mas quando abro_

_os olhos e os fecho,_

_quando meus passos vão,_

_quando voltam meus passos,_

_nega-me o pão, o ar,_

_a luz, a primavera,_

_mas nunca o teu riso,_

_porque então morreria."_

_(58) – Charneca - __Terreno inculto e árido onde há apenas vegetação arbustiva e rasteira_

_(59) – Florbela Espanca – poetisa portuguesa – nasceu em 08/12/1894 e morreu (suicidou-se) em 08/12/1930:_

"_Charneca em Flor_

_Enche o meu peito, num encanto mago,_

_O frêmito das coisas dolorosas ..._

_Sob as urzes queimadas nascem rosas ..._

_Nos meus olhos as lágrimas apago ..._

_Anseio! Asas abertas! O que trago_

_Em mim? Eu oiço bocas silenciosas_

_Murmurar-me as palavras misteriosas_

_Que perturbam meu ser como um afago!_

_E, nesta febre ansiosa que me invade,_

_Dispo a minha mortalha, o meu burel,_

_E já não sou, Amor, Soror Saudade ..._

_Olhos a arder em êxtases de amor,_

_Boca a saber a sol, a fruto, a mel:_

_Sou a charneca rude a abrir em flor."_


	63. Tão Perto e Tão Longe

**Capítulo LXIII – Tão Perto e Tão Longe**

A estadia de Lucius Malfoy em Hogwarts pareceu demorar uma eternidade. O homem só foi embora quando o sol já se punha, levando por água a baixo os planos que Maria e Severus tinham de passar a tarde juntos. Os dois só puderam se encontrar novamente na hora do jantar.

O grande salão estava vazio e silencioso pois os alunos agora jantavam nos salões comunais de suas respectivas casas. Somente os professores faziam a refeição noturna naquele local.

"- Por Merlin, Severus, parecia que Malfoy não iria embora nunca! O que ele tanto queria com você?" - perguntou Maria em voz muito baixa, assim que ele chegou e sentou-se à mesa ao lado dela.

"- Lucius me tem em grande conta. Ele ainda pensa que sou seu aliado. Mas é melhor mudarmos de assunto, Minerva está chegando e não quero que minha posição fique comprometida. Quanto mais pessoas acharem que ainda estou ligado a Lucius Malfoy, melhor para que eu mantenha meu disfarce." - respondeu ele.

"- Está bem." - concordou Maria. "- Mas precisamos conversar sobre isso depois."

"- Vamos para o laboratório de poções após o jantar. Lá poderemos falar sem interrupções."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e nada mais disse pois Minerva acabara de sentar-se ao seu lado. Desde o afastamento de Dumbledore, a professora de transfiguração havia sido nomeada como sua substituta. Contudo, simplesmente negava-se a ocupar a cadeira que era antes ocupada por Albus. Ela preferia sentar-se sempre em seu lugar habitual. Por isso, a grande cadeira postada no centro da mesa ficava vazia, lembrando a todos de que o antigo diretor, apesar de ausente, ainda tinha lugar reservado em Hogwarts.

"- Ah Maria, que beleza foi nossa sessão poética de hoje. Sinto-me muito melhor agora." - disse Minerva.

"- Podemos repeti-la quando você quiser."

"- Bom, deveríamos então fazer disso um hábito. Sim … já gostei da idéia. Albus também gostaria disso, se estivesse aqui." - disse a velha bruxa, com um tom de tristeza na voz.

"- Que tal marcarmos uma sessão para cada sábado, sempre após o almoço?" - sugeriu Maria, tentando afastar a sombra que novamente pairara sobre o rosto da amiga quando esta mencionou o nome do ex-diretor.

"- Combinadíssimo!" - exclamou Minerva. "- Mas agora, vamos comer!" - disse, pegando seu prato e já servindo-se. "- Não comi quase nada no almoço. Simplesmente não consigo me sentir bem tendo Lucius Malfoy a nos rondar." - confidenciou ela a Maria, após servir-se. "- Aquele homem faz questão de ser o supra-sumo da antipatia. Ainda bem que ele já se foi e nos deixou em paz, pelo menos por hoje."

"- Entendo perfeitamente você, Minerva. Também não gosto dele, apesar de não conhecê-lo bem.".

"- Não é preciso conhecer Lucius Malfoy para perceber que ele não vale o chão aonde pisa. Mas parece que Severus aprecia a companhia dele." - alfinetou Minerva.

"- Eu também não sei como Severus consegue suportá-lo e posso lhe garantir que não é tarefa fácil para ele. Mas precisamos de alguém em Hogwarts para acalmar os ânimos do Conselho e Severus tem feito esse trabalho muito bem. Lucius Malfoy, apesar de estar aqui vez por outra, não tem mais nos feito ameaças."

"- Você tem razão, minha querida. Me desculpe por falar assim de seu noivo. Eu concordo com você, ainda bem que o temos aqui para servir de cicerone ao nosso prezado Sr. Malfoy. Eu jamais conseguiria lidar com a presença de Lucius em Hogwarts se não fosse pela ajuda de Severus."

"- Sem problemas, eu entendo você perfeitamente."

As duas mulheres então começaram a conversar sobre amenidades e o jantar transcorreu tranquilamente.

Logo após a refeição, Maria despediu-se de Minerva e dirigiu-se com Severus para o laboratório de poções. Assim que lá entraram e que a porta se fechou atrás dos dois, ele puxou-a pelo braço e enlaçou sua cintura, procurando avidamente pelos lábios dela. O beijo que se seguiu foi quente e apaixonado.

"- Severus, ainda precisamos conversar sobre essa "amizade" que você insiste em ter com a família Malfoy." - disse ela, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, após alguns minutos de intensos carinhos trocados entre os dois.

"- Você tem certeza de que quer falar sobre isso agora?" - perguntou Severus em tom desanimado. "- Prefiro aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos juntos de maneira mais agradável." - continuou ele, puxando-a para si e fazendo menção de beijá-la novamente.

"- Está bem, eu concordo." - disse Maria, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele e impedindo-o de prosseguir. "- Mas precisamos tocar nesse assunto uma outra hora." - disse ela, só então capitulando aos carinhos que lhe eram oferecidos.

Os beijos e carícias se sucederam, deixando os dois amantes cada vez mais envolvidos.

"- É melhor irmos para o seu quarto." - sussurrou Maria, "- Aqui não temos conforto algum e precisamos de um lugar mais íntimo.

"- Sim, é melhor mesmo." - concordou ele. "- Nosso turno de vigília só começará à meia-noite e eu preciso muito estar com você. Não vou suportar mais um dia sem poder tocá-la. Definitivamente não posso esperar até amanhã."

Maria olhou para o homem que amava com um sorriso. Podia ver claramente que os olhos dele estavam carregados de desejo. Também ela já não mais aguentava ficar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe dele. O último momento de intimidade que tiveram havia acontecido alguns dias antes da prisão de Hagrid e da saída de Dumbledore.

"- Então vamos agora ..." - concordou ela - "antes que alguém apareça para nos atrapalhar."

Severus abriu a porta e os dois já iam saindo do laboratório quando foram interpelados por Draco Malfoy.

"- Professor Snape, o Ministro da Magia está em Hogwarts e me pediu para chamá-lo. Ele quer falar com o senhor e com a professora McGonagall no gabinete do diretor."

Severus mal pode acreditar quando ouviu o que o menino lhe disse e olhou para Maria com olhar desesperançado. Definitivamente tudo parecia conspirar contra eles.

"- Está bem, Draco, eu já vou. Agora dirija-se imediatamente para o salão comunal. Você não deveria estar andando por aí sozinho."

"- Eu não tenho o que temer, professor. Tenho sangue puro, o monstro jamais me atacaria. Além do mais, se ele foi libertado pelo herdeiro de Sonserina, por que viria justamente contra mim, que sou aluno desta casa?" - disse o menino, com aquela insolência que lhe era peculiar.

"- Pode ser, Draco, mas não podemos nos descuidar. Agora faça o que lhe mandei e vá para o salão comunal. Eu já vou falar com o Ministro."

"- É melhor o senhor ir logo. Ele parece estar com muita pressa." - insistiu Draco.

"- Eu disse que já vou. Não seja impertinente e me obedeça." - retrucou Severus, em tom muito firme.

Draco ainda olhou por um segundo para o Mestre de Poções com a esperança de poder acompanhá-lo até o gabinete do diretor. Como viu que não havia a menor chance de que isso acontecesse, girou nos calcanhares e retirou-se com ar resignado.

Severus esperou pacientemente que o menino entrasse no salão de Sonserina para só então dirigir-se a Maria:

"- Parece que teremos que nos contentar com os míseros momentos que tivemos agora há pouco. Até quando viveremos desta maneira?"

"- Isso é mesmo frustrante." - concordou ela. "- Mas quem sabe a conversa com o Ministro seja breve ... talvez ele vá embora logo e ainda possamos ficar juntos esta noite."

"- Duvido muito disso. Esses assuntos do Ministério costumam ser longos e enfadonhos." - disse Severus. "- De qualquer maneira, não quero que façamos nada às pressas. Preciso ficar com você a sós e com tempo para poder apreciar cada minuto em que estivermos juntos. Você sabe que eu não gosto de correrias quando se refere a nossos momentos de intimidade."

"- Eu sei e aprecio muito sua falta de pressa neste particular." - disse Maria, com um sorriso maroto.

Ele retribuiu ao sorriso dela com outro sorriso. Sua vontade era a de beijá-la mais uma vez, mas sabia que isso não seria possível estando os dois em meio ao corredor. "- Agora vamos …" - disse ele após alguns seguntos - "vou levá-la até a porta de seu quarto e depois irei encontrar o Ministro."

"- Prefiro ficar aqui aguardando o seu regresso. Vou aproveitar para trabalhar um pouco e, quando você voltar, dependendo do horário, já poderemos nos encaminhar para nosso posto de guarda.

"- Está bem. Vejo você mais tarde."

Severus afastou-se rapidamente e Maria abriu a porta, voltando para o laboratório.


	64. A Cópia do Avesso

**Capítulo LXIV – A Cópia do Avesso**

Assim que entrou no laboratório, Maria dirigiu-se para a estante que continha os volumes da Enciclopédia de Poções ainda a serem traduzidos.

Pegou o tomo 73 e colocou-o sobre a mesa, sentando-se logo em seguida. Abriu o livro, começando imediatamente a compilação.

Passou as duas horas seguintes completamente absorta no trabalho. Já tinha escrito várias páginas de pergaminho quando decidiu parar um pouco. Olhou para o relógio da parede. Já eram 22:00 e não havia qualquer sinal de Severus. "- É melhor continuar a tradução." - pensou ela. "- De que adiantaria parar agora e ficar olhando para o relógio com impaciência?" - concluiu mentalmente.

Voltou a concentrar-se no trabalho e compilou mais algumas páginas. Foi então que deparou-se com uma coisa curiosa. A fórmula transcrita na página 181 do livro tinha o peculiar título de "Poção da Cópia do Avesso".

"- Que coisa estranha." - disse ela em voz alta. "- Mais um jogo de palavras … cópia do avesso … acho melhor traduzir e deixar na lista de poções interessantes."

A compilação dos ingredientes da fórmula foi muito rápida. A lista era pequena e continha apenas 5 ítens: 3 folhas de artemísia, 1 raiz pequena e 2 flores de acônito, 2 ovos de fada mordente e 1 gota da poção da "visão elementar."

"- Novamente a "visão elementar" … tenho a impressão de que andamos em círculos." - pensou Maria, agora preparando-se para traduzir a maneira correta de se fazer e utilizar a poção.

Aparentemente a fórmula servia para fazer cópias opostas de coisas ou pessoas. Segundo o livro, um pedaço, mesmo que minúsculo, do que se desejasse copiar deveria ser adicionado à poção. Em seguida, a mesma deveria ser aspergida sobre um objeto que tivesse mais ou menos o mesmo volume e tamanho do ser animado ou inanimado do qual se fosse fazer a cópia. Feito isso, o bruxo deveria usar sua varinha, conjurar o feitiço "a contrario sensu" (60) e depois dizer como gostaria que o oposto fosse criado. Por exemplo: para copiar o oposto de um prato branco deveria se dizer "a contrario sensu branco" e se teria uma cópia exata do prato, só que na cor preta.

"- Peculiar." - pensou Maria em voz alta. "- Mais uma expressão latina em meio à Enciclopédia … e essa fórmula é muito intrigante … a princípio parece meramente cosmética, mas alguma coisa me diz que nos poderá ser de grande utilidade."

Resolveu então separar a página com a tradução para mostrá-la posteriormente ao Mestre de Poções e depois continuou a trabalhar.

Severus só voltou quando já eram quase 23:00h. Ele entrou no laboratório com o cenho franzido, demonstrando preocupação.

"- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"- O Ministro quer que enviemos a ele relatórios diários de tudo o que aconteça em Hogwarts."

"- Mas para quê? Que utilidade isto teria?"

"- Aparentemente o Ministério acha que, se ficar a par de tudo o que ocorre na escola, nossos alunos ficarão mais seguros."

"- Isto é uma idiotice sem tamanho! Quem teve essa idéia estúpida?"

"- Ah, minha querida Maria, idéias estúpidas jamais faltarão. Há gente que fez fama e fortuna à custa de estupidez e imbecilidade. Infelizmente, esse tipo de gente constantemente nos rodeia e temos que suportá-los."

"- Eu sei. O bom é que também temos gente decente e competente ao nosso lado. E ... além dessa história de relatórios diários, o que mais o Ministro disse para deixar você com um ar tão preocupado?"

"- Eles estão colocando a competência de Minerva em dúvida. Acham que a proximidade entre ela e nosso ex-diretor pode afetar suas decisões. O Ministro chegou até mesmo a insinuar que ela seria uma espiã de Dumbledore, um tipo de leva-e-traz dentro de Hogwarts, plantada aqui apenas para deixar o ex-diretor a par de tudo o que acontece."

"- Mas eu sempre achei que Cornelius Fudge e Albus se dessem bem! Pensei até mesmo que fossem amigos!" - exclamou Maria.

"- Os dois nunca foram amigos, mas sempre tiveram convivência boa. Contudo, Lucius Malfoy agora pressiona o Ministério e ele tem grande influência política sobre o Conselho. O Ministro se vê acuado, temendo perder seu cargo. Deve ser esse o motivo de ele ter vindo aqui para nos pressionar. Fudge precisa mostrar aos bruxos do alto escalão que tem autoridade e capacidade para administrar esta crise."

"- É por isso que eu odeio política! Que coisa mais nojenta, mais perversa, mais sem moral! Como essas pessoas conseguem colocar suas cabeças no travesseiro e dormir tranquilamente à noite cometendo atos tão ignominiosos?"

"- É muito simples, Maria … eles apenas dormem. É fato notório que políticos não tem e nunca tiveram consciência e nem senso crítico. Se os tivessem, não seriam políticos." - disse Severus com um sorriso nos lábios.

Maria não teve outro jeito a não ser também sorrir. "- Você tem toda razão. Não vamos nos amofinar com este tipo de gente. Agora … venha cá … preciso lhe mostrar uma poção nova que encontrei. Pode ser que não nos sirva para nada … mas … talvez venha a ser interessante no futuro." - disse ela, pegando a folha em que havia traduzido a fórmula e entregando-a para ele.

"- Cópia do Avesso." - disse Severus - "- Ou seja, o oposto do status quo." (61)

"- Exatamente." - assentiu Maria e explicou para ele como a poção deveria ser utilizada para que fizesse efeito.

"- A contrario sensu?" - estranhou Severus, "- Mais uma expressão vinda do latim e já é a segunda que encontramos na Enciclopédia. O povo Celta-Élfico deve ter tido mesmo uma grande convivência com os romanos."

"- Disso eu tenho certeza. Os romanos tiveram total influência sobre o mundo ocidental e parte do mundo oriental e os Celta-Élficos não foram exceção."

"- E esta poção pode fazer a cópia de qualquer coisa?" - perguntou Severus, agora muito curioso e interessado pelo novo achado.

"- Segundo o livro, pode sim. Fará qualquer cópia de objetos ou seres vivos."

"- Cópias com características opostas aos originais …" - continuou ele.

"- Sim, basta apenas mencionar qual característica você quer que seja invertida." - assentiu ela.

"- Então, se eu quiser uma cópia mais jovem de mim basta adicionar um fio de cabelo meu à poção, aspergi-la sobre um objeto que tenha aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho e volume que meu corpo e conjurar "a contrario sensu velho"?.

"- Exatamente."

"- E eu teria uma cópia minha, só que mais jovem?"

"- Isso mesmo."

"- Maria … me diga mais uma coisa … esta cópia seria funcional, quero dizer, seria como eu? Poderia desempenhar o meu papel como Mestre de Poções a contento?"

"- É isso que o livro diz. Seria uma cópia exata do avesso. A única diferença estaria na característica que você conjurou que fosse invertida. No caso mencionado, teríamos apenas um cópia mais jovem de você. Todas as outras peculiaridades não inerentes à idade seriam exatamente iguais." - respondeu ela.

"- Mas o livro diz exatamente isso … que a cópia funcionaria como o original?"

"- O livro não diz isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que é assim que funciona."

"- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Eu leio a tradução que você fez e não tenho certeza de nada. No meu entender, o povo Celta-Élfico não era muito afeito a mencionar detalhes."

"- Nisso você tem razão. É preciso conhecer a cultura deles a fundo para chegar a determinadas conclusões. Vou lhe dar um exemplo: a fórmula da "visão elementar" … você tinha alguma idéia da utilidade dela antes de meu pai lhe dar mais detalhes sobre o que os Celta-Élficos consideravam como elementos?"

"- Não tinha idéia alguma. Apenas fiquei curioso por conta do ingrediente que faltava traduzir. Mas fora isso, não tinha a menor suspeita da importância desta poção."

"- Nem eu tinha qualquer idéia." - disse Maria. "- Estava, como você, apenas curiosa e instigada a resolver o enigma. Só entendemos o sentido da poção quando meu pai recebeu de seu amigo aquele livro que explicava a noção que os Celta-Élficos tinham sobre os elementos."

"- Sim, e seu pai acabou passando esta informação para mim quando fomos visitar sua família na Páscoa. Foi por causa disso que decidimos nos dedicar totalmente à solução do enigma e deixamos o trabalho de tradução de lado."

"- E você tem idéia do motivo pelo qual os livros da Enciclopédia não mencionam detalhes sobre a utilidade da fórmula da "visão elementar"?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Eu acredito que seja porque os detalhes não pareciam ser muito importantes para os autores da Enciclopédia."

Maria balançou a cabeça em negativa. "- Você está enganado." - disse ela.

"- Então qual seria a razão? Não vejo nenhuma outra." - perguntou Severus, com ar curioso.

"- Simplesmente porque o conceito de elemento era óbvio para eles. Veja bem, quando escrevo a receita de um bolo para uma amiga, eu não preciso explicar nesta receita o que seria um bolo, não é? Isto já está implícito, não precisa ser clarificado."

O rosto de Severus se iluminou. "- Sim, você tem toda razão. O sentido de "visão elementar" nunca foi explicado porque não havia necessidade para tal. Ah Maria, você é absolutamente brilhante, um verdadeiro gênio! Como alguém pode ter nascido com uma inteligência tão grande?" - disse ele sinceramente admirado.

"- Não se trata de grande inteligência, eu apenas tenho conhecimento de vários detalhes a respeito do povo Celta-Élfico e isso me ajuda a tirar conclusões corretas sobre o que eles escreveram. Isto é, sobre quase tudo, já que parece que jamais conseguirei descobrir o ingrediente que falta para a poção da "visão elementar" e agora dependemos dela também para produzir a "contrario sensu"."

Severus teve que rir. "- Além de brilhante, ainda é modesta, cativante, linda e irresistível!" - disse ele.

"- E você está me saindo um grande piadista!" - retrucou Maria. "- Agora vamos," – convocou ela, pegando-o pela mão – "faltam apenas 20 minutos para o início do nosso turno. Temos que nos apressar."

Severus recolocou na estante o livro que ainda estava sendo compilado e guardou a tradução da fórmula no mesmo lugar em que estavam as outras poções já traduzidas. Os dois então saíram do laboratório e rumaram juntos em direção ao seu posto de vigília.

------ xxx ------

_(60) "__A contrario sensu__" – em latim – "em sentido contrário"_

_(61) "status quo" – em latim – "estado atual das coisas"_


	65. Em Pratos Limpos

**Capítulo LXV – Em Pratos Limpos**

O dia seguinte amanheceu agradavelmente fresco, apesar de muito ensolarado. A manhã transcorreu normalmente, sem nenhum percalço. Os alunos aproveitaram o domingo para realizar as mais diversas atividades e, para alegria de todos os professores, Lucius Malfoy enviou uma mensagem ao Mestre de Poções dizendo que não iria a Hogwarts naquele dia.

Com a certeza de que não seriam brindados com a presença inoportuna de Lucius a rondar pelo colégio, Maria e Severus finalmente conseguiram passar a tarde juntos. Logo após o almoço, aproveitando-se da calma que reinava em Hogwarts, os dois se dirigiram para o quarto dela onde puderam ficar várias horas a sós sem serem incomodados.

O fato de ficar muito tempo sem maior intimidade fez com que o casal aproveitasse muito bem cada minuto. A tarde já quase findava quando Maria levantou-se da cama, vestiu um roupão e entregou a ele um outro para que também se vestisse. Depois disso, ela foi até a janela para admirar o sol que se punha. As últimas luzes da tarde raiavam o céu de laranja e de vermelho vivo.

"- Finalmente um pouco de paz e tranquilidade." - disse ela, enquanto seus olhos fitavam o lindo espetáculo de luzes e cores que se precedia o ocaso.

Severus também levantou-se, vestiu-se o roupão que lhe havia sido oferecido e foi até ela, abraçando-a pela costas e beijando-lhe o pescoço. "- Você é tudo o que eu quero. O resto é apenas o resto."

"- Ah meu amor, seria tão bom se pudéssemos ficar juntos sempre que desejássemos. Não gosto do fato de termos que nos esconder como se estivéssemos fazendo algo de errado."

"- Eu sei que não estamos fazendo nada de errado e que deveríamos ter o direito de ficar a sós sempre que nos desse vontade, mas no momento isto não é possível." - disse Severus, agora virando-a para si e fitando-a com intensidade.

Ela passou seus dedos levemente pelo rosto dele e Severus fechou os olhos, aproveitando ao máximo o terno carinho que lhe era oferecido. "- Meu amor, minha querida Maria, só agora que a conheço é que sei como a vida pode ser boa e bela." - sussurrou ele.

"- E só agora que o conheço é que sei o que é o verdadeiro amor."

Severus abriu novamente os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras doces que saiam dos lábios de sua amada.

"- Eu já lhe disse que você fica lindo quando sorri?" - perguntou ela.

"- Sim, você já me disse isso. Mas eu a perdôo por mentir porque eu a amo." - respondeu ele, sorrindo novamente.

"- E eu o perdôo por não acreditar em mim." - insistiu Maria, recostando a cabeça no peito dele.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados em silêncio por alguns minutos até que ela pareceu dar-se conta de alguma coisa.

"- Severus, estou morrendo de fome! Vamos pedir algo para comer?"

"- A hora do jantar se aproxima. Você não prefere esperar um pouco?"

"- Mas eu gostaria de jantar aqui com você." - respondeu Maria.

"- É melhor nós fazermos a refeição no salão principal junto com os outros professores. Você sabe que ainda não podemos levantar suspeitas sobre o nosso relacionamento."

"- Eu sei e já estou cansada disso."

"- Maria, você tem toda a razão de estar farta desta situação. Desculpe-me por ser um homem tão complicado. Eu sei que você merece coisa muito melhor do que eu."

"- Não fale assim que eu não gosto!" - exclamou ela. "- Você é um homem bom e não deve fazer juízo tão baixo de si próprio."

"- Fico muito feliz que você pense assim, mas tenho um passado sombrio e preciso lidar com isso até que possa deixar tudo para tras."

"- E Lucius Malfoy faz parte deste passado, não é?" - questionou ela.

"- Sim, mas infelizmente não posso ignorá-lo, assim como não posso ignorar as coisas ruins que fiz."

"- Não estou lhe pedindo isso e nem jamais lhe pediria que deixasse de ser o que você é. Só não consigo aceitar sua "amizade" com a familia Malfoy. Não conheço a esposa de Lucius, mas pelo que vejo de seu marido e filho, ela não deve ser muito melhor do que eles."

"- Narcissa Malfoy nasceu na família Black. Os Black e os Malfoy são todos bruxos de sangue puro que têm orgulho de não ter qualquer ascendência trouxa em seus genes. Ela e Lucius estudaram comigo aqui em Hogwarts. Foram eles que me apresentaram ao Lorde das Trevas."

"- Eu já imaginava." - disse ela com olhar inquisitivo. "- Entretanto, tenho a impressão de que há fatos que você não mencionou."

"- Maria, minha querida, eu já lhe contei tudo o que havia para ser dito. Lucius foi Comensal da Morte e ainda vê em mim um aliado. Não posso relegar a atenção que ele me dá a segundo plano ou ele vai acabar desconfiando de mim."

"- Eu entendo e aceito isso. Só não consigo entender o motivo pelo qual você se aproximou de Lucius a ponto de ele considerá-lo como amigo."

"- Está bem, vou contar a você toda a história para que não haja entre nós qualquer ponto obscuro. Venha, sente-se aqui comigo." - disse ele, voltando para a cama e fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

Enquanto Maria olhava fixamente para ele, Severus voltou a mencionar os fatos que o levaram a tornar-se um Comensal da Morte e explicou a ela o motivo pelo qual aceitava a amizade da família Malfoy.

"- Lucius me acolheu quando ninguém mais me aceitava. Considerou-me como um igual, mesmo sabendo que meu pai era trouxa. Confiou em mim, apesar de eu não ser rico e de não ter sangue puro. Ele foi o único apoio que tive e não posso desconsiderar isso." - completou ele.

"- Mas Severus, Malfoy jamais teria se aproximado se não tivesse certeza das capacidades extraordinárias que você tem. Ele é um homem interesseiro e de coração mau."

"- Eu sei que ele não é flor que se cheire. Mas não sou ingrato e não posso simplesmente me esquecer do apoio que recebi Lucius em um momento muito difícil de minha vida."

"- Meu querido, eu não estou condenando seu sentimento de gratidão. Longe de mim fazer isso! Apenas peço a você que tente afastar-se aos poucos deste homem. Ontem não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês dois durante o almoço e percebi claramente que ele quer usá-lo para chegar-se à minha família."

"- Eu também percebi isso. Saiba que jamais colocarei você ou qualquer pessoa de sua família em perigo. Por isso, fiz o máximo possível para demovê-lo desta idéia."

"- Eu ouvi quando você pediu-lhe que fosse mais discreto. Mas ele está ávido para amealhar mais seguidores para o que chama de "nossa causa". Escutei bem quando ele disse que há sinais claros de que a volta do "Lorde" está próxima. Eu tenho cá minhas desconfianças quanto a isso." - disse ela levantando-se.

"- E do quê você desconfia." - perguntou ele, também levantando-se, puxando-a para si e segurando levemente o queixo dela de maneira que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

"- Eu acho que Lucius Malfoy está envolvido até o pescoço com os eventos que têm acorrido aqui em Hogwarts."

"- Você quer dizer que ele é o Herdeiro de Sonserina?"

"- Não. Eu não acho que seja isso. Seria óbvio demais. Mas acredito que ele saiba de quem se trata o tal Herdeiro e que o esteja apoiando."

"- Pode ser, mas penso que ele teria me falado sobre isso. Lucius quer que eu seja diretor de Hogwarts e eu tenho tentado a todo custo fazer com que ele mude de idéia. Seria muito estranho se ele me visse como aliado e não mencionasse seu envolvimento com a abertura da Câmara Secreta."

"- Seu raciocínio parece estar correto." - concordou Maria, "- Mas Malfoy pode querer apenas usá-lo como um marionete e estar escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções para depois apresentar sua suposta superioridade sobre você como vantagem quando o "Lorde" voltar. Se eu entendi bem, você era o Comensal da Morte preferido do "Lorde" e Lucius certamente sentiu-se relegado a segundo plano na ocasião. Outra coisa que não me sai da cabeça é a maneira como ele afirmou categoricamente que a volta de Voldemort estaria próxima e que os sinais eram claros como água."

Severus balançou a cabeça em negativa e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, impedindo-a de continuar a falar. "- Maria, por favor, peço-lhe encarecidamente que evite mencionar o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Mesmo estando ele muito fraco, a mera menção de seu nome pode ser deveras perigosa."

"- Está bem, me perdôe. Eu me empolguei. Mas você não acha que minha teoria faz sentido?"

"- Aprendi com a experiência que tudo o que você fala e faz tem total sentido. Jamais subestimaria sua inteligência privilegiada. Mas não se preocupe pois já tenho por hábito ser cauteloso quando se trata da familia Malfoy. Lucius talvez tenha mesmo a intenção que você suspeita. Se ele não tem, sei muito bem de uma pessoa que adoraria me ver em desgraça."

"- E quem é essa pessoa?" - perguntou Maria com ar preocupado.

"- Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela é cunhada de Lucius, irmã de Narcissa. Foi presa quando o Lorde das Trevas capitulou e está em Azkaban desde então. Bellatrix me odeia porque nunca conseguiu a preferência do Lorde, mesmo sendo totalmente subsenviente a ele."

"- Por Merlin, Severus! Você definitivamente precisa tomar cuidado com essa gente!"

"- Pode deixar, minha querida, eu sei muito bem como lidar com os Malfoy e com os Black. Não se preocupe comigo. A única coisa que não quero é que você fique pensando que estou lhe omitindo qualquer detalhe sobre minha vida pregressa. Não posso permitir que dúvidas sobre meu passado afetem nosso relacionamento."

"- Pois saiba que eu jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse." - disse Maria.

"- Fico contente que você sempre me dê um voto de crédito." - falou Severus, visivelmente aliviado. "- Agora … preciso voltar para meu quarto e tomar um banho antes do jantar."

"- Você tem certeza de que não quer ficar comigo? Minha banheira é bastante espaçosa, nós dois caberemos nela sem dificuldades" - disse ela, com olhar convidativo.

"- Seu convite é muito tentador, mas infelizmente não posso." - respondeu Severus, abraçando-a novamente.

"- Está bem, está bem, eu tomo banho sozinha. Vai ser uma pena, mas não tenho do que reclamar. A tarde de hoje foi maravilhosa e inesquecível."

"- Minha querida Maria, você é tão compreensiva, doce e terna. Tão suave e graciosa, parece uma flor do campo."

"- Engraçado, essa é a segunda vez em pouco tempo que me chamam de flor. Ontem Minerva me disse que eu era "uma flor em meio à charneca infértil e nua" e agora você me chama de "flor do campo". Vocês devem estar conspirando juntos contra mim."

"- Só se estivermos conspirando para elevar seu ego às alturas." - disse ele, com um sorriso aberto.

"- Talvez seja isso mesmo. Talvez vocês dois estejam querendo que eu me ache muito importante, muito cheia de predicados, para depois me acusarem de ser convencida." - retrucou ela sorrindo, enquanto Severus se distanciou para pegar sua roupas que estavam displicentemente jogadas em um canto do quarto. Ele vestiu-se rapidamente e assim que terminou foi até ela.

"- Venha cá, deixe de bobagem," – disse ele – "você não é e nunca foi convencida. É por isso mesmo que todos a admiram tanto. E agora me dê um beijo que eu preciso mesmo ir."

"- Sim, meu mestre e senhor." - disse ela, em tom de troça.

Dito isso, fez o que ele lhe pediu e o beijou. Depois levou-o até a porta, onde se despediram com um longo abraço.


	66. Sub Judice

**Capítulo LXVI – Sub Judice**

Na terça-feira imediatamente seguinte, Maria e Severus foram surpreendidos logo depois do almoço pela visita inesperada de Jean Pierre. Eles foram avisados de sua presença e o encontraram na sala dos profesores durante o horário que era usado para descanso após a refeição. O haitiano viera ao castelo com a finalidade de informar Maria sobre o julgamento de Vittorio, que se se iniciaria no dia seguinte. Ela deveria comparecer ao mesmo a fim de dar seu testemulho.

"- Mas Jean Pierre, por que não fui avisada antes? Eles não deveriam marcar estas coisas com antecedência?"

"- Sim, minha querida. O julgamento deveria ser realizado somente daqui a dois meses, mas Gino Mazzetti fez de tudo para que fosse antecipado. Ele está resolvido a punir Vittorio pelos seus crimes o mais rápido possível. E você sabe como Gino Mazzetti é quando cisma com alguma coisa."

"- Por Merlin! Concordo com Gino que Vittorio deve ser julgado com urgência, mas não estava esperando por isso agora. Os exames dos alunos começam no dia primeiro de junho. Preciso estar de volta até lá."

"- Ah, acredito que você voltará para Hogwarts antes disso. Vamos ver ... primeiro de junho cairá na próxima terça-feira ... ou seja, daqui a uma semana. Não acho que o tribunal do júri vá demorar tanto tempo para tomar uma decisão."

"- Assim espero." - disse Maria.

"- Também eu precisarei comparecer?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Não. O padrino convenceu ao Ministério de que não há necessidade para isso. Ele entende que tirar vocês dois de Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo em um momento tão atribulado com este seria uma temeridade. O promotor ouviu os apelos do padrino e concordou em liberar você de ser testemunha de acusação. Eu, Marco, o padrino, a madrina e Maria serviremos como tal."

"- E o que você espera deste julgamento, Jean Pierre?" - perguntou Maria. "- Você acha que Vittorio tem alguma chance de se safar da prisão."

"- Pelo que vejo e sinto, apesar de o caso ainda estar "sub judice",(62) Vittorio já está condenado. Não há como ele escapar de ser punido pelos crimes que cometeu."

"- E quando Maria precisará partir com você?" - questionou Severus.

"- Infelizmente ainda hoje. Para não atrapalhar as aulas do dia, eu pensei em deixarmos Hogwats logo após o jantar. Já providenciamos que a rede de pó de Flu esteja disponível para nós e o padrino nos aguardará em casa."

"- Está bem, vamos fazer isso." - concordou Maria. "- Mas ... me diga, Jean Pierre ... como estão as coisas? Como vão Loumenise e as crianças?"

"- Estão todos muito bem e morrendo de saudades de você. Maurice não para de falar no seu nome. Você sabe o quanto ele a adora."

"- Ah, meu pequeno Maurice! Sim, vai ser uma alegria muito grande poder revê-lo. Aliás, vai ser ótimo poder rever a todos. Pelo menos para isso este julgamento inoportuno servirá."

"- Sim, pelo menos para isso." - assentiu o haitiano, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"- Jean Pierre, você sabe me dizer se há alguma outra acusação a ser imputada sobre Vittorio além dos crimes que já sabemos que ele cometeu?" - perguntou Severus curioso.

"- Não que eu saiba. Por que?"

"- Eu ainda tenho minhas suspeitas sobre ele."

"- Você acha mesmo que ele foi um Comensal da Morte, não é?"

Severus limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

"- Bem, confesso que comungo de suas suspeitas." - disse Jean Pierre, "- Mas infelizmente não temos quaisquer indícios que apontem nesta direção."

"- Sim, não possuímos prova alguma que embase nossas suspeitas. De qualquer maneira, não podemos simplesmente afastar esta idéia. Já fui um Comensal e conheço bem os métodos utilizados por eles."

"- Pode deixar, meu querido." - falou Maria. "- Teremos isso em mente durante o julgamento. Qualquer indício poderá ser incluído nos autos, contanto que tenhamos fatos ou testemunhas que comprovem a veracidade destas suspeitas."

"- Certamente." - concordou Jean Pierre. "- Agora ... não quero mais atrapalhá-los. Sei que os dois têm suas aulas para ministrar."

"- É verdade, minha próxima aula começa em 15 minutos. Preciso me apressar." - assentiu Maria.

"- Também eu preciso dirigir-me às masmorras ao encontro de minha próxima turma de poções." - concordou Severus.

"- Muito bem. Não quero atrasá-los. Enquanto os aguardo, talvez dê uma volta pelo castelo. Não me faltarão distrações em um lugar tão grande como Hogwarts."

"- Isso mesmo, dê um passeio. Nos encontraremos aqui um pouco antes do jantar." - disse Maria.

"- Combinado!" - concordou o haitiano.

Os dois imediatamente se retiraram, dirigindo-se aos seus respectivos destinos.

Vendo-se sozinho na sala dos professores, Jean Pierre resolveu explorar um pouco o local. Passou pelo aposento e examinou cuidadosamente cada um dos móveis que ali estavam. Ele gostava muito de trabalhos de artesanato e todos os móveis de Hogwarts tinham sido feitos à mão. Eram verdadeiras obras-de-arte.

"- Esta mesa de centro deve ter uns 200 anos!" - admirou-se mentalmente. "- As poltronas e cadeiras também são muito antigas."

Ele foi até um dos cantos da sala onde ficava uma enorme e pesada estante apinhada de livros. Todas as prateleiras desta estante eram finamente entalhadas a cinzel. Jean Pierre tirou alguns livros da prateleira do meio a fim de melhor admirar a obra e poder perceber sem impasses as lindas figuras entalhadas na madeira. No centro da prateleira havia imagens de unicórnios, centauros, fadas, gnomos e elfos, todos juntos como que festejando alguma coisa. Já nas extremidades havia as gravuras de um homem e de uma mulher, entalhadas uma em cada canto. O homem estava à esquerda e a mulher à direita. Os dois estavam de frente um para o outro, separados pelas outras figuras ali também entalhadas. Entretanto, apesar da existência dos outros personagem que enfeitavam a cena, os casal parecia completamente alheio a tudo. Não havia para eles outra presença que não fosse a deles próprios. Os dois se olhavam com arrebatamento, amor e devoção. "- Engraçado, parece que eles não se vêem há muito tempo e agora estão tão felizes por se reencontrarem que não conseguem tirar os olhos um do outro." - pensou Jean Pierre, já colocando os livros no lugar.

Continuou então seu passeio pela sala e parou em frente à outra estante, igualmente apinhada de livros. Essa constituía-se de um móvel muito mais simples, porém não menos belo. Não havia nela qualquer entalhe ou gravura, as prateleiras e a armação eram completamente lisas. Jean Pierre passou seus dedos pela madeira a fim de sentir sua textura e percebeu ser ela muito áspera. Ficou ali por um momento olhando para uma estante e para outra, comparando as belezas tão diversas das duas. Depois, deu-se por satisfeito e resolveu que, estando rodeado por tantos livros, o melhor a fazer seria ler um pouco.

Pegou um dos volumes que estavam na segunda prateleira da estante sem entalhes. "- Hummm ... The Commedy of Errors"(63) - disse ele para si mesmo. Ele já conhecia esta peça teatral de Shakespeare e gostava muito dela. No ano anterior, havia assistido a uma apresentação da mesma em Londres, quando viera a passeio com a família. Resolveu então sentar-se em uma das confortáveis cadeiras ali existentes a fim de reler a obra.

Ficou por bastante tempo totalmente absorto na leitura quando, sem que menos esperasse, foi tomado por um mau pressentimento que o fez arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça. Sentiu uma presença malévola e carregada de ódio muito próxima a si. Já havia tido esta sensação na primeira vez que viera visitar Maria em Hogwarts. Entretanto, ela agora era muito mais viva, iminente e palpável. Certamente, a criatura que fora libertada e que esgueirava-se pelo castelo tinha adquirido muito mais força e estava pronta para novamente atacar. "- E desta vez," – pensou Jean Pierre alarmado, deixando o livro escorregar pelos seus dedos e cair pesadamente ao chão – "o monstro atacará para matar!"

------ xxx ------

_(62) "Sub Judice" – em latim – o caso está "sob julgamento", ou seja, a condenação ainda depende do exame da justiça._

_(63) "The Comedy of Errors" – em inglês – "A Comédia dos Erros" – peça teatral cômica de William Shakespeare, foi escrita a partir da obra clássica "Menecmos" ou_

"_Gêmeos" do comediógrafo romano Plauto._


	67. Dúvidas e Certezas

**Capítulo LXVII – Dúvidas e Certezas**

Maria e Jean Pierre se encontraram novamente na sala dos professores pouco antes do jantar. De lá se dirigiram ao salão principal a fim de fazer a refeição para depois poderem deixar Hogwarts e seguir para a casa dos Gentili.

O haitiano nada lhe contou sobre a sensação estranha que tivera e sobre suas suspeitas de que um ataque fatal do monstro estaria prestes a acontecer. Achou melhor omitir o fato pois ela não poderia deixar de ir ao julgamento de Vittorio. Saber que o um novo ataque era iminente de nada serviria, a não ser para preocupá-la.

Terminado o jantar, ambos foram para o gabinete do diretor acompanhados por Minerva e Severus. Enquantos as amigas se despediam, o haitiano aproximou-se do Mestre de Poções e lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado em quatro. Severus abriu os lábios para perguntar do que se tratava, mas os fechou imediatamente quando seu interlocutor apontou discretamente na direção de Maria e lhe pediu para nada dizer. Severus assentiu com a cabeça pois percebeu que se dissesse qualquer coisa, mesmo em voz muito baixa, ela facilmente o ouviria. Então pegou o pergaminho que lhe fora entregue e o colocou rapidamente dentro de sua manga esquerda, certificando-se antes de que as duas mulheres não estavam olhando em sua direção.

Assim que terminou de despedir-se de Minerva, Maria pediu gentilmente à amiga e a Jean Pierre que lhe dessem um momento a sós com Severus. Os dois obviamente assentiram sem retrucar e se retiraram da sala. Ela então aproximou-se do noivo e acariciou o seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

"- Vou sentir muito a sua falta, meu querido."

"- Também eu vou sentir a sua. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem a sua presença. Venha cá, me dê um beijo." - disse ele, pegando-a pela mão.

Os dois trocaram carinhos e longos abraços.

"- Espero que esse julgamento não demore muito tempo para terminar. Quero voltar logo para Hogwarts."

"- Também eu tenho o mesmo pensamento. Mas você deve fazer o seu papel o melhor possível. Vittorio não pode sair impune do crime que cometeu contra você e sua família. Preocupe-se apenas com isso."

"- Vou tentar." - prometeu ela com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Severus a abraçou novamente. Ainda com sua mão presa à dela, dirigiu-se à porta para informar a Jean Pierre de que já poderiam partir.

Maria e o haitiano então seguiram sem mais demoras em direção à lareira e usaram a rede de pó de Flu para fazer a rápida viagem que os levaria à Itália.

Assim que eles desapareceram em meio à fumaça verde, Severus pediu licença à diretora e dirigiu-se para as masmorras. Precisava ler o bilhete que Jean Pierre havia lhe deixado. Chegando ao laboratório de poções, certificou-se de que a porta estava bem trancada, retirou o pergaminho que havia colocado em sua manga e o abriu. Nele estava escrita uma mensagem que deixou o Mestre de Poções extremamente preocupado:

"_Senti a presença do monstro hoje à tarde quando estava na sala dos professores. Um novo ataque acontecerá em breve e desta vez as conseqüências serão letais. Maria não pode ficar sabendo disto por enquanto. Não há nada que ela possa fazer agora além de servir de testemunha de acusação no julgamento de Vittorio. Conto com sua __discrição__ e pronta ação."_

Severus pegou o pergaminho e o queimou. Não queria alarmar a ninguém com aquela notícia. Jean Pierre estava certo, era melhor esperar pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos e estar preparado para agir quando fosse necessário.

------ xxx ------

Maria mal saiu da lareira e foi efusivamente recepcionada por seus pais e seu irmão.

"- Ah figlia mia, como sentimos sua falta!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Eu também senti muito a falta de todos vocês." - respondeu ela. "- E onde estão Ancilla, Loumenise e as crianças." - perguntou curiosa.

"- Chegam amanhã pela manhã." - figlia mia. "- E você, Gianino, como foi de viagem?"

"- Muito bem padrino."

"- Maria, temos uma surpresa para você." - falou Marco.

"- É uma surpresa boa ou ruim?"

"- Depende de como você veja minha presença em sua casa." - disse uma voz que ela imediatamente reconheceu.

"- Albus! Você está aqui! Por Merlin, que surpresa maravilhosa!" - exclamou Maria, indo até o ex-diretor de Hogwarts e o abraçando.

"- Fico feliz que alguém sinta a minha falta." - respondeu o velho bruxo, correspondendo ao abraço que lhe era dado.

"- Ah Albus, você sabe muito bem que todos nós ficamos desolados com seu afastamento. Mas não sabíamos que você estava aqui. Por que você não nos informou?"

"- Infelizmente todas as correspondências que entram em Hogwarts e de lá saem estão sendo minuciosamente monitoradas pelo Conselho. Não queria correr o risco de ter meu paradeiro identificado."

"- E isto obviamente tem o dedo de Lucius Malfoy, não é?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Ah, o prezado Sr. Malfoy parece não apreciar minha conduta como diretor." - respondeu Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto. "- Mas isso não importa pois estou sempre muito bem informado sobre tudo o que acontece na escola. Sei por exemplo que o Ministro da Magia lá esteve há pouco tempo a fim de amofinar nossa querida Minerva. Fiquei desolado ao saber disso, mas infelizmente no momento nada posso fazer."

"- Sim, Minerva ficou muito triste com isso. O Ministro chamou a ela e a Severus para uma reunião e chegou até mesmo a duvidar de sua competência como diretora substituta."

"- Eu soube." - disse Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça para demonstrar sua reprovação. "- Pobre Minerva, está apenas agindo da maneira como a pedi para proceder. É mesmo uma pena que uma bruxa tão importante como ela tenha que suportar tamanho desrespeito. Ainda mais tendo prestado inumeráveis serviços à nossa comunidade."

"- É mesmo um absurdo isso!" - exclamou Jean Pierre.

"- Mas tenho grande esperança de que tudo terminará bem. E confio na competência de Minerva e Severus para tocar as coisas durante minha ausência."

"- Severus está às voltas com as constantes visitas de Lucius Malfoy ao colégio. O homem parece decidido em fazê-lo diretor de Hogwarts." - disse Maria.

"- Talvez eu devesse ter pedido a ele que assumisse o cargo. Assim tiraria este fardo pesado dos ombros de Minerva. Nosso Mestre de Poções está mais preparado do que qualquer outra pessoa para lidar com situações de extrema pressão."

"- Meu futuro genro é mesmo um homem formidável." - concordou Ângelo. "- Minha figlia querida demorou mas acabou encontrando a pessoa certa para se casar!"

"- Papà, não comece!" - exclamou Maria. "- Não me faça passar vergonha diante de Albus."

"- Mas que vergonha! Não vejo mal algum em elogiar seu noivo. Mesmo porque não estou mentindo. Ele é mesmo um homem de valor."

"- Ângelo, meu amigo, concordo plenamente com você." - assentiu Dumbledore.

"- Bene," – dessa vez era Virgínia quem falava – "a conversa está muito boa, mas mia figlia precisa dormir. O julgamento começará amanhã bem cedo e ela deve estar descansada para poder depor."

"- É verdade, cara mia." - concordou Ângelo, "- Vá Maria. Suba para seu quarto e descanse. O dia será muito longo para nós amanhã."

"- Longo e enfadonho." - emendou Marco.

"- E espero que não haja surpresas. Sinceramente acredito que Vittorio não sairá ileso deste processo. Mas para isso precisamos todos estar preparados para qualquer estratégia que ele ameace utilizar." - concluiu Jean Pierre.

"- Você acha que ele tentará usar de artifícios a fim de se safar?" - perguntou Marco.

"- Disso eu tenho absoluta certeza. Vittorio apelará para o bom coração de Maria. Ele a conhece. Jurará que está sinceramente arrependido pois sabe bem que ela não consegue guardar mágoa e que provavelmente já o perdou. Tentará usar isso a seu favor."

"- Mas o arrependimento não significa que a pena não seja aplicada. Se assim o fosse, a grande maioria dos criminosos não estaria presa apenas por alegar arrependimento sincerro." - retrucou Virgínia.

"- Eu concordo madrina, mas de Vittorio nós temos que esperar qualquer coisa. Maria, você não deve esmorecer diante dele. Mesmo que Vittorio se debulhe em lágrimas, você precisa manter o firme propósito de vê-lo punido. Do contrário, os jurados podem ver-se influenciados quando a ouvirem e acabar dando a ele uma pena mais branda."

"- Isso jamais acontecerá. Sei muito bem como agir. Não se preocupem."

"- É claro que sabe! Você é inteligente demais para se deixar enganar novamente por aquele biltre." - falou Virgínia.

"- Agradeço pela confiança que deposita em mim, mamma." - disse Maria olhando para Jean Pierre com olhar triunfante.

"- Não estou duvidando de você." - retrucou o haitiano. "- Jamais desconfiaria de seu equilíbrio psicológico, mon chèrie."

"- Não é o que parece." - contestou Virgínia. "E agora basta! Minha figlia precisa de descanso e tranqüilidade. Venha Maria, vou ajudá-la a desfazer a mala." - emendou ela, encerrando o assunto.

As duas subiram as escadas, enquanto os homens apenas limitaram-se a acompanhá-las com os olhos. Assim que percebeu que não poderia mais ser ouvido por elas, o Dr. Gentili falou: "- Gianino, você já deveria ter aprendido que nunca se deve argumentar com as mulheres. Elas estão sempre certas, caro mio. Conforme-se com isso e aceite a derrota com dignidade."

"- Sábias palavras, meu caro Ângelo." - concordou Dumbledore.

"- Sim, sábias palavras." - assentiu Jean Pierre com uma gargalhada.


	68. Noite de Vigília

**Capítulo LXVIII – Noite de Vigília**

Como de costume, Severus preparou-se para passar aquela noite em vigília. Desde o último ataque do monstro, os turnos se iniciavam logo após o jantar e iam até a manhã do dia seguinte.

Ele já estava acostumado a dividir suas 4 horas de guarda com Maria e, com a ausência dela, esperava cumprir seu turno sozinho. Entretanto, a diretora de Hogwarts pareceu não concordar com a idéia, achando por bem designar-lhe um outro parceiro.

Severus só ficou sabendo da notícia quando já se encaminhava a seu posto. Assim que terminou de subir as escadas que vinham das masmorras e pôs seus pés no salão principal, preparando-se para dirigir-se ao quarto andar, o Mestre de Poções foi interpelado por Minerva McGonagall que obviamente havia deixado seu lugar de guarda antes do horário e descia os degraus à procura dele:

"- Severus, preciso falar com você." - disse ela.

Ele parou onde estava e pacientemente esperou que a velha professora chegasse mais perto.

"- Bom, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso ... mas ... " - começou ela, com voz ao mesmo tempo hesitante e ofegante. " – Er ... você fará a vigília sozinho hoje ... e ... nós devemos ficar de guarda em pares ... bom ..." - continuou Minerva, parando um pouco para respirar. O esforço de descer as escadas correndo havia lhe tirado o fôlego.

"- Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Severus, preocupado diante da hesitação que sentia na voz da diretora.

"- Não aconteceu nada." - respondeu ela, tranqüilizando-o. "- Só vim lhe informar de que ... bem ... eu .... er .... o fato é que Gilderoy fará dupla com você até que Maria volte para Hogwarts." - terminou ela. As últimas palavras lhe saíram da boca aos borbotões.

O Mestre de Poções ficou por alguns segundos em total silêncio. Estava obviamente muito surpreso e, por que não dizer, embasbacado com a notícia que recebera.

"- Entendo ..." - respondeu ele reticentemente, após o tempo que pareceu uma eternidade.

"- Que bom que compreende." - disse Minerva, aliviada. "- Fico feliz que você aceite sem retrucar."

"- Eu disse que entendo, mas não disse que aceito." - respondeu Severus abruptamente, agora tentando controlar ao máximo a indignação que o dominava. "- Entendo que nenhum outro professor tenha querido passar 4 preciosas horas de sua noite na companhia de Lockhart. Mas não aceito que ele tenha que ficar de guarda justamente comigo. De que me serviria a presença dele a não ser para aborrecer-me?" Apesar do tom civilizado que tentava manter, percebia-se em sua voz que o total descontentamento que sentia.

"- Veja bem, Severus, eu e Gilderoy temos dividido a vigília juntos." - iniciou Minerva. "- Sempre compartilhamos o primeiro turno justamente por causa de minha idade avançada. Você sabe... eu já não agüento ficar muito tempo sem descanço ..."

"- Sim, não discuto isso e concordo que é o mais apropriado. Só não compreendo o motivo pelo qual ele não continuará a acompanhá-la como parceiro de vigília." - respondeu, agora já dominando a raiva e assumindo um tom mais brando. "- Não seria melhor que Lockhart continuasse a guarda em seu horário costumeiro?"

"- Entendo perfeitamente seu questionamento. Mas veja ... minha decisão deu-se pelo fato de que o primeiro turno é sempre o mais tranqüilo. O seu turno, por sua vez, é o mais perigoso. Abrange a maior parte da madrugada e você não deve ficar sozinho de guarda. Ainda mais nos andares superiores, onde bem sabemos que o monstro tem preferência por atacar."

"- E Lockhart me seria de ajuda em exatamente o quê?"

"- Pelo menos ele pode servir para avisar aos outros professores se algo acontecer. Sei que você é plenamente capaz de lidar com qualquer perigo. Mas, se necessitar de auxílio, poderá contar com Gilderoy para nos chamar."

"- Está bem, diretora. Não vou continuar minha argumentação. Meu turno começa em 5 minutos e não quero me atrasar" - disse Snape, resignadamente. "- E onde estaria meu "parceiro" de vigília?" - perguntou.

"- Ah, ele já está no quinto andar esperando por você." - respondeu Minerva, visivelmente contente por ver que seu interlocutor aceitara a tarefa que lhe havia sido designada. "- Eu o deixei lá para que o posto não ficasse descoberto e eu pudesse vir procurá-lo aqui. Não queria que Gilderoy ouvisse essa nossa conversa." - completou ela com um sorriso.

"- Muito bem. Então, se a diretora me dá licença, vou encaminhar-me a meu destino."

Minerva prontamente assentiu, deixando que o Mestre de Poções se retirasse.

Severus subiu as escadas rapidamente e logo chegou ao local onde montaria guarda. Lockhart, que estava obviamente distraído, assustou-se bastante quando o viu aproximar-se. Na verdade, desde o lamentável episódio que ocorrera em março e que culminara com a decisão do diretor de proibir de Gilderoy aproximar-se de Maria, Lockhart parecia evitar a qualquer custo a companhia do Mestre de Poções. Severus havia sido designado por Dumbledore para garantir que o "alegre" professor mantivesse uma distância segura de pelo menos 50 metros em relação à professora de línguas exóticas e, desde então, o "pavão" simplesmente fugia da presença de Snape e evitava ao máximo ficar sozinho com ele em um mesmo ambiente.

"- Boa noite, Severus." - cumprimentou Lockhart, tentando ser cordial. Mas sua voz tremeu assim que falou o nome do Mestre de Poções.

Severus apenas limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça. Se precisava suportar aquele suplício, preferia suportá-lo calado.

Vendo que seu interlocutor não dissera palavra, Gilderoy empertigou-se em seu posto e ali ficou imóvel por algum tempo. Entretanto, conforme os minutos se passavam, ele deixou-se abater pelo cansaço e sentou-se no chão, recostando-se em uma parede.

Severus nada disse. Apenas olhou-o com reprovação. "- Como pode ser tão fraco?" - perguntava-se mentalmente. "- Está agindo como criança que se cansou de brincar."

Lockhart ainda tentou puxar novamente conversa. "- Noite longa, não é? Espero que passe logo. Você sabe ... ficar sem dormir não faz bem para a pele e nem para o cabelo."

"- Já estou acostumado a passar noites em claro. E, em épocas difíceis, não devemos nos preocupar com futilidades." - Severus respondeu secamente.

"- Ah, meu caro, sei que você não liga para vaidades. Percebi isso na primeira vez em que o vi. Aliás, se me permite dar-lhe um conselho, acho que você deveria colocar um pouco mais de cor em seu guarda-roupa. Quem sabe alguns tons de azul ou de violeta não combinariam bem com sua personalidade?" - disse Gilderoy com um sorriso, obviamente tentando entabular diálogo.

Severus olhou para ele com tanto desagrado que o fez calar-se imediatamente.

"- Acho que não é tempo e nem lugar para discutir estas banalidades." - disparou. "- A tarefa de vigília deve ser silenciosa. Precisamos evitar qualquer distração."

"- Sim, sim, você está certíssimo." - assentiu Lockhart, visivelmente sem argumentos diante de palavras tão firmes. "- Mas você não se importa que eu me sente um pouco, não é? Meus pés estão me matando ... esses sapatos novos são lindos, mas ainda não se moldaram totalmente à estrutura óssea de meu frágeis artelhos."

"- Faça o que lhe aprouver, contanto que não me tire a concentração." - respondeu Severus secamente.

Lockhart ainda resmungou alguma coisa sobre Hagrid ser o culpado de tudo aquilo e que não havia a menor necessidade de perder sua noite de sono inutilmente, mas Severus simplesmente o ignorou.

E assim as 4 horas se passaram lentamente, sem que Gilderoy voltasse a dirigir a palavra a seu companheiro de vigília. Quando o final de seu turno chegou, Severus foi substituído por Filius Flitwick.

"- E então, Severus, como foi a noite?" - perguntou o pequeno professor assim que chegou. "- Divertiu-se muito com seu novo parceiro?" - continuou ele, agora apontando para Lockhart que pesadamente dormia, ainda sentado no chão. "- Parece-me que Gilderoy sucumbiu ao sono e ao cansaço e que você acabou ficando de guarda sozinho, não é?"

"- Eu disse à diretora que preferia ficar só em meu turno. Infelizmente ela não concordou comigo."

"- Mas privando de companhia tão agradável, tenho certeza de que o tempo passou muito rápido para você." - falou Flitwick, agora ostentando um largo sorriso no rosto.

Severus olhou para ele e não pode deixar de retribuir ao sorriso. "- Foi definitivamente a noite mais longa de minha vida."

"- Ah, é claro ... você estava acostumado com a presença tão agradável de Maria ... Confesso que também eu gostaria de ficar de guarda com ela." - disse Filius, marotamente. "- Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ela voltará em breve." - emendou, com um piscar de olho.

"- Com certeza a ausência da Dra. Gentili será muito sentida." - concordou o Mestre de Poções.

"- Sim, sentida e nada apreciada. Na verdade, vou lhe confessar uma coisa ... aqui, só entre nós dois ... se eu fosse uns 20 anos mais jovem, não perderia tempo. Pediria nossa querida Maria em casamento. Infelizmente, estou velho demais para isso."

Severus olhou para o professor de encantamentos com espanto. Ele e Flitwick tinham uma convivência muito boa, mas não a ponto de fazer este tipo de confidências um para o outro. Resolveu que o melhor seria nada falar.

"- Está bem, eu entendo o seu silêncio, meu caro. Sei que não temos intimidades para conversar sobre este assunto. De qualquer maneira, vejo-me na obrigação e, por que não dizer, no direito de lhe dar um conselho: você deveria pensar seriamente em Maria como uma possível candidata a Sra. Snape."

Severus fez menção de abrir a boca para responder, mas foi impedido por Flitwick com um breve aceno de mão. "- Deixe-me terminar." - disse o pequeno professor.

O Mestre de Poções não viu outra alternativa a não ser calar-se e escutar o que seu interlocutor ainda lhe tinha para dizer.

"- Maria é uma mulher muito especial. Admira-me muito que esteja solteira, sendo ela tão inteligente e encantadora. Aproveite o fato de ser ainda jovem e case-se com ela. Antes que outro passe à sua frente e o faça!" - exclamou Filius, com voz decidida. "- E agora, deixe-me acordar Gilderoy." - disse ele, já dirigindo-se ao lugar onde Lockhart estava sentado e gentilmente o tocando com a ponta dos dedos a fim de despertá-lo.

Neste momento, Sinistra, a professora de Astronomia, chegou, impedindo que Severus desse qualquer resposta ao professor de encantamentos. Ela e Flitwick costumavam dividir o mesmo turno de vigília.

Vendo-se sem possibilidade de réplica, Severus resignou-se a manter silêncio e decidiu que o melhor seria retirar-se e tentar dormir um pouco naquelas duas horas livres que ainda teria antes do café da manhã.


	69. Cá e Lá

**Capítulo LXIX – Cá e Lá**

A quarta-feira amanheceu nublada em Hogwarts. Severus, que não havia conseguido pregar os olhos, dirigiu-se a passos largos para o grande salão a fim de fazer a refeição matinal.

Quando lá chegou, não pode deixar de olhar com tristeza para a cadeira vazia que costumeiramente era ocupada por sua amada. Seu lado racional sabia que a ausência dela seria breve, mas não ele conseguia deixar de sentir-se só e triste. Nunca havia passado um dia sequer longe de Maria desde que a conhecera e a constatação de que não veria seu rosto tão querido naquela manhã era quase insuportável.

Assim que aproximou-se da mesa, Minerva levantou-se para anunciar aos alunos que a professora de línguas exóticas precisara ausentar-se para resolver um problema pessoal, mas que estaria de volta a Hogwarts a tempo para ministrar os testes. O burburinho de vozes imediatamente encheu o ar. Aparentemente os alunos ficaram muito curiosos e preocupados com a ausência de Maria e queriam saber mais detalhes sobre o assunto.

Severus resolveu ignorar o barulho à sua volta, sentando-se em seu lugar habitual e limitando-se a quedar-se ali, sem nada fazer. Não sentia fome alguma, preferindo apenas ficar em silêncio até o momento de se dirigir para a sala de aula. Ficou por alguns minutos calado e pensativo, até que seus ouvidos foram brindados pela voz desagradável de Gilderoy Lockhart, que acabara de chegar.

"- Severus, bom dia. Sei que não deveria tomar meu café da manhã aqui, mas ... bem ... como Maria está ausente e Minerva me disse ontem não se opor ... eu ... quer dizer ... pensei que você não se importaria com a minha presença."

Foi só então que o Mestre de Poções desviou seu olhos do prato vazio que estava à sua frente e os dirigiu para o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Imediatamente notou que Lockhart não parecia nada bem. Seus cabelos, antes impecavelmente penteados, agora não pareciam tão lustrosos e estavam desgrenhados, seu sorriso era triste e apagado. Olheiras enormes apareciam abaixo de seus olhos azuis, claramente denotando que a falta de uma boa noite de sono lhe tinha sido extremamente nociva.

"- Acomode-se onde desejar." - respondeu Severus, desistindo de ser mais incisivo. "- Contanto que não seja a meu lado."

Gilderoy agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e arrastou-se em silêncio até a cadeira que ficava ao lado de Sibila, lá sentando-se pesadamente.

O resto da refeição transcorreu sem percalços. Quando faltavam 20 minutos para sua primeira aula, Severus levantou-se da mesa e seguiu seu caminho em direção às masmorras.

------ xxx ------

Maria acordou bem cedo, banhou-se e depois desceu para tomar café com a família. Mal podia acreditar que não veria Severus naquele dia. Estava tão acostumada a tê-lo sempre por perto. Sentia-se triste e solitária naquela linda manhã quente e ensolarada de quarta-feira.

Os Gentili, acompanhados por Dumbledore, já estavam reunidos à mesa quando ela chegou e sentou-se ao lado da mãe. Ficou ali a olhar para a comida sem nada fazer, até que Jean Pierre chamou sua atenção:

"- O que foi, mon chèrie? Está sentindo-se mal?" - perguntou ele, com ar preocupado.

"- Não, apenas não tenho fome."

"- Ah, figlia mia, deve estar sentindo saudades de seu noivo, não é?" - disse Virgínia.

"- Si, mamma." - respondeu Maria, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

"- Minha querida Maria, fico pesaroso que Severus não possa ter vindo. Mas preciso dele em Hogwarts. Não posso deixar Minerva desamparada, estando ela às voltas com uma crise como a que temos em mãos."

"- Eu sei Albus. Entendo você perfeitamente. Mas não tenho como evitar o fato de sentir a ausência dele. Afinal, nunca ficamos longe um do outro desde que nos conhecemos."

"- Figlia, não se preocupe. Este julgamento vai terminar logo e você poderá voltar para o colégio." – Desta vez era Ângelo quem falava.

"- Sim papà, somente gostaria muito que Severus estivesse aqui conosco. Sei que é bobagem ficar tão triste ..."

"- Não é bobagem, mon chèrie. Você tem todo o direito de sentir-se assim."

"- Isso mesmo, figlia." - concordou a Sra. Gentili. "- Agora, vamos parar de amolá-la e tomar café rapidamente. Precisamos estar no tribunal daqui a 1 hora. E Gino Mazzetti não suporta atrasos."

A família e seu hóspede terminaram sua refeição em silêncio e sem mais comentários. Finalizado o café, Dumbledore, Jean Pierre, Maria, Marco, Virgínia e Ângelo despediram-se de Loumenise, de Ancilla e das crianças e rumaram imediatamente para o local onde seria realizado o julgamento.

Eram 9 horas em ponto quando chegaram ao tribunal. Dumbledore, que havia se disfarçado de maneira que não pudesse ser reconhecido por ninguém, afastou-se dos Gentili e foi até a tribuna que já estava consideravelmente cheia, onde, com certa dificuldade, achou uma cadeira vazia e nela postou-se fim de assistir ao julgamento. Maria e sua família foram imediatamente levados a uma sala privativa. Ali ficariam as testemunhas de acusação até que fossem chamadas para depor. Quedaram-se lá, aguardando por mais de três horas, sem receber qualquer notícia.

"- Por que será que está demorando tanto para nos chamarem?" - perguntou o Dr. Gentili com impaciência. "- Corremos tanto para chegar aqui pontualmente e agora ficamos trancados nesta sala sem que nos dêem qualquer satisfação."

"- Calma, Ângelo. Com certeza nos chamarão em breve. Julgamentos são demorados mesmo." - apaziguou a Sra. Gentili.

"- Sim, padrino. Sei que a espera é desagradável, mas nada podemos fazer neste momento."

"- Se pelo menos eu tivesse aqui um laboratório onde pudesse distrair-me ..."

"- Falando nisso, padrino, o senhor trouxe consigo a poção Veritasserum que lhe pedi ontem à noite?"

"- Sim, trouxe. Apesar de não entender que serventia terá, trouxe comigo um frasco da poção."

"- Veritasserum, Jean Pierre?" - admirou-se Maria. "- Para que você pediu a papà que trouxesse isto para cá?"

"- Ainda não sei, mon chèrie. Apenas tenho a impressão de que nos será útil."

"- Está bem." - disse ela, já acostumada a não argumentar com o irmão adotivo quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados à incrível percepção que o mesmo tinha. "- Mas papà tem razão quando diz que eles demoram demais para nos chamar."

"- Concordo, sorella. Também eu já estou perdendo a paciência." - disse Marco.

Neste momento a porta abriu-se e Gino Mazzetti entrou na sala. A família inteira levantou-se, já aguardando a convocação para comparecer diante do juiz.

"- Sentem-se, por favor." – pediu Gino.

Todos, apesar de surpresos, obediente e resignadamente voltaram para suas cadeiras, acompanhados por ele.

"- O que foi que aconteceu? Por que tanta demora?" - perguntou o Dr. Gentili ao amigo.

"- Ângelo, infelizmente teremos que adiar o início do julgamento para amanhã." - respondeu Gino.

"- Mas por que?" - questionou Marco, já levantando-se.

"- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo de errado?" - perguntou Virgínia, puxando o filho pelo braço e fazendo-o gentilmente voltar a sentar-se.

"- Parece que a promotoria tem uma nova testemunha de acusação. E esta testemunha pode ser de grande valia para a condenação de Vittorio."

"- Uma outra testemunha? Mas não havia mais ninguém conosco além de Severus Snape no dia em que fomos atacados por Vittorio." - espantou-se o Dr. Gentili.

"- Eu sei. Essa pessoa não testemunhará sobre o crime que foi cometido contra sua família, meu caro Ângelo. Por isso o julgamento precisou ser adiado."

"- Quer dizer que há outros delitos pelos quais Vittorio será julgado?" - perguntou Jean Pierre.

"- Exatamente. Outros crimes ainda mais horríveis e graves."

"- É alguma coisa relacionada ao passado dele?" - especulou Maria.

Gino Mazzetti ficou por um momento hesitante em responder, mas pareceu ter finalmente se convencido de que não faria mal algum se falasse a verdade.

"- Vittorio é suspeito de ter se associado a "você-sabe-quem" no passado. Há grandes indícios de que ele tenha sido um Comensal da Morte."

"- Por Merlin, Severus estava certo!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili. "- Esse bandido é mesmo muito pior do que qualquer um de nós esperava."

"- Então novas acusações serão adicionadas ao processo?" - perguntou Marco, agora bastante curioso.

"- Novas e pesadas acusações." - assentiu Gino. "- A corte queria adiar o julgamento para a próxima semana, mas eu argumentei que não deveríamos esperar tanto tempo. Eles aceitaram meus apelos e o julgamento finalmente começará amanhã, sem mais delongas."

"- Mas será que a promotoria terá tempo para juntar todas as provas necessárias ao processo e ainda conseguir aprovação do juiz para arrolar mais uma testemunha ao caso?" - questionou Maria.

"- Eles vão trabalhar hoje o dia inteiro. Irão virar a noite se necessário. Não se preocupe."

"- Está bem, Gino. Agradeço por nos avisar, meu caro. Acho melhor então nos retirarmos e irmos para casa já que nada mais podemos fazer aqui hoje. Voltaremos amanhã, sem falta."

"- Vá sim, caríssimo. A próxima sessão se iniciará no mesmo horário em que deveria começar a de hoje. Estejam aqui sem atrasos. Prometo-lhes que não haverá mais adiamentos."

O Dr. Gentili despediu-se do amigo e depois voltou para casa, acompanhando pela família e por Albus Dumbledore, que já os aguardava do lado de fora do prédio do tribunal de justiça.


	70. Metades

**Capítulo LXX – Metades**

A família Gentili retornou à sua enorme propriedade acompanhada por Albus Dumbledore. Eles agora especulavam de quem se trataria a nova testemunha de acusação. Gino Mazzetti não quis revelar este pormenor aos amigos pois disse tratar-se de informação confidencial. Nem mesmo as promessas de que manteriam segredo completo demoveram Gino de seu propósito e ele se calou.

Diferente do resto da família, Maria permaneceu calada durante todo o percurso de volta. Era muito difícil para ela retornar para casa sabendo que Severus lá não estaria para que pudessem conversar e trocar idéias. Por sua vez, o adiamento do início do julgamento de Vittorio a deixara bastante desanimada, piorando ainda mais o seu já não tão alegre estado de espírito. Por conta disto, ela decidiu permanecer todo o resto do dia em seu quarto, procurando conforto nos livros.

Sua mãe levou-lhe comida para que não deixasse de se alimentar, mas respeitou seu silêncio e tristeza e a deixou sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Já era noite quando ela pôs-se novamente a refletir sobre os fatos que haviam ocorrido pela manhã. "- Quem será esta nova testemunha?" - matutou ela, fechando o livro que tinha em suas mãos. "- Se Vittorio sempre esteve ligado às Artes das Trevas ... hum ... talvez seja alguém da família dele, talvez um primo, um parente próximo ..."

A família di Trevi era muito rica e poderosa, sendo composta por bruxos de puro sangue que se orgulhavam de suas origens. Vittorio era o único filho de seus pais e tinha sido criado com todas as benesses e mimos que lhe puderam dar. Cresceu em um ambiente cercado de luxo e apreciava por demais o poder e as facilidades que o dinheiro lhe podia trazer.

Aliando-se ao importante detalhe de ter nascido em berço de ouro, havia também o fato de ele ser um homem extremamente bonito e atraente. Era alto, magro, tinha cabelos pretos, nariz afilado e elegante, além de olhos de um azul cristalino, que contrastavam imensamente com sua tez bronzeada. Vittorio gostava de atividades ao ar livre e fazia questão de passar as primeiras horas da manhã exposto ao sol, o que sempre lhe conferia uma cor de pele muito bonita e de aparência saudável. Sabendo-se agradável aos olhos femininos e respeitado por sua posição social aos olhos masculinos, ele tinha aproveitado o máximo que a vida lhe pode dar e vivido, até então, uma vida despreocupada de regalos e satisfações.

"- Não pode ser alguém da família." - refletiu Maria. "- Os pais de Vittorio jamais testemunhariam contra ele e nunca permitiriam que qualquer outro parente o fizesse. Mas ... quem será então esta testemunha?"

Olhou para o relógio que agora marcava 21 horas. Ela sabia que precisava dormir para estar descansada no dia seguinte. Mas o sono não lhe chegava. Foi até a estante de livros e guardou o volume que tinha em sua mãos.

Perambulou pelo quarto, agora perguntando-se como havia se enganado tanto em relação a Vittorio. Sabia que ele tinha um caráter não muito reto, mas achou que fosse apenas por ter sido mimado em demasia. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ferir alguém e, com certeza, jamais o imaginou sendo um Comensal da Morte. Na verdade, Vittorio não era nada excepcional como bruxo. Tinha notas e desempenho medianos no colégio. Conseguiu emprego como lingüista apenas por causa da forte influência de seu pai nos meios acadêmicos. E mesmo assim, seu cargo foi várias vezes ameaçado pela qualidade ruim das traduções que ele fazia. Após começar seu relacionamento com Maria, Vittorio sempre a procurava em busca de ajuda quando estava compilando algum texto e, apesar de na época estar apaixonada por ele a ponto de perdoá-lo por todos os seus deslizes, ela não pôde deixar de notar inúmeros erros crassos em seu trabalho. "- Certamente foi por isso que ele aproximou-se de mim." - refletiu ela. "- Para conseguir alguém que pudesse encobrir suas falhas como lingüista. Alguém que ficasse tão feliz por tê-lo por perto, que simplesmente se conformasse em viver à sua sombra. Como fui tola a esse ponto?"

De qualquer maneira, mesmo tendo-se deixado enganar tão facilmente por Vittorio, Maria tinha certeza de que o mesmo não havia acontecido com o Lorde das Trevas. "- Então por que Voldemort o recrutou?" - indagou-se. Ela sempre tivera a impressão de que, para ser um Comensal, o mago deveria ser de extrema competência, possuidor de habilidades ímpares. Do contrário, jamais seria recrutado. "- Aparentemente, eu estava redondamente enganada." - refletiu, balançando a cabeça. Foi então que um outro pensamento lhe passou pela mente. Lembrou-se do contentamento que Lucius Malfoy demonstrara ao saber que ela viera de uma linhagem de magos ilustres e de como tentara a todo o custo convencer Severus de aproximar-se dos Gentili a fim de amelhar mais simpatizantes para a "causa". "- Sim ... talvez Vittorio tenha sido chamado apenas pela influência e poder de sua família e não por suas qualidades como bruxo." - concluiu.

Sentia-se muito cansada, mas seu cérebro não parava de pensar em tudo aquilo. As idéias lhe fervilhavam os miolos aos borbotões, não deixando que relaxasse a ponto de pegar no sono. Foi até a janela e abriu-a para permitir que o ar fresco da noite entrasse no quarto. Olhou para o céu estrelado, mirando-o até que seus olhos se cansaram. Decidiu que era melhor tentar novamente dormir um pouco, mas suas tentativas foram frustradas. Foi então que lembrou-se do livro com os 100 sonetos de Neruda que havia ganho de Severus em seu aniversário. Ela o tinha trazido consigo e sabia que ele estava em uma das gavetas da cômoda. Aproximou-se do móvel, abriu a gaveta e pegou o livro.

Voltou com ele para a cama, deitando-se. Abriu-o no soneto de amor número II, aquele que Severus lhe havia dedicado no dia em que a pedira em casamento. Passou levemente os dedos sobre a página do livro, como se a acariciasse, e então releu o poema que tanto a fazia lembrar-se de seu amado. Seus olhos passaram lentamente sobre as palavras e ela começou a recitar em voz alta o último terceto:

"_tú y yo teníamos que simplemente amarnos,_

_con todos confundidos, con hombres y mujeres,_

_con la tierra que implanta y educa los claveles._

Seus olhos se fecharam ao poucos e ela finalmente adormeceu abraçada ao livro, como se aquele objeto lhe trouxesse de volta a presença do homem que amava, como se fora metade antes apartada e agora reencontrada de si mesma.

------ xxx ------

Severus passou aquele dia extremamente ocupado com as aulas que deveria ministrar. Descartando-se a presente data, restavam apenas cinco dias completos, entremeados por um fim-de-semana, antes do início dos exames e a matéria de Poções parecia ser o "calcanhar de Aquiles" para a maioria dos alunos.

Logo na segunda aula, Neville Longbottom conseguiu explodir o caldeirão de poções, emporcalhando toda a sala de aula com uma gosma verde e fétida. Severus, que já não era muito afeito ao menino, perdeu o pouco de paciência que tinha, condenando Longbottom à detenção na companhia do Sr. Filtch pelas próximas duas semanas. Feito isso, limpou a sala com um breve golpe de sua varinha e dispensou a turma pois o horário do almoço se aproximava.

Subiu as escadas até o salão principal, dando de cara com Lockhart. O homem parecia um trapo, com cabelos ainda mais desgranhados e olhar de cansaço. "- Nada como uma noite sem dormir para mostrar a têmpera de um homem." - disse Filius Flitwick, passando por Severus. "- Nosso caro Gilderoy parece que não consegue agüentar muito tempo acordado. Quem sabe você não fica sem seu companheiro de vigília por esta noite." - especulou o pequeno professor, acompanhando Severus até a mesa, onde sentaram-se lado a lado.

"- Nada me daria mais alegria." - respondeu o Mestre de Poções.

Flitwick se limitou a rir e começou a servir-se. "- Você não vai comer, Severus?" - perguntou ele.

"- Não sinto fome."

"- Ah, mas nem sempre precisamos estar com fome para nos alimentar. Ainda mais diante de uma mesa tão farta e de comida tão saborosa. Vamos homem, sirva-se de alguma coisa."

Diante da insistência de seu companheiro, Severus resolveu colocar um pouco de comida no prato e começou a comer sem muita vontade.

"- Você tem notícias sobre o julgamento do ex-noivo de Maria?" - perguntou Flitwick, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"- Infelizmente não. Talvez nossa diretora tenha novidades sobre o caso."

"- Ah, sim, é verdade. Vou conversar com ela após o almoço."

Vendo que seu interlocutar permanecia calado, Filius logo emendou: "- Ouvi dizer que o tal Vittorio é um homem de família abastada. É um absurdo que tenha cometido crime tão horrível, tendo sido criado em berço de ouro."

"- Aparentemente toda a riqueza e poder que tinha não lhe foram o bastante." - respondeu Severus.

"- Essas coisas parecem que nunca são demais para certas pessoas. De qualquer maneira, espero que isto acabe logo e que tenhamos Maria de volta aqui conosco. Sinto falta da presença dela, sempre tão agradável e sorridente. Ela é mesmo como um sopro de ar fresco em meio ao calor escaldante, você não acha?"

Severus mirou o pequeno professor com olhar fixo. Por que Filius, sempre tão discreto, agora parecia insistir em falar de Maria e de seus atributos? Seria para deixá-lo enciumado? Se esta era a intenção, então o objetivo já havia sido alcançado.

O Mestre de Poções levantou-se de sua cadeira sem dar mais palavra e dirigiu-se novamente para as masmorras. Filius Flitwick limitou-se a acompanhá-lo com os olhos. Seu rosto pequeno agora iluminado com um largo sorriso.

Chegando ao laboratório de poções, Severus sentou-se próximo a uma das estantes e tentou racionalizar consigo próprio o quanto estava sendo infantil agindo daquela maneira. "- Por que sentir ciúmes de Filius?" - pensou. Maria já lhe havia dado provas incondicionais de seu amor, então por qual motivo ficava ele tão incomodado quando ouvia Flitwick falar dela de maneira carinhosa? "- Eu a amo demais." - concluiu. "- Não posso suportar a idéia de que outro homem olhe para ela com interesse além da amizade."

Levantou-se da cadeira e ficou andando em círculos pelo laboratório até que fosse hora para sua próxima aula. E foi assim que, com humor nada favorável e com passos rápidos, ele entrou na sala de poções e começou a primeira lição da tarde.

Quando a última aula finalmente terminou, Severus dirigiu-se imediatamente a seus aposentos, evitando subir para o salão principal. Não sentia fome alguma e não queria novamente ver-se interpelado pelo professor de encantamentos, que agora parecia decidido a cantar em verso e prosa todas as qualidades de Maria. Qualidades essas que Severus muito bem conhecia, admirava e estimava.

Entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e foi até a mesa de cabeceira, pegando lá a fotografia que lhe havia sido dada por ela como presente de aniversário. Olhou para todas as figuras daquela família da qual já sentia-se parte, passando delicadamente o dedo indicador no vidro, acariciando o lugar onde estava o sorridente rosto dela. "- Ah, minha querida, gostaria tanto que você já estivesse de volta." – disse ele, em voz alta.

Sentia-se muito cansado e ainda precisava enfrentar mais uma noite de vigília na companhia de Lockhart. "- Se não me bastasse toda a falta que sinto dela, ainda tenho que aguentar mais isso." - pensou exasperado.

Recolocou a fotografia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e foi até uma das duas estantes apinhadas de livros. Pegou um dos volumes que lá estava, sentou-se na cama, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo para distrair-se um pouco. A leitura foi-lhe bastante benéfica, acalmando-o, absorvendo sua atenção, fazendo-o esquecer-se, pelo menos por algum tempo, de todos os pensamentos e preocupações que o incomodavam.

Ficou obsorto nesta atividade sem dar-se conta dos minutos que passavam até que finalmente olhou para o relógio da parede e viu que já eram 21 horas. Pegou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço que faria o relógio despertar às 23:30, meia hora antes do início de seu turno.

Pôs o livro de volta na estante e voltou para a cama. Deitou-se com a fotografia dos Gentili novamente em suas mãos. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu abraçado a ela, como se aquele objeto lhe trouxesse de volta a presença da mulher que amava, como se fora metade antes apartada e agora reencontrada de si mesmo.


	71. Mea Culpa

**Capítulo LXXI – Mea Culpa**

No dia seguinte, a família Gentili novamente acompanhada por Dumbledore, chegou ao tribunal do júri cerca de 15 minutos antes do horário marcado.

Enquanto o ex-diretor de Hogwarts, novamente disfarçado de maneira que não pudesse ser reconhecido, encaminhou-se para a tribuna, que agora estava ainda mais cheia do que no dia anterior, o Dr. Gentili e seu clã foram levados mais uma vez até a sala onde aguardariam serem chamados para depor.

Até então, ninguém sabia quem era a misteriosa testemunha que havia aparecido de última hora como um fantasma para acusar Vittorio por crimes horrendos e inimagináveis. "Quem seria esta pessoa?" - era a pergunta que todos se faziam. Nem mesmo os Gentili teriam conhecimento de quem se tratava, pois a nova testemunha seria colocada em uma sala separada daquela aonde ficariam aguardando para prestar depoimento.

Também Dumbledore estava muito curioso e interessado em assistir ao desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Após separar-se dos Gentili e subir as escadas da tribuna, ele dirigiu-se a uma das filas onde finalmente conseguiu uma cadeira vazia para acomodar-se. Foi até ela e sentou-se ao lado de um casal de aspecto nobre e distinto. Pelas expressões cansadas e tristes de ambos, o velho bruxo deduziu que deveriam ser os pais do réu. Ficou ali sentado e não pode deixar de escutar o que o homem e a mulher conversavam. Os dois falavam e voz baixa, mas o pouco que o ex-diretor de Hogwarts pode ouvir serviu para confirmar suas suspeitas. Aqueles eram o pai e a mãe de Vittorio e estavam preocupadíssimos com o destino do filho.

"- Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."(64) - disse o homem. "- Se eu não lhe tivesse dado tanta liberdade, se não o tivesse coberto de mimos e feito todas as suas vontades, nosso filho provavelmente não estaria aqui."

"- Não, Antônio." - retrucou a mulher. "- Eu também fui boa demais, compreensiva demais, nunca o repreendi, mesmo sabendo-o errado. Quando ele agiu de maneira vil com Maria Gentili, por exemplo, eu deveria ter lhe chamado a atenção, deveria tê-lo admoestado e o punido. Mas não! Ao invés disso, eu lhe passei a mão pela cabeça e aceitei aquele casamento ridículo e de última hora sem retrucar."

"- Gioconda, Vittorio já está perdido há muito tempo. Os últimos acontecimentos foram apenas um reflexo da criação falha que lhe dei."

"- Que nós lhe demos, Antônio. Nós dois falhamos juntos, não foi só você."

"- E agora o estão acusando de ser Comensal da Morte! A que ponto chegou nosso filho, minha cara? A que lugar nos levou nossa total falta de pulso em sua criação?"

A mulher começou então a chorar baixinho, fazendo com que Dumbledore fosse tomado pela pena. Em seus 111 anos de vida, o ex-diretor de Hogwarts já havia visto muitos jovens se perderem e seguirem por caminhos errados exatamente pela falta de regras e de rédeas impostas pela família. Ele mesmo tinha feito das suas e por pouco não se desviara definitivamente do bom caminho, entorpecido pela busca desenfreada por fama e poder. Ainda refletia sobre estas coisas quando o juiz entrou na sala e todos foram convocados a se levantar em sinal de respeito.

Neste momento, Vittorio adentrou o tribunal, acompanhado por dois advogados de defesa e por dois guardas que o seguravam pelos braços. Dumbledore não o conhecia e ficou surpreso com sua figura alta, esguia e de uma beleza clássica. Aquele homem tivera tudo para ser um sucesso e no entanto estava ali, sendo julgado por crimes inomináveis e certamente seria condenado a passar o resto de sua vida na prisão.

O réu foi levado até a mesa onde deveria ficar durante o julgamento e a sessão se iniciou com a longa leitura dos autos. Quando a leitura terminou, o juiz dirigiu-se ao réu:

"- Sr. Vittorio di Trevi, como o senhor se declara quanto às acusações que lhe são feitas em relação ao ataque à família Gentili.".

"- Culpado, meretíssimo."

"- Muito bem." - continuou o juiz - "- E quanto às outras acusações que contra o senhor pesam?"

"- Sou inocente!" - protestou Vittorio com veemência. "- Jamais fui um Comensal da Morte!"

"- Que fique registrado nos autos que os réu declara-se culpado das primeiras acusações e inocente das segundas. Vamos começar a audição das testemunhas de defesa."

Duas horas já haviam se passado entre o início dos trabalhos e a convocação da primeira testemunha. Tratava-se de Ângelo Gentili. Assim que ele apresentou-se, o promotor lhe requereu que se identificasse diante do júri e então pediu-lhe para relatar todos os fatos ocorridos no sábado de Aleluia e que culminaram com o ataque à sua família.

O Dr. Gentili foi extremamente minucioso em sua narrativa, contando toda a história em seus mínimos detalhes, não se esquecendo de mencionar nenhum pormenor.

Tendo o promotor se dado por satisfeito, o juiz voltou-se para a defesa a fim de dar-lhes a palavra. Os advogados de Vittorio, entretanto, disseram não ter qualquer pergunta a fazer e a testemunha foi dispensada.

Jean Pierre foi o próximo a ser chamado para dar depoimento. Também ele contou com detalhes tudo o que sabia sobre os acontecimentos. Quando o promotor dispensou Jean Pierre e o juiz já preparava-se para permitir que o haitiano se retirasse, um dos advogados de defesa do réu dele aproximou-se.

"- Sr. juiz, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas à testemunha."

"- A testemunha é sua." - assentiu o juiz.

O advogado então começou seu inquérito.

"- Sr. Rappaport, é verdade que o senhor já foi ligado às Artes das Trevas?"

"- Protesto, meretíssimo!" - exclamou o promotor. "- A vida pregressa do Sr. Rappaport não está em julgamento aqui."

"- A resposta a esta pergunta é de vital importância para que a defesa desenvolva sua linha de raciocínio." - retrucou o advogado.

"- Está bem." - concordou o juiz. "- Sr. Rappaport, por favor responda à pergunta que lhe foi feita."

"- Sim, é verdade." - respondeu Jean Pierre. "- Eu fui ligado às Artes das Trevas no passado."

"- O senhor chegou a cometer algum ato homicida durante este negro período de sua vida?"

"- Meretíssimo, isto é um absurdo!" - protestou o advogado de acusação.

"- Protesto negado." - disse o juiz. "- Peço a testemunha que responda a todas as perguntas que lhe forem feitas. Caberá a mim como juiz decidir se elas são apropriadas ou não."

"- Nunca cometi homicídio." - respondeu o haitiano.

"- Mas o senhor chegou muito perto disso, não é?"

"- É verdade. Entretanto, jamais cheguei a matar outro ser humano."

"- Muito bem." - continuou a defesa. "- Sr. Rappaport, é verdade que o senhor sempre teve máguas em relação ao meu cliente?"

"- Não, isso não é verdade."

"- Mas o senho tentou impedi-lo de manter um relacionamente amoroso com a srta. Maria Gentili, não é?"

"- Apenas tentava protegê-la de um homem que eu sabia não ser o melhor para ela."

"- Pode ser. Mas talvez o senhor tenha tido este comportamento porque a queria para si. Porque casando-se com ela e senhor faria finalmente parte da família, por fato e por direito." - acusou o advogado com um olhar carregado de malícia.

"- Eu já sou parte da família. Não preciso usar destes artifícios." - retrucou Jean Pierre com ar indignado.

"- Meretíssimo, por favor, isto não tem o mínimo cabimento!" - implorou o promotor.

"- Protesto aceito." - concordou o juiz. "- Senhor advogado de defesa, sua linha de raciocínio é obscura. Devo admoestá-lo de que tirar o foco do réu para colocá-lo sobre a testemunha de acusação não será atitude tolerada neste tribunal."

"- Peço desculpas, meretíssimo. Vou refrasear minha pergunta ... Sr. Rappaport, não é verdade que se o Sr. Di Trevi tivesse se casado com a srta. Gentili, o senhor teria perdido toda a ascenção que tem sobre ela?" – esta pergunta causou imediato burburinho entre os presentes.

"- Silêncio no tribunal!" - pediu o meirinho.

"- Nunca tive qualquer ascenção sobre Maria. Tudo o que fiz foi aconselhá-la pois a considero como irmã. Minha intenção sempre foi a de protegê-la." - respondeu o haitiano, assim que as outras vozes se calaram.

"- Protegê-la a ponto de guardá-la só para si?" - alfinetou o advogado. Novamente o tribunal foi invadido pelas inúmeras vozes de pessoas que ali estavam assistindo ao julgamento.

Ouvindo isso, o juiz bateu o martelo sobre a mesa, a fim de restabelecer o silêncio.

"- Senhor advogado, se insistir novamente neste tipo de abordagem, terei que pedir que ser retire do tribunal."

"- Está bem meretíssimo. Não haverá necessidade para isso. Dou-me por satisfeito. Não tenho mais perguntas."

"- A testemunha está dispensada." - disse o juiz. Jean Pierre levantou-se da cadeira e lançou um olhar de raiva em direção a Vittorio. Sabia muito bem que ele havia instruído seus advogados a seguirem esta linha de raciocínio. Sua arrogância era mesmo impressionante e ele não se abatia nem mesmo em situação que lhe era tão desfavorável.

Assim que o haitiano saiu de seu lugar, ouviu-se a voz do juiz: "- O tribunal agora entrará em recesso para o almoço. A sessão recomeçará exatamente às 14:30h." - disse ele, batendo o martelo sobre a mesa e retirando-se logo em seguida.

Quando a sessão recomeçou, a próxima testemunha de acusação chamada foi Maria. Assim que ela entrou e sentou-se no lugar que lhe era cabido, olhou para Vittorio e ficou admirada com a fragilidade que ele demonstrava. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, ele estava abatido e mais magro que o de costume. Seu rosto parecia muito cansado e o brilho tão característico de seus olhos azuis estava obliterado e esmaecido.

Estava absorta nestes pensamentos quando mentalmente lembrou-se do que Jean Pierre havia dito a Marco na noite em que vieram de Hogwarts a fim de participar do julgamento: "Ele a conhece. Jurará que está sinceramente arrependido pois sabe bem que ela não consegue guardar mágoa e que provavelmente já o perdou."

Foi pensando nisso que Maria começou a responder às perguntas do promotor e contou com riqueza de detalhes tudo o que se lembrava sobre o ataque. Seu depoimento foi demorado pois o advogado de acusação, após ouvir todos os pormenores relativos ao dia do crime, achou por bem também lhe fazer várias indagações sobre fatos ocorridos enquanto ainda era noiva de Vittorio. A intenção clara da promotoria era a de mostrar ao júri que o réu sempre tivera caráter duvidoso, aproveitando-se da condição de noivo da testemunha para tirar proveito de seu excelente e respeitado trabalho como tradutora. Ele então, sem qualquer pudor, apoderava-se deste trabalho e apresentava-o como de sua própria autoria.

Assim que a acusação finalmente deu-se por satisfeita, a defesa declarou que nada tinha a questionar à testemunha e Maria foi dispensada pelo juiz.

Ela já ia retirar-se do tribunal quando Vittorio levantou-se em prantos, sem que ninguém esperasse, e começou a falar alto, para que todos os presentes pudessem ouvi-lo:

"- Maria, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa! (64) Mas tudo o que fiz foi por amor! Minha intenção nunca foi a de machucá-la! Só queria tê-la de volta para mim! Estou muito arrependido do que fiz!" – a voz dele era constantemente entrecortada por soluços e lágrimas. "- Meu amor, me desculpe por amá-la tanto a ponto de cometer um crime!" - implorou ele. "- Não posso viver sem o seu perdão."

Parte da tribuna levantou-se, uns aplaudindo e outros vaiando o réu. A balbúrdia tomou conta do ambiente.

"- Ordem no tribunal!" - gritou o juiz, batendo vigorosamente com o martelo sobre a mesa.

"- Sr. di Trevi, cale-se! O senhor não tem permissão para falar! Senhores advogados de defesa, por favor contenham o seu cliente ou serei obrigado a suspender a sessão!" - continuou o magistrado.

Os ânimos imediatamente se acalmaram e todos os que agora estavam de pé voltaram a sentar-se.

"- Meretíssimo," - disse então Maria assim que as vozes se calaram, "o senhor me permite dizer algumas palavras?"

"- Permissão concedida. A testemunha pode falar." - assentiu o juiz.

"- Vittorio," – começou ela, agora dirigindo-se ao ex-noivo – "- eu já o perdoei. Entretanto, meu perdão não o exime da culpa e nem o livra da punição merecida pelos crimes que cometeu. Se você realmente me ama como diz, deveria falar a verdade e aceitar com hombridade a pena que lhe for estipulada. Haja como homem pelo menos uma vez em sua vida." - finalizou.

O réu pareceu chocado diante daquelas palavras. Era claro como água que ele realmente acreditava que suas juras de amor e pedidos de perdão amoleceriam o coração dela. Completamente boquiaberto e surpreso, ele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça enquanto ela se retirava do tribunal e se dirigia novamente para a sala das testemunhas.

Marco sucedeu a irmã, entrando logo em seguida. Assim como as testemunhas que o antecederam, também ele teve que contar sua versão dos fatos acontecidos. Entretanto, seu depoimento foi bem mais breve do que os anteriores e ele foi rapidamente dispensado tanto pela promotoria, quanto pela defesa.

Já eram quase 6 horas da tarde quando Marco retirou-se da sala de julgamento. Todos os presentes agora estavam apreensivos e ao mesmo tempo ansiosos para finalmente conhecer a misteriosa nova testemunha de acusação. Neste momento, o silêncio no tribunal era absoluto e a tensão perceptível. Foi então que o Meirinho finalmente se pronunciou, convocando o depoente a apresentar-se.

"- Próxima testemunha de acusação, Srta. Valentina Dagoberti." - anunciou ele.

Dumbledore imediatamente ouviu um grito a seu lado e constatou que tinha vindo da mãe de Vittorio, que agora jazia desmaiada nos braços do marido. "- Quem será essa mulher?" - pensou o velho bruxo, voltando seus olhos para a figura que adentrava o tribunal.

Assim que a testemunha entrou, o barulho de muitas vozes dominou o ambiente. Todos estavam estupefatos diante da bela mulher que postava-se para depor. "- Tinha que ser Valentina!" - gritou um bruxo que sentava-se à frente de Dumbledore. "- Isso é vingança!" - exclamou uma bruxa do outro lado da tribuna.

"- Ordem! Ordem! Ordem!" - gritou o juiz. Mas seus pedidos de silêncio não foram obedecidos e o barulho aumentou ainda mais, a ponto de tornar-se ensurdecedor.

"- A sessão está suspensa até amanhã às 9 horas!" - disse ele, dando-se por vencido ao ver que a ordem não era restabelecida. "- E a tribuna deverá estar vazia quando houver reinício dos trabalhos. Não tolerarei mais interrupções ao julgamento e falta de respeito por este tribunal!" - terminou o magistrado batendo o martelo, levantando-se e se retirando sob o ruído intenso de vaias.

------ xxx ------

_(64) "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa" – em latim – "minha culpa, minha máxima culpa"_


	72. Lá e Cá

**Capítulo LXXII – Lá e Cá**

Os Gentili e Dumbledore voltaram para casa logo que a sessão foi encerrada e não conseguiam falar em outro assunto que não fosse a revelação bombástica sobre a identidade da nova testemunha de acusação

Quando chegaram à propriedade da família já era hora do jantar. Loumenise, Ancilla e as crianças os aguardavam ansiosas para saber das novidades.

"- E então? Como foram as coisas?" - perguntou a esposa de Marco assim que os viu chegar. "- O julgamento já terminou?"

"- Infelizmente ainda não." - respondeu Marco, indo até a esposa e a beijando.

"- Mas e a nova testemunha?" – desta vez era Loumenise quem falava.

"- Você não vai acreditar quando souber de quem se trata." - repondeu Jean Pierre.

"- E vocês vão esperar até quando para nos contar?" - arguiu ela.

"- Não sei se devemos revelar esta informação." - respondeu Maria, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Ah Maria! Por Merlin! Diga logo quem é a nova testemunha!" - implorou Ancilla.

"- Está bem ... trata-se de ... nada mais nada menos que ... humm ... acho melhor não contar ..." - respondeu Maria, rindo-se das caras de ansiedade das outras duas mulheres.

"- Isso não é justo." - retrucou Ancilla. "- Vamos, nos digam logo, deixem de mistérios."

"- É a ex-exposa de Vittorio." - revelou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Valentina? Não é possível! Ela parecia apaixonadíssima por ele!" - surpreendeu-se Ancilla.

"- Também eu não consigo acreditar!" - concordou a esposa de Jean Pierre.

"- Aparentemente Vittorio menosprezou os sentimentos dela e agora ela está tendo o troco." - falou Dumbledore. "- Aprendi com a experiência que não há coisa mais perigosa que uma mulher ferida em seus brios."

"- Você acha mesmo tratar-se de pura vingança, Albus?"

"- Sim, minha cara Virgínia. Tenho certeza disso. Vittorio casou-se com ela e depois a dispensou, provavelmente sem dar-lhe qualquer satisfação, para tentar reatar com a ex-noiva. A pobre mulher deve ter se sentido humilhada e preterida e, com certeza, não tendo o coração tão nobre quanto o de nossa Maria, resolveu vingar-se. Não haveria melhor ocasião para uma revanche do que esta."

"- Albus tem razão." - concordou o Dr. Gentili. "- Mas ... não é melhor continuarmos a conversa enquanto jantamos? Estou morrendo de fome!"

"- Grande novidade! Estranho seria se você não estivesse faminto!" - brincou Virgínia.

"- Papà tem razão." - concordou Maria. "- Também estou com fome! Vamos jantar?"

"- Vejo que seus ânimos melhoraram bastante, mon chèrie. Fico contente com isso." - disse o haitiano. "- Vamos comer então, antes que Maria perca a fome!" - convocou ele.

Toda a família dirigiu-se sem mais demoras para a sala onde a refeição já era servida e uma animada conversa foi logo iniciada.

"- O que será que Valentina tem para dizer?" - especulou a esposa de Marco.

"- Você estudou com ela na mesma escola, não foi Ancilla?" - perguntou-lhe o marido.

"- Sim, mas ela é um ano mais nova que eu. Não participávamos das mesmas aulas."

"- Ela é uma mulher muito bonita." - disse Dumbledore.

"- Valentina sempre foi belíssima." - concordou Ancilla. "- Mas tem o péssimo hábito de sertir-se superior. Isto acaba por torná-la antipática."

"- Antipática e esnobe." - decretou Loumenise. "- Tive a oportunidade de topar com ela em uma festa e não foi nada agradável. Parece-me que Valentina não consegue conviver bem com pessoas de cor diferente da sua."

"- Você quer dizer que ela é racista?" - admirou-se Maria.

"- Não posso acusá-la disto sem provas. Mas pelo jeito como me tratou, não pude tirar outra conclusão além dessa."

"- Então ela e Vittorio foram feitos um para o outro." - concluiu Virgínia. "- Nunca me esquecerei do que Jean Pierre nos revelou no quarto de hospital quando eu e Maria estávamos internadas."

"- O que foi?" - questionou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Bom padrino ... Vittorio várias vezes me disse que eu manchava o nobre sangue da família Gentili com a minha cor e com meu porte negróide."

"- Mas que absurdo!" - admirou-se Dumbledore.

"- Sim, infelizmente só soubemos do fato há pouco tempo. Jean Pierre nunca nos havia dito isto antes." - falou a matriarca da família.

"- Gianino, também eu não estava sabendo dessa história!" - disse o Dr. Gentili, obviamente indignado com tal revelação.

"- O senhor ainda estava sob cuidados intensos quando comentei sobre isto no hospital. Mas não precisamos mais falar no assunto ... ficou no passado e não me incomoda nem um pouco. Sei que sou parte desta família e isso é o que importa para mim."

"- Está bem, você está certo." - concordou Ângelo. "- Então, vamos mudar o rumo da conversa ... Gianino, ainda não entendi porque você me pediu que levasse Veritasserum para o julgamento."

"- Também não sei o motivo, mas peço que o senhor continue trazendo um frasco da poção em seu bolso. Alguma coisa me diz que iremos precisar dela."

"- É melhor fazer o que Jean Pierre lhe pede, papà." - disse Maria.

"- Sim, carrego comigo um frasco sempre que comparecemos ao tribunal. Vou levá-lo novamente amanhã para o julgamento."

"- Falando em julgamento ..." - falou Virgínia. "- O que será que Velentina dirá em seu depoimento?"

A família imediatamente começou a especular sobre o que teria a ex-exposa de Vittorio a falar a respeito dele e quais provas apresentaria para incriminá-lo.

A conversa estendeu-se durante todo o jantar, até que todos deram-se por satisfeitos e levantaram-se da mesa.

"- É uma pena que eu não possa assistir ao julgamento amanhã." - disse Dumbledore, após acompanhar os amigos até a sala de estar e acomodar-se em uma confortável poltrona.

"- Não pode? Por que?" - questionou Ancilla.

"- Houve muito barulho e interrupções durante a sessão de hoje. O juiz então determinou que a tribuna deverá ficar vazio quandos os trabalhos recomeçarem."

"- Que pena!" - disse a esposa de Jean Pierre.

"- É mesmo." - concordou o velho bruxo. "- Eu tinha a intenção de assistir a tudo até o fim. De qualquer maneira, precisamos enviar uma mensagem a Hogwarts sobre o andamento das coisas aqui. Você pode providenciar que isso seja feito, Ângelo?"

"- É claro!" - concordou o Dr. Gentili, já levantando-se, indo até a lareira e tocando a campainha. Imediatamente um dos elfos que servia à família apareceu e foi minuciosamente instruído de como deveria falar. O recado deveria ser dado verbalmente somente à diretora de Hogwarts e ao Mestre de Poções. "- Veja bem, Gigio, a mensagem é dirigida apenas a Minerva McGonagall e Severus Snape. Nenhuma outra pessoa deve estar presente no momento em que o recado lhes for revelado."

"- Sim, senhor." - assentiu o elfo.

"- E não conte a ninguém sobre o paradeiro de Albus Dumbledore. Infelizmente é melhor que esta informação fique em segredo."

"- Eu obedeço a meu amo." - disse a pequena criatura. "- Meu amo precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"- Não para mim. E para você Albus?."

"- Há apenas mais um detalhe ... não são permitidas aparatações e desaparatações no castelo e nem em um certo perímetro à sua volta. Somente os elfos domésticos que lá trabalham têm permissão para tal." - comentou Dumbledore. "- E eu não gostaria que nosso mensageiro fosse visto entrando ou saindo de Hogwarts. Prefiro não levantar suspeitas."

"- Ah sì, é claro ... bem lembrado!" - disse o Dr. Gentili. "- Marco, figlio mio, vá até meu laboratório e pegue lá um pequena caixa de cor marrom que está sobre a mesa de trabalho."

Marco obedeceu a seu pai sem retrucar e logo voltou trazendo a caixa.

"- Grazie, figlio."

"- Você vai enviar isto para Hogwarts?" - perguntou Dubledore, curioso.

"- Não." - respondeu Ângelo, agora abrindo a caixa e de lá tirando 2 frascos minúsculos e de cores diferentes. "- Esta, meu caro amigo, é minha mais nova invenção. A poção da invisibilidade."

Ao ouvir estar palavras, o ex-diretor de Hogwarts ficou bastante admirado. "- Você não me falou sobre isso antes." - disse ele.

"- Simplesmente esqueci-me de mencionar." - respondeu Ângelo Gentili, com um sorriso.

"- E para funcionar é necessário utilizar os conteúdos de ambos os frascos?" - perguntou Dumbledore.

O patriarca da família balançou a cabeça em negativa. "- O frasco vermelho contém a poção e o frasco azul contém o antídoto." - disse ele, entregando ambos os frascos para o elfo que pacientemente aguardava. "- Tome Gigio. Você poderá desaparatar aqui, mas deverá materializar-se novamente dentro da floresta proibida. Assim que o fizer, tome 2 gotas do líquido que está no frasco vermelho. Isto o deixará invisível pelo período de 40 a 45 minutos. Se você conseguir chegar até a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape antes deste prazo, basta tomar 2 gotas do líquido contido no frasco azul. Ele anulará os efeitos da poção de invisibilidade. Realize o mesmo processo assim que sua missão estiver cumprida pois não queremos que sua presença seja notada por mais ninguém além das pessoas cujos nomes lhe falei."

"- Sim mestre, Gigio obedece."

"- E Gigio ... mais uma coisa ... mantenha ambos os frascos em seu bolso enquanto estiver invisível. Assim ninguém poderá vê-los. Agora pode ir."

O elfo assentiu com a cabeça e então desapareceu com um leve estalar de dedos.

"- Muito obrigado, velho amigo." - agradeceu Albus.

O Dr. Gentili apenas acenou brevemente com a mão para indicar que o agradecimento não era necessário.

"- Mas, Ângelo ..." - continuou Dumbledore, "- Você sabe que há um lado muito bom em não poder assistir o julgamento amanhã?"

"- É mesmo? E qual seria?"

"- Poderei passar o dia inteiro com Loumenise, Ancilla e, é claro, com as crianças!"

"- Albus, meu velho, tenho certeza de que você se arrependerá dessas palavras assim que conhecer meus netos de perto. Eles são umas pestinhas!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili.

A família inteira, incluindo as crianças, começou a rir e a conversa animada continuou até que chegou a hora de todos se recolherem a seus aposentos.

------ xxx ------

O dia em Hogwarts transcorreu dentro da mais total normalidade. Os alunos estavam preocupadíssimos com os testes que se aproximavam, o que fez com que a costumeira algazarra realizada ao longo dos corredores ficasse bem reduzida.

Logo após o jantar, Minerva convocou os professores para uma reunião em seu gabinete.

"- Não se preocupem." - disse ela, assim que todos entraram na sala e acomodaram-se como puderam. "- A reunião será breve. Não quero que os turnos de vigília sejam interrompidos por muito tempo."

"- Ah sim, minha querida diretora." - começou Lockhart. "- Gostaria mesmo de falar sobre a guarda que temos montado durante todos esses dias ... realmente não vejo necessidade para tanto visto que o verdadeiro culpado pela abertura da Câmara Secreta já foi preso."

"- Eu não acho que isso seja verdade." - retrucou a professora Sprout. "- Hagrid jamais faria mal a uma mosca. Não creio que ele seja culpado das acusações que lhe foram feitas."

"- Minha querida Pomona, eu bem sei onde se localiza a entrada para Câmara Secreta. Só não vou lá e acabo com o monstro porque não há mais necessidade para isso. Com a prisão de Hagrid em Azkaban, a câmara estará selada para sempre e a criatura não poderá mais de lá sair. Portanto, este caso deve ser dado como encerrado."

"- Está bem, Gilderoy, mesmo que você esteja certo sobre tudo isso, devemos considerar a possibilidade de o monstro conseguir encontrar uma outra saída e voltar a atacar. Por isso precisamos continuar a vigília." - argumentou Filius Flitwick.

"- Isto jamais acontecerá!" - respondeu Lockhart, denotando total confiança. "- Eu bem sei o que se esconde lá e posso garantir-lhe que a criatura não mais voltará a nos assombrar."

Severus, que até então mantivera-se em absoluto silêncio, não pode continuar suportando tamanho excesso de auto-confiança por parte do "pavão" e, levantando-se de onde estava, resolveu se manifestar. Sua voz estava carregada de ironia: "- Já que você sabe do que se trata a tal criatura, talvez devesse brindar-nos com seu impressionante conhecimento de causa e nos passar esta informação."

"- Isto não vem mais ao caso, meu caro." - respondeu Lockhart, desviando os olhos para as pontas de seus reluzentes sapatos azuis e evitando olhar diretamente para seu interlocutor. "- Bem ... er ... apenas posso dizer que lamento não ter tido a chance de enfrentar o monstro antes que Hagrid fosse preso. Na verdade, o caso todo foi muito mal conduzido. Se, desde o início, eu tivesse recebido carta branca para resolvê-lo, acabaria com a tal criatura com um simples golpe de varinha e livraria Hogwarts para sempre de sua presença indesejada." - concluiu ele, agora pegando a varinha no bolso e vigorosamente a balançando no ar como se fora um sabre ou uma espada.

Ao ouvir tal despautério, o Mestre de Poções teve que controlar muito a vontade que lhe veio de transformar Lockhart em pó diante de todos os presentes.

"- Muito bem." - disse Minerva levantando-se e já segurando delicadamente Severus pelo braço, tentando acalmar os ânimos. "- Gilderoy, fico feliz que você esteja confiante quanto ao fim dos ataques, mas minha posição é de manter os turnos de vigília até termos absoluta certeza de que não há mais perigo." A palavra "absoluta" foi dita pausadamente, quase soletrada.

"- Sim ... humm ... é claro Minerva." - concordou o relutante Lockhart com um sorriso amarelo.

"- De qualquer maneira, o assunto que me fez reuni-los aqui não é esse." - continuou a diretora. "- Nossa querida Pomona me informou antes do jantar que amanhã as mandrágoras estarão prontas para serem colhidas. Severus, quero que você prepare a poção que ressuscitará os alunos assim que a colheita for realizada."

Todos os presentes, com exceção de Lockhart que agora parecia muito ocupado com a tarefa de guardar sua varinha, demonstraram grande alívio e satisfação diante da notícia dada.

"- Sim, diretora. Produzirei a poção amanhã mesmo e a entregarei para Pomona antes do anoitecer." - respondeu Severus.

"- Ótimo!" - comemorou a professora Sprout. "- Não vejo a hora de ter as crianças de volta!"

"- Excelente!" - concordou Minerva. "- Muito bem, era somente isso. Peço a Severus que permaneça na sala, os outros professores já podem retirar-se." - decretou ela.

"- Minerva, minha querida, não seria possível que eu fosse dispensado de meu turno de vigília apenas por hoje?" - perguntou Lockhart, assim que os outros mestres saíram da sala e ele viu-se sozinho com a diretora e o Mestre de Poções.

"- Infelizmente não posso fazer isto, Gilderoy. Aproveite estas 4 horas antes de seu turno e descanse um pouco. Severus o estará aguardando no quinto andar pontualmente à meia-noite." - respondeu a velha bruxa com voz fime, encerrando a questão.

"- Está bem ... se você assim o deseja ... estarei lá no horário marcado." - assentiu Lockhart, sua voz claramente denotando o descontentamento que sentia. Então retirou-se sem mais nada dizer.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Severus dirigiu-se à diretora:

"- Não há necessidade alguma de tê-lo novamente em meu turno. Posso cuidar-me sozinho."

Minerva já ia retrucar quando, sem que nenhum dos dois esperasse, um elfo doméstico simplesmente apareceu em sua frente, como que materializando-se do nada, fazendo com que a velha bruxa se assustasse.

"- Professora Minerva? Professor Snape?" - perguntou a pequena criatura, que pareceu não notar o espanto no olhar da diretora.

"- Sim." - respondeu a bruxa, agora com a mão sobre o peito, tentando recuperar-se do susto.

"- Meu amo, professor Gentili, mandou recado sobre julgamento."

"- Ah, claro!" - disse Minerva com um sorriso nos lábios. "- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você Severus." - continuou ela, dirigindo-se ao Mestre de Poções. "- Fico aliviada de finalmente termos alguma notícia!"

"- Gigio pode dar recado agora?"

"- Sim, sim! Pode falar."

O elfo então repetiu, palavra por palavra, o que seu mestre lhe havia pedido para dizer. Depois que terminou de falar, ficou ali parado por alguns segundos, fitando com enormes e inocentes olhos verdes as duas figuras que estavam à sua frente. Como não recebeu qualquer ordem e nem foi dispensado, ele perguntou: "- Professora Minerva tem alguma mensagem para meu amo?"

"- Não, apenas diga que o agradeço por nos enviar notícias."

"- Professor Snape, tem recado para meu amo."

"- Na verdade, gostaria de enviar um bilhete para Maria Gentili."

"- Gigio aguarda professor Snape escrever."

Severus foi até a mesa da diretora e rabiscou algumas palavras em um pedaço de pergaminho. Assim que terminou de escrever, conjurou sobre ele um feitiço que o faria desfazer-se em pó se qualquer pessoa além de Maria tentasse lê-lo. Logo em seguida, entregou o bilhete ao elfo.

"- Gigio pode fazer algo mais?"

"- Bom, apenas gostaria de saber como você conseguiu aparatar-se dentro das dependências do castelo." - disse a diretora, com curiosidade.

"- Gigio não aparatar. Gigio usar poção que amo deu. Posso ir?"

Minerva achou melhor não perguntar mais nada. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho, mas ela já estava atrasada para o início de seu turno de guarda. Limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em afirmativa, indicando que o elfo tinha permissão para partir.

Constatando que o mensageiro continuava parado em seu lugar, aparentemente aguardando uma dispensa verbal, o Mestre de Poções deu um passo à frente e disse: "- Você está liberado."

A pequena criatura foi então até a porta e a abriu. Assim que o fez, tirou um frasco vermelho de seu bolso, tomou uma quantidade minúscula do líquido ali contido e imediatamente desapareceu no ar, deixando a porta ainda aberta.

"- A senhora ainda precisa de mim?" - perguntou Snape, assim que o elfo se foi.

"- Não Severus. Você pode ir."

Vendo que sua presença não era mais necessária, Snape despediu-se da diretora e foi em direção às masmorras. Lá pretendia preparar-se psicologicamente antes de passar mais uma noite de vigília na companhia desagradável e irritante de Gilderoy Lockhart.


	73. Lockhart em Foco

**Capítulo LXXIII – Lockhart em Foco**

A sexta-feira amanheceu quente e ensolarada sobre Hogwarts. Os exames começariam na terça-feira imediatamente seguinte, fato que deixava os alunos cada vez mais apreensivos. Todos tomavam o café da manhã quando, a fim de quebrar o estado de tensão que agora reinava no colégio, Minerva levantou-se de sua cadeira para anunciar uma boa notícia:

"- A professora Sprout me informou que finalmente as mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas. Hoje à noite, poderemos ressuscitar os alunos que foram petrificados. Não será preciso lembrar a todos que um deles talvez possa nos dizer quem ou o que os atacou. Tenho esperanças que este ano tenebroso terminará com a captura do culpado." - declarou a diretora.

Houve obviamente uma explosão de vivas. Draco Malfoy, entretanto, não pareceu alegrar-se nem um pouco diante da notícia.

"- Acho muito difícil que eles ponham as mãos no Herdeiro de Sonserina." - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle limitavam-se a balançar as cabeças em sinal de aprovação.

Já na mesa dos professores, Lockhart, que perdera de vez seu porte garboso após algumas noites de vigília ao lado do Mestre de Poções, parecia não concordar com a diretora de Hogwarts, fato que não procurava esconder: "- Fico feliz que os alunos sejam ressuscitados." - disse ele a Pomona Sprout, em tom de confidência. "- Mas certamente a primeira coisa que dirão quando acordarem será: foi Hagrid." - finalizou com voz triunfante.

A professora de Herbologia limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em desaprovação. Era visível que Gilderoy tratava-se de caso perdido. Era melhor não argumentar.

Vendo que a euforia tomava conta do ambiente e que, portanto, não havia possibilidade de ser ouvida por outras pessoas que não fossem seu interlocutor, Minerva virou-se para Snape e começou a entabular conversa em voz baixa:

"- Fiquei muito contente em saber notícias de Maria ontem à noite. O julgamento do tal Vittorio di Trevi parece ter tomado um rumo inesperado."

"- Sim, o aparecimento desta nova testemunha de acusação certamente deu mais dramaticidade ao caso." - respondeu Severus.

"- Você me permite lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" - disse a diretora com curiosidade na voz.

"- Se eu puder respondê-la." - assentiu Snape, com estranheza na voz.

"- Você enviou um bilhete ontem à Maria ... fiquei ... hum ... er ... fiquei curiosa em saber o conteúdo dele. Alguma coisa de grave aconteceu?"

Severus pareceu surpreso com a aparente falta de discrição da professora McGonagall. Ultimamente esta parecia ter se tornado norma em Hogwarts: primeiro Filius Flitwick e agora a diretora.

"- Não aconteceu nada demais." - respondeu ele, com um tom seco. "- Era uma nota estritamente pessoal."

"- Desculpe-me Severus ... eu não sou bisbilhoteira ... você bem sabe. Apenas fiquei preocupada quando o vi conjurar um feitiço para que o bilhete se desfizesse em pó se qualquer pessoa além de Maria tentasse lê-lo."

"- O motivo para tal ato é bem simples. O fiz porque todas as correspondências que entram e saem de Hogwarts estão sob vigilância. Sei que a possibilidade de nosso mensageiro ser pego era mínima. Mas se ele o fosse, não queria que qualquer outra pessoa lesse a mensagem."

"- Ah sim! Muito bem pensado! O que seria de mim se não fosse você estar sempre tão atento aos pormenores. Então ... devo concluir que o bilhete tratava-se de uma singela mensagem de amor?"

O Mestre de Poções olhou para a diretora com ar absolutamente incrédulo diante de tamanha indiscrição. Já ia abrir a boca para falar quando ela emendou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios:

"- Me desculpe. Sei que não é de minha conta. Mas é que nunca pensei que você fosse tão romântico, Severus. Estou agradavelmente surpresa."

Snape limitou-se a voltar seus olhos novamente para o prato e terminar seu café. Argumentar com Minerva McGonagall era definitivamente desnecessário e improfícuo. O silêncio, aprendera ele pela experiência, era muitas vezes a melhor resposta para certas situações.

Vendo que deixara seu interlocutor sem palavras, a diretora sorriu para si mesma, e achou melhor esquecer o assunto e concentrar-se apenas no apetitoso bolinho de frutas que estava à sua frente.

Assim que a refeição terminou, todos os alunos levantaram-se e dirigiram-se para as salas de aula, devidamente acompanhados pelos professores. As aulas daquele dia começaram em clima bastante ameno e animado.

Aparentemente, a manhã transcorreria sem incidentes. Entretanto, pouco antes do intervalo para o almoço, Minerva McGonagall foi surpreendida com uma notícia que a deixou quase sem fala. Ela precisou controlar-se muito antes de usar de magia para amplificar sua voz, que seria claramente ouvida por todo o colégio.

"- Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas. Todos os professores voltem à sala de professores. Imediatamente, por favor." – O terror podia ser facilmente percebido na voz trêmula da velha bruxa.

Severus, que estavam ministrando uma aula aos alunos do quinto ano, rapidamente dispensou sua turma, certificando-se de que todos tomariam rumo seguro até seus dormitórios. Após isso, dirigiu-se sem mais demoras para o local especificado pela diretora.

Chegou à sala dos professores e lá já encontrou vários de seus colegas. Todos os semblantes estavam preocupados, alguns completamente apavorados. Minerva McGonagall chegou quando a sala já estava repleta. O silêncio era sepulcral.

"- Aconteceu." - disse ela. "- Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro. Para a Câmara."

Filius Flitwick deixou escapar um grito fino. Pomona Sprout tampou a boca com as mãos. Severus, por sua vez, agarrou com muita força o espaldar de uma cadeira e perguntou:

"- Como você pode ter certeza?"

"- O Herdeiro de Sonserina deixou outra mensagem. Logo abaixo da primeira" - disse a velha diretora, seu semblante pálido como o de um cadáver. "- O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre."

O professor Flitwick rompeu em lágrimas.

"- Quem foi?" - perguntou Madame Hooch, agora completamente afundada em uma cadeira. Era visível que seus joelhos estavam bambos demais para suportar o peso de seu corpo atlético.

"- Gina Weasley" - respodeu McGonagall

Foi então que a porta da sala dos professores bateu outra vez.

"- Lamento muito, cochilei, o que foi que perdi?" - perguntou Gilderoy Lockhart, que pareceu não notar que os outros professores o olhavam com uma expressão muito próxima do ódio. Severus adiantou-se a seus colegas:

"- O homem de que precisávamos! Em pessoa! Uma menina foi seqüestrada pelo monstro, Lockhart. Levada para a Câmara Secreta. Chegou finalmente a sua vez."

Lockhart ficou lívido. Não havia mais confiança alguma em sua expressão.

"- Isto mesmo, Gilderoy." - disse Pomona Sprout. "- Você não estava dizendo ainda ontem à noite que sempre soube onde era a entrada da Câmara Secreta?"

"- É ... você não me disse que tinha certeza do que havia dentro dela?" - falou Flitwick.

"- D-disse? Não me lembro ..."

"- Pois eu me lembro de você dizendo que lamentava não ter tido uma chance de enfrentar o monstro antes de Hagrid ser preso." - continuou Severus. "- Você não disse que o caso todo foi mal conduzido e que deviam ter-lhe dado carta branca desde o começo?"

"- Eu ... realmente nunca ... vocês devem ter entendido mal ..."

"- Vamos deixar o problema em suas mãos, então, Gilderoy. Hoje será uma ocasião excelente para resolvê-lo. Vamos providenciar para que todos estejam fora do seu caminho. Você terá oportunidade de cuidar do monstro sozinho. Enfim terá carta branca." - finalizou a diretora.

Lockhart estava desesperado. Olhou para todos os lados a procura de ajuda, mas só conseguiu olhares de revolta como resposta. Ele não parecia mais bonitão, nem de longe demonstrava a auto-confiança que até então era sua marca registrada. Seus lábios tremiam, não mais mostrando o costumeiro sorriso branco e reluzente. Seu queixo, antes exemplo de masculinidade e perfeição, agora parecia pequeno e fraco.

"- M-muito bem. Estarei .. estarei em minha sala me ... me preparando."

Disse isso e imediatamente retirou-se.

"- Muito bem," – disse Minerva, com as narinas a tremer – "com isso o tiramos do caminho. Os diretores das casas devem ir informar aos alunos o que aconteceu. Digam que o Expresso de Hogwarts os levará para casa logo de manhã. Os demais, por favor, certifiquem-se de que nenhum aluno fique fora dos dormitórios."

Todos os professores imediatamente saíra da sala, a fim de cumprir as ordens que lhes foram dadas pela diretora. Aquele, definitivamente, seria o fim de Hogwarts.


	74. Valentina Dagoberti

**Capítulo LXXIV – Valentina Dagoberti**

Virgínia Gentili acordou, como de costume, antes dos demais membros da família. Tinha ficado o dia anterior inteiro aguardando para dar seu testemunho no tribunal, mas ainda não havia sido chamada. Portanto, deduziu que teria que esperar o depoimento da ex-esposa de Vittorio, para só então ser convocada para falar.

Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha onde o café já havia sido preparado pelos elfos domésticos que serviam a casa. Limitou-se então a ajudá-los a por a mesa e aguardou que o resto da família também viesse para fazer a refeição matinal.

Não precisou esperar muito pois todos desceram para a refeição uns cinco minutos depois.

"- Estou faminto!" - disse o Dr. Gentili, que mal havia se sentado à mesa.

Virgínia limitou-se a sorrir, enquanto pegava um pedaço de pão.

"- O que foi mamma?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Nada, figlia."

"- Você não está me parecendo muito bem." - disse Dumbledore.

"- Bom, é que eu esperava ter sido chamada para depor ontem. Mas aparentemente meu depoimento não pareceu de grande interesse e vou ter que esperar Valentina terminar suas revelações bombásticas para só então depor."

"- Mamma, tenho certeza de que a promotoria teve algum motivo para agir assim."

"- Eu sei, figlio. Mas é muito aborrecido ficar esperando ..."

Marco já ia responder, tentando consolar a mãe, quando Gigio, o elfo que havia sido mandado a Hogwarts como mensageiro, chegou e dirigiu-se a Maria.

"- Minha ama, professor Snape mandou bilhete."

"- Ah Gigio, obrigada." - agradeceu ela.

"- E como foi lá em Hogwarts?" - perguntou Ângelo Gentili. "- Você deu o recado conforme lhe pedi."

"- Sim, mestre. Gigio deu o recado."

"- E a poção da invisibilidade? Funcionou bem?"

"- Sim, mestre. Ninguém ver Gigio entrar e sair."

"- Ótimo! Você tem os frascos que lhe dei aí consigo?"

O elfo assentiu com a cabeça e tirou do bolso os dois frascos, entregando-se ao seu amo.

Enquanto isso, Maria levantou-se da mesa e foi para um canto a fim de ler o que estava escrito no bilhete que Severus lhe enviara.

"_Minha querida, fico muito feliz em saber que você está bem. Preciso dizer-lhe que sinto demais a sua falta e que não vejo a hora de tê-la de novo em meus braços. Espero ansioso pelo seu retorno. Já não sei mais viver sem você. Daquele que a ama devotadamente, Severus."_

Maria fechou os olhos e controlou com dificuldade toda as emoções que lhe vieram ao ler o bilhete. Então discretamente o dobrou, guardando-o em um bolso interno de seu vestido. Voltou depois para a mesa, onde a família já terminava a refeição.

Vendo que a hora de apresentar-se ao tribunal já chegava, os Gentili despediram-se de Albus Dumbledore que ficaria com Ancilla, Loumenise e a crianças, e partiram rumo a seu destino.

Como a tribuna ficara vazia por ordem do juiz, Gino Mazzetti conseguiu permissão especial do magistrado para que Maria, Jean Pierre, Ângelo e Marco ocupassem cadeiras na primeira fileira. Lá também estavam sentados os pais de Vittorio e os pais de Valentina. Gioconda di Trevi parecia hoje ainda mais fragilizada e abalada do que no dia anterior, fazendo com que Maria sentisse muita pena da mulher que quase fora sua sogra.

"- Mas ... e eu?" - perguntou Virgínia, vendo que a família ficaria na tribuna. "- Vou ter que esperar sozinha na sala das testemunhas?"

"- Não, minha cara. Você pode ficar aqui com sua família. Talvez seu depoimento não seja necessário porque todos os fatos relevantes já foram informados pelos outros depoentes."

"- Gino, você está dizendo que esperei este tempo todo para nada?". A matriarca dos Gentili estava visivelmente indignada.

"- Sinto muito, minha cara. Mas julgamentos são assim mesmo. Se a promotoria e a defesa concordarem que o depoimento de determinada testemunha não é relevante para o caso, então dispensam a mesma sem que necessitem prestar declarações."

"- Só não entendo o motivo de ser dispensada, se Marco e Jean Pierre, que nem estavam em casa quando Vittorio nos atacou, tiveram que dar seus depoimentos."

"- É que os dois tinham que testemunhar para que a vileza do delito não pudesse ser contestada pois Vittorio os afastou de casa a fim de cometer seus desmandos com maior liberdade. Isto denota premeditação, o que é agravante para qualquer crime."

"- Está bem." - disse Virgínia, ainda com ar desconsolado.

"- Ah minha querida, não fique chateada.", falou o Dr. Gentili. "- Acredite-me, não é nada agradável ficar sentado naquela cadeira respondendo às perguntas da acusação. E ainda tem o fato de que a defesa pode querer colocar o júri contra você."

"- Assim como fizeram com Jean Pierre, não é?" - perguntou a matriarca dos Gentili, agora demonstrando alívio por não ter sido convocada a depor.

"- Exatamente." - concordou Gino Mazzetti.

"- Está bem. Vocês estão com a razão. Fico feliz por ficar quietinha aqui e apenas assistir ao desenrolar dos fatos. Vamos ver se toda a verdade vem à tona."

"- Falando nisso ..." - disse Jean Pierre, aparentemente lembrando-se de algo muito importante. "- Padrino, o senhor trouxe o frasco de Veritasserum?"

"- Ah Gianino! Eu o pegaria no laboratório logo após o café da manhã, mas a com a chegada de Gigio, acabei me esquecendo dele!"

"- Veritasserum?" - perguntou Gino Mazzetti, com ar curioso.

"- Sim, Gianino vem me pedindo para trazer a poção desde o primeiro dia do julgamento. Assim o tenho feito, mas hoje simplesmente me esqueci."

"- Jean Pierre, por que você acha que precisaremos disso no tribunal?" - perguntou Gino.

"- Não sei lhe dar um motivo palpável, é apenas uma impressão que tenho. Há algo que me diz que Veritasserum nos será útil."

"- Hum ... interessante." - falou Mazzetti. "- De qualquer maneira, mesmo que você tivesse trazido a poção consigo, seu uso não seria permitido porque o Veritasserum teria sua origem em uma das partes interessadas na condenação do réu. A defesa poderia alegar que a fonte não era segura e a utilização do soro da verdade seria negada."

"- Eu não pensei nisso." - disse Jean Pierre. "- Sinto-me um completo idiota. É claro que a corte não permitiria o uso da poção sabendo ter ela vindo dos estoques do padrino."

"- Não se culpe. Você não é obrigado a pensar sobre estas burocracias e trâmites legais. Mas saiba que me deu uma excelente idéia."

"- O que é?" - perguntou Virgínia.

"- Não posso dizer ainda. Mas garanto-lhes que vocês ficarão sabendo no momento certo. Bom ... agora preciso retirar-me. O julgamento vai recomeçar daqui a pouco."

Os Gentili assentiram e Gino desceu a tribuna, dirigindo-se a seu lugar, que ficava próximo à cadeira do promotor.

Alguns minutos depois, o réu entrou no tribunal acompanhado por seus advogados e pelos dois guardas que, como no dia anterior, o seguravam pelo braço. O entrada do juiz foi anunciada logo em seguida e o julgamento foi reiniciado com a reconvocação de Valentina para depor.

"- Srta. Dagoberti," – disse o promotor, assim que a bela mulher sentou-se na cadeira para prestar depoimento – "pode nos informar seu nome de casada."

"- Valentina Dagoberti di Trevi."

"- Então a srta foi casada com o réu."

"- Ainda o sou. Nosso divórcio está em andamento. Espero que a separação legal seja declarada em breve."

"- Mas mesmo assim, a srta já assina apenas seu nome de solteira."

"- Orgulho-me de meu nome de família."

"- E a srta não se orgulha de seu nome de casada?"

"- Já me orgulhei. Hoje apenas causa-me vergonha."

"- E o que a fez sentir vergonha?"

"- Meu futuro ex-marido é um homem de caráter distorcido. Não posso orgulhar-me de ter me casado com ele."

"- Srta. Dagoberti, pode nos dizer o motivo pelo qual nos diz que o Sr. Vittorio di Trevi tem caráter não confiável?"

Valentina levantou seu belo rosto e começou a falar. Ela era muito bonita, tinha olhos verdes, pela muito clara e lindos e ondulados cabelos ruivos que lhe chegavam à linha da cintura.

"- Descobri que o Sr. di Trevi foi um Comensal da Morte."

"- A srta já sabia deste fato quando casou-se com ele?" - perguntou o promotor

"- Não!" - exclamou Velentina. "- Jamais teria me casado com Vittorio se soubesse de seu passado negro!"

"- E como foi exatamente que a srta. ficou sabendo sobre o envolvimento do Sr. di Trevi com aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-dito?"

"- Por mero acaso. Estava sozinha em casa e resolvi arrumar um armário que continha objetos pessoais de meu ex-marido – Vittorio sempre foi muito desorganizado e deixava tudo fora do lugar – acabei topando com uma caixa que nunca havia visto. Ao ver a caixa, resolvi abri-la a fim de arrumá-la. Foi lá que encontrei várias cartas de antigos Comensais da Morte que agora encontram-se presos em Azkaban."

"- Srta. Dagoberti, esta caixa não estava trancada?"

"- Ah sim, estava. Mas eu a abri assim mesmo."

"- Estava mecanicamente trancada por fechadura, ou havia algum feitiço para impedir que fosse aberta?"

"- Estava fechada por feitiço. Mas não tive qualquer dificuldade para abri-la pois o encantamento que a mantinha cerrada era muito simples, quase infantil, sendo facilmente anulado. Na verdade, acho que Vittorio sempre subestimou minha inteligência. Acredito que jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que eu fosse capaz de abrir a caixa." - disse Valentina, com voz triunfante.

"- Ela está se vingando." - cochichou Marco no ouvido da irmã.

Maria apenas fez que sim, balançando a cabeça.

"- E a srta. tem alguma prova do que diz?" - perguntou o promotor.

"- Sim, trago aqui comigo várias das cartas que encontrei nesta caixa." - respondeu ela, abrindo a bolsa e retirando de lá um maço de papéis que imediatamente entregou às mãos do advogado de acusação. "- Vittorio foi tão descuidado que jamais sentiu falta delas. Para dizer a verdade, acredito que ele simplesmente tenha se esquecido da existência da caixa, deixando-a displicentemente em um lugar de muito fácil acesso."

Neste momento, Maria ouviu um profundo suspiro e que logo percebeu ter vindo da mãe de Vittorio.

"- Que as presentes correspondências sirvam de provas incontestáveis contra o réu." - disse o promotor, entregando todas as cartas ao juiz para que este pudesse examiná-las.

Imediatamente os advogados de defesa foram convocados à mesa do magistrado para que também eles pudessem averiguar as novas provas.

"- Os ilustres colegas da defesa já foram avisados sobre este material e receberam cópia de tudo." - informou o promotor.

"- Os senhores confirmam esta informação?" - perguntou o juiz.

"- Sim, meretíssimo." - responderem os dois advogados em uníssono.

"- Muito bem." – continuou o juiz – "- Sr. promotor, pode continuar a arguir a testemunha."

"- Obrigado, meretíssimo. Srta. Dagoberti, há alguma outra prova que a srta. tenha contra o réu além das aqui apresentadas?"

"- Não senhor. Mas acredito que não necessite de qualquer outra. Há aí cartas de autoria de Igor Karkaroff, Maximo di Maggio, Marcelo Capresi, Antonella Belmonte, Teresa Albertoni, Alfredo Piazza, entre vários outros conhecidos Comensais da Morte. Todos eles, com exceção de Karkaroff, devidamente aprisionados em Azkaban desde a capitulação do Lorde das Trevas. Se o senhor ler atentamente a todas elas, verá que são prova mais do que irrefutável de que Vittorio foi parte atuante da organização de você-sabe-quem."

"- Certo." - disse o promotor.

"- E a acusação tem provas de que estas cartas são verdadeiras?" - perguntou o juiz.

"- Sim, meretíssimo. As caligrafias foram devidamente analisadas por nossos especialistas forenses. Nossos técnicos estão de posse dos depoimentos que todos os Comensais da Morte em questão assinaram de próprio punho na época em que foram julgados. Portanto, todas as cartas são verídicas."

"- Todas as caligrafias, sem exceção."

"- Sim, meretíssimo. Todas elas."

"- A defesa tem alguma coisa a dizer?" - perguntou o juiz.

"- Não, meretíssimo. Nada a declarar." - disse um dos advogados de Vittorio. Era visível que ele via-se vencido diante de evidências tão retumbantes.

"- A promotoria pode continuar." - disse o juiz.

"- Não temos mais perguntas. A testemunha está dispensada pela acusação."

"- E a defesa? Algum questionamento à testemunha?"

"- Sim, senhor juiz. A defesa gostaria de saber há quanto tempo a srta. Dagoberti tem conhecimento destes fatos."

"- Há alguns meses." - respondeu Valentina.

"- E por qual motivo não revelou tudo isso antes?"

"- Porque Vittorio era meu marido. Eu tinha obrigação de manter segredo."

"- Será esse mesmo o motivo? Ou será porque a srta. agora quer vingar-se do Sr. di Trevi por tê-la deixado e pedido o divórcio."

"- E que mal haveria em querer vingança?" - perguntou Valentina com um sorriso nos lábios. "- Isto não tira o mérito e nem a veracidade das provas que apresentei." – finalizou ela, olhando triunfantemente para os jurados, que a tudo assistiam embasbacados.

O advogado de defesa não teve outro jeito a não ser dispensar a testemunha. O silêncio no tribunal agora era absoluto e perdurou por vários segundos. Todos os presentes pareciam chocados diante das irrefutáveis provas apresentadas.

Valentina levantou-se e já preparava-se sair do tribunal quando parou diante de Vittorio e sussurrou algo que só ele, seus advogados e Maria, com sua extraordinária audição, puderam ouvir:

"- Aí está a paga por toda a humilhação que passei." - disse ela, logo em seguida retirando-se sem mais nada falar.


	75. Veritasserum

**Capítulo LXXV – Veritasserum**

Assim que Valentina se retirou, o juiz pediu que fosse chamada a próxima testemunha de acusação. Como já esperado, em comum acordo entre defesa e acusação, o testemunho de Virgínia foi dispensado pois não traria mais qualquer novidade ao caso.

"- Muito bem." - assentiu o magistrado. "- A defesa tem a palavra."

Os advogados de Vittorio se levantaram e as testemunhas de defesa começaram a ser convocadas. Eram cinco ao todo. Entretanto, todas tratavam-se de elfos que trabalhavam na cada da família di Trevi e que obviamente haviam sido obrigados a comparecer para falar do bom-caráter que seu amo sempre tivera. A virtudes do réu foram enumeradas como se ele fora o mais honesto e bondoso dos homens. Enquanto depunham, os pobres elfos estavam visivelmente aterrorizados e constantemente olhavam para Vittorio como que para pedir aprovação para cada palavra que diziam.

"- Isto é patético." - sussurrou Jean Pierre. "- É obvio que os elfos estão sob coação."

"- É patético sim, Gianino. Mas que outras testemunhas a defesa poderia chamar?"

"- O senhor tem razão padrino. Não queria estar na pele dos advogados de Vittorio, condenados a defender uma causa perdida."

Os depoimentos das testemunhas de defesa foram muito breves. A promotoria nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de fazer perguntas aos pobre elfos.

Foi então a vez de Vittorio dar seu testemunho. Ele jurou inocência das acusações que Valentina lhe fizera. Disse que jamais havia feito parte da organização do Lorde das Trevas e protestou contra as provas apresentadas. Colocou em dúvida a competência dos peritos forenses e tentou usar a importância de sua família dentro da comunidade bruxa para convencer os jurados. Declarou-se culpado apenas pelo ataque que fizera contra a família Gentili. Contudo, mais uma vez disse que tudo fizera por amor. Que não era sua intenção ferir ninguém, muito menos fazer mal à mulher que ainda amava de todo coração.

"- O senhor se declara inocente?" - perguntou o promotor de maneira meramente retórica.

"- Sim. Sou inocente destas acusações pérfidas que são feitas contra mim. Sou apenas culpado por amar demais e por ter perdido a cabeça em nome deste amor."

Gino Mazzetti, que até aquele momento mantivera-se quieto em seu posto de assistente da promotoria, pediu licença ao juiz e chamou o advogado de acusação.

"- Ele não vai confessar e pode influenciar os jurados." - sussurrou Gino.

"- Temos que correr o risco." - respondeu o promotor.

"- Não podemos deixar que este biltre tenha uma pena leve. As cartas apresentadas por Valentina, apesar de terem sido atestadas pelos peritos, são antigas. Além disso, sabemos que há vários feitiços das trevas que podem ser usados para falsificação e que não deixariam qualquer vestígio. É isto o que a defesa vai alegar quando for sua vez de falar diante do júri. Precisamos de uma confissão do réu. Algo que seja absolutamente irrefutável para condená-lo sem sombra de dúvida."

O promotor pareceu surpreso ao ouvir aquelas palavras. "- E o que você sugere?" - perguntou ele a Gino.

"- Veritasserum."

"- Mas não poderemos usar o soro da verdade no tribunal. Isto não é permitido." - retrucou o promotor.

"- Não seria permitido se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Mas, neste caso, poderá ser usado para conseguirmos a confissão do réu."

"- A defesa jamais aceitará."

"- Isso mesmo." - disse Gino, com um sorriso nos lábios. "- E, se não aceitar, selará o destino de Vittorio pois será praticamente uma confissão de culpa."

O rosto do promotor se iluminou. "- É claro! Você é brilhante, Gino!"

"- A promotoria tem alguma coisa a dizer?" - arguiu o juiz, visivelmente impaciente.

"- Sim, meretíssimo." - assentiu o promotor, enquanto Gino Mazzetti voltava para seu lugar. "- A acusação pede permissão para utilizar Veritasserum."

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Vittorio levantou-se e pôs-se a esbravejar.

"- Não vou permitir isso!" - gritou ele.

"- Ordem no tribunal!" - exclamou o juiz. "- O réu não tem permissão para manifestar-se! Senhores advogados de defesa, contenham o seu cliente!"

Os dois advogados foram imediatamente até Vittorio, implorando que ele se acalmasse. Quando viu que o réu havia desistido de apresentar protestos, o juiz dirigiu-se à acusação:

"- A promotoria sabe que o uso de Veritasserum é expressamente proibido, a não ser que haja um motivo muito forte para fazê-lo. Sob qual alegação o promotor requer a utilização do soro da verdade?"

"- Senhor juiz, a acusação quer apenas que seja feita justiça. O réu protesta inocência quanto às acusações mais pesadas que lhe são feitas. As provas aqui apresentadas contra o Sr. di Trevi parecem ser refutadas por ele como ilegítimas. Se o Sr. di Trevi é realmente inocente da acusação de ter sido Comensal da Morte, não seria justo e nem correto deixá-lo ser condenado por isso. Por este motivo, a promotoria acredita que a utilização de Veritasserum seja necessária a fim de dirimir quaisquer dúvidas sobre a culpa ou inocência do réu em relação às graves acusações que lhe são feitas."

O juiz ficou em silêncio por um momento, parecendo refletir sobre o que acabara de ouvir. "- Muito bem, disse ele. Este magistrado aceita os argumentos da promotoria e permite o uso do soro da verdade neste julgamento. Mas é necessário que a defesa também esteja de acordo com a utilização deste expediente."

Os advogados de Vittorio obviamente aperceberam-se de toda a trama que agora os enredava. Se negassem o pedido da promotoria, Vittorio estaria assinando, mesmo que indiretamente, sua confissão de culpa. Se o aceitassem, ele certamente confessaria todos os crimes dos quais era acusado e talvez ainda confessasse outros mais que até então fossem desconhecidos.

"- Antes de responder, a defesa gostaria de saber de onde virá o Veritasserum a ser usado neste julgamento."

"- Dos estoques do Tribunal de Justiça." - disse Gino Mazzetti. "- Não é de conhecimento público, mas este tribunal tem sempre em mãos uma pequena quantidade desta poção disponível para situações especiais."

Os advogados de defesa olharam para o juiz, como que implorando por socorro. Aparentemente, eles havia se esquecido deste pormenor e sua estratégia era refutar a qualidade e procedência do Veritasserum a ser usado.

"- O auxiliar da promotoria está certo." - disse o juiz, jogando assim todas as esperanças da defesa por água abaixo. "- Esta casa tem sempre disponível uma certa quantidade de Veritasserum para ser usada em casos extremos. Não há como refutar ou questionar a procedência ou eficácia de nosso soro da verdade pois, assim como todas as outras poções que utilizamos, é produzido sob intenso controle de qualidade. Cabe à defesa aceitar ou não o uso deste expediente."

Os advogados de Vittorio ficaram olhando um para o outro, em total desespero, enquanto o resto do tribunal aguardava por uma decisão.

Vários minutos se passaram e a defesa apenas confabulava, sem dar resposta. Jean Pierre olhou para o grande relógio que pendia acima do portal de entrada do tribunal e viu que ele já marcava 2 horas da tarde.

"- Estou morrendo de fome!" - sussurrou o Dr. Gentili. "- Até quando os advogados de Vittorio vão nos prender aqui?"

"- Talvez a decisão final fique para amanhã." - especulou Marco.

"- Ah, será que o fim deste pesadelo será adiado por mais um dia?" - retrucou Maria.

"- Vamos manter a calma. Só nos resta esperar para ver o que a defesa decide." - apaziguou o haitiano.

"- Você tem razão." - concordou o Dr. Gentili. "- Mas, Gianino, cá entre nós, sua idéia de que Veritasserum seria importante no julgamento provou-se muito útil. Acabou dando a Gino um caminho a seguir. A defesa está em "um mato sem cachorro" e agora não tem por onde correr."

"- Gino Mazzetti é mesmo uma raposa! Não é à toa que nunca perdeu uma causa sequer." - falou Marco com um sorriso.

"- Shhhhh." - sussurrou Maria. "- Parece que a defesa chegou a uma conclusão."

"- Meretíssimo," – finalmente a os advogados de Vittorio voltaram a se pronunciar – "gostaríamos de pedir recesso para podermos tomar uma decisão. Por isso requeremos que o julgamento seja suspenso por hoje e recomece amanhã, pela manhã."

"- O pedido será parcialmente atendido!" - disse o juiz. "- Vou decretar recesso agora para que todos possam almoçar. Entretanto, voltaremos novamente ao tribunal impreterivelmente às 20 horas. Acredito que as próximas 6 horas sejam mais do que o bastante para a defesa confabular e tomar uma decisão." – terminou ele, batendo o martelo na mesa, levantando-se e retirando-se.


	76. Dura Lex Sed Lex

**Capítulo LXXVI – Dura Lex Sed Lex**

O julgamento recomeçou pontualmente às 20 horas, conforme havia determinado o juiz. Vittorio parecia ter envelhecido uns 10 anos nas últimas horas. Ele estava pálido, seu semblante aparentava exaustão.

"- Acho que ele deu-se conta de que não tem mais escapatória." - disse Marco em voz baixa para a irmã, enquanto todos aguardavam pelo pronunciamento da defesa.

"- Sei que não devia, mas tenho pena dele." - falou Maria.

"- Você tem piedade porque tem coração generoso, mon chèrie. Não se sinta culpada por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que você é."

"- Ah, Jean Pierre. Gostaria tanto que tudo isso fosse mentira, que Vittorio fosse realmente inocente da acusação de ter sido Comensal da Morte. E, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele nos fez, não consigo querer-lhe tão mal a ponto de desejar-lhe uma vida inteira em Azkaban, na companhia dos dementadores."

"- Eu sei." - assentiu o haitiano. "- Mas infelizmente sabemos que ele é culpado e, pior do que isso, que jamais se arrependeu pelos crimes que cometeu. Seu comportamento vil, reprovável e violento conosco denota claramente esta falta de arrependimento. Há pessoas que agem mal, realizando todo o tipo de delito e depois, quando são presas, choram, ou protestando inocência, ou garantindo estarem arrependidas de seus atos. Porém, basta apenas olhar um minuto para elas para perceber que não se arrependem de suas más acões, mas sim do fato de terem sido pegas ao cometê-las. Arrependem-se portanto, por sua falta de astúcia e não por sua falta de moral."

Maria limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça pois percebeu que o julgamento estava para ser retomado.

"- A defesa chegou a uma conclusão?" - arguiu o juiz.

"- Sim, meretíssimo. A defesa não permitirá que Veritasserum seja utilizado neste julgamento."

"- Muito bem." - disse o magistrado. "- A defesa está ciente de que esta atitude será tomada como confissão de culpa por parte do réu?"

"- A defesa tem plena ciência deste fato." - respondeu um dos advogados de Vittorio com ar resignado.

"- Então o soro da verdade não será usado. Vamos agora para as últimas considerações por parte da promotoria e da acusação. Após isso, os jurados poderão reunir-se em segredo para chegar a um veredito." - decretou o juiz.

A promotoria começou seu discurso citando toda a vida pregressa de Vittorio. Falou de suas origens privilegiadas, sobre sua criação esmerada, em meio a uma família de bruxos respeitados e conhecidos. De como ele havia tido oportunidades ímpares para ser um bom homem, de reputação ilibada, e de como havia jogado estas oportunidades pela janela, optando por desviar-se do caminho certo e trilhar estradas obscuras, na mera busca por fama e poder. De como Vittorio havia se aproveitado da boa fé da família Gentili, aproximando-se de Maria apenas para usá-la como um joguete. De como ele a havia humilhado publicamente, deixando-a sem dar qualquer satisfação e depois desposando outra mulher e fazendo questão de desfilar com sua nova esposa em frente à ex-noiva, a fim de humilhá-la ainda mais. De como ele, apercebendo-se de que perdia prestígio por não ter Maria por perto, tentou livrar-se rapidamente de Valentina Dagoberti com o objetivo espúrio de aproximar-se de novo da família Gentili. De como Vittorio, vendo-se rejeitado por sua ex-noiva, armou um plano pérfido para afastar os homens mais jovens da família de casa a fim de atacar Virgínia e Ângelo Gentili e seqüestrar Maria, para fazer, sabe-se lá o que, com a mesma.

A promotoria continuou falando sobre as pesadas acusações que caíam sobre o réu – um Comensal da Morte no passado. Discorreu sobre as provas irrefutáveis que foram apresentadas contra o mesmo e finalmente falou que Vittorio tivera uma última chance de provar-se inocente através do uso do soro da verdade.

"- Entretanto, o réu e seus advogados preferiram não utilizar este artifício que seria uma inegável prova da inocência do Sr. di Trevi. E eu pergunto aos senhores jurados qual seria o motivo por trás desta decisão a não ser o medo que o réu tem de confessar os crimes dos quais é acusado e, além disso, declarar-se culpado por outros delitos que ainda nos são desconhecidos? Por todos os motivos aqui apresentados, peço que o réu, Sr. Vittorio di Trevi, seja condenado à pena máxima e passe o resto de sua vida na prisão."

"- A acusação tem mais alguma coisa a declarar?" - perguntou o juiz, assim que o promotor se calou.

"- Não, meretíssimo. A acusação dá-se por satisfeita."

"- Passo então a palavra à defesa."

Os advogados de Vittorio não tinham muito mais o que fazer. Limitaram-se a repetir que Vittorio vinha de uma família nobre e respeitada. Que tinha sido educado para ser um homem honesto e honrado. Citaram as testemunhas de defesa, elfos que trabalhavam para a família, e que ali haviam atestado todas as qualidades de seu patrão.

"- Quem melhor do que os empregados pode falar sobre o caráter de seus amos?", perguntou um dos advogados.

Depois a defesa discorreu que seu cliente não negava ter realizado ataque contra a família Gentili e que concordava em receber punição por este delito. Mas ponderou que Vittorio havia agido de maneira errada por estar movido pelo amor que sentia por Maria Gentili.

"- Meu cliente perdeu a cabeça pois não conseguia ver-se para sempre longe da mulher que ama. Quem nunca cometeu um ato impensado, que atire a primeira pedra!", disse um dos advogados de Vittorio, em tom dramático.

Depois a defesa continuou tentando desacreditar tanto o depoimento quanto as provas apresentadas por Valentina Dagoberti.

"- Cartas antigas, das quais se desconhece a verdadeira origem, apresentadas por uma mulher ferida em seus brios e cuja única intenção é a de vingar-se do réu."

Por fim, os advogados de Vittorio se revezaram em seus discursos, falando novamente das excelentes qualidades de seu cliente, tanto como homem, quanto como bruxo.

"- O réu jamais se submeteria a depor sob a influência de Veritasserum pois acredita na justiça e exige que sua palavra seja aceita como verdadeira por este tribunal. Vittorio di Trevi é um homem inocente, injustamente acusado por crimes horrendos. Entretanto, demonstrou coragem ímpar ao não aceitar, diante deste júri, a maior chance que teria para provar sua inocência. Prefere, antes disso, acreditar na total lisura deste tribunal e no julgamento imparcial e infalível de tão nobres jurados."

"- A defesa tem mais alguma coisa a declarar?" - questionou ou juiz.

"- Apenas que acreditamos piamente na inocência de nosso cliente."

"- Muito bem. E a acusação? Alguma réplica?"

"- Não, meretíssimo. A acusação dá-se por satisfeita."

"- Muito bem, não tendo mais nada a ser dito por parte de defesa e acusação, peço que os jurados se retirem para chegar a uma decisão final."

Todos os membros do júri se levantaram e retiraram-se dali, dirigindo-se à sala que era reservada aos jurados.

"- A sessão está suspensa até que o júri se pronuncie." - determinou o juiz, batendo o martelo e também retirando-se.

Ao contrário do que os Gentili pensavam, os jurados ficaram por apenas 40 minutos confabulando.

"- Nossa! Eles foram muito rápidos!" - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Rápidos até demais." - concordou Maria.

"- O que será que isso significa?" - especulou Virgínia.

"- Ah minha cara ... isso pode significar duas coisas ..." - começou o Dr. Gentili. "- Ou os jurados têm total certeza da inocência de Vittorio ou acham que sua culpa é irrefutável."

"- Vamos torcer pela segunda opção." - disse Marco, enquanto o júri voltava ao tribunal.

O juiz entrou logo em seguida, acompanhado pelo meirinho e pelo escrivão. Já passava de uma hora da manhã quando ele sentou-se e começou a falar:

"- Os jurados chegaram a uma conclusão sobre o veredito?" - perguntou o magistrado, dirigindo-se ao júri.

"- Sim meretíssimo." - respondeu uma das bruxas que fazia parte do corpo de jurados, já entregando a ele um pedaço de papel.

O juiz rapidamente leu o que ali estava escrito. "- Muito bem ." - disse ele. "- Que o chefe dos jurados leia a sentença."

A bruxa então aproximou-se, pegou o papel que lhe era devolvido e preparou-se para falar.

"- Como o júri considera o réu em relação às acusações que lhe pesam relativas ao ataque à família Gentili?"

"- Culpado, meretíssimo." - respondeu a jurada.

"- E como o júri considera o réu em relação às acusações que lhe pesam de ter sido um Comensal da Morte e ter feito parte do exército do Lorde das Trevas?"

Um silêncio enervante tomou conta da sala. Todos se entreolhavam, aguardando a sentença final.

"- Culpado, meretíssimo."

Ouviu-se um choro convulsivo vindo da tribuna. A mãe de Vittorio agora soluçava sem parar, enquanto seu marido tentava, sem sucesso, consolá-la.

O juiz pareceu apiedar-se da pobre mulher e pediu ao meirinho que chamasse um médico para atendê-la. Só voltou a pronunciar-se quando ela foi retirada do tribunal, acompanhada por seu marido. Era visível que Gioconda di Trevi não tinha condições nem físicas e nem psicológicas para ouvir a sentença final a que seria condenado seu único e amado filho.

"- O réu Vittorio di Trevi foi considerado culpado por todas as acusações que lhe pesam. Sua sentença será a de passar o resto de seus dias aprisionado. Deverá ser enviado para Azkaban ainda hoje e de lá só sairá após a sua morte. Dura lex sed lex, a lei é dura mas é lei. Portanto, deve ser cumprida à risca. Que cumpra-se a lei e que se faça a justiça" - finalizou o magistrado, batendo pela última vez o martelo.

Enquanto Vittorio era retirado pelos guardas e seguia para seu destino final, ele voltou seus olhos para a tribuna e fitou Maria com muito ódio no olhar.

"- Eu ainda vou me vingar, Maria. Não pense que Azkaban irá deter-me. O Lorde das Trevas está para voltar e você, sua família e Valentina conhecerão a sua ira."

"- Ele já foi vencido uma vez e o será novamente." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Cale-se seu negro imundo! Feche já essa boca de símio ou eu irei até aí e vou calá-la para sempre!" - gritou Vittorio, agora contorcendo-se a fim de livrar-se dos guardas que o seguravam.

Vendo que o réu tentatava escapar, mais guardas foram convocados e Vittorio foi finalmente vencido, sendo levado para longe dali.

Os Gentili também deixaram o tribunal, juntamente com as outras poucas pessoas que ali permaneceram e voltaram para casa.

Quando chegaram à propriedade da família, Ancilla e Loumenise ainda estavam acordadas e aguardando ansiosas para saber novidades sobre o julgamento.

"- E então? Vittorio foi condenado?" - perguntou Ancilla, sem disfarçar a curiosidade que a consumia.

"- Sim, condenado a viver o resto da vida em Azkaban." - respondeu Virgínia.

Enquanto o resto da família passava todos os detalhes sobre o julgamento para as duas mulheres, Maria olhou à sua volta e imediatamente sentiu a ausência de Dumbledore.

"- Onde está Albus?" - perguntou ela a Ancilla, interrompendo a conversa animada que se iniciara.

"- Isto mesmo. Onde está meu velho amigo?" - questionou o Dr. Gentili, só agora dando-se conta de que o velho bruxo ali não estava.

"- Foi convocado para voltar a Hogwarts hoje à tarde. Ele estava brincando com as crianças após o almoço quando uma verdadeira chuva de corujas chegou trazendo cartas de conselheiros implorando a ele que voltasse ao colégio."

"- Mas o que aconteceu?" - perguntou Maria, agora totalmente alarmada.

"- Parece que a Câmara Secreta se abriu e que o monstro levou consigo uma menina chamada Gina Weasley." - respondeu Loumenise.

"- Que horror!" - exclamou Virgínia.

"- Você tem certeza disso?" - perguntou Marco.

"- Absoluta! Albus ficou bastante preocupado com a situação e retornou ao colégio sem demora." - disse Loumenise.

"- Por Merlin! Preciso voltar para lá imediatamente!"

"- Não, mon chèrie, não agora. Está tarde demais. Já são quase duas e meia da manhã. Descanse um pouco. Irei com você até Hogwarts assim que amanhecer o dia."

"- Mas Jean Pierre, e se eles estiverem precisando de mim?"

"- Notícias ruins chegam rápido, Maria." - respondeu o haitiano.

"- Sim, certamente." - concordou Ancilla.

"- Está bem. Mas vamos voltar para Hogwarts assim que o primeiro raio de sol riscar o céu." - disse ela, já subindo as escadas e dirigindo-se para seu quarto.


	77. O Herdeiro de Sonserina

**Capítulo LXXVII – O Herdeiro de Sonserina**

Severus saiu da sala dos professores e foi direto para as masmorras, rumo ao salão comunal de sua casa. Lá entrou e viu claramente o terror nos olhos da maioria do alunos. Entretanto, Draco Malfoy parecia muito confiante e foi logo se adiantando para falar-lhe assim que ele entrou.

"- Professor Snape, ainda bem que o senhor está aqui! Precisamos nos preparar para a chegada do Herdeiro de Sonserina."

"- Sr. Malfoy, do que é que o senhor está falando? Por favor, não seja leviano." - disse Severus, demonstrando que não estava para brincadeiras.

"- Mas professor, se a Câmara foi aberta e o monstro seqüestrou Gina Weasley, isso significa que ele só pode tê-la levado para o Herdeiro."

"- Ou então que ela é a Herdeira." - completou Crabbe.

"- Não seja estúpido! Aquela cabeça vermelha jamais seria Herdeira de nossa casa!" - exclamou Draco.

"- Mas talvez isso tudo seja um disfarce. Talvez aquela Weasley queira que pensemos que ela foi seqüestrada, quando na verdade ela foi com o monstro para a Câmara por livre e espontânea vontade." - disse Goyle.

"- Vamos parar de dizer sandices!" - falou Severus com tom de voz alterado.

"- Isso mesmo, professor!" - concordou Malfoy.

"- Eu estou me referindo ao senhor também."

"- Mas professor Snape, nós sabemos muito bem que Gina Weasley não é herdeira de nossa casa. O verdadeiro Herdeiro de Sonserina logo se revelará e nos trará de volta a glória que tanto merecemos."

"- Basta, Draco! Eu não estou aqui para jogar conversa fora. É imperioso que ninguém, eu disse n-i-n-g-u-é-m desta casa saia do salão comunal. Não vou admitir desobediência. Se eu pegar qualquer um de vocês perambulando pelos corredores, serei obrigado a castigar o infrator com rigidez e ainda terei que tirar pontos de nossa casa por insubordinação. Estamos entendidos?"

Ninguém obviamente teve coragem de retrucar. Era de conhecimento público que o Mestre de Poções tinha um caráter irrascível e que sua paciência era do tamanho de um grão de areia.

"- Alguma pergunta?"

Novamente nenhum som foi ouvido.

Vendo que a mensagem que viera passar tinha sido perfeitamente entendida, Severus retirou-se dali e começou a andar pelos corredores, fazendo uma inspeção visual. Queria certificar-se de que não havia ninguém fora dos salões comunais. Levou quase duas horas verificando todos os lugares e cantos escuros do colégio. Quando deu-se por satisfeito, foi até as masmorras para pegar algumas poções que talvez fossem úteis na batalha contra o monstro. Em seguida, subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se à sala da diretora. Bateu levemente à porta, que abriu-se lentamente com um rangido alto.

Assim que entrou, não pode deixar de surpreender-se. Ao lado de Minerva McGonagall estava Albus Dumbledore.

"- Diretor, não sabia que o senhor havia voltado."

"- Ah sim, Severus. Cheguei há pouco. Recebi várias cartas dos conselheiros pedindo minha volta a Hogwarts. Eles ficaram apavorados assim que souberam do sumiço de Gina Weasley."

"- Certamente se arrependeram de tê-lo retirado do cargo." - disse Snape.

"- Bom, eles tinham um bom motivo para demitir-me na ocasião."

"- Lucius Malfoy?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Exatamente. Parece-me que nosso caro Sr. Malfoy ameaçou enfeitiçar as famílias dos outros conselheiros caso eles não concordassem em suspender-me."

"- Bem típico ..." - disse Minerva.

"- E agora temos essa crise nas mãos. Jamais pensei que isto aconteceria novamente, ainda mais tratando-se de uma menina de sangue puro." - falou o velho bruxo, balançando a cabeça.

"- Albus, precisamos agir e mandar os alunos para casa o mais rápido possível." - disse a professora de transfiguração.

"- Os alunos estão seguros nos salões comunais. Eu me certifiquei disso pessoalmente. Nossa prioridade agora é achar a entrada da Câmara Secreta e tentar tirar a menina de lá antes que ela seja morta pelo monstro."

"- Concordo com você Severus e sinceramente acho louváveis sua bravura e determinação em arriscar-se para salva Gina." - disse Dumbledore. "- Nós faríamos isso se soubéssemos onde fica a entrada da Câmara. Infelizmente, já tentamos achá-la, mas ela nunca foi encontrada. Portanto, não há nada a fazer a não ser esperar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos."

"- Esperar?" - o Mestre de Poções estava boquiaberto. "- Esperar até quando? Até que a menina seja morta pela criatura que habita a Câmara Secreta?"

"- Gostaria de ter resposta para sua pergunta, mas infelizmente não tenho." - disse Dumbledore.

Neste momento, ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Assim que ela se abriu, os outros professores de Hogwarts adentraram a sala do diretor. Aparentemente, tal qual Severus, nenhum deles esperava ver Albus Dumbledore.

"- Albus!" - exclamou surpresa a professora Sinistra.

Todos foram em direção a Dumbledore e o cumprimentaram calorosamente.

Depois de também contar a eles como havia tido notícia dos últimos acontecimentos, Dumbledore pediu aos presentes que se sentassem.

"- Agora não posso." - disse a professora Sprout. "- Preciso voltar para a estufa. As mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas e não devem passar do ponto. Sei que enfrentamos uma crise, mas os alunos que ainda estão petrificados também devem ser uma prioridade para nós."

"- Sim, certamente." - concordou o velho bruxo. "- Severus, vá com Pomona até a estufa e começa a preparar o antídoto que trará de volta nossos alunos."

Vendo que nada mais poderia fazer além do que lhe era pedido, o Mestre de Poções acompanhou a professora de Herbologia. Pelo menos não se sentiria tão inútil.

Assim que saíram da sala, Severus e Pomona foram quase abalroados pelo Sr. e Sra. Weasley, que acabavam de chegar a Hogwarts. Notava-se claramente o desespero estampado nos rostos dos dois.

"- Severus, é verdade que Albus voltou?" - perguntou Molly Weasley.

"- Sim, ele está no gabinete junto com a professora McGonagall."

"- Então vamos entrar já!" - disse Arthur Weasley. Seu cabelos ruivos estavam totalmente despenteados e seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

O Mestre de Poções e a professora Sprout deixaram que os Weasleys passassem para entrar na sala do diretor e seguiram imediatamente para as estufas, a fim de colher o maior número de mandrágoras possível.

Terminada a colheita, Severus rumou imediatamente para o laboratório de poções, a fim de preparar a fórmula que lhe havia sido pedida. Passou várias horas no laboratório. A poção para despetrificação não era complicada, mas exigia tempo para ser fabricada. Os ingredientes precisavam ser adicionados cuidadosamente e qualquer deslize arruinaria totalmente o caldeirão inteiro.

Já era noite quando terminou finalmente de preparar a fórmula. Encaminhou-se sem demora para a ala hospitalar onde Madame Pomfrey o aguardava ansiosa.

"- Alguma notícia sobre a menina Weasley?" - perguntou ele, assim que chegou à enfermaria.

"- Infelizmente ainda nada." - respondeu Madame Pomfrey. "- Você trouxe a poção?"

"- Aqui está." - disse Severus, entregando a ela vários frascos cheios. "- Tenho um outro caldeirão preparado em meu laboratório, caso essa quantidade não seja suficiente."

"- Ah, muito obrigada Severus. Você poderia me ajudar a ministrar o remédio?"

"- Certamente." - concordou Snape.

E assim ele e Madame Pomfrey passaram a hora seguinte reanimando a todos os que estavam petrificados. A poção demorava um pouco para fazer efeito e era preciso ter paciência para esperar que as vítimas voltassem a se movimentar. Hermione Granger foi a última a ser ressuscitada.

Vendo que a fórmula funcionara perfeitamente e que todos haviam sido reanimados, Severus resolver retirar-se e voltar para a sala do diretor. Precisava saber se havia alguma novidade sobre o rapto de Gina Weasley. Já ia saindo pela porta quando deparou-se com a própria senhorita Weasley, acompanhada por seu irmão, seus pais e por um aparentemente atordoado Gilderoy Lockhart.

"- Ah Severus, nossa filha está bem!" - exclamou Arthur assim que pôs seus olhos sobre o Mestre de Poções.

"- Fico muito contente em saber." - disse Severus com sinceridade. Na verdade, estava mesmo muito aliviado por ver a menina andando por si própria, sem necessitar de ajuda. Podia observar apenas alguns aranhões em seu rosto, braços e pernas. Mas, fora isso, ela estava em bom estado de saúde. "- O que aconteceu com Lockhart?" - perguntou ele, agora curioso com o olhar vazio de Gilderoy.

"- É uma longa história." - disse Rony Weasley. "- Mamãe e papai já sabem de quase tudo pois Harry lhes contou o principal quando ainda estavam na sala do diretor."

"- Então Potter estava metido nisso? Por que é que não me surpreendo ao saber deste promenor?" - disse Snape com ironia.

Ron simplesmente ignorou este comentário e animadamente pôs-se a contar todos os fatos que sabia terem acontecido na Câmara Secreta, não omitindo nenhum detalhe. Falou sobre a morte do basilisco e sobre o feitiço de Lockhart que saíra pela culatra.

"- Você está dizendo que Gilderoy Lockhart é uma farsa?" - perguntou a embasbacada Molly Weasley.

"- Sim mamãe. Sei que isto é um choque para a senhora, mas é a mais pura verdade. Ele ficava sabendo dos feitos de autoria de outros bruxos. Então utilizava o feitiço da memória neles para que se esquecessem do que haviam realizado. Assim o professor Lockhart podia dizer que estes atos de bravura eram seus sem que fosse contestado pelos verdadeiros autores."

"- Eu sempre achei esse sujeito muito esquisito." - disse Arthur Weasley, olhando com reprovação para a esposa. "- Você, Molly, é que sempre o idolatrou como se ele fosse um deus."

"- Mas ele recebeu a Ordem de Merlin, terceira classe. Como poderia eu saber que tudo se tratava de fraude?"

"- Arthur, sua esposa está certa. Lockhart enganou a muitos com suas histórias, inclusive a vários membros do Ministério." - disse Snape, vindo em socorro da sra. Weasley.

"- Muito obrigada, Severus." - agradeceu Molly. "- Viu Arthur? Eu não fui a única!"

"- Está bem, está bem. Vocês têm razão. Agora vamos nos preocupar com Gina. Ela precisa se alimentar e ter seus ferimentos tratados."

"- Podem deixar comigo." - disse Madame Pomfrey. "- Cuidarei muito bem dela."

A menina e sua mãe seguiram a enfermeira, enquanto Severus permaneceu em seu lugar, acompanhado por Arthur Weasley.

"- O mais impressionante de tudo, Severus, é que você-sabe-quem esteve envolvido em tudo isso desde o princípio."

"- Você quer dizer que o Lorde das Trevas era o Herdeiro de Sonserina?" - perguntou Snape com ar preocupado.

"- Exatamente! E esteve enfeitiçando minha Gina durante todo este tempo."

"- Mas como?" - questionou o Mestre de Poções, em tom alarmado.

"- Não entendi muito bem. Parece-me que foi através de um diário que pertenceu a ele. Este diário foi colocado por alguém em meio ao material escolar de Gina e ela passou a ser enfeitiçada por ele."

"- Entendo." - assentiu Snape. Seu semblante agora estava ainda mais carregado do que antes, mas Arthur Weasley pareceu não aperceber-se disso pois deixou-o sozinho e foi em direção ao lugar onde sua esposa e filha se encontravam.

Vendo que todos estavam bem e que Ron Weasley agora entabulava animada conversa com Hermione Granger, Severus achou por bem retirar-se da enfermaria. Sua intenção era a de voltar à sala do diretor. Entretanto, foi interceptado por Minerva McGonagall no meio do caminho.

"- Ah Severus! Quem bom que o encontrei! Albus me pediu que preparasse uma festa. Vou até as cozinhas para pedir que providenciem a comida. Você pode procurar Filius e perdir-lhe que trabalhe na decoração? Não precisa ser nada demais, apenas alguns enfeites para alegrar o ambiente."

"- Sim, eu o farei." - assentiu Severus. "- Mas antes preciso conversar com o diretor."

"- Não vá até lá agora. Albus está tendo uma conversa particular com Harry Potter. É melhor não interrompê-los."

"- Compreendo." - disse o Mestre de Poções com ar pensativo.

Neste momento, ouviram-se passos firmes e rápidos, ecoando alto. Eram de Lucius Malfoy, acabara de chegar a Hogwarts, acompanhado pelo elfo que servia à sua família. Tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Seus olhos cintilavam de raiva.

"- Professor Snape," – disse ele, propositalmente ignorando a presença da professora de transfigurações – "o senhor poderia me informar se onde está Dumbledore?"

"- O diretor encontra-se em seu gabinete." - informou Severus.

"- Muito bem, vou para lá então. Vamos Dobby!" - disse Lucius, girando nos calcanhares e rumando na direção que o levaria à sala do diretor. Era seguido de perto pelo elfo doméstico, que visivelmente tremia de medo diante da ira de seu amo.

"- Sr. Malfoy, Albus não deve ser incomodado." - falou Minerva, com um tom muito firme na voz.

Lucius Malfoy parou por um minuto e virou-se, mirando McGonagall como se fosse fuzilá-la com os olhos. "- Pois eu vou incomodá-lo quer ele queira ou não." - disse ele, novamente girando nos calcanhares e rapidamente sumindo de vista.


	78. Privilégio dos Bravos

**Capítulo LXXVIII – Privilégio dos Bravos**

Maria não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Passou todo o tempo revirando-se na cama, mas o sono não lhe veio. Seus pensamentos a levavam constantemente a Hogwarts, onde Severus se encontrava.

Assim que o primeiro raio de sol cruzou o céu. ela deixou seu quarto e foi chamar Jean Pierre. Enquanto o resto da família também despertava, os dois tentaram, sem qualquer sucesso, utilizar a rede de pó de Flu pra voltar ao colégio.

"- Precisamos ir para lá de outra maneira." - disse Maria. "- Vamos usar as vassouras?"

"- Não, mon chèrie! De maneira alguma devemos fazer isso! Hogwarts fica muito longe daqui. Além disso, se o castelo estiver sob ataque, acabaremos chamando a atenção com nossa chegada intempestiva."

"- Mas Jean Pierre, até quando ficaremos esperando?"

"- Figlia, tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Se for necessário, mando um de nossos elfos até lá antes que vocês se arrisquem em uma viagem perigosa." - disse o Dr. Gentili.

"- Está bem. Mas não podemos ficar esperando para sempre."

Quanto mais o tempo se passava, mais a preocupação e apreensão de Maria aumentavam. Demorou mais de duas horas para que ela e Jean Pierre finalmente conseguissem contado com Hogwarts e falassem com um aparentemente sonolento Dumbledore. Maria, entretanto, não quis conversar com ele pela lareira, mas sim pessoalmente. Agora mais calmos por saber que o diretor respondera aos chamados e que parecia tranqüilo ao fazê-lo, ela e o haitiano despediram-se afetuosamente dos Gentili e finalmente puderam voltar a Hogwarts.

Quando saíram da lareira que ficava na sala do diretor, os dois imediatamente se depararam com o rosto sorridente de Albus Dumbledore.

"- Albus, o que foi que aconteceu? Estávamos tentando voltar para o colégio há horas, mas não conseguíamos qualquer resposta."

"- Eu sei, minha querida. Me desculpe por isso. É que tivemos uma festa grandiosa ontem à noite e eu fui dormir muito tarde. Para falar a verdade, fui deitar-me quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Só acordei porque um dos elfos chamou-me quando percebeu que havia alguém tentando usar a rede de pó de Flu para entrar no castelo."

"- Festa grandiosa?" - admirou-se Jean Pierre. "- Mas nos disseram que o monstro havia seqüestrado uma aluna e que por isso você teve que voltar a Hogwarts às pressas.

"- Ah sim! Mas tudo acabou bem." - disse o velho bruxo. "- Por favor, sentem-se para que eu possa lhes contar toda a história.

Dumbledore passou os próximos 15 ou 20 minutos tentando resumir para seus interlocutores todos os fatos que haviam acontecido na noite anterior. Quando terminou, ficou fitando os dois com seus olhinhos azuis, escondidos por trás das lentes dos óculos meia-lua.

"- Então Lucius Malfoy foi o responsável por tudo?" - perguntou Maria.

"- O próprio, em carne, osso e maldade."

"- E acabou perdendo um valioso empregado quando, sem querer, presenteou seu elfo-doméstico com uma pé de meia sujo e fedido." - disse Jean Pierre sorrindo.

"- O empregado e talvez o emprego, já que os outros conselheiros não estão nada satisfeitos com ele." - respondeu Dumbledore e continuou: "- Perdeu também o resto da impáfia que trazia consigo quando aqui veio. O pobre elfo, vendo-se livre das obrigações que tinha para com seu antigo amo, usou de magia contra ele a fim de proteger Harry Potter. Devo confessar que foi muito divertido ver Lucius Malfoy ser atingido pelo feitiço lançado por Dobby. Ele acabou rolando pelas escadas e aterrissando como se fosse um monte disforme no patamar inferior."

"- Ah, essa eu realmente gostaria de ter visto." - assentiu o haitiano, agora gargalhando.

"- E Hagrid voltou a Hogwarts, Albus?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Sim, minha querida. Chegou aqui já eram 3 horas da manhã. Estava esfuziante de alegria, você precisava vê-lo. Ah sim ... os exames foram cancelados, é claro. Eu e Minerva achamos por bem que era melhor assim fazê-lo."

"- Concordo plenamente. Não há mesmo necessidade para tal." - assentiu ela.

"- Lockhart, pelo que pude perceber, também não saiu ileso de toda essa aventura." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Não mesmo. Será enviado para St. Mungus, mas acho muito difícil que venha a recuperar a memória. Apesar de tudo o que ele aprontou aqui, não pude deixar de penalizar-me com sua condição."

"- E Severus? Onde está?" - perguntou Maria subitamente, interrompendo Jean Pierre que acabara de abrir a boca para fazer outra pergunta.

"- Deve estar em seus apostentos. Para falar a verdade, não o vi na festa de ontem. Você sabe que ele não é muito afeito a grandes comemorações." - respondeu o diretor.

"- Você se incomoda de que eu vá até lá?"

"- É claro que não, minha querida. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará felicíssimo em revê-la."

Maria pediu licença aos dois homens e saiu sem mais demora do gabinete de Dumbledore, dirigindo-se para as masmorras.

Assim que chegou em frente dos aposentos de Severus, ela bateu à porta e mesma abriu-se lentamente ao seu primeiro toque. Maria entrou e viu que ele estava de costas para a porta e para ela, olhando fixamente uma parede nua que ficava à sua frente.

"- Severus, fico tão feliz em ver que você está bem!" - disse ela, aproximando-se. Mas ele não se virou para fitá-la, permaneceu imóvel no lugar onde estava.

"- O que foi que aconteceu?" - perguntou Maria, com voz preocupada.

Só então Severus virou-se na direção dela, mas ainda sem dirigir-lhe os olhos, que agoram estavam pregados no chão.

"- Você soube o que aconteceu aqui durante sua ausência?" - disse ele, em voz muito baixa. Era como se pronunciar qualquer palavra lhe fosse extremamente doloroso.

"- Sim, Albus me contou assim consegui voltar para cá. Estava muito preocupada, mas ele me tranqüilizou. Felizmente tudo acabou bem."

"- Não Maria. Ainda não acabou." - Severus finalmente olhava para ela, seus olhos negros carregados de tristeza. Sua mão agora agarrava-se com tal força ao espaldar de uma cadeira próxima, que seus dedos ficaram totalmente arroxeados. Sua voz ainda era apenas um murmúrio.

"- O que você quer dizer com isso? Albus me falou que o monstro era um basilisco e que Harry o matou. Portanto, não há mais perigo para o alunos e, além de tudo isso, ainda teremos um estoque enorme do sangue dele, que é o ingrediente que nos falta para produzir a poção "Semper Fidelis". Não poderia haver fim melhor para esta história macabra."

"- E o diretor lhe contou sobre o diário?"

"- Contou sim. Mas ele também foi destruído, não é?"

Severus não respondeu. Não imediatamente. Apenas retirou retirou a mão do espaldar da cadeira que lhe servia de apoio e virou-se novamente para a parede. Era visível que ele não estava bem. Era claro como dia que alguma coisa muito séria o incomodava.

"- Severus, por favor, me diga o que o aflige." - pediu Maria.

"- O diário que enfeitiçou Gina Weasley pertenceu ao Lorde das Trevas." - disse ele, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"- Sim, mas ele não mais poderá fazer mal a ninguém através do diário."

"- Maria, o Lorde das Trevas está de volta." – Desta vez a voz dele era forte e clara. Mas, quando finalmente virou-se para ela, seus olhos novamente não a fitaram. Entretanto, Maria pode claramente ver que lágrimas lhe corriam pelas maçãs do rosto. Ela tentou aproximar-se dele, mas ele não permitiu, dando um passo para trás. "- Não há escapatória, meu destino está selado." - disse ele por fim.

"- Severus, não entendo. Por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo."

"- Eu não posso arrastar você comigo para a morte. Não posso, não devo e não quero."

Maria não sabia o que falar. Apenas ficou olhando para ele, esperando que ele continuasse o que tinha para dizer.

"- Minha vida é cercada de escuridão, meu destino é sombrio. Eu jamais deveria ter me permitido aproximar-me de você, jamais deveria tê-la exposto ao meu mundo. Nós somos opostos. Você é luz e eu sou trevas, você é alegria e eu tristeza e martírio. Você é doce, suave, cristalina como a água, livre como o vento. Eu sou amargo, áspero, lúgubre e preso a amarras que são impossíveis de serem desatadas. Sua alma é luminosa e a minha é obscura. Seu caminho é belo e o meu tenebroso. Não há futuro para você ao meu lado."

"- Severus, não fale assim." - disse ela, novamente tentando aproximar-se dele.

"- Não, por favor, não chegue perto de mim. Se você chegar mais perto eu perderei a coragem de fazer o que tem que ser feito." – A voz dele agora estava trêmula e ele a fitava com intensidade. "- É tarde demais para mim, meu amor. O caminho que tenho para trilhar é tortuoso e dele não há escapatória. Não posso permitir que você me acompanhe e também se perca. Minha querida Maria, eu a libero do compromisso que tem comigo."

Havia tanta tristeza nos olhos dele, tanta agonia, tanta dor. Maria não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam.

"- Severus, eu o amo. Não vou afastar-me de você a não ser que tenha certeza de que meu sentimento não é correspondido."

"- Você precisa afastar-se de mim. Você precisa deixar-me. Eu lhe imploro que faça isso porque eu não tenho forças para fazê-lo."

Maria não disse mais nada. Ficou olhando para ele por um longo tempo até que pareceu finalmente ter tomado uma decisão. Ela então deu um primeiro passo, que para horror de Severus, não foi voltado para a porta de saída e sim em direção a ele.

"- Eu acredito que nós temos um futuro juntos." - disse ela, chegando-se até seu amado, acariciando-lhe o rosto e puxando-o para si. "- Na verdade, meu amor, eu não vejo outro futuro para mim a não ser ao seu lado."

Severus não tentou sair, não tentou rejeitá-la e não desviou os olhos negros que agora a fitavam, ainda cheios de tristeza.

"- Você corre grande risco ficando perto de mim. Dei minha palavra ao diretor de que protegeria Harry Potter com a minha vida se fosse preciso. A posição que exerço agora já é perigosa. Com a volta do Lorde das Trevas, minha situação ficará ainda muito pior pois devo fazê-lo acreditar que ainda estou a seu lado."

"- Sei que será difícil, mas vou estar com você para apoiá-lo."

"- Maria, minha querida, serei execrado por todos os que me consideram como aliado. Chegará um tempo em que minha mera presença em Hogwarts será considerada ameaça, serei chamado de traidor. Os próprios Comensais da Morte me exigirão provas de que ainda sou fiel à "causa" e não posso falhar em lhes dar demonstrações palpáveis de minha fidelidade. Viverei em uma constante "corda bamba". Para cumprir minha missão, deverei conciliar meus verdadeiros propósitos e os atos ignominiosos que precisarei cometer. Terei que mentir, fingir, magoar, ferir, vilipendiar, destruir e, até mesmo ... matar."

"- Eu sei que será obrigado a fazer coisas horríveis, mas tenho certeza de que não fará o mal por vontade própria."

"- Sim, mas se continuar próxima a mim, você ficará enredada nesta trama suja. Não posso permitir que pague por crimes que eu cometi. Os pecados são meus e somente eu devo ser punido por eles."

"- Não me importam os riscos se eu puder enfrentá-los com você." - disse ela, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

Severus agora tentou mas não conseguiu resistir ao contato com o corpo dela. Os dois haviam passado alguns dias longe um do outro e a falta que sentia dela era dolorosa e quase insuportável.

"- Sinto-me um covarde por não tomar a atitude que sei ser a mais certa. Sinto-me vil e fraco por não conseguir afastá-la de mim, protegendo-a como é meu dever fazer." - murmurou ele.

"- Não há covardia no amor. A demonstração verdadeira e desinteressada deste sentimento é privilégio dos bravos." - disse ela.

"- Ah Maria ... eu a amo demais ... não consigo viver sem você. O mundo não existe quando você não está por perto e simplesmente não importa quando você está junto de mim."

Os braços de Severus se enlaçaram em volta da cintura de sua amada, seus lábios procuraram pelos dela com avidez, suas mãos passearam pelo corpo dela, apertando-a contra seu corpo, prendendo-a em um laço de carícias, liberando as amarras da paixão que a ambos consumia. Não houve mais necessidade de qualquer palavra.


	79. Viver é Lutar

**Capítulo LXXIX – Viver é Lutar**

Severus abriu seus olhos e fitou o relógio da parede. Já era quase hora do almoço. Passou carinhosamente os dedos pelos cabelos de Maria, que tranquilamente dormia, com a cabeça pousada sobre seu peito. Era óbvio que ela, tal qual ele, não havia conseguido pregar os olhos na noite anterior. Entretanto, a insônia dos dois teve motivos diversos. Ele porque dera-se conta do quão próximo estava o retorno do Lorde das Trevas e do quanto isso afetaria seu relacionamento com Maria. Ela porque preocupava-se com ele e com tudo o que acontecia em Hogwarts durante sua ausência. "- Minha querida, dói-me demais saber que lhe trago e lhe trarei preocupação e sofrimento." - pensou ele, enquando roçava levemente os lábios sobre a fronte dela.

Severus ainda se sentia culpado por não ter conseguido afastá-la de si como deveria, mas não podia deixar de estar feliz por continuar a tê-la a seu lado. Enquanto seus dedos ainda passeavam pelos cabelos dela, ele agora pensava na melhor maneira para continuarem juntos e, ao mesmo tempo, minimizar os riscos para ela e sua família.

Se por um lado era muito bom o fato de seu romance ser de conhecimento de apenas uns poucos, por outro lado, a mera existência destes poucos já era o bastante para colocar em perigo a mulher que amava. "- O Lorde das Trevas é um Legilimens poderoso e poderá arrancar a verdade sobre nós dois de qualquer um que já saiba sobre nosso noivado." - refletiu ele. Neste momento, uma sensação de grande mal-estar lhe veio ao peito. Isto lhe ocorria sempre que pensava em como as pessoas que lhe eram caras poderiam ser feridas por culpa sua. "- Lily morreu por minha causa, não posso permitir que isso aconteça com Maria." - murmurou para si próprio.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que ela também despertara e agora o fitava com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Um doce por seus pensamentos." - disse ela.

"- Maria ... me desculpe ... eu estava distraído."

"- Percebi. Será que eu posso tentar adivinhar o motivo de o senhor estar com ar tão pensativo?"

Severus não respondeu. Apenas limitou-se a olhar para o semblante querido dela, enquanto a via levantar a cabeça para que seu rosto ficasse frente a frente com o dele. De repente, seus olhos se depararam com o fino e delicado colar prateado que ela usava, de onde pendia, cintilante e bela, a aliança de brilhantes que ele lhe dera quando a pedira em casamento. Maria não usava o anel no dedo pois não queria levantar suspeitas sobre o compromisso que havia entre eles, mas o trazia consigo preso ao colar escondido sob suas roupas, para que ficasse sempre próximo ao seu coração.

"- Aposto minha reputação que você estava pensando em meu bem-estar." - disse ela.

"- Pois então saiba que sua reputação está a salvo. Eu estava mesmo pensando nisso."

Maria sorriu e o beijou. "- Eu já lhe disse que não me importo de correr riscos, contanto que esteja a seu lado."

"- Mas eu me importo de colocá-la em perigo e não quero vê-la ferida."

"- Então temos um acordo." - decretou ela.

"- Acordo? Não entendi."

"- Eu me preocupo com você e você se preocupa comigo. Um acordo bastante razoável entre pessoas que se amam."

Severus não pode deixar de sorrir. "- Você é mesmo impossível! Como pode brincar com uma coisa tão séria quanto sua segurança pessoal?"

"- Eu não estou fazendo troça." - disse ela. E quando viu que ele continuava a fitá-la sem nada dizer, completou: "- Tudo na vida incorre em risco. Algumas coisas nos trazem perigos maiores e outras menores, mas tudo na vida é arriscado. Meu caro Severus, viver é uma luta e um perigo constante."

"- Está bem. Não vou argumentar com você. Mesmo porque sei que será extremamente improfícuo continuar discutindo esse assunto. Você consegue ser mais teimosa do que eu quando está convencida de alguma coisa."

"- Muito bem, finalmente um pouco de sensatez!" - disse ela, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios. "- Agora, me conte tudo o que aconteceu ontem."

"- Pensei que o diretor já havia lhe contado."

"- Sim, mas devo confessar que não estava prestando total atenção ao que ele dizia ... é que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em uma certa pessoa."

"- Está bem, vou dizer-lhe o que sei, mas posso garantir que meu conhecimento sobre os fatos ocorridos ontem à noite é extremamente limitado. Passei muito tempo no laboratório preparando a poção para ressuscitar os alunos petrificados. Tudo o que sei baseia-se no que ouvi de Ronald e Arthur Weasley. E, como você bem sabe, não posso contar com nosso diretor para manter-me informado pois ele tem a mania irritante de fazer segredo para mim sobre coisas importantes. Apesar de ele dizer que tem total confiança em mim, estou constantemente descobrindo que me esconde fatos de extrema relevância."

"- Tenho certeza de que Albus não faz isso por falta de confiança em você."

"- E então por que seria?"

"- Talvez porque não queira colocar todos os ovos na mesma cesta. Você sabe ... se ocorrer de a cesta cair por acidente ..."

"- Todos os ovos se quebrarão. Nada poderá ser salvo." - completou Severus.

"- Exatamente." - disse Maria. "- Albus é velho e sábio, não quer correr o risco de perder ao mesmo tempo todos os trunfos que tem em sua manga. Se pensarmos bem, nós também faríamos o mesmo se estivéssemos na posição dele."

"- Talvez ... mas eu não seria tão convencido a ponto de achar que as pessoas me são leais apenas pelos meu belos olhos."

"- Por que não? Não há olhos negros mais lindos que os seus."

Severus preferiu ignorar o último comentário dela e pôs-se a contar tudo o que sabia sobre os fatos ocorridos. Só então deu-se conta de como o dia anterior havia sido comprido e exaustivo.

"- E tudo isso aconteceu em apenas um dia? Nossa! Foi ação para mais de um mês!" - disse Maria admirada, após ouvir toda a história.

Severus sorriu para ela e voltou a fitá-la com insistência. Seus olhos agora passeavam pelo rosto dela, absorvendo atentamente cada detalhe daquele semblante que ele tanto amava. O jeito doce que ela tinha quando lhe dirigia o olhar. Os pequenos olhos castanhos, tão meigos, sempre cheios de brilho e vivacidade, eram como olhos de criança que se iluminam diante das maravilhas e surpresas do mundo. As sobrancelhas muito claras e delicadas, o nariz pequeno, levemente arrebitado. Sua boca macia, de lábios finos, doces e cálidos, sempre prontos a abrir-se num sorriso de dentes pequenos e brancos, perfeitamente alinhados. As maçãs do rosto redondas e muito rosadas, eram como duas frutas maduras e tenras em meio à brancura imaculada de sua face de alabastro. O queixo arredondado e firme, que dava a ela um ar ao mesmo tempo jovial e destemido. E, por fim, os cabelos castanhos que a todo o conjunto graciosamente emolduravam.

"- Você é tão incrivelmente bela." - disse ele finalmente.

"- E você está incrivelmente míope. Preciso levá-lo a um oftalmologista com urgência!" - falou Maria, em meio a uma gargalhada.

"- Eu não estou brincando." - retrucou Severus.

"- Nem eu tampouco." - respondeu Maria, agora levantando-se e preparando-se para se vestir.

"- Onde você vai?"

"- Almoçar, é claro. Estou faminta!"

"- Mas você não me contou o que aconteceu no julgamento de Vittorio. Ele foi condenado?"

"- Ah sim, foi. Mas eu prefiro falar sobre isso após o almoço. Você se importa?"

"- Não, senhorita. Não quero vê-la em meio a uma crise de hipoglicemia."

"- Muito bem. Vou para meus aposentos tomar um banho e encontro você no salão principal."

"- Está bem." - concordou Severus.

"- Você pode abotoar meu vestido para mim?" - disse ela, sentando-se de costas para ele. "- Os botões são tão pequenos que eu não consigo colocá-los em suas casas sozinha. É exatamente por isso que não gosto de botões atrás do vestido, mas a mamma insiste que são mais bonitos e elegantes assim. Deve ser para que eu peça a ajuda dela sempre que estou com pressa. Ela adora rir-se de mim e chamar-me de desajeitada." - comentou, enquanto Severus a ajudava a terminar de vestir-se.

"- Pronto, todos os botões já estão devidamente posicionados em suas casas. A senhorita agora está composta."

"- Muito obrigada, meu amor." - disse ela, beijando-o carinhosamente, saindo apressadamente pela porta e deixando atrás de si o aroma delicioso de seu perfume.


	80. Mensagem Cifrada

**Capítulo LXXX – Mensagem Cifrada**

Quando Severus chegou ao salão principal para o almoço, encontrou-o completamente vazio. Aparentemente, os alunos e professores ainda dormiam, descansando seus corpos e espíritos após toda a agitação do dia anterior. Nem mesmo Dumbledore estava sentado à mesa. Apenas Maria e Jean Pierre lá se encontravam. Os dois conversavam em voz muito baixa quando ele aproximou-se. Entretanto, assim que se aperceberam de sua presença, pararam imediatamente de dialogar.

"- Olá Severus, como vai?" - disse o haitiano levando-se e oferencendo sua mão ao Mestre de Poções.

Severus aceitou o cumprimento, apertando a mão de seu interlocutor. "- Estou curioso para saber detalhes sobre o julgamento de Vittorio." - disse ele.

"- Maria ainda não lhe contou? Ah! Sim! Vocês precisavam resolver "outros assuntos" e certamente não tiveram tempo para falar sobre banalidades." - brincou Jean Pierre, com um sorriso no rosto. "- Mas ... sente-se homem. Vamos lhe contar toda a história."

Severus sentou-se ao lado de Maria e, enquanto almoçavam, ela e o haitiano lhe passaram todos os pormenores ocorridos durante o julgamento. Apesar de se encontrarem sozinhos no salão principal, a conversa foi dita em voz baixa para evitar ouvidos curiosos.

"- Então o diretor de Hogwarts estava na casa de seus pais o tempo todo?"

"- Estava sim. Fiquei bastante surpresa quando lá cheguei e o vi. Mas ... pensei que ele já houvesse lhe contado essa história."

"- Não tivemos muita chance para conversar ontem à noite." - disse o Mestre de Poções em tom seco. "- Aparentemente ele tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar com o senhor Potter."

"- Ah, meu querido, certamente Albus lhe contaria esses detalhes depois."

"- Disso eu duvido muito."

"- Mas ... você soube que Lucius Malfoy esteve aqui ontem à noite, não é?" - perguntou Jean Pierre.

"- Ele veio falar comigo quando chegou ao castelo e perguntou-me onde estava o diretor. Eu estranhei sua aparência pois ele tinha os cabelos totalmente desgrenhados e seus sapatos estavam engraxados somente pela metade. Quando saiu, passou novamente por mim, dessa vez completamente descomposto, batendo firme os calcanhares e com os olhos fuzilando de ódio."

"- Não é para menos." - disse o haitiano. "- Malfoy foi desautorizado pelo conselho que requisitou a volta de Albus a Hogwarts e ainda perdeu um dos elfos-domésticos que serviam à sua família."

"- Aquele que o acompanhava quando aqui chegou?"

"- Esse mesmo."

"- Eu notei a ausência do elfo-doméstico quando vi Lucius saindo sozinho. Mas, para que o elfo deixasse de servir à família Malfoy, seria necessário que Lucius lhe desse alguma peça de roupa de presente. E ele jamais faria isso."

"- Isto é uma longa história ... Você sabe que foi ele quem colocou o diário de você-sabe-quem entre as coisas de Gina Weasley, não é?"

"- Não fui informado sobre este pormenor, mas já desconfiava de que Lucius estava metido nisso até o pescoço."

"- Pois bem, Harry Potter destruiu o tal diário usando uma das presas do basilisco."

"- Eu já tinha sido informado sobre a morte do basilisco, mas não sabia sobre a destruição do diário."

"- Bom, então você já está ciente de parte da história. Vou tentar resumir o resto ... Harry Potter colocou uma meia sua totalmente pegajosa e fedida dentro do tal diário e depois o devolveu a Lucius Malfoy. Este, provavelmente enojado diante daquela peça de roupa suja, a retirou de entre as páginas e a jogou para o lado."

"- E o elfo pegou a meia." - concluiu Severus.

"- Isso mesmo! Ou seja, foi como se a pobre criatura tivesse recebido de seu patrão uma peça de roupa de presente." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Então não me admira que Malfoy estivesse tão furioso quando deixou o castelo." - disse Severus, agora pensativo. "- Eu não morro de amores por Harry Potter, mas dessa vez ele foi extremamente ardiloso. Nunca pensei que o senhor Potter tivesse tanta astúcia."

"- O menino foi mesmo muito esperto." - concordou Maria.

"- De qualquer maneira," – continuou o Mestre de Poções – "acho que este assunto deve ser dado por encerrado. O que eu gostaria mesmo de saber agora é se minhas suspeitas estavam certas em relação a Vittorio. Ele foi mesmo um Comensal da Morte?"

"- Aparentemente continua sendo pois disse com todas as palavras que o Lorde das Trevas voltaria em breve e ameaçou-nos com a sua ira." - respondeu o haitiano.

"- Sim, suspeitava deste fato e já conversei com Maria sobre o assunto."

"- E você me parece muito preocupado com tudo isso." - constatou Jean Pierre.

"- Deveras. A volta do Lorde das Trevas é apenas uma questão de tempo".

"- Entendo sua preocupação e gostaria muito de conversar com você e Maria a sós. Você tem algum lugar em que possamos falar sem sermos ouvidos ou interrompidos."

"- Podemos ir para o laboratório de poções." - respondeu Severus, com o cenho carregado de preocupação. "- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"- Não aconteceu nada, homem. Apenas quero conversar com vocês dois."

"- Está bem, vamos para lá."

Os três então deixaram a mesa e rumaram sem mais demoras para as masmorras. Ao entrarem no laboratório, Severus conjurou um feitiço para impedir que a porta fosse aberta pelo lado de fora. "- Estamos seguros aqui." - disse ele. "- Ninguém poderá nos interromper ou nos ouvir. Acomodem-se, por favor."

"- Perfeito!" - exclamou Jean Pierre, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que ficavam próximas à mesa que Severus usava para trabalhar. "- Bom, o motivo desta conversa é um sonho premonitório que tive na noite passada."

O Mestre de Poções, que havia se sentado ao lado de Maria e exatamente em frente ao assento onde estava acomodado o haitiano, olhou para o seu interlocutor com olhos de incredulidade. Não era possível que ele estivesse falando sério. Em meio a uma turbulência como aquela em que viviam, Jean Pierre vinha lhe falar de sonhos!

"- Severus, sei que neste exato momento você está pensando que sou louco e deve estar se perguntando o que minhas premonições oníricas tem a ver com a volta de você-sabe-quem. Mas lhe peço primeiro que escute o que tenho para dizer."

"- Os sonhos de Jean Pierre são sempre muito cheios de significado. Vale à pena parar para escutá-lo." - disse Maria.

"- Está bem. Que seja. Mas não vejo em que isso possa nos ajudar." - retrucou Severus.

"- Muito bem, vou lhe contar algumas coisas que vi nesse meu sonho e quero que você me diga se fazem sentido ou não. Se você achar que estou falando bobagem, por favor me interrompa."

Severus apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou calado.

"- Sonhei que estava em um lindo campo florido e que uma mulher, toda vestida de preto, chegava-se perto de mim e me perguntava se eu o conhecia."

"- Se você conhecia a mim?" - questionou Severus.

"- Exatamente."

"- E quem era essa mulher?"

"- Ela me disse chamar-se Eileen." - respondeu o haitiano.

"- Maria, você contou alguma coisa sobre mim para Jean Pierre?"

"- Não, por que?" – Maria estava obviamente surpresa com a pergunta.

"- Eileen era o nome de minha mãe."

"- Mas você nunca havia me dito o nome de sua mãe antes. Como poderia eu saber que ela se chamava Eileen?"

"- Severus, Maria nunca me contou nada sobre você ou sua família. Eu tenho sonhos premonitórios desde criança. Não sei o motivo de tê-los, só tenho consciência de que suas mensagens são muito importantes."

"- Está bem." - concordou o Mestre de Poções. "- Perdoe-me, minha querida, eu não queria acusá-la. É que certos assuntos trazem-me recordações muito ... desagradáveis."

"- Não há o que perdoar. Eu entendo. Agora ... continue Jean Pierre. Estou curiosa sobre esse sonho que você teve."

"- Desculpem-me novamente pela interrupção." - disse Severus, "mas não é sobre isso que conversavam quando cheguei ao salão principal para o almoço?"

"- Não, eu apenas estava comentando com Jean Pierre o quanto sou desastrada. Estava tão ansiosa por ver você que deixei minha varinha na sala de Albus. Enquanto conversávamos, eu não me lembro bem porque, tirei a varinha de dentro da manga do vestido e a pousei sobre a mesa. Acabei esquecendo-a por lá. Por isso não consegui achá-la quando estava em seu quarto, exatamente quando mais precisava dela para ..."

"- Para o que mon chèrie?"

"- Para abotoar o vestido ..." - pensou Severus. "- Então é por isso que ela me pediu para ajudá-la a abotoá-lo ... ela havia deixado a varinha na sala do diretor ..." - refletiu ele.

"- Nada demais ... coisa sem importância ..." - disse Maria, fitando o haitiano com olhos inocentes.

Jean Pierre sorriu e mirou-a com olhar inquisidor.

"- Entendo." - falou Severus. "- Mas ... voltando ao seu sonho ..." - continuou, desviando a atenção do outro homem para o assunto anterior.

"- Ah sim ... como eu estava dizendo ... essa mulher vestida de negro, que eu não sabia tratar-se de sua mãe, veio-me em sonho e perguntou-me se eu o conhecia. Quando lhe disse que "sim", ela pediu-me que fosse o guardião de vocês dois."

"- De mim e Severus?"

"- Isso mesmo."

"- Mas por que?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Ela sabe que o amor dos dois terá que trilhar caminhos difíceis e que precisará de ajuda externa para continuar em segredo. Ela também sabe que o Lorde das Trevas voltará em breve e que Severus e você passarão por grande provação. Mas garantiu-me que seu amor conseguirá superar o sofrimento e que a bravura, a coragem e a fidelidade serão recompensadas e brindadas com a vida, mas para isso é necessário que se use o reflexo do espelho."

Severus e Maria olharam para seu interlocutor sem nada entender. "- E o que mais ela lhe disse?" - perguntou Maria, após alguns segundos.

"- Ela também me pediu para dizer-lhes que ficassem atentos para o marco um da estação das flores."

"- Desculpe-me, Jean Pierre, mas nada disso faz sentido para mim." - disse Severus com ar frustrado.

"- Bom, para mim faz algum sentido, pelo menos a parte que fala sobre o "marco um". Só não sei se entendi direito." - falou Maria.

"- Diga-me o que você pensa, mon chèrie."

"- Assim como nós, os Celta-Élficos contavam quatro estações. O ano para eles começava como o início do inverno e terminava com fim do outono. O primeiro dia de cada estação era chamado "marco zero" ou simplesmente "zerésimo". Isto ocorria, porque este povo contava como primeiro dia da estação, ou "marco um", aquele seguinte ao dia zero."

"- Deixe-me ver se entendi ... o primeiro dia de cada estação não era o primeiro e sim o segundo?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Correto. Na verdade, para eles o primeiro dia era o que vinha após o zerésimo. Isso porque as estações não começam exatamente à meia-noite, ou hora zero. Então, o primeiro dia em que cada estação se apresenta de maneira plena é o dia seguinte ao início da vigência da estação."

"- Desculpe-me Maria, mas isso tudo é muito confuso para mim. Lembre-se que sou intuitivo, mas, quando trata-se de lógica, meu pensamento é errante. Você poderia explicar em linguagem bem infantil para que eu possa captar a mensagem?" - brincou Jean Pierre.

"- Não há problema algum." - disse Maria. "- O assunto é mesmo complicado. Eu e papà ficamos dias para entender essas contas malucas. É que a lógica numérica que os Celta-Élficos usavam é diferente da que costumamos seguir no nosso dia a dia. Vejamos ... vocês sabem o motivo pelo qual cada século começa no ano 1 e termina no ano 100?"

"- Sim. Porque os romanos não conheciam o zero." - respondeu Severus.

"- Exatamente. E por que um povo tão evoluído como os romanos não conhecia a existência do zero?"

"- Simplesmente porque não precisavam dele. O zero, em si, não é um número e sim a ausência de contagem, a nulidade, o nada."

"- Severus, você está certíssimo." - assentiu Maria. "- Pois muito bem, pensando desta maneira, sabendo-se que o século I começou no ano 1 e terminou no ano 100, veremos que o século XX começou no ano de 1901 e terminará no ano de 2000. O século XXI, por sua vez, só se iniciará no ano de 2001."

"- Sim, claro." - disse o Mestre de Poções. "- Isso causa grande confusão até hoje. Já vi várias vezes os trouxas comemorando o fim de cada década no ano que termina em nove ao invés de dá-la por acabada no ano que termina em zero: 1990 marcou o fim da década de 80, e não 1989 como pensaram muitos."

"- Correto. Você está acompanhando meu raciocínio ..."

"- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com o "zerésimo"?" - perguntou o haitiano.

"- Os Celta-Élficos começavam a contar tudo pelo zero. Ou seja, zero era o primeiro número para eles, só que eles chamavam o ordinal de zerésimo e não de primeiro. Primeiro era sempre o número um."

"- Por Merlin! Que confusão!" - exclamou Jean Pierre, enquanto Severus permanecia calado, tentando digerir as informações que Maria lhes dava.

"- Acredito que já tenha entendido." - falou o Mestre de Poções, após alguns segundos. "- O primeiro dia de cada estação do ano é sempre o dia em que a estação já está planamente estabelecida. Por exemplo, a primavera do hemisfério Norte começa em 20 de março. Entretanto, ela não se inicia no começo deste dia e sim no decurso do mesmo. Portanto, para os Celta-Élficos, o primeiro dia da estação das flores seria 21 de março."

"- Brilhante!" - exclamou Maria. "- É exatamente isso que eu queria dizer."

"- Vejo que vocês foram mesmo feitos um para o outro." - constatou Jean Pierre. "- Seu raciocínio lógico é perfeito. Eu, por minha vez, só consegui entender a história toda depois que Severus a colocou em números. Dia 20 é o "zerésimo" dia da primavera, enquanto dia 21 é o primeiro. É isso mesmo?"

"- Sim, é isso." - concordou Maria.

"- Ótimo. Vejo que finalmente consegui acompanhar o raciocínio dos dois."

"- E o que mais essa mulher lhe disse?" - perguntou Severus, ignorando o último comentário feito pelo haitiano.

"- Apenas mais uma coisa ... deixe-me lembrar com exatidão ... ah sim ... as aparências enganam ao olhos e ao coração. Jekyll e Hyde são dois lados da mesma moeda."

"- Agora fiquei completamente perdido." – Severus estava atônito.

"- Ela deve ter se referido ao livro entitulado "O estranho caso do Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde", ou simplesmente "o médico e o monstro", como é popularmente conhecida esta obra." - disse Maria. "- É uma história que fala sobre os casos de dupla identidade. Pessoas que têm dentro de si personalidades opostas, uma essencialmente boa e outra essencialmente má. O livro foi escrito pelo escocês Robert Louis Stevenson e representa o eterno conflito entre o bem e o mal que se realiza dentro de cada pessoa. Essencialmente fala da dualidade que há em cada um de nós e da necessidade de equilíbrio entre as duas partes para que possamos manter nossa sanidade mental."

"- O Yin e o Yang, para os orientais." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Sim, todas as culturas têm suas representações específicas para o confronto entre estas duas forças opostas." - concordou Maria.

"- Entendo que dois já chegaram a uma conclusão sobre o assunto. Eu, entretanto, continuo sem entender o significado completo da mensagem. O que a coragem, o reflexo do espelho e o "marco um" da estação das flores tem a ver com Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde?"

"- Meu querido, aparentemente nada faz sentido. Não por enquanto. Cabe a nós decifrar a mensagem e usá-la a nosso favor. Você não concorda Jean Pierre?"

"- Eu acredito que sim. Na verdade, só consegui entender alguma coisa agora que conversei com vocês. Até então as palavras da dama de preto não faziam qualquer sentido para mim."

"- E seu sonho acabou assim? Sem pé e nem cabeça?" - perguntou Severus, com incredulidade.

"- Sim, como a maioria dos meus sonhos." - respondeu Jean Pierre sorrindo.

"- Bom, creio que só o tempo nos dirá se faremos algum proveito de todas essas revelações." - disse Maria.

"- Sim ... só o tempo ..." - concordou o haitiano, agora olhando para o relógio da parede e dando-se conta de que já passava das 2 da tarde. "- Por Merlin! Preciso voltar para a casa do padrino. Loumenise e as crianças me aguardam lá para que possamos retornar juntos ao Haiti!"

"- Então vamos para a sala de Albus. Espero que ele já tenha acordado e que nos permita usar sua lareira para que você possa voltar rapidamente para casa."

Os três saíram do laboratório e se dirigiram para o gabinete do diretor onde encontraram um ainda sonolento Dumbledore. Enquanto o velho bruxo fazia os arranjos para que a rede de pó de Flu fosse usada, Jean Pierre despediu-se de Severus e Maria, desejando-lhes felicidade e harmonia. Assim que a lareira foi liberada, o haitiano nela desapareceu, deixando atrás de si uma nuvem densa de fumaça verde.


	81. Depois da Tempestade

**Capítulo LXXXI – Depois da Tempestade**

O dia seguinte era um domingo e amanheceu completamente nublado. Os alunos, que no dia anterior ficaram recolhidos aos salões comunais de suas casas, descansando da festa que ocorrera na noite de sexta para sábado, não se importaram com a ameaça de chuva que pairava no ar e foram todos para o jardim, a fim de aproveitar o dia, enquanto o temporal que se anunciava não caía.

O mês de maio finalmente acabava, trazendo consigo as chuvas que prenunciavam o fim da estação das flores. Junho começaria dali a dois dias e o verão chegaria em menos de um mês.

Também Maria resolveu sair do castelo e passear ao ar livre. Com um livro nas mãos, deixou seus aposentos, seguindo em direção aos jardins. Na noite anterior, ela e Severus decidiram que voltariam ao trabalho de tradução somente na segunda-feira, dia 31 de maio, quando se comemoraria o Feriado da Primavera. Desta maneira, teriam o domingo inteiro para descansar. A princípio, sua idéia era a de passar o dia ao lado dele, mas Severus achou melhor que não fossem mais vistos juntos com tanta freqüência e ela acabou concordando. Portanto, teve que contentar-se em passear sozinha, enquanto seu amado se enfiava no laboratório de poções para, segundo ele próprio lhe disse, "organizar as coisas por lá".

Quando chegou no pátio externo do castelo, Maria logo percebeu um grupo razoavelmente grande de alunos que conversava animadamente. No centro dele estava Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Ela resolveu se aproximar, mas sua presença só foi notada quando cumprimentou a todos.

"- Bom dia! Vejo que estamos bastantes serelepes hoje! Não sabia que o cancelamento dos testes traria tanta alegria!"

"- Bom dia , professora Gentili" - responderam os alunos em uníssono.

"- Nossa! A senhora fez muita falta!" - disse Ron Weasley.

"- E também perdeu a melhor festa de todos os tempos." - emendou Gina.

"- Eu sei. O diretor já me informou sobre isso. Infelizmente não cheguei a tempo para as comemorações. E, a propósito, fico contente que vocês tenham sentido falta de mim."

"- A senhora voltou a Hogwarts ontem?" - perguntou Harry.

"- Sim, ontem pela manhã. Mas vocês estavam todos dormindo e depois passaram o dia inteiro enfurnados nos salões comunais, por isso não nos encontramos. Por falar nisso ... meus parabéns, Harry, por sua bravura e astúcia. Você foi mesmo fenomenal!"

O menino sorriu envergonhado e passou a mão pelos cabelos, meio sem saber o que dizer. "- Bem ... er ... não foi bravura não ... eu tive mesmo foi sorte de ter Fawkes a meu lado. Se não fosse por ele, a esta hora eu estaria morto."

"- É bom saber que você, apesar de ser um herói, continua modesto." - disse Maria, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- É que eu não fiz tudo sozinho, professora. Ron me ajudou muito."

"- Então os dois estão de parabéns por terem uma amizade tão especial a ponto de um arriscar a vida pelo outro."

"- Obrigado, professora." - responderam os meninos.

"- Não há de que! E você, Hermione? Vejo que está bem disposta. Nem parece que ficou petrificada por tantos dias!"

"- Eu estou bem. Só estou triste porque os testes foram cancelados."

Maria não pode deixar de rir. "- Bom, acho que você é a única aluna que está pesarosa por este motivo."

"- Não escute o que Hermione diz, professora. Ela às vezes fala coisas que não fazem sentido algum." - disse Ron, olhando para a amiga e franzindo o cenho em desaprovação.

"- É mesmo. Detesto concordar com o Ron, mas dessa vez ele está certíssimo." - falou Gina.

"- Eu não tenho culpa se gosto de estudar." - resmungou Hermione.

"- Minha querida, estudar é muito bom e deve ser uma prática constante. Entretanto, todos nós precisamos de momentos de descanso e lazer. Você não deve se sentir culpada quando se diverte com seus amigos." - disse Maria.

"- Viu Hermione? Todo mundo precisa de diversão! Até os professores concordam com isso!" - constatou o menino ruivo.

"- Está bem. Vou tentar não ser estraga-prazeres e prometo que não falarei mais sobre o cancelamento dos testes ... pelo menos não por hoje." - declarou Hermione, encerrando o assunto.

"- Por Merlin! Nem acredito que você disse isso!" - exclamou Harry Potter, enquanto todos os outros alunos presentes começaram a gargalhar.

"- Muito bem," - disse Maria – "acho melhor eu me retirar e deixá-los livres para conversar sobre coisas importantes que não interessam aos adultos."

"- A senhora vai passear por aí?" - perguntou Harry. "- Acho melhor não ir longe porque a chuva não tarda em cair."

"- Não pretendo distanciar-me muito. Vou apenas até a cabana de Hagrid. O diretor me informou que ele está de volta."

"- Está mesmo! Nossa! A senhora precisava ver a cara de alegria dele quando voltou a Hogwarts." - disse a irmã de Ron, com um sorriso no rosto.

"- Então vou já para lá. Preciso ver essa cara de alegria com meus próprios olhos. Um bom dia para vocês. Eu os verei na hora do almoço."

"- Bom dia para a senhora também." - responderam todos em uma só voz.

Maria saiu dali e foi em direção à cabana de Hagrid, mas lá não o encontrou. Ainda chamou várias vezes por ele, sem obter qualquer resposta. Ficou por algum tempo em frente à porta da cabana, mas Hagrid não apareceu. "- Certamente foi visitar seus amigos na floresta proibida." - pensou ela, olhando para o céu cor de chumbo, coberto por nuvens carregadas. "- É melhor voltar para o castelo antes que a chuva caia."

O vento começara a soprar forte, balançando vigorosamente os galhos das árvores. O ar encheu-se daquele cheiro de terra e de verde que sempre precede as tempestades. "- Que aroma delicioso." - murmurou Maria. Ela sempre gostara da chuva, de sentir a água que vinha do céu a lhe cair no rosto, encharcando-lhe os cabelos, escorrendo-lhe pelo pescoço, ensopando-lhe as roupas. Entretanto, como estava com o livro nas mãos e não queria vê-lo estragado, achou por bem abrigar-se antes que a chuva viesse.

Pôs-se a correr em direção ao prédio principal da escola, chegando rapidamente a um dos corredores cobertos que cincundavam os jardins, agora vazios. Os alunos já tinham todos voltado para o castelo pois a tempestade era iminente. Vendo-se em lugar seguro, sentou-se em um dos bancos que ali ficavam e abriu o livro, folheando-o a procura de algum texto que lhe chamasse a atenção. A obra que tinha em mãos chamava-se _"The Book of the Rose"_ (65), do poeta canadense Charles G. D. Roberts.

Seus olhos vagaram pelas páginas do livro por algum tempo, até que deparou-se com um de seus poemas favoritos deste autor, entitulado _"The Rose of my Desire"_(66). Começou então a recitar os versos em voz baixa.

"_O wild, dark flower of woman,_

_Deep rose of my desire,_

_An eastern wizard made you_

_Of earth and stars and fire._

_When the orange moon swung low_

_Over the camphor-trees,_

_By the silver shaft of the fountain_

_He wrought his mysteries._

_The hot, sweet mould of the garden_

_He took from a secret place_

_To become your glimmering body_

_And the lure of your strange face._

_From the swoon of the tropic heaven_

_He drew down star on star,_

_And breathed them into your soul_

_That your soul might wander far—_

_On earth forever homeless,_

_But intimate of the spheres,_

_A pang in your mystic laughter,_

_A portent in your tears._

_From the night's heat, hushed, electric,_

_He summoned a shifting flame,_

_And cherished it, and blew on it_

_Till it burned into your name._

_And he set the name in my heart_

_For an unextinguished fire,_

_O wild, dark flower of woman,_

_Deep rose of my desire." __(66)_

A chuva começou a cair grossa e pesada. Os grandes pingos, açoitados violentamente pelo vento forte, rapidamente encharcaram o chão, trazendo às narinas de Maria o delicioso perfume de terra molhada. Raios velozes riscavam o céu com seu clarão, seguidos por trovões cujo barulho ensurdecedor ecoava livremente pelo ar. Ela pensou em levantar-se e entrar no castelo, a fim de ficar mais abrigada, mas desistiu de fazê-lo pois não queria perder o espetáculo de aromas e cores e a cacofonia retumbante que aquela tempestade passageira lhe proporcionava. Ficou ali, em silêncio, lembrando-se dos versos que acabara de ler e refletindo sobre sua vida e sobre todos os fatos que conspiraram para que ela viesse a Hogwarts, trabalhar como professora.

"_That your soul might wander far (...) But intimate of the spheres"_(67), dizia o poema. Sim, sua alma vagara para longe e quem diria que teria que andar por tantas esferas para finalmente encontrar o amor verdadeiro. Aquele que não é relação de dependência ou de dominação, mas sim de igualdade e de cumplicidade. Aquele que não é a junção de duas partes, mas a união de dois inteiros que se complementam por escolha própria e não por obrigação. O amor de alegria, de júbilo, de livre arbítrio e não o sentimento doentio de posse, nascido da necessidade de auto-afirmação. O amor real, terno e belo que experimentava agora e do qual não abdicaria, mesmo sabendo que esta escolha lhe traria ainda muito desafios e sofrimentos. Este puro amor que que ela e Severus cultivaram juntos desde que era apenas plantinha frágil e singela, transformara-se, dia após dia, em árvore frondosa e cheia de frutos doces e tenros. "- Mesmo as árvores mais majestosas precisam de podas para ficarem mais fortes e darem frutos maiores e mais gostosos." - pensou ela, sorrindo. E não seriam essas podas que a fariam desistir daquele sentimento lindo que tinha por Severus. Era opção sua e dele continuarem juntos, sem temer as intempéries que, porventura, tivessem que enfrentar.

Maria fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar fresco a lhe entrar pelas narinas, assim como a felicidade lhe invadia a alma, dando-lhe um sentimento de plenitude que jamais experimentara antes. Deixou-se dominar por este súbito bem-estar e sentiu-se grata por poder desfrutá-lo. De repente, deu-se conta de que todas a escolhas que fizera em sua vida, tanto as certas quanto as erradas, a haviam trazido àquele ponto. Qualquer passo diferente que tivesse dado, poderia tê-la afastado irremediavelmente daquele momento único em que se encontrava. Era como se sua vida antes fosse um quebra-cabeças de múltiplas peças soltas à esmo. Somente a colocação de cada pedacinho em sua posição correta daria a visão completa da paisagem final. Agora o quebra-cabeças estava montado e a figura que ele mostrava era perfeita e estonteantemente bela. Concluiu, por fim, que todas as decepções que tivera em relacionamentos anteriores, foram, como aquela chuva grossa e inclemente que caía, apenas prenúncio tempestuoso e breve da chegada do cálido verão em sua vida. _"A pang in your mystic laughter, a portent in your tears." _(68)

------ xxx ------

_(65) "The Book of the Rose" – em inglês – "O Livro da Rosa"_

_(66) "The Rose of my Desire" – em inglês – "A Rosa do Meu Desejo" – tradução livre - _

"_Ó selvagem e sombria flor de mulher,_

_Obscura rosa de meu desejo,_

_Um mago do oriente fez-te_

_De terra e estrelas e fogo._

_Quando a lua alaranjada balançou debilmente_

_Sobre as árvores de cânfora,_

_Nas hastes prateadas da fonte_

_Ele laborou seus mistérios._

_O cálido e doce molde de jardim_

_Ele pegou de um lugar secreto_

_Para se tornar teu corpo tremeluzente_

_E o chamariz de tua estranha face._

_Do desmaiar do tropical firmamento_

_Ele trouxe estrela por estrela,_

_E as soprou dentro de sua alma_

_Que sua alma poderia vagar longe – _

_Na terra, para sempre sem lar,_

_Mas íntima das esferas,_

_Uma dor em seu sorriso místico,_

_Um presságio em suas lágrimas._

_Do calor da noite, silencioso, elétrico,_

_Ele convocou uma chama movediça,_

_E dela cuidou, e nela soprou_

_Até que a chama formou seu nome_

_E ele forjou seu nome em meu coração_

_Com um fogo que não se extingue,_

_Ó selvagem e sombria flor de mulher,_

_Obscura rosa de meu desejo."_

_(67) "That your soul might wander far (...) __But intimate of the spheres" – em inglês – "Que sua alma poderia vagar longe (…) Mas íntima das esferas."_

_(68) __"A pang in your mystic laughter, a portent in your tears." – em inglês - __"Uma dor em seu sorriso místico, um presságio em suas lágrimas."_


	82. A Face nas Sombras

**Capítulo LXXXII – A Face nas Sombras**

O trabalho de tradução da Enciclopédia foi retomado no dia combinado. Entretanto, Maria e Severus só puderam começar a trabalhar à noite pois Dumbledore anunciou, durante o café da manhã, que decretara aquela segunda-feira como "descanso da primavera". Com isso, instituira que o feriado deveria ser usado apenas para diversão, proibindo qualquer atividade laborativa antes do pôr-do-sol. Severus ficou deveras irritado com o tal "decreto" e ficou irremediavelmete furioso quando o velho lhe informou que as aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas seriam canceladas até o fim do período letivo. Ainda tentou argumentar com Dumbledore, mas este estava irredutível.

"- Não consigo entender o motivo do cancelamento." - disse ele pela quarta vez, assim que entrou com Maria no laboratório de poções logo após o jantar.

"- Gilderoy foi enviado ao hospital ..." - respondeu ela, contemporizando.

"- Mas eu poderia das as aulas no lugar dele."

"- Você ficaria por demais sobrecarregado, meu querido."

"- Não Maria, o diretor não me quer no posto. Só há essa explicação."

Vendo que não adiantaria argumentar com ele, Maria tentou desviar sua atenção para outro assunto. "- Precisamos terminar a compilação dos volumes que faltam. Quem sabe não encontramos alguma outra poção interessante ..."

"- Sim, e isso nos leva ao outro "decreto" de hoje! Foi um absurdo nos proibir de trabalhar durante o dia! Nossos planos de adiantar a tradução foram por água abaixo." - respondeu Severus, com ar exasperado.

"- Meu querido, não fique assim. Não gosto de vê-lo tão chateado."

"- Você tem toda razão." - concordou Severus. "- Não adianta mesmo ficar aborrecido por algo que está fora do meu controle. O melhor que tenho a fazer é dedicar-me às tarefas que tenho para cumprir."

"- E que não são poucas, não é?"

"- Sim, não são poucas. Novamente você tem razão." - disse ele, já dirigindo-se à estante que continha os livros ainda não traduzidos. "- Aqui está o volume 73. Você começou a traduzi-lo, mas não teve tempo de terminar."

"- É mesmo ... parei assim que finalizei a compilação da poção "cópia do avesso". Depois disso não tivemos mais oportunidade para trabalhar na enciclopédia."

"- Então vamos recomeçar de onde paramos."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, pegou o livro e o levou até a mesa de trabalho. Sentou-se e, como de costume, começou a traduzir as páginas do livro com uma rapidez impressionante.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio absoluto enquanto realizavam suas tarefas pois, com o suprimento de sangue de basilisco em mãos, Severus agora dedicava-se a produzir a poção "Semper Fidelis".

Depois de mais de duas horas de intensa atividade, Maria levantou-se da cadeira com o livro que traduzia em mãos e passou a vagar pelo laboratório. A princípio o Mestre de Poções, totalmente absorvido em seu trabalho, pareceu não dar-se conta deste fato. Mas depois não pode deixar de notar a agitação dela, que parecia muito interessada no que estava lendo.

"- O que foi?" - perguntou ele. "- Algum poção digna de nota?"

"- Ah sim, com certeza. Estou curiosíssima com uma fórmula que achei na penúltima página deste volume."

Severus levantou-se de imediato e foi até ela. Ele a conhecia bem e sabia que ela não ficaria intrigada por pouco.

"- Do que se trata?"

"- Ainda não entendi direito. Preciso dedicar-me um pouco mais para compreender a utilidade."

"- Então não vou importuná-la. Continue a compilação e leve o tempo que precisar."

"- Está bem. Vou traduzir e depois analisamos tudo juntos."

"- Você não precisa finalizar a tradução hoje ... pode continuar o trabalho depois ... não quero vê-la exausta."

"- Eu consigo terminar ainda hoje. Não se preocupe. Além do mais, você sabe que não dormirei direito enquanto não tiver toda a compilação pronta."

"- Eu sei bem o quanto a senhorita é dedicada ao trabalho."

"- Tenho que ficar à sua altura neste quesito, meu senhor."

Severus resignou-se diante da teimosia dela e percebeu que o melhor a fazer seria deixá-la trabalhar em paz. Voltou então para a mesa a fim de continuar o preparo da poção à qual se dedicava. Ela também retornou a seu lugar de trabalho e sentou-se, ficando ali, totalmente concentrada, por mais de duas horas.

Depois que terminou de escrever, leu e releu várias vezes o pergaminho que tinha em mãos até que, dando-se por satisfeita, entregou-o a Severus. Ele pegou o pedaço de papel que lhe foi dado e começou a lê-lo imediatamente.

"- A Face nas Sombras?" - admirou-se, assim que deu com os olhos no título da poção.

"- É isso mesmo." - concordou Maria.

"- Hum ... peculiar ... deixe-me ler os ingredientes **... **2 folhas de artemísia, 1 estrela de anis, 1 galho pequeno de funcho, 1 pitada de açafrão, 2 cravos da Índia, 1 pau de canela, suco de 2 frutos imaturos de papoula, uma pitada de pó de chifre de bicórnio, 1 pequeno pedaço de pele de Ararambóia bem picada, 2 cascas pequenas de Wiggen e 3 gotas de muco de verme."

"- Interessante, não é?" - perguntou ela.

"- Parece-me uma mistura de ópio ou láudano e absinto, contendo também alguns ingredientes da poção Polissuco e da poção Wiggenweld."

"- Continue lendo e você verá que é mais do que isso."

Severus voltou seus olhos para o pergaminho, atendo-se agora ao modo de preparo da poção. "- A ordem dos ingredientes deve ser obedecida com cuidado. No primeiro dia de lua minguante, deve-se juntar as folhas de artemísia à estrela de anis e macerá-las bem até que formem uma pasta. Deixar descansando até o primeiro dia da próxima lua nova. Então acrescentar o galho de funcho e o açafrão. Não macerar, apenas deixar que estes ingredientes sejam naturalmente absorvidos na mistura anterior. No primeiro dia de lua crescente, juntar os cravos da Índia e a canela. Todos os ingredientes do caldeirão agora devem ser bem amassados de modo que se misturem completamente. No primeiro dia da próxima lua cheia, fazer cortes transversais nos frutos imaturos da papoula e deixar que seu sumo leitoso saia. Então, juntar este sumo aos outros ingredientes. Mexer tudo vigorosamente até que a mistura adquira tom verde-escuro e bolhas densas comecem a formar-se. Reservar novamente e, no primeiro dia da próxima lua cheia, adicionar a pele de Ararambóia picada e pó de chifre de bicórnio. Reservar outra vez até o primeiro dia da lua cheia seguinte quando deve-se adicionar a casca de Wiggen e o muco de verme. Aguardar até a próxima lua cheia para misturar novamente todos os ingredientes e, feito isso, conjurar o feitiço _"Corpus Mutatis Mutandis"_. Hum ... mais uma expressão latina."(69)

"- O que você achou?" - perguntou Maria com ansiedade.

"- São muitos ingredientes, mas nada que não se possa ser arranjado. O preparo é bem demorado. São quase 4 meses até que a poção esteja finalizada."

"- E para que você acha que serve?"

"- Bom, você não traduziu essa parte ... entretanto ... pelo detalhes informados, parece-me que serve para ludibriar ou enganar, mudar a aparência de alguém."

"- E o que o faz a chegar a esta conclusão?"

"- Primeiro, é claro, por causa do feitiço que acompanha o preparo da poção. Depois por causa dos ingredientes: A artemísia, junto com a estrela de anis e o funcho, também chamado de erva-doce, são a base para o preparo do Absinto, popularmente conhecido como "Fada Verde". Esta bebida, como sabemos, tem teor alcoólico muito elevado e engana os sentidos, embebedando rapidamente a quem a toma. O suco da papoula é base para o ópio, poderoso alucinógero, que já era conhecido pelos sumérios há cerca de 6 mil anos como "suco da planta da alegria". Este ingrediente, o açafrão, os cravos da índia e a canela são usados na fabricação do láudano de Sydenhamque é uma poderosa bebida sedativa. Finalmente, a pele de Ararambóia picada e o pó de chifre de bicórnio são conhecidos ingredientes para a poção Polissuco. Só não consigo entender a utilidade da casca de Wiggen e do muco de verme. Estes são parte fundamental para a fabricação da poção Wiggenweld, que é utilizada apenas na cura de ferimentos e nada tem a ver com mudança de aparência."

"- Bom, talvez porque a pessoa que beba esta fórmula possa ficar seriamente ferida já que os ingredientes da mesma me parececem muito nocivos a qualquer organismo." - sugeriu Maria.

Severus olhou para ela com admiração. "- E você me disse que era péssima em poções! Sua observação foi absolutamente brilhante!"

"- Muito obrigada, meu querido." - disse ela em tom de mofa.

Severus balançou a cabeça, obviamente desaprovando a modéstia dela. "- Então quem tomar desta poção deverá ficar com aparência alterada."

"- Certamente." - concordou Maria.

"- Somente o rosto?"

"- Não, "face" era uma maneira simplificada que os Celta-Élficos tinham para denominar a aparência geral, incluindo-se corpo e rosto. Por isso a palavra "corpus" faz parte do feitiço."

"- Mas de que maneira será feita esta mudança? Quem utilizar a poção ficará mais baixo, mais alto, mais magro, mais gordo?"

"- Isso não importa muito, você não acha? O objetivo é apenas enganar a visão, esconder a verdadeira identidade."

"- Você tem toda razão. Esta fórmula pode ser muito útil em nossa guerra contra os Comensais da Morte. Afinal, poder camuflar-se é fator fundamental em qualquer batalha. Só não entendo a estranha fascinação que os Celta-Élficos tinham por charadas."

"- Você se refere ao título da poção, não é?"

"- Sim, por que "A Face nas Sombras" ao invés de "muda aparência" ou coisa semelhante? Não seria muito mais fácil de entender se não fosse tão cheio de rebuscamentos?"

"- Eles gostavam de usar este tipo linguagem hermética, meu querido. Falavam assim no seu dia-a-dia e a Enciclopédia apenas retrata este costume."

"- Bom, acaba fazendo todo sentido quando você explica." - disse Severus, sorrindo para ela. "- Agora vamos terminar o trabalho por hoje. Amanhã retomamos de onde paramos."

"- E o que você sugere que façamos agora que estamos liberados?" - perguntou ela, fitando-o com olhar maroto.

"- Farei o que você quiser, contanto que o façamos juntos."

Maria não falou mais nada, apenas o pegou pela mão, conduzindo-o para fora do laboratório e ambos seguiram em direção aos aposentos dele.

------ xxx ------

_(69) "Corpus" – em latim – "corpo". "Mutatis Mutandis" – em latim – "mudando o que tem que ser mudado"_


	83. Do Âmago Destilada

**Capítulo LXXXIII – Do Âmago Destilada**

O mês de junho chegou, trazendo consigo lindos dias ensolarados e quentes. Maria terminava de traduzir os últimos volumes da enciclopédia a passos largos e não havia encontrado mais qualquer outra poção que fosse digna de nota. A maioria das fórmulas agora compiladas tinham utilidade meramente curativa, servindo como lenitivo para pequenos males como dores de cabeça, alergias de pele ou inflamações na garganta. Essa falta de novidades acabava levando-a a voltar seus pensamentos para a fórmula da "visão elementar". Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, nenhuma pista encontrava que a ajudasse a solucionar o mistério envolvendo o ingrediente que faltava. Ela se pegara muitas vezes refletindo sobre a charada não solucionada: "corrente cristalina, do âmago destilada, da primavera flor primeira".

"- Se a flor primeira é a Prímula," – pensava ela, pela milésima vez – "como pode isto estar relacionado a lágrimas? Como? Não faz o menor sentido."

O enigma parecia insolúvel e isso deixava Maria deveras exasperada.

Foi ainda pensando sobre esse assunto que ela voltou ao laboratório de poções junto com Severus naquela noite quente e abafada de fim de primavera. Ele já havia começado a preparar a poção "Face nas Sombras" pois, seguindo a lógica Celta-Élfica de contagem do tempo, o zerésimo dia da lua minguante havia ocorrido em 12 de junho e o primeiro fora, consequentemente, o dia 13 daquele mês. Com seu preparo demorado, a poção só estaria finalmente completa no dia primeiro de outubro.

O casal agora mantinha discrição ainda maior do que antes e seu relacionamento continuava no mais absoluto sigilo. Em Hogwarts, apenas Minerva de Dumbledore tinham conhecimento de que os dois estavam juntos e, fora dali, somente os Gentili e outras poucas pessoas sabiam sobre o noivado. Jean Pierre, por sua vez, escrevia com regularidade. Ele parecia ainda muito intrigado com o sonho que tivera e com as palavras da "dama de preto". O haitiano estava resolvido a cumprir seu papel de "guardião" de Severus e Maria e empenhava-se a todo o custo para que os dois permanecessem juntos.

"- Jean Pierre escreveu-me outra carta." - disse Maria a Severus, assim que entraram no laboratório.

"- Ele ainda não desistiu daquele sonho sem pé e nem cabeça?"

"- Você não conhece Jean Pierre, meu querido. Ele vai matutar sobre aquilo até descobrir seu papel na história."

"- Sim, ele é teimoso como uma mula empacada." - disse Severus, "- Deve ser mal de família."

"- Ah sim, agora temos o roto falando do esfarrapado ... como se você fosse um exemplo de cordura e resignação ..." - replicou ela, sorrindo.

"- Bom, isso eu não sou mesmo. Posso até ter vocação para burro de carga porque gosto muito de trabalhar, mas nunca serei vaca de presépio."

Maria não pode deixar de gargalhar. "- Essa foi muito boa!"

"- Você parece estar se divertindo muito, minha cara, mas precisamos voltar ao trabalho. O caldeirão com a poção "Semper Fidelis" me aguarda e não posso perder o momento exato para adicionar os próximos ingredientes. Passei todo o escasso tempo livre que tive nas últimas 3 semanas dedicando-me ao preparo desta fórmula e definitivamente não quero cometer qualquer deslize." – disse Severus, em tom muito sério.

Maria entendia perfeitamente a preocupação dele. A poção "Semper Fidelis" era mesmo muito importante. "- Está bem, você tem razão, vamos trabalhar." - concordou ela.

Os dois então passaram a dedicar-se a seus afazeres e estavam no mais absoluto silêncio quando alguém bateu à porta.

"- Entre." - disse Severus, mal levantando a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava a visita.

"- Severus, Maria, boa noite." - cumprimentou Minerva.

Maria levantou os olhos do livro que traduzia e sorriu para a amiga. "- Boa noite." - respondeu ela, enquanto Severus limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça para a professora de transfiguração, sem deixar de prestar atenção na mistura densa e dourada que borbulhava no caldeirão à sua frente.

"- Severus ... desculpe-me interromper ..." - continuou Minerva, desta vez dirigindo-se apenas ao Mestre de Poções - "mas é que Albus quer falar com você."

"- Agora?" - perguntou Snape, ainda sem fitar sua interlocutora e mal disfarçando seu desagrado diante da interrupção. "- Mas estou terminando o preparo de uma poção importantíssima. Se eu sair agora, o caldeirão inteiro ficará arruinado, terei que começar tudo de novo."

"- Sim, infelizmente você precisa ir agora. Albus disse-me que tem que falar-lhe com urgência." - respondeu Minerva, aparentemente não se interessando muito pelo fato de estar irremediavelmente atrapalhando o trabalho dele.

Severus só então levantou seus olhos negros e dirigiu-os à sua interlocutora. Não havia qualquer traço de simpatia em suas feições. Seus lábios se contorceram em uma linha fina. "- Espero que o diretor tenha mesmo um excelente motivo para me chamar."

"- Ah sim, disso você pode ter certeza." - respondeu McGonagall

"- Vá Severus." - disse Maria. "- Albus deve ter algo importante para lhe dizer, senão não o interromperia."

Snape ainda ficou por alguns segundos imóvel, olhando para o caldeirão. Então refletiu um pouco e aparentemente decidiu que era melhor ir ver o diretor. Sabia que o velho não o deixaria em paz enquanto ele não fosse até seu gabinete.

"- Muito bem." - disse ele. "- Eu vou, mas não posso me demorar muito."

"- Então vamos juntos." - disse Minerva, acompanhando-o até a porta.

Os dois saíram do laboratório, deixando Maria sozinha com sua tradução. Ela havia iniciado a compilação do volume 79, mas seus pensamentos vagavam longe das palavras escritas nas páginas do livro. Não sabia o motivo de simplesmente não conseguir concentrar-se no trabalho naquele dia. "- Talvez seja o calor." - pensou, mas logo afastou esta idéia pois, apesar de não terem janelas, as masmorras eram sempre bem mais frias do que o resto do castelo. Ela resolveu então fechar o tomo que tinha em mãos e distrair-se um pouco. Talvez sua falta de concentração se devesse ao cansaço mental que sentia. Levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pelo ambiente. Não conseguira dormir bem nos últimos dias pois não parava de pensar em frases esparsas e versos soltos que teimavam em lhe popular os sonhos.

"- Preciso descansar." - disse para si mesma em voz baixa, enquanto ia até uma das estantes de livros. Ainda levantou a mão para pegar um deles, mas desistiu, retornando para a mesa de trabalho. "- Não consigo ler mais nada." - pensou. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça no espaldar. De repente, sem mais e nem para que, uma sentença lhe veio à cabeça, como que soprada por voz invisível: "_Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus_" (70)

"- Nada nos resta além de nomes ..." – refletiu - "nada além de nomes ..." Isto a fez imediatamente lembrar-se das palavras de Shakespeare em Romeu e Julieta ... "_That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet._"(71)

"- Por que não consigo deixar de pensar em rosas?" - murmurou, sentindo-se agoniada. Mas, em seu íntimo, sabia muito bem o motivo desta sua fixação por flores e a razão para isso era o ingrediente que faltava para a poção da "visão elementar".

Recordou-se então do sonho que tivera. Aquele em que William Shakespeare lhe aparecia, recitando um trecho de sua peça "Twelfth Night": "_For women are as roses, whose fair flower being once display'd, doth fall that very hour._"(72)

"- Mulheres são como as rosas ... e nada nos resta além dos nomes ..." - pensou, remexendo-se e se levantando novamente da cadeira. Voltou a andar em círculos, a fim de tentar aliviar a tensão que sentia. Estava realmente intrigada com tudo aquilo. Sabia que seu subconsciente tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ela simplesmente ainda não conseguia entender a mensagem. "- Como sou estúpida … há uma conexão lógica em tudo isso, mas não consigo juntar as partes do quebra-cabeças. Que coisa mais obscura, mais velada, mas sem sentido …"

Maria fechou os olhos tentando clarear a mente. Foi então que os versos do poema _"The Rose of my Desire"_ lhe invadiram subitamente os pensamentos:

"_And he set the name in my heart_

_For an unextinguished fire,_

_O wild, dark flower of woman,_

_Deep rose of my desire."_(73)

"- Selvagem e sombria ... obscura rosa de meu desejo ... e ele forjou seu nome em meu coração ... e nada nos resta além de nomes ... teria o mesmo perfume se tivesse outro nome ... cuja formosa floração não perdura ..."

Neste exato momento, a voz de Minerva McGonagall lhe veio clara e cristalina aos ouvidos. Era como se a velha professora estivesse ali a seus lado: "- Você é mesmo uma luz em nossas vidas, é como uma flor em meio à charneca infértil e nua."

Os olhos de Maria se abriram, seu rosto iluminou-se com um largo sorriso e grossas lágrimas de felicidade e alívio começaram a lhe rolar livremente pelas faces.

"- Como uma flor na charneca ... Sim! Só pode ser isso ... o "marco um" da estação das flores ... não há outra explicação ... não pode haver outra! Como pude me enganar por todo este tempo? Como pude ser tão obtusa?"

Finalmente o enigma se desvendava.

------ xxx ------

_(70) Referência ao capítulo LX - "__Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus" – em latim - "__A rosa antiga está no nome e nada nos resta além dos nomes."_

_(71) Referência ao capítulo LX - "That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." – em inglês - "O que é um nome? O que chamamos de rosa teria o mesmo perfume se tivesse outro nome." – William Shakespeare – Romeu e Julieta._

_(72) Referência ao capítulo LXI - "Twelfth Night": "For women are as roses, whose fair flower being once display'd, doth fall that very hour." – em ingles – "Noite de Reis - "As mulheres são como rosas cuja formosa floração, uma vez aberta, não perdura por muito tempo."_

_(73) Referência ao capítulo LXXXI – _

"_And he set the name in my heart_

_For an unextinguished fire,_

_O wild, dark flower of woman,_

_Deep rose of my desire." – em inglês – tradução livre – _

"_E ele forjou seu nome em meu coração_

_Com um fogo que não se extingue,_

_Ó selvagem e sombria flor de mulher,_

_Obscura rosa de meu desejo."_


	84. A Visão Elementar

**Capítulo LXXXIV – A Visão Elementar**

Severus voltou para o laboratório tomado pela raiva. Dumbledore o tinha chamado até seu gabinete e pedira a Minerva que os deixasse a sós. O Mestre de Poções achou que o assunto era muito sério pois, do contrário, a presença de McGonagall não seria dispensada pelo diretor. Entretanto, para seu espanto, todo esse mistério e urgência foram apenas para informar-lhe de que Lucius Malfoy havia sido afastando do conselho e aparentemente perdera toda a ascenção que tinha sobre o Ministério. "- E foi para isso que o senhor me chamou?" - perguntou ele ao velho bruxo.

"- Pensei que seria do seu interesse." - respondeu Dumbledore. "- Talvez o nosso querido sr. Malfoy caia em desgraça diante da comunidade bruxa. Isso nos seria bastante útil, você não acha?"

"- Diretor," – replicou Severus, pronunciando pausadamente cada sílaba da palavra, "eu estava ocupadíssimo com o preparo de uma poção que poderá nos ser de grande utilidade. O senhor mandou interromper-me, fato que acabará arruinando o trabalho que levei as últimas 3 semanas para realizar ... e tudo isso apenas para dizer-me que Malfoy já não faz mais parte do conselho?" – o descontentamento e a ira eram óbvios em seu tom de voz.

"- Achei que você ficaria satisfeito em saber." - respondeu Dumbledore, com um sorriso nos lábios. Seus óculos meia-lua, apoiados sobre o nariz torto e quebrado, não conseguiam esconder o ar infantil que agora populava-lhe os olhos azuis.

"- Tenho certeza de que Lucius vai conseguir se reerguer. Ele é um homem astuto e abastado. Além disso, tem amigos poderosos em todas as esferas. O Ministério acabará por aceitá-lo de volta. Não creio sinceramente que isso seja um bom augúrio."

"- Bom, olhando por esse lado, acho que você tem razão. Me desculpe por tê-lo atrapalhado no preparo da poção. Espero não tê-lo feito perder seu trabalho."

"- Pois estou certo de que terei que recomeçar tudo." - disse Severus, totalmente indignado. "- Agora, se o senhor não tem mais qualquer assunto importante e urgente para conversar comigo, peço-lhe licença para retirar-me. Tenho muito o que fazer e tempo é um luxo do qual definitivamente não disponho."

"- Muito bem, Severus, você pode ir."

Entretanto, o Mestre de Poções não esperou que Dumbledore assentisse. Simplesmente virou as costas, saiu do gabinete e bateu a porta em fúria, sem dizer mais palavra.

Dirigiu-se imediatamente para as masmorras. Seu humor estava ainda mais cáustico do que o que tinha quando fora interrompido por Minerva. Entretanto, assim que entrou no laboratório, viu que Maria estava diferente. Apesar de ela estar em pé, de costas para ele e para a porta, percebeu alguma coisa em seu modo de agir que lhe parecia estranho. Ficou logo muito preocupado com ela, fato que fez com que a raiva que antes sentia se dissipasse instanteneamente.

"- Maria, o que foi?" - perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas virou-se de frente para ele que logo viu que ela chorava. Contudo, apesar das lágrimas que lhe corriam pela face, o rosto dela ostentava um claro e belo sorriso.

Ainda sem responder a ele, Maria foi até uma das estantes onde havia alguns frascos limpos e vazios. Estes recipientes ficavam ali de reserva a fim de que Severus pudesse usá-los para colocar as poções que fabricava. Pegou um deles e o levou até os olhos, fazendo o que suas lágrimas escorressem para o interior do frasco.

"- Aqui está." - disse ela. "- Este é o ingrediente que falta para a poção da "visão elementar". Você agora já pode começar a prepará-la."

Severus ficou boquiaberto. Não conseguia entender o que ela dizia. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele se recompusesse e pudesse pronunciar-se.

"- Mas Maria, eu não compreendo ... o que a _Primula vulgaris vulgaris_ tem a ver com isso? Por que são lágrimas suas? Onde tudo isso se encaixa com o que sabíamos sobre o enigma que cercava esta poção? Eu ... eu não consigo entender."

"- A culpa foi minha, toda minha." - respondeu ela. "- Eu nos induzi ao erro. Quando cheguei à conclusão de que a "flor primeira" se tratava da _Primula_, eu jamais questionei esta premissa. Tomei-a como verdadeira e estava completamente errada. Deixei-me enganar e persisti no erro."

"- Você poderia me explicar melhor? Continuo sem perceber a conexão entre suas lágrimas e a poção."

"- Preciso sentar-me." - disse ela. "- Minhas pernas ainda estão bambas, mal consigo manter-me de pé."

"- Sim, sente-se aqui." - falou Severus, aproximando-se dela e a ajudando a chegar até uma das cadeiras. Maria sentou-se nela e ele foi até uma das prateleiras cheias de frascos e de lá pegou uma poção, pingando algumas gotas da mesma em um cálice com água. "- Beba isto. Vai fazê-la sentir-se melhor." - falou, agora sentando-se ao lado dela e pegando uma de suas mãos. "- Você está gelada." - constatou.

"- Não se preocupe." - tranquilou-o Maria. "- Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco nervosa diante de minha completa estupidez." - completou, bebendo todo o conteúdo que havia no cálice que ele lhe dera e fazendo um careta de desagrado. "- Nossa! Isto tem um gosto horrível."

Severus limitou-se a sorrir, vendo que a cor já voltava às maçãs do rosto dela e ficou aguardando que ela lhe dissesse como havia chegado à solução do enigma que há tanto tempo os afligia.

"- Muito bem, agora sinto-me bem melhor." - disse ela. "- Vou tentar explicar tudo a você. Me diga se não entender alguma coisa."

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e ficou esperando que ela continuasse.

"- Você sabe que a _"corrente cristalina do âmago destilada"_ trata-se das lágrimas pois elas são a manifestação física de um sentimento, seja ele tristeza, raiva, dor ou alegria."

"- Correto. Mas há também a expressão _"da primavera flor primeira"_. Você achava que a flor se tratasse da _Primula vulgaris vulgaris _e isso fez todo sentido para mim."

"- A palavra "flor" neste contexto trata-se apenas de um conceito, uma abstração, e não se refere ao objeto em si. Cheguei a esta conclusão quando lembrei-me de uma frase que li há algum tempo:_"__Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus"_ - _"a rosa antiga está no nome e nada nos resta além dos nomes"_. Ou seja, a palavra "flor" é apenas uma nomenclatura, uma metáfora poética. É somente uma maneira respeitosa e carinhosa para referir-se às mulheres. Lembra-se? Você mesmo disse-me uma vez que eu era tão suave e graciosa que me parecia uma flor do campo."

"- Recordo-me bem disso. Mesmo porque continuo tendo a mesma opinião sobre você."

Maria sorriu para ele. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas as lágrimas já haviam cessado.

"- E como foi que você chegou à conclusão de que suas lágrimas eram as apropriadas para serem usadas na poção?"

"- Você se lembra do sonho de Jean Pierre? Ele nos disse que deveríamos ficar atentos ao _"marco um"_ da estação das flores … pois bem, a primavera se inicia do dia 20 de março …"

"- Que seria o _"marco zero"_ ou zerésimo dia desta estação." - concluiu Severus.

"- E o _"marco um"_, ou primeiro dia, acontece em 21 de março …"

Severus olhou para ela absolutamente surpreso. Sua expressão denotava agora que ele finalmente entendia tudo. "- Que é o dia do seu aniversário!"

Maria limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça pois não queria interromper a corrente de idéias e pensamentos que sabia agora estarem a borbulhar na mente dele.

"- A flor primeira da primavera trata-se então de uma mulher nascida no primeiro dia, ou _"marco um"_ da estação das flores." - concluiu Severus, após alguns segundos. "- Mas ainda tenho uma pergunta, um último esclarecimento de que preciso para convencer-me de que sua interpretação está correta."

"- Pois então me conte sua dúvida e eu vou tentar dirimi-la." - disse Maria.

"- Bom, os Celta-Élficos viveram em outra época e sua cultura aparentemente desapareceu há muitos séculos. Sabendo disso, concluo que não deviam contar o tempo como nós e, provavelmente, a Primavera para eles não começava no mesmo momento em que comemoramos o início desta estação nos dias atuais."

"- Você está correto em pensar assim. A noção de tempo que eles tinham era bem diferente da nossa. Entretanto, isso não importa, meu querido. Novamente, o que temos que levar em conta é o conceito e aplicá-lo à nossa realidade. É a idéia que nos interessa e não a manifestação física dela."

"- Maria, fico abismado com sua extraordinária capacidade de raciocínio e com seu poder de dedução! Aliás, devo-lhe desculpas por ter sido rude com você hoje quando chegamos ao laboratório. Não tive a intenção de magoá-la. Apenas estou muito …"

"- Cansado." - completou ela. "- Eu sei, meu querido. Estamos os dois exaustos. Não há do que se desculpar."

"- Você está certa no que diz. Mas preciso me desculpar sim. Estou cansado, mas isso não é desculpa para tratá-la mal. Você só merece meu carinho e admiração por ser tão perfeita e admiravelmente inteligente. Às vezes não acredito que você seja real. Sua existência é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade."

"- Assim você me deixa encabulada. Minha inteligência não tem nada de anormal. Apenas uso o conhecimento que tenho para fazer analogias e chegar a determinadas conclusões. Qualquer um conseguiria fazer isso se tivesse a ciência que tenho sobre a cultura Celta-Élfica. Aliás, se eu fosse tão inteligente assim, já teria desvendado esse mistério há muito tempo. Para dizer a verdade, sinto-me muito estúpida por não ter deduzido tudo isto antes."

"- Ah, meu amor, não vou discutir com você porque sei que, além de brilhante, você também é muito modesta." - disse ele, beijando-a na testa. "- Mas agora que temos o mistério finalmente resolvido, vou começar imediatamente o preparo da poção e, assim que ela estiver pronta, ainda poderei também fabricar a fórmula "constrario sensu" que tem uma gota da "visão elementar" como um de seus ingredientes."

"- E a "Semper Fidelis"? Você acha que ainda há tempo para retomar o trabalho de onde você parou?"

"- Infelizmente não. Terei que jogar fora todo o caldeirão pois está irremediavelmente arruinado. Não há nada mais a fazer a não ser recomeçar o preparo."

"- É mesmo uma pena." - disse Maria. "- Serão 3 semanas de árduo trabalho literalmente jogadas fora."

"- Nada que eu não possa recuperar nos próximos 21 dias.", falou Severus - levantando-se e pegando sua varinha. Foi então até o caldeirão que ainda borbulhava. A poção, antes dourada e densa, agora estava enegrecida e mole, exalando um forte cheiro de coisa estragada. Ele ergueu a varinha e conjurou um feitiço, fazendo com que o caldeirão e todo seu conteúdo sumissem no ar. Logo depois, conjurou outro feitiço para que dois caldeirões limpos e vazios aparecessem à sua frente

"- E o que Albus queria falar com você de tão importante?" - perguntou Maria, ainda sentada em sua cadeira. "- Era algo de grave?"

"- Você acredita que ele mandou me chamar apenas para dizer-me que Lucius Malfoy foi afastado do conselho? O diretor não poderia ter esperado por outra hora para dar-me esta notícia?"

"- Então Malfoy está perdendo seu prestígio …" - concluiu ela.

"- Por enquanto, minha querida. Mas essa situação é apenas temporária e não me deixarei enganar. Lucius voltará ainda mais forte. Disso eu tenho certeza absoluta." - replicou Severus, pegando o frasco que continha as lágrimas dela e despejando seu conteúdo dentro de um dos caldeirões à sua frente. "- Somente o tempo nos dirá se estou certo ou errado. Enquanto isso, a poção da "visão elementar" certamente nos servirá de forte aliado contra nossos oponentes."

"- Você tem razão." - concordou Maria. "- Bom, estou me sentindo exausta. Você se importa que eu termine meu trabalho por hoje?"

"- É claro que não. Você me parece mesmo muito cansada. Vou levá-la até seus aposentos."

"- Não irei direto para meu quarto. Jean Pierre ficou de entrar em contato comigo e usará a lareira de Albus para isso."

Severus pareceu ficar intrigado. "- E o que ele tem a falar com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa de grave?"

"- Nada demais." - desconversou Maria. "- Jean Pierre quer apenas conversar. Ele me enviou uma coruja hoje para dizer-me que estava com saudades."

"- Hum … será que ele ainda quer lhe falar sobre aquele sonho estranho que teve?"

"- Estranho ou não, já nos foi últil em alguma coisa. O _"marco um"_ da estação das flores foi uma das pistas que segui para tirar a conclusão à qual cheguei hoje."

"- É verdade." - concordou Severus.

"- Então … já vou indo. Deixo você aqui com seus caldeirões borbulhantes. Nos vemos amanhã, meu querido."

Maria foi até ele e despediu-se, beijando-o carinhosamente. Depois saiu do laboratório, deixando-o com a estranha impressão de que ela tramava alguma coisa.


	85. O Livro dos Antídotos

**Capítulo LXXXV – O Livro dos Antídotos**

Maria finalizou a tradução do penúltimo volume da enciclopédia no início do mês de julho. As aulas terminariam no dia 15 daquele mês e as férias escolares se aproximavam, deixando os alunos cada vez mais ansiosos.

Enquanto isso, Severus já havia terminado o preparo das poções "visão elementar" e "contrario sensu" e ainda dedicava-se à fabricação da "Semper Fidelis" e da "Face nas Sombras". Portanto, os dias de ambos tinham sido muito cheios e cansativos.

"- Meu querido, você precisa repousar um pouco." - disse Maria, indo até a estante e pegando o tomo 81 para iniciar sua tradução.

"- Terei bastante tempo para descansar durante as férias. Agora preciso concentrar-me no meu trabalho. Além do mais, não sou eu o único aqui que precisa de descanso."

Maria deu um suspiro de resignação e sentou-se na cadeira, com o livro na mão. Ele, com certeza, estava muito mais exausto do que ela. Olhou para seu amado, ainda não muito satisfeita diante de tamanha teimosia e abriu o livro. A primeira folha logo lhe chamou a atenção pois o título daquele volume lá estava escrito, em letras de um vermelho brilhante: "O Livro dos Antídotos".

"- Que interessante." - murmurou ela para si mesma.

"- O que foi?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Ainda não tenho certeza. Deixe-me olhar com mais cuidado."

"- Está bem." - disse ele, voltando seus olhos novamente para o caldeirão à sua frente.

Também Maria voltou ao trabalho e começou a folhear o livro. Rapidamente percebeu que ele continha antídotos para algumas das poções que ela havia traduzido. A fórmula "visão elementar" era a primeira cuja contra-poção estava listada. Ela também lá achou o antídoto para a poção "Face nas Sombras".

Rapidamente iniciou o trabalho de compilação e nele ficou por mais de 2 horas seguidas. Somente parou quando Severus chegou-se perto dela, tocando-a delicamente no ombro direito. "- Já é hora de nos recolhermos." - disse ele.

Ela levantou a cabeça ainda com olhar vago. Parecia não se aperceber de que ele lhe falava. Seus olhos o fitaram por alguns segundos, sem que ela dissesse palavra.

"- Você está bem?" - perguntou Severus, como ar preocupado. Ele sabia bem que Maria não era de espantar-se com qualquer coisa e a mínima mudança em sua expressão sempre alegre lhe era causa de preocupação.

"- Estou bem." - respondeu ela.

"- Você parece intrigada. Está assim por causa do último volume da enciclopédia?"

"- Sim. É mesmo muito impressionante. Trata-se do livro dos antídotos." - disse Maria, levantando-se do lugar onde estava sentada.

"- Que estranho! Achei que este volume, assim como todos aqueles cuja numeração fosse múltipla de nove, contivesse apenas maiores detalhes sobre as poções traduzidas nos oito tomos anteriores."

"- Eu também tinha esta impressão e me enganei redondamente."

"- Mas esse único volume contém contra-poções para todas as fórmulas que você traduziu até agora?"

"- Não para todas. Aparentemente apenas para aquelas cuja duração é indeterminada."

"- E quais você já traduziu?"

"- Somente os que me parecerem mais interessantes. Tenho aqui vários antídotos compilados, dentre eles as contra-poções para a "visão elementar" e para a "Face nas Sombras". Ainda não terminei a tradução de todo o volume."

"- Nem eu imaginei que você o faria em apenas duas horas."

"- Acho que levarei alguns dias para compilar tudo. Alguns antídotos têm fórmulas bastante complicadas."

"- E você achou alguma contra-poção para a "Semper Fidelis" e para a "contrario sensu"?"

"- Não achei e tenho certeza de que não estarão listados aqui."

"- Desculpe-me a ignorância, mas o que a leva a chegar a esta conclusão?"

"- Os Celta-Élficos tinham grande apreço pela vida e estas duas poções podem servir para exterminá-la ou para criá-la."

"- Entendo seu raciocínio no que diz respeito à "Semper Fidelis", afinal esta fórmula pode ser usada para restabelecer a vida de pessoas mortas em batalha. Mas não consigo entender como esta lógica se aplica no que diz respeito à "contrario sensu" pois sua única utilizadade é a de fazer cópias de coisas com características contrárias aos seus originais."

"- Não só para replicar coisas. Não se esqueça de que também pode ser utilizada para se fazer cópias de pessoas. Você não acha muito tentadora a possibilidade de fazer clones de você mesmo e assim conseguir realizar várias tarefas ao mesmo tempo? Depois, tudo o que você precisaria fazer para livrar-se das cópias seria utilizar o antídoto."

"- E os clones seriam eliminados … me parece uma alternativa lógica." - disse Severus.

"- Lógica mas não ética." - retrucou Maria. "- Acabaria banalizando a criação e destruição da vida, coisa que os Celta-Élficos simplesmente abominavam."

Severus parou por um instante para refletir. "- Então, a pessoa deveria matar seus replicantes para livrar-se deles?"

"- Isso mesmo. O que daria a essa pessoa uma tarefa nada agradável a cumprir. Matar alguém que é uma cópia de si mesmo é ação muito mais árdua do que aspergir uma contra-poção sobre este clone e assim destrui-lo sem muito esforço. E ainda há o fato de que não bastará apenas matar. Existe também a necessidade de livrar-se do corpo morto, tornando todo o processo ainda mais desagradável."

"- Vejo que, para variar, você tem toda razão."

Maria não pode deixar de sorrir. "- Você me parece frustrado quando diz isso."

"- Não é frustração. É apenas a constatação de que, sem você, jamais teríamos conseguido traduzir esta enciclopédia e as poções nela contidas nunca chegariam a nosso conhecimento. Tenho apenas mais uma questão não resolvida …"

"- E qual seria?"

"- Entendo que a fórmula da "Semper Fidelis" esteja relacionada à regeneração da vida. Só não compreendo a inexistência de um antídoto para a mesma. Parece-me que, se utilizada inapropriadamente, ela causará a morte lenta e dolorosa de quem a beber. Levando-se em conta que os Celta-Élficos tinham tanto apreço pela preciosidade da vida, por que não criaram uma contra-poção neste caso?"

"- Eu acho que sei o motivo, mas gostaria que você refletisse um pouco e depois me dissesse sua opinião. Vamos ver se pensamos de forma análoga."

Severus olhou para ela intrigado. Depois passou a andar pelo laboratório em círculos, matutando sobre o que ela havia lhe dito. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele chegasse a uma conclusão que lhe pareceu satisfatória.

"- Só se for porque a poção não deve ser usada com leviandade."

"- E o que você quer dizer com isso?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Se bem me lembro, há uma admoestação escrita junto à fórmula desta poção" - respondeu ele, citando as frases que Maria traduzirá há algum tempo – "- E ai daquele que sem merecimento deste elixir degustar. Lenta e dolorosa a sua morte será."

"- Significando que ..."

"- A pessoa que tomar desta poção deve ficar ciente de que não deve fazê-lo sem o necessário merecimento." - disse Severus.

"- E que não se deve usá-la em outra pessoa que não tenha este merecimento." - concluiu Maria. "- Isto certamente é motivo mais do que suficiente para afastar a tentação de alguém sair por aí a ressuscitar todos os que acredita serem dignos de terem sua vida prolongada. É uma poção poderosa, mas também trata-se de um perigoso veneno."

"- Letal e sem antídoto. Nada mais desencorajador do que isso." - concordou ele. "- Mas, apesar de ter me acusado de não querer descansar, agora você é quem me parece muito cansada. O que foi? Está sentindo-se mal?"

"- Só um pouco tonta. Acho que preciso comer alguma coisa."

"- Vou pedir que lhe tragam comida imediatamente." - disse Severus, indo até a lareira e puxando a sineta que lá estava. Um elfo-doméstico logo materializou-se diante deles.

"- Professor Snape chamar Manpac?"

"- Sim. A professora Gentili não se sente bem. Traga-lhe uma refeição."

"- Manpac ouve e obedece." - disse o elfo, desaparecendo e logo em seguida reaparecendo com uma bandeja nos braços.

"- Deixa a bandeja sobre e mesa." - disse Severus.

O elfo obedeceu e depois ficou olhando para seu mestre, obviamente aguardando que outra ordem lhe fosse dada.

"- Pode retirar-se." - disse Snape.

Assim que o elfo desapareceu, ele foi até Maria e a fez sentar-se para comer. "- Você precisa tratar seu problema de hipoglicemia. Tenho uma poção que servirá para este fim. Basta apenas que você a beba todos os dias em jejum."

"- Está bem." - respondeu Maria, após de terminar de mastigar o naco de pão que tinha na boca. "- Isso é mesmo um estorvo para mim."

"- Vou pegar a poção agora mesmo para que você a misture ao suco de abóbora."

"- É aquela mesma que você me deu quando tive uma crise de hipoglicemia na sua frente?"

"- É essa mesmo.", respondeu Severus, dirigindo-se às estantes de poções e de lá pegando um recipiente. Depois foi até ela, colocando no cálice com suco de abóbora algumas gotas do líquido que estava dentro do frasco.

"- Se bem me recordo, essa coisa tem gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva." - disse Maria, bebendo o líquido até a última gota.

"- O sabor não é mesmo do melhores, mas funciona muito bem." - retrucou Severus, colocando mais um pouco de suco de abóbora no cálice para que ela o bebesse e assim removesse o gosto ruim que agora tinha na boca.

"- Engraçado, não é?" - refletiu Maria, terminando sua refeição e levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentada.

"- O que?"

"- Naquela época nós ainda éramos apenas companheiros de trabalho. Eu nem imaginava que teríamos um relacionamento tão especial."

"- Também eu não tinha idéia de que uma coisa maravilhosa como essa pudesse acontecer em minha vida. Jamais me achei digno de ter alguém como você a meu lado, apesar de, já naquele tempo, me sentir muito atraído por você."

"- É mesmo? O senhor já estava de olho em mim?"

"- Confesso que estava sim." - disse Severus, aproximando-se dela. Pegou-a então pela cintura, trazendo-a para si. "- Só um completo idiota não ficaria apaixonado por você. Até mesmo Lockhart, com toda a sua estupidez, não conseguiu ignorá-la. Para dizer a verdade, Filius Flitwick também parece ser um de seus fans. Por duas vezes ele veio até mim para elogiá-la e intimar-me a casar-me com você."

"- Filius agiu assim?" - perguntou Maria, aparentemente divertindo-se com aquela declaração.

"- Sim, e ainda me falou que pediria sua mão em casamente se fosse 20 anos mais jovem. Você acredita?"

Maria não pode deixar de gargalhar. "- Jamais imaginei que Filius seria capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas. Ele é sempre tão discreto."

"- Também eu me espantei com tamanha falta de compostura!"

"- Não vá me dizer que ficou com ciúmes?"

"- Fiquei. Não suporto a idéia de que outro homem possa sequer pensar em tocá-la."

"- Por Merlin! Que homem ciumento!" - retrucou Maria.

"- Ciumento e completamente apaixonado." - declarou Severus. "- Agora vamos, você precisa descansar."

"- E aonde você sugere que eu descanse?"

"- Em meus braços, onde mais?" - respondeu o Mestre de Poções, pegando-a gentilmente pela mão e guiando-a para a porta.


	86. As Aulas Terminam

**Capítulo LXXXVI – As Aulas Terminam**

O último dia de aula chegou para alegria e júbilo de alunos e professores. Todos precisavam de diversão após aquele período escolar atribulado. Por ordem de Dumbledore, as comemorações se iniciaram logo cedo. Maria, que já havia terminado a tradução do último volume da enciclopédia há alguns dias, agora sentia-se mais descansada. O mesmo não se podia dizer de Severus. Ele havia recuperado o tempo perdido no preparo da poção "Semper Fidelis", mas a fórmula ainda não estava finalizada.

"- Você precisa repousar um pouco." - disse Maria, assim que os dois entraram no laboratório de poções logo depois do café da manhã.

"- Estou bem. Poderei descansar assim que terminar a "Semper Fidelis". Daqui a mais uma semana a poção ficará pronta."

"- Papà esta certíssimo. Você é o melhor Mestre de Poções da atualidade. Poucas pessoas conseguiriam preparar uma poção tão complexa e trabalhosa como essa."

"- Seu pai também tem competência e experiência o bastante para preparar qualquer fórmula. Disso eu tenho certeza."

"- Está bem, não vou discutir esse assunto com você. Só queria saber se não mudou de opinião quanto a ir comigo para a casa de meus pais amanhã ... gostaria muito que fôssemos juntos."

"- Não posso. Preciso terminar a "Semper Fidelis" antes. Assim que finalizar o trabalho, irei encontrá-la."

"- Vou sentir muito a sua falta." - disse Maria com um sorriso triste.

"- Também eu sentirei a sua, meu amor." - replicou Severus, aproximando-se dela e a puxando para si. "- Não há coisa que me doa mais do que ficar sem você." - disse ele, abraçando e procurando seus lábios.

Maria não retrucou. Apenas correspondeu ao beijo que lhe era oferecido, aceitando os carinhos dele.

"- Já faz tempo que não ficamos juntos." - murmurou Severus ao ouvido dela, enquanto a virava de costas para si e beijava seus ombros.

"- Você está sempre tão ocupado."

"- Sim, a culpa é toda minha. Gostaria muito de ter passado a noite com você, mas infelizmente tive que ficar aqui até muito tarde ontem."

Maria virou-se para ele e passou os dedos carinhosamente pelo rosto que tanto amava. "- Venha comigo para a Itália. Pelo menos por uns 2 ou 3 dias. Depois você volta a Hogwarts para terminar a poção."

"- Não posso, minha querida. Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez. Bastou eu virar as costas e todo o caldeirão ficou arruinado."

"- Você tem razão." - concordou ela.

"- O importante é que já temos a "visão elementar" e a "contrario sensu" prontas." - continuou Severus.

"- Você já chegou a experimentar alguma delas."

"- Não. Quero levá-las à sua casa para que seu pai as veja antes."

Maria sorriu, ainda acariciando o rosto dele. "- Está bem, não vou mais tentar demovê-lo da idéia de ficar aqui. A propósito, Jean Pierre virá para cá hoje à noite."

"- Jean Pierre? Achei que ele estivesse de volta ao Haiti."

"- Ah ... e estava mesmo ... mas resolveu vir nos visitar. Disse-me que voltará comigo à Itália para visitar papà."

"- Ele vem com a família?"

"- Não. Loumenise e as crianças ficarão no Haiti. Ela pretende passar as férias escolares na casa dos pais. Jean Pierre virá sozinho. Ele tem alguns assuntos a resolver na Itália. Irá encontrar Loumenise assim que finalizar algumas pendências."

Severus ouviu a tudo e limitou-se a fitá-la com olhar interrogativo. Há tempos ele percebera que Maria e o Jean Pierre andavam de cochichos. Obviamente não sentia mais ciúmes do haitiano pois sabia que o relacionamento dele com sua amada era mesmo apenas fraternal. Mas tinha a impressão de que os dois lhe escondiam algo e isto o deixava deveras intrigado.

"- O que foi?" - perguntou Maria após alguns segundos, quando viu que ele a mirava sem nada dizer.

"- Não sei ... tenho a impressão de que vocês me escondem alguma coisa ..."

"- Quem? Eu e Jean Pierre?".

"- Sei que nada conseguirei arrancar de você, mas sinto um cheiro de trama urdida no ar."

"- Ah Severus, não seja bobo! Pare de ver problemas onde eles não existem."

"- Está bem, não vou mais falar sobre esse assunto."

"- Ótimo. Agora preciso ir ... Filius pediu-me que o ajudasse a arrumar o salão principal e não devo me atrasar. Vou deixá-lo aqui com seus caldeirões."

"- Filius continua a cortejá-la?"

"- Severus! Ele tem idade para seu meu pai!"

"- Tem idade para ser seu pai, mas não é." - respondeu ele, em tom sério.

"- Você me deixa chateada quando fala assim."

"- Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção."

"- Desculpas aceitas. Só não quero que você fique pensando mal de mim."

"- Mas só tenho bons pensamentos a seu respeito." - replicou Severus, com um sorriso nos lábios. "- Agora vá divertir-se um pouco. Com você aqui não consigo me concentrar e preciso mesmo continuar meu trabalho."

"- Está bem." - disse Maria, sorrindo de volta. "- Só não fique trabalhando até tarde. Ultimamente você tem se esquecido de alimentar-se. Está a cada dia mais magro. Não quero vê-lo doente."

"- Prometo que a encontrarei o Salão Principal na hora do jantar."

"- Do jantar? Você não vai almoçar? Por Merlin, Severus!"

"- Vou almoçar aqui mesmo."

"- Olhe que eu venho aqui só para conferir se você se alimentou como deveria." - ameaçou ela.

"- Não há necessidade. Eu lhe dou minha palavra."

"- Está bem." - concordou Maria. "- E também promete que jantará comigo no Salão Principal?"

"- Prometo."

"- Vou cobrar a promessa." - disse ela, beijando-o mais uma vez e saindo do laboratório.

Severus continuou trabalhando até a hora do almoço. Queria continuar pois não sentia fome, mas havia prometido a Maria que almoçaria. Pediu então que uma refeição lhe fosse trazida e comeu rapidamente. Quando a hora do jantar chegou, ele deixou seus caldeirões e dirigiu-se até o Salão Principal. A festa já havia começado e o salão estava ricamente decorado. Alunos e professores já acomodavam-se em suas respectivas mesas aguardando pela lauta refeição que seria servida. O Mestre de Poções foi até o lugar que lhe era reservado ao lado de Maria e sentou-se. Nesse minuto, Dumbledore começou seus usual discurso de despedida.

"- Meus queridos alunos e professores," - disse o diretor, "tivemos um período letivo bastante extenuante e cheio de surpresas. Entretanto, para nossa alegria, tudo acabou bem. Gostaria de agradecer a cada um dos professores que tanto trabalharam para manter a segurança e integridade de Hogwarts e a cada um dos alunos e suas respectivas famílias por terem confiado em nós, apesar de todos os indícios em contrário."

Os aplausos logo começaram e reverberaram no ambiente por vários minutos. Dumbledore levantou um das mãos delicadamente a fim de cessar o burburinho.

"- Muito bem, muito bem ...." – continuou ele – "agora vamos comer!"

Mais aplausos se seguiram até que todos enfim sentaram-se à mesa e a refeição foi iniciada.

Enquanto Severus pegava seu prato para servir-se, Maria dirigiu-se a ele.

"- Terminou o trabalho por hoje?" - perguntou.

"- Sim, só precisarei voltar a mexer na poção amanhã à tarde."

"- Ótimo. Assim poderemos ficar juntos esta noite."

"- Achei que Jean Pierre viesse após o jantar e que vocês acabariam conversando durante a noite inteira como de costume." - replicou Severus, com certo tom de desagrado na voz.

Maria simplesmente ignorou o fato e continuou: "- Ele enviou-me uma coruja para informar que só poderá vir amanhã pela manhã."

"- Fico muito feliz em saber. Queria mesmo passar esta noite com você."

Ela sorriu discretamente. "- Você acha que poderá ir para a Itália daqui a uma semana? Não quero ficar longe de você por muito tempo."

"- Certamente. Mas terei que voltar no dia 3 de agosto. Será o "marco um" da lua cheia e precisarei adicionar ingredientes à poção "Face nas Sombras". Depois disso estarei disponível para você até a próxima lua cheia."

"- Sinto-me feliz por ter você para mim por quase um mês inteiro."

"- E eu fico aliviado por podermos ficar juntos durante tanto tempo."

O resto do jantar transcorreu na mais perfeita ordem. Logo após a refeição, Dumbledore, que já havia oficialmente declarado a casa vencendora do ano durante a festa realizada após a derrota do basilisco, fez questão de levantar-se para reiterar o fato: "- Grifinória ganhou! E pelo segundo ano seguido!" - disse ele sorrindo. Severus levantou-se de sua cadeira. Não ficaria ali para assistir as comemorações de Potter e seus amigos. "- Espero você nas masmorras." - disse ele a Maria.

Desceu as escadarias a passos rápidos, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir as palmas e gritos que vinham do Salão Principal: "- Grifinória é a melhor!"

"- Que coisa mais patética." - pensou. Os únicos momentos dignos daquele dia seriam definitivamente os que se seguiriam.

Maria ainda demorou uns 30 minutos para chegar aos aposentos dele e Severus já estava impaciente quando ouviu batidas leves na porta.

"- Pensei que você não viesse mais." - disse, deixando que ela entrasse no quarto.

"- Minerva puxou conversa comigo." - replicou Maria, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"- Ela deve estar felicíssima com a vitória de sua casa."

"- Com certeza. Ela mal se contém de tanta alegria. E você ... estava ansioso por minha chegada?"

"- Muito mais do que ansioso, estava já ficando aflito com a demora." - respondeu ele, trazendo-a para si.

"- Por que?" - perguntou Maria sorrindo.

"- Porque Grifinória pode ter ganho mais uma vez a copa das casas ... mas, esta noite, o prêmio maior está reservado somente para nós e precisamos aproveitá-lo ao máximo."


	87. Lar, Doce Lar

**Capítulo LXXXVII – Lar, Doce Lar**

Jean Pierre chegou no dia seguinte logo cedo e tomou o café da manhã em Hogwarts. Pouco depois da refeição, ele e Maria partiram, deixando Severus sozinho com seus caldeirões borbulhantes.

Conforme já acordado previamente, o Mestre de Poções só pode juntar-se aos Gentili na Itália uma semana após a partida de sua amada. E, para sua surpresa, o primeiro rosto que viu quando chegou à lareira da família, transportado pela rede de pó de Flu, foi o de Ângelo Gentili e não o de Maria.

"- Severus, que grande piacere em revê-lo." - disse o Dr. Gentili, abraçando-o vigorosamente.

"- O prazer é todo meu, Dr. Gentili." - respondeu Snape, retribuindo ao abraço. "- Mas vejo que o senhor está sozinho em casa." - completou, verificando que os dois encontravam-se sós no aposento.

"- Pelas barbas de Merlin, homem! Já lhe disse para não me chamar de senhor!"

"- Desculpe-me, Ângelo, é o hábito."

"- Agora melhorou! Desculpas aceitas. Quanto aos outros ... foram até a cidade dar um passeio já que Marco e Ancilla ficaram de levar os filhos para passarem uns dias na casa dos pais dela. É tradição que as crianças fiquem por um tempo com os avós maternos durante o verão. E eu fiquei aqui para esperá-lo."

"- E Maria foi com eles?"

"- Não, ela e Jean Pierre viajaram juntos até uma cidade mais ao Norte do país. Mas estarão de volta para o almoço."

"- E Loumenise?"

"- Continua no Haiti. Também ela deixará as crianças com seus pais por um tempo e se juntará a nós em alguns dias. Depois de um breve período conosco, ela e Gianino voltarão ao seu país de origem. Loumenise é uma mãe extremosa, não gosta de ficar longe dos filhos."

"- Entendo. Mas é mesmo uma pena que Maria não esteja aqui." - disse Severus, obviamente desapontado com a ausência de sua amada.

"- Não fique assim. Ela logo voltará. Enquanto isso, vamos ao laboratório." – convidou Ângelo. "- Minha figlia me disse que você terminou o preparo de três poções muito importantes e estou curiosíssimo para vê-las. Você as trouxe consigo, não?"

"- Estão aqui sim. Espero que o preparo esteja correto. Poderemos, com tempo, experimentar a "contrario sensu" e a "visão elementar". Entretanto, a "Semper Fidelis" só deverá ser usada quando a ocasião for propícia. Esta fórmula é letal se utilizada com leviandade."

"- Tenho certeza de que o preparo das poções está impecável e, certamente, não experimentaremos a "Semper Fidelis". Queremos continuar vivos ainda por muito tempo! " - exclamou Ângelo, já dirigindo-se ao laboratório, seguido de perto por Severus.

Os dois estavam distraídos trabalhando há mais de uma hora quando ouviram que alguém batia à porta.

"- Entre." - disse o Dr. Gentili, sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho onde fazia anotações.

A porta se abriu e revelou o rosto alegre da sra. Gentili. "- Severus, que alegria em vê-lo novamente!"

Snape balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, aceitando o cumprimento.

"- Ah, mas venha cá me dar um abraço!" - intimou Virgínia, indo até ele e dando-lhe um beijo na face direita.

"- Vocês chegaram há muito tempo?" - perguntou Ângelo, depois que os cumprimentos terminaram.

"- Há uns 5 minutos."

"- E já está na hora do almoço?"

"- Os elfos estão terminando de prepará-lo. Daqui a pouco virei aqui chamá-los."

"- E Maria, já chegou?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Ainda não. Mas já deve estar a caminho. Não se preocupe, ela foi a Torino que fica a apenas alguns quilômetros daqui. Bom, agora vou deixá-los a sós. Vocês ainda devem ter muito a convesar."

Quando Virginia se retirou, os dois homens voltaram ao trabalho.

Poucos minutos depois, ouviram-se novas batidas à porta.

"- Já vamos, Virginia." - disse o Dr. Gentili. "- Estamos terminando aqui e logo iremos almoçar."

Entretanto, quando a porta se abriu, não era a sra. Gentili que estava atrás dela e sim Maria.

"- Olá." - disse ela sorrindo. Seus olhos imediatamente se detiveram sobre Severus.

"- Ah, figlia mia! Que bom que está de volta. Seu noivo já estava aqui em cólicas aguardando por você. Entre!"

Maria entrou e já ia fechando a porta atrás de si, mas o Dr. Gentili a impediu. "- Eu fecho a porta pois vou sair. Quero deixá-los um pouco sozinhos para que matem as saudades sem a presença de platéia."

Assim o fez, retirando-se imediatamente e deixando o casal a sós. Mal ele saiu do laboratório e Severus foi rapidamente até Maria, abraçando-a e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"- Pensei que não a veria mais. Onde você estava?" - perguntou, ainda com os braços à volta da cintura dela.

"- Fui com Jean Pierre até o Norte do país, para um cidade próxima à fronteira com a França. Meus planos são de eu e você passarmos alguns dias lá juntos. Assim poderemos ficar a sós sem sermos incomodados."

"- Você já falou com sua família sobre isso?" - estranhou Severus.

"- Sim, claro. Na verdade, foi idéia de papà. Ele tem um amigo que possui uma casa vazia no campo, bem próximo à cidade. Papà sempre visita o lugar para dar uma olhada na casa. Ele disse que seu amigo nos permitiu usá-la. Eu e Jean Pierre fomos até lá para arrumar tudo."

"- Maria, sua família não se importa de que fiquemos juntos e sozinhos em uma mesma casa como ..."

"- Marido e mulher." - completou ela. "- É claro que não. Por que se importariam? Não somos noivos, meu querido?"

"- Sim, somos. Mas, seu eu tivesse uma filha, não gostaria de vê-la morando com um homem antes do casamento, mesmo estando seguro de que este homem a amasse de todo coração. Por isso, me sentiria mais confortável se nos casássemos o mais breve possível."

"- É mesmo? Pois tenho certeza de que isso poderá ser facilmente arranjado. Ainda mais contando-se com o fato de que temos um sacerdote na família." - respondeu Maria, sorrindo.

"- Você fala de Jean Pierre?"

"- O próprio."

"- Se você não se importa, eu prefiro que não vivamos juntos antes de nos casarmos. A não ser que a cerimônia necessite de meses de preparo."

"- Bom, precisamos falar com Jean Pierre antes."

"- Podemos conversar durante o almoço." - sugeriu Severus.

"- Excelente idéia! Aliás, a mesa já deve estar sendo servida. Vamos almoçar?"

Ele concordou e a seguiu até a sala de jantar onde a refeição já estava na mesa.

Assim que chegaram, Severus foi saudado por todos da família. Agradeceu aos cumprimentos e sentou-se ao lado de Maria e todos começaram a servir-se. Durante algum tempo, nenhum som se ouviu além do bater de talheres. Depois, quando todos já estavam servidos e comiam, a conversa começou animada. Enquanto a família falava sobre os mais diversos assuntos, Severus pacientemente aguardava pelo melhor momento para pronunciar-se sobre o casamento. A ocasião mais propícia chegou quando a sobremesa foi servida. Enquanto os elfos colocavam apetitosos e generosos pedaços de bolo de chocolate nos pratos, ele se levantou.

"- Severus, você quer dizer alguma coisa?" - perguntou o Dr. Gentili, que, com um breve aceno de mão, fez com que o resto da família se calasse.

"- Sim, Ângelo. Eu gostaria de mais uma vez dizer que é para mim uma honra estar aqui com esta família que tão bem me acolheu e que sempre me faz sentir-me em casa."

"- A honra é toda nossa!" - replicou Marco, sendo aplaudido pela família.

"- E a casa é toda sua!" - disse Virgínia.

"- Está bem! Mas deixem meu genro falar! Ele já sabe que pode considerar esta casa como seu lar!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili.

"- O padrino está certo." - concordou Jean Pierre. "- Vamos lá Severus, continue." - encorajou.

"- Bom, eu e Maria já estamos noivos há alguns meses e eu acredito que já seja tempo para oficializar nossa união. Jean Pierre, você nos daria a honra de celebrar nosso casamento?"

"- Mas é claro que sim!" - disse o haitiano, com um largo sorriso no rosto. "- Nada me dará maior alegria do que ver minha irmã querida casando-se com o homem que ama e que corresponde plenamente a este amor."

"- Fico feliz que concorde." - assentiu Severus. "- E quando o matrimônio poderá ser realizado?" - perguntou.

"- Vou precisar de pelo menos uns cinco dias para preparar-me. É claro que terei que fazer uma versão simplificada da cerimônia, mas nada que afete o real e sagrado significado da mesma."

"- Então esperaremos até que você esteja preparado. Até lá Ângelo, se você e Virgínia não se incomodarem, gostaria de continuar aqui. Não me sinto bem com a idéia de viver sozinho com Maria e uma casa sem que estejamos devidamente casados."

"- Ah, um homem à moda antiga! Aprecio muito esse seu gesto, meu genro! Seja bem-vindo para ficar pelo tempo que quiser." - comemorou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Muito bem! Concordo com você, Ângelo." - exclamou Virgínia. "- E agora ... um brinde aos noivos!"

Todos levantaram-se para brindar. O casal foi então abalroado por uma onda de calorosos abraços e felicitações.

Depois que os brindes e cumprimentos foram feitos e que todos voltaram a sentar-se à mesa para degustar a sobremesa, ouviu-se mais uma vez a voz do Dr. Gentili.

"- O maior objetivo do casamento deve ser a celebração do amor, a união de duas almas que se encontram e que escolhem ficar juntas pelo resto de suas vidas. Muito mais do que uma relação física e efêmera, o matrimônio é a sublimação espiritual e eterna do mais nobre e puro de todos sentimentos. Meu querido genro, minha adorada filha, sei que entre os dois não faltará bem querer pois posso ver claramente em seus olhos o quanto se amam. Desejo, de todo o coração, que o seu matrimônio seja feliz e duradouro. Que vocês tenham uma vida longa, juntos em união e harmonia, tantos nos bons momentos quanto nos períodos difíceis. E que os dois não se acanhem e nem economizem esforços para me brindarem com muitos netos!"

O aplausos irromperam novamente, ainda mais animados do que antes.

"- E agora," - continuou Ângelo – "antes de adoçarmos nossas papilas gustativas com a maravilhosa sobremesa que já nos aguarda, vamos ao beijo dos noivos!"

Severus, que ainda estava de pé, sorriu e não retrucou. Apenas pegou delicadamente Maria pela mão, fazendo-a levantar-se e trazendo-a para jundo de si. Ambos então selaram o compromisso firmado com um beijo apaixonado.


	88. Laços de Família

**Capítulo LXXXVIII – Laços de Família**

Jean Pierre voltou ao Haiti naquela noite a fim de preparar-se para celebrar o casamento que seria realizado no dia 31 de julho. Seus planos eram de ficar em sua terra natal pelos próximos 6 dias e depois voltar para a Itália 48 horas antes da realização da cerimônia.

Enquanto isso, a sexta-feira se passou e Severus ficou a maior parte do tempo enfurnado no laboratório acompanhando pelo Dr. Gentili. Apesar ter dormido bem nas duas últimas noites, ele ainda se sentia bastante cansado. Este fato não passou desapercebido a Maria que resolveu dar um basta naquela situação.

"- Severus," – disse ela, entrando sem bater à porta e interrompendo uma importante discussão sobre a influência negativa do excesso de umidade sobre o preparo de poções. "hoje é sábado. Que tal parar um pouco de trabalhar? Gostaria que você me acompanhasse em um passeio. A tarde está linda, você não acha?"

"- Minha querida, eu e seu pai estamos deveras ocupados no momento. Podemos deixar o passeio para amanhã?"

"- Não, Severus, vá com ela. Paramos aqui por hoje. Você está mesmo precisando de um pouco de lazer. Continuamos na segunda-feira, após o café da manhã."

"- Está bem. Se você não se importa ..."

"- Pode ir. Continuarei um pouco mais e depois irei me recolher para descansar."

Severus então levantou-se e o casal saiu do laboratório, dirigindo-se para a parte externa da casa. A tarde estava ensolarada e quente.

"- Onde você está me levando?" - perguntou ele, vendo que Maria se dirigia para o jardim.

"- Vamos até a casa onde ficaremos após nosso casamento. Quero que você conheça o lugar."

"- Está bem. Iremos de vassoura?"

"- Sim, você se incomoda?"

"- De maneira alguma."

Maria foi até um pequeno quarto que ficava atrás do jardim e voltou de lá com duas vassouras na mão. Deu uma delas a Severus e os dois logo estavam voando em direção ao seu destino. O vôo não durou mais do que uns 10 minutos. Assim que pousaram, Severus viu-se em meio a enormes jardins plantados no sopé de uma colina. A uns 100 metros deles havia uma grande propriedade, quase tão extensa quanto a casa do Gentili. Ele e Maria andaram pelo terreno até chegar a um local onde puderam deixar as vassouras. Severus ainda ficou por um tempo parado, admirando a beleza do lugar.

"- Há quanto tempo a casa está vazia?" - perguntou.

"- Já faz mais de um ano. A família mudou-se para a China por conta de uma expedição arqueológica."

"- Não parece. A propriedade está admiravelmente bem cuidada."

"- Papà vem aqui pelo menos uma vez por mês. E dois de nossos elfos visitam a casa uma vez por semana para mantê-la sempre limpa e arrumada."

"- É mesmo? Então não o compreendo o motivo de você ter vindo para cá junto com Jean Pierre há dois dias. Se a casa está sempre em bom estado ..."

"- Viemos para ter certeza de estava mesmo tudo em ordem." - replicou Maria.

"- Entendo ..." - disse Severus, em tom reticente.

"- Vamos entrar." - convidou ela, pegando-o pela mão e ignorando seu ar interrogativo.

Passou então a mostrar-lhe a casa que era de uma beleza magnífica. As escadas eram feitas de mármore branco, com corrimãos de puro mogno. As paredes eram decoradas com quadros diversos, que mostravam desde paisagens bucólicas até figuras de antepassados da família. A mobília era belíssima, feita do mesmo mogno que compunha os corrimãos das escadas. Na sala de estar havia uma estante repleta com obras raras. Ali se encontravam exemplares das primeira edições dos mais diversos clássicos da humanidade. Havia também uma série de livros raros de feitiços.

"- O dono da casa não tem medo que seu acervo seja roubado?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Não. A propriedade é protegida por um feitiço poderoso. Qualquer um que aqui tentar entrar com objetivos desonestos será imediatamente repelido."

"- Hum ... interessante."

"- Mas vamos lá fora. Agora que você conhece toda a casa, gostaria de lhe mostrar os arredores. Que tal irmos próximo à cidade?"

"- Você não vai querer que eu ande novamente em meio aos trouxas, não é?"

"- Não é essa minha intenção. Mas é melhor nos vestirmos a caráter para evitar problemas caso encontremos algum trouxa pelo caminho. Eu e Jean Pierre trouxemos roupas apropriadas para isso. Estão lá em cima nos quartos. "

Severus ficou relutante a princípio mas depois resolveu ceder. Ambos subiram até o andar de cima e se vestiram rapidamente. Depois deixaram a casa, rumo aos jardins.

Andaram de mãos dadas por muito tempo, talvez por mais de uma hora. Entretanto, como conversavam animadamente, Severus não se apercebeu do quão longe já estavam da propriedade até parar um pouco e olhar para trás.

"- Maria, você não se perdeu, não é? Devemos ter andado alguns quilômetros."

"- Uns cinco quilômetros mais ou menos." - concordou ela.

"- Tem certeza de que sabe para onde está indo?"

"- Sim. Conheço estas colinas como a palma de minha mão. Estamos bem próximo a Montaldo Torinese, região de Piemonte, província de Torino. Eu e Marco nascemos em Torino, que fica a uns 15 quilômetros daqui."

"- Então vocês nasceram em uma grande cidade? Pensei que tivessem nascido no campo."

"- Por que você achou isso?"

"- Bom ... achei que sempre tivessem morado na mesma casa."

"- E moramos mesmo. Mas o papà fazia questão de que a mamma estivesse cercada de todo conforto e assistência quando o parto estava próximo. Por isso, ele a levava para Torino. Você se lembra daquele hospital em que fiquei internada quando Vittorio nos atacou?"

"- Sim, lembro-me bem."

"- Eu e Marco nascemos lá. Falando nisso ... gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal. Isto é, se você não se importar em responder ..."

"- Não me importo absolutamente. Não há segredos entre mim e você."

"- Em que ano você nasceu?"

"- Em 1960. Por que?"

"- Curiosidade. Nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo e eu não sabia a sua idade. Achei que fosse mais velha que você, mas não pensei que entre nós houvesse 5 anos de diferença. Eu sou 1955."

Severus sorriu e seu rosto ficou iluminado. "- Não me importo nem um pouco que você seja quase 5 anos mais velha do que eu. Não vejo qualquer problema quanto a isso."

"- É que eu nunca namorei homens mais novos do que eu. Você é o primeiro." - disse Maria, retribuindo ao sorriso dele com um outro sorriso.

Severus aproximou-se dela e a abraçou. "- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo." - disse ele. "- Você quer descansar um pouco?", perguntou então, liberando-a de seus braços.

"- Não. Vamos continuar. Já estamos bem próximos de nosso destino."

"- Destino?" - estranhou ele.

"- Sim. Quero que você conheça Montaldo Torinese e seus arredores. Sabe ... eu e Marco costumávamos passar alguns dias das férias de verão nesta região, naquela casa em que ficaremos após o casamento. Nós brincávamos muito correndo por estas colinas. O papà e a mamma sempre gostaram de ficar por um tempo a sós para namorar e acabavam nos mandando para cá."

Severus ficou um pouco desconcertado diante da revelação, mas nada falou.

"- O que foi, meu querido? Você ficou chocado em saber que meus pais nunca esconderam o fato de quererem ficar a sós?"

"- Você deve estar me achando um retrógrado."

"- Não. Entendo que você não esteja acostumado com isso. Os ingleses são bem mais reservados do que os italianos. De qualquer maneira, meus pais ainda têm esse hábito salutar." - disse Maria, com um sorriso maroto.

"- Fico feliz que os dois ainda sejam tão dedicados um ao outro após tantos anos de casamento."

"- Eles se amam muito sim. Eu e Marco somos gratos por termos pais tão apaixonados. Mas agora, vamos continuar andando. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa que acho que lhe fará feliz."

"- Está bem." - disse Severus, ao mesmo tempo resignado e curioso.

Os dois continuaram caminhando por mais uns 20 minutos até que chegaram à cidade. Pararam assim que avistaram graciosas casas ao longe.

"- Severus, tome três gotas deste frasco." - disse Maria, dando-lhe um recipiente de cor vermelha. Também ela tinha em suas mãos um frasco idêntico.

"- O que é isso?" - perguntou ele.

"- É a poção da invisibilidade que meu pai inventou."

"- E por que precisamos tomá-la?"

"- Você logo saberá." - disse Maria.

Severus tomou as 3 gotas do líquido contido no frasco que tinha em mãos sem mais retrucar e Maria fez o mesmo. Ele não sentiu absolutamente nada. Na verdade, continuou a enxergá-la a seu lado.

"- Acho que a poção não funcionou bem, pois ainda consigo vê-la." - disse ele.

"- Você pode me ver porque também tomou da poção. Mas ninguém mais nos enxergará. Agora venha e me prometa que, aconteça o que acontecer, você não dirá uma palavra sequer. Preciso que você fique em silêncio absoluto, está bem." - falou Maria, caminhando à frente dele.

Severus limitou-se a concordar com um balançar de cabeça e a segui-la.

Os dois foram até uma das casas próximas e Maria bateu à porta da mesma. Poucos segundos depois uma mulher magra de cabelos negros apareceu, acompanhada por duas meninas. Ela olhou para um lado e para o outro, obviamente estranhando o fato de não ver ninguém do lado de fora. Ainda ficou algum tempo ali, aguardando que alguém aparecesse. Depois falou alguma coisa em italiano para as as crianças e voltou a entrar na casa.

Maria olhou para Severus e ele parecia petrificado. Gentilmente o pegou-o pela mão e o conduziu atrás de si até que os dois se afastaram o bastante a ponto de ficaram distante de ouvidos e olhos alheios. Maria só então passou a ele um frasco azul contendo o antídoto para a poção da invisibilidade. Severus tomou o líquido com um autômato e voltou a falar apenas após vários minutos.

"- Aquela mulher," – disse ele, ainda abalado com o que vira – "se parece demais com a minha mãe. Como pode ser?"

"- Ela é sua irmã, meu querido."

Severus ficou olhando para ela como se ainda não conseguisse acreditar.

"- Não entendo. Como você conseguiu encontrá-la?"

"- Na verdade, não fui eu quem a encontrou e sim Jean Pierre."

"- Ainda não compreendo. De que maneira ele chegou à conclusão de que minha irmã estaria aqui na Itália?"

"- Venha cá, meu querido. Vamos nos sentar um pouco e eu vou explicar-lhe tudo."

Sentaram-se à sombra de uma árvore frondosa. Maria pegou uma das mãos dele entre as suas e notou que estava gelada. Passou carinhosamente os dedos pelo rosto dele, pacientemente esperando que ele lhe dirigisse o olhar.

"- Maria, por favor me diga como foi que você chegou até ela."

"- Você me informou há algum tempo que sua irmã havia sido dada em adoção para uma casal que a levou para longe da Inglaterra, não é?"

"- Sim, nós conversamos sobre esse assunto."

"- E você se lembra de sua vinda para a casa de meus pais durante a Páscoa passada?"

"- Sim, viemos passar o feriado aqui. Como poderia esquecer-me? Foi nessa época que Vittorio atacou sua família."

"- Exatamente nesta época. Lembra-se de que, quando fomos até a cidade e entramos na igreja, o sacerdote perguntou-me quem era você pois conhecia uma pessoa muito parecida?"

Severus assentiu com a cabeça. "- Você me disse que ele havia lhe dito isso."

"- Eu só omiti o fato de que esta tal pessoa tratava-se de uma mulher."

"- E você logo desconfiou de que poderia ser minha irmã?"

"- Levei algum tempo para ligar uma coisa a outra. Mas, assim que a idéia me surgiu à cabeça, resolvi falar com Jean Pierre sobre ela."

"- Então é sobre isso que vocês tanto cochichavam?"

"- Exatamente. Jean Pierre demorou um pouco para achá-la, mas no momento em que pôs seus olhos nela, teve certeza de que se tratava de sua irmã. A semelhança entre vocês é muito grande."

"- Por Salazar, Maria! Estou completamente estupefato!"

"- Imaginei que essa seria sua reação."

"- E ela está bem, não é? Quer dizer ... ela é feliz?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Sim meu querido. Sua irmã foi criada por uma excelente família que lhe deu muito amor. Ela é casada e as meninas que você viu saindo da casa são as filhas dela, ou seja, suas sobrinhas. O marido de sua irmã tem uma pequena loja em Torino. Ela o ajuda no trabalho durante os dias de semana. Como hoje é sábado, ela ficou em casa com as filhas enquanto o marido foi trabalhar. Daqui a pouco ele deverá estar de volta. Os dois não são ricos, mas vivem com conforto e em harmonia."

"- E qual é o nome dela?"

"- Chama-se Costanza e as meninas são Verità e Speranza. Não é lindo? Costanza significa constância enquanto Veritá e Speranza significam respectivamente verdade e esperança em italiano."

Ele sorriu, permitindo que as lágrimas de alegria lhe descessem pelas faces. "- Sim, é muito bonito. E o marido dela, como se chama?"

"- Tem o mesmo nome de meu sobrinho: Renato, que significa renascido."

Severus ficou alguns minutos com olhar vago e em silêncio. Era claro que ele agora tentava digerir tudo o que ela lhe dissera. Foi somente depois de ter conseguido controlar completamente suas emoções que ele voltou seus olhos para Maria.

"- Mais uma vez, você me traz uma alegria indizível. Fico triste porque sei que jamais poderei retribuir na mesma intensidade. Não há palavras que eu diga, ações que eu tome ou presentes que lhe compre que possam chegar à altura de tudo o que você tem feito por mim, de todas as coisas maravilhosas que você representa em minha vida."

"- Ah, meu amor. Não há necessidade de qualquer retribuição. Fico frustrada que você não possa falar com ela por enquanto. Temos que esconder a sete chaves o fato de você ter uma irmã viva. Ainda mais sendo ela trouxa. Com certeza os Comensais da Morte não podem nem sonhar com isso."

"- Você está certíssima. Apesar de ter muita vontade de aproximar-me dela, sei que não devo fazê-lo. Preciso mantê-la a salvo." - concordou Severus. "- Agora vamos.", disse ele, levantando-se e a ajudando a também fazê-lo. "- Precisamos voltar até a casa."

"- Sim, e ainda temos que andar por um bom tempo até chegar lá."

"- Não andaremos. Eu a levarei comigo."

"- Como? Desaparatando?" - perguntou Maria curiosa. "- Até que acho uma boa idéia."

"- Não, minha querida. Nós iremos voando."

"- Mas de que maneira? Deixamos as vassouras em lugar próximo à casa. Elas estão muito longe e não poderemos usar "Accio" para trazê-las?"

"- Maria, tome novamente a poção da invisibilidade e me abrace." - pediu Severus, enquanto pegava a varinha que estava guardada no bolso interno de sua manga esquerda. "- E me prometa que jamais dirá a qualquer pessoa o que me verá fazer agora. Nem mesmo a Jean Pierre."

"- Está bem." - concordou ela, com ar curioso.

Os dois pegaram os frascos contendo o líquido e o beberam. Maria então passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto Severus passava os seus pela cintura dela e aparentemente conjurava um feitiço não verbal. Neste momento, para o total espanto de Maria, ambos começaram a flutuar no ar. Ela mal podia acreditar no que presenciava.

"- Severus! Você consegue voar sem vassoura?"

"- Algo que aprendi com o Lorde há muito tempo. É considerado Arte das Trevas, mas pode ser muito útil em certas ocasiões."

"- Deveras útil e ... inesperado." - replicou Maria. "- Você tem certeza de que não vamos nos acidentar?"

"- Jamais a deixaria cair." - respondeu ele, parando no ar. Seus olhos negros fitavam os dela com intensidade. Maria sentia o vento a lhe passar livremente pelos cabelos e o sol do fim de tarde a lhe bater no rosto. "- Você é a mulher de minha vida. Não tenho mais qualquer dúvida a este respeito." - disse Severus.

Enquanto a tarde virava noite, Maria limitou-se a sorrir e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar através do ar pelo homem que amava.


	89. O Reflexo no Espelho

**Capítulo LXXXIX – O Reflexo no Espelho**

Jean Pierre retornou à Itália na sexta-feira seguinte, trazendo Loumenise consigo. Maria e Virgínia os receberam na casa dos Gentili e logo os levaram até a sala de estar para que pudessem sentar-se e contar as novidades.

"- Onde está todo mundo?" - perguntou o haitiano assim que acomodou-se em uma das poltronas.

"- Os homens estão no laboratório e Ancilla foi à cidade." - respondeu Virgínia.

Mal havia falado e ouviram-se passos pois Ancilla acabara de chegar e adentrava o ambiente. Naquele mesmo momento, Ângelo e Marco, que aparentemente vinham do laboratório, também chegaram à sala acompanhados por um desconhecido, provavelmente um visitante. Tratava-se de um homem vestido com refinada elegância. Ele era muito branco, alto e magro, de olhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos que lhe vinham até a linha dos ombros.

Depois de alguns segundos olhando em direção ao homem e esperando que o mesmo fosse apresentado, Maria pareceu dar-se conta de que aquele não era um estranho. "- Severus?" - perguntou ela, dirigindo-se à figura parada entre seu pai e seu irmão.

"- Mas será que só você me reconheceu." - respondeu Snape, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Por Merlin!" - exclamaram Ancilla, Virgínia, Jean Pierre e Loumenise em uníssono.

"- Severus resolveu experimentar a poção "Face nas Sombras". Percebe-se que funciona perfeitamente, não é?" - esclareceu o Dr. Gentili.

"- Mas papà, ele deveria levar meses para terminar de preparar esta poção!" - retrucou Maria, aproximando-se de Severus para poder olhá-lo mais de perto. "- Se bem me lembro, seriam necessárias quatro luas cheias para que a fórmula fosse finalizada e, contando-se da data em que Severus começou a prepará-la, somente uma delas se passou. Em meus cálculos, o marco um da segunda lua cheia só acontecerá no dia 3 de agosto. Achei, inclusive, que Severus teria que voltar a Hogwarts neste dia apenas para acrescentar novos ingredientes à poção."

"- Isso é verdade." - reconheceu Snape. "- Entretanto, resolvi trazer comigo o caldeirão com a "Face nas Sombras" que eu já havia começado a preparar em Hogwarts. Eu e seu pai então usamos a poção "visão elementar" para, por assim dizer, melhorar nossa capacidade de análise e conseguimos, após algumas confabulações e trocas de idéias, achar um ingrediente novo que apressou o preparo da "Face nas Sombras" sem afetar a qualidade de seus efeitos desejados."

"- Vocês dois são incríveis mesmo! Juntos então, são imbatíveis! E acabaram matando dois coelhos com uma só cajadada já que conseguiram testar com sucesso as duas poções. Mas ... que novo ingrediente vocês adicionaram à fórmula para que seu preparo ficasse mais rápido?"

"- Pelo de unicórnio." - respondeu Severus.

"- Ah sim, é claro ... os unicórnios são mesmo criaturas fantásticas e seus pelos possuem diversas propriedades mágicas."

"- E uma dessas propriedades, não muito conhecida ou divulgada, é a de dar maior agilidade e rapidez ao preparo encantamentos. Por isso decidimos colocar pelos de unicórnio na poção que eu estava preparando. E funcionou perfeitamente."

"- Interessante ..." - disse Jean Pierre, interrompendo a conversa. "- Só não consigo entender a razão para os Celta-Élficos já não terem listado este ingrediente como parte da fórmula. Eu pensei que eles fossem um povo muito avançado para sua época. Se esse é o caso, será que não se aperceberam de que os pelos de unicórnio apressariam o preparo da poção."

"- Você está certo sobre o fato deste povo ser mesmo brilhante. O que acontece é que eles consideravam o unicórnio como animal sagrado. Jamais usariam seus pelos para o que quer que fosse." - respondeu Maria.

"- Mas não há necessidade de se sacrificar o animal para se obter seus pelos." - retrucou o haitiano. "- Eles poderiam simplesmente retirar os pelos mortos com uma breve escovada."

"- Os Celta-Élficos jamais tocariam em um unicórnio ou em qualquer coisa que viesse desta criatura mágica. Tudo o que consideravam como sagrado era intocável para eles."

"- Bom, agora está explicado." - disse Jean Pierre, dando-se por satisfeito com a resposta.

Vendo que o haitiano ficara contente com a explicação que lhe fora dada, Maria então dirigiu-se novamente a Severus: "- Bom, devo concluir que, com este novo ingrediente, será possível terminar a "Face nas Sombras" em apenas poucos dias?"

"- Não. Infelizmente fizemos alguns experimentos e vimos que isso não é possível. Temos que cumprir o ritual até chegar à primeira lua cheia. Somente depois é que podemos acrescentar o pelo de unicórnio."

"- Ao menos o tempo de preparo será reduzido de quatro meses para apenas um mês!" - exclamou o Dr. Gentili. "- Isso já é um grande avanço!"

"- Certamente que sim, papà. Não há dúvidas de que será uma grande economia de tempo. Devo confessar que fico deveras contente em saber que minhas lágrimas realmente serviram para que a "visão elementar" pudesse ser finalizada." - disse Maria.

"- Bom, figlia mia, não gosto de fazê-la chorar, mas não posso negar que seja muito bom para nós o fato de você ter nascido no "marco um" da Primaveral boreal."

"- O mais interessante," – disse Severus – "é que se estivéssemos no Hemisfério Sul, suas lágrimas não serviriam. Precisaríamos de uma mulher que tivesse nascido no "marco um" da Primavera austral."

"- Sim, certamente, pois ao sul do Equador o "marco um" da Primavera acontece em 24 de setembro ao invés de 21 de março." - afirmou Maria, agora aproximando-se mais de seu noivo e mirando-o fixamente. "- É impressionante mesmo! Olhando com atenção, consigo perceber claramente que trata-se de Severus. As mudanças são pequenas e sutis, mas fazem uma diferença abissal quando admiramos o conjunto. Agora entendo a utilização do feitiço que acompanha a poção: "Corpus Mutatis Mutandis", ou seja, mudando o que tem que ser mudado no corpo! Somente pequenos detalhes são alterados de modo que, no final, a verdadeira identidade da pessoa fica totalmente escondida."

"- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Estava temeroso de que não aprovasse minha ... por assim dizer ... nova aparência."

Maria limitou-se a sorrir e foi até ele, beijando-lhe o rosto.

"- Até mesmo a voz é ligeiramente diferente." - reparou Jean Pierre. "- Mas está perfeito! E essas alterações vieram mesmo a calhar pois precisava falar com vocês sobre umas idéias que me vieram à cabeça quando estava no Haiti. É ótimo que a família toda esteja aqui reunida sem a presença das crianças." - concluiu.

"- Que idéias seriam essas?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Vou contar assim que todos estejam devidamente sentados aqui na sala e preparados para prestar a mais absoluta atenção no que tenho a dizer." - respondeu o haitiano.

"- Está bem. Vamos nos sentar então." - disse Virgínia. "- Já estou morrendo de curiosidade."

"- Bom," – começou Jean Pierre, assim que todos se acomodaram – "pensei muito em toda a situação que temos em mãos e acho que precisamos de um plano."

"- Plano?" - perguntou Marco. "- Não entendo. Do que você está falando?"

"- Estou me referindo ao casamento de Maria e Severus. Acredito que todos tenham se dado conta de que o enlace matrimonial entre os dois deve ficar no mais absoluto sigilo."

"- Mas por que?" - indagou Virgínia.

"- Acho melhor que eu mesmo responda a esta pergunta." - disse Severus, vendo que Jean Pierre preparava-se para falar. "- É mesmo tempo de colocar todos a par da minha situação já que meu casamento com Maria está próximo e que me parece claro e evidente que o Lorde das Trevas não tardará a voltar."

"- Mas o que o casamento de vocês dois tem a ver com a volta daquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-dito?" - perguntou Ancilla.

"- Não é segredo para vocês que eu já fui um Comensal da Morte ..." - começou Severus. "- Entretanto, o que vocês não sabem é que eu fiz uma promessa a Albus Dumbledore há muito tempo atrás e que terei que cumpri-la assim que o Lorde das Trevas retornar."

"- E que promessa seria essa?" - perguntou Ângelo.

"- Empenhei minha palavra de que protegeria Harry Potter a todo custo. Nem que para isso tenha que colocar minha própria vida em risco a ponto de perdê-la."

"- Sim, mas isso me parece um gesto de grande nobreza e do qual você deve se orgulhar." - disse o patriarca dos Gentili.

"- Infelizmente, não é tão simples assim. Para cumprir com minha promessa, terei que fazer papel de agente duplo. Preciso que o Lorde das Trevas continue a confiar plenamente em mim e que jamais desconfie de minhas reais intenções."

"- Severus, acho que nós ainda não estamos entendendo bem." - disse Virgínia.

"- O Lorde voltará para terminar o que começou. Este é um fato inexorável. Ele tentará matar o menino a todo custo e é mister que pense poder contar com minha ajuda nesta empreitada. É absolutamente imprescindível que ele me considere um aliado. Ao mesmo tempo, é minha tarefa manter o diretor de Hogwarts informado sobre todo e qualquer plano que os Comensais da Morte estejam maquinando. Mas terei que fazê-lo com extrema habilidade para que minhas intenções não sejam descobertas. Estarei, portanto, sempre em perigo. E, por conseguinte, todas as pessoas que me são queridas também estarão correndo grave risco de se ferirem ou, na pior das hipóteses, de perderem suas vidas. Por isso, é de imperiosa necessidade de que meu casamento com Maria fique em sigilo. O Lorde das Trevas jamais poderá saber de meu relacionamento com e ela e com esta família. Se ele tiver conhecimento de que os Gentili, de linhagem nobre e de sangue-puro, estão de alguma maneira ligados a mim, certamente irá aproximar-se de vocês e exigirá que se juntem à sua "causa". E tenham certeza de que não aceitará um "não" como resposta. Só não entendo como Jean Pierre ficou sabendo de tudo isso." - finalizou ele, olhando para Maria com olhar interrogativo.

"- Nada contei a Jean Pierre, meu querido. Dou-lhe minha palavra de honra!"

"- Então você já estava sabendo de tudo isso, Maria?"

"- Sim, mamma. Severus nunca me escondeu nada. A razão de ele não ter contado isso a vocês antes é porque fez uma promessa a Albus de manter silêncio e não queria quebrá-la."

"- Entendo ... e acho até muito nobre de sua parte, Severus. Mas não posso deixar de preocupar-me com a segurança de minha filha e com todos os perigos que este casamento lhe trará."

"- Mamma," – disse Maria, antes que Severus pudesse responder – "sempre estive ciente dos riscos e os aceito de bom grado."

"- Sim, figlia, mas sou sua mãe. Não posso permitir que você corra riscos desnecessários."

"- É exatamente por isso que propus esta conversa." - interrompeu Jean Pierre, conseguindo para si a atenção de todos os presentes. "- Severus, Maria nunca me contou nada sobre sua promessa a Albus. Ela nunca faria isso. Eu jamais soube de qualquer detalhe relacionado ao seu compromisso em proteger Harry Potter. Entretanto, eu já desconfiava de que havia algum segredo relacionado a você. Como todos aqui bem sabem, minha magia é muito mais perceptiva e intuitiva do que física e eu acabo, por assim dizer, captando certas coisas no ar."

"- Perdoe-me Maria." - disse Severus. "- Eu não tenho o direito de duvidar de sua discrição e lealdade depois de todas as demonstrações de amor e carinho que você tem me dado."

"- Eu sei que você não teve a intenção de magoar-me." - respondeu Maria.

"- Tenho certeza de Maria compreende você. Assim como tenho certeza de que, neste momento, precisamos pensar muito bem em tudo o que iremos fazer de hoje em diante." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Sim ... mas você nos disse que tinha um plano ..." - retrucou Virgínia.

"- Exatamente madrina. Acho que tenho uma solução para resolver todos os nossos impasses. Na verdade, agora que vi Severus com sua aparência modificada pela poção "Face nas Sombras", tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo."

"- Então conte-nos o que você tem em mente, Gianino."

"- Bom padrino ... na verdade é tudo muito simples e, ao mesmo tempo, bastante complicado. E vai depender da colaboração de todos para funcionar sem falhas."

"- Você não está pensando em fugirmos daqui, não é?" - perguntou Marco. "- Odiaria deixar a casa que tanto amamos simplesmente para nos livrar dos Comensais da Morte."

"- Não haverá necessidade para isso, Marco. Na verdade, continuaremos todos vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"- Então diga logo homem! O que é que você tem em mente?"

"- Primeiro, Severus e Maria terão que fingir que terminaram seu relacionamento."

"- Como assim?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Sei que poucas pessoas têm conhecimento sobre a ligação entre vocês dois. Mas é imperioso que apenas os presentes nesta sala, além é claro de Albus, tenham ciência de que continuam juntos. Isso é necessário para a nossa própria proteção e para a segurança destas mesmas pessoas."

"- Você está sugerindo que digamos a Minerva, por exemplo, que nosso relacionamento terminou?"

"- Sim. Não só Minerva, mas todas as outras pessoas que sabem sobre seu envolvimento com Severus devem ficar convencidas disso. E, essa é apenas uma das partes complicadas do meu plano."

"- Mas isso em si já é um absurdo!" - exclamou Ângelo. "- E você nos disse que há ainda mais para vir?"

"- Deixe-me contar o resto, padrino. Prometo que tudo fará sentido assim que eu terminar."

"- Está bem. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar."

"- Bom, como eu ia dizendo, precisamos ter certeza de que apenas Albus e os aqui presentes tenham conhecimento de que Maria e Severus continuam juntos. Isto é absolutamente imperioso."

"- Está bem. Já entendemos esta parte. Mas como os dois se casarão e conseguirão manter segredo sobre isso?" - resmungou Virgínia. Bem se via que ela não estava nada contente com o que ouvia.

"- Para que o sigilo seja mantido, precisaremos utilizar o feitiço Fidelius e eu serei o guardião do segredo."

"- Compreendo." - disse Severus, em tom reflexivo. "- E acredito que você se proponha a este papel por conta daquele sonho que teve há algum tempo, não é?"

"- Exatamente." - respondeu o haitiano.

"- E que sonho é esse?" - perguntou Ângelo, exasperado. "- Agora já não entendo mais nada!"

Jean Pierre então contou a todos sobre a dama de preto que lhe aparecera em sonhos. Detalhou, palavra por palavra, tudo o que ela havia lhe dito e de como ela havia lhe pedido que fosse o guardião do amor entre Maria e Severus.

"- Está bem." - disse o Dr. Gentili, agora parecendo dar-se por satisfeito com a explicação. "- Só não entendo essa história sobre o reflexo no espelho e sobre Jekyll e Hyde serem dois lados da mesma moeda."

"- É exatamente aí que vem a segunda parte do meu plano e é neste ponto que se encaixa perfeitamente a poção "Face nas Sombras" pois ela nos será de grande valia."

"- Por que?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Porque será esta poção que permitirá que você e Severus permaneçam juntos sem levantar suspeitas."

"- Você está sugerindo que eu use a poção para mudar minha aparência e assim poder ficar perto de Maria?"

"- Isso mesmo."

"- Gianino, meu querido figlio, você continua falando por enigmas." - disse o Dr. Gentili.

"- Vou tentar ser mais claro ... Severus e Maria, para todos os efeitos, terão rompido seu relacionamento. Ela então, muito abalada com mais uma desilusão amorosa, fará um longa viagem com finalidades profissionais até a República de Seicheles e lá conhecerá um homem pelo qual se apaixonará. Este homem, por coincidência, será um inglês, Mestre de Poções, que passou grande parte de sua vida naquele país e que lá trabalha no Ministério da Magia, em um cargo de extrema confiança. Apaixonado por ela, ele virá para a Itália onde os dois se casarão e constituirão família. Entretanto, para continuar cumprindo suas funções em Seicheles, ele deverá fazer constantes viagens, o que o impedirá de estar com sua esposa durante um período considerável do ano. Os dois só poderão ficar juntos em certas ocasiões especiais, como nos aniversários ou durante as férias que ele tiver. O que vocês acham da minha idéia?"

"- E Severus será esse tal homem, não é?" - perguntou Maria.

"- Certamente que sim. Este será nosso truque do reflexo no espelho ... entendem? Jekyll e Hyde são dois lados da mesma moeda, ou seja, Severus e esse "novo homem" serão, na verdade, a mesma pessoa. Ele usará a poção "Face nas Sombras" para mudar sua aparência e assim poder cumprir seu papel, tanto de professor de Hogwarts, quanto como o de esposo de Maria. Só espero que esta fórmula não seja tão volátil quanto a "Polissuco" pois ele precisará manter a nova aparência durante todo o tempo em que os dois estiverem juntos."

"- Felizmente a "Face nas Sombras" necessita de antídoto para ter seu efeito revogado. Para manter minha nova aparência, basta que eu não tome o antídoto." - disse Severus.

"- Excelente!" - exclamou Jean Pierre. "- Então tudo conspira a nosso favor!"

"- Sim, mas só não entendo o motivo de você ter escolhido a República de Seicheles como país de residência deste novo noivo de Maria." - disse Virgínia.

"- Provavelmente por tratar-se de um país insular e remoto, localizado no Oceano Índico ocidental e cuja língua principal é o inglês, além é claro do francês e do crèole." - retrucou Maria.

"- É por isso mesmo, minha querida. Desta maneira, Severus não precisará aprender uma língua estrangeira para poder representar seu novo papel e também contaremos com a vantagem de que ninguém quererá visitá-lo lá ou mesmo se dará ao trabalho de ir até aquele país para saber mais sobre ele."

"- Devo concordar que é uma idéia brilhante." - aquiesceu o Dr. Gentili.

"- Sim, mas sempre correremos o risco de haver alguém que tenha amigos ou parentes no Ministério da Magia de Seicheles e que acabe intrigado por nunca ter tido conhecimento sobre esse tal funcionário de confiança." - disse Marco.

"- É verdade. Mas temos que concordar que essa hipótese é absolutamente remota. E, mesmo que aconteça, podemos sempre dizer que nosso homem trabalha em missões de extrema importância e que, por isso, sua existência é desconhecida pela maioria dos funcionários do Ministério e negada pela minoria que o conhece."

"- Ah, entendo ... vamos sugerir que se trata de uma espécie de agente secreto ... sim ... uma excelente desculpa para que sua presença não seja referenciada nem mesmo entre as listas mais seletas de funcionários do Ministério da Magia de Seicheles. É ... Jean Pierre está nos saindo um estrategista de primeira, não é mamma?"

"- Melhor do que a encomenda, figlio."

"- É certamente um plano finamente elaborado e me parece mesmo infalível. Mas ainda tenho uma pergunta: como se chamará esse homem misterioso que será o alterego de Severus?" - perguntou Marco, agora aparentemente animado diante das perspectivas que via. "- Ele precisa ter um nome, vocês não acham?"

"- Bom, confesso que ainda não pensei sobre isso. Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês nesse particular."

"- Verus!" - exclamou Maria. "- Esse deve ser o primeiro nome! Assim ele não terá que se acostumar com um nome muito diferente do seu."

"- Perfeito!" - concordou o Dr. Gentili.

"- E qual será o sobrenome?" - perguntou Ancilla. "- Precisamos pensar em um que seja bom e respeitável."

"- Suffolk." - sugeriu Severus.

"- E por que? Alguma razão especial?" - questionou Virgínia.

"- Meu sobrenome, Snape, é também o nome de uma vila que fica no condado de Suffolk, localizado no leste da Inglaterra."

"- Muito bom! Verus Suffolk me parece um nome bastante respeitável! Mas acredito que ainda precisemos de um nome do meio para dar maior pompa e importância ao nosso ilustre desconhecido." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Acho que tenho um que é adequado para a ocasião." - declarou Maria.

"- Diga qual é, figlia mia." - pediu Ângelo.

"- Illecebra." - disse ela.

"- Não compreendi." - retrucou Virgínia. "- Por que Illecebra? É uma palavra em latim que significa afago, atrativo, carinho, meiguice ... é até interessante ... mas não entendo o porque de você considerar perfeito para o nosso homem."

"- Mamma, a senhora está certíssima. Illecebra realmente quer dizer tudo isso, mas também pode ter um outro significado."

"- Engodo, embuste, armadilha!" - exclamou Marco.

"- Exatamente." - concordou Maria.

"- Então temos mesmo o nome mais do que adequado: Verus Illecebra Suffolk. Verus significa "verdadeiro" e Illecebra significa "engodo". Verdadeiro engodo! Não poderia ser mais conveniente!" - disse Virgínia, agora visivelmente muito mais contente e aliviada.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio e percebendo que não havia mais objeções quanto ao que fora combinado, Jean Pierre voltou a manifestar-se: "- Bom, devo entender que todos concordam com o plano que temos em mãos?"

"- Sì, Gianino, acredito que estejamos todos de pleno acordo com ele." - assentiu o Dr. Gentili.

"- Esperem um pouco ..." - disse Severus. "- O plano foi mesmo muito bem elaborado ... Entretanto, não posso permitir que essa nobre família tenha que mentir, enganar e fingir por minha causa. Não ... pensando bem ... acho melhor não prosseguirmos com esta idéia."

"- Meu querido genro, devo confessar que fiquei bastante assustada quando soube dos riscos que minha filha estava correndo. Entretanto, após ter ouvido tudo o que você nos disse, tenho certeza de que não paira mais qualquer dúvida quanto à sua moral."

"- Mas Virgínia ..." - começou Severus, sendo imediatamente interrompido pela matriarca da família, que, com um breve e delicado aceno de mão, não permitiu que ele continuasse a falar.

"- Não é segredo para nós que Maria o ama. Também não resta qualquer dúvida sobre o fato de que você corresponde plenamente ao amor que ela lhe dedica. Apesar de saber que todos correremos riscos, acredito piamente no sucesso do plano que hoje traçamos. Tenho certeza de que esta é a melhor solução para nós."

"- Concordo plenamente com você, cara mia." - declarou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Acredito que todos nós concordamos." - completou Marco.

Severus olhou à sua volta e viu aqueles rostos que lhe eram tão queridos. Aquelas pessoas maravilhosas que o acolheram como irmão, filho, genro, cunhado e esposo agora olhavam para ele e sorriam, fazendo com que seu coração se acalmasse.

"- Meu querido," – disse Maria, levantando-se e chegando-se a ele com um sorriso aberto nos lábios - "- você não vai se livrar de nós tão facilmente. Você definitivamente ainda não conhece a teimosia e resiliência dos Gentili."

A família inteira começou a rir e Severus não pode deixar de acompanhá-los. Levantou-se então a abraçou sua futura esposa. Seu gesto foi imitado por todos os ali presentes que, também levantando-se, imediatamente se uniram em um grande e caloroso abraço coletivo.


	90. Celebração do Amor

**Capítulo XC – Celebração do Amor**

Albus Dumbledore veio juntar-se aos Gentili na noite anterior à realização da cerimônia de casamento. Logo após o jantar, ele acompanhou a família até a sala de estar onde foi devidamente informado sobre todo o plano montado para evitar que o matrimônio entre Severus e Maria caísse no conhecimento público.

"- Entendo perfeitamente e concordo com este modo de ação. A idéia de criarmos uma identidade nova para o meu Mestre de Poções é brilhante! Sei que será difícil para ele ter que cumprir mais um papel duplo, mas confio totalmente em suas capacidades e sei que o fará de maneira magistral" - disse Dumbledore.

"- Sim Albus ... entretanto," – interrompeu Marco – "eu estava pensando cá com meus botões e acredito que tenhamos mais um pequeno detalhe para resolver antes de darmos nosso estratagema por completo."

"- Esse homem precisaria de documentos que atestassem sua existência, não é?" - perguntou Ancilla, advinhando os pensamentos que agora povoavam a cabeça de seu marido.

"- Documentos convincentes que não deixassem sombra de dúvida sobre sua origem." - completou Virgínia.

"- Deixem isso comigo." - disse Dumbledore. "- Tenho uma pessoa de minha inteira confiança trabalhando no Ministério da Magia. Conseguirei tais documentos facilmente e sem levantar suspeitas. Inventarei alguma história triste ... direi que tenho um amigo que teve sua documentação destruída pelos bruxos das trevas e que não pode chamar a atenção para si. Usarei o fato de que este amigo faz um trabalho sigiloso para o Ministério da Magia de Seicheles e pedirei segredo absoluto a respeito. Tenho certeza de que teremos tudo em mãos muito em breve."

"- Mas e se essa pessoa resolver começar a fazer perguntas?" - retrucou Marco.

"- Respondei a todas as questões a contento. Depois, basta utilizar o feitiço da memória para fazer esse meu amigo esquecer-se de tudo."

"- E não é perigoso usar esse artifício?" - continuou o irmão de Maria.

"- Acredite-me, meu jovem, não será problema algum para mim. Eu tenho meus métodos, os quais prefiro não mencionar para não deixar impressionados aqueles de caráter mais firme e de moral mais sensível." - respondeu o velho bruxo, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"- Faça o que for possível, velho amigo." - disse o Dr. Gentili. "- Contanto que ninguém saia machucado dessa história ..."

"- Tenho certeza de que não haverá feridos." - afirmou Dumbledore. "- Agora, quanto à utilização do feitiço Fidelius ... acho que é apropriadíssima pois impedirá que qualquer um de nós, com exceção do guardião, possa revelar o segredo sobre a união entre Severus e Maria a quem quer que seja. E nenhuma pessoa é mais apropriada para ser o guardião do que Jean Pierre."

"- Somente é necessário que vocês tenham o cuidado de refazer o feitiço caso eu morra. Todos bem sabem que a morte do guardião é o único fator que pode quebrar o encantamento selado pelo Fidelius."

"- Ah Jean Pierre, não fale assim!" - disse Loumenise.

"- Eu tenho que falar, minha querida. O futuro é incerto e tudo pode acontecer."

"- Gianino está certo. Precisamos de alguém que se disponha a ser o novo guardião do segredo caso ele venha a falecer. Infelizmente, não devo fazer este papel. Já estou velho demais e provavelmente Gianino viverá muito mais do que eu."

"- Posso ser a guardiã neste caso." - disse Ancilla. "- Acredito que eu seja a pessoa da qual os Comensais da Morte menos suspeitarão em caso de corrermos perigo. Comprometo-me a assumir este papel, apesar de acreditar que aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-dito jamais terá qualquer idéia sobre este casamento e de apostar que Jean Pierre morrerá velho e cheio de rugas."

"- Está bem então." - disse o Dr. Gentili. "- Modificaremos o feitiço de modo que ele venha a ter um guardião substituto em caso de morte do guardião principal."

"- E isto pode ser feito?" - perguntou Severus.

"- Pode sim." - afirmou Virgínia. "- Os antigos egípcios tinham um encantamento análogo que lhes permitia a escolha de um guardião secundário. Poderemos usá-lo para nos salvaguardar."

"- Nunca soube que tal feitiço existisse." - disse Dumbledore, claramente surpreso.

"- Isso é coisa da mamma e de suas escavações arqueológicas." - declarou Maria. "- Ela acaba sabendo de coisas das quais até Merlin duvidaria."

"- Então não temos mais o que temer." - concluiu o diretor de Hogwarts.

"- Excelente!" - exclamou Jean Pierre. "- Parece que nosso plano não tem mesmo quaquer falha aparente."

"- Realmente não consigo ver falhar alguma." - concordou Dumbledore.

"- Sim, é um plano perfeito. Entretanto, a única coisa que me dará muita tristeza será ter que mentir para Minerva. Dizer a ela que eu e Severus já não estamos mais juntos será muito penoso para mim." - disse Maria.

"- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo irei dar a notícia a ela. Assim você se furtará de ter este desgosto."

"- Agradeço muito. Não saberia mesmo o que dizer a Minerva e acabaria me atrapalhando toda."

"- Albus, você também terá que informar a ela e aos outros professores que Maria deixará de lecionar em Hogwarts." - disse o Dr. Gentili.

"- Isto é verdade, meu caro amigo. Perderei a melhor professora de idiomas que Hogwarts já conheceu. Mas será tudo por uma excelente causa." - respondeu o velho bruxo, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

"- É também muito difícil para mim, Albus. Apreciei muito cada momento que passei no castelo e fiz ótimos amigos lá. Certamente passarei por Hogwarts depois do início do próximo ano letivo a fim de me despedir de todas as pessoas maravilhosas que conheci no colégio."

"- Bom, não precisa mesmo se preocupar em ter que falar com Minerva sobre seu suposto rompimento de noivado. Assim que souber da notícia por mim, tenho certeza de que ela não tocará no assunto com você para não aborrecê-la ou deixá-la triste. Quanto aos outros, direi que você foi chamada para um importante trabalho de tradução e que precisou demitir-se do cargo que tinha em Hogwarts. Eles certamente entenderão seus motivos e não lhe farão quaisquer perguntas quando você retornar ao colégio para despedir-se."

"- É com isso que eu conto."

"- Pode contar, minha querida. Mas agora deixemos as tristezas para trás e vamos nos concentrar apenas nas alegrias. A que horas começará a cerimônia de casamento?" - perguntou Dumbledore. Seu velho rosto totalmente iluminado por um sorriso.

"- Exatamente às 10:50h da manhã." - respondeu Ângelo.

"- Há algum motivo para termos um horário quebrado? Por que 10:50h e não 10:30h ou 11:00h?"

"- Por um único e simples motivo: esta foi a hora do nascimento de nossa Maria." - respondeu Virgínia. "- Nos pareceu, a mim e a Ângelo, que seria um excelente horário para o casamento."

"- Ah! Interessante! Não deixa de ser uma boa idéia." - concordou Dumbledore.

"- Bom, eu preferia que o casamento fosse celebrado à noite, conforme o costume Vodu. Mas se o padrino e a madrina desejam que se realize pela manhã e têm a aquiescência dos noivos, então que assim seja. E, levando isso em consideração, o melhor a fazer agora é irmos todos dormir. Precisamos estar bem-dispostos e descansados amanhã." - disse Jean Pierre.

Todos os presentes imediatamente se levantaram e dirigiram-se a seus aposentos.

------ xxx ------

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante. O sol invadiu logo cedo os jardins dos Gentili, dando cores ainda mais vibrantes às árvores e plantas exóticas que ali eram cultivadas. Uma brisa suave e fresca soprava, tornando aquela manhã ainda mais agradável.

O Dr. Gentili dispensou, no dia anterior, todos os elfos domésticos que trabalhavam em sua propriedade. Achou por bem que eles não fossem testemunhas da festa nupcial já que a mesma deveria ficar no mais absoluto segredo. Antes porém de pedir que se afastassem da residência por alguns dias, ele convocou os elfos até seu laboratório e, tendo-os todos ali reunidos, usou o feitiço "Obliviate" para lhes apagar a memória. Desta maneira, eles jamais se lembrariam de qualquer conversa que tivessem ouvido a respeito do casamento ou sobre o relacionamento entre Maria e Severus. Sendo assim, ao passo que a família, Dumbledore e Snape tomavam café naquela linda manhã de fim de julho, Jean Pierre e Marco se ocupavam dos preparativos para a cerimônia e se encarregavam da decoração do ambiente. Como o casamento seria realizado ao ar livre, eles decidiram enfeitar com flores diversas toda a fachada da casa e montaram uma espécie de altar a uns cem metros da porta principal do imóvel.

Desta maneira, às 10:50h em ponto, iniciou-se a cerimônia.

Enquanto Severus, que sentia-se muito desconfortável por estar todo vestido de branco a pedido de Jean Pierre, esperava pacientemente de pé, próximo ao altar, Maria saía da casa, de braços dados com o Dr. Gentili. Ela trazia uma guirlanda de flores cor-de-rosa em volta da cabeça, que contrastava lindamente com o resto de suas vestes impecavelmente brancas.

Uma melodia suave e bela podia ser ouvida no momento em que Maria e seu pai andaram até o lugar onde Jean Pierre e Severus se encontravam. Assim que estavam próximos o bastante dos dois homens, Ângelo Gentili entregou a filha ao seu futuro genro e pôs-se de pé ao lado da esposa.

O haitiano, paramentado com suas vestes sacerdotais, sorriu para todo os presentes, e logo em seguida fechou seus olhos e levantou suas mãos para o alto a fim de fazer a oração de agradecimento.

"- Bay Bondyè glwa pou sa l fè yo, bay Bondyè glwa pou bonte li" - disse ele, em tom solene. (74)

"- Mwen pa janm fin konte sèl mo m ka di, sèl sa m ka di oh Mési. Ayibobo." - disse Lomenise, que atendia ao ritual no papel de Mambo, sacerdotisa Vodu.(75)

"- Ayibobo." - responderam todos.

Logo após a prece inicial, Jean Pierre começou seu discurso, dando continuidade à cerimônia:

"- Estamos aqui reunidos para selar e celebrar a união do casal Severus Snape e Maria Gentili. Presentes neste local estão entes queridos que vieram compartilhar de tão grande alegria. Ah meus amados consortes, parece que foi ontem, parece que vocês acabaram de se encontrar. O amor, meus caros, torna tudo sempre recente e novo, apesar de ser um sentimento antigo, de origem ancestral**.**** É certo que nós todos iremos envelhecer, menos Severus para Maria e Maria para Severus. Um não envelhecerá para o outro porque o amor é o único sentimento que perdoa a passagem implacável do tempo. As rugas, os vincos, os cabelos grisalhos, nada disso virá para quem quer bem, nada disso será levado em conta para quem ama. **

**Sim, meus diletos, quando se ama alguém, ama-se a vida inteira daquela pessoa, inclusive o que não se viveu. Entretanto, para que seu amor permaneça eterno e invulnerável e sobreviva a qualquer intempérie, é necessária total confiança de um no outro pois a confiança é o elo indispensável do amor. Podemos amar, mas sem o ato de confiar o amor não se mantém. Lembrem-se sempre de que a confiança é uma amizade renovada pela admiração, uma lealdade que a morte não interrompe. **

**Pensando em tudo isso, chegamos à grata conclusão de que o casamento é a sublimação do amor e a total entrega que se consegue apenas quando há confiança absoluta e cega de um consorte no outro. É através do casamento que finalmente abrimos a nossa guarda e não deixamos nada de fora, nem o que se passou, nem o que está por vir. Pelo casamento contamos o que não entendemos, partilhamos o que não conseguimos aproveitar ou sofrer sozinhos e nos dividimos inteiramente." - concluiu ele. ****(76)**

**Voltou-se então para os noivos e retomou a palavra: "Agora, me dirijo aos nossos amados consortes para lhes fazer a pergunta que tanto anseiam responder: Severus Snape, você aceita Maria Gentili como sua legítima e única esposa, para amá-la, respeitá-la, protegê-la e nela confiar sua própria vida, seja na saúde ou na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza, nos momentos de bonança ou nos tempos de escassez, até que a morte os separe?"**

**"- Sim, aceito." - respondeu Severus.**

**"- E você, Maria Gentili, aceita Severus Snape como seu legítimo e único esposo, para amá-lo, respeitá-lo, protegê-lo e nele confiar sua própria vida, seja na saúde ou na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza, nos momentos de bonança ou nos tempos de escassez, até que a morte os separe?"**

**"- Eu aceito." - disse Maria.**

**"- Que seu amor seja abençoado e sobreviva ao passar das eras. Neste momento de alegria, para selar a união dos dois, peço que seja feita a troca de alianças."**

**Marco então aproximou-se do altar e entregou as alianças aos noivos. Severus pegou a que pertencia a Maria e a colocou no dedo dela, repetindo as palavras que Jean Pierre agora ditava: **

**"- Põe-me como um selo sobre o teu coração, como um selo sobre teus braços. Eu sou de minha amada como minha amada é minha." ****(77)**

**Após receber a aliança de seu esposo, foi a vez de Maria colocar a dele em seu dedo, também repetindo as palavras que Jean Pierre lhe dizia:**

**"- Sua boca é cheia de doçura, tudo nele é encanto. Assim é meu amado, tal é o meu amigo. Eu sou de meu amado como meu amado é meu."****(78)**

**"- Terminada a troca de alianças" – continuou Jean Pierre – "e conforme os costumes do casamento Vodu, segue-se o ritual onde o casal deve pular por cima da vassoura cerimonial. Esta vassoura será posteriormente dada aos consortes como seu primeiro presente de casamento e deve ser colocada em lugar de destaque em seu lar, para lembrá-los constantemente do compromisso que aqui firmaram."**

**A vassoura foi colocada diante do casal que pulou sobre dela, cumprindo o ritual. Logo em seguida, a mesma lhes foi entregue como presente, conforme Jean Pierre já lhes havia informado.**

**Junto com a vassoura, Severus e Maria receberam também pequenas bolsas chamadas de gris-gris, onde havia algumas ervas e objetos de ligação entre os dois, como fios de cabelo e pequenos pedaços de unha.**

**"- Estes objetos consagrados representam a conexão que vocês dois têm um com o outro. Um vínculo forte e espiritual, muito além das posses e da matéria." - disse Jean Pierre. "- E neste momento," – continuou ele – "para finalizar esta sagrada cerimônia, vamos pedir as graças do Gran Zombi, a serpente que representa o espírito criador do universo e que é invocado para abençoar esta união. Ela será colocada sobre os braços dos consortes, a fim de uni-los um ao outro e assim representar laço espiritual que os ligará para sempre. Por favor, Severus e Maria, peço que vocês se dêem as mãos."**

**O casal obedeceu ao que lhes foi pedido. Loumenise trouxe até eles uma cobra muito grande, que foi posta sobre os braços dos dois, entrelaçando-se neles e unindo-os com um forte aperto. Após alguns segundos, a cobra foi retirada por Loumenise e Jean Pierre voltou a falar:**

**"- Pelos poderes a mim concedidos como sacerdote diante de Bondyè, aquele que tudo sabe e que tudo conhece, eu os declaro casados. Severus, você pode beijar a noiva." ****(79)**

**Os aplausos e vivas se seguiram às palavras do haitiano, enquanto os noivos se uniam em um beijo apaixonado.**

**"- Bene," – ouviu-se a voz de Ângelo Gentili acima de todas as outras – "acredito que agora possamos cumprimentar o casal! E o farei neste momento pois quero ser o primeiro a presenteá-los!"**

**Disse isso e foi até Severus e Maria, entregando-lhes um chaveiro contendo apenas uma única chave. "- Este é o meu presente para vocês, meus queridos. A casa na qual passarão sua lua-de-mel agora pertence aos dois."**

**"- Papà! O senhor está dizendo que comprou a casa de seus amigos para nós?"**

**"- Exatamente! Achei que não haveria presente mais apropriado pois é fato que o casal precisará de um lugar só seu para colocar a vassoura cerimonial que lhes foi dada como primeiro presente de casamento. Meus amigos já não moravam na casa há muito tempo e provavelmente não mais voltarão a fixar residência na Itália. Achei que uma propriedade tão magnífica deveria ser novamente habitada e por isso resolvi comprá-la. Não foi difícil convencer seus donos a vendê-la. Eles apenas não quiseram se desfazer das obras de arte e do acervo literário contido no imóvel. Mas os quadros e livros ficarão lá até que os eles possam vir ao nosso país a fim de pegá-los. E, não se preocupem quanto ao nosso segredo ... nada revelei aos antigos proprietários sobre o real motivo da compra do imóvel. Disse apenas que minha intenção era a de investir um capital que tinha disponível."**

**"- Ângelo, eu e Maria não temos palavras para agradecê-lo." - disse Severus.**

**"- Basta apenas que me digam se gostaram do presente. Nada mais é necessário."**

**"- Certamente que gostamos." - balbuciou Maria, visivelmente emocionada.**

**"- Fico contentíssimo que tenham apreciado e gostaria de lhes dar um conselho."**

**"- Diga papà."**

**"- Espero que você e seu marido façam como eu e minha Virgínia e procurem seguir as sábias palavras de Carl Almqvist: 'Durante o vosso casamento, finjam que ainda não estão casados e tudo irá bem. Que haja sempre algo de não atingido e inacessível entre os dois.' - Posso lhes garantir que este é o segredo para um matrimônio feliz e duradouro." ****(80)**

**"- Sábias palavras, meu querido amigo." - assentiu Dumbledore.**

**"- Palavras verdadeiras." - disse Ângelo, sob os aplausos de todos. "- E agora basta!" - completou, "Venham cá os dois e me dêem um abraço. E depois vamos comer que eu já estou morto de fome!"**

**------ xxx ------**

**_(74) "_**_Bay Bondyè glwa pou sa l fè yo, bay Bondyè glwa pou bonte li" – em créole – "Dêem graças a Deus for tudo o que Ele têm feito, dêem graças da Deus por toda sua bondade" – estes são versos da canção "Bay Bondyè Glwa", do grupo haitiano "Boukman Eksperyans"._

**_(75) "_**_Mwen pa janm fin konte sèl mo m ka di, sèl sa m ka di oh Mési. Ayibobo" – em crèole - "As únicas palavras que podemos dizer, a única coisa que podemos dizer é Obrigado. Amém" – trecho também retirado da canção "Bay Bondyè Glwa"_

**_(76) – O discurso de Jean Pierre foi baseado em um texto do poeta e jornalista gaúcho Fabrício Carpinejar que nasceu em Caxias do Sul a 23 de outubro de 1972. Este poeta foi convidado a, por assim dizer, "celebrar" um casamento em Vila Mariana, São Paulo, no dia 29 de março de 2008. Apesar de um pouco relutante, ele acabou aceitando o convite e serviu de "sacerdote" na cerimônia. O texto original do poeta tem o nome de "Já Anoiteceu" e pode ser encontrado em sua íntegra no blog do poeta, através do site _**_http : // www . fabriciocarpinejar . blogger . com . br / 2008_03_01__

**_(77) "Põe-me como um selo sobre o teu coração, como um selo sobre teus braços. Eu sou de minha amada como minha amada é minha" – Cânticos dos Cânticos de Salomão, capítulo 8, verso 6 e capítulo 6, verso 3._**

**_(78) "Sua boca é cheia de doçura, tudo nele é encanto. Assim é meu amado, tal é o meu amigo. Eu sou de meu amado como meu amado é meu." – Cânticos dos Cânticos de Salomão, capítulo 5, verso 16 e capítulo 6, verso 3._**

**_(79) Bondyè – é o nome de Deus no dialeto crèole – corruptela da expressão francesa "bon Dieu", que significa "bom Deus"._**

**_(80) Carl Jonas Love Almqvist – compositor, escritor e reformador social – nasceu em Estocolmo, Suécia, em 28 de novembro de 1793 e faleceu em Bremen, Alemanha, em 26 de novembro de 1866_**


	91. Cinco Anos Depois

**Capítulo XCI – Cinco Anos Depois**

Maria acordou assustada. Seu corpo estava molhado de suor, seu coração batia em disparado. Olhou imediatamente para o relógio da parede e viu que passavam-se alguns minutos além das 2 da manhã. "- Dormi por apenas pouco mais de 1 hora!" - admirou-se. Nos últimos meses, seu sono tinha sido bastante intranqüilo e irregular, geralmente entrecortado por sonhos ruins e pesadelos aterrorizantes.

Virou-se para o lado e procurou aflita pelo marido. Ainda tinha a esperança de que Severus tivesse chegado após seu adormecer e estivesse agora ali deitado junto a ela. Entretanto, tudo o que viu foi o vazio. Ele não estava lá. Sentiu um aperto no estômago, uma sensação horrível de que algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Levantou-se e foi até as camas que seus filhos gêmeos ocupavam e que ficavam próximas à sua. Os meninos dormiam tranquilamente. Fitou seus pequenos rostos e passou a mão sobre suas cabeças, fazendo-lhes um carinho. Como eles se pareciam com o pai e, ao mesmo tempo, também eram tão semelhantes a ela. Os dois se mexeram levemente quando sentiram os dedos da mãe sobre seus cabelos, mas não acordaram.

Após fitá-los longamente, Maria deixou que os filhos dormissem e foi até a janela, abrindo-a. Sentiu o ar frio da noite a entrar no quarto e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar todas as sensações más que agora lhe povoavam os pensamentos.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore, ela e Severus mal se viam. E tudo ficou ainda pior quando ele assumiu o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts. A partir daí, além de ter que lidar com a constante ausência do marido, ela também precisava suportar duras palavras que outros bruxos diziam sobre ele, chamando-o de vendido, de traidor, de covarde, de assassino. O fato de que Severus matara Dumbledore fora rapidamente divulgado entre os Aurores e muitos deles eram amigos do Dr. Gentili. Portanto, não poupavam críticas e pesados impropérios em relação a ele quando visitavam a casa da família. O mesmo acontecia com as correspondências que Maria trocava com seus antigos colegas de trabalho que ainda lecionavam em Hogwarts. Essas eram sempre carregadas de adjetivos nada lisonjeiros direcionados ao antigo Mestre de Poções. "E eu que pensei que ele faria um lindo par com você." dissera-lhe Filius Flitwick em uma de suas cartas. "Ainda bem que nunca houve qualquer relacionamento entre vocês além do profissional." - completara o pequeno professor. O próprio Gino Mazzetti, que não era dado a confidências ou a interferir na vida alheia, chegara-se a ela uma vez para dizer-lhe que fizera muito bem em terminar seu relacionamento com Severus. "- E eu até cheguei a simpatizar com ele." - declarara Gino. "- Dificilmente me engano com as pessoas ... devo estar perdendo o jeito." - completara ele, balançando a cabeça tristemente.

E Maria nada podia dizer para defender o homem que amava. Não podia retrucar ou contemporizar. Sua vontade era a de explodir, de gritar para todos que seu marido, sim, _seu marido_, era um homem de coragem ímpar, de bravura inquestionável.

Ah, era tudo muito difícil para ela que não estava acostumada a mentir, fingir, esconder seus sentimentos. Ainda mais porque se via cada vez mais longe dele. Nem mesmo durante as últimas férias de Verão os dois puderam ficar juntos por mais que poucos dias. Sentia tanto a falta de Severus, de seus carinhos, beijos, abraços. Das conversas que tinham e que muitas vezes varavam a noite. De vê-lo dormir ao seu lado, do calor de seu corpo quando estavam em sua privacidade. "- Meu amor, onde andará você?" - perguntou-se ela, fechando a janela. Olhou novamente para o relógio e viu que mais de 30 minutos haviam se passado desde que despertara.

Apesar de não estar com sono, foi até a cama e deitou-se. Fechou os olhos, mas o rosto de Severus imediatamente lhe apareceu na mente. "- Você é a mulher da minha vida." – dissera-lhe ele muitas vezes. E agora, mesmo estando sozinha no quarto, ela ainda parecia ouvir estas palavras sussurradas junto a seus ouvidos.

"- Não posso fugir de meu destino, assim como não posso negar o amor que sinto por você. Mas sou um homem de palavra ... preciso cumprir o que prometi a Dumbledore e simplesmente não devo falhar. Meu papel nesta tragédia nunca foi tão imprescidível" - ele falara, quando dela se despedira, na última vez em que haviam se visto. Nesta ocasião, dia do aniversário dela, Severus viera até a casa em que viviam e que tinha sido presente do Dr. Gentili, e não pudera passar ali mais do que 3 horas. "- Você virá para cá no aniversário de papà e dos meninos? Este ano cairá num sábado." - ela lhe havia perguntado. "- Farei de tudo para vir, mas infelizmente não posso prometer. Você sabe que, mesmo que não venha, será com vocês que meu coração estará no dia 2 de maio." - respondera-lhe Severus. (81)

"- Já é madrugada de 2 de maio e ele ainda não apareceu. Severus jamais deixaria de estar conosco em uma data tão importante para 3 membros da família, ainda mais sendo dois deles seus próprios filhos." - pensou Maria.

Sentia-se tão exasperada, tão intranqüila, tão só. Mesmo estando na casa dos pais, para onde tinha vindo com os gêmeos a fim de celebrar o triplo aniversáro, Maria nunca havia se sentido tão sozinha. Sabia que bastava sair do quarto e bater à porta ao lado onde Jean Pierre e Loumenise dormiam para assim tentar tranqüilizar seu coração. Ou mesmo podia procurar seu irmão que também lá estava com Ancilla e as crianças, ou então ir até o quarto de seus pais. Mas não queria acordar ninguém. Não desejava incomodar a família apenas por estar com o coração apertado. "- Não deve ser nada." - refletiu. "- Tenho estado desse jeito há algum tempo e nada aconteceu. Certamente ele está bem."

Contudo, por mais que tentasse tranqüilizar-se, em seu íntimo sentia que alguma coisa errada estava se passando. Ficou ainda a revirar-se na cama por mais uns 20 ou 30 minutos até decidir que o melhor seria chamar Jean Pierre. Ele era sensitivo e lhe diria na mesma hora se as preocupações que ela sentia eram ou não infundadas.

Levantou-se e olhou mais uma vez em direção aos filhos que completariam 2 anos naquele dia. Eles continuavam dormindo sem dar-se conta da aflição que a dominava.

Deixou o quarto sem fazer barulho e dirigiu-se até os aposentos onde Jean Pierre estava. Bateu então de leve à porta e, para seu espanto, viu que Loumenise a abriu quase imediatamente, saindo para o corredor. Seu lindo rosto, usualmente tranqüilo e sorridente, estava cheio de preocupação. Seus olhos negros e sempre muito alegres refletiam uma inquietação que não lhes era comum. Nada disso passou desapercebido ao olhar atento de Maria, que fitou sua interlocutora com expressão ainda mais preocupada do que antes.

"- Loumenise, me desculpe incomodá-los a essa hora, mas gostaria muito de falar com Jean Pierre. Você poderia chamá-lo para mim?"

"- Ele não está, Maria." - respondeu a haitiana, em um tom tão baixo que era quase inaudível.

"- Como?" - perguntou Maria, com desespero na voz.

"- Vamos lá para baixo. É melhor que não fiquemos aqui. Vamos acabar acordando os outros."

As duas desceram então as escadas no mais absoluto silêncio e se dirigiram para a sala de estar. A casa estava gelada, nem parecia que a Primavera estava em seu auge.

"- Onde está Jean Pierre? Loumenise, por favor, me diga! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - questionou Maria.

"- Ele e Marco foram para Hogwarts."

"- Por que? Severus deu notícias?"

"- Não, Maria. Mas Jean Pierre sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada. Para dizer a verdade, ele está pressentindo isso há alguns dias."

"- E por que não fomos informados? Ele não disse nada quando chegou aqui ontem à tarde. Agiu como se estivesse tudo bem."

"- Jean Pierre não queria preocupá-la. Sabia que, se dissesse estar com mau pressentimento, você iria ficar exasperada e acabaria partindo para Hogwarts sem pensar duas vezes. Por isso ele esperou que você dormisse e chamou Marco para acompanhá-lo até o castelo."

"- Por Merlin, Loumenise! Eu preciso ir para lá agora!"

"- Maria, eu lhe imploro que não vá! É muito perigoso. Fique conosco. Eu, Ancilla e seus pais estaremos aqui com você."

"- Não posso ficar tranquilamente em casa sabendo que meu marido corre grave perigo. Preciso ajudá-lo, tenho que estar com ele."

"- Mas como você pode auxiliar nesta hora?"

"- Não sei." - respondeu Maria, já saindo da sala e dirigindo-se ao laboratório de seu pai. "- Mas tenho que tentar."

"- Onde você vai?" - perguntou Loumenise, indo atrás dela.

"- Preciso pegar umas coisas que me podem ser úteis. Loumenise, por favor vá até meu quarto e traga para mim um capa preta que está dentro do armário."

"- Está bem." - respondeu a haitiana, sem mais protestar.

Quando Maria saiu do laboratório com vários frascos nas mãos, Loumenise já aguardava por ela na sala de estar e entregou-lhe imediatamente a capa que pegara no armário. Maria vestiu-a rapidamente, enchendo os bolsos internos com os frascos que tirara do laboratório. Então pareceu lembrar-se de algo muito importante.

"- Deixei minha varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira!" - disse, subindo as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Abriu novamente a porta do quarto fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível, pegou a varinha e resolveu que melhor seria calçar sapatos mais adequados do que as pantufas macias que estavam em seus pés. Assim o fez e depois saiu, descendo rapidamente os degraus que levavam ao andar de baixo.

"- Maria, você vai mesmo para Hogwarts?" - perguntou Loumenise, em tom alarmado.

"- Vou sim. Preciso ir."

"- Mas você está com roupas de dormir. E está muito frio lá fora."

"- Severus me deu esta capa de presente de aniversário da última vez em que veio nos ver. Ela é enfeitiçada por um encanto poderoso e me protegerá do frio, das azarações e dos feitiços estuporantes. Além do mais, já protegi meus pés com sapatos apropriados. Não se preocupe."

"- E como você pretende chegar até o castelo? A rede de pó de Flu é constantemente monitorada pelos Comensais da Morte e você não poderá aparatar dentro de Hogwarts. E ainda há de considerar que sua presença será inesperada. Como você vai explicar o fato de ir para lá a esta hora da noite se, até onde se sabe, você e Severus não têm mais nada em comum?"

"- Quanto a ir até Hogwarts, usarei o portal que temos no jardim, aquele que papà e Severus prepararam para que pudéssemos nos ver quando fosse possível. Ele me levará até a Floresta Proibida. Lá eu tomarei a poção da invisibilidade que tenho aqui no bolso e poderei andar até o castelo sem que percebam a minha presença. Se tudo estiver bem, farei o caminho inverso sem qualquer problema."

"- Está bem, vá. Sei que não poderei impedi-la." - concordou Loumenise.

"- Você toma conta dos meninos para mim?"

"- Quanto a isso, fique tranqüila. Você sabe que os amo como se fossem meus filhos."

"- Obrigada, minha querida." - disse Maria, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. "- E, por favor, não diga nada ao papà e à mamma. Pretendo voltar antes do amanhecer, mas eles podem acordar antes ..."

"- Só direi o necessário." - afirmou Loumenise.

"- Mais uma vez obrigada. Agora preciso ir." - falou Maria, dirigindo-se para a porta de saída.

Loumenise a acompanhou até o local onde estava o portal e viu quando seu corpo foi tragado, desaparecendo completamente das vistas.

------ xxx ------

Maria sentiu aquele arrebatamento desconfortável no momento em que se viu puxada para o vácuo. A náusea dominou seu estômago, mas a sensação desagradável durou apenas alguns segundos. Quando deu por si, já estava em meio à Floresta Proibida, cercada pela mais completa escuridão. Deveriam ser quase 4 horas da manhã, não muito mais tarde do que isso pois o dia ainda não amanhecera.

Ela pegou o frasco da poção da invisibilidade que havia colocado em um dos bolsos da capa que vestia e dele tomou. Depois guardou-o novamente e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Há algum tempo atrás, Severus havia conseguido melhorar a fórmula da poção que desde então passara a funcionar por prazo indeterminado. Quem dela tomasse não precisaria preocupar-se em beber novamente do frasco a cada 40 minutos, mas necessitaria usar o antídoto a fim de ficar novamente visível. Portanto, Maria estava segura e poderia trafegar livremente sem ser notada.

Embrenhou-se em meio à floresta que estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Não se ouviam nem mesmo os costumeiros pios de coruja e nem o cantar insistente dos grilos. Tudo estava calmo demais, quieto demais. De repente, Maria sentiu atrás de si um bafejar gelado. Seu coração encheu-se subitamente de tristeza. Foi então que deu-se conta de que 3 dementadores passavam muito próximo ao lugar onde estava. Ela estacou e esperou que eles fossem embora, mentalmente implorando que não notassem sua presença ali. Felizmente, a poção da invisibilidade aliada à capa protetora que vestia pareceram funcionar perfeitamente e os dementadores não se aperceberam de nada. Assim que viu-se distante de suas imagens sombrias, Maria voltou a caminhar, apressando ainda mais o ritmo de suas passadas.

Passou rapidamente por entre as árvores, tentando não esbarrar nos galhos caídos e raízes protuberantes que lhe atrapalhavam o caminho. Entretanto, por mais rápido que andasse, parecia que ainda estava a quilômetros do castelo. Caminhou por um tempo considerável até que avistou a cabana de Hagrid. Suspirou fundo e passou por ela sem olhar para trás. Tudo o que queria era chegar à escola o mais rápido possível.

Chegou ao portão principal ofegante. Parou um pouco apenas para tomar fôlego. Exatamente neste instante, ouviu barulhos que vinham da Floresta Proibida. Virou-se, olhando para trás e viu clarões vermelhos e prateados subirem no ar. "- Alguém deve estar comemorando alguma coisa" - pensou Maria e esse pensamento apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais preocupada.

Voltou seus passos novamente em direção ao castelo e cruzou o portão principal. Assim que entrou na escola, seus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que viam. Havia corpos espalhados por todo lugar. Ao longe viu o rosto querido de Minerva. A velha bruxa estava debruçada sobre o corpo inerte de um menino muito jovem. Maria teve que controlar-se muito para não correr até ela e abraçá-la. Neste momento veio-lhe à mente o dia em que viera até Hogwarts para despedir-se a fim de partir para sua suposta viagem a trabalho. Dumbledore já havia alertado a todos os professores que ela não mais lecionaria no castelo, o que causara grande comoção.

Assim que chegou ao colégio para as despedidas, viu que Minerva olhou para ela com olhos muito tristes. Correndo até ela a abraçou e então e lhe disse muito baixo ao ouvido: "- É uma pena que vocês dois não tenham dado certo."

Maria precisou parar e respirar fundo muitas e muitas vezes. Como tinha sido dolorosa esta despedida e como tinha sido excruciante a dor de ter que mentir para uma amiga tão querida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu coração voltou a bater descompassado. Em seu desespero, via bruxos e bruxas correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando socorrer os feridos. Alguns deles quase esbarraram nela, o que fez com que Maria retomasse o controle de suas emoções e continuasse a vagar, olhando atentamente para todos os corpos que jaziam no chão. Um deles poderia ser Severus ... esse pensamento não lhe saía da cabeça.

Olhou os mortos um por um, rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos ... não, Severus não estava ali. Mas onde estaria ele? Foi aí que reconheceu Jean Pierre e Marco em meio aos que corriam em socorro dos feridos. De repente, o haitiano parou por um momento o que estava fazendo, como que a pressentir a presença dela. Olhou então na direção em que Maria se encontrava e dirigiu-se para lá.

"- Maria, você está aí, não é?" - perguntou ele em tom muito baixo assim que chegou bem perto dela pois não queria levantar suspeitas, apesar de saber que ao seu redor reinava o caos e que provavelmente ninguém prestaria atenção a seus atos. "- Não posso vê-la, mas posso senti-la."

"- Estou aqui." - respondeu Maria. "- Por favor, não diga a ninguém."

"- Não direi. Mas você precisa saber ..."

"- Saber de que?" - perguntou ela, com grande preocupação na voz.

"- Severus está morto." - respondeu Jean Pierre e aquela revelação foi para Maria como se ela tivesse sido atingida por um soco muito forte no estômago.

"- Como você pode ter certeza? Você o viu morrer?" - balbuciou ela, sem saber de onde havia tirado forças para pronunciar as palavras.

"- Eu o percebi morrer. Senti o que ele sentia quando o Lorde das Trevas ordenou a Nagini, a cobra, que o matasse." - declarou o haitiano com voz trêmula, enquanto grossas lágrimas corriam de seus olhos negros.

"- Onde ele está? Onde?"

"- Ele já não mais vive." - disse Jean Pierre, como que achando que, se repetisse a informação com outras palavras, a mensagem seria melhor entendida.

"- Me diga onde ele está." - implorou Maria num sussurro quase inaudível.

"- Não sei dizer ... certamente não está no castelo. O que sei é que senti o momento de sua morte e pude ver através de seus olhos ... seu corpo está em um lugar abandonado, uma casa velha. Apenas posso afirmar que fica pelas redondezas."

"- A Casa dos Gritos." - disse Maria, virando-se e andando rapidamente em direção à porta de saída. Jean Pierre foi atrás dela, já não se preocupando se alguém o observava neste momento. Precisava demovê-la da idéia de ir ver o corpo de Severus.

"- Como você pode ter certeza?" - disse ele em voz um pouco mais alta, pois Maria já dele se distanciava.

"- Não tenho ... só sinto." - respondeu Maria.

"- Por favor, não vá." - implorou Jean Pierre. "- Não saia do castelo. É perigoso demais!"

Contudo, vendo que não conseguiria demovê-la de sua decisão, ainda teve tempo de acrescentar: "- Os últimos pensamentos dele foram para você."

Maria não respondeu, continuou a caminhar e atravessou o portão principal, dirigindo-se sem hesitar para o local onde seu coração lhe dizia que encontraria Severus. Muitas vezes ele lhe falara sobre a Casa dos Gritos. Principalmente quando Remus Lupin fora lecionar em Hogwarts e ele precisara fabricar a poção "Mata Cão" para que o pobre homem conseguisse dominar a fera que dele se apossava durante as noites de lua cheia. Neste ano, os dois não puderam ficar juntos no Natal exatamente porque Severus deveria ficar em Hogwarts para preparar a poção. Assim que puderam novamente se ver, ele lhe contara o método utilizado para imobilizar o Salgueiro Lutador e assim adentrar a passagem secreta que levava até a casa que servia de abrigo para Lupin enquanto ele estava transformado em lobisomem.

Continuou andando muito rápido, na certeza de que seus passos a levavam ao lugar certo. Quando chegou ao Salgueiro Lutador, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos estavam tão inundados pelas lágrimas que ela mal podia enxergar o caminho.

Passou a mão pelos olhos, a fim livrar-se da barreira líquida que lhe atrapalhava a visão. Tirou a varinha do bolso com muita dificuldade. Imobilizou a grande árvore, conforme Severus lhe havia ensinado, tocando-a no único nó que a tornava vulnerável. Depois, entrou pelo buraco que sabia levar até a Casa dos Gritos. Engatinhou na escuridão por algum tempo pois não queria usar "Lumus" e assim talvez chamar a atenção de alguém que porventura estivesse no caminho.

Após o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, chegou até o fim do túnel e que dava para um cômodo lúgubre e mal arrumado. Ficou ainda no buraco por um tempo em silêncio completo, tentando ouvir qualquer barulho que viesse de dentro da casa. Entretanto, tudo estava calmo e ela pode, após alguns segundos, deixar o túnel apertado, adentrando a sala à sua frente.

Olhou rapidamente à sua esquerda, enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com o fato de ter saído da total escuridão para entrar em um ambiente com parca, mas ainda existente iluminação. Com alguma dificuldade, pode ver caixotes empilhados e vários sacos grandes e estufados, provavelmente cheios de feno. Com certeza aquela espécie de barricada ali havia sido disposta para servir como amortecedor às pancadas que Lupin infligia a si próprio quando se jogava contra as paredes da casa.

Voltou então o olhar para o chão e viu aterrorizada a cena que mais temia. Deitado um pouco à sua frente, em meio a uma poça de sangue, com o pescoço profundamente ferido e de os olhos ainda abertos, estava o corpo inerte e sem vida de Severus Snape.

------ xxx ------

_(81) - A Batalha de Hogwarts começou à meia-noite do dia 2 de maio de 1998. A data não consta da narrativa do sétimo livro - "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte"._

_Entretanto, JKRowling citou, em sua página na internet, que Victoire Weasley, filha de Fleur Delacour e Bill (Gui) Weasley, nascera no dia 2 de maio, exatamente no aniversário da Batalha de Hogwarts. Daí seu nome de Batismo, Victoire, que significa "vitória"_

_Fato histórico: foi no dia 2 de maio de 1945 que os russos tomaram Berlim, selando assim a queda do Terceiro Reich._


	92. Aos Fortes, Aos Bravos

**Capítulo XCII – Aos Fortes, Aos Bravos**

Em meio aos estrondos e explosões de feitiços que dominavam a Guerra de Hogwarts, Severus Snape ouviu uma voz baixa e quase chorosa que reconheceu imediatamente.

"- Severus, o Lorde quer falar com você agora. Vá encontrá-lo na Casa dos Gritos."

Snape olhou na direção da voz e viu que Lucius Malfoy estava a seu lado. Um de seus olhos estava fechado e inchado, resultado do castigo que recebera após ter mais uma vez fracassado na missão de trazer Harry Potter até Voldemort. O outro olho, ainda aberto, mostrava sem pudor ou vergonha todo o medo que ele sentia por estar em meio à frente de batalha. Seus cabelos louros e longos estavam desgrenhados e as roupas que vestia pareciam trapos, meros frangalhos restantes de toda a riqueza e luxo que um dia Lucius ostentara.

"- Por que o Lorde me chama?" - perguntou Snape, surpreso com a ordem que Malfoy lhe trazia.

"- Não tenho idéia." - respondeu Lucius, que baixara o rosto, segurando firmemente o alto da cabeça com as mãos e afundando o queixo no peito. Havia conseguido, com esse gesto, por muito pouco livrar-se se um feitiço que fora lançado em sua direção. "- Ele me disse apenas que tem um serviço que quer que você faça." - completou.

Severus fixou o olhar no homem à sua frente e sentiu pena. Uma vez, logo após seu casamento, Maria lera para ele uns versos que agora lhe vinham vividamente à memória:

"_Se o duro combate_

_Os fracos abate,_

_Aos fortes, aos bravos,_

_Só pode exaltar." _(82)

Sim, Lucius Malfoy era um fraco e demonstrava isso plenamente. O peso dessa constatação fez com que todo o respeito que Severus um dia tivera por aquele homem se esvaísse como fumaça levada pelo vento. Restou apenas o sentimento de comiseração, acompanhado pelo desprezo de estar diante de um pusilânime, de um covarde.

"- Está bem. Já vou." - respondeu secamente. Mal disse isso e viu Malfoy disparar em desabalada carreira a fim de proterger-se.

Severus ainda demorou alguns minutos para, com feitiços defensivos, livrar-se de todos os que o atacavam. Quando finalmente viu que não havia mais ninguém a ser derrubado, virou-se e dirigiu-se rapidamente para o caminho que o levaria até a Casa dos Gritos.

O que Voldermort quereria com ele? Por que chamá-lo assim quando estava em meio à luta? Será que havia desconfiado de alguma coisa? Teria o Lorde encontrado provas da ligação entre ele e Dumbledore?

Era uma pena que ele não tivesse consigo a poção "visão elementar". Tinha deixado um frasco da mesma escondido em um nicho secreto, dentro dos antigos aposentos que ocupara em Hogwarts. Contudo, lá não pudera voltar para pegá-lo após sua suposta "demissão" do colégio. Se tivesse o frasco em mãos, poderia beber da poção e assim ir até Voldemort com a certeza de que perceberia as reais intenções do "Mestre" ao pedir sua presença.

A "visão elementar" tinha sido sua companheira habitual nos últimos anos. Dela Severus se utilizava sempre que precisava estar junto aos Comensais da Morte pois lhe dava a capacidade de aperceber-se claramente das fraquezas de seus supostos "companheiros de Causa". Com ela, Snape podia enxergar com transparência o medo que tinham dele, as mentiras que lhe diziam e raiva que sentiam quando constatavam que o Lorde o tinha em tão alta conta. Fora esta fórmula tão especial, cujo ingrediente principal eram as lágrimas de sua esposa, que lhe permitira uma primazia magnífica contra seus oponentes, fazendo com que ficasse sempre um passo à frente de seus inimigos.

Dela se utilizara quando, seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore, fora ao encontro de Voldemort logo após a definitiva "ressurreição" do Lorde. A poção lhe conferira maior clareza de raciocínio, aumentando seu poder de Oclumência, fazendo com que respondesse a todas as perguntas que o Lorde lhe fizera a contento, permitindo-lhe assim convencer Voldemort de que ainda lhe era fiel, de que continuava a seu serviço.

A "visão elementar" também lhe fora de grande utilizade quando ocorrera a fuga em massa de Azkaban. Nesta ocasião, Severus viu-se novamente questionado pelo Mestre: "- Por que você atacou um de meus Comensais, quase levando-o à morte?" - Ele se referia a Vittorio di Trevi, ex-noivo de Maria, que escapara da prisão junto com Rebastan, Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange.

"- Na época em que duelei com ele eu não tinha conhecimento de que o Sr. di Trevi era um dos nossos. Em minha mente havia apenas a necessidade de salvar as vidas dos membros de uma das mais valiosas e afamadas famílias de puro-sangue de toda a Europa." - respondera Snape, sem nem pestanejar.

"- Está bem. Você agiu corretamente." - concordou Voldemort, mesmo diante dos protestos de Vittorio e Bellatrix. "- Nunca lhe revelei sobre os Comensais que amealhei na Itália. Você não tinha obrigação de saber deste detalhe." - concluiu ele, calando de uma vez por todas as pesadas acusações que o ex-noivo de Maria insistia em fazer contra Severus.

Depois disso, tivera que novamente usar da poção para engendrar os mais extraordinários artifícios a fim de convencer Voldemort de que não valia à pena tentar trazer os Gentili para o seu lado. Vittorio e Lucius Malfoy tinham sugerido ao Lorde que desse à família de Maria a opção de aderir à "causa". Se eles se recusassem, obviamente seriam todos assassinados sem piedade.

"- Os Gentili são puro-sangue, mas não acredito que nos seriam úteis." - argumentou Severus, diante de Voldemort e dos Comensais da Morte reunidos ao redor dele. "- Tenho até mesmo dúvidas de que sua fama de família letrada e culta seja mesmo fundada. No pouco tempo que convivi com eles, pude observar que se tratam de pessoas educadas e de boa índole, mas sinceramente penso que não nos serviriam."

"- Eu os conheço. Convivi com eles por muito tempo. Fui noivo de Maria Gentili." - retrucara Vittorio. "- Eles são todos intelectuais de altíssimo nível, a nata da sociedade bruxa italiana."

"- Sim, mas nem sempre a fama é algo que se justifique pela competência. Eu mesmo conheço bruxos afamados que jamais comprovaram qualquer dos feitos extraordinários que lhes deram notoriedade" - rebatera Severus, que obviamente listava mentalmente dentre estes bruxos a figura escalafobética de Gilderoy Lockhart, além, é claro, do próprio Vittorio.

"- Eles formam uma família de conhecimento e habilidades intelectuais ímpares." - insistira Vittorio.

"- Nada que nos possa ser de utilidade prática ou que mereça nossa atenção." - afirmara Snape. "- Não sou homem de se convencer facilmente. Prefiro ver as coisas por um ângulo lógico e objetivo."

"- Mas Severus, você mesmo me disse que os Gentili mereciam a fama que tinham. Me garantiu que ficara positivamente impressionado com eles." – retrucara Lucius Malfoy.

"- E até onde me conste, você e Maria Gentili chegaram a ficar noivos ..." - dissera Vittorio. "- O que tem a dizer sobre isso?"

"- Não posso negar que os Gentili me causaram muito boa impressão e que me aproximei de Maria, chegando mesmo a firmar noivado com ela. Achei que talvez fosse útil ter a família conosco. Mas depois vi que estava enganado e simplesmente me afastei."

"- Então você acha que não vale à pena ameaçá-los?" - perguntara Voldemort.

"- Sinceramente acredito que não. Concordo que seja uma família de renomados intelectuais, mas são gente de paz. Não se envolverão na batalha. Assim que ganharmos a guerra, tenho certeza de que os convenceremos a apoiar-nos sem necessidade de empenhar grandes esforços." - respondera Severus.

"- Está bem, então vamos deixá-los em paz. Confio em seu poder de dedução e raciocínio. É fato que você é, de longe, o mais hábil e inteligente dentre aqueles que me servem." - disse o Lorde, fazendo com que os Comensais ali presentes olhassem para Snape com inveja e rancor. Vittorio e Lucius mal puderam se conter diante daquela afirmação, mas tiveram que calar-se porque a palavra de Voldemort era lei e não deveria ser contestada, sob pena de punição exemplar.

E agora, ali estava Severus a dirigir-se para o lugar onde o Lorde lhe ordenara ir. Mesmo sem a vantagem de ter a poção "visão elementar" em mãos, ele sabia que deveria enfrentar o que o aguardava e continuou a andar sem hesitação. Não encontrou mais qualquer adversário em seu caminho. Entretanto, a despeito dos passos firmes que dava em direção a seu destino, os sentimentos que o dominavam eram muito confusos. Parou a uma distância segura, bem próximo ao Salgueiro Lutador. Precisava dominar o medo e apreensão que dele tentavam se apossar. "- Você não é covarde e nem fraco." - disse mentalmente para si próprio. Olhou à sua volta e não viu viva alma. Resolveu então que melhor seria ordenar os pensamentos antes de entrar no túnel que o levaria à Casa dos Gritos.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e imediatamente o rosto querido de Maria lhe invadiu as idéias, claro e vívido, como se ela estivesse ali à sua frente. "- Minha doce e querida Maria." - murmurou. Não a via há mais de um mês e a falta que sentia dela doía muito mais que qualquer ferimento físico que a batalha pudesse lhe impor. Pensou nos filhos e seu coração ficou ainda mais triste. Os meninos que ele mal podia visitar. Lembrou-se do momento em que recebera a carta dela informando que estava grávida. Logo após os eventos ocorridos durante o "Torneio Tribruxo", os dois haviam passado as férias de Verão juntos. Em meados de setembro daquele ano, Severus fora surpreendido pela coruja que trazia a mensagem simples e objetiva: "Estou grávida."

Ainda hoje ele se recordava da satisfação que invadira seu coração quando lera a notícia. Tivera vontade de correr, de pular, de gritar de felicidade. Mas precisara contentar-se a ficar em silêncio, sem nada dizer. Dumbledore havia sido a única pessoa fora da família com a qual pudera compartilhar essa alegria.

Quando os meninos nasceram, ele não pudera estar ao lado de Maria para apoiá-la pois precisava cumprir suas funções como membro da Ordem e agente duplo. Só conseguira ir até a Itália para ver os gêmeos quase 1 mês após seu nascimento. Assim que pusera seus olhos sobre eles, percebera que tinham, felizmente, muito da família da mãe. Entretanto, havia também nos dois alguma coisa indescritível que denotava sua origem paterna. Lembrava-se do que sentira no olhar de Maria naquela ocasião. Ela estava tão alegre por novamente vê-lo, tão contente por tê-lo perto de si. "Ah Maria!" - disse ele em voz muito baixa. Aquele nome tão simples e belo lhe trazia conforto, segurança, coragem, vontade de melhorar moralmente, desejo de superar seus próprios limites.

"- Eu sei que você merece coisa muito melhor do que eu" - dissera-lhe ele uma vez. Ela ficara brava e pedira-lhe que nunca mais repetisse aquilo. Severus obedecera e não mais verbalizara esse pensamento, mas não conseguira bani-lo de sua cabeça porque realmente acreditava não ser digno de tê-la junto de si.

Desde que se casaram, os dois passaram pelo céu e pelo inferno para continuarem juntos. Os primeiros dias lua-de-mel foram maravilhosos pois eles puderam ficar isolados na casa que receberam do Dr. Gentili como presente de casamento. Lá desfrutaram os melhores momentos de suas vidas. Maria e ele aproveitaram cada minuto que tiveram juntos durante aquele mês, consolidando ainda mais os sentimentos de amor e admiração que já tinham um pelo outro. Mas, terminado esse período, tiveram que encarar a dura realidade que os acompanhou no decurso dos cinco anos seguintes.

Primeiro, Severus tivera que passar pela vergonha de levar Maria e sua família até a casa que herdara de seus pais e que ficava em Spinner's End. Os Gentili não demonstraram qualquer reação negativa ao verem que se tratava de uma propriedade simples e modesta. Na verdade, todos ficaram bastante impressionados com a vasta biblioteca contida na casa. Assim que se viram na sala de estar do imóvel, a família em peso logo pediu licença para ir até as estantes a fim de poder manusear os livros. Pareciam crianças extasiadas diante de algo novo e inesperado. Mas Severus, mesmo não percebendo reprovação alguma por parte de Maria ou dos Gentili, sentiu-se profundamente humilhado por ter que mostrar-lhes que nada tinha de materialmente bom a lhes oferecer, além do acervo que guardava na casa. Até o presente momento, ainda se sentia mal quando se lembrava daquilo.

Depois, para sustentar diante de todos que nada mais tinham um com o outro, ele e Maria precisaram mentir, viver uma vida dupla, fingir que não se amavam. Severus necessitara usar um nome falso, uma identidade inventada e corroborada pelos documentos que Dumbledore habilmente lhe arranjara através de um funcionário do Ministério da Magia. Isso para poder casar-se com ela diante da comunidade bruxa e para poderem viver juntos como marido e mulher. Um casamento "fictício", patrocinado pela poção "Face nas Sombras", que lhe garantira a necessária mudança em sua aparência física. A verdade é que ninguém apercebera-se de que Verus Suffolk e Severus Snape eram a mesma pessoa. Até mesmo a Marca da Morte deixava de arder e desaparecia de seu braço esquerdo quando ele tomava da poção. Foi através da "Face nas Sombras" que Severus conseguira viver a plenitude de uma vida que jamais pensara ter para si. A felicidade de, apesar de cercado de mentiras, estar próximo de sua esposa e filhos, de ser um homem normal. Mesmo tendo sido essa felicidade tão fugaz e baseada em uma identidade falsa, cada momento dela desfrutado tinha sido único e verdadeiro.

E agora, era muito triste perceber que tudo pelo qual lutara, tudo o que realizara, o havia trazido até ali. A promessa que fizera a Dumbledore de proteger a vida de Harry Potter ecoava em seus ouvidos e ele se perguntava se havia valido à pena tanto sacrifício. Pegou dentro de suas vestes a foto de Lily e o pedaço de papel que havia inúmeras vezes dobrado e desdobrado e que continha a assinatura dela. Tinha retirado ambos de Grimauld's Place, do antigo quarto de Sirius Black. Olhou para os dois objetos pois precisava de algo que lhe recordasse de sua missão, que desse sentido a tudo o que tinha feito nos últimos anos. Lembrava-se das lágrimas que vertera quando lera a carta de Lily e apoderara-se da foto e da página assinada por ela. Eram lágrimas de vergonha, de saudade, de arrependimento, de raiva de si próprio. Sim, ele pensara amar Lily do fundo de seu coração, mas somente conhecera o verdadeiro amor ao lado de Maria. Sentia-se até hoje culpado pela morte dos pais de Harry Potter, mas nada era mais importante e punjente do que os sentimentos que nutria por sua esposa e por seus filhos. E, mesmo assim, sacrificara tudo o que mais amava na vida, matara e mentira por conta de uma promessa feita em um momento de descontrole e sentimento de auto-comiseração.

Guardou a foto e a página amarrotada novamente em suas vestes. Pegou a varinha e imobilizou o Salgueiro Lutador, entrando rapidamente no túnel que o levaria até a Casa dos Gritos. "- Lumus." - conjurou, assim que se apercebeu cercado pela escuridão. Ao ver a ponta da varinha iluminada, lembrou-se da noite em que Dumbledore lhe revelara que Harry Potter deveria ser morto por Voldemort. Recordou-se vividamente da cara de espanto do diretor quando ele lhe mostrara que seu patrono, tal qual o de Lily, era uma corsa prateada. Naquela ocasião, sem perceber, dera ao velho bruxo a impressão errônea de que ainda amava a mãe de Harry, a despeito de seu casamento com Maria. Entretanto, essa não era sua intenção principal quando invocara o patrono após o diretor praticamente tê-lo "acusado" de ter se afeiçoado ao menino. Quando conjurou o patrono, não queria demonstrar que ainda nutria sentimentos por Lily, mas sim desejava que Dumbledore soubesse que a promessa feita após a morte dela era o único motor que geria suas ações. "- Ele deve ter estranhado muito minha atitude. Com certeza ficou confuso quando viu o patrono." - refletiu, enquanto continuava engatinhando pelo túnel comprido. Sim, certamente Dumbledore pensara que ele ainda amava Lily pois, ao ver a corsa prateada, logo lhe questionara com os olhos cheios de lágrimas "- Depois de todo esse tempo?" - ao que Severus lhe havia respondido: "- Sempre."

Mas Dumbledore não tivera ocasião para perguntar-lhe nada a fim de dirimir as dúvidas que certamente lhe povoaram as idéias durante aquele incidente pois sua morte acontecera não muito tempo depois. A morte que Severus tinha sido obrigado executar com suas próprias mãos a fim de livrar Draco Malfoy da culpa de assassinar o diretor de Hogwarts. O crime que tivera que praticar a fim de oferecer a Draco uma chance de salvar sua alma, ao mesmo tempo em que dera a Dumbledore um fim honroso. Sim, honroso e bem melhor do que aquele que o bruxo teria que enfrentar quando finalmente perecesse vítima do poderoso feitiço que lhe ceifava a vida desde que, tomado por sentimentos que não explicara a Severus, impensadamente pusera no dedo o anel que pertencera a Marvolo Gaunt e depois a Morfin Gaunt, respectivamente avô materno e tio de Voldemort. O Lorde havia se apoderado do anel, tirando-o de Morfin, pois o considerava como herança de família. Sobre esse anel ele colocara o feitiço poderoso que traria morte horrível a qualquer pessoa que tentasse usá-lo. Severus ainda tentou reverter o feitiço e livrar o diretor de Hogwarts da morte certa, mas infelizmente tudo o que pode fazer foi retardar seu destino trágico por apenas um ano. Naquela época, vendo o sofrimento de Dumbledore, que tivera uma de suas mãos calcinada assim que pusera o anel no dedo, Snape teve que usar de todos os seus conhecimentos de magia e até mesmo de uma versão modificada da poção "Semper Fidelis" para garantir ao ancião alguns meses a mais de vida. "- Seu velho tolo!" - pensou Severus amargamente – "- Usou o anel pois imaginava que estaria a salvo ao feitiço. Achou que pudesse dominá-lo. Não percebeu que o poder do encantamento estava acima de suas capacidades assim como também não se deu conta de que já não era mais o amor por Lily que me motivava a obedecê-lo e sim a promessa que fiz, a palavra que empenhei em nome desse amor."

Ainda refletia sobre isso quando chegou ao fim do túnel e passou sem muita demora para a sala na qual Voldemort o aguardava sentado em uma cadeira displicentemente colocada em um canto do aposento. Assim que entrou no cômodo, viu que Nagini, a cobra que acompanhava o Lorde das Trevas para todo lugar onde ele fosse, encontrava-se flutuando no ar, protegida por uma esfera de estrelas.

Diante daquela visão, não pode deixar de recordar-se do que Dumbledore lhe dissera poucos dias antes de morrer: "- Quando chegar o momento em que Lorde Voldemort parar de mandar a cobra cumprir os seus mandados e a mantiver segura a seu lado, sob proteção mágica, então, acho, não haverá perigo em contar a Harry."

E esse tempo havia chegado. Ele precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível para encontrar o menino e terminar finalmente de cumprir a missão com a qual havia se comprometido. Foi pensando nisso que controlou o máximo que pode o seu tom de voz quando dirigiu-se à figura de feições ofídicas e olhos vermelhos que tinha à sua frente.

"- O senhor me chamou Milorde?"

"- Sim, Severus. Preciso de você aqui comigo."

"- Mas Milorde, a resistência está entrando em colapso ..."

"- E está fazendo isso sem sua ajuda. Mesmo sendo um bruxo competente, Severus, acho que você não fará muita diferença agora. Estamos quase chegando lá ... quase."

"- Deixe-me procurar o garoto. Deixe-me trazer Potter. Sei que posso encontrá-lo Milorde. Por favor."

Voldemort então se levantou e Severus pensou que ele aceitaria sua sugestão e o deixaria partir. Entretanto, o Lorde olhou para ele de uma maneira estranha.

"- Tenho um problema, Snape."

"- Milorde?"

Neste momento, Voldemort ergueu a Varinha das Varinhas que estava em sua mão, segurando-a com delicadeza.

"- Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severus?"

"- Mi ... milorde? Não estou entendendo. O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com essa varinha."

"- Não. Realizei a minha magia habitual." - replicou Voldemort e depois começou a calmamente explicar que ele era extraordinário e que por isso fazia magia extraordinária. A varinha que tinha em mãos nada tinha a ver com o fato de ele ser um bruxo excepcional. Severus ficou sem responder. Talvez assim, se deixasse o Lorde terminar o que tinha para falar, ele se daria por satisfeito e lhe permitiria sair dali. Entretanto, Voldemort parecia ter outros planos.

"- Estive refletindo longa e intensamente, Severus ... você sabe por que o fiz voltar da cena de batalha?"

Snape estava com os olhos pregados em Nagini quando respondeu: "- Não, Milorde, mas peço que me deixe retornar. Me deixe encontrar Potter."

Voldemort pareceu se zangar diante dessa resposta e o acusou de falar como Lucius. Disse então que nem Severus e nem Malfoy entendiam Potter. "- Ele virá até mim." - afirmou. Segundo o Lorde, o menino não suportaria ver seus amigos caírem fulminados por sua causa.

"- Mas Milorde, ele pode ser morto acidentalmente por outra pessoa que não o senhor."

Voldemort rapidamente afastou essa idéia. Dera instruções específicas a seus Comensais da Morte para capturarem Harry sem matá-lo. Eles sabiam que não podiam falhar sob a pena de serem duramente castigados.

Neste momento, ele começou a falar em voz suave, calma, quase sibilante.

"- Mas é sobre você que eu queria falar, Severo, e não Harry Potter. Você tem sido muito valioso para mim. Muito valioso."

"- Milorde, sabe que só busco servi-lo. Mas ... me deixe ir procurar o garoto, Milorde. Deixe-me trazer Potter ao senhor. Sei que posso ..."

"- Já disse que não!" - exclamou Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos agora flamejavam dentro das órbitas. "- Minha preocupação no momento, Severus, é o que irá acontecer quando finalmente me encontrar com o garoto."

Severus ainda tentou protestar, tentou dizer que não haveria qualquer dúvida de que o Lorde sairia vitorioso. Mas Voldemort parecia não estar convencido disso pois começou então a discursar sobre a Varinha das Varinhas e sobre como se apossara dela. Fazia perguntas aleatórias a Severus. Perguntas essas que ele não tinha como responder. Não havia, em sua cabeça, qualquer explicação para a Varinha das Varinhas não funcionar a contento quando manejada pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Conforme Voldemort despejava sobre ele toda sua frustração e raiva, conforme ia destilando as palavras como se fossem peçonha saída das presas de uma cobra, Snape ia realizando mentalmente a imagem de que o Lorde pretendia matá-lo ali mesmo, sem mais demora. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Voldemort finalmente concluiu:

"- Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severus. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá que acontecer."

"- Milorde ..."

"- A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severus, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Albus Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severus, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha."

Snape ainda tentou um último protesto e pegou sua varinha para defender-se, porém já era tarde demais. Voldemort fez um leve movimento com a Varinha das Varinhas, mas não o atingiu. Ele chegou até a pensar que sua execução havia sido adiada, que o Lorde havia mudado de idéia. Entretanto, a jaula em que Nagini se encontrava começou a girar no ar e, antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela lhe envolveu a cabeça e os ombros. Severus ainda tentou repeli-la, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu então uma dor lancinante assim que a cobra lhe cravou as presas no pescoço. Seus joelhos se dobraram e ele caiu..

"- Lamento." - disse Voldemort, virando-se para deixar o local. Apontou a varinha para a jaula estrelada que continha a cobra e ela voltou a flutuar no ar, seguindo-o para fora da Casa dos Gritos.

Caído ali no chão, com o sangue a esguichar profusamente de seus pescoço, Severus não conseguia deixar de pensar em como falhara fragorosamente. Fracassara em cumprir sua missão, fracassara como pai e como marido. Fracassara como homem. Toda sua vida se resumia a um grande e estrondoso fracasso. Colocou os dedos no pescoço, tentando estancar o sangue que saía do ferimento. Foi então que apercebeu-se de que havia outra pessoa na casa além dele. "- Não pode ser." - pensou. "- Estou sozinho. Vou morrer aqui sem ter cumprido com minha palavra."

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que olhou para cima e viu Harry Potter diante de si. O menino estivera o tempo todo ali, escondido embaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Severus tentou falar, mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca. Harry pareceu entender que ele queria dar-lhe uma mensagem e curvou-se sobre seu corpo caído. Severus então agarrou a frente das vestes do garoto e puxou-o para perto.

"- Leve ... isso ... Leve ... isso ..." - disse ele. Suas memórias saíam-lhe pela boca, ouvidos e olhos. Elas se encarregariam de dar a Harry a mensagem que Snape não conseguira lhe passar.

Potter pegou um frasco vazio que havia sido materializado no ar por alguém que o acompanhava e que Severus, em sua agonia, não pode identificar, e colheu as memórias que lhe eram oferecidas. Naquele momento, era muito difícil para Snape controlar as informações que daria ao garoto. Felizmente, o feitiço da fidelidade, do qual Jean Pierre era o guardião, impediria que o menino recebesse qualquer memória relativa à sua história com Maria ou sobre a vida dupla que levara desde então.

Quando o frasco se encheu, Severus sentiu-se esgotado. Ele afrouxou o aperto que fazia nas vestes de Harry e fitou o menino pela derradeira vez.

"- Olhe ... para ... mim." - sussurrou.

Precisava fitar aqueles olhos verdes novamente para lembrar-se pela última vez do motivo pelo qual dava ali sua vida. Pela promessa feita, pelos inúmeros pecados cometidos, por sua existência inútil e sem sentido. "- Maria." - tentou dizer, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Seus últimos pensamentos foram para ela ... cheios de pesar e arrependimento. E então, a luz de seus olhos negros se apagou e Severus Snape mergulhou na escuridão.

------ xxx ------

_(82) Trecho retirado do "Canto do Tamoio", estrofe décima, do livro "I-Juca Pirama", escrito pelo poeta e teatrólogo brasileiro Antônio Gonçalves Dias (Caxias/MA, 10/08/1823 – Guimarães/MA, 13/11/1864)_

"_As armas ensaia,_

_Penetra na vida:_

_Pesada ou querida,_

_Viver é lutar._

_Se o duro combate_

_Os fracos abate,_

_Aos fortes, aos bravos,_

_Só pode exaltar."_


	93. No Fim de Todas as Coisas

**Capítulo XCIII – No Fim de Todas as Coisas**

Uma onda de tristeza invadiu o coração de Maria. Não era possível que aquilo tivesse acontecido, não era possível e era tão ... tão injusto e desnecessário. Ela precisou de todo o auto-controle do mundo para não deixar-se cair ao lado do corpo de seu marido e simplesmente irromper em choro. Não, pensara ela, de que adiantaria prostrar-se, deixar-se levar pelo pesar que tentava fazê-la capitular. Definitivamente isso não seria de qualquer ajuda para quem quer que fosse. Então, ao invés de entregar-se aos sentimentos de revolta e auto-comiseração, Maria resolveu que o melhor que poderia fazer seria reagir. "- Sim, talvez ainda haja tempo. Talvez ainda não seja tarde demais." - murmurou ela, para si mesma, como se o som das palavras pudesse consolá-la, fazendo-a acreditar que, no fim, tudo daria certo.

Aproximou-se do corpo inerte que jazia à sua frente. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tocou-lhe o rosto na região da mandíbula e percebeu que ainda havia mobilidade muscular.

"- Deve ter morrido há menos de 3 horas." - calculou, pois o Rigor Mortis(83) ainda não era perceptível. Acariciou carinhosamente o rosto de seu amado e olhou fixamente para seus olhos opacos, sinal inconfundível de que ele estava morto. Um arrepio de terror lhe atravessou o corpo nesse momento. Era horrível constatar que ele estava realmente ... morto. Seus olhos encheram-se de grossas e pesadas lágrimas. Mas ela não podia deixar-se levar pelo estado de desânimo que novamente tentava dominá-la. Levou a mão esquerda à face e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. Respirou fundo e conseguiu enfim total auto-controle. Abriu então a capa que vestia e de seus bolsos internos retirou 4 frascos. Em seguida, bebeu 3 gotas do líquido contido no primeiro deles. Este era o antídoto para a poção da invisibilidade. "- Se eu tiver sucesso," – pensou – "precisarei estar visível."

Colocou o frasco com o antídoto o seu lado, em lugar seguro, bem próximo à parede a fim de não derrubá-lo se por ventura viesse a fazer algum movimento mais brusco. Em seguida, pegou um dos 3 frascos restantes. Estes tratavam-se de recipientes trigêmeos, de tamanho médio, e continham dentro de si um líquido denso, de cor dourada. Maria retirou a tampa que selava o gargalo de cada um deles, pousando-os cuidadosamente junto a si. Controlando ao máximo o tremor que chacoalhava seus membros superiores, abriu delicadamente a boca de Severus e, com sua mão direita, levantou a cabeça dele em um ângulo de mais ou menos 45 graus, enquanto com a esquerda pegou um dos frascos. Com cuidado para não derramar o líquido precioso, entornou-o aos poucos entre os lábios abertos do marido. Sabia que ele não conseguiria engolir e esperava sinceramente que aquelas primeiras gotas lhe desobstruíssem as vias aéreas e a garganta. Aguardou por alguns minutos e nada aconteceu. O líquido não havia sido expelido, mas ainda continuava na cavidade bucal e não tinha deslizado para o interior da traquéia. Maria baixou um pouco a cabeça de Severus, na esperança de que aquilo ajudasse o poção a seguir o caminho que desejava. Isso pareceu dar certo. Aos poucos, o líquido dourado começou escorrer para o interior da garganta dele. Ela levantou novamente a cabeça de seu marido, pegou o frasco com o restante da poção e então derramou lentamente todo o conteúdo do mesmo para dentro da boca semi-aberta. Baixou a cabeça dele, como fizera anteriormente, e, para sua satisfação, a poção dessa vez foi imediatamente absorvida.

Esperou pacientemente que o líquido dourado já não mais pudesse ser visto entre os lábios de Severus e gentilmente pousou a cabeça dele no chão, aguardando que a fórmula fizesse o efeito desejado "- Talvez seja mesmo tarde demais." - pensou exasperada. "- Mas talvez não seja." - disse a si mesma para encher-se novamente de ânimo. A "Semper Fidelis" deveria ser usada para trazer de volta à vida os mortos em batalha. Aqueles que tivessem morrido em favor de outrem. Entretanto, não havia na Enciclopédia de Poções qualquer citação que indicasse se a fórmula funcionaria somente logo após a morte ou se faria efeito mesmo horas depois do óbito. "- Se não há indicação de tempo, então deve funcionar enquanto o corpo ainda estiver íntegro."

Foi com este pensamento em mente que Maria esperou e esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Quando achou que já aguardava por tempo demasiado, pegou um dos dois frascos restantes e repetiu o procedimento que utilizara anteriormente. Pousou novamente a cabeça de Severus no chão e voltou a aguardar. Enquanto os minutos, que pareciam eternidade, se passavam, seu coração ficava ainda mais apertado no peito. "- É tarde demais!" - sussurrou ela, entre lágrimas. "- Eu deveria ter vindo antes, assim que acordei pensando nele. Sim, aquele deve ter sido o momento de sua morte. Se eu tivesse agido com mais urgência ..."

Olhou para ele e seu corpo continuava inerte. Nada havia mudado. Os olhos negros ainda estavam se vida, sem expressão. O pescoço ensangüentado mostrava a marca profunda de uma ferida que fora a causa de sua morte. "- A jugular foi dilacerada e ele morreu de choque hemorrágico." - pensou Maria. "- Se eu estivesse aqui, talvez conseguisse reverter o quadro."

Passou a mão pela testa dele e percebeu que estava fria. Então deu-se conta de que tremia muito, não mais de medo ou de tristeza, mas sim de frio pois o cômodo estava começando a ficar gelado. Levantou-se com cuidado para não esbarrar no frasco restante de poção que jazia junto ao corpo de Severus e foi até os sacos estufados que estavam em um dos cantos. Verificou seu conteúdo, constatando que se tratava de feno, já seco e desidratado. Pegou sua varinha e, conjurando "Locomotor fardo de feno", fez com que dois dos sacos alternadamente flutuassem no ar, pousando um ao lado direito e outro ao lado esquerdo do corpo de Severus. Depois executou um complicado movimento com sua varinha, fazendo com que da ponta da mesma saísse um jato de ar bem quente. Lançou o ar cálido por todo o cômodo, direcionando-o especialmente para os fardos de feno, a fim de aquecê-los. Permaneceu empunhando a varinha, permitindo que a coluna de vapor continuasse a sair de sua ponta. Dessa maneira, tentava manter o calor ainda existente no corpo de seu marido, retardando o Algor Mortis.(84) "- Não posso perder as esperanças." - pensou. "- Ele não desistiria de mim e eu não vou desistir dele. Não vou!".

Vendo que o ambiente estava agora aquecido, fez breve aceno com a varinha, fazendo-a parar de expelir ar quente e depois guardou-a no interior de sua capa. Ajoelhou-se novamente junto ao corpo inerte e levou sua mão esquerda até o frasco restante contendo a poção "Semper Fidelis". Assim como agira antes, derramou todo o conteúdo do recipiente para dentro da boca de Severus. "- Será que seriam necessários mais frascos?" - perguntava-se com preocupação pois era fato que a poção nunca fora testada antes em mortos. Uma versão ligeiramente modificada da mesma tinha sido usada apenas uma vez quando Dumbledore fora atingido pelo feitiço que residia no anel de Marvolo Gaunt. Tinha funcionado bem neste caso, apesar de Severus ter necessitado também lançar mão de alguns feitiços de cura pois o mal que afligia o velho bruxo não havia sido provocado em batalha. Se a versão original da fórmula tivesse sido utilizada naquela ocasião, certamente Dumbledore morreria de maneira ainda mais dolorosa e horrível. A causa final de sua morte seria o mau uso da "Semper Fidelis" e não o fato de ter usado o anel enfeitiçado. Mas a versão original da fórmula jamais havia sido testada, portanto não havia como saber se funcionaria a contento. E ela tinha pego no laboratório do pai todos os frascos de "Semper Fidelis" que lá estavam. "- Não havia mais frascos disponíveis ..." - sussurrou. "- Mas talvez isso indique que não haja necessidade de se usar mais do que 3 recipientes cheios." - continuou, tentando novamente animar-se.

Os minutos se passaram e o silêncio era absoluto e desesperador. Maria olhou para o rosto do homem que jazia à sua frente inúmeras vezes, esperando por alguma reação, algo que lhe desse um naco de esperança. "- É tudo em vão. Está tudo acabado." - pensou ela. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela sentou-se no chão, amparando as costas contra a parede. Sentia-se vazia, incompleta, inútil. Como poderia lutar contra o nada, contra o fim de todas as coisas, contra o inexorável peso da morte? Cerrou os olhos, escondendo os rosto entre as mãos. Não podia mais fitar aquele corpo inerte, não conseguia mais controlar-se. Sentiu-se arrebatada pela tristeza, pelo pesar e pelo sentimento de fracasso. A dor era tão grande, avassaladora, insuportável.

Foi então que ouviu um ruído muito baixo. Parecia ser o som de pancadas leves no assoalho. Levantou o rosto e olhou para Severus, mas ele não se mexia. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Sim, seus sentidos a estavam enganando. Estava se deixando levar pela esperança vã de que ele retornaria. Baixou a cabeça novamente e nesse momento o ruído se repetiu. Desta vez era mais forte e claro, não podia ser apenas invenção de uma mente dominada pelo pesar. Maria aproximou-se de Severus, sentando-se ao lado dele, e logo percebeu que a ferida em seu pescoço parecia estar se fechando. Olhou para o rosto dele à procura de algum sinal de melhora. Para seu júbilo, os olhos negros já não mais estavam turvos. Podia-se ver dentro deles um tênue vestígio de vida. "- Severus, você consegue me ver?" - disse ela, virando o rosto dele para si. E novamente o barulho que antes ouvira se repetiu. Ela então deu-se conta de que um dos dedos da mão direira dele batia suavemente no chão, como que para dizer-lhe que estava vivo.

Maria pousou a cabeça dele em seu colo e viu que seus lábios se moviam. "- Não diga nada agora, meu querido. Guarde suas forças." - falou ela, enquanto seus olhos se encontravam com os dele, agora totalmente iluminados pelo brilho negro que lhes era característico. Maria teve vontade abraçá-lo, de cobri-lo de beijos, mas precisava deixá-lo se recuperar. Teria todo tempo do mundo para enchê-lo de carinhos assim que voltassem para casa.

Aos poucos, Severus começou a se mexer, sua pele foi ficando cada vez mais cálida, até que atingiu a temperatura normal. O ferimento no pescoço se fechou completamente, não ficando qualquer cicatriz em seu lugar. "- Maria." - disse ele finalmente. Sua voz ainda era fraca, quase inaudível. "- Eu morri?"

"- Sim, meu amor." - respondeu ela, com a voz embargada.

"- Como então? Como?"

"- Usei a "Semper Fidelis" para trazê-lo de volta. Felizmente funcionou como deveria."

"- Como você ... soube?"

"- Que você estava aqui?"

Severus limitou-se a balançar levemente a cabeça em afirmativa.

"- Apenas fiz o que meu coração me ditou ... mas é uma longa história ... depois lhe conto. Agora precisamos deixar este local. Está começando a ficar frio novamente e você precisa de um lugar aquecido." - disse ela, ajudando-o a sentar-se.

"- Tenho sede."

"- É normal. Você perdeu muito sangue." - falou Maria, pegando um dos frascos vazios e conjurando "Aquamenti" dentro dele. "- Tome, beba." - continuou, levando o frasco até os lábios dele que bebeu toda a água com sofreguidão.

"- Beba devagar, meu querido." - disse ela, ajudando-o. Depois, pegou outro frasco vazio e conjurou "Aquamenti" novamente, também enchendo-o.

Severus levantou a mão em direção a ela que lhe entregou o frasco com água. Ele bebeu até a última gota.

"- Harry Potter ... você sabe o que aconteceu com ele." - perguntou. Sua voz agora era mais forte, mais segura.

"- Não tenho idéia. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Precisamos sair daqui. Só não sei se você terá forças para engatinhar pelo túnel apertado."

"- Posso tentar. Sinto-me mais forte."

"- Você está mais forte. Vejo claramente. Contudo, acha que consegue mover-se a ponto de entrar no túnel e seguir por ele até o fim?"

"- Acredito que sim." - respondeu Severus.

"- Mas antes precisamos nos certificar de que ninguém saberá que você continua vivo." - disse Maria, indo até a poça de sangue que ainda jazia no chão e que havia jorrado do ferimento profundo feito por Nagini no pescoço de Severus. Apontou sua varinha para o sangue e conjurou "Targeo", fazendo com que a mancha rubra desaparecesse.

Enquanto ela agia, mantinha seu olhar sempre atento a ele. Severus não perguntou nada, mas a fitava com olhos interrogadores que quase a fizeram chorar de tanta alegria. Aqueles eram os mesmos olhos que a miravam quando ela dizia alguma coisa que ele não conseguia entender ou acompanhar. Os mesmos olhos dentro dos quais se perdia quando estavam a sós, em seus momentos de intimidade.

Assim que viu que o local onde o sangue se encontrava estava limpo, Maria pegou sua varinha e voltou-se em direção os sacos de feno. Fitou-os demoradamente, como que medindo-os com os olhos. "- Deve servir." - disse por fim. Tirou então de dentro de sua capa um frasco cheio com um líquido viscoso. Foi até Severus e lhe pediu um dos fios de seu cabelo. Ele não questionou o pedido que lhe fora feito. Apenas obedeceu, entregando a ela o que lhe fora requisitado. Maria colocou o fio de cabelo dentro do frasco que tinha nas mãos e jogou o conteúdo do mesmo sobre um dos sacos, recolocando o recipiente agora vazio no local de onde o retirara. Olhou fixamente para o saco de feno e conjurou "a contrario sensu vivo".

Maria havia usado a poção "contrario sensu" para criar uma cópia de Severus, só que inerte e sem vida. Feito isso, foi até o clone e, com muito cuidado, o alinhou na mesma posição em que o corpo do verdadeiro Severus se encontrava antes de ser revivido. Apontou sua varinha para o pescoço da cópia e fechou os olhos pois sabia que a cena que se seguiria não seria nada agradável de se ver. Conjurou o feitiço "Diffindo", causando um corte profundo na jugular do clone, fazendo com que grande quantidade de sangue se espalhasse pelo chão.

"- Para todos os efeitos, você está morto." - disse ela. "- Limpei do assoalho o sangue que saiu de seu pescoço porque já estava quase todo coagulado. Assim, o sangue que provém da jugular de sua cópia não se coagulará sobre a poça que se formou quando você caiu ao chão, após ser mordido por Nagini. Se alguém porventura aqui vier, encontrará seu "cadáver" ensangüentado e não haverá vestígio algum de que o local onde você "morreu" tenha sido mexido. Ninguém duvidará de que Severus Snape já não mais vive, assim como ninguém suspeitará de que houve manipulação no local de sua morte." - completou, citando da famosa frase de Petrarca: "e il vostro nome appena si ritrova".(85)

"- Você não se cansa de me surpreender.", limitou-se a dizer Severus. Era evidente a admiração que ele trazia na voz.

Maria sorriu para ele, percebendo-o agora ainda mais forte. "- Infelizmente teremos que deixar sua varinha aqui. Mas isso não será problema porque Verus Suffolk já tem sua própria varinha." - completou.

Ela disse isso porque o Dr. Gentili havia presenteado Severus com uma nova varinha para que pudesse desempenhar seu papel como Verus Suffolk sem levantar suspeitas. Era fato que Verus Suffolk e Severus Snape precisavam ser pessoas totalmente diferentes e não deveria haver qualquer ligação entre os dois. Portanto, Suffolk não poderia usar a varinha que todos sabiam ser de propriedade de Snape e que era sua marca registrada. .

Assim sendo, logo após o suposto "noivado" de Maria com Verus, Ângelo Gentili fora com o seu "futuro" genro até a loja de Olivaras a fim de lhe comprar uma varinha nova. Na ocasião, Severus bebera da poção "Face nas Sombras" para mudar sua aparência. A presença de Verus era necessária não só para esconder a verdadeira identidade do "noivo" de Maria, mas sim porque é de conhecimento geral que a varinha deve escolher o seu dono, para só então poder exercer ao máximo suas capacidades como potencializador de magia.

Ao chegar à loja, usando o expediente de que sua varinha original havia sido destruída na luta contra um Dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro,(86) Verus experimentara uma gama de varinhas até que uma delas o escolhera. Desta maneira, sempre que se "transformava" no Sr. Suffolk, Snape usava a varinha que lhe fora presenteada pelo sogro, cuja base era de carvalho e o coração era constituído de figueira, pêlo de unicórnio e pena de fiuum.(87)

"- Vamos então." - convocou Severus, ainda olhando para sua cópia, que jazia imóvel no chão.

"- Sim, vamos. Mas antes precisamos tomar a poção da invisibilidade para evitar surpresas caso encontremos alguém em nosso caminho." - respondeu Maria. "- Aqui está." - continuou, pegando o recipiente que estava em um dos bolsos internos de sua capa e oferencendo-o a Severus, que dele bebeu. Ela fez o mesmo e então tampou o frasco, recolocando-o dentro da capa.

"- E agora que estamos invisíveis, deixe-me levar o outro saco de feno para o lugar aonde se encontrava antes. Devemos garantir que tudo fique exatamente como estava." - falou Maria, empunhando sua varinha e fazendo com que o pesado fardo se movesse novamente pelo ar e pousasse no local em que determinava. "- Vá na minha frente, eu o seguirei e lhe darei apoio caso sinta-se fraco." - completou, pegando os frascos vazios da poção "Semper Fidelis" e o frasco do antídoto para a poção da invisibilidade que ainda estavam no chão e colocando-os dentro de sua capa.

Severus assentiu e engatinhou até a cavidade que ficava na parede. Maria foi atrás dele e, já tendo entrado no túnel, virou-se para trás, olhando novamente para o cômodo que tinham acabado de deixar. Feito isso, com um último golpe finamente elaborado de sua varinha, usou o feitiço da obliteração para apagar da poeira que cobria o assoalho todas as pegadas e marcas deixadas por mãos, roupas e frascos de poções. Tudo precisava estar perfeito ... sem vestígios ... a cena do crime deveria estar intacta, incólume. Olhou mais uma vez em direção à sala fria e lúgubre e fitou atentamente cada canto da mesma a fim de certificar-se de que não havia se esquecido de nada. Depois, dando-se por satisfeita, voltou-se e começou a engatinhar pelo túnel escuro, seguindo Severus que já ia alguns metros à sua frente. Podia perceber que ele teve uma certa dificuldade inicial para movimentar-se pelo lugar estreito, mas seu corpo estava cada vez mais forte e disposto e os últimos metros foram percorridos sem muitas dificuldades.

Saíram da fenda com cuidado. Apesar de estarem invisíveis, seus movimentos seriam facilmente percebidos pelo Salgueiro Lutador, que já ele se movia livremente pois o feitiço que o imobilizara havia perdido seu efeito. Entretanto, não houve necessidade de imobilizá-lo novamente. Para a surpresa dos dois, a árvore não tentou atingi-los com seus galhos. Ao invés disso, ficou ali balançando as folhas, que farfalhavam gentilmente, como se estivesse comemorando algo.

Maria olhou para o céu. Já havia amanhecido. "- Precisamos voltar para a Itália." - disse ela, em voz baixa. Era necessário que controlassem ao máximo o tom de voz a fim de não levantar suspeitas de eventuais passantes.

"- Mas como faremos isso?" - sussurrou Severus. "- Não podemos andar até o portal que nos levaria à casa de seu pai. Mesmo estando invisíveis, seria muito arriscado."

"- Sim, arriscado e desnecessário. Teremos que fazer uma baldeação." - disse Maria, apontando em direção às árvores próximas.

Severus olhou na mesma direção e viu que alguns testrálios saíam da floresta e vinham na direção onde ele e Maria se encontravam.

"- Don Giovanni, venha aqui." - sussurrou ela.

O testrálio, criatura de audição privilegiada, reconheceu a voz de Maria e logo atendeu ao comando que lhe fora dado, indo elegremente até eles. Obviamente ele não podia vê-los, mas podia ouvi-los e senti-los.

"- Você já me fez voar uma vez." - murmurou Maria, sorrindo para o marido. "- Agora é minha oportunidade de lhe retribuir."

Severus sorriu de volta, enquanto ela acariciava a fronte do testrálio. O animal então deitou-se, permitindo que os dois subissem em seu dorso.

Quando já estavam acomodados sobre o testrálio, Maria pegou o frasco com a poção da invisibilidade e, com delicadeza, puxou a boca do animal para cima, pingando dentro dela as 3 gotas da fórmula que seriam necessárias para também deixá-lo invisível.

"- Desta maneira, ninguém poderá vê-lo. Nem mesmo aqueles que já enfrentaram a morte." - disse ela, olhando para trás e fitando o marido.

"- Você sempre pensa em tudo?"

"- Nem sempre, mas faço o possível para não deixar os menores detalhes desapercebidos."

"- E o faz melhor do que ninguém." - constatou Severus. "- É por isso que não me canso de admirá-la."

"- Não há necessidade para isso, meu querido."

"- Há sim." - retrucou Severus. "- Eu precisaria tomar uns bons goles da "visão elementar" para não deixar escapar todos os detalhes que você percebeu sem o uso de qualquer substância adjutória".

"- Insisto que não há nada demais em minhas ações. Eu simplesmente uso raciocínio lógico e analítico antes de agir. Cresci acostumada a proceder assim, não posso evitar."

"- Bem sei que você tem um cérebro brilhante e inquieto ... sempre cheio de idéias mirabolantes." - disse ele sorrindo. "- Mas já que você insiste em ser modesta, vou mudar de assunto e me concentrar em entender o seu plano para voltarmos à nossa casa. Sim, porque tenho certeza de que você já tem algo em mente."

"- E tenho mesmo." - assentiu Maria. "- Sei que Don Giovanni não poderá levar-nos até a Itália. A viagem seria longa demais para ele e para você. Por isso, iremos para Spinner's End. Lá estaremos seguros até que eu possa contactar papà. Só espero que Peter Pettigrew já não esteja mais infestando o lugar com sua presença ignóbil."

"- Ele está morto. E todos os outros comensais vieram para a Batalha de Hogwarts. A casa de Spinner's End encontra-se vazia."

"- Então você concorda com meu plano? Acha que será bom nos escondermos lá até que possamos voltar à Itália?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio. "- O que foi?" - perguntou Maria, estranhando a atitude dele.

"- O Lorde das Trevas está morto." - respondeu Severus, desta vez num murmúrio quase inaudível.

"- Como você sabe? Como pode ter certeza?"

"- A Marca da Morte já não mais arde em meu braço esquerdo." - disse ele, arregaçando a manga e mostrando o braço a ela.

Maria sorriu. "- Melhor assim. Temos então a certeza de que nenhuma surpresa desagradável estará à nossa espera." - sussurrou. E depois, segurando-se firmemente no pescoço do testrálio, pediu com suavidade: "- Don Giovanni, caro mio, leve-nos para Spinner's End."

O testrálio abriu suas grandes asas negras e correu, levantando vôo. Severus abraçou Maria, deixando-se invadir pela sensação de liberdade que vinha não somente do fato de estar voando, mas também da convicção de que seus laços com as trevas estavam definitivamente desfeitos, de que as amarras que o atavam a seu passado já não mais existiam. Sentiu o vento da manhã a lhe bater no rosto e os primeiros raios de sol a lhe aquecerem o corpo, invadindo-lhe a alma.

Enquanto voava para aquela que anteriormente fora sua casa, olhou para baixo e viu Hogwarts se afastar aos poucos, até que se tornou apenas um pequeno ponto em meio à paisagem. Voltou seu rosto para o horizonte que se descortinava à sua frente e realizou que no fim de todas as coisas estava sua oportunidade de recomeçar. E ele definitivamente não desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade.

------ xxx ------

_(83) Rigor Mortis – em latim – "rigidez cadavérica" – trata-se de__ um dos sinais reconhecíveis de morte. É causado por uma mudança química nos músculos após o óbito, fazendo com que os membros do cadável tornem-se rígidos, tornando-o difícil de se mover ou de se manipular. Este processo é a transformação dos músculos em carne._

_O Rigor Mortis começa cerca de 3 horas após a morte, chegando à rigidez máxima após 12 horas, e aos poucos se dissipa até aproximadamente 72 horas após o óbito. Inicia-se geralmente pelos músculos da mandíbula e depois extende-se para lábios, rosto, pescoço, tórax, braços, tronco e, por último, para as pernas._

_(84) "Algor Mortis" – em latim – "esfriamento do cadáver" – __trata-se da redução da temperatura do corpo após a morte. A temperatura do corpo entra em declínio constante até que se iguale ao nível da temperatura ambiente. O declínio é, geralmente, de 1.0 a 1.5 graus Celsius a cada hora. Entretanto, esta taxa pode aumentar ou diminuir, dependendo da temperatura externa. Ou seja, se estiver fazendo muito frio, o resfriamento cadavérico se dará de maneira mais rápida._

_(85) __"O ciechi! il tanto affaticar che giova?_

_Tutti tornate alla gran madre antica_

_E il vostro nome appena si ritrova." – em italiano – _

"_Ah! Cegos, a que serve fadigarem-se tanto? Todos retornamos à grande mãe antiga (a terra, quando morremos) e somente o nosso nome será encontrado (escrito na lápide)."_

_Francesco Petrarca, poeta italiano, considerado o inventor do Soneto e "pai" do Humanismo. Foi baseado em seus escritos e na obra de Dante e Boccaccio, que Pietro Bembo, no século XVI, criou o modelo para o idioma italiano moderno (nasceu em Arezzo, em 20/07/1304 e faleceu em Arquà Petrarca, em 19/07/1374) – o trecho citado é parte do livro "Trionfo Della Morte", capitolo primo (Trinfo da Morte, capítulo primeiro)._

_(86) Dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro – trata-se da mais perigosa das espécies de dragão. Sua existência é citada no livro "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam", de autoria de JKRowling e também em "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo"._

_(87) Fiuum ou Fwooper – ave africana com plumagem extremamente colorida. Sua existência é citada no livro "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam", de autoria de JKRowling._

**(*) Feitiços usados neste capítulo:**

Aquamenti: Harry usou esse feitiço 2 vezes em "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe". Uma vez para dar a Dumbledore um gole de água e outra vez para apagar as chamas da cabana de Hagrid.

Ar Quente (feitiço do): Usado por Hermione em "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe" para secar seu roupão. Usado também para derreter neve.

Diffindo: Feitiço que serve para cortar coisas. Foi usado por Harry e. "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo" quando ele precisa falar com Cedric Diggory. Harry invoca este feitiço para rasgar a bolsa de Cedric, atrasando-o para a aula.

Locomotor: Usado por Tonks em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" para mover o baú de Harry. Ainda no mesmo livro, o Professor Filius Flitwick também o usou para mover o baú de Sibila Trelawney.

Obliteração (feitiço da): Usado por Hermione em "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix"para remover as pegadas que ela, Harry e Ron deixaram na neve.

Targeo: Usado por Hermione em "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe" para remover sangue do rosto de Harry.


	94. Severus Snape Está Morto

**Capítulo XCIV – Severus Snape Está Morto**

Durante as semanas seguintes, não houve outro assunto de interesse para o mundo bruxo além da batalha contra Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte e sua tão esperada derrocada.

O Profeta Diário noticiou em primeira página todos os detalhes sobre o embate final entre Harry Potter e aquele-cujo-nome-não-podia-ser-dito. Era impossível não ficar impressionado diante do relato do rapaz. Entretanto, o mais incrível de tudo foi a revelação de que Severus Snape, cujo cadáver havia sido encontrado na Casa do Gritos, era, na verdade, um espião duplo e tinha estado durante todo o tempo a serviço de Albus Dumbledore.

"- Como você pode ter certeza disso?", perguntara Rita Skeeter, repórter do Profeta Diário, a Harry Potter.

"- Ele me deu suas memórias antes de morrer. Fui até a Penseira de pedra que pertenceu a Albus Dumbledore e que ainda se encontra em um armário na sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Então a usei para ver o que as memórias continham. Foi através delas que soube o que fazer."

"- Mas você confiou nestas memórias? Não pensou que elas poderiam levá-lo à morte. Que talvez fossem falsas?"

"- No momento da batalha era tudo o que tinha. Achei por bem confiar."

"- Então você se considera um rapaz de sorte?"

"- Isso com certeza. É mesmo muita sorte ter contado com tanta gente boa e competente a meu lado."

"- E você tem algum arrependimento?"

"- Somente me arrependo de não ter podido agradecer ao professor Snape por sua coragem e bravura."

"- Você e ele seriam amigos se ele ainda estivesse vivo?"

"- Não creio nisso. Só sei que não mais o consideraria como inimigo."

"- E quanto ao retrato dele? Sabemos que deveria ter aparecido na sala do diretor de Hogwarts logo após sua morte. É assim que acontece com todos os diretores falecidos. Entretanto, isso não ocorreu."

"- Esta falha será corrigida em breve. Pedi ao Ministro que fizesse justiça e colocasse o retrato de Severus Snape junto aos dos outros ex-diretores."

"- E certamente o Ministro não lhe negará esse favor, não é mesmo?"

"- Sinceramente espero que não." - respondera Harry, preparando-se para deixar o local.

"- Só mais uma questão ... é verdade que Severus Snape foi apaixonado por sua mãe?"

"- Prefiro não responder a esta pergunta." - dissera Harry.

"- Se isso for verdade, então sua mãe e ele chegaram a ter algum envolvimento afetivo?" - insistira Rita.

"- Não tenho mais nada a declarar." - reafirmara Potter, saindo rapidamente e encerrando o assunto.

"- Snape: patife ou santo? Jamais saberemos." - dissera Rita Skeeter, dando a entrevista por finalizada.

Enquanto a euforia ainda se alastrava pela comunidade bruxa, Severus e Maria conseguiram finalmente voltar à Itália. Eles tiveram que permanecer na Inglaterra por uma semana até que tudo se normalizasse e a rede de Pó de Flu pudesse ser usada sem levantar suspeitas e assim os levasse finalmente à casa dos Gentili. As redes de transporte estavam sendo constantemente monitoradas pelos Ministérios da Magia de vários países, que procuravam sem descanso por Comensais da Morte fugitivos. Mas o Dr. Gentili usara de seus conhecimentos junto aos altos escalões a fim de conseguir a permissão necessária para que os dois pudessem voltar para casa. Ele alegara que o genro havia lutado bravamente em Seichelles e que, após a batalha, não havia conseguido retornar direto à Itália. Portanto, ele e Maria tinham se dirigido à Inglaterra onde ansiosamente aguardavam por permissão a fim de voltar ao seio da família.

Assim que chegaram a Spinners's End, Maria dera a Don Giovanni o antídoto para a poção da invisibilidade, permitindo que o testrálio voasse imediatamente para Hogwarts, evitando assim que Hagrid desse por sua falta. Logo depois, ela tratou de entrar em contato com os pais.

"- Como você conseguirá falar com eles? Não tenho uma coruja aqui para que possa lhes enviar um recado." - disse Severus.

"- Não preciso de coruja."

"- Não? Então como procederá?" - insistiu ele.

"- Você se lembra daquele amigo trouxa de papà? Aquele que é dono de um restaurante na cidade?"

"- Sim. Nós já almoçamos no restaurante dele alguma vezes."

"- Pois bem ... ele vivia insistindo que papà instalasse um telefone em casa. Falou tanto que papà resolveu fazê-lo."

"- Há uma linha telefônica na casa de seus pais agora?"

"- Faz pouco mais de mês que foi instalada." - respondeu Maria, obviamente divertindo-se com a cara de espanto que ele fazia.

"- Mas seu pai usa o telefone para alguma coisa?"

"- Claro que sim. Você sabe como papà gosta de conversar. Ele agora liga para seus amigos trouxas todos os dias e fica um tempão com eles ao telefone."

"- Por Salazar! E eu que pensei já ter visto de tudo na vida!" - exclamou Severus. "- Você irá ligar para lá a fim de dar notícias nossas?"

"- Certamente. Esse é o meu plano."

"- E como fará isso?"

"- Muito simples. Irei até a rua e acharei um telefone público. O usarei para falar com papà."

"- E você sabe como fazê-lo funcionar?"

"- Não se preocupe. É muito fácil."

"- Mas precisará de dinheiro trouxa para poder completar a ligação. E nós não dispomos disso aqui."

"- Eu tenho minha varinha, querido. Não haverá necessidade de dinheiro algum. Sou uma bruxa e de vez em quando isso é uma grande vantagem. Posso fazer aquela engenhoca funcionar com um simples feitiço." - respondeu Maria, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

"- Você tem razão. Como pude me esquecer de um detalhe tão importante." - assentiu Severus, correspondendo ao sorriso dela.

"- Volto logo. Tente descansar. Você tem que ingerir bastante líquido e precisa de uma refeição decente."

"- Acho que devo ter alguma coisa na dispensa. Mas você também precisa se alimentar. Não se esqueça que é propensa à queda abrupta de glicose. Antes de sair, vá até o quarto e beba um cálice daquela poção que costuma tomar para evitar a hipoglicemia. Há um frasco dela na ..."

"- ... segunda gaveta da cômoda ..." - disse ela, completando a frase antes mesmo que Severus pudesse terminá-la. "- Eu já sabia disso ... você mencionou o fato no último verão, quando passamos algum tempo juntos." - finalizou. Subiu então rapidamente as escadas e voltou logo depois.

"- Pronto! Agora preciso ir. Prometa-me que vai se alimentar."

"- Eu prometo. Vá tranquila."

Maria assentiu e deixou a casa. Ainda estava sob o efeito da poção da invisibilidade. Aproveitou-se desta vantagem para andar livremente pelas ruas sem ser percebida. Assim que encontrou uma cabine telefônica, ligou para o pai. O Dr. Gentili e toda a família encontravam-se extremamente preocupados com ela e Severus. Jean Pierre tentara tranquilizá-los dizendo-lhes que tudo estava bem, mas os jornais diziam exatamente o contrário pois não se falava em outra coisa além da derrota de Voldemort e do sacrifício do ex-diretor de Hogwarts, que dera sua vida para proteger Harry Potter. Apesar de terem plena confiança no haitiano, os Gentili só tiveram verdadeira paz de espírito quando tiveram certeza de que Severus estava vivo e de que ele e Maria em breve voltariam para casa.

"- Pedirei a Gigio para levar roupas limpas e mantimentos para vocês. Ele chegará aí dentro de poucas horas." - disse o Dr. Gentili.

"- Não há precisão de mandar vestimentas para Severus. Ele tem várias mudas de roupa aqui. Vamos evitar que Gigio carregue peso sem necessidade."

"- Está bem, figlia mia. Se você quiser, Concita poderá ficar aí até que retornem à Itália." - falou Ângelo. Concita era um dos elfos domésticos que moravam na propriedade dos Gentili e era esposa de Gigio.

"- Não papà, mande apenas os mantimentos e vestidos para mim pois ainda estou usando roupas de dormir. Não tive tempo de me trocar quando saí daí para dirigir-me a Hogwarts. Quando ao resto, não se preocupe. Nós ficaremos bem. Agora preciso desligar. Estou arriscando muito em vir aqui. Os trouxas não conseguem me ver, mas talvez algum deles se aproxime a fim de usar a cabine telefônica ... certamente ficará intrigado pois não poderá me enxergar, mas verá o fone fora do gancho, flutuando no ar. Não quero ter que usar o feitiço da memória.."

"- Está bem, figlia. Você está certa. Vá e dê um abraço no meu genro. Diga a ele que estamos todos muito felizes em sabê-lo vivo e bem."

"- Ciao papà. Mille baci per tutti."

Maria desligou o telefone e voltou a Spinner's End o mais rápido que pode. Cerca de duas horas depois, o elfo Gigio bateu à porta da casa trazendo-lhes o jornal do dia, roupas limpas para ela e uma grande bolsa com mantimentos que seriam o bastante para que os dois passarem mais de um mês na Inglaterra. Desta maneira, o casal pode ficar alguns dias em Spinner's End até que fosse seguro voltar para casa. O elfo retornava todos os dias a fim de lhes entregar uma cópia do Profeta Diário e deixá-los sempre a par das últimas notícias.

Assim que voltaram à Itália, foram efusivamente recebidos por toda a família. O Dr. Gentili não conseguia conter as lágrimas e abraçou a filha e o genro longamente. A família não se cabia de contentamento por tê-los de volta.

"- Onde estão as crianças?" - perguntou Maria, assim que a todos se acomodaram na sala de estar. "- Estou morrendo de saudades de meus filhos!"

"- Também quero muito estar com eles." - disse Severus.

"- Os gêmeos estão no jardim, brincando com Concita. Renato e Beatrice estão na casa dos pais de Ancilla." - respondeu Marco.

"- Maurice, Marie e Aline estão com meus pais no Haiti." - disse Loumenise.

"- Achamos por bem afastá-los daqui no momento da volta de vocês. Afinal, eles não estão sabendo sobre a dupla identidade de Severus e não havia necessidade de nos arriscarmos a enviar um frasco da "Face nas Sombras" para Spinner's End. Assim Severus terá tempo de tomar a poção antes das crianças voltarem." - completou Virgínia.

"- Sim, para todos os efeitos Severus Snape está morto e enterrado." - disse Severus.

"- Você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer?" - questionou Jean Pierre.

"- Certamente. É isso o que quero. De nada valeria revelar que estou vivo. De hoje em diante serei Verus Illecebra Suffolk. É com a aparência de Verus que meus filhos me reconhecem e é com esse nome que desejo terminar os meus dias."

"- É uma pena que tenha que ser assim." - declarou o Dr. Gentili, com ar triste.

"- Não Ângelo, é muito bom. Uma pena é que tenhamos perdido o triplo aniversário em família." - afirmou Severus.

"- Vamos deixar isso para lá por enquanto. No ano que vem faremos uma grande celebração e aproveitaremos para adicionar à festa a comemoração do aniversário da Batalha de Hogwarts."

"- Excelente idéia padrino." - disse Jean Pierre.

"- Meu Ângelo é mesmo brilhante!" - concordou Virgínia.

"- Mas Severus ... voltando ao assunto de sua "morte" ... não sei que eu conseguiria viver uma identidade diferente diferente da minha ... tem certeza absoluta de que é isso que você quer?" - perguntou o haitiano.

"- Uma identidade que me dará a possibilidade de viver uma vida normal, ao lado de minha esposa e filhos. Para mim isso é uma benção e não um castigo. Sim, definitivamente é isso que quero."

"- Vejo que está animado diante da perspectiva." - disse o Dr. Gentili, levantando-se e pegando na estante um frasco de tamanho médio. "- Aqui está. Tome a poção. Vou pedir que os meninos sejam trazidos até nós sem mais demora."

Severus bebeu do frasco e subiu até o quarto a fim de trocar de roupa. Não queria que os filhos o vissem vestido com os habituais trajes negros que eram marca registrada do "falecido" ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Assim que voltou à sala, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que lhe vieram aos olhos. Os gêmeos estavam sentados no colo de Maria e sorriram para ele no momento em que o viram.

"- Papà!" - disseram as duas vozes infantis.

"- Cesare, Augustus, vocês ainda me reconhecem?" - perguntou Severus, em italiano. Ajudado por Maria, ele havia aprendido a falar fluentemente o idioma.

Os meninos riram e desceram do colo da mãe, correndo até o pai. Apesar da pouca idade, os dois tinham herdado de Maria a facilidade para se comunicar e eram muito falantes.

Verus os abraçou, sentindo seus corpinhos contra seu peito. Os pequenos corações batiam rapidamente, denotando com clareza a alegria que sentiam por ver o pai. "- Meus filhos queridos. Nunca mais vou deixá-los. De hoje em diante, sempre estarei a seu lado."

"- Bene, já que estamos todos felizes e aliviados, nada melhor do que comemorar essa ocasião com um lauto almoço." - disse Ângelo, limpando as lágrimas que lhe corriam pela face com as costas da mão.

A família aplaudiu de pé o convite e todos se dirigiram sem mais demora para a sala onde já era servida a refeição.

Logo após o almoço, Verus subiu com os filhos no colo e deitou-se ao lado deles na cama, ficando lá até que os dois adormecessem. Os gêmeos não desagarraram dele nem na hora de comer. Mesmo sendo muito apegados à mãe, os dois pareciam querer estar junto ao pai por cada segundo possível, talvez temendo que fossem ficar longe dele novamente.

Assim que viu que os filhos dormiam tranquilamente, Verus os beijou na fronte e desceu as escadas, indo reencontrar a família. Havia muito o que conversar com todos. Ele e Maria queriam saber o que realmente acontecera durante o duelo final entre Voldemort e Harry Potter.

"- Não podemos confiar totalmente nos jornais. Fala-se muita bobagem sem sentido." - dizia Maria, quando ele voltou à sala de estar.

"- Um monte de especulações sem base alguma. É preciso pescar a verdade em meio ao disse-me-disse." - confirmava Virgínia.

Todos se encontravam sentados nas confortáveis poltronas e sofás elegantemente distribuídos pelo ambiente. Verus foi até a esposa, beijou-a na testa e sentou-se ao lado dela, pegando uma de suas mãos e colocando-a entre as dele. "- Os meninos estão dormindo." - disse baixinho. Maria sorriu e beijou o marido no rosto. Depois os dois voltaram-se para os demais a fim de acompanhar a conversa.

"- ... mas a batalha contra os Comensais foi ferrenha e a luta se deu praticamente a nível mundial." - dizia Jean Pierre. "- Infelizmente perdi vários amigos no Haiti, Cuba, Brasil, México, Argentina, Colômbia, Chile, Venezuela, enfim, em toda a América Latina. Além é claro da perdas sofridas no continente africano. Tenho conhecimento de centenas de mortes em Uganda, Egito, Angola, Moçambique, Costa do Marfim, Mauritânia, Etiópia, Líbia, Sudão, África do Sul, Botsuana, Seicheles, Madagascar e Libéria, dentre outros países."

"- Sì Gianino. Aqui na Itália também tivemos muita luta. Em Roma, Napoli, Torino, Veneza, Bologna, Firenze, Catania, Siracusa, Palermo, Brindisi, Cosenza, Livorno, Viterbo, Aosta, e em muitas outras cidades as perdas foram inestimáveis. E o mesmo aconteceu em toda a Europa e em grande parte da Ásia e da Oceania."

"- Igualmente nos Estados Unidos e Canadá." - completou Marco. "- Tenho vários amigos nesses 2 países que me enviaram correspondências falando sobre as baixas sofridas."

"- Quantas perdas! Quantas famílias em pesar por seus entes queridos. Que lástima!" - disse Maria, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

"- Infelizmente nada podemos fazer além de chorar os mortos e comemorar a vitória. Temos que nos lembrar de que tudo poderia ter terminado de maneira muito pior" - falou Jean Pierre. "- Bom, e agora que Severus ... quer dizer ... agora que Verus voltou, eu e Marco vamos lhes contar tudo o que sabemos." - continuou ele, tentando afastar os pensamentos tristes que povoavam as mentes de todos. "- Estávamos no colégio quando o corpo de Harry Potter foi trazido até lá. Todos pensamos que aquilo era o fim de nossas esperanças. Mas, para surpresa geral, o menino levantou-se e enfrentou Voldemort."

"- E como foi a morte do Lorde?" - perguntou Verus.

"- Ele usou "Avada Kedavra" contra Potter e o menino respondeu com "Expelliarmus". Assim o feitiço da morte voltou-se contra o próprio Voldemort." - respondeu Marco.

"- Não faz sentido. "Expelliarmus" não teria força para defendê-lo de um feitiço tão poderoso."

"- Também acho." - concordou Jean Pierre. "- Mas Potter revelou alguma coisa sobre a Varinha das Varinhas. Aparentemente essa pertencia a Dumbledore que, quando planejou sua própria morte, impediu que a mesma passasse para as mãos de outra pessoa."

"- Não entendi. Que Varinha é essa? Será que se trata daquela citada na famosa história dos 3 irmãos Peverell e que é contada nos contos de Beedle, o Bardo? Aquela que foi dada pela própria Morte a Antioch Peverell?" - conjecturou Maria.

"- Muito provavelmente." - aquiesceu Verus.

"- Na hora ninguém entendeu direito, mas ... agora que você mencionou ... acredito que seja isso mesmo" - declarou Marco.

"- Mas sempre achei que isso fosse apenas uma história para crianças." - retrucou Maria.

"- Todas as histórias fantasiosas acabam sendo baseadas em algum fato verídico." - falou o Dr. Gentili.

"- Bom, o caso é que a tal Varinha acabou se tornando propriedade de Harry Potter quando este desarmou Draco Malfoy. Pelo menos foi isso que eu e Jean Pierre entendemos." - continuou Marco.

"- Foi por causa da Varinha das Varinhas que o Lorde ordenou a Nagini que me matasse. Ela pertencia a Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort a retirou do túmulo do diretor e, vendo que não conseguia fazer magia extraordinário com ela, achou que eu havia me tornado senhor da Varinha quando matei Dumbledore. Entretanto, Draco havia desarmado Dumbledore antes de eu tê-lo matado." - explicou Verus. "- Ainda não acredito que o fiz, mas não tive escolha. O próprio diretor me obrigou a executá-lo diantes dos Comensais."

"- Nós sabemos disso, meu querido. Você não teve outra alternativa."

"- Não teve mesmo." - concordou Marco.

"- E qual foi o fim da Varinha das Varinhas?" - perguntou Verus.

"- Voou pelo ar quando Voldemort foi atingido, rodopiou e foi em direção a Harry Potter, que a pegou. Acredito que tenha voltado para seu verdadeiro dono." - respondeu o irmão de Maria.

"- Então a Varinha pertencia mesmo a Potter." - disse Verus. "- De qualquer maneira, antes de minha "morte", o Lorde me falou sobre sua teoria em relação à Varinha das Varinhas."

"- Só não entendo o motivo de ele ter usado Nagini para executar você." - disse Maria.

"- O Lorde achava que, seu eu morresse, ele se tornaria o novo senhor da Varinha. Ele não sabia que precisaria desarmar seu dono primeiro para tê-la para si, assim como não sabia que a Varinha não me pertencia."

"- O que nos leva a concluir que sua "morte" foi totalmente desnecessária. Entretanto, Voldemort estava tão acostumado a matar que não se deu conta de que isso não seria preciso. Sua sede de poder o deixou cego, totalmente descontrolado. A ambição foi sua ruína." - falou Maria.

"- Sim, felizmente para todos ele cometeu vários erros e acabou vencido. E a organização que criou, apesar de ter abrangência mundial, era baseada no poder nele centralizado. Portanto, com a morte do Lorde, a "causa" ficou acéfala, enfraquecendo-se e dissipando-se rapidamente em todos os lugares. " - completou Verus.

"- É verdade." - concordou Ancilla. "- Ainda houve resistência em alguns pontos da Europa e América do Sul. Mas os Comensais não conseguiram sustentá-la por muito tempo. A última delas capitulou há 2 dias na Romênia."

"- É bom que tudo esteja acabado. E o melhor de tudo é que os trouxas nunca se deram conta do que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que puderam perceber é que o clima enlouqueceu nos últimos meses e que vários fatos estranhos estavam ocorrendo. Entretanto, jamais saberão a verdadeira origem de todas as catástrofes que abalaram o mundo durante este período." - constatou Verus.

"- Como costumo dizer," – falou o Dr. Gentili – "a ignorância é a única fonte da felicidade absoluta."

"- Concordo plenamente." - assentiu Maria. "- Mas ... falando em catástrofes ... agora me lembrei de uma coisa ... Vittorio? Qual o foi o fim dele? Está preso?"

"- Morreu na batalha de Torino. Achamos que vocês já soubessem." - disse Loumenise.

"- O Profeta Diário jamais mencionou o nome dele. Apenas informou que a maioria dos Comensais estava morta e que os poucos fugitivos já haviam sido capturados. Talvez o nome de Vittorio não estivesse no jornal inglês pelo fato de ele ser italiano e de ter lutado aqui. Certamente não o conheciam na Inglaterra. "

"- Sim, com certeza." - falou Virgínia. "- Só fiquei com pena dos pais dele. Antônio e Gioconda estão inconsoláveis. Nós lhes mandamos um cartão apresentando nossas condolências. Nessa situação não há muito mais que possamos fazer."

"- É mesmo muito triste ver um filho morrer assim." - concordou o Dr. Gentili, balançando a cabeça. "- Também sinto pena dos dois. Espero que se recuperem deste baque."

"- Vai demorar, mas estou certo de que irão se recuperar." - disse Jean Pierre.

Todos ficaram calados por alguns segundos pois, apesar de tudo o que Vittorio fizera contra a família de Maria, os Gentili jamais quiseram mal aos di Trevi.

"- É verdade que Harry contou a Voldemort toda a verdade sobre Severus?" - perguntou Maria, quebrando o silêncio.

"- Sim." - assentiu Marco. "- E me parece que ele está fazendo questão de que Severus seja reconhecido como um verdadeiro herói nessa história toda."

"- Eu lhe entreguei minhas memórias antes de "morrer". O Profeta Diário mencionou ter sido através delas que Potter soube o que fazer."

"- E na mesma edição Rita Skeeter conseguiu estragar tudo com aquele comentário infeliz onde questionava sua integridade moral." - disse Maria, obviamente aborrecida com o fato. "- Snape: patife ou santo? Jamais saberemos." - continuou ela, citando o que lera no jornal.

"- A tal Skeeter não merece nossa atenção pois sempre viveu de escândalos e mexericos." – falou Verus, acariciando os cabelos da esposa e a beijando-lhe carinhosamente o rosto, a fim de acalmá-la. "- Não se amofine por tão pouco, minha querida."

"- Fico tão furiosa quando ouço falarem assim de você. Já suportei isso por tempo demais!" - retrucou Maria.

"- Simplesmente esqueça. Releve, figlia mia." - pediu Virgínia. "- Há pessoas que vivem da desgraça alheia. Não há grande novidade nisso."

"- Não há mesmo. Novidade seria se não fizessem comentários maldosos." - concordou Verus. "- Por outro lado, Potter revelou-se em agradável surpresa para mim. Achei que fosse como o pai, mas me enganei. Ele tem muito da personalidade de sua mãe. Não pensei que ficasse tão empenhado em limpar meu nome diante da comunidade bruxa."

"- Não o conheço muito bem, mas, pelo pouco que vi e percebi, Potter é um bom rapaz." - disse Jean Pierre. "- Ele inclusive pediu ao Ministério que um retrato seu seja colocado junto ao de Albus Dumbledore na sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Com sua "morte", o retrato deveria ter aparecido lá, mas isso não aconteceu e todos acham que é porque você fugiu de Hogwarts antes da batalha começar."

"- Certamente o retrato lá apareceu algum tempo após a "morte" de Severus, só que não havia ninguém para vê-lo já que todos estavam concentrados em lutar contra Voldemort." - disse Maria. "- Provavelmente os outros retratos estavam também empenhados em ajudar na batalha e não se achavam presentes na sala do diretor quando Severus morreu."

"- Ou talvez o retrato tenha demorado a aparecer por causa da situação de luta em que Hogwarts se encontrava. Afinal, o castelo estava sob ferrenho ataque." - sugeriu Loumenise.

"- De qualquer maneira, se o retrato chegou a tornar-se visível em algum momento, pendurado em uma das paredes da sala do diretor, simplesmente deve ter sumido assim que revivi graças a Maria e à poção "Semper Fidelis" - falou Verus, dirigindo um olhar carinhoso para a esposa e novamente acariciando seus cabelos. "- Sua rapidez em agir, aliada à sua admirável capacidade de raciocínio me livraram da morte."

"- Não fiz nada demais. Agi conforme me ordenava meu coração." - disse Maria, retribuindo com um beijo aos carinhos que recebia do marido. "- Quando à história do retrato ... todos sabemos que o castelo de Hogwarts é cercado por feitiços poderosos. Não se "deixaria" enganar pelas alegações de que você era homem de Voldemort. Mas é bom que todos pensem que o retrato não está lá por causa de sua fuga da escola e consequente demissão."

"- Tudo conspira a nosso favor." - concordou Marco.

"- Severus Snape está morto. Não há qualquer dúvida sobre isso." - concluiu Verus.

"- E Verus Suffolk será o mais novo Auror do Ministério da Magia da Itália." - declarou o Dr. Gentili.

"- O que foi que você disse, Ângelo?"

"- É isso mesmo ... falei com Gino Mazzetti e tudo o que você terá que fazer é passar por alguns testes. Com a guerra contra Voldemort e os Comensais, vários Aurores infelizmente pereceram. O Ministério escontra-se com vagas abertas. Achei que uma dessas vagas lhe interessaria e fui conversar com Gino Mazzetti. Disse-lhe que meu genro decidira deixar Seicheles, onde batalhara ferrenhamente contra os Comensais da Morte, e que estava voltando para a Europa pois sentia muita falta dos filhos e da esposa. Meu amigo não só gostou muito da notícia, como aceitou rapidamente sua inscrição. Os testes serão realizados daqui a duas semanas."

Verus sorriu e foi até o sogro abrançando-o. "- Como pode ser que essa família só me traga coisas boas? Tenho muito a agradecer por tudo o que vocês fizeram e têm feito por mim."

"- Creio que o agradecimento não seja necessário." - declarou Jean Pierre. "- Afinal, você combateu o bom combate e merece colher os frutos por isso. Não é a toa que a frase "Finis Coronat Opus" é o lema da República de Seicheles, que foi seu suposto lar durante todos esses anos."(88)

"- É isso mesmo Gianino, o fim coroa a obra. A única coisa da qual me arrependo foi ter que contar uma meia-verdade para Gino. Afinal, Verus realmente batalhou contra os Comensais, só que não o fez em Seicheles e sim em Hogwarts. De qualquer maneira, foi por uma excelente causa. Tenho certeza de que não haverá no mundo Auror mais competente do que meu genro." - disse Ângelo, após corresponder ao abraço. "- E agora, quero que você e Maria vão para sua casa e passem um tempo a sós para colocar os carinhos em dia. Nenhum casal merece ficar separado por um período tão grande." - disse ele, olhando para os dois e piscando marotamente um dos olhos.

"- Papà, mas os meninos vão ficar longe de nós ..."

"- Não seja tão dramática, figlia. Os elfos poderão levá-los até sua casa todos os dias e depois trazê-los de volta. O importante é que vocês tenham uma segunda lua-de-mel. Afinal, depois que meu genro for escolhido como novo Auror, ele terá muito trabalho a fazer. Aproveitem agora ... não se esqueçam que o contato íntimo entre o casal é muito importante na vida a dois ... não é Virgínia?"

"- Ângelo! Não me deixe sem graça!" - retrucou a Sra. Gentili, corando.

"- Não foi minha intenção fazê-la corar, cara mia. Só queria enfatizar a necessidade e importância do contato físico constante entre marido e mulher. Não vejo que mal há em falar sobre isso."

"- É certamente muito importante," – concordou Verus, livrando a sogra de ter que contra-argumentar com o marido – "além de ser um dos quatro direitos inalienáveis do homem." - completou sorrindo.

"- Bravíssimo! Você entendeu bem o espírito da coisa!" - aplaudiu Ângelo. "- E agora vão ... já estão perdendo tempo demais. E tratem de aproveitar esses dias a sós para me encomendar mais um neto! Melhor ... dessa vez vamos caprichar pois eu quero uma netinha. Essa casa é muito grande! Vamos aumentar a família!"

"- Papà, estou muito velha para ter mais filhos!" - protestou Maria.

"- Que velha que nada! Quando minha mãe nasceu, minha avó já passava dos 50. Ainda há bastante tempo para você! E não estou pedindo nada demais ... apenas uma neta para ficarmos empatados com 4 meninos e 4 meninas. Afinal de contas, precisamos manter o equilíbrio populacional."

Maria resolveu não retrucar. Conhecia o pai e sabia muito bem que ele falaria nessa neta até que conseguisse o que queria. Vendo-se vencida, levantou-se, tomou o marido pela mão e dirigiu-se para o jardim, sendo ambos acompanhados pelos Gentili. Os dois pegaram as vassouras que lhes foram oferecidas por Gigio, despediram-se da família e rumaram em direção à nova vida que os esperava.

------ xxx ------

_(88) "Finis coronat opus" – em latim – "O fim coroa a obra"_


	95. Primavera em Flor

**Capítulo XCV – Primavera em Flor**

Minerva McGonagall saiu de seu gabinete de diretora em Hogwarts e veio com passos rápidos até o grande salão onde Filius Flitwick já a esperava.

"- Desculpe-me a demora, Filius. Mas tenho algumas coisas a levar e não podia me esquecer de colocá-las dentro de minha bolsa" - disse ela, enquanto ajeitava um colar em volta do pescoço com um pingente, que parecia ser um pequeno saco dourado. O saquinho obviamente tratava-se de uma bolsa mágica, daquelas usadas pelos bruxos para colocar pertences particulares ou qualquer outra coisa que precisem trazer bem guardado junto a si.

"- Sem problemas, Minerva. Não estamos atrasados. Também eu estou levando presentes." - respondeu o professor Flitwick, naturalmente concluindo que a diretora trazia consigo mimos para presentear seus anfitriões. "- Nossas malas já estão lá fora."

"- Ótimo, Filius. Então vamos seguir caminho?"

"- Sim. O portal nos aguarda." - respondeu o pequeno professor com um gracioso gesto de mão. "- Primeiro as damas." - disse ele sorrindo.

Minerva fez um reverência com a cabeça e retribuiu ao sorriso, abrindo caminho à frente de Flitwick. Ambos passaram pelos portões que davam para a parte externa do castelo e se aproximaram de uma estátua de Albus Dumbledore que enfeitava o jardim. Havia duas malas próximo à estátua.

"- Este é o portal." - indicou Flitwick.

"- Muito bem. Vamos usá-lo." - falou McGonagall. "- Mas antes, deixe-me respirar fundo. Nunca gostei desse meio de transporte. Faz-me sentir enjoada."

"- Está bem. Quando estive pronta, é só me dizer."

Com a mão esquerda Minerva pegou uma das malas que se encontrava no chão, fechou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça. "- Conte até três, Filius."

"- Um, dois, três ..." - disse o pequeno professor, pegando a outra mala.

Ambos colocaram suas mãos livres nos pés da estátua e foram imediatamente arremessados para o seu destino. O pouso foi suave e seguro, mas Minerva ainda mantinha as pálpebras cerradas e apertava seu cordão firmemente com a mão direita quando seus pés tocaram o chão.

Assim que finalmente abriu os olhos, a velha professora não pode deixar de sorrir. À sua frente estavam duas mulheres e uma delas era alguém muito querido que ela já não via há bastante tempo.

"- Minerva! Por Merlin, quantas saudades!" - exclamou Maria, indo até a diretora de Hogwarts e a abraçando.

"- Minha querida amiga." - respondeu Minerva, correspondendo ao abraço.

Assim que as duas se cumprimentaram, Maria dirigiu-se ao professor de encantamentos, também o abraçando. Filius Flitwick limpou com as costas da mão as lágrimas que lhe saíam dos olhos e beijou carinhosamente o rosto dela.

"- Fico tão feliz que tenham aceito nosso convite. Essa festa não seria a mesma sem a presença de vocês." - disse Maria.

"- Nós é que nos sentimos honradíssimos de sermos convidados. Eu e Minerva estávamos muito ansiosos para revê-la."

"- Isso mesmo." - assentiu Minerva. "- Ainda mais em um momento tão único como este onde se comemoram tantas ocasiões especiais, incluindo-se o aniversário de um ano da vitória na Batalha de Hogwarts."

"- Felizmente temos muito a celebrar!" - disse Maria. "- E posso dizer-lhes que vocês não estavam mais ansiosos do que eu que também não via a hora de revê-los." - completou. "- Mas ... acho que já conhecem minha mãe."

"- Ah sim!" - disse Minerva. "- Tivemos o prazer de conhecê-la quando viemos ao seu casamento."

"- É uma grande alegria para nós tê-los em nossa casa." - falou Virgínia, cumprimentando seus hóspedes.

"- Então, deixem suas malas aqui e vamos entrar." - convidou Maria. "- Apesar de já ser quase hora do jantar, ainda está bem quente aqui fora. Não quero ver meus amigos esbaforidos por conta do calor."

Filius e Minerva sorriram e imediatamente aceitaram o convite, seguindo suas anfitriãs. Atravessaram o lindo jardim que circundava a residência dos Gentili e entraram na casa.

Assim que passaram pela pela porta, foram recepcionados por um casal de elfos domésticos que parecia já os estar esperando.

"- Gigio, as malas dos hóspedes estão lá fora. Gostaria que fossem levadas para seus quartos."

"- Sim, Gigio leva malas para cima."

"- Obrigada Gigio." - disse Virgínia.

"- Concita pode ajudar?" - perguntou a elfa.

"- Certamente. Você poderia por favor servir uma limonada bem gelada a nossos hóspedes."

"- Concita atende pedido da ama." - respondeu a pequena criatura.

"- Se vocês não se incomodam," – continuou Virgínia, agora se dirigindo a Minerva e Filius – "eu vou até a cozinha para ver como andam os preparativos para o jantar."

"- Fique à vontade. E não se preocupe conosco." - disse Flitwick.

A elfa e Virgínia se dirigiram para a cozinha no mesmo momento em que Marco descia as escadas e adentrava o ambiente. O irmão de Maria cumprimentou efusivamente os visitantes.

"- Que grande prazer em recebê-los! Não sei se recordam-se de mim ..."

"- É claro que sim. Você é o irmão de Maria. Você e Jean Pierre lutaram conosco na Batalha de Hogwarts, além de também terem visitado Maria quando ela era professora do colégio. Lembro-me bem dos dois." - respondeu Minerva.

"- Isso mesmo! E eu estava querendo muito falar com o melhor mestre de encantamentos de todos os tempos." - declarou Marco. "- Vocês se incomodam que eu lhes tire o professor Flitwick?"

"- Contanto que não o leve para trabalhar ..." - disse Maria ironicamente.

"- Isso não posso prometer." - retrucou Marco. "- Só posso dizer que vou levá-lo para tratar de assunto que é de interesse dele. Ouvi dizer que o professor Flitwick é um mestre na decoração de festas e apreciaria muito se pudesse nos dar algumas sugestões."

"- Ah sim, é claro! Será um prazer! Vamos, meu jovem, as mulheres devem estar querendo colocar as conversas em dia. Maria, depois eu volto. Quero ver as crianças."

"- Certamente, Filius. Eles agora estão dormindo. Devem acordar daqui a pouco."

"- Faço questão de conhecê-los."

"- Marco, não vá explorar nosso hóspede!"

"- Pode deixar, sorella." - disse Marco, piscando um dos olhos para Filius Flitwick.

Maria balançou a cabeça em sinal de resignação e deixou que os dois homens se retirassem em direção à varanda, permitindo que ela e Minerva ficassem a sós.

Vendo a amiga ainda sem fôlego por conta de viagem feita através do portal, Maria a pegou gentilmente pelo braço. "- Você quer ir para o escritório de papà? Lá é bem mais fresco."

"- Vou aceitar o convite."

Maria levou a velha professora até o aposento que servia de escritório para o Dr. Gentili. As amigas entraram, fechando a porta atrás de si, e acomodaram-se em um sofá confortável que ficava no canto. Duas grandes janelas que ladeavam o aposento encontravam-se abertas e uma brisa fresca e agradável vinha através delas.

"- Seu pai não se incomodará que fiquemos aqui?"

"- De maneira alguma. Ele não se importa que usemos o escritório. Na verdade, papà não guarda nada demais aqui. Todo o acervo de que ele e Verus precisam para trabalhar está lá no laboratório."

"- E Verus não está na casa?"

"- Saiu no início da semana e ainda não voltou. Precisou atender a um chamado urgente do Ministério da Magia. Está para chegar ainda hoje. Papà foi buscá-lo na estação de trem."

"- Ouvi dizer que seu marido é considerado o melhor Auror de todos os tempos, além de ser um Mestre de Poções famosíssimo! Você deve estar bastante orgulhosa dele."

"- Modéstia à parte ... estou sim."

"- E você? O que anda fazendo?"

"- Também trabalho para o Ministério. Sou responsável pelo Departamento de Estudos de Línguas Antigas e Exóticas e também pela decifração de enigmas."

"- Não haveria pessoa mais gabaritada do que você para esses trabalhos!" - exclamou Minerva.

Maria já ia agradecer quando viu uma águia prateada entrar pela janela. A ave planou pelo aposento e veio até ela, pousando delicadamente sobre seu colo. Deixou ali uma flor branca, de interior amarelo, e se esvaneceu no ar.

"- É o patrono de Verus." - explicou Maria à amiga. "- Ele deve estar chegando. Quando se ausenta por um tempo maior, ele sempre me envia um flor do campo para avisar quando está voltando para casa. Esta é uma _Primula vulgaris_."

"- Que coisa linda! Seu marido deve ser um homem muito carinhoso. E obviamente totalmente apaixonado por você."

"- Posso lhe garantir que ele é retribuído em seus sentimentos." - disse Maria, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Quanto a isso não tenho a mínima dúvida." - respondeu Minerva. "- Achei muito interessante o formato do patrono dele."

"- Bom, Verus mudou seu patrono por minha causa. O meu tem forma de coruja e ele quis que o dele também fosse uma ave de rapina."

"- Ah, claro! Uma coruja! Nada mais adequado para você. Afinal, as corujas são símbolo da inteligência e eterna vigilância!"

"- Obrigada pelo elogio! Assim eu fico envergonhada."

"- Não é elogio. É a simples e cabal constatação da verdade. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheci na vida. E olhe que já sou bem velha!" - disse Minerva. "- Mas não quero deixá-la sem jeito ...e qual era o patrono anterior dele?"

Maria ia responder quando ouviu uma leve batida à porta.

"- Entre." - disse ela.

A porta se abriu e a elfa Concita adentrou o ambiente trazendo uma bandeja com dois copos de limonada que colocou sobre a mesa. Ao certificar-se de sua presença já não era mais necessária, saiu deixando as duas sozinhas.

"- Vocês não pensam em ter mais filhos?" - perguntou Minerva, deixando no ar a pergunta que fizera anteriormente e pegando o copo de limonada que lhe era servido pela amiga.

"- Posso lhe garantir que temos tentando bastante." - respondeu Maria com um sorriso.

"- Ah minha querida, me desculpe pela pergunta indiscreta." - disse Minerva, agora com o rosto completamente corado de vergonha.

"- Não há o que desculpar. Somos amigas." - retrucou Maria que continuava a sorrir. "- Eu é que me desculpo por tê-la deixado sem graça."

"- Sou uma velha tola. Fico sem graça por qualquer coisa. Mas é que vocês dois sempre me pareceram tão apaixonados que achei que não ficariam só nos gêmeos."

"- Bom, papà nos cobra uma neta há quase um ano. Ele já tem até nome para a menina que ainda nem foi gerada, você acredita?"

"- É mesmo? E qual é o nome escolhido?"

"- Prima Rosa."

"- Me parece uma nome bem bonito. Com certeza tem um significado."

"- Significa primeira rosa."

"- Oh! É mesmo um nome lindo! E Verus? O que acha disso tudo?"

"- Bom, ele gostaria de ter uma filha, nunca escondeu isso. Mas meu marido sabe que tudo tem sua hora certa assim como também sabe que não adianta discutir com papà. Portanto, limita-se a ouvir os apelos do sogro sem retrucar."

"- Parece-me uma decisão muito sábia." - disse Minerva, com um sorriso aberto.

"- Deveras." - concordou Maria. "- E como vão as coisas em Hogwarts?" - perguntou.

"- Tudo tranquilo, apesar dos pesares. Ah, tivemos tantas perdas, tantas vidas ceifadas! Quanta tristeza!"

"- Uma lástima." - assentiu Maria.

"- Mas vamos falar de assuntos mais alegres ... me conte sobre as comemorações que teremos amanhã."

"- Isso é coisa de papà. Ele e os gêmeos fazem aniversário amanhã que também é dia da vitória na Batalha de Hogwarts. O meu aniversário foi em 21 de março, o Loumenise em será em 17 de maio, Marco, a mamma e Ancilla fazem aniversário respectivamente em 6, 15 e 20 de junho. Portanto, somos todos filhos da Primavera. Como 2 de maio caiu num domingo este ano, ele resolveu aproveitar a data para comemorar todos os aniversários nesse dia e assim fazer o que ele chama de Festa da Primavera."

"- Que idéia brilhante essa do seu pai! Mas, quem são Loumenise e Ancilla?"

"- Minhas duas cunhadas. Uma é esposa de Jean Pierre e outra é esposa de Marco."

"- Ah sim! Eu as conheci em seu casamento. É que só as vi naquela ocasião. Por isso não me lembrava delas. E onde estão as duas?"

"- Envolvidas com os preparativos para a festa. Elas e Jean Pierre foram até a cidade para fazer compras. Levaram os filhos com eles. Daqui a pouco devem estar de volta."

"- E quando é o aniversário de seu marido?"

"- Em janeiro." - respondeu Maria, sem mencionar o dia do mês.

"- Ah!" - disse Minerva, parecendo constrangida. Ela aparentemente deu-se conta de que Severus Snape também fazia aniversário nesse mesmo mês. "- E que família grande e linda você tem! Deve ser muito bom fazer parte de uma família unida como a sua." - continuou ela, mudando de assunto.

"- Eles são com certeza a base de tudo para mim."

Nesse momento a porta do escritório se abriu e Virgínia pediu licença para entrar.

"- Me desculpem interrompê-las, mas Ângelo e Verus estão de volta. Loumenise, Ancilla e Jean Pierre também já chegaram da cidade. Eu estava pensando em servir o jantar ..."

"- Claro mamma. Minerva deve estar mesmo com fome."

"- Estou sim!"

"- Então vamos. Estão todos na sala esperando por nós."

As três mulheres deixaram o laboratório e foram direto para a sala de jantar, onde a família em peso aguardava. Maria reapresentou todos a Minerva e a Filius. Pode perceber claramente o olhar que a amiga lançou para Verus assim que o cumprimentou. Maria nada disse a Minerva, mas sabia em seu íntimo que a velha professora enxergava as sutis semelhanças entre ele e o antigo Mestre de Poções de Hogwats. McGonagall ainda ficou por alguns segundos fitando Verus, mas depois balançou levemente a cabeça como que negando alguma coisa para si mesma. Maria a ouviu murmurar baixinho: "- São só mínimas semelhanças, nada mais."

A refeição transcorreu tranquila e animada. O Dr. Gentili parecia mais feliz do que nunca vendo os filhos, netos, noras e genro reunidos em volta da mesa e fez vários brindes à saúde de todos. Filius e Minerva, acostumados a lidar com os alunos de Hogwarts, ficaram encantados com os modos e a educação das crianças e com a hospitalidade da família.

Assim que o jantar acabou, Maria levou Minerva até a porta de seus aposentos pois percebeu o ar de casaço no rosto da amiga. Marco procedeu da mesma maneira com o professor Flitwick.

Os irmãos desceram as escadas juntos e a família ainda ficou reunida por mais uma meia hora. Após esse tempo, todos resolveram se recolher a fim de se preparar para o dia seguinte.

------ xxx ------

O dia 2 de maio amanheceu radioso e fresco. Os Gentili tomaram café com seus hóspedes e os preparativos para a festa logo começaram.

Todos ficaram envolvidos com nas mais diversas atividades. Filius Flitwick, que era famoso pela decoração que fazia para as comemorações de Hogwats, imediatamente juntou-se aos seus anfitriões, dando sugestões e dicas para incrementar os enfeites. Minerva também queria contribuir mas não tinha lá muito jeito para trabalhos manuais e não era conhecedora de encantamentos para enfeites elaborados. Portanto, achou melhor ficar sentada na grama do jardim junto com os gêmeos a fim de entretê-los. Ela percebeu várias vezes o olhar curioso e simpático que o marido de Maria lançava em sua direção. "- Gosto desse rapaz." - pensou com seus botões. "- Mas há alguma coisa nele que me parece familiar ..." - refletiu, enquanto pegava um dos meninos no colo. Lançou então seu olhar para Filius que parecia se divertir muito. Sorriu para si mesma. "- Todos estão se recuperando das perdas e sofrimento que tivemos. Mas não consigo me esquecer do quanto fomos injuntos com Severus."

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não reparou a aproximação do Dr. Gentili.

"- Minha cara professora McGonagall, espero que não esteja assustada com a bagunça que presencia."

"- Bagunça?" - perguntou Minerva, dirigindo o olhar ao homem que se aproximara. "- Acredite-me, só se tem noção do que é uma verdadeira bagunça quando se está em contato permanente com crianças. Posso lhe dizer que a algazarra que aqui vejo não se compara a uma única festa em Hogwarts, com todas aquelas crianças e adolescentes a correr para lá e para cá."

"- Certamente." - concordou o Dr. Gentili com um sorriso. "- A senhora me permite acompanhá-la?" - perguntou ele, fazendo menção de também sentar-se na grama.

"- Esteja à vontade."

Assim que o Dr. Gentili acomodou-se, os meninos pularam de pronto sobre ele, sentando-se em seu colo.

"- Meus netos estão cheios de energia hoje, professora!"

"- São meninos muito espertos. Fico me perguntando se teremos o prazer de tê-los como alunos de Hogwarts?"

"- Ah, não acredito. Sabemos que Hogwarts é uma excelente escola, mas preferimos educar nossas crianças aqui mesmo na Itália. Nós italianos somos muito sentimentais. Preferimos ter a família sempre por perto."

"- Entendo perfeitamente. Só pensei que talvez fosse uma opção já que seu genro é inglês."

"- Verus está totalmente ambientado na Itália. Fala italiano melhor do que muita gente que conheço. Ele concorda que os filhos devam ser educados aqui."

"- É bom que não haja conflitos a esse respeito."

"- Meu genro é o membro mais cordato e silencioso desta família. Nós outros é que somos brigões e barulhentos."

Minerva não pode deixar de rir diante daquela declaração. "- Apesar de inglês, Verus nunca foi aluno de Hogwarts, não é? Quer dizer ... se ele tivesse sido, eu me recordaria dele."

O Dr. Gentili ficou em silêncio por um momento, como que refletindo no que dizer. Minerva percebeu a hesitação de seu interlocutor, fato que a deixou ao mesmo tempo intrigada e curiosa. Quando finalmente parecia que ele abriria a boca para falar algo, um dos netos o puxou pelo braço.

"- Nonno, voglio l'acqua." - disse o menino.(89) Logo em seguida, o outro gêmeo também pegou o braço do avô, pedindo-lhe algo para beber.

O Dr. Gentili então pôs-se de pé com uma agilidade bastante surpreendente para sua idade. "- Bene, me desculpe professora. Acho acho melhor levar Cesare e Augusto para dentro. Eles estão bem suados e precisam se hidratar. Também necessitam de um banho."

Minerva concordou com a cabeça e também pôs-se de pé.

"- A senhora nos acompanha?"

"- Não, Dr. Gentili. Vou ficar um pouco mais por aqui."

"- Então vamos, bambini" - disse o Ângelo Gentili, pegando os netos pela mão e rumando em direção à casa.

Minerva acenou com a mão para os meninos a fim de despedir-se deles e acompanhou o Dr. Gentili como olhos os até que ele adentrou a casa. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o patriarca da família havia deliberadamente mudado de assunto para não responder à sua pergunta. Entretanto, vendo que os demais precisavam de ajuda, ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça para afastar este pensamento e foi até o os outros membros da família a fim de auxiliá-los.

------ xxx ------

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. O almoço foi bastante animado e a comida estava deliciosa. Minerva não pode deixar de reparar o quão apaixonados Maria e seu marido eram um pelo outro. Havia entre eles constante troca de olhares carinhosos e de sorrisos, além de evidente cumplicidade e admiração mútua.

Logo depois do almoço a diretora de Hogwarts achou por bem recolher-se por algum tempo. A festa se iniciaria no fim da tarde e ela queria estar bem descansada para não perder um momento sequer daquele evento.

Ao contrário de sua companheira, Flitwick não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Quando a família levantou-se da mesa do almoço, ele puxou Marco pelo braço e o levou animadamente de volta ao jardim. Aparentemente seu repertório de idéias novas com relação à decoração do local não havia se esgotado.

Vendo os dois tão animados, Jean Pierre juntou-se a eles. O resto da família resolveu seguir o exemplo de Minerva e acabou se recolhendo para fazer a sesta.

"- Minerva olha para você como se o reconhecesse." - disse Maria ao marido assim que os dois entraram em seu quarto.

"- Já percebi isso."

"- Papà me confidenciou que ela lhe perguntou se você havia estudado em Hogwarts."

"- E o que foi que seu pai respondeu?" - perguntou Verus, com olhar preocupado.

"- Ele não respondeu. Disfarçou e mudou de assunto."

"- Isso deve tê-la deixado ainda mais intrigada."

"- Certamente. Minerva não é boba."

"- Bom, de qualquer maneira seu pai não é o fiel do segredo. Portanto, não pode revelá-lo, mesmo inadvertidamente."

"- Isso é bem verdade." - concordou Maria, indo até a janela para sentir no rosto a brisa fresca que entrava no quarto.

"- Você não vem se deitar?" - perguntou Verus, indo até ela e a abraçando pelas costas.

Maria não respondeu. Ao invés disso, encostou a nuca no peito do marido e fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele momento. Depois de alguns segundos, ela virou-se para Verus e acariciou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

"- Esqueci-me de lhe perguntar se você foi ver sua irmã ontem."

Verus e o Dr. Gentili faziam constantes visitas à família da irmã dele. Os dois se passavam por funcionários do governo italiano e iam até a casa de Costanza alegando terem sido escolhidos pela Secretaria do Bem-Estar Social para ficarem responsáveis por garantir o bem-estar da família. A princípio, Costanza ficara desconfiada. Mas depois, com o passar do tempo, ela e o marido aceitavam de bom grado a visita dos dois "funcionários" do governo e acabaram até sentindo falta quando eles não apareciam.

"- Sim. Seu pai foi me pegar na estação de trem e depois nos dirigimos para lá. Ela e a família passam muito bem. As crianças estão fazendo grandes progressos na escola."

"- Nenhuma delas tem aptidões para magia, não é?"

"- Definitivamente não." - respondeu Verus. "- As meninas são muito inteligentes, mas não são bruxas. Contudo, o que importa que todos estão bem por lá. Eu e seu pai faremos nova visita no início do próximo mês."

Maria assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou o marido. "- Você quer mesmo fazer a sesta? Não podemos nos entreter com algo mais interessante?"

"- Sesta?" - disse Verus, com um sorriso nos lábios. "- E quem foi que falou em sesta? Eu perguntei se você não iria se deitar, não perguntei se iria dormir."

Maria sorriu de volta e o beijou, enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

"- Uma semana é tempo demais para ficar longe de você." - sussurrou Verus, puxando-a para a cama.

"- Mas ontem nós já ficamos juntos. Não estamos separados há uma semana." - respondeu Maria ainda sorrindo.

"- Pode ser ..." - respondeu Verus. "- Mas o fato de termos ficado juntos ontem não diminui nem um pouco a vontade que tenho de tê-la comigo agora."

Maria não retrucou e nada mais disse, apenas deixou-se abraçar pelo marido e correspondeu totalmente aos carinhos que ele lhe fazia.

------ xxx ------

Às dezoito horas em ponto, os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar para a festa. Maria foi introduzindo-os um a um a Minerva e Filius.

Os dois professores de Hogwarts ficaram positivamente impressionados com os bruxos e bruxas que lhes eram apresentados. Tratavam-se de pessoas vindas das mais diversas partes do mundo.

Minerva mal terminara de cumprimentar um bruxo brasileiro que acabara de chegar, quando Maria a chamou:

"- Minerva, gostaria de lhe apresentar Ştefan Eminescu. Ele trabalha com Verus no Ministério da Magia."

"- Ah, muito prazer sr. Eminescu. Devo deduzir que o senhor também é um Auror?"

"- Sim, madame. Auror especializado em caça aos vampiros." - respondeu o homem com um sotaque muito carregado. "- Desculpe-me pelo meu péssimo inglês."

"- Ştefan é romeno." - completou Maria.

"- E presta serviços ao Ministério da Magia da Itália? Que interessante!"

"- Bom, eu prestava serviços na Romênia. Mas quis vir para cá assim que soube que poderia trabalhar com o maior Auror de todos os tempos. Posso lhe dizer que não me arrependi."

"-Ştefan é um grande amigo nosso. De tanto ouvir papà falar sobre Verus, resolveu mudar-se para cá com a família."

Minerva já ia dizer alguma coisa quando Verus se aproximou do companheiro de trabalho e o cumprimentou.

"-Ştefan, murim mai bine-n luptă, cu glorie deplină!" (90)

"- Decât să fim sclavi iarăşi în vechiul nost' pământ!" - respondeu o romeno, abraçando o amigo.(91)

Os dois então começaram a entabular animada conversa em italiano.

"- Venha Minerva." - disse Maria. "- Esses dois quando começam a falar da luta contra as Artes das Trevas simplesmente não param mais."

A festa continuou muito animada. Minerva e Filius sentiam-se plenamente acolhidos em meio àquelas pessoas que mal conheciam. A família Gentili tinha esse poder de fazer seus hóspedes e convidados se sentirem sempre à vontade.

Enquanto os adultos conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos, podia-se ouvir uma música maravilhosa que enchia o ar como se viesse de todos os cantos da casa. Jean Pierre utilizava-se de suas habilidades de transmorfo para entreter as crianças, transformando-se no mais inusitados objetos. A cada forma diferente que assumia, ouvia-se uma salva de palmas provenientes das pequenas mãos infantis.

A sessão de parabéns foi bastante ruidosa. O Dr. Gentili, que ganhou do genro um mastin napolitano negro como presente de aniversário, fez questão de cantar felicitações para todos os aniversariantes da estação. Depois, com um discurso emocionado e falando um inglês com sotaque carregadíssimo, agradeceu a presença dos amigos e disse que o seu novo mastim se chamaria Nero. "- Não em homenagem ao imperador romano, porque este foi um déspota sanguinário, mas sim em homenagem ao mastim negro que tivemos anteriormente e que morreu protegendo minha família de um ataque covarde. Bom, devo confessar que também escolhi esse nome porque "Nero" traduz-se para "negro" em italiano e eu sou absolutamente sem imaginação quando o assunto é dar nomes aos meu animais de estimação."

A gargalhada geral invadiu o ar, fazendo com que o Dr. Gentili desse com a mão em sinal de negativa. "- Não riam. Minhas piadas são horríveis!" - completou ele, convidando alegremente a todos para saborearem o bolo.

Quando as comemorações já estavam no fim e os últimos convidados se retiravam, Minerva puxou Maria pelo braço, falando-lhe em voz baixa:

"- Gostaria muito de conversar com você. Se possível, em particular."

Maria olhou para a amiga e viu tristeza nos olhos dela. Ficou imediatamente preocupada. "- Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou. "- Você está aborrecida, chateada?"

"- Não aconteceu nada. A festa estava ótima. Mas é que preciso muito conversar com você a sós antes de voltar para Hogwarts."

"- Está bem, Minerva. Espere por mim lá no escritório de papà. Vou pedir a Verus que se despeça dos últimos convidados por mim e já a encontro lá."

Minerva entrou no escritório do Dr. Gentili e não teve que aguardar por muito tempo pois Maria adentrou o recinto menos de cinco minutos depois.

"- Pronto, agora podemos conversar. Os últimos convidados já se foram."

"- E Filius, onde está?"

"- Na sala de música, com Marco e papà. Está interessadíssimo no acervo de instrumentos musicais que papà possui. Você sabe o quanto Filius adora música."

"- Espero que ele não dê por minha falta. O assunto que tenho é mesmo muito particular e difícil para mim. Por isso, gostaria de não ser interrompida."

"- Não se preocupe, ele está muito entretido, não vai procurar por você." - disse Maria. E vendo que a diretora de Hogwarts parecia muito pálida, logo perguntou: "- O que foi Minerva? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"- Estou bem e muito feliz minha querida amiga. Apenas estava esperando por ocasião propícia para lher entregar alguns itens que eu …" – a velha bruxa não disse mais nada pois sua voz estava muito embargada para que continuasse.

"- Minerva! Você está chorando! O que foi que aconteceu?"

"- Estou chorando porque sinto uma culpa enorme sobre os ombros."

Maria foi até ela e a fez sentar-se no sofá. Depois sentou-se ao lado dela, pegando uma das mãos de Minerva entre as suas a fim de consolá-la.

"- Culpa de que? Você sempre foi uma mulher maravilhosa, de conduta exemplar. Por que sentiria culpa?"

"- Ah Maria, sempre me perguntei o motivo de você e Severus não terem dado certo."

"- Minerva, isso não importa mais."

"- Importa sim, minha querida. Por que me sinto muito culpada pelo modo como o tratei, pela maneira como o obriguei a deixar Hogwarts e seu cargo de diretor. Eu o agredi, duelei com ele, o ofendi, o desrespeitei. E depois de sua morte, quando Harry Potter contou a todos sobre a lealdade dele a Albus, só então entendi suas ações. Maria, como fui tola! Deixei-me enganar pelas aparências. Errei com ele novamente como já havia errado antes quando Severus era aluno de Hogwarts. Julguei-o pelo que os outros diziam dele ao invés confiar nele como Albus confiava."

Minerva começou a chorar. Maria levantou-se e a fez também levantar-se, abraçando-a. As duas ficaram abraçadas por alguns minutos, enquanto a mulher mais velha se acalmava.

"- Ele amava você Maria." - disse ela, assim que conseguiu falar novamente. "- Ele a amava e morreu amando-a. Querida amiga, sei que sua vida é maravilhosa, que você tem dois filhos lindos e um marido amoroso, mas não podia deixar de lhe dizer isso."

Maria limitou-se a olhar intensamente para a amiga, sem nada falar.

"- Sei que você deve estar se perguntando como é que eu sei disso. Na verdade, eu não sabia até achar um nicho secreto nos antigos aposentos que Severus ocupou em Hogwarts. Fui até lá logo após o funeral dele a fim de recolher pertences que por ventura tivessem ficado no lugar. Então achei esse compartimento escondido na parede em que ficava encostada à cabeceira da cama." - continuou Minerva, sentando-se novamente. Maria também voltou a sentar-se e incentivou a amiga a continuar.

"- A princípio não notei o nicho pois ele estava muito bem escondido. Mas então, percebi que uma das pedras que formavam a parede estava um pouco mais desgastada do que as outras. Enfim, aproximei-me para analisar este fato e verifiquei que havia ali um compartimento. Tive grande dificuldada para abril-lo. Tentei todos os feitiços que conheço, sem ter sucesso. Foi então que seu nome, Maria, me veio à mente. Eu o disse em voz alta e o pequeno nicho se abriu." – novamente a voz da velha professora foi entrecortada pelo choro.

Maria foi até a mesa onde repousava uma jarra com água. Encheu um copo e o trouxe para Minerva. Ela bebeu e pareceu acalmar-se um pouco.

"- Encontrei três objetos dentro deste nicho." - continuou a diretora de Hogwarts. "- Achei que o melhor seria trazê-los para você. Perdoe-me Maria, mas acho que você deve decidir o que fazer com eles."

Disse isso e puxou o pequeno saco dourado que servia de pingente para o cordão que lhe ornamentava o pescoço. De dentro dele retirou um frasco de poção, o retrato que Severus havia tirado com os Gentili no primeiro Natal que passaram juntos e a caixa contendo a caneta de ouro que lhe havia sido presenteada pelo Dr. Gentili.

Maria olhou para os três objetos e seus olhos se encheram imediatamente de lágrimas. Apertou-o o retrato contra o peito e fitou a amiga com tristeza.

"- Ah Minerva, não é justo que você continue a sofrer e a se culpar assim. Há uma coisa que você precisa saber." - disse ela, levantando-se e indo em direção à porta. "- Espere um pouco aqui. Eu já volto."

Minerva ficou atônita olhando para a porta que se fechou atrás de Maria. Entretanto, não teve muito tempo para conjecturar sobre os motivos que levaram a amiga a sair pois ela não tardou a voltar e, quando o fez, trazia consigo Jean Pierre e Verus.

A diretora de Hogwarts fitou os três com espanto. Não era possível que Maria houvesse dito ao marido que ela lhe trouxera objetos pertencentes a um antigo e falecido noivo. Não, Maria não faria isso!

Ainda tentava entender a presença dos dois homens quando Maria aproximou-se dela e lhe disse:

"- Jean Pierre precisa lhe contar tudo. Ele é o fiel do segredo."

"- Mas que segredo?" - perguntou Minerva, totalmente perplexa.

"- Um segredo protegido por feitiço poderosíssimo. É necessário que a senhora concorde em manter sigilo antes que eu lhe conte do que se trata." - respondeu Jean Pierre.

Minerva olhou para Maria que lhe acenava com a cabeça, garantindo-lhe que não havia nada a temer. "- Eu prometo." - disse enfim a velha professora. "- Não revelarei qualquer palavra do que me for dito aqui."

"- Muito bem." - assentiu Jean Pierre. "- Com sua anuência, a senhora agora faz parte do pequeno grupo de pessoas que conhece o segredo e não poderá revelá-lo a mais ninguém pois o feitiço a impedirá de fazê-lo."

"- Mas se for o feitiço Fidelius, minha palavra não será o bastante. Precisaríamos de magia para selar o encantamento e garantir meu silêncio." - retrucou Minerva.

"- Esse não é o feitiço Fidelius. Trata-se de algo muito mais antigo e poderoso, minha querida." - disse Maria. "- O fato de você ter concordado em manter segredo já faz com que você não possa revelá-lo. Somente o guardião do sigilo é capaz de fazê-lo."

"- Entendo. Mas então Jean Pierre, me diga logo do que se trata."

"- Não preciso dizer ... uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras." - respondeu o haitiano, apontando para o marido de Maria.

Só então Minerva percebeu que Verus tinha em sua mão direita um frasco de poção. Ele não falou nada. Apenas levou o frasco até a boca e bebeu da poção ali contida. E, para total espanto de Minerva McGonagall, o homem à sua frente foi transformando-se lentamente em Severus Snape.

Minerva soltou um grito de emoção e desmaiou. Quando acordou, viu que ainda estava no escritório do Dr. Gentili e que agora encontrava-se deitada no sofá no qual antes se sentara. Olhou à sua volta e viu novamente o rosto de Severus. Não era possível! Ela estava sonhando!

"- Não pode ser." - disse ela com voz débil. "- Severus, é você mesmo?"

"- Sim, sou eu Minerva." - disse o homem à sua frente. A voz inconfundível, grave, pausada, era mesmo do antigo diretor de Hogwarts.

Minerva levou ainda alguns minutos para conseguir firmar seu corpo a ponto de ficar sentada. "- Severus, como pode ser isso?"

Jean Pierre então contou-lhe todos os detalhes. Sobre o plano que precisaram engendrar para impedir que a condição de agente duplo de Severus fosse revelada. De como ele vivera uma vida escondida, e de como havia conseguido ludibriar Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Quanto mais o haitiano falava, mais embasbacada Minerva ficava. A velha bruxa entretanto ouviu a história sem dizer palavra. Somente se pronunciou quando Jean Pierre terminou de lhe contar tudo.

"- E Albus sabia desses fatos?"

"- Sabia sim." - concordou o irmão adotivo de Maria.

"- E foi por causa desse segredo que o Dr. Gentili evitou em me responder quando lhe perguntei se Verus havia estudado em Hogwats?"

"- Isso mesmo."

"- E foi por isso que você evitou em me responder quando lhe perguntei qual era o patrono anterior de seu marido, não é Maria? Porque o patrono dele, tal qual o de Severus, era uma corsa prateada e eu poderia ligar uma coisa com à outra e acabar descobrindo tudo!"

Maria limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

"- Eu jamais teria imaginado tudo isso! Jamais! Vocês superestimaram minha inteligência." - disse a velha bruxa sorrindo. "- Mas agora, quando me lembro de ontem, quando estávamos juntas aqui nesse escritório e a águia prateada entrou e pousou no seu colo. Você me disse que o patrono de seu marido era uma águia porque o seu era uma coruja e ele queria também ter como patrono uma ave de rapina ... mas ... na verdade ... a águia é símbolo da transformação. Lembro-me bem de que existe uma lenda sobre isso ..."

"- Sim." - concordou Severus. "- Reza a lenda que a águia é o pássaro que possui maior longevidade dentre as aves de rapina, chegando a viver 70 anos. Mas, para chegar a viver tanto, aos 35 anos ela tem de tomar uma séria e difícil decisão. Com esta idade a águia está com as garras compridas e flexíveis e não consegue mais agarrar as presas das quais se alimenta. O bico alongado e pontiagudo se curva. Apontando contra o peito estão as asas, envelhecidas e pesadas, em função da grossura das penas, e voar se torna difícil. A águia então só tem duas alternativas: esperar resignada pela morte ou enfrentar um doloroso processo de renovação que dura, em média, 150 dias. Este processo consiste em voar para o alto de uma montanha e se recolher em um ninho próximo a um paredão, onde ela não necessite voar. Após encontrar esse lugar, a águia começa a bater com o bico em uma parede até que, através de muita dor e sacrifício, consegue arrancá-lo. Depois de livrar-se de seu próprio bico, a águia espera que nasça um novo, com o qual irá arrancar, novamente em meio a agonizante dor, uma a uma de suas velhas e agora inúteis garras. Quando as novas unhas começam a nascer, a águia passa a arrancar as velhas penas. E somente quando penas novas nascem, completanto o doloroso processo que dura cinco meses, ela vai para o vôo da renovação e está pronta para viver plenamente por mais 35 anos. Apesar de tratar-se apenas de uma lenda, achei que seria apropriado que meu patrono fosse uma águia. Tanto por ser uma ave de rapina como o patrono de Maria, quanto por simbolizar todo o processo pelo qual passei para me tornar um novo homem, bem diferente daquele que fui no passado."

"- Que coisa mais linda!" - exclamou Minerva.

"- Uma história realmente bela." - concordou Jean Pierre. "- Provavelmente baseada no Livro dos Salmos. Lá está escrito: 'É Ele que cumula de benefícios a tua vida e renova a tua juventude como a da águia."(92)

"- Sim, como a da águia." - murmurou a velha bruxa.

Todos ficaram calados, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. O silêncio só se quebrou quando Minerva novamente falou:

"- Tenho ainda uma dúvida ... a poção usada para trazer Severus de volta ... era uma daquelas que vocês acharam na Enciclopédia de Poções?"

"- Exatamente." - respondeu Maria, feliz em ver que as cores finalmente haviam voltado ao rosto da amiga e que seus olhos azuis agora brilhavam com uma jovialidade que há muito tempo não tinham.

"- Sempre achei estranho o fato de Albus estar tão animado com a tal enciclopédia e depois simplesmente ter se esquecido dela. Todas as vezes que eu perguntava sobre os livros, ele mudava de assunto. Uma vez até mesmo me disse que isso não importava mais. Ele sabia que a Enciclopédia era importante demais. Fazendo segredo, ele queria nos proteger a todos. É claro que Voldemort e seus súditos ficariam interessados na Enciclopédia se soubessem de sua existência."

"- Eles jamais souberam de nada." - garantiu Severus.

Minerva olhou para ele novamente como que ainda não acreditando que tudo aquilo fosse possível. "- Senti-me tão culpada após a sua morte. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que praticamente o expulsei do colégio e depois senti-me ainda pior quando seu retrato não apareceu na sala do diretor, mesmo após toda a verdade sobre você ter sido revelada." - disse ela.

"- Não houve culpa alguma de sua parte, Minerva. E agora sei que você entende o motivo de meu retrato não ter aparecido lá."

"- Entendo." - respondeu a velha professora. "- E fico muito feliz em saber que o motivo é mais do que justo ... mas ... e a Enciclopédia? Onde foi parar?"

"- Está em lugar muito seguro." - respondeu Maria. "- Não posso lhe revelar sua localização porque não sou o fiel desse segredo."

"- Não há necessidade de me dizer onde está. Fico aliviada em saber que se encontra em lugar seguro e secreto. Só tenho mais uma pergunta a fazer, se vocês não se incomodarem de responder."

"- Pode dizer." - falou Severus.

"- Que poção é essa que estava tão escondida no nicho junto com o retrato e a caneta? Certamente deve ser uma poção muito poderosa."

"- É a "visão elementar" - respondeu Severus, prontamente explicando a utilidade da fórmula.

"- Compreendo. É mesmo importante que ficasse escondida. Seria um outro instrumento de destruição se caísse em mãos erradas." - completou a diretora de Hogwarts. "- Só espero que não haja mais surpresas. Não sei se meu velho coração aguentaria mais alguma coisa."

"- Não há mais nada. Já lhe contamos tudo." - disse Maria. "- Acho melhor agora você subir para descansar."

"- Mas antes, gostaria de dar uma abraço em Severus. Se ele não se incomodar, é claro."

Severus não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se de Minerva e a abraçou com emoção. "- Sempre admirei sua firmeza, força e retidão. Gostaria que você soubesse disso." - falou ele.

"- Obrigada, meu querido. Saiba que a admiração é recíproca."

Quando o abraço entre os dois se desfez, Severus completou: "- Esta foi a última vez que tomei o antídoto para a poção Face nas Sombras." – disse isso e pegou um outro frasco em seu bolso, tomando dele e voltando a assumir a aparência de Verus Suffolk.

"- Não haverá mais necessidade para o antídoto. Você é definitivamente Verus Suffolk. A águia tem nova plumagem e pode viver uma nova vida. Assim será com você, meu amigo. É fato que embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar a qualquer momento e fazer um novo fim." - disse Minerva. "- E agora preciso descansar. Maria, você se importa de me acompanhar até meus apostentos?"(93)

"- De maneira alguma." - respondeu Maria, oferecendo seu braço como apoio para a amiga.

"- Severus ... hummm ... quer dizer ... Verus, por favor diga a Filius que eu já fui me recolher."

"- Eu direi."

As duas mulheres saíram então do escritório. Maria foi com Minerva até a porta de seu quarto. As amigas se abraçaram e desejaram boa noite uma a outra. Minerva entrou em seus aposentos sentindo-se feliz e renovada.

------ xxx ------

Naquela noite, quando Maria entrou em seu quarto, Verus já a esperava. Desta vez era ele quem estava junto à janela, aproveitando o frescor da brisa que entrava no aposento.

"- Hoje foi mesmo um dia muito especial, meu amor." - disse Maria, abraçando-o e aninhando a cabeça no peito dele.

"- Nesta noite o ciclo se completou e Severus Snape pode finalmente descansar em paz." - respondeu Verus, olhando para sua amada.

Maria sorriu para o marido. Sua felicidade era plena, absoluta, inquestionável. Virando-se de costas para ele, permitiu que Verus lhe enlaçasse a cintura com ambos os braços e pousou sua nuca no peito do marido. Os olhos dos dois agoram fitavam a escuridão, enquanto o perfume das rosas, carinhosamente plantadas no jardim por Virgínia e delicadamente cuidadas pelo Dr. Gentili, lhes entrava pelas narinas. O doce e negro manto da noite se estendia sobre a terra onde grilos alegremente cantavam e pirilampos acendiam suas luzes, iluminando as folhas das árvores que balançavam suavemente, tocadas pela refrescante brisa noturna.

Maria pegou com a mão esquerda sua varinha. Apontando-a para fora, conjurou: "- Expecto Patrono."

A coruja prateada saiu da ponta da varinha e voou livremente pelo jardim, rodopiando no ar. Verus imitou o gesto de sua esposa e também conjurou seu patrono, fazendo com que a águia prateada se juntasse à coruja. As duas aves de rapina se entrelaçaram, formando uma espiral de luz e seguiram juntas, mescladas, até as fronteiras do infinito.

Assim como seus patronos se juntaram, formando um só, marido e esposa também o fizeram, fortalecendo ainda mais o amor e a admiração que os unia. Naquela noite finalmente a neta pela qual o Dr. Gentili tanto ansiava foi concebida. Naquela noite linda, serena e suave de Primavera em flor.

------ xxx ------

_(89) "- Nonno, voglio l'acqua." – em italiano – "- Vovô, quero água."_

_(90) "__Murim mai bine-n luptă, cu glorie deplină." – em romeno – "__Melhor morrer na luta, mas cobertos de glória." – penúltimo verso da última estrofe da letra do hino romeno._

_(91) "__Decât să fim sclavi iarăşi în vechiul nost' pământ!__ " – em romeno – "Que outra vez ser escravos em nossa própria terra!" – último verso da última estrofe do hino romeno._

_O hino romeno têm o título de "__Deşteaptă-te, române!__", ou seja, "Desperta, ó romeno!". Este hino é belíssimo e tem os seguintes versos em sua sua primeira estrofe:_

_Deşteaptă-te, române, din somnul cel de moarte,_

_În care te-adânciră barbarii de tirani!_

_Acum ori niciodată croieşte-ţi altă soartă,_

_La care să se-nchine şi cruzii tăi duşmani!_

_Traduzindo:_

_Desperta, ó, romeno, deste sono de morte _

_Em que te mergulharam os bárbaros tiranos! _

_Agora ou nunca toma nas mãos a tua sorte _

_À qual se curvem mesmo teus rivais desumanos _

_(92) "__É Ele que cumula de benefícios a tua vida, e renova a tua juventude como a da águia." – Livro dos Salmos, Salmo 103, verso 5._

_(93) "__Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim" – esta frase é parte de uma mensagem __psicografada pelo médium Francisco do Espírito Santo em Reunião Pública da Sociedade Espírita Boa Nova, na noite de 06 de março de 1996._


End file.
